Puzzling Pieces
by Racerchiks04
Summary: When Stacey's mom was killed by a drunk driver her brother Brian was the only one to turn to. But when he moves her from Miami to LA things don't go according to plan. Who can be trusted? Will they figure it out before it's too late?
1. This chapter by Cheerthis95

Chapter One-by Cheer  
  
"Brian O'Connor, the state of Florida has decided to award you custody of Stacey O'Connor." The judge in Miami County hounded his desk with his gavel. Sixteen year old Stacey sat there in silence, replaying the past two weeks in her head. Her mother had recently passed away and the only family that had been able to be found was her half-brother, Brian. She hadn't met him until the day of the funeral. He had informed her he was happy to take her but that he was moving back to California. That was her problem with this whole situation. She was happy at her home here in Miami.  
  
"Thank you, Your Honor." Brian grinned, looking at his sullen sister. Poor girl, he thought. She had been though a lot lately and he was sure that he could get her to love him like a sister should. She probably needed time to adjust, he thought.  
  
"Good Luck." The judge nodded, getting up. The people in the court rose as he exited.   
  
"How much more packing do you have to go?" Brian asked Stacey on the way out. She shrugged. It was rainy and gloomy, exactly the way she felt.   
  
"Can't I please stay here? I can live with my friends." She said, surprising Brian.   
  
"I promise you'll love it in Cali." Brian said, starting up his orange Evo. Stacey rolled her eyes.   
  
"Cheerleading is top notch here, Brian. I don't think Cali is hardly up to competitive standards." Stacey said as she stared out the window. Cheerleading was all she had left since her mom had died. She gulped and held back her tears. Her emotions had been running high and she knew she wasn't treating Brian the way she should. He was there to help her, after all.   
  
"Hey, I got friends that got knowledge on that sort of stuff. I promise I'll take care of you." Brian said, trying to reassure her. It was hard when he wasn't even sure of what his friends would say when he did make it back to California. He thought about Dominic and the rest of the crew. Jesse had been shot but had made it as well as Vince but the team hadn't seen he since they had let them go.  
  
"I don't need anyone to take care of me. If you love California so much, why are you here?" Stacey asked as the rain began to pour.  
  
"I told you, I just finished a job here for customs and then I had to stay here to get custody of you." Brian said, her attitude starting to piss her off. "Listen, I am trying to be understanding,. But, Stacey, you can't hate me for trying to help you." Brian looked her in the eyes intently. Stacey's blue yes looked away, knowing he was more than right. She got out without a word and headed up to her soon to be vacant room. She closed the door, locked it, and fell on the bed sobbing. After she felt as though she couldn't cry anymore, she got up to pack her clothes. She looked at her soft and furry cheerleading bear, the last thing her mom had given her before she had died.   
  
She sat up and shuddered at the memory. It was last period and she was just finishing up the cheerleader's dance at the pep rally. Mr. Owens, the principle, had called her name over the intercom and she was escorted to he office. It wasn't anything new, as she often got into trouble. It was when they had asked her to sit down that her world soon came crumbling down around her, Her mother had been hit by a drunk driver and had been killed instantly upon impact. Her mom had been her only family , as Brian had a different mom. She hugged her knees to her chest and drifted off into a fitful sleep. 


	2. 2nd chapter by cruelcapricorn

Chapter Two-by Cc  
  
Another Friday night. Another race. Another easy win. Dominic had felt like he had been in a rut for a long time. Since the heists and the Brian stint, his life had fallen back into place. Yet for some reason he felt like there was a hole. That something was missing. Everything seemed so normal and no matter how many times he told himself that was how it should be, the feeling that there could be more grew even stronger.  
  
Jesse and Vince were finally back in good health, Letty seemed as happy as ever and Leon was his usual, wise cracking self. Mia, however, was not. Her act fooled the rest of the team but he could see right through it. It pained him to know what heartache she was suffering but there was nothing he could do about that. It would be hard on them all if Brian came back into the picture, there were many 'issues' that Dom himself would have to bring up with him. He didn't want to go there, he would deal with that if and when it happened.  
  
The party at their house was uneventful and brought no pleasure to him at all. An hour after hearing wannabe racers congratulate him was enough and he ended up going upstairs with Letty so they could celebrate their own way.  
  
Monday morning came along and they were back to work as usual. Cars were almost like the basis of the team and the mechanics among them were quite content working under the hood of one. As usual, they all headed to the store for lunch, in their respective automobiles.  
  
Mia studied at the counter as they all rolled up, business was slow and she was glad to see them. She greeted them all with a smile as they took up their places at the around the counter or beside the chips.  
  
"Hey guys," she said brightly, Dom noted that her smile didn't quite make her eyes. She continued to make five sandwiches for five hungry mouths. As she turned around to hand Jesse his food, her mouth fell open and the plate fell to the floor, shattering and sending sandwich all over.  
  
"Mia! What the hell? That was my sandwich!" Jesse exclaimed, peeved that he was the last to get food in the first place and now Mia had dropped it right in front of him.  
  
Dom had turned around from in the caging to see what was going on when he heard all of the commotion. Seeing what had shocked Mia made his brow furrow, in turn causing the rest of the team to turn around and see what all the fuss was about. They were soon up to date and not one of them knew what to say. They all had a gut feeling that the day would come but had never quite prepared themselves for it.  
  
Walking up to the store, with a young girl following, was the man who had practically changed their lives. As much as they hated to admit it, he had saved them, in more ways than one. He stopped right in front of them, searching each and every familiar face. The girl following him did not look impressed and was wondering why no one had spoke. She didn't want to break the ice, so she stood back and watched things unfold.  
  
"Hey guys. You all look good," he started, in his Arizona accent, "Jesse, glad to see you're okay," he added. All heads turned to Jesse, who cleared his throat and half smiled.  
  
"Thanks," he murmured.  
  
"You too Vince"  
  
Dom made his way out from behind the counter and approached the blonde male before him. He cocked his head slightly, his face blank and filled with seriousness. They all sat in silence, waiting for the burly man to make another move.  
  
"I'm sorry in advance Brian," he spoke quietly but everyone could hear him clearly. Before Brian knew what was happening, Dominic's fist flew towards his face. 


	3. Written By BookWorm1990

Chapter 3: Written By BookWorm1990  
  
I watched Brian walk up to 6 people in a small shop, and I just followed behind.  
  
"Hey guys. You all look good," Brian said in his accent, just like mine.  
  
"Jesse, glad to see you're okay," .  
  
I take it Jesse was the small pale guy, because everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Thanks," Jesse muttered.  
  
"You too Vince" Brian added.  
  
Then a big muscular guy came from behind the counter.  
  
"I'm sorry in advance Brian," The guy said to Brian quietly.  
  
Then he punched Brian, and I screamed.  
  
Brian fell to the ground, but didn't get back up to punch him back.  
  
"Dom..." Brian started out, but Dom, interrupted him.  
  
"No Brian, if that's even your real name. You lied to me! You lied to the whole Team!"  
  
Brian got up slowly from the ground.  
  
"Dom, I'm sorry I lied to you." He looked around at everybody in the store. "I'm sorry I lied to all of you. But I was only doing my job."  
  
Dom laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Doing you job? Is doing your job sleeping with my baby sister?" Dom yelled, his face turning to pure anger and hatred.  
  
A girl with long black hair that looked like Dom spoke up.  
  
"Dom!"  
  
"Mia stay out of this! Brian you know what pain you caused Mia to go through? You know how many times she cried over you?"  
  
Brian shook his head.  
  
"No I don't, and I'm sorry I ran off, but Dom the FBI were after me, and plus my sisters Mom died! So now I'm gonna take care of her."  
  
Everyone looked at me.  
  
"Hi" I greeted quietly.  
  
"Guys, this is my baby sister Stacey O'Connor." Brian introduced me.  
  
"Hi." Everyone said quietly.  
  
"I know you guys don't trust me, or hell, will ever trust me again. But we were wondering if you got a couch and a floor we could sleep on for a day or two. At least until I can find us a small apartment." Brian said, while looking at Dom.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Yeah, you and Stacey can sleep in the living room." It was that girl Mia that spoke up.  
  
"Mia..." Dom said quietly turning his back to us.  
  
"Dom...they need a place to stay for like 2 nights."  
  
"Maybe he's still a cop."  
  
"He's not. He's on the FBI's most wanted list." I said.  
  
"Is that true?" Dom asked looking at Brian.  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
Dom and Brian had a 'stare down' for a minute. Nobody spoke.  
  
Then Dom ran a hand over his bald head.  
  
"Fine, but you'll be working at the garage again. And Stacey can help Mia at the shop."  
  
Then Dom walked up to Brian and started whispering in his ear. I could probably hear it, since I was closest.  
  
"You better sleep with one eye open buddy, cause I still got payback for you for hurting Mia." Then walked off.  
  
Top of Form 1  
Bottom of Form 1 


	4. Chapter by LowRyderBabe

A few days later Stacey and Brian were settled into things and she was starting her first day of school in the big, star studded city of Los Angeles. She still didn't want to be there, but she figured she could deal with it for the next two years. Then she'd be free and no one could stop her from doing anything. The argument she'd had with her brother just this morning was still fresh in her mind. Brian had been going on about how much she was going to love it in California since they had gotten there, and this morning had just been too much.  
'Stace, I' m going take you to school then I'll see if Mia will pick you up, okay?' he said looking at her, 'And I promise, you're gonna love it.' Brian said, for what seemed to be the millionth time, to Stacey. She just couldn't take it anymore. She snapped and lost the passive outlook on the whole situation.  
'Brian, Jesus fricken Christ! Will you lay off already?!? I don't like it here, and I'm never going to! You made me leave all my friends, my whole damn life, back in Miami. And did you ever even think to ask how I felt about it? No, you just took all our stuff and packed us up, moving us to the other side of the country. So, sorry if I ain't exactly a happy person right now. And to clear up any doubts, I HATE IT HERE!' With that, she stormed out of the room until it was time to leave. She didn't talk to Brian the whole time and slammed the door to the car shut in front of the school, when he tried to tell her Leon was going to pick her up instead of Mia. As she walked up the stairs in front of the school, Stacey couldn't help but think that maybe she'd been a little hard on her brother. She quickly forgot any thoughts of remorse when she remembered that he was the one who had chose to move them out here in the first place. She then decided that he was going to have to be punished somehow.  
Being so preoccupied with her thoughts, Stacey was surprised, to say the least, when she bumped into someone and all her things fell to the ground.  
"Watch where you walk girlie." Said the guy that she had bumped into. Before she could even reply, a girl was standing in front of the guy. "Why don't you shut up, Derek." She said emphasizing his name, "And leave the poor girl alone, she ain't done anything to you. Boohoo she accidentally bumped into you. You aren't exactly Mr. Oh So Suave yourself you know. So before you go getting on her case back up and look at your damn self, boy"  
Turning on her heel and grabbing Stacey's hand, who had just finished picking all her things back up, walked back to where she had come from. When they got there, Stacey found herself surrounded by a group of people. Finally the girl turned to look at her and said, holding out her hand,  
"Hey, I'm Tess Andrews. This is my sis Nathalia, but we all call her Nattie," She said pointing at a girl to her left. "This is Josh Bates, Jade Erickson, Matt Whittimore, Dan Michaels, Madison James, Paige Mason, and these are the twins Hayden and Connor Evans." She continued pointing at people in a line, from the left of her sister.  
While Tess had been introducing her to every, Stacey took the time to take in their appearances. Nathalia had red hair that looked to be about the color of blood, and eyes that looked like honey. She was pretty tall standing at about five feet eight inches. Jade had long, black hair that reached just below he shoulders, and had crystal blue eyes. She was the shortest of all the girls and looked to be about five feet four inches. Madison and Paige looked a lot alike. Both were about five seven, with short, light brown hair. The only difference was their eyes. Madison had hazel eyes and Paige had brown. The boys all pretty much looked the same. Tall, all over six feet, muscular, and every single one looked like they could be kind of intimidating when they needed to be. Josh and Dan both had dark brown, almost black, hair and blue eyes. Matt had sandy blonde hair with deep brown eyes that were really intense and made you feel as if he could see all your deepest, darkest secrets. The twins were identical with shaggy, dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. But Tess was the one who made her do a double take. She had light blonde hair, that had a slight reddish tint to it and her eyes were the one thing that made Stacey look twice in the first place. Tess' eyes were a jade green color around her pupils, which faded to a deep blue as the color traveled farther out. She was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a light pink halter top, and a pair light pink high heeled flip flops.  
"I'm Stacey." After a chorus of 'hi's, 'what's up's and a few other greetings they all got to talking.  
"So where you from?" Tess asked her.  
"Miami, I just moved here with my older brother."  
"Parents not around much?"  
"No, they're both dead. My mom just died not too long ago."  
"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" she began but was soon interrupted by Stacey.  
"Don't worry about it. You didn't know."  
"Still that's gotta be rough. I can't imagine what that'd be like."  
"So how's the cheerleading squad here?" She asked expecting the worst.  
"Oh dear GOD." Nathalia said before Tess could say anything. "Ya'll we got us another one."  
"What are you talking about Nattie?" Hayden asked her, thinking she was losing her mind.  
"We gots another cheerleader added to our group, here."  
"You're a cheerleader?" Josh asked.  
"Hella yeah I am. And damn proud of it too. Who is the other cheerleader here?"  
"Me and Tess both are." Jade told her.  
"Yeah and we actually have an opening on the squad. One of the other girls just moved and we gotta replace her ass." And with those words the three girls broke into a conversation about cheerleading and routines, while the rest of the group looked at them and rolled their eyes. They didn't understand how they could be that into cheerleading.  
Soon the bell rang and Stacey found herself in the same homeroom, ecology, as Tess, Dan, Jade, and Hayden. Sitting in the back with the four of them, the three girls quickly started their conversation back up. The two boys, looking at them for a minute, quickly started to talk about cars.  
"So yeah, here's the form for tryouts, and we'll teach you a quick routine during our lunch period." Tess whispered to her.  
"Okay, that'd be great! Thanks so much for all your help." She whispered back.  
"It ain't no thang. We cheerleaders gotta stick together. Not to mention us blondes that's an even worse minority."  
"Tell me bout it girl, we're always getting ripped on."  
"That's cause you guys just make it oh so easy." Jade whispered to them in a teasing tone.  
"Shut up!" Tess and Stacey both said at the same time, making the teacher look at them.  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Miss Andrews, Miss O'Connor?" She said looking at them like they'd committed murder.  
"Nothing that concerns you, Mrs. Franklin. Just trying to help the girl out, you know, get her adjusted." Tess said. She couldn't stand this teacher and didn't hide it.  
"Well then, maybe Miss O'Connor can tell me, do you know of any streams or rivers in the state of California that are channelized?"  
"Did you not just hear her?" Stacey asked the teacher, pissed that she was asking her a question that she knew she wouldn't be able to answer. "I'm new here. Just came in from Miami. Just in case you didn't know that's in Florida. On the other side of the country. Do you really think I'd know the answer to that question?"  
"I'd stop speaking now if I were you Miss O'Connor. It seems that Miss Andrews has already had a negative effect on you and your attitude."  
"Oh HELL no you did not just say that! Who do you think you are, huh? Just because your life is a miserable excuse, doesn't mean you can take it out on us. And just because you don't like me doesn't mean you can take it out on Stacey!"  
"Miss Andrews, please leave my class room now."  
"No fucking problem. I'd be glad to." Grabbing her books off her desk, and her purse off the floor, Tess walked out the door and slammed it shut on her way out.  
"Now are there going to be anymore interruptions?" Mrs. Franklin asked clearly mad.  
"Yeah, just these two." Jade said as she and Stacey got up and walked out of the room.  
Standing in the hall, the three girls were clearly pissed.  
"Is she always such a bitch?" Stacey asked.  
"Yeah, really shouldn't have said anything though. Now you've just brought yourself into our little war that we've had since my freshman year."  
"You guys are screwed. You know that right?" Jade told them looking totally serious.  
"No shit. Well this is gonna be one hell of a year for you isn't it?"  
"You're so damn right about that. This is gonna be really interesting. I might actually end up liking it here after all." Stacey said.  
"Oh man we're gonna be so unstoppable this year. There's three of us and we're gonna kick a whole lot of skanky, stuck-up cheerleader ass!" Jade said, beaming at the thought, and at the mental picture of that actually happening.  
"Well ladies I gotta say we better hope for a miracle." Tess said looking behind the two of them.  
"What are you talking about? Why?" They asked her at the same time.  
"Cause Franklin called in reinforcements. Here comes Gardner walking down the hall."  
"Oh shit. Can this day get any worse?"  
"Do you wanna test that theory?"  
"No, it might jinx Stacey here and we can't have that happening. We're gonna need her this year."  
"Ladies, you disrupted class, yet again." He said looking at them with his disapproval. Tess couldn't help but roll her eyes.  
"Seriously, it isn't anything new. I don't see why you keep putting me in her damn homeroom. She hates me and I hate her. It's as simple as that. If you'd take me out of her class we wouldn't have this problem almost every morning."  
"Miss Andrews, your homeroom can't change it is preset and we can't change it."  
"Well then I guess we'll just keep having these lovely morning meetings, wont' we?"  
"You three, go to the library for the remainder of your class time. I don't want you standing out here in this hallway for the next half an hour." And with that he turned and walked back towards his office.  
The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Before she knew it was the end of the day, and it was time for her cheerleading tryout. Walking into the gym she looked from her friends to the rest of the squad. She knew that it was going to be tough. They looked like they didn't want her there and she knew she was going to have to work hard to impress them. Soon she was in her element and doing what she did best. She was cheering and she loved every moment of it. It was the one thing that she had left from her old life. Before she knew it, the tryouts were over and they were waiting for the results. Soon the captain, who happened to be Jade came out and said,  
"Even though all of you were great we could only pick one of you. And in order to be the best we can we had to pick the best candidate. And that girl just happens to be.... Stacey O'Connor!"  
Stacey was so happy she had made it. The tryouts had been closed so they couldn't see how the other people did. She was just glad that she finally had the one small piece of the life that had been left behind back.  
Walking out the doors after the announcement had been made; Stacey started the long walk to the store. She had just reached the side walk when a car pulled up in front of her. It was a black RX-7 with dark tinted windows. Watching as the passenger side window rolled down, she soon saw Tess' smiling face.  
"Hey chick, do you need a ride."  
"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks." She said opening the door and sliding in the car.  
"It's not a problem. So, where to?"  
"Toretto's café. Sweet ride by the way."  
"Thanks, I just repainted it. Now I've gotta get it airbrushed with a design as soon as I decided what I want to do with it."  
"I'm sure you'll come up with something."  
"Aww thanks girl. Well you ready to go?"  
"Yeah, let's roll."  
"Oh we're definitely gonna roll." And with that they pulled out of the parking lot. The whole time neither noticed the yellow skyline parked out in front of the school.  
  
A/N: Okay so here's my first chappie! Can't wait for Temp chapter cause we all know that it's gonna ROCK!! I'm just happy to be a part of this. Can't wait to see where this story is headed. It'll definitely be unique and real interesting. Hope you like the chapter. Read and Review!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Oh Shit! By TempestRaces

Chapter 5 –  
  
AN: Here we go. Hope I don't let ya'll down with this. Aiight. On with the show.  
  
The black RX-7 was off like a shot down the boulevard the school was situated on. Stacey laughed a bit nervously and grabbed the door handle. She wasn't used to someone driving as fast and crazy as her new friend Tess was. Not only did Brian not think she should be driving fast he didn't drive in any way other then sedate when she was in the car with him.  
  
"You want me to slow off?" Tess asked with a glance at the blonde in her passenger seat.  
  
"Naw, I'm fine." Stacey said, and in truth she was growing accustomed to the other girl's extremes of speed and movement.  
  
"So, you need to go right to Toretto's or you wanna go for a little cruise down to the beach for an ice-cream?"  
  
"Well, other then not being dressed for the beach at all I'd say that sounded awesome." Stacey replied with a glance at herself.  
  
She was wearing a black singlet and a pair of faded blue jeans with her sneakers from tryouts. She didn't think she was very beach ready.  
  
"Girl, we're only gonna walk on the boardwalk, not go swimming." Tess giggled at Stacey in a friendly way. "You'll be fine. You down?"  
  
"For sure. Let's go." Stacey decided in a heartbeat it sounded like fun. Surely her bother wouldn't be mad at her. She had just arrived and hadn't even wanted to live in L.A. Surely the fact that she'd made friends and gotten on the squad on her first day would make Brian happy for her.  
  
It did vaguely occur to her to call him on his cell and let him know where she was off to, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and concentrated on the scenery speeding by as she watched Tess drive. Brian had uprooted her without much concern for how she felt about it to come stay with people who he hadn't seen in a long time, who she didn't know from Adam, and who he'd screwed over added to the mix.  
  
Stacey herself didn't drive. It had never been a big priority in her life. She'd been able to get around Miami just fine with no car, and cheering had been her only ambition. She'd planned on getting a cheer scholarship to a school with a solid cheer squad and taking something like business or literature while she was in college.  
  
The only thing L.A. had going for it in her mind was that it was home of the Lakers. She could always audition to be a Laker girl after high school.  
  
Tess brought her out of her internal reflection with a giggle and a poke to the shoulder.  
  
"Earth to Stacey. Chick, we're here."  
  
"Sorry girl, I was in my own world."  
  
"No kidden. What was you thinking about so deep?"  
  
"I was thinking that I'd like to be a Laker girl after High School."  
  
"NO WAY!" Tess exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. I think it would be cool." Stacey answered, thinking that Tess was making fun of her.  
  
"Me'n Jade think the same thing! Wouldn't it be the shit if we all got on? We could get an apartment in the city together and go to all the stuff together like tanning and the gym and practise and the games. It'd be so cool."  
  
"Wow, that's just what I was thinking." Stacey admitted with a happy laugh. She was glad to have found a kindred spirit on her first day of school.  
  
The girls got out of the car and Tess linked her arm through Stacey's affectionately.  
  
"Girl, we are gonna have one hell of a year." Tess said and walked Stacey toward the trendy ice-cream stand of that particular stretch of beach.  
  
*~*  
  
"Yo dawg. What was your sister wearing?"  
  
"I don't know Leon. She changes like a hundred times a day dude. After this class and that practise. Why?"  
  
"Cause I ain't seen her yet. I been sitting outside this school for the last half hour and she ain't here. I seen a girl that looked a bit like her get in a black RX-7 though."  
  
"If she took off on us she is so dead!" Brian exclaimed than wiped sweat off his forehead with a shop rag, leaving dirty smudges all across his face. "Thanks for going for her Leon, but you may as well come home. If she isn't there by now she isn't gonna be."  
  
"Aiight Dawg. Damn it's hot out." With that Leon shut his cell phone and fired up his car. He couldn't find it in himself to like Stacey very much in that moment. It had to be 100 out and he'd been sitting in his car waiting for the little snot for half an hour in the heat. His car had no A/C, weighed too damned much, according to Jesse, and he'd refused to roll the windows down and sit there being stared at by little punks. That and being asked inane questions like 'wow, you drive on the wrong side of the road?' and 'where'd that come from?' So he'd left his highly tinted windows up and suffered the heat. With a muttered oath he put the car in gear and headed back to DT, sweat running down his face and back.  
  
*~*  
  
After an hour at the beach talking to cute guys and eating ice-cream Tess checked the time.  
  
"Wow, girl, it's like 5 o'clock. We should head out. I gotta get home for dinner or it's my ass."  
  
"Shit. Me too! My brother's liable to have kittens as it is."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you shoulda called him since it's your first day loose on L.A. and all." Tess said gently, not wanting to sound like she was chastising her new friend, but thinking the girl should be reminded L.A. wasn't the friendliest place on earth and her brother would likely know that.  
  
"Yeah, and Brian's overprotective enough."  
  
"Hold up! Brian who?" Tess had just put two and two together and come up with 5. The girl's brother was named Brian and they were staying with the Toretto's.  
  
"Brian O'Connor, of course. You know me, Stacey O'Connor." Stacey giggled.  
  
"Shit girl, you better watch out at school for Sukura Tran."  
  
"Why?" Stacey looked confused.  
  
"Your brother Brian killed her brother Johnny in some police chase gone wrong and the whole lot of the remaining Trans have been out for revenge ever since."  
  
"Shit. My brother is always fucking shit up for me. Well, let's just keep who my bro is and where I stay between you and me for now then. Ok?" Stacey asked, almost desperately. She didn't want to have her life at school messed up on the second day she was there.  
  
"Damn girl, no sweat. There's other O'Connor's at our school. Not like she's gonna know unless it gets out you have a brother named Brian. But having Torreto come to get you at school isn't a great idea."  
  
"What'dya mean?"  
  
"You missed seeing the yellow Skyline at the school curb I take it?"  
  
"What's a Skyline, and why is a yellow one important?" Stacey felt momentarily like the dumb cheerleading blonde stereotype so many people held her to.  
  
"A skyline is only the best street racing car on earth, and a yellow one is important because one of Dom's racer/mechanic boys drives it. Leon, owner of the car god."  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"What now girlie?"  
  
"Mia was supposed to pick me up from school. I bet Brian sent Leon instead and I blew him off!"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you knew. I could tell you were pissed at your bro so I figured you'd like the ride with me instead of his racer friends. I mean, worse things coulda happened to you then a ride with a totally hot guy in a totally hot car but still, since you didn't seem keen on going home I thought I'd intervene."  
  
"Yeah, it's cool, but the fight with Brian over not calling just turned into a brawl with Brian over not calling and blowing off his friend, even though I didn't really know I was doing it."  
  
"It'll be ok girl. Just tell him I kidnapped you.  
  
"Yeah. I'll tell him the truth. I forgot about the ride he was sending me and I forgot to call."  
  
Tess gave Stacey a look.  
  
"Ok, that I forgot about the ride and I just didn't want to call."  
  
Tess laughed. With a quick turn of the wheel Tess pulled her RX-7 to a shuddering halt in front of the Toretto house.  
  
"How'd you know where to take me?" Stacey asked.  
  
"My brother knows Toretto. My brother races sometimes and he always gets invited to Dom's parties so I been here a few times."  
  
"Ok, cool. I hope we have a party someday so that you can come and we can hang out." Stacey said as she opened the door of the car to get out.  
  
"Shit girl, Toretto parties every time he wins, so he parties every Saturday. My bro lets me come every time I want to."  
  
"No doubt Brian'll have me on house arrest for the next few years anyways. It's not likely he'll let me go to any party. Even if it is in the same house."  
  
"We'll see. Plus my bro has lots of parties himself so you'll just have to tell him we're having a sleep over at my place to plan new routines and it'd be cheer suicide if you didn't go." Tess giggled.  
  
"That'd work. No matter how mad he got at me he'd never take away cheering. It's all I got left."  
  
"Yeah, well good. We are gonna run that squad girl. I mean with Jade as the captain we're all set. Just tell your bro we took you out to celebrate and in the excitement of it all you forgot about your arranged ride."  
  
"Hey, that's good!" Stacey smiled and slammed the car door. "Thanks for everything. See you tomorrow!" Stacey walked up to the front walk and started to the house.  
  
"Girlie!" Tess called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna ride tomorrow morning? I come by this place every day anyways. I don't mind picken you up on the way."  
  
"That would be so cool!" Stacey answered and waved till the black car disappeared around a corner. Then she trudged up the walk and opened the front door quietly. She could hear people in the kitchen at the rear of the house but there was no one to be seen.  
  
She set her book bag down and walked slowly toward the rear of the house. She schooled herself not to look guilty. If she'd really just forgotten she wouldn't be guilty about it. She entered the kitchen and found the whole team sitting around the table.  
  
"Hi guys." Stacey said, not too enthusiastically but not meanly either. She had no idea who most of the people in front of her were, she hadn't been around long enough to memorize names. She caught one guy giving her dirty looks and supposed he was the guy who she'd blown off at her school. What had Tess called him? Ian? Leo? Something like that...  
  
Leon! It came to her in that second. So she knew Leon and her brother. And Mia. She could tell her brother had a thing for the dark girl. She hoped they got together so that Brian would have something to keep him occupied other then making her life a living hell.  
  
Stacey caught Mia giving her a pitying look and wondered what it was about for a split second before Brian came into the room.  
  
"Where the hell were you? You never called! You were supposed to come home after school with the ride I sent for you!" Brian yelled from somewhere over Stacey's left shoulder.  
  
Stacey knew she was wrong not to call. But she wasn't a little kid. She didn't need Brian to send rides for her. She'd gotten around Miami just fine on her own. And maybe Miami wasn't L.A. But it was still big and she wasn't a child.  
  
"I'm sorry I never called but I got a ride with a girl I met today."  
  
"You coulda called me so I'd know not to send someone after you! You have no business going anywhere with strangers!"  
  
"She's not a stranger! She's the assistant captain of the squad at my school! I got the open spot on the squad and I made friends with the captain and Tess, the girl who drove me home. Tess took me out for ice- cream to celebrate. I don't need you to arrange my rides like I was 2 and out on a play date!"  
  
"Leon went for you and waited half an hour for you to find his car."  
  
"Damn, I'm sorry I forgot about the ride you were sending me."  
  
"I can't believe you went off with someone you don't know." Brian yelled. He was irate with his sister and it was showing.  
  
"I can't believe you're gonna treat me like this when I made some friends. I mean, you tore me away from every last one of my friends from home to come out here just because you fucked up and wanted to try and place nice with these people. Damn, you coulda left me with Karen and her mom but no, you had to drag me across the country with you."  
  
"Watch your language! I'm your brother. You belong with me! Not with some girl you know and her mom."  
  
"Yeah, well we belong in Miami with my friends and Uncle Rome, not here with people I don't know that pretty much hate your guts. Not to mention that if anyone at school finds out you're my brother I'll get beat up because you killed some girl's older brother when you were here before. You always fuck stuff up for me!" Stacey shrieked.  
  
The team looked on, mostly in horror, Dom in anger that the girl was so unappreciative of a place to stay.  
  
"I'm sorry if doin my job is fuckin stuff up for you! Johnny Tran tried to kill Jesse! You don't know the whole story so don't come down on me for that."  
  
"Don't expect me to be happy to be here with you getting treated like I was 5 and that I should just be happy about it. Screw this, I'm outta here!" Stacey made a break for the open back door and throwing open the screen door she bounded out into the humid evening air and down the driveway.  
  
"Where you goin in such a hurry?" A tall, shaggy man she vaguely remembered as a friend of Torreto's asked her as she ran down the driveway, past his car he'd just pulled up in.  
  
"Anywhere my brother isn't!" Stacey exclaimed as she walked past the man, who was still seated in his car and headed for the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. You wanna ride somewhere?" Vince saw his chance to get back at Brian by helping his sister get away when it was clear they'd fought.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Stacey said and slid into the front seat of the brilliant blue Nissan.  
  
Vince backed out of the driveway and squealed off down the street. He glanced into his rearview in time to see Brian at the end of the driveway shaking his fist. He knew that if Brian complained to Dominic they could end up having a fight over it but in that moment it was worth it to Vince to stick it to Brian.  
  
Stacey thought about which one of the Toretto gang would want to help her screw her brother.  
  
"You must be Vince right?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you guess? Rep precedes me?" Vince asked with a laugh.  
  
"You're the only one who hates Brian as much as I do in this moment." Stacey frowned.  
  
"I'm entitled. Why do you hate him?"  
  
"How 'bout I hardly know him, he dragged me across the country, and then when I came home a bit late after a great day he had to ruin it by fighting with me in front of all those people I don't even know. I don't want to go back there."  
  
"How bout we go get something to eat then?" Vince asked, hungry and knowing it would piss Brian off.  
  
"You sound just like my uncle Ro. Always hungry." Stacey laughed for the first time since she'd gotten out of Tess' car.  
  
"If you have uncles why are you living with your brother?"  
  
"Oh, Ro's not my real uncle, he's Brian's best friend really. But he's much nicer then Brian."  
  
"Ok." Vince pulled up to a restaurant and parked the car.  
  
They had dinner and Vince found Stacey interesting to talk to. She reminded him a bit of Mia. She was into girlie things like makeup and clothes and, oh god, cheerleading. But she was smart and funny and perky too.  
  
After their meal Vince drove them home. They were sitting in the car in the driveway about to get out when Stacey turned to Vince.  
  
"I know you just did this to piss Brian off, but thanks anyway. If I had to fight with him more right then it would have been really bad. I had a good time at dinner."  
  
"Me too." Vince answered. He didn't know what he was thinking but he leaned over and kissed Stacey softly on the lips. She was clearly shocked at first but then she kissed him back, a bit unsure of her self. They both sat back. Vince didn't know what had possessed him.  
  
"Wow." Stacey said, and giggled. They both looked at the front door at the same time to see Brian and Dom staring at them.  
  
"Oh shit." They said in unison.  
  
AN: Ok, Cheer, darling, I think you're up next aint ya? Did you like the fight? I think I gave Cheer some thing to work with here, so I can't wait to see where this goes... 


	6. OH HELL NO! By cheerthis95

Chapter 5 by cheerthis95  
  
Oh Hell No  
  
"Jordan, upstairs now." Brian said, pissed as hell. He was pointing to the inside of the house. It wasn't him that Stacey was afraid of. IT was that menacing glare that the guy, Dominic, was giving to her and Vince.   
  
"I am not your toy you can boss around, Brian." Stacey yelled, getting out of the car, her temper only beginning to heat up.  
  
"You are my sister and you ARE in my custody and I can tell you what to-do." He said, his eyes flashing angrily. Stacey stormed off inside, not ready to end this fight. "What the hell is your problem? It isn't my fault she died, Stacey. I didn't ask for her to pass away." He said, the words searing through Stacey's heart like a fiery stake.   
  
"And no one asked you to step up and be the hero and try to save me, either!" Stacey said, pushing back her tears of anger, pain, hurt and shock.  
  
"I did it because I love you." He said.  
  
"Bullshit, Brian. You have to be the good guy. You have always had to be the good guy and this time is no different. You and I both know this. Well, guess what? You can be the good guy all you want cause I am outta here and you cannot stop me." Stacey fumed angrily, throwing what little she had brought with her into cheerleading duffel bag.  
  
"You are not going anywhere, Stacey. I am hellified pissed but I am not going to let you walk through that door and leave just like that." Brian argued.  
  
"Watch me, Brian. I don't care about shit anymore. Nothing. You go that? NOT EVEN YOU." Stacey slung the bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. She was almost home free when Dominic stepped in front   
  
of her, his muscular build blocking the entire door frame.  
  
"Where ya goin?" He asked, his voice deep and calm. Stacey backed up, trying to think of another escape route.  
  
"Out of this house and far away from him." Stacey answered honestly, trying to avoid looking into Dominic's eyes.   
  
"Let's go for a drive." Dominic took her bag form her shoulder and winked at Brain to assure him everything would be fine when he got back.  
  
"You don't have to do this." Stacey sighed, putting her bag on her lap when she was seat belted in.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately I do." Dominic sighed back at her. He drove in silence. "Your brother, let's just say I am not happy with him either. But I will not let you act like that and treat him like that when he gave up all that in Miami for you and to take care of you." Dominic turned a corner so fast Stacey almost felt dizzy.   
  
"He left because he wanted to leave." Stacey objected. Dominic looked at her and continued to drive.  
  
"Must be true." HE said. "What they say about cheerleaders." HE said, his face showing no sigh of a smile.  
  
"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Stacey asked defensively. All her life she had to have defended her cheerleader 'reputation'.  
  
"Cheerleaders got no brains." He said, knowing she was going to go ape on him. He could handle it and it was better than her doing it to her brother. He couldn't stand when Mia had lashed her pain and sadness out on him so he felt obligated to help Brian out in that way. They had that much in common. Both of them lost a parent and their little sisters were suffering the most and then taking it out on them. Mia had done the EXACT same thing. It had almost caused Dominic to give her up and quit on life. He couldn't stand there and let Brian go through that. He respected what he had done for the team too much and his friendship, even though he wasn't ready to admit that.  
  
A/N: Go Cc-it is all on you now! Hope I did good after Temp's kick ass chapter! So, LowRyder and BookWorm, get ready! Glad you guys area digging this, cause I am and I know the rest of us girls are having fun so you guys keep up wit the reviews and let us know what you like and don't like! Peace, love CHEER 


	7. Ready? Okay! By cruelcapricorn

Chapter 7 – 'Ready? Okay! By Cc  
  
"OH HELL NO! I can't believe you have the audacity to say that you meat headed grease monkey!" Stacey shot back at him, proud of her fast comeback. She wouldn't have him put her down, just because she was a cheerleader didn't mean she was a ditz.  
  
"Excuse me but engines are a very complicated thing. I don't see what you do, aside from clapping your hands and high kicking. Ready? Okay!" He replied, putting on his best squeaky voice for the last part. It made Stacey want to laugh at the butch man doing an impression of a cheerleader but what he had said struck a nerve and it made her defensive about the thing she loved.  
  
"I'll have you know that cheerleaders have to have top grades to stay on the team. And it is so much more complicated than you think," she defended herself, for the millionth time. She'd said that line too many times for her liking. She was downright sick of ignorant people putting in their two cents about the 'typical' cheerleader. They had no idea how much practice went into it and how they had to maintain high standards in their class work too.  
  
"Oh sure, you have to know how to spell," he added, glancing at her and seeing the anger rise to her face.  
  
Dom sped around another corner, pretending to loose some control to get back at her. She saw this, her eyes automatically widened and her mouth let out a small yelp. He grinned inwardly and brushed it off like it was no big thing.  
  
"I'm not even going to bother with your superficial ass, you're just like everybody else. Thinking you know best and that we're all stupid. Like we can't even tie our own shoes. Well, you can go fuck yourself for all I care," she finished, indignantly. She really didn't want to have to deal with Dominic as well as Brian and the way he was speaking to her made her so angry.  
  
"All right, I'm sorry," Dom decided to ease off, she didn't need him to rile her up. "Look, I've been in your brothers position before. He just cares about you and what you pulled today was...well, it didn't make him feel any better about having to uproot you," Stacey tried to interrupt but Dom pressed on, "I understand that you made new friends and that's a good thing but what you did with Vince was one step too far. And I know that's most likely Vince's fault but you haven't heard half the story about what happened last time Brian was here." Dom shook his head and sighed. "Just ease up on him a little, this is hard for him too"  
  
Stacey didn't know what to say. She shrugged and turned away. They sat in silence, Stacey staring out of the window and Dom keeping his eyes on the road. Since she was being so quiet, he thought he must've given her something to think about.  
  
Hoping that she had calmed down now, he spun the steering wheel and did a U- turn, heading back to the house. Used to Dom's driving by now, this didn't phase her and he was surprised that she hadn't even batted an eyelid.  
  
Vince had watched Stacey and Dom drive away. He was still sat in his car, feeling a mixture of satisfaction and guilt. He had enjoyed the look on Brian's face when he had seen them kiss but then again, he had kind of used Stacey to get back at him. He knew she was way too young for him and he just hoped he hadn't given her the wrong impression.  
  
He got out of his car and headed inside. Leon greeted him with a strange smile on his face from on the couch. He was trying hard not to laugh at the current situation, he too had seen the look on Brian's face and even though he didn't have that big a problem with him, the petty fighting between him and Vince was too good to miss.  
  
Brian came in from the kitchen and stopped in the doorway when he saw Vince, who was still stood beside the front door. He stepped down into the living room and started to stare Brian down. Brian wasn't going to let Vince win again so he stared back with a placid, emotionless expression. Leon was loving every minute of it and he put down the controller to the playstation to watch them.  
  
"You seem to have a thing about guys sisters," said Brian, crossing his arms and cocking his head.  
  
"And you seem to have a problem with loyalty," Vince replied, bitterness in his words.  
  
"So what-"he was cut off by Dom coming in through the door, shortly followed by Stacey. Dom looked from Vince to Brian and quickly realized they were about to have it out. However, Vince and Brain were both looking at Stacey to see what she was going to do.  
  
She could feel both their eyes burn into her. She shrugged and walked through them and sat beside Leon, picking up the controller and playing where he had left off. He suppressed the urge to laugh again, she'd just walked into a tension filled room and started to play playstation.  
  
"Stacey, we need to talk," said Brian, breaking the silence that lay over them.  
  
"Why? So you can have another chance to get mad at me? No thanks," she said, her eyes never straying from the television screen.  
  
Vince, Dom and Leon all turned to look at Brian. Waiting to see if he would explode or remain his calm composure.  
  
"Fine. I give up on you Stacey. You want to go back to Miami, then go. I'm not going to stop you," Brian said, sounding tired. He slowly walked into the kitchen and Stacey stared after him, in awe. Was he being serious? Did he really want her to leave?  
  
A/N: Okay, there it is. My new chapter, I hope you're satisfied my eyes are watering from sneezing so much but I still carried on typing away. I hand it over to you now Bookworm. Hope this was a good place for you to take it up. I hope we're all having fun with this, I know I am. Let us know what y'all think, later Cc. 


	8. Home By BookWorm1990

Chapter 8: Home  
  
"Fine! I'll go! Thanks for nothing you piece of shit!" I screamed.  
  
Brian walked upstairs without saying anything.  
  
I felt hurt.  
  
I know I should be happy. A chance to go back to my old school. To be with my old friends.....  
  
But I have new friends already, Tess and Jade, and I already made the Cheerleading squad.  
  
I shook my head and got up, leaving the PS2 game on for Leon, then ran upstairs and grabbed the bag that I already had packed from when I was going to run away.  
  
"Stacey." I turned and saw Letty standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You should calm the hell down and un-pack your bag." Letty commanded.  
  
"Who are you? My mother? Sorry Chickie, but my Mom's dead. So that means that no ones allowed to tell me what to do." I said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Your in your brothers custody, so you should be listening to him." Letty said.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Bullshit. Was Brian there while I was growing up? Was Brian there when Mom's little boyfriends would tell me to fuck off, or go be a hooker? No, hell, he's never even seen me cheer before!" I shouted, my eyes starting to tear up.  
  
I saw Brian walk in from behind Letty as she left.  
  
"What the hell did Mom's boys do to you?" Brian asked and walked into my bedroom.  
  
I put down my bag and sat on the corner of the bed.  
  
"What do you think?" I said with a sneer.  
  
"Did they....." Brian said, not wanting to finish the sentence.  
  
"Yes Brian they did. They touched me, they did whatever the fuck they wanted." I said and whipped my eyes.  
  
"And then she had to die that night, why was it that night?" I said to myself more then Brian.  
  
"What night?" Brian asked and sat down besides me.  
  
"It was a Saturday night, and I had a competition for cheering. But she never showed up.... It wasn't until after the competition that I found out she was in the crash, a drunk driver they said, but when they showed me pictures of the guy, I realized it was Mom's ex boyfriend." I swallowed and took a deep breath.  
  
"I loved Mom, I really did. She just had a bad habit of choosing the wrong men. But she was so great to me." I said, remembering when she would be screaming at the top of her lungs while I cheered.  
  
Brian then did something, that so wasn't him.....He hugged me.  
  
"Stac. I'm so so sorry. I never knew, or else I would have put a stop to what they were doing to you." Brian said. I hugged him back.  
  
I finally didn't hate being here that much, and I realized that I had a brother, half brother actually, but now he felt like a real brother. You know, the one's that will always be there to protect you and support you.  
  
"Brian....I'm so sorry that I was being a jerk to you...it's just that I miss Mom so much." I said and pulled back.  
  
"It's ok lil sis." He said.  
  
"Now you want some dinner? Mia's a great cook." Brian asked, as he took my hand and led me down stairs.  
  
"Hell yeah. I'm starved." Brian looked at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Watch your mouth." Brian said and we went into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Mr. I'm So So Sorry" I said with a grin. Brian shook his head and threw me on his back piggy back style.  
  
I felt at home now.  
  
A/N; I now hand it over to Low Rider...hope I did good! 


	9. Race Night By LowRyder

Chapter Nine Race Night  
  
The rest of the week just flew by for Stacey. She was constantly busy, and every minute of her day was spent at school, at the café working, or at practice. Her relationship with Brian was slowly getting better, but the still had their occasional fights like all brothers and sisters do. The day after her talk with Dom she told Tess and Jade what he'd said about cheerleaders. They were pissed and decided that these three cheerleaders were going to have to show up at the next race, which happened to be that Friday. They were going to show him just how stupid cheerleaders were. Before they knew it, it was Friday and Tess was waiting outside of the Toretto's house. Standing on the curb next to her car she took the small nail file she kept in her purse and began cleaning under her nails. That was one thing she couldn't stand. Dirty finger nails. She didn't understand how people could just let their nails get all that gunk under them; it was gross.  
Suddenly Stacey appeared in her bedroom window. Looking down at Tess she knew exactly what her friend was doing. She then opened her window and yelled to her,  
"I'll be right there. I'm trying to find my shoes!"  
"That's alright, you want some help?" Tess yelled back, looking up from her nails to the window and not finding her friend there anymore. She'd no sooner blinked then Stacey was again, visible from the window.  
"Yeah, I'll meet you at the door!"  
Smiling and shaking her head at her friend, she threw her keys into her purse and started for the door. Tess couldn't help but think that the two of them might have been separated at birth. They were so much alike. They both liked to eat the same things, loved cheerleading, and acted older than they really were but at times could act like they were years younger than they were. Straightening her clothes as she got to the steps, she walked to the door. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it was yanked open, causing her to take a step back while letting out a small scream.  
"Girlie, you scared the shit outta me!"  
"Sorry," Stacey said trying to keep a straight face and hold back her laughter, "Thought I might beat you to the door."  
"No problem," Tess told her as she stepped in the house, "Now where was the last place you had your shoes?"  
"In my room next to my duffle bag. Now they aren't there!"  
"Well let's get crackin' then. We really don't wanna be late. The last thing either one of us needs is to give her another reason to give us a detention."  
"Yeah, the woman tends to get a bit bitchy."  
"A bit?" Tess asked unbelievingly.  
"Okay so a lot." Stacey said, correcting herself.  
"Me n' Jade have a theory on that though."  
"Really? And what's that?" She asked as she opened her bedroom door and they walked in. The two of them immediately started looking for the shoes.  
"She's just jealous cuz we're everything she wished she could be in high school. You know popular, athletic, and pretty." Tess said as she looked under the bed.  
"How do you know she wasn't any of that in high school?" Stacey asked her curiosity getting the best of her.  
"Jade and me were working on this teachers page in yearbook last year and it was a 'then and now' type of thing. We had to get all the teachers yearbook pictures and when we got to hers let's just say it wasn't pretty. And that's putting it nicely."  
"Damn, it couldn't be that bad." She said through her laughter.  
"It can and it was. I'll get that yearbook out and show you what it looks like, and then you can judge it yourself."  
"You're on. DAMN IT!! Where the hell are my shoes?"  
"What shoes are we looking for anyway?" Tess asked feeling dumb for not asking that question sooner.  
"My cheerleading shoes. I can't find them and I've looked everywhere!"  
"What size shoe do you wear?"  
"Seven and a half, Why?"  
"Don't worry bout it for now, I got an extra pair in my car. It's a good thing we wear the same size, cuz if we didn't you'd be so screwed."  
"Thanks. I still can't believe I lost my shoes. It really pisses me off, I've never lost track of my cheerleading stuff."  
"It isn't a problem. Why do you think I keep an extra pair of shoes in my car? I don't know how many times I've forgotten my shoes at home by accident." Tess told her, then looking at the alarm clock on the side table exclaimed suddenly, "Shit! Girl we gotta go like now!"  
"Alright, let's get outta here then." And with that the two of them walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs. When they were about halfway down the stairs Tess, who had been talking animatedly about their plans for that night, hadn't noticed the shirt lying where she was about to step, tripped and fell down the stairs taking Stacey with her. They both screamed as they rolled down the stairs. As soon as they had stopped and Tess had got her laughter under control, she hopped up from her spot on the floor, flung her pony tail behind her shoulder, and said in a highly amused voice,  
"Well that was fun but we gotta get going. Are you ready to leave?" All Stacey could do is look at her as if she was crazy. Trying to figure out just what the hell her friend was on she asked in a slightly worried voice,  
"Tess, did you hit your head or something?" Causing her friend to laugh even more. "No I didn't hit my head. Where is everyone anyway?"  
As she watched her friend try to stop giggling she notice Dom walk in from the kitchen door, followed closely by Brian, Leon, and Mia.  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Dom asked looking at the two girls, one still on the floor and the other leaned up against the wall trying to catch her breath. "What were you two screaming about?" As soon as she'd regained her composure Tess answered him.  
"Sorry, I'm kinda a klutz." She said, but the grin on her face showed she wasn't sorry at all. "I tripped on a shirt and fell down the stairs and decided that I'd take Stace along for the ride." As soon as she said this Leon found himself trying not to laugh at the look Stacey was throwing at her friend.  
"Ha ha, I think I'd have survived if you'd have left me standing on the stairs." Stacey told her while glaring at her half heartedly.  
"Aww girlie you know you had fun!"  
"Oh yeah, I always throw myself down stairs when I'm bored and want something fun to do."  
"Crap!! We're gonna be so late!" Tess said as she looked at the clock and saw that it was already ten minutes into their first period. "Wanna skip homeroom?" Brian decided that it was time to make himself known.  
"Umm... Hi," He said as Stacey groaned as she got up from the floor. "I'm Stacey's brother, Brian."  
"Oh uhh... Hi." She said trying to talk her way out of this mess already. She decided the truth would be the best option in this situation. "Okay I know that don't make me seem like the best person for Stacey to hang out with and all." She began and allowed Brian to get in his 'yeah you're right it doesn't' before she began again. "But you really don't understand. Our homeroom teacher is totally evil. She hates me and Stace! But she only hates Stacey because she's friends with me! So yeah I know I really don't need a detention and that Stacey prolly doesn't want one, and that's the only way to keep us from getting one. And okay I'ma shut up now cuz I've talked way too much."  
"Oh that was really smooth Tess." Stacey said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and wondering how her friend could ramble on like that.  
"Well I appreciate your honesty," Brain said looking at his little sister's new friend, and glad the girl hadn't tried to lie to him about why she'd said that in the first place. "But why are you guys still here anyways?" Stacey decided to answer her brother before Tess got the chance to speak again.  
"I couldn't find my cheerleading shoes and Tess came up to help me look for them."  
"Did you find them?"  
"No but Tess has an extra pair in her car so she told me not to worry about it for now."  
"Oh I'm sure that they'll turn up somewhere." Seeing the look in his eyes, Stacey knew she hadn't lost them and she knew exactly where they disappeared to.  
"Where are they Toretto?" She asked, quickly becoming angry.  
"Where are what?"  
"Don't play dumb," Tess said coming to her friend's aid, "We're better at it. Remember, cheerleaders are stupid."  
  
Brian could tell that cheerleading was everything to these two girls. It was like air, without it they couldn't live. He could tell the two were pissed off at the large man standing in front of them. Brian knew someone was bound to get hurt, and he'd put his money on these two teens against Dom any day. He decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.  
"Stacey I'll just call you in for the day." He said hoping she'd calm down.  
"What?!? Are you serious cuz that ain't even something to joke about." She said looking at him like he'd grown three heads. She couldn't believe that her brother had just given her permission to skip school.  
"Yeah, I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be? Wouldn't you rather spend the day hanging out with your friend doing whatever you two do?" Deciding to jump back into the conversation, Tess answered for her still shocked friend.  
"Okay you call the school. Tell them to send her homework home with Nathalia Andrews. I'll call my mom and have her call me in sick." She knew exactly what to say to her mom. She also knew her mom would eat that story up like an ant to sugar. "Your mom would actually do that for you?" Stacey asked, amazed.  
"Not without a good reason. That's why I'ma tell her that a friend's grandma died and that she really needs me to be there for her."  
"You do this a lot don't you?" Leon asked her, while smirking at the strawberry-blonde.  
"No, I'm the good one in my family." Tess said trying to look innocent.  
"Yeah, until no one's looking then you just let loose." He answered back.  
"Okay so you got me there. But now can we get off the subject of my deviousness and back to the important matter at hand? Now after all that is taken care of, you" She said pointing at Brian, "Give Stacey some money, and me and girlie go shopping for outfits for the races tonight."  
"You go to the races too?" Brian asked, not thinking that she was the kind of girl who would like that sort of thing.  
"Yeah I usually go with my older brother."  
"Oh now I know who you are. I thought that you looked familiar." Mia said to her. "You're Jason's little sister!"  
"Bingo. So you ready to hit the mall Stacey?"  
"Of course. Bri, hurry we gotta tear the mall up!" Stacey said wanting to get to the mall as soon as possible. She hadn't been to one since she'd been in California.  
"Fine, here's two hundred. Knock yourself out." He said no understanding how the concept of women and their love of shopping, especially at the mall. Now auto parts stores he could understand.  
Stacey, after saying 'thanks' and making all the proper arrangements as far as the school went, walked out the front door with Tess. Soon after leaving they were at the mall, thanks in a large part to Tess' driving and the fact that it was after rush hour. They searched for hours for the perfect outfit. After going into many different stores, and trying on a countless number of clothes they finally found them. Tess had gotten a black, pleated mini skirt and a black, sleeveless v-neck shirt that said 'CHEER' in small silver studs across her chest, and stopped about four inches above her bellybutton. Her shoes were a pair of black buckle strap stilettos, and she'd gotten a new bar bell for her bellybutton that was silver and had two clear rhinestones that dangled down.  
Stacey had gotten the same skirt as Tess, except that hers was white, and a tan tank top the stopped two inches above her bellybutton and had a dark brown string that laced up the front and kept the shirt closed. She got a pair of shoes that were the same color as her shirt had four inch heels, and wrapped around her calves tying at the back of her knees. The two of them had just sat down at the food court when Tess' cell phone rang. She picked it up quickly and answered it without looking at the caller ID.  
"Hello?" Tess said.  
"Where the hell were you today?" Jade said through the phone.  
"At the mall shopping with Stacey. Why?"  
"I can't go tonight!"  
"What?!?" Tess exclaimed loudly causing Stacey to look at her questioningly, "Why the hell not?"  
"My dad found out about me walking out of class this week and grounded me for two weeks. I can't do anything except for fucking go to school and practice!"  
"Damn! Oh and sorry we missed practice today."  
"It wasn't a problem; we had to cancel it anyway."  
"Okay well sorry that you can't go to the races tonight, but I gotta go cuz my dippin' dots are melting."  
"Oh I see how I rate. Ice cream comes before one of your best friends."  
"Always, bye Jade."  
"Bye Tess see ya on Monday." And with that the hung up.  
What was that about?" Stacey asked after Tess had gotten a bite of her ice cream.  
"Jade can't go to the races her dad found out about Franklin's class and grounded her for the next two weeks."  
"Damn that's harsh." "Yeah I know, hey do you wanna go get our hair highlighted after we're done eating?"  
"Sure, I need to get mine redone anyway."  
"Me too." As soon as they were done they threw away the cups that had held their ice cream and headed for the hair salon. By the time they were done it was almost seven and they hurried back to the house to get ready. They ran up the stairs and into Stacey's bedroom. After they both had taken a shower they did their hair make-up. Tess put on a little bit of tan frosty eye shadow and lined her eyes with black eye liner and a coat of black mascara. On her lips she had a light coat of mocha lip gloss with clear lip gloss over it. Stacey had on black eye liner and mascara with a cream colored eye shadow, and a pale pink strawberry lip gloss. At around ten when the guys started to yell they walked down the stairs, where everyone was waiting at the bottom. As they continued walking the guys stared at them, looking slightly shocked, while Letty and Mia smiled at the looks on the boys' faces. Brian was the first one to recover from his shock and say something.  
  
A/N: Okay so here's my chapter. Hope you all liked it cuz I luved writing it. Temp hope you liked it. I left the racing scene for you!! I pass it on to you! Well I'ma go now. Talk to ya'll later. And lets keep up the good work. Luv ya!!  
  
Jess 


	10. Speed is a Dangerous Drug

**Puzzling Pieces** Ch 10 By _TempestRaces_

**Speed is a Dangerous Drug**.  
  
"If you think you're wearing that out of this house think again!" It was all Brian could think to say when he saw his sister in her mini and tank top. She looked like the skanks always on Dominic in his mind and he wasn't having his own sister mistaken for one of those girls.  
  
"If you think you're keeping me home or I'm changing then you have another thought coming yourself!" Stacy talked back to her brother. She still wasn't his biggest fan. She'd hardly known him till her mother died and now here it was like two weeks or less since she'd really met him and he was acting like he had some right to be in her business and in her face.  
  
She didn't care what Dominic had told her about Brian giving up things from his life to try and make things good for her. The way she saw it was Brian had messed up his life with these people and he'd simply used her as a reason to come back and not have them kill him.  
  
So in short, if Brian thought he was going to become some father figure to her now, he was in for a cold dose of harsh reality.  
  
"Well, if I don't take you you don't go." Brian crossed his arms over his chest and tried to stare Stacey down.  
  
Stacy dismounted the stairs with a glance at Tess and turned to walk to the kitchen of the house. Tess followed her.  
  
"You change your mind about picking a new outfit you give me a call!" Brian called and the team headed out the door. It was clear to Stacey he figured he'd won that one.  
  
_"You change your mind about your outfit you give me a call!"_ Stacey said in a snotty parody of Brian.  
  
"So we hangin here then for the night?" Tess asked, disappointed.  
  
"Nope, we're taking your car after we give them all a few minutes to be away from the house.  
  
"Girl, I hope you know what you're doing." Tess said, but in was said in a tone of voice that revelled that Tess hadn't expected anything less, and agreed totally.  
  
"Oh, I know just what I'm doing. Let's go." Stacey said with a smile, evil in its intent.  
  
Just then the front door slammed open loudly. Both girls turned toward the sound with their mouths open in startled O's of surprise.  
  
"Let's make a run for it!" Tess said in a stage whisper and they both darted for the back door.  
  
"Not so fast!" A masculine voice said from the door of the kitchen.  
  
"Fuck!" Stacey called and Tess echoed the sentiment.  
  
"Is that any way for a young lady to talk?"  
  
Stacey and Tess turned toward the intruder. They were both surprised to see none other then Vince leaning insolently on the frame of the door between the kitchen and dining room.  
  
"Yeah. It's just how all young ladies should talk." Stacey shot back, pissed off to have her escape plan thwarted.  
  
"Ok then. Not like I'd really know how nice young ladies should talk." Vince admitted with a little chuckle. Then he frowned and shot the two girls a dirty look.  
  
"What's the dirty look for?" Tess asked, wondering what they'd done to deserve the surly presence of Vince.  
  
"I wanted to go to races and instead they picked me to come back here and baby sit." Vince spit out the word baby sit like it had a very bad taste.  
  
"Fuck you!" Stacey exclaimed. "Let me flip the script on that one for you! Tess and I are going whether you like it or not, so you may as well go yourself. Fucken baby sit! Now I'm a baby and a few days ago you were macken on me." Stacey mumbled as she headed for the back door, hair swinging with her agitated gate at having been called a baby. "Come on Tess!"  
  
"Now you're talking girl. Let's go!" Tess called out in a happy voice and followed her friend out the door and into the driveway, only to find Vince's car parked behind Tess' RX-7.  
  
"Aw hell no!" Stacey moaned.  
  
"Those fuckers!" Tess shouted, pissed off. She didn't see how they thought they could stop her from going to races in whatever she wanted. After all, her own brother was there and he didn't care how she dressed when she went.  
  
"Know what?" Stacey had a grin so evil on her face Tess was momentarily scared of the consequences of what was about to come.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Occurs to me that since they blocked you in, and you really had to leave, you just drove into the backyard and then down the front lawn...If it hurts the grass they shouldn't have blocked you in..."  
  
"You are evil girl!" But Tess laughed as she said it.  
  
"Alright cowgirl, mount up!" Stacey laughed and got into the passenger seat of the RX-7.  
  
Vince came out of the house and walked up to the open driver's side window. "Where you girls think you're going?" He asked them, smug in the knowledge that he had them blocked in and they weren't going anywhere.  
  
"Oh, we thought we'd just sit here in the car and pretend we were at races!" Stacey said in a bubbly, dumb blonde, fake voice, designed to play on what everyone thought about cheerleaders. Tess bit back her laughter.  
  
Vince seemed to know something was up, but he didn't see what it could be, and he figured that if the girl did something foolish it would just piss Brian off more and Vince didn't think that they could blame him if she snuck off. After all, she was 16, it wasn't like he could sit her in front of the TV and know she'd sit there and watch Teletubbies for hours. Plus if she went missing he could go to races on the pretence of looking for her.  
  
As soon as Vince had turned his back on them to go back into the house they started the car and drove it into Dom's back yard, around his picnic table and then down his front lawn, around Vince's car and onto the street. Then with a squeal they were off on their way to the warehouse, a mere 15 minutes behind the rest of the team.  
  
And the way Tess drove on the way there made the 15 minute head start the team had gotten almost non-existent.  
  
"And you know what really pisses me off?" Stacey asked, irate as they drove.  
  
"No, what?" Tess asked, shifting up a gear and checking her mirrors.  
  
"That girl Mia wasn't wearing so much more then me, but she was wearing girlie colours and her skirt was a bit longer but Brian had no problem with how she was dressed, he was even checking her out."  
  
"They have history." Tess admitted and switched lanes.  
  
"I know. I wish they'd make it a current event so that Brian would have something to do with his life other then make my life harder then it has to be."  
  
"Why don't you two get along anyway?"  
  
"Well, I hardly knew I had a brother till he showed up in Miami about a year ago. And it's not like I saw that much of him even then. I know he was on the run from the cops. Then he got called in by the cops to do some job for them and he got his record cleared. I saw more of his friend Rome then I saw of him while my mom was alive. I was happy in Miami. I had lots of friends and I was up for captain of my school's squad next year. Then my mom was killed. My best friend's mom in Miami wanted to keep me with their family. I'd known this woman since I was 6, but Brian decided it was better for me to live with him and that we'd all be better off in L.A."  
  
"Wow." Tess hadn't known the whole story till that point.  
  
"And don't get me wrong. I really like all you guys and the squad is like 100 times better then what I was told was here in California, but the fact remains that Brian wasn't in my life much, and now he wants to be all goodie goodie the father figure to impress Mia and Dom. Give me a break. I'm not some toy for him to show off with, I'm a person, but he doesn't act like he sees that."  
  
Tess wasn't sure what to say. Brian was way overprotective of his sister. Tess had assumed it was because he cared about her and had likely had a big hand in raising her or something. When she found out that Brian had hardly known his sister up till he got custody of her, she didn't understand why he was intent on acting like Stacey's father and not her brother.  
  
"Why's he so overprotective?" Tess asked, trying to understand.  
  
"Well, like I said, I think some of it is to show Dom that he's reformed, and to show Mia that he's the family man now, that he'd make a good father. And some of it I brought on myself."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I sort of told him that mom's boyfriends use to try stuff with me."  
  
"Did they?"  
  
"One of them really did. A few gave me looks like they'd like to. When she found out about the last one, the one that really did, she broke up with him, and he killed her."  
  
"I thought she died in a car wreck?" Tess was shocked.  
  
"Yeah, it was ruled a drunk driver, but I knew it was him. He crossed into her car on purpose. My mom was always there for me, she never missed my meets, always helped me with my uniforms and helped organize our fundraising, and now she's gone and I got Brian. I like Brian, but I'd like him a whole lot more if he wasn't always trying too hard you know? I mean, girls wear only slightly more then I got on to school and he tells me I can't wear it to a race night just because he wants to put on a good show for 'the team'."  
  
"Well, if he thinks that older guys have tried stuff with you he might be over protective of guys seeing you in sexy clothes." Tess tried to moderate the situation.  
  
"Yeah, he might, but I'm not a child. He can't run my life. And a girl wearing sexy clothes is not an invite to be a fucking perve."  
  
"Yeah...I know where you're coming from, but you sure are showing him what's what with coming out even when he told you not to."  
  
"I hope so. Something's gotta give."  
  
"Long as it doesn't blow up in your face." Tess cautioned.  
  
"Well, I mean, if we stay away from his team and leave a few minutes before they do they'll never even see us."  
  
"Yeah, but Vince knows we took off."  
  
"He does, but he doesn't know to where. I could easily say it was insulting for them to leave Vince as my keeper for the night so we went to your house."  
  
"I wonder why they'd send Vince." Tess mused.  
  
"I sorta know." Stacey admitted and blushed.  
  
"Why? You gotta spill it girlie!" Tess giggled.  
  
"Well, when I was gonna run away I got to the end of the driveway and Vince offered me a drive to where ever I was going. I told him that was as far from Brian as possible and he agreed and told me to get in. I got in his car, we went for a drive, had dinner and then went back to the house. We sorta kissed in the driveway, it was a total freak accident and didn't mean anything, but Brian and Dom musta heard his car pull up and they got onto the front step in time to see the whole thing. They were as mad at him as they were are me. Likely more so."  
  
"You kissed Vince?!" Tess asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, well, sorta. He kissed me I think. Or maybe I kissed him. I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"He's a tad old for you. I know we're mature for our age, but he's gotta be what? 25?"  
  
"Something like that. My brother's age I think. I don't want to date him or anything. It was one of those things."  
  
"Wonder why they'd send him back then? You'd think they'd be worried about him jumping your bones!" Tess cracked up laughing and Stacey joined her.  
  
"Naw, I don't kid myself. Vince was just looking to get at Brian. He hates him. And I think he was even a bit mad at Dom for taking Brian back into their lives."  
  
"So that's why you don't like Vince much now then? Because he was just using you for a way to get back at Dom and Brian when he kissed you?"  
  
"That and he's such a jerk." Stacey laughed. "And he can't even dress his own self." Tess joined Stacey having a laugh at Vince's expense as they pulled up on the warehouse and parked the car next to Tess' brother's ride.  
  
The atmosphere of organized chaos washed over Stacey the moment her sandal clad foot hit the tarmac. There were lights flashing all over the place from the neon underglows, head light strobes, lights in the open trunks, and lights in the cabins of the highly tuned imports.  
  
The place smelled like high octane gas, highly tuned exhaust, and about 100 different colognes and perfumes. Stacey was almost overwhelmed and was glad for the presence of Tess by her side.  
  
"Hey Baby!" Tess called to a man with sandy blonde hair and aquamarine eyes.  
  
"If it isn't my baby sis!" The man called back and held open his arms to his sister. "I'd about given up on you showen up tonight girlie girl."  
  
"We had some drama at Stacey's but its all water under the bridge now Bro. But if you see any Toretto's on the way over here let us know."  
  
"Tess..." Her brother started warningly. "You're not pissing off Toretto are you?"  
  
"Nope, but Stacey is." Tess took Stacey's hand and pulled her closer to her brother and his team.  
  
"Stacey this is my brother Blade. Blade, this is Stacey, the new girl I was telling you about."  
  
Stacey and Blade shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Stacey told the handsome man in front of her.  
  
"Likewise sweet thing. So my sister says you don't race?"  
  
"Hell, I don't even drive. Brian doesn't think I should. He thinks that I'm too young, and that I don't know L.A. well enough yet."  
  
"Well, you ever wanna learn to race, you let me know. I'll hook you up." Blade winked at Stacey, who blushed. Tess shook her head at her brother's ways and took Stacey by the hand.  
  
"We're gonna go mingle. Remember, you didn't see us!" Tess reminded her brother and took off.  
  
"You know, your brother is totally hot right?" Stacey giggled as she told Tess once they were out of ear shot.  
  
"I know, I know. And he knows he is too. But he can race. And he's only 20, so at least he's not totally out of your league like Vince." Tess teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Stacey said and made a face. "And I'll have you know that Vince was an ok kisser."  
  
"Oh hells no!" Tess shouted. "I don't wanna know!"  
  
"Ok. So, what do we do now that we're here?"  
  
"We mingle, we check out cars and guys, we watch races."  
  
"Are you gonna race?"  
  
"I don't know. I shoulda asked Blade if anything in my league opened up. But then again, Toretto knows about every race that hits these streets and he'd know I raced."  
  
"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!" Stacey retorted. "I wanna have a good time, it's why we came. I don't care about Brian, or Dom, or any of his crew right now. Consider me part of your crew, and I don't want to know you missed a chance to race because of me, not to mention I'd love to see you race."  
  
"Ok, let's go back and talk to Blade then." The girls headed back to where Blade and his team had parked their cars.  
  
"Back so soon ladies?" Tess' brother asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Yeah. I wanna race tonight Bro, hook me up."  
  
"Ok, I heard Hector talking about needing a fourth, hang tight." Blade went off to find the Latin man to see if he could hook his sister up. Blade came back a few minutes later. "You're all set. You got about 10 minutes. Go hit the line."  
  
"Thanks Bro." Tess turned to Stacey. "You wanna come with me or wait with Blade?"  
  
"I wanna go along. I mean, if that's ok?"  
  
"Sure, let's go." Tess and Stacey got into Tess' car and headed to the line.  
  
At the line Tess turned on her NOS and pulled on her 4 point harness. She advised Stacey to do the same. After they were buckled in they turned up the tunes and watched as Hector conversed with Leon on their two ways.  
  
"So, what's going on now?" Stacey asked, curious about the whole subculture as she watched two girls who looked to be about their own age, wearing even less, paint the line on the road.  
  
"We wait for a clear scan so we know there's no cops local then we race." Tess answered and sat back, gripping the wheel in one hand and the shift in the other. "Then we race." She repeated with a smile in Stacey's direction.  
  
"Isn't that your sister's friends 7?" Leon asked Brian from the sidelines.  
  
"Looks like it but it couldn't be it. Vince was gonna block them in the driveway." Brian answered and looked around the scene.  
  
"If you know of another RX-7 with the personalized licence plate spooldu I'd be very surprised." Letty said, secretly impressed with Stacey's spunk, but worried about where it was going to end the girl up with Dom and Brian.  
  
"That girl is in so much shit if she's in that car." Brian growled and started toward the jet black idling beast.  
  
"Yeah, so's Vince." Dom added.  
  
Just as Brian would have reached the side of the black RX-7 Hector dropped his arms and the cars left the line with a squeal. Brian couldn't even see inside the cockpit because of the tinted windows. He figured he just wait for the cars to return at the end of the brief 10 second race.  
  
Stacey figured she would do her friend the most service by staying quiet during the race. She didn't have much to say anyway. The whole process only took about 11 seconds but it felt like an eternity as the car roared, the lights blurred and adrenaline rushed through both girls bodies like wildfire.  
  
When they squealed to a stop after crossing the finish line first in the pack Stacey felt like she'd been in the car racing for a life time. It had changed her more in 10 seconds then anything had up to that point. She knew one thing with total certainty.  
  
She wanted to race.  
  
She wanted a car of her own.  
  
And Brian was going to hate it.  
  
Both girls got out of the car and jumped up and down as they hugged.  
  
"Congrats girl. That was the bomb!" Stacey said, out of breath from the rush.  
  
"Thanks." Tess was also slightly breathless.  
  
Blade came up and gave his sister a big hug before handing her her winnings; 4000 bucks.  
  
"What'd ya think?" Blade asked Stacey.  
  
"What a rush. I wanna do it too!" Stacey answered.  
  
"Well, you have Tess bring you by my shop and I'll start to hook you up." Blade grinned at having helped convert another girl to the street racing scene.  
  
"I got no car, remember me? Poor little girl who's overprotective brother won't even let her learn to drive a Volvo let alone one of these cars."  
  
"I got you covered girl. I'll build your car with you and you'll pay me back when you start racing. I did the same for Tess and for half my crew."  
  
"He's telling the truth Stace." Tess added. "If you wanna race, and you wanna drive, Blade's the one to learn from, and he will build your car for you."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you at your garage soon then." Stacey agreed with a laugh.  
  
Tess cheered and raced. Surely Stacey could do both too. And a chance to spend more time with Tess sounded fun, and Stacey figured that anything that helped her get to know Blade more couldn't hurt either.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Stacey heard a very irate voice ask from behind her. She cringed as she turned around.  
  
AN: Dun Dun Dun! Who's behind her? What will happen to Stacey and Vince for the events of the evening? Will Stacey get her car? Does she like Vince or Blade, or neither? Tune into the next episode of Puzzling Pieces for some of the answers.


	11. A Night Out By CHEER

A Night Out  
  
"Leave me alone." Stacey growled, turning around to face the voice behind her.  
  
"You're my sister. To hell with leaving you alone." Brian said. Dominic was behind him, looking more than pissed off. Brain grabbed Stacey's arm. "You're coming home and you'll not hang with Tess anymore." Brain said, a deathly calm about him. He was grasping at anything to make her know how mad he was and Tess seemed to be a good idea.  
  
"Hey, easy, Bro, don't be puttin your hands on her." Blade stepped between the two, not knowing Brian knew her or that they were related.  
  
"Blade, this is between Stacey and her Brother." Dominic said, his fists balled and ready to jump on him if necessary.  
  
"You are all just ...just fucking guys who are egotistical!" Stacey shook her head, her blonde hair swinging furiously. She shook herself out of Brian's grip and took off. Tess started to follow.  
  
"Let her go. You heard her brother. You guys' friendship is on hiatus." Blade frowned, not wanting to take the fight to a team level by his sister disobeying Brian's order. He didn't want to, but he figured he would heed Brian's wish.  
  
"What??!!! Blade, that is so...no, that is fucked up." Tess cried, not only sounding upset but with shock in her voice. Blade never acted like this.  
  
"I mean it, Tess. Brian and his team are friends of mine and I want to keep it that way. You can get you own self in too much trouble and Stacey should be listening to Brain." Blade explained, turning to walk away. He paused, waiting for Tess to follow expectantly. She knew better than to disobey him, especially at races. He would jack her car faster than anything and stop her race hook ups. She threw her hands up and stomped away, but not before pointing to Brain.  
  
"You better watch it, Brian. You're gonna loose her for good. Cheerleading and her friends is all she has. She's been through too much for you to pull this crap of impressing your crew." Tess growled and took off, fighting tears of anger.  
  
"ANNASTACIA NICOLE O'CONNOR! Stop right now." Brian yelled, folding his arms.  
  
"Oh, I'ma stop. Bank on it, Brain. I'm gonna stop living with you. I'm going to find that bitch of a judge, make her change my fate, and never EVER, talk to you again." Stacey yelled. Letty, Leon, Jesse, Mia, and Dominic were all watching, astounded. Brian had a look of hurt that couldn't have been put into words if one had tried.   
  
"So, that's how you want it, huh?" He asked, quietly, his hands in his pockets. She nodded, glaring, with no emotions showing. "Whatever. Here, take my car, get your shit, and go do your thing." Brian tossed her the keys, shocking her. Brian turned to Mia. "Let's go." Was all he said. Mia glared at Stacey, shaking her head. Stacey stared back just as hateful.  
  
"I don't want your fucking car or anything from you." Stacey threw the keys back at him as he was walking away. She took off walking, yet again leaving the group speechless.  
  
"Damn, Mia. What am I gonna do?" Brian asked numbly, picking up his keys out of the sand.   
  
"I don't know. I never would have treated Dom like that in a million years. Not ever." Mia hugged him and said softly, typical Mia style.  
  
"Yeah, but see, things are a little different. I shoulda stayed with her but I didn't. She thinks I had control over how things happened." Brian admitted sadly. It was clear from his confession that he was saddened as well as feeling guilty.  
  
"Stace, want a ride?" Jesse asked, pulling up in his silver Skyline that Brian had bought him after the heist drama had been settled.   
  
"Thanks but no thanks." She replied, almost hatefully. She was walking barefooted down the road, mentally and physically exhausted. She was a sight for sore eyes. Her mascara and eyeliner were streaked down her cheeks, her eyes were puffy and swollen, and she was carrying her shoes in her hands. Jesse coasted along side her, not giving in. That was Jesse. He could be a pit bull when he was determined about something.  
  
"Stacey, I'm not gonna let you walk alone, in the dark, in La, and by yourself. Sorry." He pulled ahead of her, parked and got out. He leaned back on the car and folded his arms.  
  
"Look, if Brian sent you, just go. I'll be fine." Stacey stopped to look Jesse in the eyes. She didn't know if he was lying or telling the truth. She hadn't ever noticed his amber green eyes before until now. They looked deep, as though there was a hidden past that he had suffered.  
  
"Brian didn't tell me to come here, so stop. I came here because I care. I think you're cool and I …" Jesse trailed off, blushing. He regained his thoughts and met her eyes. "Stacey, I know what it's like when the walls are closin in. I've been there. When me and Le's mom died, I was lost and angry. I've been there. But, I made it back." Jesse said, opening the passenger door for her.   
  
"Really?" Stacey asked sharply, not wanting to give in so easily. "You and Leon are related?" She asked. He nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I guess that is why me and Mia get along so well. It was always me and her against V, Leon, and Dom. Letty kinda stayed neutral." Jesse reminisced.   
  
"Wow, I woulda never guessed. You guys get along so well." Stacey joked.  
  
"Look, how 'bout we forget the drama and stay out all night? If you're still mad after tonight, then I'll leave ya alone." Jesse proposed, amazing himself he had the courage to talk to her, being that she was a beautiful girl. Girls were not his specialty, especially when it came down to having a conversation.  
  
"Out all night, huh? What is there to do all night?" She laughed as he reached over her to buckle her in. He grinned nervously and looked at her. He then realized he had stopped and his face was within inches of hers.  
  
"Lots Girl. Just like in Miami. There is a beach we can take a walk on, we can go get something to eat, I can teach ya how to drive. You tell me. Anything to make you feel better." Jesse said, starting up his car.  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?" She asked in amusement. Maybe he hadn't been sent by Brian. Maybe he had. She wasn't so sure. She was thinking she could use his sweetness to her advantage. But then part of her almost was drawn to him. She was so confused more now than ever, she thought as Jesse took off.  
  
"Dead serious." He laughed, turning up his tunes. "So, what are we gonna do first?" He asked, switching gears.   
  
"Let's go eat. I bet you're starving." She smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I bet you are too. You look like you could stand to eat more." Jesse teased, poking her in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She smiled, loosening up.   
  
"After we eat, how about hitting a party so you can tell Tess you are all right?" He suggested.  
  
"You know Tess's brother?" Stacey asked, her big eyes got bigger.  
  
"Yeah, him and his crew are cool. Our teams are on good terms. I think he backed Brian so it didn't escalate and ruin the team thing. More like a bro-sis level instead of a team level. Blade is a lot like Dom." Jesse stated, lighting up a cigarette. "You mind?" He asked, starting to light it up.   
  
"It's your lungs." Stacey shrugged, although smiling. "How old are you, anyways?" She asked curiously, relaxing her head on the back of the seat, smiling. Jesse was so easy to talk to, she mused as the scenery flashed by. Downtown LA reminded her a lot of downtown Miami and for a minute became homesick.  
  
"Jam wit me girly." Jesse sensed her homesickness. "Yeah" by Usher, Lil John, and Luda was playing. Stacey danced along with him. The rest of the night was just as fun. The two had rather hit it off quite nicely. Jesse convinced Stacey to flip her opinion around 360 degrees. She was ready to talk to Brian and try to renegotiate . She had decided that maybe LA could get better. It was eight the next morning as the two headed home. They walked into the kitchen, laughing.  
  
"Where the hell you two been?" Leon jumped up from the table he had been dozing on. Jesse poked Stacey in the ribs and nodded, as if to show her his point about brothers and how pesky they could be.  
  
"Out." Jesse and Stacey said in unison. Leon looked at his brother, mad he hadn't called.  
  
"Jess, Dawg, we were trying to get a hold of you. We needed Stacey." Leon said.  
  
"I'm here now." Stacey chimed in, smiling innocently.   
  
"A little late." Letty walked in, scowling and looking quite intimidating. She also looked pale and exhausted.  
  
"Let, let me tell her." Dominic sighed, frowning.   
  
"Tell me what?" Stacey asked, backing up, a familiar feeling of panic rushing her.   
  
"Brian and Mia were in a car accident of some sorts…" Letty said, laying it all down. She felt the crash was caused by Stacey in an indirect way. Now Mia and Brian were suffering form her self centeredness.  
  
"Oh God." Stacey's legs gave out on her and her face turned a deadly white. Dominic managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Are they okay? It's all my fault." She shook her head. She tried to get up, out of Dominic's arms without success. She looked like a newborn calf, trying to stand for the first time. She got her balance and ran for the door.  
  
"No, Stace, you gotta stop runnin. It doesn't help." Dominic picked her up, his voice gentler. He forced his arms around her protesting body and held her tightly. He rocked her as she cried, holding her head close to his chest and playing with her hair. She lost all control and began to sob.  
  
"It's all my fault." She murmured, burying her head deep into his chest. Letty walked out, sick of her being so self-centered.  
  
A/N: I AM THE DRMA QUEEN! (jumps up and down). LOL. Ha, I am anxious to see where we is headed now, Girlies! Cc, all on you girl…You didn't expect Cheer to NOT flip the script, did ya? So, I now hand it on to the next racer chaser(lol, j/k!). Ok, Ladies, we're good. We're good. (LMAO. That'd be a direct quote from Miss Suki herself, LOL.) Ok, yeah, I'm a little 'happy' but it is all legal, hehe. Peace and much love, I am outta here! Love CHEER 


	12. Surgery gone Bad by Cc

Chapter 12 - Surgery gone bad By Cc.  
  
"No, Stacey, it's not your fault girl. But when you didn't come home after that row with your brother, we kinda got worried 'bout you. You can't keep pullin' shit like that," Dom explained, still stroking her hair and using his most comforting tone, the one he'd had lots of practice with when trying to console Mia.   
  
"In all fairness Dom, it was me who kept her out all night," Jesse piped in, feeling partly guilty for the recent events. He was leaning on the table beside Leon and he looked almost childlike with his shy posture.  
  
"Jess, we didn't know she was even with you man. How could we when you didn't even call?" Dom reasoned, as Stacey pulled away and looked at Jesse.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. But after all the times when somethin' happened between me 'n Le, I figured you'd just think the same had happened," he uttered, avoiding the stare he could sense Dom was giving him. He looked at Stacey and shrugged.  
  
"Well at least now we know you're both safe," he said, sighing. "We should get to the hospital before anyone else goes missing. Letty! Vince! Get your asses in gear and let's go!" he yelled into the living room.   
  
"It's not like five more minutes is gonna make a difference after we stayed here all night waiting for miss 'tude to show up," Letty muttered to Vince as the both walked into the kitchen. He shrugged off her comment and followed the kitchen dwellers outside to the cars.   
  
Stacey had been the first into the hospital but not knowing where Brian or Mia could possibly be, she was forced to wait for Dom. She was eager to find her brother, she wanted to tell him how sorry she was and try to make it up with him. She did appreciate what Brian had done for her but it frustrated her that he tried to control every aspect of her life. At least, that's what it felt like he was doing. She realized they would both have to come to a compromise, even if that did mean sacrificing some things.  
  
Brian and Mia were found in a small room, in some part of the hospital where they all would have most likely got lost in, was it not for a helpful nurse. Brian's wrist had been bandaged and he had a small cut on his forehead. Compared to Brian, Mia was much better off. She had whiplash on her neck and some minor bruising but she still managed to keep her deadly stare on Stacey as she walked into the room.  
  
"Brian!" she cried, as she burst into the room. She practically ignored Mia and went straight into her brothers arms. "I'm so glad you're both okay," she continued, only glancing at Mia for a second before continuing to fuss over her brother.   
  
The team had followed her in and Letty had gone straight to Mia to make a big deal at getting her own back on Stacey for being so insolent towards her. Brian smiled over Stacey's shoulder at the rest of the guys in his boyish way.   
  
"So, what actually happened?" asked Stacey, who hadn't been told the full story due to her telling off from Dom.   
  
"Well, we were coming back from races after-well you know what. Anyway, some guy was speeding and decided to do U-turn right in front of us, I swerved to avoid him and ended up hitting some other car," Brian explained, looking around at the whole team as he spoke.  
  
"So your car's wrecked?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Not wrecked but it's gonna need quite a bit of work"  
  
"Damn, that sucks like a ho givin' head," Stacey said, seriously. She shook her head in a sombre manner, presently causing the team to crack up with laughter. "What? Why are you all laughing?"  
  
"Mia, are you sure you're okay?" Letty asked her best friend, quietly.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"   
  
"Well, it just pissed me off that she didn't even ask you," she replied, stealing a pissed off look in Stacey's direction.  
  
"Just let it go, she was concerned about her brother. Probably feeling guilty because they had that argument…" Mia said, calmly.  
  
"Whatever," Letty shrugged.  
  
They didn't have to stay long at the hospital, Brian and Mia had spent most of the night there and therefore, were free to leave. The rest of their Sunday was spent chilling, ordering Chinese food and flaking in front of a movie. Both Brian and Stacey had stayed clear of talking about their differences yet they both knew that a chat was inevitable. Brian didn't have the strength for something of that magnitude that day and luckily Stacey had understood this without even being told.   
  
While Stacey was getting ready for bed, Brian knocked at her door. He came in and stood in the doorway. He didn't say anything for a while and Stacey had no plans to break the silence between them. They looked at each other for some time and eventually Brian sighed.  
  
"I love you Stace," he said, earnestly.  
  
"I love you too Bri," she answered. He walked over to her and pulled her into and embrace.   
  
"Everything's gonna be okay. I promise". He kissed her head and leaving a smiling Stacey behind.  
  
Monday morning and Stacey was sat in Mrs. Franklins class, alongside Tess and Jade.   
  
"Oh my God! Brian was in a crash! Is he okay?" exclaimed Tess, as soon as the words had left Stacey's mouth.   
  
"Yeah, he's okay. They both are. You have no idea how guilty I was though, after the argument we had at races". Tess shook her head. "But it's all good, I'm dreading the chat we're gonna have but I know things will be okay. Besides, living here can't be too bad"  
  
"Damn straight girl. We're gonna have the best time together, all of us," said Jade, getting a dirty look from Franklin. "We've angered it again," she added, all three of them snickering at the prudish teacher.   
  
"She's got a serious stick up her ass," Stacey stated, causing another small wave of laughter.  
  
"Ladies, do you need to go outside to calm yourselves?" asked Mrs. Franklin, peering at them over her glasses.  
  
"No Mrs. Franklin," all three of them recited in a monotone voice.   
  
"I hear she tried to have the stick surgically removed but came back with one leg shorter than the other," Tess whispered to her friends. They all looked over at the teacher and noticed the very slight limp she had. Stacey snorted into fits of painful laughter, almost falling off her chair. Tess and Jade soon joined her in the manic laughter and soon had Mrs. Franklin back on their cases.  
  
"Right! You three get outside now! Calm yourselves down before you even consider coming back into this class room!" Mrs. Franklins voice boomed. They all looked at her with straight faces before cackling again. "OUT!" she yelled, pointing to the door and going red in the face.   
  
They all fell about each other and made their way to the front of the classroom. The other students were trying hard not to laugh at the three girls, some of them failing and getting the death stare from Franklin.   
  
Stacey, Tess and Jade all stood hunched over outside in the hall, trying to regain their breaths from laughing so much. Mr. Gardener was soon heading towards them, annoyed look on his face.   
  
"You three again. Go to my office, I'll deal with you in a minute," he said.  
  
They all trudged down the hall and waited outside his office. As they waited, a tall girl of the same age walked in and sat opposite them. Tess and Jade soon showed concern and this confused Stacey. That was soon blocked out when the principal came back. He turned to all four girls.  
  
"Miss. Andrews, if you will," he said.  
  
Tess got up after rolling her eyes at Stacey and followed Mr. Gardener into the office. The three remaining girls sat in silence. The tall girl was sat in an intimidating way and Stacey avoided looking at her. Tess soon came out, her head hanging, pretending to be ashamed for Mr. Gardeners sake.   
  
"Miss. Erickson, you're next"  
  
Once the door was closed, Tess breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Stacey.  
  
"What a crock, some bullshit speech about respecting your elders. Didn't even call my parents. Nothing to worry about," she said, sitting back next to Tess.  
  
"Miss. O'Connor," Mr. Gardener called, after Jade had come out. Her and Stacey shared a quick smile as she went into the office. The dark haired girls head shot up at the name O'Connor, causing Tess and Jade to cringe and look at each other as if to say 'oh shit!'  
  
By break, the girls were telling the rest of the guys what had happened to them that morning. They were all standing by the lockers, as the same girl from earlier headed a group walking their way. She pushed her way through them and got in Stacey's face.  
  
"You O'Connor?" she asked, menacingly.   
  
"Yeah," she answered, a disgusted look on her face. "What's it to you?"  
  
"I'm Sukura Tran'  
  
AN: Yeah. There it is. Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Hope you liked this chapter and I really hope all my ladies are having fun. Bookworm, it's all on you now girl. Can't wait to see where you take it. Thanks guys, don't forget to review Cc. 


	13. A Night Out With BrotherBy Bookworm1990

Chapter 13: A Night With Brother  
  
Stacey nodded and gave a slight smile.  
  
"Do I care?" She said and turned around to finish telling the guys what had happened earlier. Sukura grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face her.  
  
"You should care O' Conner, your brother killed my brother." Sukura said.  
  
"That's really nice. But like I said before I don't care."  
  
"Watch your back bitch, 'cause one day I'll be jumping ya."  
  
"Oh I'm so scared, and I got my gals and guys watching my back hoe." Stacey said in a sarcastic yet fighting tone.  
  
"Whatever, but you have been warned." Sukura said and walked away. Stacey laughed.  
  
"She sounds like a dude from a corney cartoon." Tess said, and everyone laughed. But inside Stacey was a little scared.  
  
"I'm home!" Stacey called out once she walked in the front door.  
  
"Hey Lil Sis. How was your day?" Brian asked while coming from upstairs. Stacey decided not to tell him about the little visit to the principles office today, or about Sukura Tran.  
  
"Good, ain't you suppose to be at the garage or something?" Stacey asked and went to the refrigerator to get a can of Pepsi.  
  
"I decided to stay home today, spend some time with you." Stacey looked up at Brian with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Why? May I ask." She said.  
  
"Because I want to get to know my sister, get to know what kind of music, clothes, all that girly shit." Brian said and laughed. Stacey shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Fine then, take me to dinner, and we'll get to know each other." Stacey said and smiled. Brian nodded.  
  
"Ok, we'll leave in about an hour. Ok with you?" Brian asked. Stacey nodded and went upstairs to get ready.  
  
40 minutes later Stacey and Brian walked into The Raft restaurant.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Brian asked, after they had sat down and got their menu  
  
"Hm, don't know. The cheese burger looks great, but so do those tenders. Damnit I hate choices like these" Stacey said and Brian laughed.  
  
"Get both." Brian suggested.  
  
"Yeah right, I'd be full for the rest of my life!" Stacey said and put her menu down.  
  
"What can I get for you two?" The waitress asked as she got out her little notebook.  
  
"I'll take a cheese burger, fries and a coke." Brian told the lady.  
  
"And you miss?" She asked Stacey.  
  
"I'll take a double cheese burger, with fries, and a plate of chicken tenders with ranch on the side, and a Pepsi. Oh, can you put extra pickles on the burger?" Stacey said. Brian laughed and shook his head.  
  
"What?" Stacey asked as the waitress went away.  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna get them both?" Stacey just shrugged and laughed.  
  
"I'm a hungry gal."  
  
"So lil sis. Tell me more about yourself." Brian said, once the food came.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just stuff. Like favorite food, color, sport, car. Like that." Brian said and took a big bite of his burger.  
  
"Well, my favorite food is pickles. Don't ask I could live on them. My fav color is pink, sport, cheerleading of course. I've been doing it since I was 3. Car...I don't know yet. But I'm liking Dom's car. It's hot." Stacey said.  
  
"Pickles? That's ew." Brian said and set down his burger. He hated pickles.  
  
"I said don't ask. So while you finish your burger I'm gonna go take a piss." Stacey said and got up, while Brian nodded.  
  
After Stacey came out of her stall, Sukura Tran was standing in front of her with a gun.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short! But i wanted to leave it all to Miss Low Rider! lol. So i hope y'all enjoyed it. And hopefully i left it in a good place for Low Rider to start off with  
  
R&R Please.  
  
Laura. 


	14. Close Encounters by LowRyder

Close Encounters by Low Ryder  
  
Standing in front of the bathroom stall, cold fear washed over Stacey's whole body. She was frozen in the spot she was standing. Panic was written all over her face and she had visibly paled at least two shades. 'This is not happening to me' She thought to herself, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Grabbing her arm Sukura threw her up against the wall. Still pointing the gun at her she said,  
"Where are all those friends you're supposed to have with you, huh?" Hearing this Stacey finally found her voice and said, sarcasm and attitude in every word,  
"Well let's see they aren't my keepers and they sure as hell didn't expect you to attack me in a fucking bathroom while I'm having dinner with my brother."  
"Too bad for you they didn't."  
"Why the hell are you doing this? Listen, I'm sorry about your brother and all, but do you really think killing me will bring him back? If so you're more delusional than everyone tells me."  
"Shut up you stupid bitch! I don't care if it brings him back or not, as long as you goddamn brother goes through the same pain I've had to."  
"Well sorry to disappoint but my brother's only known me for around three weeks. It ain't like he's that attached to me." Stacey said, knowing it was a lie, but trying to get herself out of this mess. She couldn't help thinking that it wasn't all that pleasant to be standing in front of a mental case that had a gun pointed at you.  
"Well I'll just have to find another way to get to him, but don't think I'm not still gonna shoot you. You've fucked up my plans, and people who get in my way disappear. Buh-bye sweetie." Sukura said, in one of those sickly sweet tones. Watching as her enemy tightened her finger around the trigger, and she stared down the barrel of the gun, she started to shake. Her life was beginning to flash in front of her eyes and she couldn't help wondering if this was the way both her parents felt before they died. Just as Sukura was getting ready to pull the trigger, the sound of the bathroom door opening was heard and Sukura shoved the back inside her coat. Getting close to Stacey's face she whispered in a fierce, menacing tone,  
"This is far from over. You can bank on that, O'Connor." And walked out the swinging door, leaving the restaurant. Walking to the sinks, Stacey washed her hands and looked up into the mirror. Her face was still ashen and her whole body was trembling. She jumped as she heard a stall door creak open, her whole body tense until she realized it was only the woman that had, ironically enough, saved her from being shot. Wiping her hands on the paper towels she'd grabbed and tossing them into the garbage can, she walked back to the table where Brian was sitting. Looking at her as she sat down he knew something was wrong, she was pale and her whole body was shaking, but he decided not to mention it. He didn't want to ruin the night they'd spent together, a night that had been free of the usual arguments and petty bickering at one another. The two of them sat there for another twenty minutes, Stacey moving her food around her plate and occasionally taking a small bite, and Brian sitting there watching her and trying to make small talk.  
"Stace, what the hell's wrong? Did I do something to piss you off?" He asked wondering what could have made her become so withdrawn in those few minutes she'd left to go to the bathroom.  
"No Bri, you didn't do anything wrong. Can we just go home?"  
"Are you gonna tell me what happened to you?"  
"I'll tell you when we get home. Can we please just leave?"  
"Yeah c'mon. You can go get in the car while I pay the bill." He said holding his keys out towards her.  
"No, I think I'll just stay with you. If that's alright?"  
"Of course it is. Let's get outta here." Going up to the register, he paid the bill and they walked out to Brian's Skyline. Going over to what would have been the driver's side on any other car, Brian got in and, seeing his sister look at him funny, said,  
"You wanna drive or not? Cuz if not I ca-"  
"NO!" She yelled, "I mean that's okay. I'll drive, no problem." She said quickly trying to cover up the fact that she didn't want him to drive. This was the first chance she'd gotten to drive since she'd started living with him, and she was getting to drive his Skyline. She'd been told by Tej and Suki both, the short time she'd known them, that his car was his baby and that he'd never let anyone drive it. Ever. Climbing into the car, she started it and they were off, going back to the house. She'd been really cautious at first; trying to get a handle on the car, but soon she was relaxed and let loose. Driving had been something that came natural to her; she couldn't help but wonder if that had something to do with her being related to Brian. She was willing to bet every penny she'd make in her life that it was. She never thought that she'd be this at ease behind the wheel of a car. She'd loved the adrenaline rush of riding with Tess and Brian as soon as she's gotten relaxed, but she thought it'd be totally different when she was driving. She had gotten so lost in her own world of shifting gears and watching the scenery go by in a blur she was shocked when she realized they were pulling in the driveway. She was even more surprised to see Tess leaning on her car, which was parked on the side of the road.  
Seeing the car she was waiting for pull in, Tess stood up straight, and tightening her cheerleading jacket that was tied around her hips, started to walk towards Brian. Stacey, not knowing what was going on, walked over to the other side of the car and stood next to her brother. As soon as Tess got up to them, she gave Stacey a hug and said,  
"I saw you pull in, way to go girly. Your definitely gonna kick ass!" and then looking at Brian said, "Listen I just wanna apologize for what I said Friday night... well not really but my brother said I had to or I was on probation. Oh and I wanted to say that even though you said me n' Stace couldn't hang out after school, it's really not fair to either one of us."  
"I know it wasn't fair. I was just pissed you guys left the house. By the way how the hell'd you two get around Vince's car? I know he didn't move it." He said, realizing how hard it had been for the girl to say she was sorry. She didn't seem the type to say she was sorry without being forced.  
"Do you wanna tell him, or should I?" Tess asked looking at her friend with a big grin on her face.  
"I will. See oh wonderfully naïve brother of mine, we drove through the back yard, around the house and back into the driveway."  
"And Vince didn't try to stop you?"  
"Nope," Tess said smugly, "We played dumb cheerleader and said that if we couldn't go to the races we were gonna pretend, so he went back inside."  
"He actually bought that knowing how determined you two were to get to the races."  
"Uh huh." The two girls said at the same time.  
"Okay, let's go in the house. Stace you can hang out with Tess again." And with that said the three of them walked into the house, the two girls racing up the stairs and into Stacey's room and Brian going to look for Vince.  
Shutting the door behind her, Stacey went to her bed and sat down next to Tess who had started to flip through a magazine. Grabbing the remote to her stereo, she turned it on and immediately turned the volume up ridiculously loud when she realized the song was 'Dip It Low' by Christina Milian.  
  
Says he wants you  
  
He says he needs you  
  
It's real talking  
  
Why not make him wait for you  
  
If he really wants you  
  
If he really needs you  
  
Really got to have you  
  
Take your time and feel him out  
  
When it's a good boy  
  
I mean a really really good boy  
  
Why not let him lay with you  
  
That's when you give it to him good  
  
"C'mon Tess. I'm hyper get up and dance with me." Stacey said trying to sound happy. She didn't want her friend to find out what had happened at the restaurant. "Alright, but you know you've lost your damn mind right?" Tess said looking at her friend skeptically. She knew something was up, but she was going to wait until Stacey decided to tell her what was going on inside her head.  
  
Chorus:  
  
Dip it low  
  
Pick it up slow  
  
Roll it all around  
  
Poke it out like your back broke  
  
Pop pop pop that thing  
  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
  
Dip it low  
  
Pick it up slow  
  
Roll it all around  
  
Poke it out like your back broke  
  
Pop pop pop that thing  
  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
  
You getting bold  
  
He growin' cold  
  
It's just the symptoms of young love  
  
Growin' old  
  
You think it's time  
  
And your thinking of leaving  
  
But give it time  
  
It's late at night  
  
He's coming home  
  
Meet him at the door with nothin' on  
  
Take him by the hair  
  
Let him know what's on  
  
If you understand me  
  
Ya'll come on  
  
Bridge:  
  
All my ladies wind it up  
  
If you know just how to move (mooove)  
  
All my fellas jump behind  
  
And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)  
  
All my ladies wind it up  
  
If you know just how to move  
  
All my fellas jump behind  
  
And show her what you want to do (ouuuh..wouh ouh)  
  
Chorus:  
  
Dip it low  
  
Pick it up slow (ohhh)  
  
Roll it all around  
  
Poke it out like your back broke  
  
Pop pop pop that thing  
  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (I'ma show you how to make him)  
  
Dip it low (ohhh)  
  
Pick it up slow  
  
Roll it all around  
  
Poke it out like your back broke  
  
Pop pop pop that thing  
  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
  
It was then that they heard someone knock on the door. Barely opening the door Jesse popped his head inside and said,  
"Dom and Brian told me to tell you guys to turn it down. They said something about not being able to think straight."  
"Tell them I said it ain't our music that's keeping them from thinking, that it's the fact their brains are too small and they're overworking them." Stacey said grinning, and causing Tess to laugh. "But we'll still turn it down. Thanks Jess."  
"No problem, Talk to you two later." And closing the door he walked back down the stairs. Seeing that her friend had no intention of telling her what was wrong if she hadn't told her already, Tess decided that it was time to address the issue. She wanted to help her friend if she could.  
"Stace, what's eatin' at ya girl?"  
"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to play dumb, and hoping it would work. Unfortunately it didn't.  
"Don't play dumb, I can see straight through it. Now tell me what is wrong with you. I wanna help you out, but you know it's kinda difficult if ya don't tell me what's goin' on."  
"Fine, I'll tell you. But you gotta swear that you won't tell Bri. That's the last thing I need is my brother keeping tabs on me at all times."  
"Promise, on the pain of never cheerleading again, that I won't tell."  
"Okay," Stacey said, laughing at her friend's silliness, "When I went to dinner with Brian, Sukura Tran followed me; at least that's what I think happened. Well anyway I went to the bathroom and she followed me in there and tried to kill me."  
"WHAT?!?" Tess yelled, wondering how the hell she could be so calm about it. "You've gotta tell Brian Stacey! He needs to know, trust me, Sukura ain't someone to let go of a grudge easily."  
"I can't tell Brian! Do you know how bad he'll flip out? You thought seeing him pissed at the races was bad? Imagine him finding out someone tried to murder me!"  
"Well at least promise me that you'll stick with me or someone from the group while at school. The girl gets reckless and stupid if she's pissed. She'll try anything and I don't want nothing to happen to ya. I love ya too much."  
"Fine. If that'll keep you from telling Brian, I'll do it. Ya know I actually feels a lot better now that someone knows what happened.'  
"That's what I'm here for chick. What kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't there for you when ya needed me?"  
"Umm... A really sucky ass best friend?"  
"Bingo and we both know that that just ain't me. I gotta kick ass at everything I do."  
"Yeah it's that or throw a fit til someone lets you win."  
"I don't throw fits!" Tess said, hitting Stacey with a pillow. The two of them stayed in the room for a couple hours talking about everything under the sun. They talked about boys, clothes cars, and most importantly what kind of ride Stacey wanted. She'd decided that she wanted either a Honda S2000 or a Nissan 350Z. She thought both cars were awesome and didn't know which she liked better. As they talked neither one of them paid attention to clock and before they knew it, it was nearly midnight and way past the time Tess should have been home.  
"Oh shit! My mom is gonna kill me. This is the one night she's actually home to enforce my retarded ass curfew and I lose track of time. Say goodbye to me for the next two weekends."  
"Can't you just call her and tell her what happened? I'm sure she'd understand."  
"This is my mother we're talking about, she's gotta be the most unreasonable person I know. But I can have Blade call her and tell her I fell asleep and that I'm gonna stay over there cuz I told her that's where I'd be. Do you think it'd be cool if I stayed here?"  
"Yeah but I'll go and ask them just in case."  
"Alright, I'll call my brother." Stacey left the room and ran down stairs and into the living room where everyone was sitting. Looking up to see why she was running, Letty gave her a dirty look, which she chose to ignore.  
"Dom, Bri, have I told you how much I love you guys lately?"  
"What do you want?" Dom asked already seeing straight through the attempt to suck up.  
"Can Tess stay the night? And before you say it's a school night, she's late for curfew and she's calling her brother to tell her mom she's staying with him."  
"I don't care; it's all up to your brother."  
"Bri?"  
"Whatever, I guess."  
"Thanks you guys!" and giving them both a quick hug, she ran back up the stairs where Tess was on hold while her brother talked to their mom. When he got back on the line he told her that she'd bought it and that she owed him big.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Love ya bro. Talk to ya tomorrow."  
"Well girly, let's get some sleep. That alarm clock goes off awfully early in the morning."  
"I know." And with that the two of them go ready for bed and went to sleep. Stacey wondering what tomorrow would bring. And Tess having big plans for Sakura Tran the next day. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was people who threatened her friends and Sukura was gonna learn that lesson the very difficult way.  
  
A/N: Okay there's my chappy. And it only took me a day. Wellz Temp it's your turn. Wonder what's gonna happen. Cheer girl, I told ya it'd be up today. Later ladies and lets keep the amazing job that we're doing. I Luv ya'll!!  
  
Tiger 


	15. YOU!

Chapter 15  
  
"You know," Stacey started talking to Tess on their ride to school the next morning, "I think I want to start racing soon. I really gotta get my own car and get it ready."  
  
"Yeah. Good plan. We'll swing by Blade's shop after school and start that ball rolling." Tess answered and negotiated a turn in the road.  
  
"I'm doing ok. Brian says I'm a natural."  
  
"Well, have you ever seen Brian race? It would be hard for you to suck at it. It would be like finding out that Beethoven had a tone deaf kid."  
  
Tess and Stacey both laughed.  
  
"No I never saw Brian race, but I've heard he's good."  
  
"Oh he's good. But not unbeatable. Blade's beaten him more times then he's lost to him. And of course Dom doesn't lose to anyone. But Brian's pretty good."  
  
"Cool. You know what would be funny?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"If it went the other way and Brian ended up a fantastic cheerleader."  
  
"I'd love to see that." Tess started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
With that they pulled up at school and parked the car. "I guess I better watch my back today huh?" Stacey said, feeling a bit of apprehension even though she knew she'd have friends at her back.  
  
"You let me worry about watching your back. You worry about learning the routine for homecoming."  
  
"Thanks Tess, you're a good friend."  
  
"I know." Tess giggled. "Shit! We better get to class. We're gonna be late."  
  
"Oh shit." With that both girls took off running for their first class.  
  
The morning went by without incident. Stacey felt safe and it allowed her to forget about the threat Sukura Tran still represented. Because she forgot about the Asian girl, Stacey went to the bathroom alone during her first class after lunch.  
  
She'd just finished up and was washing her hands when her reflection in the mirror was suddenly flanked by Sukura and two of her friends.  
  
"I told you it wasn't over." Sukura snarled.  
  
"Listen bitch, I don't have any control over what my brother did to your brother. And besides that from all accounts Johnny Tran had that shit coming." Stacey often reacted with mouthyness to her fear. And since Sukura had pulled a gun on her before Stacey was scared of the other girl. But she wasn't letting it show.  
  
"You stupid little tramp! No one talks about my brother like that. He was just the best racer so your worthless brother and his big dumb bald friend knew they had to take him out before he took Dominic Toretto down a peg or two."  
  
"Keep telling yourself those fucken lies if it makes you feel better, but the fact is your brother was a thug, a petty crook who only raced scared little boys he was sure he could beat. Your brother wouldn't have had the balls to race my brother or Dominic in a car. Your brother only had the balls to mess with Brian or Dom if he had his whole gang with him and they were riding their stupid crotch rockets."  
  
"I'm gonna mess up that pretty white face bitch!" Sukura screamed. "I think you'd look good as a redhead." Sukura snarled and lunged for Stacey.  
  
Sukura got the first punch in and her friends cheered her on. Stacey put a hand to her minorly cut cheek. Stacey got her wits back about her and threw the second punch. It connected with Sukura's nose. The other girl shrieked her outrage. She came at Stacey again with her claws bared.  
  
Stacey faked left and Sukura missed her cheek, but scratched her shoulder instead.  
  
"It's on bitch!" Stacey hissed. "You fight like a sissy." Stacey threw another punch toward Sukura and it connected with the other girl's mouth, splitting her lip.  
  
When the blood started to pour Sukura's friends took that as their cue to jump into the fray. They didn't want to see their leader pulverised. The two other girls grabbed Stacey's arms as she valiantly tried to fight them off.  
  
"Let's see you run your mouth now Bitch. Let's see how your brother likes it when you come home beaten to a pulp. If you go home at all. You might just end up in the hospital after the beating I'm sending your way." Sukura snarled.  
  
"Is that so?" Tess asked from the bathroom door where she was flanked by Jade. "Let's see you keep that confidence now that the fight is fair again bitch. Just like Johnny, you only wanna fight with an unfair advantage." Tess bared her teeth.  
  
"Bring it on ho!" One of Sukura's friends tossed out.  
  
With that the two new girls jumped into the fray. There was nothing but a big tangle of blonde, black and brown hair and white and brown arms in the middle of the bathroom floor. Punches were being thrown and blood was being spilled left and right.  
  
Another girl came to use the bathroom, took one look at the chaos in the middle of the room and fled to get a teacher. She returned with the gym teacher, Mr. Smith, who was big, build, and had a bad attitude for fighting.  
  
Mr. Smith strode right into the ladies and started pulling the girls off each other. Sukura and Stacey went for each other once again after Mr. Smith pulled them apart but he stopped them with one nasty look from his angry navy blue eyes.  
  
"Enough!" He bellowed.  
  
"She started it." Sukura sulked in her faint Asian accent.  
  
"I don't care who started it! I ended it."  
  
Sukura had a split lip and black eye, not to mention the bruises to her body where no one could see. Her two friends were less a few hanks of hair and one had a cut on her chin. Stacey had a cut on her cheek and a black eye to match Sukura's. She also had the other girls cat like scratches on her shoulder. Tess and Jade had various cuts and scrapes as well.  
  
"To the principal's office." No one moved. "NOW! March!"  
  
With mutinous looks on all their faces the girls filed out in cliques and down to the principal's waiting room.  
  
Mr. Smith left them under the watchful eye of the secretary and headed back to his class.  
  
"This is so not over bitch!" Sukura threatened from her seat across the room.  
  
"I sure hope it isn't you whore." Stacey answered. "My brother sent yours to hell and it's only fair if I send you to meet your brother. I mean, you miss him after all so I'll just send you to meet him there."  
  
"Sukura! Stacey! Enough!" The secretary looked up from her papers in shock. "Wait till Mr. Gardner finds out about this all!"  
  
The girls took the hint and settled for just shooting each other death glances for the rest of the wait. Finally Mr. Gardner emerged from his office and called in first one of Sukura's girls then the other.  
  
Then he moved on to Jade and Tess. Everyone was emerging looking subdued.  
  
"He called my folks but they weren't home so he called Blade. I gotta go home for the rest of today and then I got in school detention for the rest of the week." Tess whispered to Stacey on her way out.  
  
"Oh shit! He's gonna call Brian then."  
  
"Yep." Tess looked glum.  
  
"Ah fuck, we just reached a truce now I got the principal calling him telling him I got in a fight."  
  
"Well, if you'd told him bout what she pulled at the restaurant then he'd know why." Tess answered with her usual pragmatic outlook on things.  
  
"Thanks for the info." Stacey sighed. But she'd made her bed so now she had to sleep in it.  
  
"No sweat girlie, now I gotta go get home and erase that message before my folks get home and read it and I'm grounded for the rest of my life."  
  
"Good luck!" Stacey called, and at just that moment Mr. Gardner came out of his office and called Stacey in. Stacey got up reluctantly and followed her principal into his office, he let her preceed him and shut the door.  
  
"So, Miss O'Connor, we meet again."  
  
"Yes sir." Stacey had no desire to be polite but she didn't want to push her luck.  
  
"So, what happened to set off the incident in the washroom?"  
  
"I went in there because I had to pee. So I went and when I came out I was washing up and I look up and there's that bit...girl...staring at me in the mirror with her two friends. She threatened me and she threw the first punch. She tried to attack me last night when I was in the bathroom of the restaurant my brother and I ate at."  
  
"Why do you suppose Miss Tran is doing this to you in particular?" Mr Gardener was obviously clueless of the whole situation.  
  
"Because my brother Brian was the cop who shot her brother Johnny last year." Stacey sighed. "She says she's going to get me to make Brian pay for what he did to Johnny."  
  
"I see." Mr. Gardener didn't look totally convinced. "Well, even still, I'm going to have to call your brother and have him come take you home. You'll be on the same detention as Tess for the rest of the week. Fighting is not acceptable in this school. Miss Tran will get the same talking too."  
  
With that Mr. Gardener picked up his phone and, looking at the file on his desk he dialled the Toretto house. It rang 8 times before the answering machine picked up and Letty's voice said "We ain't home, you know what to do, if we wanna talk to yo ass we'll call it!" Beep.  
  
"Yes, hello...This is Stacey O'Connor's principal Mr. Gardener. Stacey's gotten into some trouble here at school and someone needs to come sign her out and take her home. I'll try the number we have for her brothers work next but if someone receives this they should call the school at..." He rhymed off the number.  
  
Next he dialled DT automotive. After several more rings the phone was answered.  
  
"DT."  
  
"Hello, is Mr Brian O'Connor there?"  
  
"No, thank god, who's this?" A male voice snarled.  
  
"It's Miss Stacey O'Connor's principal. She's been in a fight and needs to go home. Do you know where I could reach her brother?"  
  
"Hell no I don't know. And I don't really give a f...care either." The voice thought better of saying the F word to Stacey's principal, even if he normally wouldn't have given a fuck.  
  
"Is there someone there who could come and get the young lady till her brother can collect her?"  
  
"Oh sure, I got nothin better to do." The person sighed and hung up.  
  
"Well, Miss O'Connor, someone is coming to retrieve you. Go wait in the outer office till they arrive."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I don't know but your file says that anyone at DT can act in your brother's place if he's not avalible and I can't let you stay here." Mr. Gardener waved toward his door, dismissing her.  
  
He took Sukura into his office next and whatever he said to her must have been really harsh because the other girl was in the office for over 20 minutes. Stacey spent the whole time worrying about who was coming for her and if she'd get home to delete the voicemail before Brian or Dom got it.  
  
Sukura left the principals office with tear tracks on her cheeks and red rimmed eyes.  
  
"This isn't over bitch." Sukura whispered so that the principal wouldn't hear. "He called my dad and made me loose honour. You'll pay." Sukura left the office to await her dad in the hall.  
  
Minutes after she left the office the door opened again and it was filled by a tall, menacing figure.  
  
"I'm here to sign out Stacey O'Connor." The bored voice drawled in the owner's typical deep baritone.  
  
Stacey looked up from her lap. "You!" She snarled.  
  
Vince laughed a bit. "Wait till your brother finds out!"  
  
AN: No Tempest didn't fall off the earth, she got soooooo busy, LOL. Ok, there it is, on to Cheer! 


	16. GO FOR IT by CHEER GIRL

Go For It BY CHEER  
  
"Thinkin 'bout how to plead your case?" Vince asked Stacey, who was unusually quiet. She glared at him.  
  
"You're lovin this too much." Stacey grumbled. Her swollen, black eye was beginning to throb all the way into her temple. She laid her head on the window and closed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Brian's gonna have a cow. You'll be lucky if he doesn't ship you outta here to boot camp." Vince said, turning the car sharply into the garage.  
  
"I don't care. Hey, why aren't you taking me home?" She asked, just now noticing that they were at DT Garage.  
  
"hey, if you're not in school, you should be working. Dom's rules. Jess, Mia, and Bri had to follow them. You're no different or special." Vince threw the petite blonde a pair of dark blue coveralls. "Get crackin. Miss Cheerleader." He added, watching her wrinkle her nose in disgust.  
  
"This just beats it all." Stacey muttered, now severely annoyed.  
  
"I can call Brain or Dom to come get you instead." Vince held up the cordless phone, making Stacey shake her head.  
  
"No. Its okay." Stacey said. "I'm a quick learner." She smiled, taking the phone out of his hands.  
  
"That's how I was seein it too. Get those on and help me over here." He ordered. Stacey frowned, thinking he was a little bossy for her taste. She was mentally weighing consequences over his attitude. The dark blue things went against every fashion rule she had learned, but she decided to suck it up and deal. Vince threw her a rubber band as she finished wrestling the zipper that seemed to be stuck.   
  
"Let me guess. For my hair." She said dryly, making him grin. She put her long hair up into a messy half pulled through ponytail. "ok, Vince, what are we doing?" She asked, watching him take an engine out of a BMW M3. She slipped on the radio and "I hate everything about you' by 3 Days Grace was playing.  
  
"YOU are going to clean. Detail and clean." Vince shook his head, laughing. Stacey stuck out her tongue.   
  
"Vince, I'm here to work, not be a slave." Stacey objected. She listened to the music's beat, ignoring him for a minute. How ironic the song was, she thought to herself.  
  
"Hand me the oil pump and that hose.." Vince ordered, gently nudging Stacey out of her own world. "Go over there and pump some oil into the bucket.." He ordered, pushing her towards the barrel of bulk oil. Stacey, still dazed, stumbled and tripped the majority of the distance to the barrel. She caught herself on the barrel, but then knocked it over. "Stacey! Pick it up! NOW!" He yelled, seeing Stacey watch the half-filled barrel spill out on the concrete floor.   
  
"Right. I'm on it." She jolted herself out of shock, ignoring her stinging leg from hitting the barrel. She fumbled with it, trying to lift it back up, and ended up in the center of the pool of oil, on her butt, none the less. She got up indignantly, appalled. Vince groaned, hopping out of the car's engine area.  
  
"Good going." He scowled, looking at oil dripping from Stacey's coveralls. She rolled her eyes.   
  
"You are such a typical guy." She yelled, her temper hot.   
  
"You are such a typical valley cheerleader rah-rah girl. Not my fault you had to come to work here when you shoulda been at school." He shrugged.   
  
"I'll walk home and change since you can't be bothered." Stacey said, heading for the door. She ignored Vince's sarcastic laughing. She ran right into Dominic. She looked up, seeing Brain right behind him. She groaned, knowing it was all over now.   
  
"You guys havin fun in here playin around?" He asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically, his arms folded.  
  
"He pushed me." Was all Stacey could get out of her mouth, still trying to escape out the door. "I tired to tell him it's not safe to play around." She said, liking the idea of flipping the situation on Vince.   
  
"Dude, what happened?" Brian asked, looking at Vince for his side of the story behind the mess.  
  
"Your sister." Vince replied, his voice low as he attempted to contain the spill. Brian walked back out to where Stacey and Dominic were talking. Dominic was helping his sister out of her oil covered coveralls.  
  
"Get in." Dominic pointed to his car. Stacey knew that by the sound of his voice, she was in deeper trouble than she could handle. He had the deep, low, controlled voice of rage ready to unleash its wrath. She got in, no words spoken. Brian got in the front seat., looking stressed.  
  
"Where?" She had started to ask, but Brian shook his head to shut her up. She sat back, sighing and blowing her hair out of her face. Her eyes began to close. She reenacted the day's events in her mind, those thoughts making her feel more exhausted.  
  
"Get out." Dominic ordered, holding up the seat for her to get out. Stacey looked at Brain, who looked like he was working hard to control his temper. The question occurred to Stacey if maybe she had pushed too far this time and this was the end for her. A pissed off Dominic Toretto and a silent Brain O'Connor made a deadly combination. Stacey was getting nervous, really nervous.  
  
"You have fun fightin today?" Brian final asked, breaking the silence. His arms were folded.  
  
"Vince told you?" Stacey asked, her voice raising.  
  
"Shut up and listen." Brian snapped. "We're not stupid, Stacey. Dom and I know everything that goes on. Answer me." Brian ordered, making her jump.  
  
"No. I didn't. SHE started it. The night we were in the restaurant and she had a gun. It was Tran's sister who started he freaking fight." Stacey stopped, figuring it was pointless to plead her case.  
  
"Sister, yeah, I know. And I'm sorry my enemies fell on your hands." Brian said, softening up a little on his sister.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to worry you." Stacey hugged him impulsively, knowing she had made him feel bad.  
  
"Baby Girl, don't keep that kind of stuff from me again." Brian kissed the top of her forehead.   
  
"Brian and I handle the Trans. Your job is to stay in school, out of fights. You could be taken away from Brian and even kicked off your precious cheerleading squad." Dominic said, the last of his speech surprising her, making her smile at his concern.  
  
"I understand." She said, giving in. "But. seriously, how did you know?" She asked, no just lost as to how they really did know if Vince hadn't told them.  
  
"Tess. Your home girl's worried about you." Brian grinned. " Don't be mad at her. She just cares about you and loosing a good cheerleader." He said. Stacey was truly in awe that Tess had been so concerned tog o behind her back.  
  
"I'm not." Stacey promised. The reality of having as good as friends in LA as in Miami had finally hit her. Just then a blue Honda Civic roared up and out stepped Sakura and an older Tran. "Hell NO! I'm not calling a truce!" Stacey hissed under her breath.  
  
"Aw, Hell, Stace, I'm not that good of a guy." Brian laughed. "We're gonna let you finish it. FAir.. No jumping. No tag teaming. All out you and Sakura." He explained, his eyes narrowed and on Tran's sister.   
  
"Is he serious?" Stacey asked Dominic, who nodded, loving her expression.   
  
"Come on." He said, putting an arm around her. He walked her to the halfway point where Sakura was waiting.  
  
"You would do this, you damn snitch." Sakura glared at her.  
  
"I did this." Dominic admitted. "No more fighting at school. No more tyrin to jump on people. Sakura. Do it fair. Right here and right now." He ordered. Sakura looked at the older Tran.   
  
"Same for our side. Sakura will be sent away if there is another fight. Do it now, get it out of your system. You both have to much to loose if you do not do it now." The guy said. Stacey smiled, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. It didn't get much better than this.  
  
"I'm going to beat you to a lifeless pulp." Sakura snarled, lunging for Stacey. Stacey ducked, getting a punch in to Sakura's cheek.  
  
"You'd have to be able to fight to hold true to that promise." Stacey challenged. Sakura grabbed Stacey's hair and had her in a position where she couldn't' move. Stacey humored her for a second and then elbowed her in the stomach, making Sakura bend over , gasping. She grabbed Sakura and hit her in the nose, making it bleed. "Too bad you already have dark hair. Red would look better on you than me." Stacey growled.  
  
"You fucking Bitch!" Sakura grabbed Stacey's arm and hit her in the mouth. They both continued until they were both too exhausted to lift their arms anymore.   
  
"Ok, Ladies, are we better? Got it out of our systems? Good." He said, looking at them both,. Stacey smiled, loving his attitude, for once. She spit out blood from her bloody lip and walked over to Brian. He and Brain's attitude were proof to her that her thoughts of leaving were gone for good. She now knew she was finally at home and had a family.   
  
OK! I pass it on to Cc!! Hope I did all right, things have been busy in my part of the world and things are crazy so...sorry it took so long! Great job, home girls! Keep it up! Cc, have lots of fun and I love you all! Peace and lots of Love! CHEER GIRL 


	17. Road Trip by Cc

Chapter 17 – Road trip by Cc.  
  
Stacey walked in from school on a hot Friday afternoon. She was thankful the weekend was there as the week had seemed to drag on forever. In the sweltering heat, she had had to sit through an hour of Mr. Litmans geography class and all she wanted to do was hang out with Tess and sunbathe.  
  
Her lip had just about healed and the black eye that had been freshened by Sukura when they had their 'fair fight' had turned a yellowy colour, showing it was almost gone. The several small cuts she had were barely visible now and, aside from being a shade paler, she was as good as ever.  
  
In the back of her mind, she was thankful that her and Sukura hadn't had any more run-ins' but secretly, another part of her wanted to cause more trouble. Both of their groups of friends had kept clear of each other, so for now, things were calm at school.  
  
Stacey was shocked to find the whole team at home when she plonked her bag down in the living room and wandered into the kitchen. Usually, they worked until at least 5pm but there they were, sitting or standing in the kitchen.  
  
"What are you all doing home?" she asked, the question coming out more rude than she had meant it to.  
  
"Aww, you wanted to be alone?" Asked Brian, grinning. "We figured you could use a break from everything, so this weekend, we're taking you on a little 'holiday'," he added, using finger quotes.  
  
"Holiday?" Stacey asked, suspiciously, looking at each member of the team individually.  
  
"That's right. We're gonna take two cars and go camping for the weekend," explained Brian, taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"Camping?" She repeated, still not quite understanding why they were doing this. Her face was full of confusion and everyone laughed at her.  
  
"Yeah. Camping. For the weekend. All of us. Just to get away from the city," Stacey began to object but Dom continued from his spot leaning against the counter, arms crossed across his chest. "Don't worry, we're staying in a cabin, not tents. No need to worry about the bears or whether you need to wash your hair."  
  
He smiled mockingly at her and she gave him a look of disgust for thinking of her as that vain. She turned back to Brian and he just shrugged at her, taking another bite of his snack.  
  
"Go pack," ordered Dom, "We leave in thirty."  
  
Stacey stood dumbfounded for a second but was prompted again by Dom – "Go!"  
  
Stacey slowly walked up the stairs to her room, still trying to process things. A break? Why did they need a break? Things were fine. And what about races? They were going to miss them. Why would they rather go camping of all things, they were a team that raced.  
  
Something didn't quite add up to Stacey but she decided to push it aside and save herself the hassle of asking more questions if they weren't going to give her any more information.  
  
She packed all of her essential stuff, showered, changed and was ready after twenty-nine minutes. She ran downstairs, bag at the ready, and found the rest of the team just as she'd left them.  
  
"Nice timing," said Dom, looking at the clock which was just turning to 4.30pm.  
  
They all headed outside, while Mia locked up the house and Brian put Stacey's bag in the trunk of his car. Stacey got in the back of Brian's car along with Leon and Mia, who sat up front with Brian. Dom was driving the other car, Letty beside him and Jesse and Vince on the back seat. The sound of two engines, two fresh sets of skid marks on the road and they were on their way.  
  
An hour into their journey and conversation was scarce. Stacey looked over to the other car to see Jesse looking as bored as her. She caught his attention and pulled a face at him, complete with finger horns. He smiled at her and stuck his tongue out while crossing his eyes. She suppressed a laugh and feigned a yawn, indicating she was bored.  
  
A while later, and the silence that filled Dom's car was broken by Brian's voice over the two way.  
  
"You up for a challenge?" He asked, mischief present in his voice.  
  
"Always. What you got in mind?"  
  
"Last one to the cabin gets the room with the cockroaches," he replied.  
  
Dom let out a disgusted noise, knowing full well what Brian was indicating.  
  
"You're on," Dom said, simply.  
  
Both drivers pressed harder in the gas and were soon speeding up. Brian was lagging behind, purposefully. Five minutes later and Dom was being pulled over by the cops. Brian, Mia, Leon and Stacey stuck up their middle fingers as Dom talked to the officer. He shook his head in an annoyed way and everyone laughed at him.  
  
"He'll never catch up now," Brian stated to the other three.  
  
He was soon contradicted when his engine began to fail. He had run out of gas. He pulled the car to the side of the road and jumped out, searching in the back for a can he always has, just in case. He was just replacing the cap when the other car sped past them. He had to take a second look when he realized Jesse was mooning them. They all busted up laughing and he jumped back in the car, hoping to catch up to them.  
  
After Brian's confidence worked against him, Dom won their little bet and was stood at the cabin with a smug look about his face.  
  
"Don't even say it," says Brian, stepping out of his car.  
  
"What?" Asks Dom, innocently. "Hope you like infectious diseases and mutated cockroaches with eight legs. Look where assuming your own granditude will get you."  
  
Brian ignores this and turns to Jesse – "Nice ass."  
  
Jesse blushes, Leon laughs and Vince looks at Brian rather wearily. He backs away and goes to fetch the bags from the car.  
  
Two hours later and Vince, Leon, Jesse and Stacey are sitting in the living room around a table. Vince suggests a game of strip poker, slamming a deck of cards onto the wood. The others just laugh at him and he gets up to go to the bathroom. Slightly drunk and incredibly disorientated, he opens the wrong door, revealing Mia and Brian closer than close. He stumbles backwards, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Shit!" Exclaims Brian, pulling his shirt back on.  
  
"It's not your fault Brian. He knows we're together. He needs to get over himself," Mia soothes the situation.  
  
"I know but I don't want him to ruin the holiday for everyone else. I'm going to be the bigger man and apologize."  
  
"Brian..." She starts, but he is already closing the door behind him.  
  
He turns the corner to Vince's room, just in time to see him lead an intoxicated Stacey in. He spots Brian and smiles, sickly sweet, at him, shutting the door behind them.  
  
AN: Go BW! I hope this was okay, I was really stuck and had to have a friend feed me ideas. And I had exams. And a certain someone bugged me like hell to write. You know who you are. Bye! Oh! And review please! 


	18. Get The Fuck Over It! By BookWorm

Chapter 18: Get The Fuck Over It  
  
"Vince!" Brian called out, as he shut the door to his bedroom. Worry entered Brian. What was Vince going to do to his sister? Stupid question. Brian thought to himself and made his way towards Vince's door. He knocked on it hard.  
  
Meanwhile in the bedroom Vince has Stacey pinned onto the bed. "Vince, what are you doing?" Stacey asked, her words slurring big time. She tried to squirm her way out of his arms. He had both arms pinned down on the side of her. He started to take off his shirt. "I'm getting revenge on your brother." Vince said in a sick way. "For the truck thing?" Stacey asked as her eyes wondered to Vince's bare chest. "Nice...." She mumbled without even realizing it. "No, for lying to us about being a cop. I promised myself I'd find a way to get back at him." Vince said.  
  
"VINCE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Brian screamed, getting more worried by the minute. "Brian what the hell you yelling for?" Leon asked, coming from living room to get another beer, when he heard Brian screaming. "Nothing." He muttered and tried the door knob, but Vince locked the door. "VINCE!"  
  
"Brian's at the door...." Stacey muttered. "So?" Vince asked and started to kiss Stacey. Stacey tried to push him off her but was to drunk. "Vince, stop.." She whispered, the drunkenness starting to take over. "You know you want me Stac." Vince whispered and kissed her neck.  
  
"VINCE!" Brian said and tried to break down the door. But in the ended hurt his shoulder. That's when he had enough and made his way to Dom's door. "Dom!" Brian shouted. Dom opened the door while pulling his shirt on. "What the fuck? You know how late it is?" Dom asked, pissed off. "Dom, Vince took Stacey into his room! And I can't get the damn door opened." Brian spilled out, wanting to get back to the door before anything else happened. Suddenly Brian heard Stacey scream. Brian and Dom both took off running towards her.  
  
"VINCE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!" Vince heard Dom scream from outside his door. Vince decided to ignore it, to drunk to care. He kissed Stacey harder on the lips as she tried to push him off her. "VINCE! GET OFF ME!" She cried. Vince gave her a twisted smile and started to take her shirt off.  
  
The door came crashing down. Vince made the mistake of looking up because he received a fist in his face from Brian. Dom pulled Vince off Stacey, after Leon had to strain Brian from killing Vince. Jesse came into the room and took Vince out of the bedroom while Dom, Leon, and Brian ran over to see if Stacey was ok.  
  
"Stac? Babe you ok?" Dom asked gently as he picked her up. Dom noticed that her shirt was half way off and she had tear marks down her cheeks. "Dom...he.." Dom nodded, knowing what he was trying to do. Then anger entered him at the thought of Vince trying to rape Stacey. God, she wasn't' even out of high school yet.  
  
Brian came up and hugged his baby sister hard. "Stac? You ok?" Brian asked, his voice of nothing but concern. He picked his sister up and sat her in his lap. "Brian, I'm gonna go talk to Vince." Dom said quietly. Brian got up, his baby sister still in his arms because she was so light and still crying. "Were coming." Brian said and had the look that said he wouldn't take no for an answer. Dom nodded and they made there way to the living room with Dom leading of course and Leon bring up the rear. Vince was sitting on the couch with a grin as he saw Stacey. "Vince." Dom said and sat down across from him. Brian, with Stacey, sat on Dom's left, and Leon on the right. Jesse was sitting on the chair, just watching what was about to unfold.  
  
"Vince, wanna explain to me what the hell is going on?" Dom asked in a surprising calm voice. "I wanted to fuck her." Vince said simply. Brian tried SO hard to stay calm, not to put his sister down and beat the living shit out of Vince. "Shut the fuck up." Leon said, pissed off at Vince also. He may be drunk, but not stupid.  
  
"H-H-He said he wanted revenge." The tiny voice that belonged to Stacey said. "Revenge for what?" Brian coaxed gently. She looked into the matching blue eyes of her big brother and was grateful. Grateful that he was holding her, and making sure that she was safe. "Revenge for you being a cop." Stacey said and buried her face in Brian's shoulder.  
  
Dom looked back over at Vince who was drinking again. Dom snatched the beer away. "Vince you need to learn to get the fuck over it." Dom said, trying to control how much anger was in his voice. "He betrayed us Dom! He fucking fucked your sister over and lied to us!" Vince yelled, words slurring. "I forgive him! We all could be in jail right now if it ain't for him! I fucking got over it! Hell, the whole team is over it! Besides your sorry drunk ass!!" Dom screamed back. Both men were now standing up, in each others faces.  
  
"Go fuck yourself Dom. I'll never get over it." And with that Vince stormed out the front door, leaving his waves of anger all over.  
  
Dom sighed and ran a hand over his bald head. "I'm going to bed." He said, giving up for the night. He wanted to sleep and deal with it all tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Hope I did a good job! Thanks Cc for giving me THE PERFECT place to leave off on! And i hand the torch over to Lowryder!  
  
Read And Review Please.  
  
Laura 


	19. Of Ass Kickin's and Heart to Hearts By L

Of Ass Kickin's and Heart to Hearts  
  
Soon after Dom had went back to bed the rest of the team followed. Brian had stayed in Stacey's room, sleeping on the floor because she didn't want to be alone. Waking up later that morning, Dom walked down the hall to find that Vince hadn't come back last night, 'Probably the best for him he didn't' he thought to himself sourly. He didn't care how much he'd had to drink he wasn't drunk enough to do that, and even if he had been he wouldn't have done it. All Vince cared about at this point was getting even, and that was going to get him into a lot of trouble with everyone on the team.  
  
Sitting down on the couch he turned on the TV and silently thanked god that they'd gotten a cabin that came with a TV and cable. Flipping through the channels, trying to find something good to watch, he realized just how crappy they programmed the weekends, most of it was infomercials and church shows. Finally realizing he wouldn't find anything better, he began watching Saturday morning cartoons, the one on at the moment happened to be Yu-Gi-Oh. Staring at the television he soon heard movement from behind him, and turning around saw Stacey.  
  
"Hey Stace, what are you doing up already?" He asked, noticing it was only about seven thirty.  
"I can't sleep anymore. I just keep having nightmares so I got sick of it and got up for good." She answered looking like she'd hardly slept at all. Then looking around the room a bit nervously asked, "Where's Vince at?"  
"He never came back after he left last night. You know that we wouldn't let anything happen to you right?"  
"I know that you, Bri and the rest of the guys wouldn't I'm not to sure bout Letty though. She doesn't seem to like me all that much."  
"She's a little rough on the edges and doesn't show her feelings all that much, but don't take it to mean that she doesn't like you. You might have just pissed her off."  
"Well you know, I can't fix it if I don't know what the hell I did."  
"Don't worry about it. She'll come around... eventually."  
"Gee thanks for the confidence. Are you hungry?" She asked realizing that she was hungry.  
"Yeah but I can't cook, well with anything but a grill."  
"Umm hello. I'm not a little kid and my mom did teach me to cook. C'mon I'll find something." And with that the two of them walked into the kitchen, where Stacey began her search for food. Rummaging through the cupboards and refrigerator, pulling things out as she moved, she soon had the makings of a pretty big breakfast laid out. Soon she had out eggs, potatoes for hash browns, sausage and bacon, and bread for French toast. Going over to the radio that sat on the counter near the sink, she turned it on and, running to her room and back quickly, popped in her Nellyville cd. If she was cooking she was going to listen to what she wanted to while she did so.  
  
Soon the house was being filled with the smell of breakfast cooking, and within a half a hour Leon, Jesse and Letty were up and walking into the kitchen. Seeing Stacey, up and dancing around the kitchen as she cooked, clad in a black tank top with a pink skull and crossbones in the front and black pajama pants that said 'Pirate's Booty' on the butt, hair pulled up in a messy bun, made them all shake their heads as they sat down.  
"Are you having fun?" Jesse asked, making her nearly drop the glass she was holding.  
"Do you always sneak up on people like that? And to answer your question, yes I'm havin' a blast." Stacy answered standing over the stove once again. She was trying to act as normal as possible considering the events of the night before. She didn't want them to see how bad it had affected her.  
"What's for breakfast?" Leon asked looking in the refrigerator for something to drink.  
"Lotsa stuff, you'll just have to wait and see when it's all done." Shutting down room for anymore conversation at the moment. Going to the cupboard, she pulled out the coffee and coffee filters and started making coffee. In another half hour Brian and Mia were up and they were sitting down to the breakfast that had been made for them. After taking a few bites Brian looked at her and said,  
"Where'd you learn to cook like this?"  
"My mom. She was into doing the whole Christmas cookie thing for almost every holiday, so that was our thing."  
"That makes sense. If you were gonna help her then you'd need to be able to cook." Mia said smiling, "This really is good though."  
"Thanks." Stacey said and took o sip from the cup of coffee she had in her hands. The rest of the meal was spent with everyone talking in their own little groups. When they had all finished Brian and Mia had stayed behind to do the dishes, while the others filed out of the kitchen to do their own things. Stacey had disappeared into the bathroom, and when she finally emerged she was wearing the least revealing clothes she had brought with her, a pair of jean capris, a yellow t-shirt, and slip on tennis shoes. Her hair, still a little damp, was pulled back up into a messy bun. Vince still hadn't come back, and while she couldn't care less at this point, she knew the rest of the team minus Brian were getting a little worried. Just as she thought that maybe she should suggest they go look for him he came in storming through the front door. Rather than deal with him Stacey walked into the kitchen and told Brian that she was going down to the dock, and walked out the front door.  
  
Walking into his room Vince grabbed some clothes out of the bag he'd brought with him and changed. He'd spent the better part of last night walking around. When he had finally come back, instead of going in the house, he got into one of the cars and fallen asleep, putting him an even fowler mood than he would have been. Walking out of his room and slamming the door shut, he plopped down into one of the chairs and stared moodily at the television, not really paying attention to what was on.  
  
Meanwhile Brian and Mia were finishing up in the kitchen, and wondering what had made Stacey practically run out of the house only a few minutes before. It was then they'd heard Vince's door slam. Shaking her head while rinsing the soap off of a plate, Mia muttered 'Ass' under her breath. Looking out the window and seeing his little sister sitting on the edge of the dock, toes dipped into the water, Brian finished drying the cup Mia had just handed him and said,  
"Maybe I should go and talk to her."  
"I don't think that's such a great idea Bri." Mia said looking at him, "Let's finish up in here and then I'll go talk to her. She needs to have a little girl talk, and considering Tess isn't here and she doesn't think Letty likes her I'm the one who's gonna do it. Plus I need to get to know your sister, haven't had much of a chance yet."  
"What'd I do to deserve you?" Brian asked her, taking her into his arms and kissing her lightly.  
"You didn't act like the asshole in there with the rest of the team." She answered, smiling at him. This caused Brian to laugh lightly and kiss her again.  
"Alright, I'll let you have your little chat with my sister now while I get in the shower." And saying that they both parted headed in opposite directions, Mia out the door, and Brian down the hall and into the bathroom.  
  
Walking down the path that led to the dock, Mia thought about how to approach Stacey. She knew that she was going to try and avoid the topic of Vince as long as she could so it wouldn't be all that easy getting her to open up about it. 'I should be able to handle this,' she thought to herself, 'I was born with the gift of gab. I can do this, it'll be no sweat.' Deciding that she wasn't going to think about it anymore and just psych herself out, she continued walking down the path looking at her surroundings. Before she knew it she was at the end of the dock and sitting down next to Stacey.  
"Hey Stace, what's up?" She asked, easing into the conversation.  
"Not a lot, I just wanted to get out of the house. Ya know, get some fresh air." She answered staring out at the water.  
"Do you really expect me to buy that? Especially since you were fine until V walked in the house."  
"I'm just not comfortable being around him. Can you blame me? I mean after what he pulled last night." Stacey said trying to avoid looking at Mia. Noticing this Mia placed her arm around the younger girl's shoulder and said,  
"You have every right to be freaked out. Hell I've known him forever and never seen him like that. He's just so hell bent and determined to get back at your brother."  
"I'm sorry I don't know the whole story but he needs to get over it. It's over and done with."  
"You're right he does need to get over it. It's just that Vince was never one to get over shit too easily."  
"Well what the hell'd Brian do to piss him off so much?" Stacey asked turning to face her brother's girlfriend. This was the first time anyone other than Dom and Jesse had tried to take an interest in her, without some ulterior motive. Mia then took the time to explain everything that had happened with the hijacking, and Jesse and Vince.  
"So you're telling me the only reason Vince didn't like my brother to begin with is cuz he hit on you?"  
"Basically." Mia said smiling at how easily the girl could simplify the whole matter.  
"And to boot Brian saved his life and let the team off."  
"Yeah. It's kinda ridiculous that V's still pissed about it." Mia said realizing just how stubborn Vince was being about the whole thing.  
"It's beyond retarded is what it is, Mia. He needs to grow up, and act like the man he keeps claiming to be."  
"Yeah, you're probably right. God I wish you could knock some sense into that thick skull of his."  
"The day hasn't ended yet." Stacey answered, grinning like mad, "Can I ask you a question."  
"Of course you can. Shoot."  
"I get the feeling that Letty kinda umm... hates me." This made Mia laugh.  
"She doesn't hate you." She said once her laughter had died down, "You just kinda pissed her off when you didn't act like you cared what happened to me after the wreck."  
"Oh I'm so sorry, it's just I was really worried bout Bri, and-"  
"It's okay, I completely understand. I'd have acted the same way if I were you."  
"Still I'm sorry. I was so caught up in the fact that I might have lost Bri that well, you know."  
"So you do actually care about what happens to him." Mia said, more a statement than a question, a smile playing on her lips.  
"Yeah, he's the only family I've got left. But I swear to god if you tell him or anyone, I'll deny it."  
"You've got my word that I won't say anything."  
"Thanks Mia. I'ma head up to the house now, see if I can borrow Bri's phone to call Tess." And giving Mia a quick hug, got up and walked up to the house, glad that the two of them had bonded somewhat. When she reached the cabin, she walked in and sat next to Brian on the couch. Fixing her face into the puppy dog look she tapped him on the shoulder and asked,  
"Bri can I borrow you phone for a few?"  
"What do you want it for?" He asked trying to stick it out against what he had dubbed 'you can't resist this face' look, and losing that battle.  
"I wanna call Tess. See what she's up to while I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere."  
"Alright, fine. Go call your friend. Hell tell her the next time we plan one of these trips we're gonna drag her ass with us." He said, and handed his cell phone to her. "Where's Mia?"  
"Oh she's still out by the lake. Have I told you that I'm glad she's your girl?" Stacey asked making sure she was making eye contact with Vince as she did so. Bounding out of the room she ran to her own, and shut the door, locking it. Going through the address book she stopped at the R's. Rome's was the first name to show up. Hitting the send button, she held the phone up to her ear while thinking, 'It's bout damn time we got some of the Miami crew out here. Besides Bri can't get mad he said I could call Tess and I plan on it... just as soon as I get done with this phone call.'. As Rome answered with a 'hello' she set her plan into motion.  
  
In the living room, the tension was thick. As soon as Stacey had left, Vince had crushed the pop can he'd been holding, in annoyance. He couldn't believe she'd actually had the guts to look at him when she said what she had. After a few minutes of silence and the two men glaring at each other Dom deciding that all the bullshit needed to stop looked from Brian to Vince and back and said,  
"You two need to settle this now. I'm not having a miniature war raging in my house from here on out."  
What's there to settle Dom? I ain't gonna forgive his punk ass." Vince said, sneering at Brian.  
"You know Vince you're just pissed cuz I got what you never could." Brian retorted, everyone in the room knowing he was talking about Mia.  
"Fuck you Blondie. That's why I did what I did to your sister. I wanted to use her the way you're using Mia." It was growing more tense in the room with every sentence that came from the mouth of each of the two. Each one looked ready to explode and the other four people in the room seemed to fade away. Both of the men had tempers, but Brian who was more controlled could seem a lot scarier when pissed considering he never let anyone see just how upset he was. Only a few had ever seen him truly mad. Clenching his fists and teeth Brian managed to grind out,  
"I'm not fuckin' using Mia. You're pissed cuz no matter how many times you tried she wouldn't get with you."  
"Yeah and unfortunately I didn't get to your sister either... she looks like she'd be a good lay." Vince said cockily, hoping to get on Brian's nerves. What he didn't expect was Brian to hit him in the jaw with a right hook, knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. Soon Brian was on top of him hitting him every chance he got. As Leon, Letty and Jesse moved to try and pull them off of each other, Dom yelled over all the noise,  
"Leave them alone. They need to settle this we'll deal with it once they're done." Hearing this, the three sat back down, and began to watch them fight. By now Vince had gotten over his shock and was punching back. As the two rolled around on the floor they bumped a table and knocked a glass vase off, shattering it. Hearing the glass come crashing down, Mia who'd been walking up the stairs rushed into the house yelling,  
"What the hell's going on?!?" She stopped as soon as she saw the two. Stacey who'd been on the phone with Tess quickly said 'I gotta go' hung up and ran into the living room. Seeing her brother on top of Vince repeatedly hitting him, she hurried over to him and pulled him off while screaming,  
"Chill out Brian! Just calm your ass down!" Shoving him towards Dom and the rest of the team. Turning around she saw Vince rushing towards them, and knowing what he was trying to do, she grounded herself and pushed him backwards onto the couch with a force that shocked everyone in the room.  
"You need to sit your ass down to." She said loudly. She had been a ticking time bomb ever since her chat with Mia down by the lake and she was about to blow. "I'ma tell you right now you need to grow the fuck up Vince. You're acting like a little kid and I know that everyone's sick of it. So Mia doesn't want you, it obviously wasn't meant to be! Go find yourself another girl and stop tryin' to get back at my brother. If it weren't for him you probably wouldn't be here right now! You need to realize this and pull your head outta your ass. What you pulled last night was low, and I don't care what you say now we all know you were sober enough to know what the hell you were doing. Now if you two are done I'ma be in my room talking to Tess on the phone. If ya need me yell." And grabbing the phone she'd set down on the coffee table, walked back to her room and shut the door, leaving everyone shocked, Mia smiling and Letty looking at the girl in a new light.  
  
A/N: Okay so there's my chappy. Hope ya'll liked it. I now pass the torch over to Temp. Read and review... you'll make us review junkies very, very happy ppl. Later guys!!  
  
Tiger 


	20. comapny by cheer filling in for Tempest

A/NTempest asked me to take her turn, as she is busy working hard this summer. She told me to tell you guys she will be back and this is only temporary! Hope you can deal with two chapter of my writings (cheer) and don't forget to review! Temp, Girly, glad to hear form ya and keep your self form slaving to hard! To all our readers, I hope you like this chapter, I did it kind of quick to get it posted and get us back on schedule! Love cheer  
  
"You want to tell me what crawled up you and took hold of my sister?" Brian walked in Stacey's room. She took her head phones off and looked at Brian, in shock.  
  
"He did that crap and then you come after me? Tell me who's body was invaded by aliens, Brain O'Connor." Stacey sat up, combing her long blonde hair. Brian busted up laughing, making Stacey look at him as though he was even more insane. She threw a pillow at him, making him laugh harder. He finally stopped to see her still staring at him.   
  
"What?" He asked, pulling her innocent look and expression. "I became part of this team and their bullshit a long time ago. I have learned to take the punches and roll wit the flow, Sis." He said, shaking his head. She smiled.  
  
"And I can do the same." She grinned. Brian shook his head.   
  
" I don't know, you might not be as though as me." Brian joked, trying to rile her up. Mia stood at the door and watched, a smile on her face. She was glad to see the two had gotten past their differences.   
  
"Oh, please. Wake up." Stacey laughed, attacking Brian from her bed and punching him playfully. They wrestled like they had in the old days, days that had been good and not filled with so much heartache. "Hey Mia. Come help me convince this ogre that I can be ass tough as he can be." Stacey called playfully as she pinned Brian down, making him laugh harder.   
  
"She's on my side, easily." Brian retorted, answering for his girlfriends he had worked so hard to keep.   
  
"Don't be so sure, O'Connor." Mia joined in, tickling Brian as Stacey held him down. Brian gasped, giving in.   
  
"Ok, ok , so you females beat me. I give up. I give." He called, sitting up, running a hand through his now messy hair. Stacey high fived Mia, and they both left giggling like little girls. Brian was glad to see them getting along so well and was glad things had worked out for the better so far. The girls walked back outside, getting firewood for Dominic's proposed cook out.   
  
"That was fun." Mia grinned, still shaking her head at the sight of Brian over powered by them.   
  
"Tons." Stacey agreed. She looked at her watch.  
  
"What's up, Stacey? Is Tess coming out here?" She asked, knowing by the way Stacey was acting that something was up.  
  
"Nope, but we might have company." She grinned evilly. Mia looked at her, then decided not to push it. She decided to go another route with their conversation.   
  
"I won't ask. So, if my boy Jess was to ask you out, would you be okay with that?" Mia asked, making Stacey drop the sticks she had collected.   
  
"He wants to ask me out?" She asked, in utter shock.   
  
"Well, jess, he hasn't really said it…but I have known Jess for a long time and I know he thinks a lot of you. You guys have a lot in common." Mia smiled.  
  
"He's cool. I don't think he likes me like that but I guess I would if he asked, but he wouldn't." Stacey grinned.  
  
"You're a pretty girl, Stace. Lots of guys would ask you out." Mia playfully popped her on the head. Stacey stuck out her tongue.   
  
"I don't think so." Stacey said, and kept walking,  
  
"What mirror have you been looking in?" Mia joked right as a Hummer pulled up, its headlights blinding the girls as the sun sat. "hmm, Stace, that might be your company, I'm assuming." Mia folded her arms. Stacey took a minute and then took off for the vehicle.   
  
"ROMAN!" Stacey flew into Roman's arms and he welcomed her. He had known her and Brian ever since she had been born. He was like a second big brother.   
  
"Stacey, Stacey, Stacey, wow, girl, you have grown!" Roman laughed, motioning for Tej, Suki and jimmy to get out. Vince, Leon, and Jesse stood on the porch, arms folded. The first glance he noticed was Vince's scowl. "Is that him?" He asked, whispering in her ear.   
  
"Yeah, Rome." She smiled back, knowing things were going to get even more interesting as both of Brian's crews came face to face with each other. 


	21. righting Wrongs

Righting Wrongs BY CHEERTHIS95  
  
"Rome, behave." Stacey begged, putting a hand on Roman's chest. Tej got out, straightening his collar of his shirt.  
  
"Oh SHIT,:" Brian muttered, knowing Roman's temper. Mia looked at her boyfriends nervously as he got up to greet the Miami crew.  
  
We're not going to have any trouble." Dominic stood on the porch, his arms folded.  
  
"We're not. I know this. These guys are from Miami, Bro,, relax." Brian nodded, heading down the cabin's steps. "'Sup, Ro, Tej." Brian grinned, pulling him into manly hugs.  
  
"Why'd he do that shit, Brian?" Roman asked, seeing Vince go inside.  
  
"Let's talk about that later." Brian nodded as he coughed. He looked at Stacey, wondering how she hadn't given him a nay warning and how she had managed to pull yet another fast one over him. She smiled at him innocently, moving her hair out of her face. "And you, we'll talk later." he nodded at his sister. She walked over to Tej and tried to ignore that last remark.  
  
"I'd run, Dawg." Leon said, inside to Vince.   
  
"Shut up." Vince countered back, scowling. "so, I fucked up." He said, throwing a straw wrapper at Leon.   
  
"Ok, so make it better and let us all have a good time." Leon said, flipping the television remote listlessly as he stared out the window at the group. They were all being introduced to one another and slowly making their way into the living room.   
  
"And how would I so this how?" Vince asked, looking deep in thought and as though mad at himself. He knew he was going to have to rectify the situation, but he didn't know how he was going to do it. He also wasn't sure if Stacey or Brian would be up for an apology or even to talk to him.  
  
"Ask to talk to them. Together, of course, Dawg." Leon advised.   
  
"Leon, Vince, this is Roman Pearce, and this is Tej Parker." Brian introduced, trying to be civil, though avoiding Vince's direct eye contact. He still had the urge to finish the confrontation.  
  
"Hey." Leon said. The tension was so thick you could cut it in half easily with a knife.  
  
"Rome, come check out this lake. We can go fishing." Stacey said excitedly, happy to feel a little more secure. Roman and Tej followed her out to the back.  
  
"Seriously, do you want me to kick his ass? Are you ok? Cause I can, no problem. I would be happy to." Roman looked at Stacey, who was different from the day he had seen her at the court house and shortly there after.  
  
"No, cuz Bri would come after me. He didn't know you guys were coming." She admitted, then laughing. Inside, Brian went into the kitchen to help Mia. Vince walked in, his body stiff, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Don't start it, v." Mia begged, truly unaware of his intentions.  
  
"Mia, can we be alone? Brain, I need to talk to you." Vince asked, his words rather fast.  
  
"I'm stayin right here." Mia folded her arms defensively. Vice knew she was serious, so he agreed, no fight.  
  
"Fine, ok, Mia." Vince nodded, not wanting anything else to go wrong. "Listen, Brian, I was beyond drunk. I acted . Well , unacceptable, really, and I am sorry." he said, getting it out and over with. Mia looked at Vince as though in amazement. She shook her head, not sure she had heard him right.  
  
"Have you apologized to Stacey?" Brian asked, his body stiff as he stood tall. Vince shook his head no and took a deep breath to explain his reasoning.  
  
"I wanted you to be there so I don't scare her." Vince looked down. "I know she won't trust me anymore, I don't blame her. But I swear, im not going to be so stupid again, I feel bad, I really do." He said. "I was binge drinking and I'm sorry, man." Vince said with a nod. Brian was silent as those he was processing his words mentally. After a moment of making Vince sweat it, he stuck out his hand for a 'truce' handshake. Vince shook it, looking relieved and grateful at the same time.  
  
"We'll talk to her later, Vince." Brian nodded. Vince turned to walk out, taking that as his cue to leave. "But, Vince, IF you do do that shit again, I will have to kill you.,." He said, his face not showing anything but seriousness.  
  
"yeah, I kinda figured that." Vince said and walked out.  
  
"I am proud of you." Mia smiled, her eyes glimmering from the sunset's last rays as she hugged him.  
  
"Well, I guess the ass knew he was gonna get creamed by Rome or me or Tej or the three of us." Brian laughed, making Mia slap him playfully and rolling her eyes. "Come on, I wanna introduce you to my boys." Brian grabbed her hand and they headed out the back door for Roman, Stacey, and Tej, who were at the lake. It was a short distance from the cabin.  
  
An: I pass the pen to CC now. I hope I left it in an ok place, lol. 2 updates back to back on top of the other 5 stories was a little challenging, but I got it done! YAY me! Ladies, let me know when you are done with this, and we'll wrap it up. I am perfectly happy to keep going and we can if ya want, lol. Tempest will try to get back on board after her work settles down some, FYI. Later ladies and to out readers, as always, thanks and please let us know your thoughts and of course, review! Peace and much love!! CHEER 


	22. A Brother's Love by bw filling in for cc

A Brother's Love by Bw filling in for Cc  
  
A/N: Cc wasn't able to do her chapter so i offered to do it. Hope i did as good as she would!  
  
"Tej, don't even think about it!" Stacey warned. Her, Rome, Tej were by the lake and Tej looked like he was going to push Stacey in. Tej grinned and held up both hands innocently. "Hey, I wasn't even thinking about doing that." He said and grinned again. Stacey laughed and put one hand on her hip. "Bullshit." She said.  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth." She heard Brian say from a few yards away. He had a smile on his face, so she took it she wasn't in trouble. Stacey turned her back on Tej and Rome, which was a bad thing, to face her brother and his girlfriend. "I'll say whatever the hell I want Mr. Brian O' Conner" She said in a playful voice.  
  
Brian laughed and saw behind his sister that Rome and Tej had a finger to there lips and made a move to grab her. Brian nodded and continued to talk to Stacey. "Not while I'm around." Brian said as Rome and Tej each grabbed and arm of Stacey and threw her into the cold lake water. She screamed bloody murder once her head bobbed from underwater. "Oh my God, Rome Tej, I'm gonna kick your butts once I find a way to get out of here!" Stacey threaten from the water. She was wet from head to toe.  
  
While Stacey continued to threaten Rome and Tej, everyone on land were holding there stomachs and laughing so hard they couldn't breath. Brian went up to the two men and gave them a high five. Then walked towards the edge of the dock and stared down at his sister with a grin. "So Baby Sister, how's the water?" He asked. Stacey rolled her eyes and extended an arm to her brother. "Har har, I'm laughing so hard." She said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Now gimme a hand, its friken cold in here." She said. Brian laughed and held out his arm, which was a big mistake, because Stacey took that opportunity and pulled his arm in so he fell into the cold water with her.  
  
Brian had a look of complete shock on his face once his head emerged from the water. "No you didn't" He said shaking his head with a grin. Stacey stuck out her tongue childishly and swam back to the dock and hosted her herself up, while her brother made his way up to land also.  
  
A few hours later both teams were seated around two picnic tables brought together outside in the back yard while Dom made his chicken on a grill that was left on the deck and everyone outside talked about random things. Mia, and Stacey were in the kitchen making a salad and other food for dinner.  
  
"You know you should talk to Vince after dinner." Mia said suddenly, breaking the silence between the two. Stacey turned and looked at Mia like she just grew an extra head. Then she laughed. "Right Mia, what? Just so he can try to get in my pants again? No thanks, been there, done that." She said and went back to ripping the lettuce pieces. Mia stopped cutting the tomato's and looked at Stacey. "Stac, he told Brian earlier that he was sorry, he also said he wants Brian there when he apologies to you. I say get it over with now." Mia shrugged and went back to cutting the tomato's. Stacey rolled her eyes. "Still, sorry won't gain my trust back from him. Sorry won't take away the memory's, the tears, the pain." She said strongly. "But at least it's a step from not talking." Mia said, each girl not looking at each other.  
  
Stacey thought about it as she put the last shreds of lettuce in the bowl. Will she be able to forgive him if he just said sorry? Would they ever try to become friends again? Probably some day, Stacey thought to herself as Mia threw the tomatoes and carrots into the bowl, along with the lettuce. Stacey sighed and picked up the bowl. "Look Mia, one day I'll might be able to be friends with him again. But right now....I don't' know if I even wanna be in the same room with him" Stacey said, and with that left the kitchen.  
  
"So Dom, when are we leaving?" Stacey asked, once everyone was sitting down at the table. Dom swallowed and looked at her. "I'm thinking tomorrow afternoon. It'll take a bit to get back to L.A. and we'll probably have to rent a few hotel rooms." He said and went back to his chicken. Stacey sighed and rolled her eyes. "So that means I have to wake up before 1?" She asked. Everyone laughed. "Yes Little Miss I must have my beauty sleep" Brian said while Stacey held back the urge to flip her brother off. "I guess you and Mia won't get to fuck tonight since we'll have to get up early tomorrow." Stacey said and everyone stared at her in shock. She just smiled innocently and looked around at everyone. "What? The walls are paper thin, you can here anything that goes on in that cabin." She said and went back to eating her chicken, leaving everyone laughing, besides Brian and Mia who were blushing like crazy.  
  
The next morning everyone got up around 9 AM and had everything packed and in the car by 11:30. "So who's riding with who?" Leon asked. Rome and Tej leaned against their cars as Brian walked over to them. "You guys coming to L.A with us?" He asked, wanting them to come with him. Rome and Tej looked at each other and nodded. "Hell yeah Bro, find me a nice L.A lady." Rome said and rubbed his hands together. Brian shook his head, of course Rome would only go to L.A for the women.  
  
Vince came walking up to Brian after Rome and Tej went off to talk to Stacey. "Hey Brian, can I talk to you for a second?" Vince asked carefully. Brian cocked an eyebrow and followed Vince to the empty cabin. "What is it?" Brian asked not to meanly. Vince took a deep breath. "Could I just have Stacey ride with me so we could talk?" Vince asked carefully. Brian tilted his head. He didn't know if he could trust Vince alone with his Baby Sister. After a minute Vince shook his head. "I swear if I even think of touching her like that I'll let you kill me." Vince said, remembering Brian's warning. Finally Brian rolled his eyes. "Let me go talk to Stacey first and if she wants to I'll let her, but...you hurt her I have my gun ready." Brian said seriously. Vince nodded knowing that he'd kill him if he had to. Ever since Brian got custody of Stacey he had this new presence to him. It was like a protective older brother kind. He would do anything for his sister. He now realized that he was **truely happy** because he now had real, blood family. He hasn't had that in a long time and he loved it. He loved Stacey so much now. He wouldn't let anyone, and he meant **anyone**, take her away or hurt her. And he guessed that everyone noticed **this changed in him** because if they ever messed around with her, they'd be hearing from him and he'd beat whoever hurts her to the ground.  
  
Brian shook his head and realized he's never seen Stacey cheer before. He realized he'd go to one of her competitions after they got back. He went out and pulled Stacey aside were she was talking with Rome. "Stac, I know you might not like this but how about you ride with Vince alone on the way home. Or at least until a rest stop? He wants to talk to you." Brian said gently. Stacey's eyes widen. "What? Brian you know what he tried to do to me. Why would I want to be alone with him?" Stacey said, her voice low so no one would hear the two talking. Brian put his hands on both her shoulders. "Stac, I told him if he touched you that I'd kill him." Brian said. Stacey looked deep down into the matching blue eyes of her brother. 'He really will kill Vince...' Stacey thought to herself after she saw no humor in the eyes of Brian. She thought about it for a minute and nodded and sighed. "Fine, I'll ride with him, BUT if he even thinks about trying anything on me I will hurt him." Stacey said. Brian nodded and forced a smile. He didn't agree with letting his sister ride with Vince alone, but he knew she could handle herself, after all she was an O' Conner. "If he tries anything hurt him and leave a little for me to take care of." Brian said and the two laughed and hugged. "I love you Brian." She said, truly meaning it. "I love ya too Stac, I just don't want you getting hurt..." Brian said. They pulled apart and went to join the rest of the team.  
  
"So who's riding with who? We got 5 cars and 9 people." Dom announced. Vince looked at Brian for an answer and Brian nodded. "Stacey can ride with me." Vince said. Everyone turned towards him with raised eyebrows. Dom looked over at Brian with a confused look. Brian just nodded while Dom faced everyone, confused. "Um, ok. Then Letty, and Jesse ride with me. Leon, you and Mia ride together. Brian you ride with Rome and Tej you can ride by yourself while Stacey and Vince ride together." Dom ordered. Everyone nodded and got into their separate cars.  
  
Stacey got in the passengers side of Vince's car and looked out the window as they drove off away from the cabin. "Bye Bye Cabin...." She muttered as Vince sped up. She knew that the talk that was soon to come would be scary.  
  
A/N: Again, hope i did as well as Cc, anyways i'll work on my chapter tomorrow and hope y'all liked this one! To the ladies were doing good on this! y'all are great writters and hope to contiue this! R&R please!!!!!!!!! Laura 


	23. Talking It Through by bw

A/N: now time for MY chapter lmao.  
  
Talking It Through By BookWorm1990  
  
Brian ran a hand through his hair and tried to get a view of Vince's car, but Tej's was in the way. He sighed and leaned back against the seat restlessly. Rome glanced over at him and shook his head. "Chill out Bri. Like that punk ass said, if he touches her he'll let you kill him." Rome said, trying to calm his friend down. "True. But I wish I knew what was going on..." He said and went back to trying to get a good like inside Vince's car.  
  
Stacey tapped her fingers on her knee, already bored. They've only been on the road for about an hour and she was already getting restless. The music was on some crappy station that she didn't like so she made a move to switch the station but Vince grabbed her wrist gently and smiled. "Sorry, no one plays around with my radio." He said proudly as Stacey pulled her wrist away and rolled her eyes. "Fine" She said simply and crossed her arms over her chest. Vince smiled and glanced at her. "Oh my, I pissed off Miss. I'm the greatest cheerleader in the world. Oh my, what ever shall I do?" Vince said with sarcasm, knowing he was touching her buttons. Stacey raised her eyebrow and looked at him, very pissed off. "Look Grease Monkey, you don't know the first thing about Cheerleading. Hell I bet you can't even do a split. So don't go talking shit about things you've never tried or done before I kick your ass to hell and back." Stacey said and smiled silently.  
  
Vince just had to laugh. "What in the blue hell is so funny?" She asked, her arms crossed once again. "You. You start screaming when I said a little comment about Cheerleading." He said and smiled. Stacey rolled her eyes. "Look all cheerleading is are anoxic chicks throwing other anoxic chicks in the air." Vince said. Stacey had it. "Pull over. I'm riding with my brother. I don't have to listen to you trash the 2nd important thing in my life." Stacey said. She didn't want to be in this car with him anymore. She'd rather ride with her older brother and Rome. Vince smiled. "Naw, it's ok. We have awhile to get home so get comfy" He said. "Pull the damn car over now!" Stacey screamed, losing her last nerve. Vince smiled again. "Stop smiling at me you fucking rapist!" Stacey screamed again.  
  
Vince bent his head down a little and frowned. "I ain't no rapist..." He whispered and pushed down on the gas pedal. Stacey rolled her eyes. "Right, and I get straight A's" She said with sarcasm. She didn't care if she was hurting Vince or not. "You could if you wanted" He said, a touch of hurt in his voice. What Stacey said to him hurt. He wasn't a rapist. "What?" She asked confused. "Get straight A's. Your smart Stacey." He said, non Vince like. Stacey didn't know what to say. She's never heard Vince say something that nice to her before. She just wrapped her arms around herself uncomfortably. "Uh, thanks Vince.." She said. Vince nodded. For a few minutes they sat in silence as they passed tons of trees.  
  
"So...." Vince said, sick of the uncomfortable silence. Stacey shrugged. Then Vince took a deep breath and decided to apologize now, and get it over with. "Look Stac, I'm sorry I tried to get in your pants." He saw her stiffen in the corner of his eye. "It's just I was still pissed off at your brother for lying to us." Vince said slowly, it only happened every great once in awhile when he showed how deeply he felt. "But I don't hate him anymore, and I'm over what he did. We made up and now I want to make up with you. So, forgive me?" He asked and looked over at her. She was biting the corner of her lip with her arms crossed. She was silent for a few minutes, thinking on what to do. Forgive him? Or still be mad?  
  
Stacey decided to forgive him. I mean please, tell me you couldn't stay mad at those sorry eyes? She smiled and looked over at Vince who was looking at the road ahead of them. "I forgive you Vincent." She said with a grin, using his full name. He smirked and flicked her arm playfully. "It's Vince, ain't no one but me Mom calls me Vincent." He said gruffly. Stacey laughed and shook her head. "So" She said a few minutes later. "Can I play around with your radio now?" She asked and looked at Vince with hopeful blue eyes.  
  
Vince thought about it for a minute then rolled his eyes in defeat. "Fine, but you better not tell anyone." He said jokingly. "I have a reputation to watch for." He added, with his nose stuck up in the air. Stacey laughed and tilted her head. "What reputation? Being a loser?" She asked with a grin. He looked over at her with wide eyes. "That's it, I'm getting revenge later..." He said in a evil sort of way. Stacey laughed. "You can't get revenge on this" She said and pointed to herself, laughed and changed the radio station.  
  
A/n: Hope it was good! Now i pass the torch on to Jess, good luck! 


	24. A Storm From Miami

AN: Hey. I know it's not my turn to do this but since it's been so long since it was updated I figured I'd give it a go. I'm not going to accomplish much, I'm just gonna bring the story back around and hope the other ladies still wanna give it a go. So I'm gonna do somethin sorta weird, hang wit me and I'll explain more at the end. So till then, peace out, Tempest, AKA Storm Girl.

Puzzling Pieces Chapter 24 – It Never Rains But It Pours

The first car load of team mates to make it back happened to be Vince and Stacey due totally to the fact that Vince could not wait to escape Stacey's choice of music. They pulled up to the driveway to find a strange car with a strange girl sitting on the hood parked at the curb in front of the house.

Stacey was out of the car and running up to the girl the minute Vince had his car slow enough for her to hop out without ending up with road rash. The girl slid of the hood of her car and planted her feet while opening her arms.

"Hey Kid!"

"Storm!"

"The one and only. So, how's life in SoCal?" The girl known as Storm gave Stacey a hug and then set her down again on her feet.

"It's been, well, hectic." Stacey admitted, thinking of all the time since she'd last seen her friend in Miami.

"Well, you wanna go grab a bite? You can tell me all about it." The girl known as Storm asked Stacey as she gestured to the passenger side door of her car.

"I better wait to ask Brian." Stacey said, slightly less bitter about the need to ask then she would have been before.

"What? All of a sudden you need permission to go eat with me?" Storm laughed. She'd been trusted by Stacey's mom so much that she didn't understand why Stacey would need permission to go off with her. She was a good 6 years older then Stacey and Mrs. O'Connor had often had Stacey stay over with Storm when she needed someone to look out for her daughter.

"Well, things haven't been so smooth and it's not like I need permission really, I just need to tell him where I'm going first."

"Leave a message with the Neanderthal scratching his face hair over by his car. I'll even leave my cell number." Storm started looking for a piece of paper in her glove box.

"Storm, you got too use to playin by your own rules in NYC." Stacey giggled.

"Well yeah. What's the fun of having a dad in organized crime if you don't take advantage of it?" Storm chuckled and winked, making Stacey think she was joking.

"Stacey, who is this?" Vince sauntered up to the little group of girls with a smirk, giving Storm a look from head to toe.

Storm leaned back against her car and watched the man approach. She gave him a head to toe glance of her own and then looked away, clearing telling Vince he'd been dissed and dismissed. His smirk turned into a scowl.

"This is Tammy, my best friend from Miami's older sister, Storm." Stacey bubbled, happy to be reunited, even if it was temporary, with a girl who'd been just like an older sister to her while she had been hanging out with Tammy.

"Why do I get the impression Brian will not be happy to have her here?" Vince asked, envisioning the controversy it would cause lifting his mood.

"Brian don't know me. How could he have anything to say?" Storm sighed and gave Vince a bored look.

"He's protective of his little sister."

"Oh but Storm?" Stacey remembered something and it made her look worried.

"What Kid?" Storm asked and ruffled Stacey's hair, earning a swat from her younger friend.

"Uncle Ro came up for a visit because we had a sort of well...incident when we went camping."

"Ro? As in Roman Pearce? Rome is here?" Storm asked. Stacey nodded. "Ah hell no." Storm turned to get into her car. Stacey stopped her so she turned around and looked angry.

"What do you have against Brian's friend?" Vince asked, sensing the controversy growing.

"Nothing." Storm made a face like she'd just sucked on a lemon. "Can we leave my cell phone number and a brief message with your friend here and leave before Ro arrives?"

"I really should tell Brian to his face. I don't want to ruin the small amount of trust I finally have with him."

"He give you a hard time?" Storm came up out of her leaning posture to her full 5'7" and cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, but we're all good now." Stacey was quick to try and calm Storm down. The girl had a lethal temper.

"You sure?" Storm cocked an eyebrow and gave Stacey a searching look, a look it was very hard to lie to.

"What would you do if it she was still having problems? Punk'd still be her bro." Vince asked, something about the girls attitude rubbing him the wrong way.

"I'd take care of my homegirl, that's what I'd do." Storm took one step Vince's way. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, that's a member of my team you're takin about." Vince growled, low and grumbly.

"Since when did you care about Brian?" Stacey asked, giggling about Vince standing up for Brian. Her giggling stopped when she saw Storm going toe to toe with Vince. God help coyote if Storm ever found out what had happened at the camp site.

"Since some punk girl came up in our neighborhood taking down about him, that's when." Vince answered Stacey all the while holding eye contact with Storm, who refused to back down and look away.

"I only asked my girl if he gave her trouble." What I talk about with my girl has nothing to do with choo!" Storm retorted in a growl of her own.

"It's none of your business!" Vince growled. Storm began to wonder if this guy ever talked in anything but that growling voice he was using on her now.

Before she could reply a red RX-7 and a yellow Skyline raced to a stop in the driveway, the 7 making it in just a tad faster then the Skyline. Dom, Letty, and Leon piled out of the cars.

"Who's that?" Letty asked Dom, looking at the tall blonde staring down Vince, dispite being half a foot shorter. Leon followed just behind Dom, to his left and Letty was right beside Dom on his right.

"Dunno." Dom answered her. "But I damn well will find out." He headed over to the assembly on his lawn. Brian along with Rome and Tej arrived in the driveway just as Dom reached his best friend and the unknown girl. "What's goin on here?" Dom asked, deceptively calm voice in place.

"I just came to check on my girl and I'm getting a hard time from this cave man." Storm snarled, not breaking eye contact with Vince.

"Well, who the hell are you to be checking up on anyone in _my_ house?"

"I'm a friend of the Kid's from Miami. Just cause some idiot judge gave her to a brother she didn't know instead of my mother doesn't mean me and my family don't care about what happens to her."

Brian walked over to the group on the lawn. A group who was giving off more and more feelings of anger barely under control the longer they stood around. Since team Toretto had made a circle around the group Rome and Tej couldn't see what was in the center.

"What's goin on guys?" Brian asked the group.

"This _girl _came to check up on Stacey." Letty answered Brian's question.

"I'm Brian." Brian held out his hand to Storm. "I'm Stacey's brother."

"I'm Storm. I'm Tammy's big sister." Storm looked at Brian's hand and made no effort to shake it. "Sorry, but the reception I got since I been here ain't put me in the mood to make friends."

"Vince is just having a bad weekend. Why don't you come on in and catch up with Stacey? Then we can all get to know each other." Brian smiled his 1000 watt smile at the angry blonde.

"Vince can kiss my rear bumper and I'd rather catch up with my girl alone at this great little seafood place I found on the way in if it's all the same to you."

Brian's smile dimmed. "Why?"

"Because my mom and sister are worried about her and how do I know you don't want me to meet her in your house so you can intimidate her into not telling me how things really roll around here?" Storm looked at Brian, her years of seeing the worst of the world had made her cynical and a bit on the untrusting side. She wanted to hear from Stacey, without any outside influence that things were ok. If things weren't fine then heads would roll. "Look, I came all the way down from New York for this so please don't bust my balls over this."

"Stacey, do you want to go to supper with her?" Brian asked his sister.

"The only reason we're still here is because I wanted to tell you where I was going first." Stacey admitted, trying to tell her friend without words that things would be ok.

"Ok then. Have fun. But remember, it's a school night so be home at a reasonable hour." Brian said with a smile. The group started to break up when it became obvious there was not going to be a fight on the lawn. This, unfortunately, left a gap in the crowd that let Rome see who was in the middle.

"Storm?" Rom yelled.

"Here we go." Storm said in a bored voice.

"What the hell are you doin here?"

"Takin my homegirl out to a meal. What the fuck are you doin here?"

"Checkin up on her after some idiot tried to..." Dom cut Rome off midsentence.

"It's settled. Let it go." Dom told Rome in his don't mess with me voice. Rome looked like he'd like to argue the point but he caved, mostly due to who's house he knew he was staying in for the next few days.

"Tried to what?" Storm asked in her own deadly calm voice.

"I said let it go!" Dom raised his voice in annoyance.

"Yeah, well your orders don't mean dick to me Baldy so who tried to do what?"

Stacey did not have pleasant visions of the near future what with them getting Storm pissed off. The girl didn't handle not getting her way very well. Dom looked like he was gonna blow a gasket too.

"It's cool Storm, we should go." Stacey told Storm and moved the girl off to her car. She opened the 'wrong' door and started to push Storm in. Storm stopped between the car and the open door and looked at the group.

"I'm gonna get my answers and if I don't like what I hear god help you all." With that she got into her car on the right hand side and started it up. It was then that everyone noticed her car was not, as they had all assumed, just a normal import car. It was a Skyline, a very old one, but a Skyline none the less.

The car, which was painted like a lightning storm took off from the Toretto curb with an earsplitting squeal and big clouds of white smoke pouring off the rear wheels. Leon stared after the car for a few moments with a blank look on his face. "Who was that?" He asked the group in general.

"That was bad news." Rome answered.

"What's her problem?" Dom asked.

"Storm is Tammy's older half sister. She was raised by her father in New York for most of her life. She found out she had a little sister and a mother when Tammy was 12 and she was in the girls lives from then on. She's also a street racer extraordinaire and has to be up to more then that too. But she loves her sister and Stacey a lot. I had a run in with her one night in Miami on the streets." Rome looked around like he didn't want to give up any more then that.

"Well, I don't like her." Letty said and headed to the house. "She better not get any ideas about staying around here."

"That's for sure." Vince added his two cents and headed after Letty.

"You have the most to lose homeboy." Rome growled after Vince.

"Come again?" The shaggy haired man spun around.

"If home girl goes nuts on anyone it's gonna be you. You're the one who almost did what you almost did."

"I said it was over and done with." Dom interjected.

"That it might be but it still happened and if Stacey tells Storm, she's gonna come back here looking for your blood." Rome didn't look as happy at the thought as he should have, considering how upset he was to hear what Vince had done.

"That girl was good lookin." Leon looked up from where he'd still been gazing down the road. "And she has a Skyline too." Leon looked like his world had been shaken at the core.

"She brought it in through Canada and falsified the legalization papers." Rome sighed. It was a big source of rumors in Miami.

"Why'd she get a R32 if she has that kind of pull then?" Letty asked.

"She says they're the purest form of the car and she doesn't need a brand new one just because someone made them crazy popular with some dumb movie." Rome was done answering questions and looked at Brian. "Let's go in and wait on them to come back incase we need to save Vince from Storm huh?"

Vince huffed and the whole team went into their house.

"So, how are things really Stace?" Storm asked as they grabbed a table at Neptune's Net, a trendy beach seafood spot.

"Good. They got bad there for a while but you've arrived after the storm." Stacey giggled at her own joke.

"What was it that almost happened up camping?" Storm asked in a very good impersonation of being calm. She managed to fool Stacey into thinking that she wouldn't flip out.

"Well, Vince got drunk and thought he could get back at Brian for stealing Mia away by sleeping with me. Let's just say he wasn't taking no for an answer." Stacey sighed and looked at her plate. Even if it was water under the bridge she still didn't want to think about it.

"He what!" Storm somehow managed to roar without raising her voice.

"Well, it's ok now. He was really really drunk and he's said he was sorry. We even drove home together like you saw and he let me play with the radio. He doesn't let anyone play with the radio but me." Stacey was quick to try and calm her friend.

"He's gotta be 7 years older then you! He had no business. I don't care how drunk he was. He's about to get a chance to try that shit with a woman his own age."

"He's even older then you and please don't start shit with them. It'll only backlash on me when you leave."

"I don't have to leave anytime soon girl. My dad gave me the keys to his L.A. house and told me to take my time. I don't know what your brother was thinking taking you to live with a bunch of oversexed single men."

"He's in love with Mia. The team's not so bad. But they won't let me learn to race yet. But Brian has given in and let me start to learn to drive at least."

"Well, I can stick around and teach you to drive a real car if you want." Storm grinned.

"Well, Brian has a Skyline too. Something about a 34 maybe?" Stacey wasn't clear on all the details, she just knew she liked Brian's. "And Leon has one too. Something like a 33."

"Oh kid." Storm chuckled. "You should just stand on the sides and cheer the chicks who do race on. You don't have much clue about cars."

"Nope." They were done eating by this time. "I guess we should go back." Stacey stood up. "Are you gonna kill Vince?" She looked like she half thought it was possible.

"Not if he didn't manage to actually do anything." Storm conceded.

"He didn't." Stacey breathed a sigh of relieve. Storm decided to let it go, even if she wasn't sure if she was going to make Vince pay in some way or not.

They arrived back at the Toretto house.

AN: Now someone has to take it from here. We should get this going again and give it an ending. If ya'll didn't guess Storm is (loosely) based on me. Whoever goes next can feel free to write her out, send her home or whatnot. You can leave her in too, I don't care. She just helped me serve a purpose. Since it wasn't technically my turn I don't think I changed things too much that if whoever was supposed to update wants to go ahead they should be able to without changing their ideas too much. So who's up, let's go! Peace out, Tempest.


	25. A storm is a destruction that comes and

"Look who's back." Roman told Brian, rather quietly. He was frowning and had his arms crossed as he watched a very happy Stacey get out of Storm's skyline.

"I know she's not gonna bring her in here." Letty grumbled, making the peacemaker Mia hit her to be nice. "This house has enough attitude." She complained with am impish, typical Letty grin. Even Dominic was grinning at that one.

"So, Storm, you really would stay here for me?" Stacey asked, almost on purpose as she entered the door. She was happy to give the boys and Brian a little bit more hell. Storm seemed to bring that out in her.

"Hell yeah, Kid. My mom practically packed my bags to make sure you were doin ok." Storm nodded, making Stacey's mind drift somewhat. The mention of Storm's mom made her remember the past, her old home, and most importantly, her mom, something she hadn't had any time to deal with. "Stacey, you ok?" Strom asked, watching her closely. She could still read her like a book. That gift hadn't left either.

"Peachy." Stacey smiled, though lying. She didn't really expect Storm to believe her, she knew her too well.

"Stacey, you got school tomorrow." Brian walked in the living room as party music could be heard in the other room.

"Yeah, I know. Can I stay at Storm's tonight?" Stacey asked, her eyes batting pleadingly. Brian shook his head.

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed. I need to get to know her if you're going to be hanging out. Go to bed, school tomorrow, and by then I'll be ok with you going to her hotel." Brian proposed.

"That'd be house, thanks." Storm corrected him, her chin held defiantly, interested in how he was 'in charge'. So, he was a big brother. Storm didn't trust him for as far as she could throw him. Stacey didn't seem at all happy; she knew how good Stacey could be at hiding her true feelings. She was that kind of kid. She would do whatever she had to make people happy and get along. She had always called Stacey the peacemaker princess.

"Ok, house, then. Stacey?" Brian asked, nudging his sister.

"Yeah. Promise you'll be here tomorrow, Storm?" She asked, disappointment written all over her face.

"Fo sho. Get some sleep and I'll see ya tomorrow." Storm nodded, saving her glare for Brian once Stacey's back had been turned as she headed upstairs. That was when she heard the loud music begin. "So, she can't sleep at my house on a school night, but yet she can sleep upstairs in this house with music blaring??" Storm asked in a tight voice, ready to punch blondie boy out.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can." Brian shot back, now defensive.

"So you know she's not in the best of places she could be. What the hell she still living in this house then" Storm asked, not backing down. She was always ready for a fight when it came to her friends and family.

"You have no right to come in here and start this shit." Brian said, his tone not too angry. Anger was not his forte.

"I didn't start anything, pal. You're the one who has my girl livin with a rapist and in a party house, not me. You are the one who has to answer that. You know, she coulda stayed with my mom and sister, but you had to take her away. You didn't even look into any other options. Can't you tell what you did to her? She's not the Stacey I know." Strom growled as Roman walked in, then saw her and walked back out. He was too late, Storm addressed him as well. "You would be Blondie's friend." Storm growled in disgust.

"Yeah, well at least I don't hate the world. If she stayed around you, she'd end up like you." Roman shot back. Storm jumped up, ready to pounce.

"Whoa, Guys. Come on, we all care about Stacey. Storm, come have a beer with us. Brian's tryin his best." Tej walked in, not wanting to hear anyone fight. Storm looked at him with a grin. She hadn't noticed him until now. He was still on her good side.

"Wassup, Tej?" Storm asked as she made Brian and Roman look at her in shock. The looks were priceless, making it all the better.

"Not much, Girl." Tej nodded at her, then looked at the guys. "What?" He asked, not getting what their deal was.

"How do you know her?" Brian asked, wondering how it was this girl from Miami was so damned well known.

"She has a whole slew of cars me and Suki work on. You guys worked on some of em. So can we cut the drama and chill now?" Tej asked, tossing Storm a Corona. She opened it while staring at Brian and Roman and smiled sweetly.

"Small world, eh?" She grinned, making the two shake their heads. "So, now back to Stacey. Why you have her here? Are these guys trusty worthy?" She asked, sitting back on the chair in the dining room.

"Yeah, we're trustworthy. You got something to ask, you ask me." Dominic walked in; clearly not happy Storm was still there.

"Ok, How about you tell me why your boy tried to rape my girl? I mean, besides the whole revenge story. Can't he get any action without tryin to traumatize anyone?" Storm crossed her legs and asked, her eyes locking with Dominic's.

"It's over and it's settled." Dominic shook his head, his annoyance clear.

"Yeah, maybe for you, your house, Brian. Maybe even Stacey. Until she thinks about it and remembers she has no where else to go and she just has to deal. So, tell me, is it really over? I mean, you have a sister. And god forbid, someone do that to her, right? Well, to me, she is my sister and I don't see how you or any of you can sit there and say that it's over and settled." Storm drummed her fingers, trying not to fly off and hit this bald man who seemed to be so full of himself.

"You got a point." Dominic said quietly. Storm nodded.

"I know this. I know how Stacey used to be and I know how she is now." Storm looked at Brain as Mia stood in the doorway, arms folded and her hands on Brian's shoulders. "She isn't the same, Brian." Storm looked at him, saying his name almost bitterly.

"Storm, can I talk to you outside?" Roman coughed, knowing he was going to have to address his issues with her sooner or later.

"I'm pretty comfortable, but thanks." Storm declined, wanting to see scruffy boy walk in the door. She still wasn't sure she wanted to let it go so easily.

"Please?" He asked, sighing. She got up and headed for the door.

"I should be going, thanks for the Corona. If you want to talk about me, it's all good, I don't care. But I do care about that kid upstairs. Blood couldn't make us any closer. So, you can think I'm a bitch, you can think what you want. Just remember what is in her best interest." Storm said, mainly addressing Brian, and headed out the door. She figured with such a group they would convince him to keep her away from Stacey and that was the last damn thing that was going to happen. Hell or high water would not keep her from her friend, especially with the horrific news she had come to tell her in person.

"You don't quit, do you?" Roman asked, leaning on her skyline after she had came outside.

"Get off my car, Boy." She ordered. "And, no, I don't. Stacey doesn't need this shit, Roman. I got nothing to say to you about us." She shrugged.

"Well, I sure as hell do. Why the hell did you lie to me? You fucking lied to me about everything, You were a decent person and then all of a sudden you turn out to be some mob man's daughter and then before I know it, I got these ugly ass hench men on my back and I'm in jail. Why'd you do that to me?" Roman asked, all his hatred gone for a minute, showing his hurt.

"Oh, so you think I called them on you? Hello, Roman. My dad is very protective of his little girl, his right hand now. He did it without me knowing, thank you very much. I can't believe you think I would do that shit. You didn't know me as well as I thought." Storm growled in disgust.

"Well shit, one day you're there and the next you are all mad at me for fucking up and then I have these assholes on my ass. What would you think?" Roman asked, looking her into the eyes. She was quiet. "Why did you really come here?' He asked, his eyes searching her face for an answer.

"Not for you." She retorted.

"Come on, Storm. Drop the hard ass ... Never mind, you are a hard ass. Just cut it out for a bit." Roman tried to tease, it not working.

"Wanna know why I came here?" she asked, her face staring up at the house to make sure no one could overhear. He nodded with a grin, not wanting to admit he was happy to see her.

"I came back because my mom and sister are dead. Stacey's in some danger if they find her." Storm admitted, all in one breath. She hated to admit the real reason and she hadn't had the heart to break it to Stacey, seeing her so unhappy.

"WHAT?!" Roman yelled loudly, so loudly it made a neighborhood dog bark. Storm slapped him in irritation.

"You want to tell the whole world? Shit, use yo head." She chided as she leaned back on the car. "I came to make sure she was ok, stay a while to watch over her. She is like the only family I got left in my book other than my dad." Storm said as Roman tried to digest it all. Brian walked out on the porch.

"Just makin sure you're alive, Bro." He called with a grin.

"You gotta tell him." Roman whispered to Storm.

"No, I don't. He look like a damn cop." Storm furiously whispered back.

"Former one, yeah." Roman nodded, throwing a grin to Brian as he talked under his breath.

"Oh Hell no." Storm shook her head, now for sure she was gad she hadn't said anything. "You say a word and I will kick your ass right here, right now." Storm threatened as Brian walked down the steps, his hands in his pockets.

"Storm...." Roman tried to get her to change her mind. Then the rest of the crew walked out, all of them with keys in their hands. "Where you guys headin?" Roman asked, not really so curious but more nervous about what was going to happen to Vince and the crew if they kept up their attitude.

"WE got some race challenges so we called an early night of racing." Leon grinned, eyeing Storm's skyline closely.

"What you lookin at?" Storm asked, throwing a glance his way to let him know he had been caught.

"You race?" He asked, trying not to let her throw his confidence he usually had without problems. She was throwing it badly.

"Uh, yeah. I don't have a Skyline and not race, that'd be just dumb." She locked eyes with him. He grinned and nodded in agreement "You want a challenge? I hear you got a skyline too." She folded her arms.

"She tell you the details and all on it?' Leon asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, right. Miss Cheerleader wouldn't know a thing about cars.' Vince grinned, scoffing. Little did he know that was the wrong move.

"Hey Scruffy. I got a score to settle wit you. I was gonna let you slip but you just ruined the only shot at life you had with that mouth of yours." Storm warned and lunged for him, Roman grabbing her.

"Brian, Tej!" Roman yelled, needing their help. There would be no way he could hold her on his own. He wasn't even sure if the three of them could hold her. She was a headstrong individual.

"No, let her have him." Dominic looked at Roman as he got into his car. This shocked everyone, even Storm. "Let's go, the rest of you. Storm, would you like to stay here with Vince? That way, if Stacey was to need you, you would be here." Dominic proposed, making Storm forgive him for his conceitedness. She rather liked his thinking.

"Oh, that would be my pleasure." She shrugged off Roman's grip, giving him a look of I'll deal with you later, and headed inside.

"Dom, how you gonna do that, Brotha?" Vince asked, holding out his arms in shock.

"How you gonna go to a party and let me fight the cops on my own? You answer me and I"ll get back to you on that. Have fun, V. Let's head out, guys." Dominic waved at the rest of the crew. They left, not wanting to piss him off and put them on the enemy list.

"It's not what it seemed." Vince gorwled, starting for the door.

"Really? I think it was. Your intentions were pretty clear." Storm blew on a nail she was messing with.

"Oh, Helll, you don't know what my intenitons were and you don't know me." Vicnce truned aroudn, staring at her as if it were her that had the audacity.

"I know enough and I know my girl woudn't lie so you need to come correct before I put you into check, boy. Get to steppin and just admit what the fuck you did." Storm yelled, her temepr beicoming heated.

"Ok, Fine! I got pissed and attempted to get back at Brian. I ain't roud of the shit. I was drunk and I ain't touched a drop of shit since then." Vince yelled back as Storm got in his face, her mucles in her face tense.

"Good, now that you can admit you're a teen rapist, get some damned help." Storm headed inside, seeing a light turned on in the upstairs window. "good goin, einstien, you woke her up." Storm sauntered in, Vince behind her. He followed her to the stair case and ran smack into her as she stopped in her tracks, smiling as she faced away from him. She knew she did it on purpose. "You want a go at me, cuz you pull that shit again and its' yo ass." She furiously promised, her face not even an inch away from his. Her whisper was a deadly one, one that was very controlled.

"You're the one who stopped in front of me." He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Shouldn't follow so close behind, Boy. Don't you know to never trust a storm? They can turn in a heartbeat and destruct whatever is in their past. Where do you think I got my name from?" She asked, and headed upstairs and left it at that for the moment. Vince was left dumbfounded as he answered his cell phone.

"Hello." He said, not very happy at all.

"It's Roman. I just want to make sure you are still livin and shit." Roman said, though he was lying through his teeth.

"Yeah, I might be slow and all but I doubt you'd be concerned. Why you callin?" Vince scratched his beard, starting to get tired mentally and physically.

"I just want you to stay away from her. No matter what she says, what she does. For your benefit and hers." Roman said, being upfront and right to the point.

"Sounds like you still like her." Vince laughed, joking to be mean, hoping to get the real reason and the past of their involvement out of him.

"Come again?" Roman asked, his body stiffening, not very happy with that remark.

"You heard me. What is your deal wit her? You afraid I am gonna try to steal your ex?" Vince asked, grinning at the thought. She wasn't bad looking, and he loved a challenge.

"Vince, you can have her. Good luck and more power to you. She is a hell of a girl and you better respect her or you'll have me and her to deal with. Gotta go." Roman hung up, more mad than he wanted to admit. He still loved her as a friend. He was concerned that Vince wouldn't take her seriously and he his love for her had made him warn Vince, though he didn't really think the calling him part through before he had done it. He watched her as she came back downstairs.

"She okay?" Vince asked, sitting down on the couch beside her, deciding to test her and be brave.

"None of your concern, Ass." She shook her head, and picking up a magazine. It was Cosmopolitan, she figured it to be that of the girl Brian so dearly loved. He musta loved her to put his own sister in a house full of guys. She didn't deserve this and her mind was reeling from what to tell Stacey about her mom and sister.

So here it is. My chapter. I turn it over to the next person, though no one has stepped up yet. If you decide to pick it up, please let me know so I can keep the others informed. How we are going is the order we will stay in form this point on. So, hop eyoua re all still aboard. We are adding element Racer and Princess Hermione to the mix, so its gonna get even better so stay tuned!


	26. Ownership by LowRyder

The next day at school Stacey met up with Tess and Jade in the gym, where they were having practice. As the three of them stretched and waited for the rest of the squad to show up they talked about random things, just passing the time. After a while Tess hopped up and walked to the stereo sitting on the bleachers and turned it on. Soon the sounds of 'Hoe' by Amanda Perez were filling the gym.

"Ha! I love this song!" Tess said as she walked back over to them. Jade and Stacey just laughed as the other girl started singing along, filling in the words that had been edited out. Once the song was over Stacey asked,

"Let me guess, that song reminds you of chasers?" Nodding the other girl answered with a grin,

"Yup, chasers and about half the girls on our squad." Rolling her eyes, Jade noticed some of the other cheerleaders walking in and motioned over to them saying,

"Let's end this conversation for now. Last thing I need right now is a fight in the middle of practice that we all know will end in me being a few girls short." The other two agreed and waited for the rest of the group to join them so they could all find out what they were going to be doing in practice that day.

Walking out of the school and to her car Tess noticed that Stacey was standing out front, looking like she was waiting for a ride. Driving over there again, she killed the engine and got out. Stuffing her keys in her back pocket she looked over at her friend with a small smile.

"Did they forget about you again?"

"That or it slipped their mind that i need a ride home from practice." Stacey replied with a sigh. "Ya know I wouldn't have this problem if he'd let me get my damn liscense."

"C'mon I'll give ya a ride. You can call them and bitch on the way there." As they both got in the car and left Stacey pulled out her phone and dialed Brian's cell number. Once she heard someone pick up she said,

"Forget something? Or should I say someone?" Immediately she heard her brother mutter 'Shit' before speaking directly into the reciever.

"I'm sorry Stace. I'll have Rome or Leon come get you now."

"Don't bother I won't be there. I got a ride from Tess."

"Alright, you going back to the house or coming here to the garage?"

"Depends on where everyone is."

"We're all here at the garage except for Mia."

"Kay. See ya in a few. Bye." Hanging up she looked at Tess who asked.

"Where we headed."

"The garage. I got some people I want you to meet." Nodding she turned and headed in that direction. They were about ten minutes from the garage when both girls noticed the purple Spyder Eclipse rolling up on them from behind. Stacey recognized the car instantly. Laughing she told Tess to roll up the windows as he came around to the side trying to get a look at who was inside, but the glass was tinted too dark for him to see inside. When they were stopped at a red light, Tess noticed him motioning for her to roll down her window. Stacey quickly pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had it in and let it hang around her face so he wouldn't know it was her and pretended to be looking through cds. Tess then rolled her window down so he could only see her eyes and up.

"So do you race or are you driving your boyfriend's car?" Rome asked as he revved his engine. Rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses she smirked.

"Wanna find out?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

"If I win you go out on a date with me." Hearing him say this, Stacey had a hard time keeping her jaw from dropping. She'd thought that he was still stuck on Storm, yet here he was hitting on one of her best friends.

"You got it, and when I win you're on call 24/7 to do what I want you to for a month. It's exactly a quarter of a mile from here to the next light." Tess challenged with an eyebrow raised. As he nodded in agreement he said,

"We go on green." Stacey quickly did up her harness, and sat back, ready to enjoy the ride. As she watched the two, careful not to let Rome see who she was, she noticed that while Rome was looking between the light and the car, Tess was facing straight ahead flicking her eyes from the light to the road ahead of her.

Both lights turned green at the same time and as soon as they had both cars had taken off, each driver determined to win. Glancing over at Rome, Tess noticed his thumb hovering over the NOS button and smirked. She still had one gear left and quickly shifted into it, edging in front of him. He soon hit his spray, and she did too a milisecond later, going through the light inches ahead of him. Judging by the look on his face the girls could see he wasn't expecting to lose and that made them both fall into a fit of laughter. As they stopped at the next light Tess looked over at him and said,

"Meet me at Toretto's Garage to discuss our agreement." And rolling her window back up headed that way, Rome not far behind her.

Hearing the sound of two cars pulling up in front of the shop, everyone stopped what they were doing and walked out to see who was there. They all knew who the cars belonged to once they saw them and waited for the occupants to get out of each one. Tej and Brian both noted that their friend looked less than happy for some reason. Rome's floor nearly hit the ground when he realized Stacey had been the other person in the car, and looking from her to Tess, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Walking up to him she closed his mouth for him before sitting on the hood of his car.

"So how's it feel not only hitting on a girl in high school, but getting your ass kicked in a race by said girl?" This made Stacey laugh while they could hear Tej half whisper 'Damn'. Smirking Tess leaned back and looked Rome square in the eye. "Now to go into detail on the terms of our agreement, cuz believe me boy, I plan to carry it out to the fullest. First, I'ma need your cell number, since I'll be needing to be able to get a hold of you at all times. Second, don't think I'm gonna make this easy on you... I won't. So be prepared, cuz for the next month I own you. If I snap my fingers and tell you to jump, you're gonna, we clear?"

"Yeah I got ya. A little demanding though aren't you?" He answered with a nod, wondering exactly what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

"Maybe, but what can I say? I'm a girl who knows exactly what she wants." Then hopping off the car again she walked over to Stacey and asked, "So who are these people you wanted me to meet?"

"Well one of them was Rome, and I gotta say, I'm glad to see the two of you getting along so well." Stacey grinned before laughing. Then pointing to everyone who'd arrived recently said, "That's Tej, Jimmy, and Suki. Storm's not around right now, but you definitely gotta meet her. She's like a sister to me, hell she practically is." Giving everyone a short wave Tess said,

"Hey, its great to meet all of you. Heard tons about you from Stacey." Then looking at her cell phone she saw what time it was. "Oh crap, my parents are gonna kill me! I was supposed to be at home twenty minutes ago for a family dinner and I still gotta change! Can someone explain the point of dressing up to eat dinner in your own home just because your grandparents are coming over to me, cuz honestly I don't get it." As Stacey shrugged in reply, her friend quickly looked over at Dom. "You got some place I can change? I brought my clothes with me incase practice ran late."

"Yeah, you can use the office real quick." Dom nodded. Grinning at him for a second she said a 'Thank you' over her shoulder and popped her trunk before grabbing a bag out of it and rushing inside. A few minutes later they all heard the clicking of heels running across the concrete and saw Tess re-emerge wearing cream colored mini with a ruffled bottom and a tan crocheted halter top, her hair pulled up into a messy french twist secured by a silk flower clip the same color as her skirt. Tossing the bag back into her trunk she looked at Stacey and waved saying,

"Bye Stace! I'll see ya tomorrow at school!" And taking off down the down the road in a hurry.

**_A/N: Hey this is LowRyder... and there's my chapter. I hope ya'll liked it and I'm sorry if ya thought it was a little bit short. Hehehe... well Princess aka my twin... I pass it on to you... told ya I was leaving you with a lot of power over Rome, Lol. I'm glad we're finally starting on this again... things have been pretty hectic with all of us... wether it was computer issues or what not... but we're back. Oh and Bw... I'm glad you decided to stick with this!! We all love ya tons girl! Well I'm out... later... and don't forget... WE ALL LOVE REVIEWS!!! SO LEAVE LOTS!! Hehe... Bye!!_**

**_LowRyderBabe_**


	27. Requests anyone by Princess

The very next day, Stacey got a call from Tess to hand the phone to Rome. Stacy giggled and did what she was told. Rome picked up the phone and answered,

"Hello?"

"You ready for your first request?"

"What are you talking about and who is this?"

"You are to take Stacey and I shopping and by us lunch."

"What about on man think! It's a holiday. Gawd you know sometimes I really wonder about you..."

"Whatever." He muttered. Rome heard Tess hang up the phone and he turned to Stacey who was sitting on the couch looking innocent. "Go get dressed...we goin shoppin." She squealed and ran up the stairs to change. She put her hair in two pigtails and put on a white tank top that didn't cover her mid drift and to finish it off she grabbed some blue cheer shorts and grabbed her white flip flops. Running down the stairs she saw Rome and Tess going at it.

"Jump." She ordered and Rome rolled his eyes and jumped. "Did I say stop?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. Stacey laughed and got to the bottom. Tess turned around and smiled. "What? It was the agreement of our race."

"Yup! Lets go shopping!" shouted Stacey as she linked arms with Tess and off they went. Hundreds of dollars later, Rome was carrying all their clothes with a scowl on his face as Stacey and Tess picked out make up. "I like this color..." Stacey said while holding up some pink blush. Tess laughed and shook her head.

"You would."

"Hardy Har Har..." they finished picking and buying everything they wanted and went back to the Torreto house. Stacey walked in and saw Brian with a pissed off look sitting on the couch.

"Where were you?" he said in a demanding voice.

"Tess and I went shopping with Rome...I thought it would be okay...see we're with Rome."

"What about school?"

"Brian if you knew anything at all you would have known we had the day off."

"Oh..." he said looking guilty. She sighed and went upstairs to her room. Tess followed not really sure what else to do and sat on Stacey's bed.

"Why cant he trust me?" she whined while slamming her bags on her dresser.

"Cause he's a brother...they never trust anyone. Look at mine." Stacey smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...I guess I understand...but it sucks ass!" They giggled together and started looking at what they bought. "What are you going to make Rome do next?"

Tess looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "I think we should have Rome model these clothes for us...I mean how else will we know what looks good?" Stacey laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think he'll fall for that one...no matter what."

"Yeah yeah...it was a good thought though...hmm...I've got it!"

"What?" Tess ran out of the room with Stacey right behind her. She ran right down to where Rome was sitting and grabbed him. She pulled him outside to the porch and smiled. "I know how you can end your punishment!"

"How?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah how?"

Tess rolled her eyes at Stacey but answered, "You convince Brian to let Stacey get her license and then you are off the hook."

"Deal!" Rome walked back inside and sat next to Brian. "Hey bri...listen I've been thinking."

"That cant be good." Brian snorted.

"Funny...anyway I think you should let Stacey get her license..."

"And why is that?"

"Because think of this...we don't have to pick her up anymore at school...she can go get us food...just think of the possibilities man."

"Tess put you up to this didn't she?"

"Why do you say that?" he asked while looking away.

"First of all you would never let someone other then you get food and you never think about anyone other then yo self."

"Fine she did but still think about it." Rome got up from where they were sitting and walked into the kitchen to grab a corona. Tess and Stacey walked through the front door and slowly to the kitchen.

"Hey stace...I've been thinking..."

"Oh yeah?" she said hopefully and looked a Tess with a smile.

"Yeah, I think its time for you to get your license. I'm tired of driving yo ass around." Stacey squealed and ran up to hug Brian.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!!"

"Ya welcome. Now go tell Rome to make dinner before he eats everything." Tess and Stacey ran out of the room and into the kitchen leaving Brian laughing to himself.

A/N: Hehe I did it! My first chapter on here! im so excited! Thanks Cheer for asking me! haha. Its your turn Temp! Please Review!! hehe -Princess


	28. Mis Lone Wolf By TempestRaces

**Puzzling Pieces** Chapter 28 by _Tempest-Races_

_**Miss Lone Wolf**_

Storm sat in the opulent living room of her father's L.A. 'house'. She used the term to describe the sprawling mansion lightly. It was more then a house. Yet it sure was not a home. The atmosphere was cold, and the fact the place was largely unused showed in the formal décor. Storm hated the place, but it was serving her purpose. It would not do for her to stay in a hotel in her present circumstances.

Storm'd been laying low from Stacey, giving her brother and Roman a few days to cool off from the set down she'd given them last time. She'd talked to Stacey on the low a few times but she was still gathering her wits for what she had to do. She'd been warned that she'd gotten off easy from this Dominic dude the first time too, and she worried that he might be the first guy in a long time that if he took it in his head to handle her he just might succeed. But if he tried then Storm was scared she'd have to ice him, something she really didn't want to do. But it was part of the life she'd largely chosen for herself and she couldn't go back from where she was now. But Stacey had seen enough violence in her short life and Storm was determined not to add to it, not to be the one who did. She was a stable influence in the kid's life and she'd never given her any clue what she did for a living. She never would if she could help it. Stacey could just keep right on thinking that her dad was a business tycoon in New York and that Storm was his private chauffer. It was better that way. Storm sighed.

How did you tell a 16 year old who'd lost her mother a short few months ago that she'd also lost her best friend and a woman who'd been like a second mother to her as well? If anyone had the answer Storm wished they'd call her because she had no idea how she was going to tell Stacey. She every once in a while figured she should tell Brian first but she didn't like Brian that much. Couldn't trust him.

'Once a cop always a cop' kept running threw her head. The last thing she needed in her life was a nosey overprotective cop. And she knew just what her dad would say about telling a cop shit all about them. Distrust of all cops, even the cops in ones own pocket was ingrained into her. But Brian's sister could be in considerable danger if she was located by the man who'd killed Storm's Mom and sister. Storm tipped her head back onto the back of the leather sofa she was sitting on and exhaled roughly. She didn't know what to do. As this was a new situation for her she didn't know quite how to deal with it. She'd never even had time to cope with the fact that after a brief few years with her Mom, after thinking she didn't even have one she really didn't in the most final sense there was. She stood up and started to pace around the room.

The first thing she was gonna do was take her car out for a wild ride to clear her head. There was nothing better for stress relief then a scarily fast ride around downtown streets. She'd gotten more then her share of hell from her dad for her street racing habits but he was on the other side and end of the country at that exact moment. She got up and headed out to her car twirling her keys around her finger agitatedly. She changed her steps at the last moment and headed to another vehicle kept at the house. She laughed, yes this would be perfect.

* * *

"We should have a party." Tess mused as the girls redid their nails. They'd unpacked all their shopping from Rome's forced pack mule experience and were in Stacey's room with the stereo on blast.

"As if. Where would we have it?" Stacey blew on her newly painted nail.

"My house. It's Friday, let's have a party. My mom'n dad are gone outta town for the weekend. Blade won't care."

"It'll just be a matter of getting Brian to let me sleep over then." Stacey started to perk up when it became apparent that it might actually happen.

"Yeah." Tess grinned.

"But if he asks if your parents are gonna be there I can't lie. If he ever caught me I'd never get outta the house again."

"Don't lie. Tell him no but Blade will be home. Dom knows Blade, it should be cool."

"Can we invite Storm? You should meet her."

"Isn't she like, old?" Tess wrinkled her nose. "She might get us in trouble. They'll be drinking going on."

"Storm, get us in trouble?" Stacey laughed uproariously. "She's the last person who'd ever get us in trouble over that. Drinking she's cool with. She'll look the other way on that. If there's any drugs being used she's likely to get mad."

"She sounds pretty down."

"Yeah. She and Tammy and me use to have this cool dance we did together. She's a riot."

"Ok, it's settled. And if Brian says anything you can tell him your very adult friend will be there."

"Um, him and Storm are not on the best of terms right now."

"That sounds bad."

"Yeah, they had a fight about Vince and what he tried to pull. Vince's been muttering about her for the last two days and Dom and Brian look like they'd rather if she just went away. And uncle Rome keeps looking at me funny every time I see him. And not because you were making him take us shopping and stuff."

"Strange. Well, what you need is to cut loose away from them all. Let's go ask Brian."

"Kay."

The girls headed down the stairs in search of Stacey's brother. They found him sitting in the living room with Dom and Rome. They were talking but they stopped when the girls walked into the room.

"Brian?" Stacey started hesitantly.

"What Stacey?" Brian smiled.

"Can I stay over at Tess' tonight? Her parents are outta town and she'd rather have a friend to stay with then be alone with her brother. Is that cool?"

"Her brother will be home for sure?" Brian looked like he wasn't sure if he liked the idea.

"Yeah, I mean he might go out but he'll be home for the night time part ya know?" Tess broke in.

"Brian, I'da let Mia stay alone with a girlfriend when she was 16. It's not like she's a child." Dom broke in. Stacey almost died of shock to hear Dom stand up for her cause.

"Well, I guess it's cool then." Brian caved, but sounded somewhat reluctant about it even with Dom's blessing.

"Sweet!" The girls gave each other a little handshake and headed upstairs to pack Stacey's bag.

* * *

Storm heard her cell phone ringing to Anxiety by the Black Eyed Peas and guided her temporary ride off the side of the road. Kicking her feet down and straightening up she dug it out and answered it. "You live, holla."

"Storm?" Stacey wasn't sure she had the right number. Storm sounded very out of breath.

"Yeah kid, what up?" Storm pulled her helmet off so that Stacey would be better able to hear her.

"We're having a party tonight at my friend Tess' You in?"

Storm thought about it for a minute. She could use a good party. But the crowd would be all kids Stacey's age. That wouldn't be a problem for Storm any other time but she was still slightly cultivating her relationship with the Toretto's incase she ended up needing it. If they found out she went to the girl's party and condoned the underage partying they'd never trust her again. She shrugged. C'est la vie, she told herself. "Sure. I'm in. Where and when?"

Stacey gave Storm the address and told her to show up around 10.

Storm hung up and headed home. She had to get ready. She convinced herself that she was only looking out for Stacey and pushed the nagging voice telling her that she was doing it more for herself to the back of her head.

Ten o'clock saw her pulling up in her Skyline to a huge house about 10 minutes away from Toretto's. She had a quart of vodka from her Dad's house under her arm and she stood on the step, waiting for the door to be answered and checking out the cars that were lined all up and down the circular drive. It was looking like it was gonna be a big party judging by all the cars that were around. And the house was set far enough back from street and neighbours that cops being called should not be an issue.

The door was answered by Stacey and Tess. Stacey squealed and grabbed Storm in a hug. "You came."

"I said I would." Storm cocked an eyebrow. "When have I ever not kept my promises?"

"Never." Stacey grinned. "Come in.

"You sure got a lotta friends kid." Storm looked around at the jumpin party.

"A lot of them are my older brother Blade's guests." Tess added and held out her hand. "I'm Tess."

"Storm." Storm liked Tess instinctively so she let her guard down a fraction. They led Storm to the kitchen where she mixed herself a drink and tried not to laugh at the girls trying to be causal about drinking in front of her.

"I'm not gonna narc ya out so chill." Storm laughed.

"I told you." Stacey teased her friend.

"Yeah, well, most people I know would be flippen to see us drinkin so forgive me for my nervousness." Tess grinned too and started to chill out.

"So how old is Blade, and his friends?" Storm started looking at guys, dismissing some of them as high schoolers but seeing some that looked older.

"Blade's 20 but his crew ranges up to 26 or so." Tess answered and smirked.

"I gotta do me some shoppin." Storm tossed back her drink and made another one.

Because of the business she did, most of it in smoky bars with Russian heavyweights, she could hold her alcohol so well that it was virtually impossible for her to get drunk. She knew the vodka she'd brought wasn't gonna do it. But she would get a mild buzz on if she drank enough of it. She had one weakness and that was Tequila. If she had any of it she'd end up as loaded as the girls. But she told herself she'd stick to her Russian vodka and keep her wits.

"If your girl keeps at it like that she's gonna be even more loaded then most of us." Tess whispered to Stacey as Storm walked off to go exploring.

"Not Storm. She can drink like a sailor. It's funny to watch her have drinkin games with guys. They always think they can drink her under the table and they never catch her. But if you give her any tequila it's lights out."

"Really?" Tess mused, speculative gleam in her eye.

* * *

All Storm was finding was guys after racer chasers. Since that wasn't her bag she was having a hard time finding anyone she wanted to hang out with. She went back to the kitchen to get another drink, despite the futility of it all. She suddenly wanted to cut loose, even knowing that she would do better to keep her head on her shoulders. But she'd never had a chance to grieve for her mom or sister. Add to that weight the weight of what she had to break to Stacey and it was enough to almost crush her into the ground. She sighed and started to look through the bottles of liquor on the counter. She found what she was looking for and unscrewed the top.

Stacey found her friend a few shots later, starting to look glassy eyed.

"Storm, did you get into something?"

"No." Storm batted her eyes and tried to pull of Stacey's own innocent act.

"Yeah, riiiight." Stacey answered and smiled. "That why you can't focus for shit?"

"Shut up!" Storm laughed uncontrollably and looked at Stacey as best she could. "And drink up. This is your party."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Stacey had a few more drinks and looked at Storm, who hadn't taken a break. Stacey looked sad for a moment. "You know what's missing?" She asked.

"What?" Storm managed not to slur, but it was a feat.

"Tammy."

"Ah kid, you got friends here too. Let's go find them." Storm didn't want to think about her sister that night. She wanted a one night reprieve.

The song playing to changed over to Let's Go by Eve and Jada Kiss. Stacey squealed happily.

"It's our song. We need to go dance."

"I don't know." Storm grimaced. She wasn't sure if she could pull off dancing in her state.

"I do." Stacey in her bubbly cheerleader way grabbed her friends hand and pulled her out onto the floor where people were dancing. Storm was managing to dance the dance, which they were teaching Tess as they went. It was more complicated then Storm had remembered. The crowd was cheering them on. "Tess Tess Tess. Stacey Stacey Stacey." They didn't know Storm so they just made random cheering noises for her part in the dance. As the song ended Stacey and Storm looked up and met the gaze of Vince simultaneously.

"Oh shit!" All three girls breathed out as they watched Vince head for the door, shaking his head, but looking pretty happy about something.

"He's gonna go tell Brian." Stacey wailed. "I'm so dead!"

"I got this." Storm sighed and headed after Vince, making better progress since she put her hands over her head and slunk like a serpent through the crowd to the beat of the music, moving with them not against the flow like Vince, who was trying to push through and past people as he went.

"Think she can stop him from turning us in" Tess asked.

"If anyone can its Storm. Well, I'm busted now might as well make the most of it right?" Stacey headed for another drink and Tess joined her.

Storm hit the door running just as Vince cleared the bottom step. "Yo scruffy, where ya headed in such a hurry?"

"Home. I was supposed to check up on the kid and tell Brian what was up. I find not only a party but you, a supposed adult helping them do this shit." Vince snarled, being called Scruffy again not helping his mood any.

"So what homeslice, you never partied at 16? You musta been some boring kid."

"You are supposed to be lookin out for her, not helping her break Brian's orders!" Vince yelled. Storm fought the urge to put a hand to her suddenly splitting head and tried to look Vince in the eyes. It was just that he had 4 sets and she didn't know which ones were the real set of baby blues.

"I was lookin out for her. I'm here watchin over her ain't I?"

"I don't know how much ability to watch over her you got loaded outta yo damn mind. You're fucked the hell up."

"You don't know the half of it." Storm muttered.

"Fill me in." Vince leaned back on his car and waited.

"I can't." Storm sighed.

"Well then Brian has to know what's goin on here." Vince went to get in his car. Storm grabbed his arm.

"You can't take this night of freedom away from her cause you're still pissed off that you did something stupid and got caught." Storm tried to focus on his face again and made better progress.

"You ain't never gonna let that go are you?" Vince growled and shook his arm free.

"If I got my brother to try and force this Mia girl to sleep with him would you just let it go?" Storm growled back and Vince had the decency to look upset.

"No." He bit out, not happy about admitting it.

"Ok, well the person you most owe your apology to is that kid in there who's lost everything she knew in the last few months and came out here only to have her brother be a control freak and some guy she didn't even hardly know try to get up on her. Have some heart and just let it go."

Thinking of what Stacey truly lost, what Storm herself had lost brought a reluctant tear to her eye. She dashed it away, hoping that Vince wouldn't have noticed. He did, and much as he knew he did owe Stacey for what he'd tried to do, he also more then anything else wanted back into Dom's good graces.

"Look, I'd love to help you and the kid out but I messed up on Dom too and I gotta tell him what's what. He's been my boy since third grade and that kinda loyalty comes first." Vince opened his car door and started to slide in.

"Fine." Storm stalked off down the driveway.

"Where you goin?" Vince called.

"Yo house." Storm called back as she reached her car. "Someone's gotta be there standin up for Stacey's right to make her own way in life and not have her whole life ruled by her brother."

"You aint drivin no where!" Vince called as he started toward where Storm was having some trouble getting her key into her door lock. "You're drunk."

"No shit Sherlock! How many clues did you haveta find to figure that shit out? Where did you hide Watson? Or did you try to fuck him too and make him run away?" Storm asked acerbically as she attempted to get the key in the door lock again. Vince reached her side and snatched her keys, more then slightly pissed off at her words, but knowing he could not let her drive under any circumstances.

"I ain't lettin you drive and havin your death on my hands too." He said, more gently then Storm woulda thought possible.

"Someone has to take care of Stacey." Storm said, looking at her reflection in the glass of her door, seeing Vince standing close behind her with her keys in his had. "Please give me my keys?" She met his eyes in the glass.

"No." Vince shook his head, holding her eyes in the reflection. Her eyes were a pale green that almost mesmerized him. "The kid means that much to you huh?" Storm nodded. "What are you protecting her from she wolf?"

"I can't tell you." Storm hung her head, breaking their gaze. She felt like she'd failed. All of a sudden all the despair from not protecting her mom and sister hit her along with the guilt of Stacey getting in trouble over something Storm had practically encouraged her to do and taught her to do hit her smack in the solar plexus and she almost doubled over.

"If you tell me what's up maybe I can help. Maybe if you let me drive you home and tell me on the way I won't turn Miss O'Connor into her brother." Vince offered, wondering what could humble such a tough person so thoroughly.

"You mean it? If I tell you the whole story you won't tell Brian?"

"If it makes me understand why you did what you did tonight then I won't tell Brian. But you have to lighten up on me for what I did since I'm trying to redeem myself. Deal?"

"Deal." Storm held out her hand for him to shake and then stumbled. Vince caught her.

"And you thought you could drive." He chuckled.

"You'd be surprised." Storm started to walk up to the blue Maxima.

"You willin to take my ride?" Vince had thought she'd insist on him driving her car so that it would be at her house where she could protect it.

"Better for my car to be 'caught' here then yours if Brian or Dom decide to check shit out on they own."

Vince frowned. He didn't like to get generosity from people he was trying not to like. "Ok, well get in. Where do you live?"

Storm started giving him directions but she refused to start telling him anything. Vince found himself not at a house but on a bluff overlooking the LA night lights. "I thought I was taking you home?"

* * *

"Your girl left with Vince. Can that be a good thing?" Tess wrinkled her brow in concern.

"Well, she sure as hell isn't taking him home to tell Brian. I think its better they left together then her chasin him down the street."

"She'd drive the way she was?"

"Storm pretty much does what she feels the need to at the time. She wouldn't like it and she wouldn't want to but she would if she thought she had to. I bet she's trying to talk Vince out of telling on us right now."

"Think she'll win?" Tess asked. Stacey made a face.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna think about what she'll have to _do_ for the victory." Tess groaned.

"That's sick!"

"I'm just teasin. Storm can talk her way into having Eskimos buy ice. She'll make him see things her way."

"I sure hope so." The girls went back to their party.

* * *

Storm took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I don't live far enough away from Tess' house to tell you the whole thing on the way."

"Ok, I'm waiting."

Storm took her boots off and curled up on the seat of Vince's car, back of her head resting against the glass of the window, her arms around her knees. The coolness of the glass felt good on her poor abused head.

"Ok, here it goes. I was raised by my father Benny in New York City. I never knew I had a mom or sister until I was 20. Tammy was 13. Once I found out my dad couldn't keep me away. He didn't like it but he didn't say no. He said that I was strong enough to handle it but mom and Tammy weren't. He never told me what they weren't strong enough to handle though and I'm sorry that I found out."

"Go on." Vince prompted when Storm fell silent for a minute.

"Well, I went to Miami to visit all the time. I lived there with my mom for months at a time and Dad didn't really like it. At the time he wasn't grooming me for the position he eventually was. My brother Matty had to mess up first before that happened. But then I became Dad's right hand _man_. I've had to fight old Italian stereotypes every day because a woman's place is in the home, not running a crime syndicate in NYC and LA."

"Hold up, running a crime syndicate?" Vince was shocked.

"Yeah, my dad Benny Chains practically owns the Broncs. He's gettin old and Matty doesn't have what it takes to run things. Ever since my uncle was taken out and Matty and Taylor pretty much gave up the life it's all been on me. I almost need to train a good damn assistant or something. But anyway, one of my dad's employees messed up a big money transfer for him. This dude was comin up big time, he would have been runnin Miami on his own in another year or two then no one coulda touched him. But he brought in these two outsiders for a money drop and they were cops. They messed the drop up because of course they were working for the feds not us."

"Two cops in Miami huh?" Vince wasn't as stupid as people tended to think, he was starting to put two and two together and he did not like the total he was coming up with.

"Yeah. And my dad washed his hands of Carter for being so stupid as to use cops and let him go to jail. I mean, Carter'd had that Fuentes bitch in under cover in his house for like a year and he had no idea she was undercover. He fucked up so my dad let him take the fall for it all. But Carter got out of jail after like a year on some technicality. And he found out who my mom and sister were and he killed them as revenge for my Dad letting him take the fall."

"Then Carter found out who Stacey was to Brian. You might have guessed that Brian and Rome were those two cops. So now that Carter got his revenge on me and my dad by killing my mom and sister he's trying to get his revenge on Brian by offing Stacey and on Rome by killin me."

"I can take carea myself but Stacey can't." Storm started to sob. She hated to cry let alone in front of someone she hardly knew. Her brother Matty was the only one she ever let see her cry. "And this is all my fault because if I hadn't gone against my dad and gotten to know my mother and sister Carter never woulda known who they were and they'd still be alive. And now he's after Stace and she's all I got left for family other then my Dad and Matty."

"So to make sure I understand..." Vince tried not to let the girl crying get to him. It was hard because he hated it when Mia cried. He wanted to be sure he had the story straight first though. "Your dad is Benny Chains, a notorious gang leader for the Italian mafia in NYC, your brother is Matty Dimes, his son, and your mom and sister were killed by Carter Verone, the guy that Brian and Rome sent to jail, who got out early on some technicality and who is now trying to get revenge on Brian and Rome by killing of the people close to them like he got revenge on you and your family by killing off those close to you?" Storm could only nod tiredly. Telling the story had just about broken her and she had nothing left to give. She just let tears run down her face and tried to tell herself she was only telling him because she was so drunk. She wouldn't let it be because she needed someone on her side. She never needed anyone.

"And it's ultimately all my fault. You forgot that part. But you see why I gotta protect Stacey? You guys can't hope to, you don't roll like we do. And Verone is mine. He's goin down for what he did to my family and then Stacey will be safe forever."

"Brian has to know Storm. You gotta tell him. Stacey is his sister and we can help you if you tell Brian and Dom what you told me."

"I can't tell a damn cop about me and what I do Vince! Shit, use yo head. He's a damn cop! Besides, hell, I'm such a weak ass bitch I can't even find the strength to tell Stacey my mom and sister are dead. I'm a total failure at this stuff and my dad should just demote me to racketeering like Matty and Taylor."

"Things'll look up when you's sober and I promise I won't tell Brian about Stacey ok? But you gotta tell him about what we're up against. And you're not weak just because you don't wanna hurt the kid more then she's already been hurt."

"Yeah. And Vince?"

"Wha?"

"You can't tell him what I told you tonight either. I'll tell him when I'm ready. He's a damn cop, how can I trust him?"

"He's an ex cop and I'll give you one week to tell him." Storm opened her mouth to protest it but Vince cut her off. "This puts my family in danger too. They need to know."

Storm couldn't argue with him so she didn't.

"Where you live? I'll take you home." Vince asked and Storm gave him directions. Then she passed out in his car. Vince looked over at her sprawled, lightly snoring form enigmatically. He didn't know what to make of her even after her wild ride of a story. There was too much of him in her. The hurt lone wolf who still hung close to the pack to watch over them. The wild one who used it as an excuse to live without regard for their own life. He didn't like how he'd ended up and he didn't like it for the blonde girl either. He sighed and drove.

He arrived at her house and couldn't wake her up. He doubted that an apocalypse could wake her she was so far out of it. He started to root through her keys for the one that might open the house door. He knew after what he'd learned about her that he shouldn't be surprised Dom's house would fit in hers 15 times over but he was. How the hell was he ever gonna find her room in the huge place?

He nudged her again as he picked her up to carry her into her house. "Where's your room?" Storm murmured in her sleep and huffed. "Ah come on, where's your room?" Vince asked from the foyer entrance. "You're home but I don't wanna stand in the hall all night long."

"This's just a house. It sure ain't home." Storm slurred in her sleep and leaned on Vince even more, seeming to be having some sort of dream. "But my room's at the end of the left hall at the top of the stairs baby. Let's get outta this hall and get more comfortable." Storm had conveniently blacked out most of the last hour and she'd gone to convincing herself that the man who had her in his arms was just some decent lookin guy she'd picked up to help her forget for awhile. She didn't do that often but she had in the past. "What are you waiting for?" Storm started to undo the buttons of Vince's shirt. He tried to stop her while he carried her to her room, intending on leaving her there and then going home...

* * *

When Storm woke up the next day more hung over then she could recently remember and Vince was sprawled on his back in her bed snoring while both of them were wearing next to nothing she didn't know what had happened. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She groaned sickly and ran for the bathroom. She remembered telling him everything about her situation but she remembered nothing after she passed out in his car. Then she was violently ill. As she finished being sick and leaned back against the wall sitting on the floor she groaned.

**_What the fuck had she done?_**

* * *

AN:Go cheergirl, it's yo birthday. LOL. Think you can work off that drama miss drama queen? Run wit it! Wonder what Miss Stacey is gonna think of Storm and Vince goin missing for one night and what did happen? There could be an interesting flashback there huh? Well, only you know miss Cheer girl, LOL. So get to stepping and write yo chapter. Mwahahahahaha.


	29. AFTERSHOCK by CHEERGIRL

"OH Gawd." Storm muttered when she had finally woke up again, sitting on the floor of the bathroom and stretching. She noticed her stomach was itchy and rather red in one spot that was closer to her chest line. She got up and went onto her room, seeing scruffy boy there and shook her head. He was sleeping like a baby so she decided to let him sleep while she got a shower, she knew she needed it. She gathered her clothes quietly out of the corner of the room, where most of her suitcase was strewn about. She showered and brushed her teeth and decided that if he wasn't awake by now, he soon sure as hell would be. "Wake up." She shook the sheets, her mind wandering what exactly had happened last night, not able to remember.

"What? Shit, what time is it? Oh damn." Vince jumped up, his eyes bloodshot, knowing he looked like hell when she was so freshly dressed and looked alive. He knew Dominic and Brian were going to have a cow as it was. He looked around at the clock in a panicked state.

"Gotta be somewhere, do we?" Storm raised a playful eyebrow, her mood lightened a bit. He nodded and noticed it was then he didn't have on a shirt, his memories rushing his face, it was obvious. Storm could tell by his smirk he thought of something. "What is yo deal?" She asked, sitting down on the bed to put on her sketchers with her wicked striped socks that matched her black shirt she had chosen. It was prismatic, just like her character. "Hell no, we didn't, did we?" Storm asked, pausing for a second. She wondered if it was true that when you were drunk the true thoughts, feelings, ideas, and intentions came out, including secret feelings of automatic attraction.

"Hell no, don't flatter yourself. You made some advances, though and lucky for you I'm working on being a gentleman." Vince chuckled, as he scratched his head and grinned.

'Oh, sure you can...'Storm started but he held up a hand stop her. He sat down beside her, looking her in the eyes.

'Don't, please. I had to fight you off like hell last night and don't think I wouldn'ta taken you without hesitation if you hadn't been so damned drunk off your ass." Vince admitted his tone in a warning tone as though he was a bad offering to her.

"Too bad you didn't." Storm shrugged, starting to get up. Vince grabbed her from behind her head and kissed her, even catching her off guard. Then he drew back with a grin and shrugged back at her. They both leaned into kiss each other again, this time more passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Storm's house?" Tess asked as she got out of the car that was sitting in front of the mansion she was staged at for now.

"Yeah, I had to do some digging but I found the text of hers when I first got shipped here and wanted to be alone. It's her family's. Tight, huh?" Stacey asked, taking off her sunglasses and walking up the long steps leading to the door. She found the key and the two girls stumbled in quietly, both sets of eyes wide and in awe. In the foyer was a huge chandelier. "I just don't get why Tabitha never even told me her family was rich." Stacey muttered as she walked around the lavish mansion, her fingers touching everything gently and trailing as she past it.

"Tabitha? Who's that?" Tess looked d completely confused.

"Storm's sister and my best friend I left behind. You two woulda got along so great.' Stacey giggled, even the thought making her laugh as Tess stared at the hung over blonde in still seemed to be confusion.

"You said her name was Tammy." Tess shook her head.

"Her real name's Tabitha. Call her Tabby and she flips, so Storm came up with Tammy." Stacey laughed at the whole flashback when they had been all in dance school together, the three of them, taking hip hop and freestyle classes. She and Tammy had about killed each other over her calling her by her real name for spite. It was a memory that went down in history. That was before everything had happened. Coming back to reality, Stacey sighed, sad that those days were long gone and more than likely wouldn't come back. Then her face lightened like a newly lit light bulb. "I got an idea. Let's call her and see if she can come here and we can all hit the races tonight." Stacey snapped her fingers.

"Sounds like fun, can you escape Brian?" Tess asked, as she knelt down to look at the elaborate fish tank in front of her. The goldfish were huge and staring at her, mouths opening and closing. Stacey looked around for a phone, chewing on her lip as she often did when in thought or concentrating on something.

"Snap!" She cried, grabbing the phone that was made of clear glass. She leapt for it, then stopped.

"What's wrong now?" Tess asked, still playing with fish, not looking at her friend.

"It's made of glass, I'm so scared I'm gonna break it.' Stacey confessed and laughed, picking it up carefully. She dialed slowly, insuring she wound not break the glass. There was a disconnection notice. "Odd, I so need to find Storm." She hung up, the receiver clanking to the base of the phone, making Tess jump.

'Is she gonna flip out cuz were here? I don't want to piss her off, she's cool and we need an ally like her." Tess said, crossing her arms and plopping down on the black leather couch.

"Storm? You saw how cool she is, no worries." Stacey grinned, knowing her big sister wouldn't get mad at her when she had given her the address. Then they heard a noise, sounding like a brick falling. They both jumped and Tess jumped up, looking towards the ceiling.

"Maybe someone broke in, we so should go.' Tess whispered, holding onto Stacey's shirt in a cowardly fashion.

"Well, if they are, they ain't gonna get off that easy." Stacey rolled up her sleeves to her rather preppy button up shirt that was a maroon color she had borrowed, not wanting to smell like alcohol.

"Stacey, you are not going up there, no way, no how." Tess looked at her in shock, wondering where this "I'm gonna save the world" attitude came from.

"Yeah, I am. Guard the door and stay by the phone in case I need you to call 911." Stacey instructed, her heart pounding.

'Uh, can't I just use my cell phone?" Tess asked, holding it up.

'Yeah, that does work, huh?' Stacey smiled, both of them jumping when they heard another sound and hearing a new sound, like a faucet turning on.

'Ghosts don't use water, what the hell." Tess muttered as they inched toward the staircase. She was right on Stacey's heels, being any closer she would be part of her friend's shoe leather. Stacey stopped and turned around, looking at Tess in amazement.

"Ghosts? You don't think this place is haunted, do you?" Stacey rolled her eyes. "This is no big. Probably...I don't know." Stacey shook her head, its lightening from outside, making them both scream in a whisper fashion. They charged up the winding staircase, each hunched over looking like spies.

"Stace, it's coming from over there." Tess whispered, pointing to the opposite side of the hallway. Stacey nodded, her fist balled and bracing herself to kick in the door. She could hear someone talking.

"And by the way, lover boy, thanks for the beard burn last night." Strom laughed, making Stacey and Tess both take a huge gasp of air. Storm sat up at the same time as Vince, hearing them, and then the door flew open as though a typhoon had blown it so.

"STORM!?" Stacey asked, her eyes closed, not wanting to see what she knew was the obvious, but then opened her eyes to see Vince and Storm laying in bed, under the covers.

"Stacey, what are you doing here?" Storm asked, her mouth open as Vince looked down.

'YOU gave me the key, or do you remember? Were you drunk then too?" Stacey asked, feeling more than betrayed.

"Hey, watch it, that's not fair." Storm pointed to her, giving warning to watch her tone, though she had never heard Stacey raise a voice to her in her entire time of knowing her. They were better suited sisters than her and her real sister.

'You slept with him? After you said all that bullshit? I thought you were better than that, Storm, I though you came to see me! I..Forget it." Stacey flew down the stairs, ignoring the other three's pleas to stop. She flew out the door and took off down the river bank, running as hard as she could, not stopping, not looking back, tears falling freely now.

"Let her go, Tess." Storm said grimly as Tess was on her way to follow. Tess looked unsure and ready to object. "She needs some space. She always does when she's mad." Storm said after getting dressed. "Though she's never been mad at me like this before." She rubbed her face, not knowing what to do and cussing herself out mentally.

'I should call Brian," Vince coughed, not really wanting to and hoping to God Storm would stop him. He wasn't ready to deal with the crew yet or face problems either. All in a matter of one night, they had both managed to mess things up worse than before, both together, at least. He scolded himself for thinking that but he couldn't help but be glad at least he had someone that could get in trouble just like him, someone who was alone somewhat just like him. He thought about their similarities and his attention was snapped back into reality by Storm slamming the front door, knowing more than likely where Stacey had gone. Storm looked at Vince, almost as if she was defeated.

"Can you call Brian and tell him how to get here?" She asked, hating to have to do what she was going to do. If Stacey was mad at her, she needed someone who was on her god side to protect her from all the trouble that would more than likely be headed her way.

"Yeah, I'm a run over to the shop and get him, cool?" Vince asked as he got up to do so. She nodded, wordless. "You gonna be ok till we get back?" he asked, in sheer concern.

"Yup, I'm a big girl." Storm replied, her tone quiet and not in it's normalcy.

"Storm, we should really go after her. She tried to call your sister and I think she's gonna really take off." Tess said worriedly.

"Tess, I have known her for years....did you say she tried to call home?" Storm asked, her head lifting up, trying to play off curiosity.

"Yeah, she's really upset." Tess sighed, chewing on a nail.

"Ok, well, like I said, I am gonna make sure she's aight, ok? Can you head home and call me if she shows up there?" Storm asked, knowing that was the last thing Tess wanted to do but knowing Tess would do it, for sake of not wanting to argue.

"Brian, Man, I got to talk to you. Come for a ride with me.' Vince peeled in the parking lot, jumping out no sooner than he had thrown the car in gear, setting the hand brake, not buying Storm's 'I'll be ok' routine and wanting to get back to her as soon as possible.

"Slow down, V." Mia smiled as Vince flew past her to her boyfriend. He shook his head, throwing a worried glance at Brian, hoping he would pick it up without worrying the worrywart and mother of the crew, Mia.

"Wassup Bro?" Brian asked, following Vince quickly outside, both boys' paces fast. Mia frowned, knowing something wasn't right.

"DOM! Go get them! They're at it again!" Mia yelled as Vince and Brian seemed to be in an intent conversation. Dominic came rushing out, frowning and not a happy store owner.

"God damn them, I told them no more shit" Dominic looked at Leon and Jesse working on the cars through the garage window. Dominic walked up to them both, putting a hand on their shoulders and pushing them away from each other.

"Dom, chill, man, I was just talking to him..." Vince looked shocked, not knowing how in the hell Dominic had been able to make it outside when this was the time he was always buried knee deep in paperwork.

"Where have I heard that shit form before? Both of you need to get your heads outta your asses and I mean now! The fighting is OVER." Dominic's voice boomed as Jesse, Leon, and Letty came running out, it feeling like Déjà vu all over again.

"You got it all wrong, Dom." Brian looked at Vince, bewildered, not knowing what to say.

"Cut the shit, Brian." Dominic pointed at his crew member, not the happiest with either of them.

"Dom, we weren't fighting..." Vince scowled, his head shaking, knowing he still had no creditability and was still on Dominic's shit list.

"Vince, save the shit." Dominic yelled, walking off, rubbing his head. He turned around to look at them both before getting into his car. "You are both working Saturday, 6 am to 6 pm. And you will both race." He nodded then peeled out.

"Way to go, you two." Letty ran her tongue over her lips, shaking her head, typical Letty style.

"Dude, Letty, I'm serious! We weren't fighting. He said he needed to talk to me and that was it." Brian shook his head, an amused grin on his face, his good manner in place as always.

"Tell that to my man, Blondie." Letty shook her head, hands on her hips and walked back to Mia as Vince's phone rang. It was Storm on the other line.

"Yo, tell Dom I gotta talk to him later, we gotta go!" Vince yelled, pushing Brian into his Maxima and then running around to jump in. He fired up the engine and peeled out, leaving a billow of smoke and the other team members lost as to why they took off in such a hurried manner. Brian stared at him in awe, and Vince scowled, not liking to be looked at so closely, especially by a former cop.

"Dude, what's up?" Brian readjusted himself in the passenger seat, feeling uncomfortable at Vince's bat outta hell driving.

"It deals wit your sister, and I gotta hurry up and get back. Storm can talk to you and fill you in, it's not my place." Vince turned a corner, seeming to be on two wheels.

"Aw, hell, how did I know it would be invlovin Storm?" Brian shook his head, earning a drop dead look from Brian." Dude, she punked you, why the look?" Brian asked, sitting up in the seat as they pulled into the mansion.

"None of your business. Just try and behave." Vince growled, his usual defensiveness coming back into play.

"What she'd do? kick your ass or brain wash you?" Brian muttered, thankful Vince hadn't heard him, as he walked up to the door. It was opened just as he had raised his hand to knock.

"Have you found her?" Storm asked Vince, her arms crossed, feeling like she had made things much worse then they were in the first place.

"Stacey? She's missing?" Brian's eyes about bugged out of his head.

"Brian, you might want to sit down." Storm sighed, not liking his reaction. She knew now was the time to come clean.

"Not until we find my sister." Brian pointed at her, though from a distance.

"Don't point at me, boy." Storm shook her head, shaking her finger.

"I'ma grown man and I'll do what I want to." Brian shot back, his eyes narrowed. Strom inched closer to him and Vince stood up, separating the two. Brian looked at him in shock. "Since when did you become the damn peacemaker?" Brian asked, his eyes drilling holes through him.

"Since it concerns both of your little sister." Vince shot back, him now getting irritated with Brian's odd attitude. He was usually cool headed but he wasn't showing it at all.

"She's my damn sister." Brian shook his head, glaring at Vince.

"SO you want to sit here all damn day and choose to argue over who is her sister, Blondie? I mean, we all know she is your sister. You are as dumb as you look." Storm said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Can we cut the persona attacks and us your vocals for what you were going to tell me?" Brian rolled his eyes and glared at her some more.

"Oh, you are something else. You just wait." Storm threatened. "Ok, I'll lay it all out for you..." She was interrupted by a car's tires squealing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where ya goin, there?" A deep voice asked Stacey as she walked down the river's path, frowning and deep in thought. She ignored the voice and kept on walking until she noticed he was following her. She turned around to run and was grabbed, the handle of the gun hitting her on the head.

**I am passing this on to Jess now, as I have done as much as I can for this update, lol. I hope I did not let any of you down by it being shorter than I had roigianly inteneded, lol. Please check out Quarter Mile High, me and Tempest's new story we are getting to duo write (it will be posted in one more day as FFNET now requires a 3 day waiting period to post.) Also, check out Jess and Princess's WWE fic they are writing called New Divas Change Everything! Laterladies, Cheer girl**


	30. Damn phone by Princess

Feeling the metal of the gun hit her head; she fell to the ground with a groan. She went to mutter something when the voice told her to shut up and pulled her to the car. She could feel all the mud and leaves getting stuck in her blonde hair and all she could think about was Brian...

Brian paced around the room with a worried look on his face. He looked over at Storm who was just sitting there racking her brain of where she could be/ who took her. Vince, Leon and Dom went looking for her while Mia and Letty questioned Tess. "What the hell made her run?" asked a very pissed Brian.

Storm ran her tongue over her teeth and looked at him with a look that said not to ask. "Don't give me that shit tell me what happened." He yelled not caring who heard him.

"No you shut that shit up. Doesn't matter what happened point is she's gone and some asshole took her."

"I'll tell you what the point is. She's my sister and I have to know what the hell happened. Got it?"

Storm growled at him and took a step closer to him ready for a fight. "Don't tell me what to do or think pretty boy. She was like a sister to me too so don't act like you're the only one who feels bad." She hissed while looking him straight in the eyes. Mia walked in and saw what was about to happen.

"Cut the shit." She said while getting in between them. She pushed Brian down to sit on the couch and just left Storm alone. Brian popped back up and muttered something like he was going out to search for Stacey.

Stacey groaned and rubbed her head. She opened one of her eyes and looked around the room. If you can even call it a room it looked more like an old warehouse. She noticed something moving in the dark and closed her eyes again. She heard him smirk.

"Nice try Princess, I know you're awake." She kept quiet and didn't move. "Don't try and play your little games. I know you all to well." She still didn't answer so he brushed her hair off her forehead and kissed it. "Be prepared to suffer your consequences." He ran a finger down her arm and laughed. She felt chills come down her spine and tried to move but was being held down by rusty chains. She now felt to cold steel push into her wrist. This kept him laughing and to taunt her he slammed her hand into the concrete. She didn't let anything come out not wanting him to get satisfaction. He smirked at her and grabbed her other hand and twisted it watching it almost snap he stopped.

"Now what fun would it be to let you off so easy..." he whispered in her ear.

Later on in the day the group was at Storm's house waiting to find a good plan. Brian's cell phone rang so he answered it. "Hello?"

"You want your sister back don't you." The voice whispered. 

"Who the fuck is this?" he shouted causing everyone to jump at the sound of his booming voice. He heard Stacey whine in the background in pain. "Who is this! TELL ME YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" All of a sudden a dial tone came and he didn't hear anything. He looked at everyone and shut the phone. He opened it back up and redialed the number that just called. "Hello?" Came a preppy voice.

"Who is this?" 

"Betty! Is this Dan?" she giggled. Brain rolled his eyes and hung up the phone and sighed.

"Who was that?" questioned Mia looking him over. He brushed it off and plopped down on the couch with his face in his hands. Mia got up and put her arms around him. He pushed her away so she huffed out of the room.

"Stupid bitch..."muttered Storm causing the team to look at her. "What?" she growled.

"Who called Brian?" asked Dom while taking a sip of a corona.

"The little fucker who took Stacey." He hissed from his hands. Storm got a look on her face and looked around the room.

"It couldn't be..."

A/N: I pass it to Temp! haha hope you all enjoyed it! hope i added to the mysterey of the story lol. Anyway just to clear a few things up...Betty is just some random person. Cause Brian called back but it was a completely different person. Just adds to the mysterious voice...yeah anyway lol please review!!


	31. Black and Blue By Tempest

**Puzzling Pieces**

Chapter 31 –By _Tempest-Races_

**Black and Blue**

"Tell me what the fuck you know!" Brian roared as he advanced toward Storm, cop sense telling him that Storm knew more then she was letting on. The rest of the team looked on in shock as Brian lost his cool, his meal ticket as Dom had once told him. Storm brushed him off like a fly with a shrug.

"I'ma tell ya one more time Boy, don't push me! You don't wanna know."

"I'll tell you what I wanna know! My sister is out there somewhere. I don't need you withholding information from me."

"Yeah, she is out there somewhere and it's just as much your fault as it is mine! The more you talk like a cop the less I wanna help you with this shit!" Storm bellowed as she lost her patience and control. "So you betta shut that shit up, sit the fuck down and let me handle my business!"

"Handle your business?" Brian snorted sarcastically. "We don't even know what the fuck that is!" Brian came at Storm again, hands out as if to grab her around the neck. She let him get within a foot of having her in his grip before a 9mm Glock materialized in her right hand and became pointed right between Brian's eyes. Her draw was so fast all the rest of the group could do was look on in shock. Brian froze in position.

"My business has taught me how to take carea mine pretty boy, so you gonna step to me you betta bring more then your bare hands. You don't bring a fucken knife to a gunfight cop boy. I woulda thought you'da been taught that in cop school." Storm's eyes had gone from in control to hard as jade. The rest of the people assembled looked on in shock, not sure what to do and not wanting to push Storm over the edge into shooting Brian.

Brian looked on in shock. He couldn't believe she'd pulled a gun on him. His sister was out there lost, and hurting and here was some girl pulling a gun on him. "Go ahead, shoot me. What do I care? Some sick fuck has my sister. I think you know who it is but you won't even tell me! So shoot me!."

"Don't push me or I will!" Storm yelled back, not ready to back off since Brian still had his hands raised as though to choke her.

"Now Storm, put the gun away girl. We don't need to roll like that." Vince tried to calm her down, moving behind her, talking softly.

"You betta tell yo boy to slow _his_ roll then. You know what my business is Vince, so you know I'm gonna watch my own back." Storm shot a look at Vince that was devoid of the warmth he'd seen there earlier that morning. He sucked up his slight hurt and pressed on.

"This isn't helping Stacey." Vince looked from Storm to Brian. Storm shrugged, looking at Brian and clearly placing her blame for the situation on him, where he was still frozen a step off her location. Brian suddenly looked ashamed of his out of character actions.

"You're right." Brian took three steps back and Storm lowered her weapon, sticking it back into the holster concealed in the inside of the waistband of her pants. "What did you mean by this being as much my fault as it was yours?" Brian asked Storm, using his calm voice. Storm shrugged again.

"I don't talk to cops!" She spit out. "I have my own laws, and they don't involve cops."

"This ain't New York Storm." Vince tried to play mediator again, finding he didn't have much skill or practice at it. "And Brian ain't a cop no more."

"It don't matter where I am I don't recognize anyone's authority but mine, and once a cop always a cop. I'ma take carea this my own way. I'm goin for a run." She stalked off to the door.

"Stacey's still missin and you're going for a run?" Letty asked incredulously, liking Storm less and less.

"Yeah. I'll see you all later." Storm strode to the door and threw it open. She found a dark haired individual on her step leaning insolently on her door jam wearing a suit that had never hung on a rack anywhere and a Burberry coat. "_What_ are _you_ doin here?" She growled. The man didn't back off. He knew it was all for show, this time.

"Is that any way to say hello to your favorite older brother?" The man grinned.

"You's my only brother Matty." She laughed, dropping the snarling routine. She jumped into his open arms. "You picked one hell of a day to show up big bro."

Matty rapped an arm around his sister's shoulders after he set her down and kissed her on both cheeks. "Why's that little sister?"

"Shit done hit the fan. At least you had the sense to leave that big dumb Neanderthal you call a best friend at home." A half smoked cigarette went flying down the driveway from a place somewhere near the door of the house. Matty groaned. Storm went back to looking very angry.

"Here we go!" She stood, legs spread and arms akimbo.

"I hope that isn't me you're talking about." A huge, dark skinned man moved to fill the doorway.

"Taylor. What the fuck are you doin here?" Storm growled, advancing on the great hulking man.

"I'm here with Matty." Taylor crossed his arms over his chest. "He decided that you were in trouble."

Storm snorted through her nose. "Nothin I can't handle. You two can run straight back to NYC. I don't need your help. I got shit to do. Matty," she turned to her brother. "I trust you remember your way around the house. Keep them outta trouble." Storm pointed at the Toretto clan.

"Sis, what's up? This looks bad."

"Matty, you didn't want in the business so you can't pick and chose which parts of it interest you now that you're out."

"I'm trying to help my sister, not break into the family business. What's wrong Stormy girl?"

"Don't call me that in front of the busters!" Storm said in a low voice to her brother. "It's bad enough to be stuck with a name like mine let alone have everyone make nick names out of it!" Matty gave her one of his patient looks. She hated them because it always felt like he got all the patience and she got all her dad's bad temper. "He struck again Matty." Storm sighed, totally dejected.

"What?" Matty looked up in shock. "I thought _you_ got to her first."

The rest of the team looked on in confusion, not quite following the threads of the conversation.

"I did. But he found her anyway. She found me in a, um, position and took off this morning and we haven't seen her since." Storm admitted feeling a bit embarrassed. Matty groaned.

"Storm..."

"I forgot she had a damn key ok. Shesh." Storm turned her back on Matty and Taylor only to find the whole group staring at them. "What?!" She roared at them.

"What kinda compromising position did she find you in Storm?" Taylor growled.

"Yeah, we'd all like the answer to that one!" Brian added.

"Taylor, cut your shit. You gave up any say you had over me when you decided that hoe was worth your time more then I was. And you better remember who's the higher up in this relationship. Being Matty's little lap dog won't help you if I tell Benny I want you out." Storm clicked her teeth in annoyance and pointed a finger at Taylor menacingly. Taylor advanced in sheer anger. Matty looked on in worry, knowing getting between the two hot heads would be like getting between two pit-bulls fighting over the same bone.

"Storm, don't start your shit with him." Matty murmured to his sister.

"Don't start **my** shit with **him**? You might wanna run that game on your boy. You're just a couplea knockaround guys. You're nothing in this situation Matty and I'm sorry but that's just how it is. I didn't call you guys in and I know you're my brother and you're allowed to worry but you shoulda known what would happen if you brought Taylor around me."

"Yeah, I shoulda. But I thought you mighta needed some strong backup."

"And I might, but it's too damn explosive to have Taylor around. You know it's gonna blow up in your face when I put him in his place," Storm railed at her brother.

Taylor growled when she talked about putting him in his place. He knew his place, in his mind it was the girl who didn't. He never understood what Benny Chains had been thinking bringing his daughter into the business. So Taylor went out of his way to put her below him whenever he could, just trying to restore what he thought was the natural order of things. No matter how well she did, and how perfect she seemed to be for the job Taylor knew he'd never accept her as her father's replacement. She was too female, to small, and too much his ex girlfriend to ever be his boss in his mind.

"I'm sorry. Go do whatever you need to do that this run is a cover for and when you come back I'll trust you have it all under control and we'll go home ok?" Matty gave Storm a little shove toward the door and shot Taylor a warning glance.

"Kay. I'm outta here." Storm opened the door to her house and stood on her porch a moment, leaving the rest of the people in her house to kill each other if they were so inclined. It didn't matter to her. She had shit to do and she needed some clarity to do it. She knew where Stacey had run to and she hoped to find some clues if she followed the girl's last known trail.

She took off at a fast paced jog toward the river. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't even spare a glance. She knew who it was going to be, she knew his footfalls anywhere.

"Why are you following me?" She snarled as her trailer was about to come level with her.

"I know better then to let you outta the house alone in that mood. People die when you take off in that mood."

"Didn't Matty tell you to mind your own fucken business?"

"Yeah, but how often do I honestly listen to him?" Taylor asked, his voice deep and gravely, a touch of uncommon humor making him sound almost human.

"I wish you'd make it a habit to start." Storm sighed. She knew asking Taylor to stay out of her life was like asking her father to give up the mob. It just wasn't going to happen. Which was exactly why she normally avoided being around him. When he'd left her for his freedom and the right to chase after the easy girls that were as bad a plague around the men of organized crime as they were around winning racers it had almost broken her heart. She'd gotten over him, but it'd been a close call. It didn't help that he still acted like they were still a couple and he had the right to act like a jealous lover.

"Why you putting your neck out over some kid?" His tone clearly told her he thought it was foolish of her to be risking exposing herself to the censure of Stacey's family.

"She's like a sister to me Taylor. I don't expect you to understand."

"Good, because I don't. Some whiney cheerleader isn't worth all this trouble. Stupid bitch likely's just gettin what she deserves. "

"_Don't_ talk about her like that! You stupid mother fucker! Caccati in mano e prenditi a schiaffi! Stronzo di merda!" Storm literally went insane when Taylor implied that Stacey had deserved to be kidnapped, to be beaten. It was like he was telling her her mom and sister had deserved to die. She punched him straight in the mouth when she was done cussing him out. She'd never gotten physically violent with him before and as she shook out her stinging fist she wondered what the outcome of this new challenge to her authority would be.

Taylor calmly touched his tongue to his bleeding lip and looked Storm up and down. He was in such a rage he barely knew how he was holding it in. He wanted to hit her back as much as he grudgingly respected her for her hell of a right hook. "You know I don't speak that god damn language so I suggest you translate." Taylor's so angry I'm calm face rivaled Dom's. Storm met his gaze head on, not a trace of fear to be found in her eyes or face.

"I said take a shit on your hands and hit yourself with it you fucking bastard." Storm shrieked, incensed. "That's my famiglia you're talking about. You ever dare to act like you have the right to talk about her like that again or second guess me again and I'll end you Taylor I swear to god." Storm finished in an icy calm voice and righteously held his gaze. To her absolute amazement it was Taylor who looked away first.

"I'm just sayin I don't get why you're doin this Storm. She's not related to you, she's not really family." Taylor forced himself to calm down; knowing one of them wasn't walking away if it came to a real physical fight.

"I guess she wouldn't be worth anything to you Taylor. But she is to me. I hope you never find out what it's like to have your mom and sister killed while you listen and can't do a damn thing Tay, but I did and I'ma take carea mine this time with Stacey. I'm not helpless this time."

"Come again?" Taylor grabbed her arm and brought Storm to a standstill.

"Ya heard me. I was talking to my sister on the phone when he came in and killed her and my mom. I heard the whole thing go down. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be standing in a different state, gun in your hand, but drawn in vain, ready to kill for someone you love only they're a whole country away and there's not a damn thing you can do? It doesn't matter how many bullets you're ready and willing to shoot because all you can do is sit there and listen to them beg for their lives and get killed anyway. Can you fathom it Taylor? Do you have any idea what that's like?" Storm held his gaze proudly, refusing to look away. She was what she was, life had made her hard, but she still felt like anyone else when it came to family. Taylor could only shake his head no.

"Well, there's a girl out there who I can save at this point. I'm here this time, guns cocked and locked. He's not gettin away with it a second time. It's time that I took care of Carter Verone once and for all. He screwed Dad out of millions and he killed my famiglia, but I'm gonna put a bullet in his head and settle the score. Don't get in my way Taylor." Storm finished, breathing hard.

Taylor had never seen her more worked up or more deathly serious then she was in that moment, staring him into the ground while waiting for him to try and shoot her down, to put her below him where he figured she belonged, like he'd done so many times before. It finally occurred to him that like it or not, female or not, the girl was her father's daughter and she was doing what she was born to do. This was one time he had no desire to try and take away any of her fire. She had every right to want blood.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Let's go find whatever you think it is your gonna find down here Storm."

Storm didn't answer, merely started running again, Taylor falling into step beside her, his big legs and huge chest helping him keep up easily. Storm pulled up a few moments later. "See." She pointed.

"There was a struggle here; someone was dragged along the ground." Taylor speculated.

"Uh huh." Storm agreed. "This is where he took her." She studied the ground. "He headed out that way and he was driving a limo, the impressions from the tires are too far apart for a car or truck." Storm knelt and touched the ground. She held up her finger. It was coated in red. "He hurt her, there's blood. He dragged her by her feet, she was out cold" Storm picked a few blond hairs out of the leaves and stood up with a snarl.

"Let's go back and let them know. Do they know what you are Storm? Can they deal?"

"Only Vince knows. I had to tell him, but he can deal. The rest of 'em I don't know about."

"Why'd you have to tell that fool shit?" Taylor couldn't totally suppress his jealousy.

"Because." She looked at Taylor under her lashes and it was clear he wasn't accepting that explanation. "God Tay, why do you always act like you're my keeper?" Taylor just raised an eyebrow, a gesture he'd picked up from her she was angered to realize. She figured that for the sake of her head she may as well just tell him. "He caught me letting Stacey and her little friend have a party. A party with liquor. And I'd found someone's vodka bottle but it really had tequila in it and I got accidentally drunk." She batted her lashes innocently, trying Stacey's act out on Taylor.

"Yeah, riigghhttt."

"Ok, I got drunk on purpose with the kids, Brian and Dom sent Vince to check up on their little sleepover, he caught me dancing with the girls, all of us loaded and he went to tell Brian and Dom. I ran after him to try and convince him not to, he wasn't listening to me so I decided to drive home after him and stand up for Stacey. He wouldn't let me drive. He said if I explained to him why I was so protective of Stacey from her own brother he wouldn't tell on her so I told him. I told him it all."

"Then he took advantage of you being drunk and decided to fu..."

"TAYLOR STANLEY REESE! Don't even think of finishing that statement. I'll have you know it was the next morning and I was dead sober when that happened, and I guess I wasn't taking no for an answer the night before but he still was a gentleman. Besides the fact that this isn't any of your business anymore."

"I guess not." Taylor sounded mildly disappointed but he did let it go.

"Does this mean we can have a healthy work relationship and maybe even be friends now?" Storm asked, stunned. "All without you killing my dates and challenging my authority on every turn?"

"I guess." Taylor shrugged. "I'll stick around till the Carter issue is resolved at least, make sure the punk treats you good."

Storm sighed but let it go. They started back up to the house, ready to get some rides and go after Stacey.

* * *

The team had congregated in a corner of the living room to talk where Matty, someone they didn't know, couldn't hear them.

Dom'd had to prevent Vince from taking off after the great hulking Taylor though, and it made him wonder just what had gone down between his best friend and this Storm girl. Vince had a bigger stake in the whole thing then he was letting on. Dom hadn't missed the fact that Vince's embarrassment had equaled Storms when the 'compromising position' had been discussed.

"Vince, you know more then you're letting on and we need to know what it is." Dom looked at Vince, full intimidating boss face in place.

"I don't know what you're talkin about brotha." Vince looked mutinously down at the ground.

"Don't think I don't know you never came home last night Coyote. You went to check on the girls then you never came back. Where were you?"

"Out at a club."

"Until you came home to get Brian at diner time?" Dom's incredulous look showed just what he thought of that story.

"It's not for me to tell you."

"Vince this is not the time to keep _that girl's_ secrets when they concern Stacey and where she is!" Brian tried to appeal to Vince's sense of loyalty. "Doesn't our team come before some girl you just met?"

"I made a promise." Vince wouldn't give, loyal to a fault. After what Storm had been through she didn't deserve to have him go behind her back and tell people. "She'll be back soon and I'll try to get her to tell you." He walked away and out the door. He sat on the step and lit a cigarette, a habit he'd given up while in the hospital with his arm and bullet wound. He figured if there was ever a reason to start again he'd found it. He moved to take the first drag of his newly lit smoke.

"That's a filthy habit!" Storm called as she walked up the drive toward the house. Taylor snorted his disagreement with her statement.

"You drove me to it." Vince called back, but putting out the cigarette before he even managed one drag. She was right, he was better off not smoking, but damn he wanted that drag.

"How's that?" Storm asked, throwing one foot on the top step beside him and leaning on her raised leg, looking down at him as he was still sitting.

"By leaving me to try and calm them down after you took off. They wanna know the score Storm and I think it's time you told them."

"You didn't?" Storm was shocked. She figured she was coming home to a house full of people out for her blood.

"Not my story to tell." Vince shrugged and looked up at her from his seated position. "You gonna tell them now?"

"Yeah. We found the direction they took her in and where they picked her up. I'll tell them all then we'll move out. Can't believe you never told them." Storm shared a look with Taylor. Such ability to keep one's mouth shut was rare.

"Don't change the fact I think they need to know." Vince stood up. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Don't expect them to take this well. I've been keeping a low profile in L.A. and I'd appreciate it if your friends didn't start telling everyone around what I do for a living, aiight?"

"Tell them, not me." Vince looked at Storm. She sighed. She sure was giving in to other people a lot lately. She didn't like it one bit. She was used to doing her own thing and damn the consequences. People who got in her way just got what they had coming in her book. But here she was making concessions to people left right and center.

"Fine. Let's go tell them."

The three of them walked in the house.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence." Letty said, tone full of sarcasm.

"Oh shut up battona." Storm growled. Matty snorted his amusement under his breath. "Who asked you?" Storm hit full on bitch mode happily, being more comfortable there then in caring about people's feelings mode.

Letty might not have gotten the Italian word but Dom sure as hell did. "You will not talk to her like that!" He pointed angrily at Storm. He was very aware his girlfriend had just been called a bitch.

"This is my house baldy. You don't like it there's the fucken door." Storm pointed. She might feel for them but that wasn't going to change her general character. She didn't take well to other people being in her business or her face.

"You had something to tell us when you got back?" Brian asked, trying to be the soul of good humor. He just wanted the information. Storm shared a glance with Vince and took a deep breath. What was to come was going to be hard enough without driving them all into a froth of anger first.

"Yeah, you might wanna sit down." She looked around. They all sat. "My mom was the woman who was going to take Stacey in. My sister Tabitha, or Tammy as we called her was Stacey's best friend."

"Wait, now you're talking about them past tense?" Brian asked. Storm nodded affirmative.

"The reason why I came to check up on Stacey was because someone killed my mom and sister." Storm looked around to gauge the reaction to that bombshell.

"What does that have to do with Stacey?" Dom asked.

"That's where my comment about Brian sharing the blame came in. Brian, you remember your little job in Miami?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You were sent undercover to bust one Carter Verone correct?"

"Yeah, how do you know that? That was classified."

"Carter was one of my men." Storm met his eyes firmly. "He was working for me. For my dad. Carter was not in business for himself. He was working for our organization, my father's. My dad is Benny Chains."

"You gotta be kidden me?" Brian and Rome both looked at Storm in shock.

"No I'm not. And Carter was stupid enough to take the Fuentes bitch and the two of you into his service and trust you two with millions of my dad's money. He got caught because he was stupid and my dad let him take the fall for his stupidity. Use to be we killed people who messed up like Carter did but now you gotta worry about people's feelings and it's getting harder and harder to hide the bodies. So someone had to take the fall with the cops and we threw Carter to the wolves for his fuck up."

"Wait, this makes you a..." Brian was in shock and he couldn't even finish his own sentence.

"That makes me Storm Demaret, daughter of Benny Chains and the person being groomed to take over his empire when he retires in a few years."

"You're a mob boss?" Brian asked, unable to comprehend.

Matty looked on with an unreadable expression on his face, knowing his father would not be pleased with Storm telling all these people what she was, but trusting his sister enough to know if she thought she had to tell them then she likely did. She got away with more then he ever had because she wasn't Matty Dimes, the only Demaret who couldn't pull the trigger. Of course things were better ever since he'd taken out his Uncle Teddy for his embezzling but his father had never really forgotten the scene with Bobby Boulevard.

"No way. I know how Italian families work, and there's no way your father would ever let you get that far." Dom broke in. "In Italian families the woman's place is traditionally in the home." Dom added the traditionally for Letty, so she wouldn't kill him later.

"He didn't want to take me on, but I have a head for it. It's all I ever wanted to do and Matty here is Dad's only son and Matty doesn't want in. Dad either let me take over or picked someone outside the family. He didn't want to do that. But anyway, that's all beside the point. Carter's out Brian. He got off after one year on some technicality. And to get back at Dad for letting him take the fall and go to jail he killed my mom and sister. And then when he found the connection between your sister and mine, and followed that back to Stacey being your sister, you know, one of the cops that put him away, he decided that Stacey had to die too. So he's after her. And I think he found her on the river bank about 15 minutes jog from the house."

"Carter Verone has my sister?"

"I believe so, yes."

"And he killed yours?"

"Yeah, while I was on the phone with Tabitha as a matter of fact. I heard them begging for their lives and had to listen to them die from New York. I know what this asshole is capable of. But what he doesn't know is that I'm capable of far more. He's gonna beg me for his death when I'm done with him, not his life. Strike one was when he stole our money and strike two was when he messed with my family. There won't be a strike three because I don't play fair. But in the mean time he's got Stacey and we need to find them and get her back. And I know what direction he took her in and where he picked her up."

"Then why are we still sitting here?" Rome jumped up. Storm was momentarily uncomfortable to have so many of her ex's in one room. "Let's go." Rome pushed.

"Not so fast cowboy. I'd be happier if it was just me'n Taylor plus maybe Brian. I don't want people who never shot a gun before along. This is gonna get ugly and its family business. In fact it might be best if it was just me'n Taylor." Taylor nodded his agreement to Storm's statement.

"No way am I sittin here twiddling my thumbs!" Dom roared. "I took that girl into my house and while it hasn't been an easy time she's Brian's sister and Brian is family."

"Sis, I'm not letting you and Taylor out of my sight alone. I don't want either of you to end up on the missing person's list." Matty walked over to the assembled group.

"Fine, let's go." Storm led them out of the house with a sigh. "I'm takin the Caddy. Matty and Taylor, you're with me and I want one other person in too." Storm looked around for a volunteer. "People we can not take ten cars. We may as well phone ahead and tell Carter we're on our way."

"I'll ride with you." Leon volunteered at Dom's nudge.

Dom had sensed Vince about to get into the Cadillac and he wanted some alone time with his friend to talk about what the hell Vince's involvement in the whole situation was. Vince shot Dom a look like he knew full well what had just been perpetrated against him.

"Think this car can keep up?" Leon asked, trying to lighten the mood, not knowing how on earth they thought a Caddy could keep up with Vince's Maxima.

"Hell yeah it can more then keep up. Northstar bitch!" Storm elaborated, praising the Cadillac's Northstar V8. Leon laughed despite himself. Storm watched as the rest of the Toretto's coming with them piled into the Maxima, Vince at the wheel. She watched as Dom told Letty to stay at the house with Mia, and watched as Letty fought him but ultimately lost and trudged back inside.

With that she pealed out in her black Caddy and watched the blue Maxima follow suit.

"This don't feel right Matty." Storm told her brother as she drove toward where the road twisted close to the river's bed. "I hate that it's Stacey."

"It's always who you wish it wasn't kid." Matty replied, looking out the window as the scenery flew by.

"You cool with this Matty D." Storm asked her brother, worried about his involvement. He'd proven he could handle himself, but he hated to be involved in this sort of thing. "I can let you out now if you want."

"She was my sister too Storm. I might not have been as close to her as you were but he messed with my family as much as he did yours."

"But I'm down with this Matty, with the life. I'm letting you out if you want out bro. Just say the word."

"I'm in. Let's do this."

They found a building with a black stretch limo parked outside a half hour later in a warehouse district part of town.

AN: Ok cheer. Get to writin. LOL. Cheer says this is a good update, I'm not so sure but what cheer says goes, LOL. So read and review please.


	32. Life goes on by cheer

PP 32

"Yo game is all over, Carter." Storm walked in the warehouse, gun drawn as she neared an empty hall. Then she saw the trail of blood.

"He's gone." Taylor walked in from inspecting around the outside of the building. He didn't look happy at the look of horror that Storm was fighting to hide and pull off normalness, the hard ass way she had been raised. She searched for Stacey, her lips in a thin, tight line. "You ok?" Taylor asked, from behind her, as though he was sneaking up behind her. She turned around; catching him off guard with a gun cocked to his head faster then he could take his next breath.

"Don't do that shit again or you'll likely get killed. Gawd, even you should know that." Storm held his gaze for a second as he stiffened, but didn't flinch, much less blink.

"You're right." He admitted as Storm took off to another, smaller room, and then gasped at what she was looking at: a small petite blonde, bloody head and body. She held Stacey's head in her lap gently, holding in her panic and she fought to keep her control she was so well known for in bad situations. She had failed yet again; she scolded herself as she thought on what to do next.

"I generally am and it sucks." Storm sighed, pondering so many things at once. She couldn't stop him from getting to her only other 'sister'.

"Stop bein so hard on yourself." Taylor said lightly after calling for an ambulance.

"Stacey, talk to me. Please." Storm begged, feeling her neck for a pulse. Brian and Dominic rushed in, almost breaking the door off the hinges. Brian was an odd shade of white as he looked down at his sister.

"Brian, stay wit her, I gotta find Carter." Storm almost had a begging tone to her voice, almost as though she was too weak to argue at the moment, Brian noticed, but let it go. He saw no need to call her out like that.

"I wouldn't't leave her." Brian picked her up in his arms, looking somber and grim, mixed with nervousness. Storm nodded and walked out. "Storm?" He asked, making her and Taylor, who was on her heels, stop and hesitate at the door along with her.

"Yeah?" She asked as she checked her Glock to make sure she had more than enough bullets. She was going to get him on the first aim, but she intended fully to use all bullets on him, no holds barred.

"Thanks.' Brian nodded as the paramedics rushed in, immediately putting Stacey on a stretcher, taking her form her brother's arms. The DT crew with the exception of Vince followed the ambulance.

"Get outta here. You got yo girl back. Hit the road." Taylor ordered to Vince, who didn't seem to be .backing down.

"I'm stayin to help her so keep 'yo' orders to yourself." Vice scowled, not moving or breaking eye contact.

""Both of you shut the hell up." Storm snapped, forecasting mentally where Carter would be at by now. She knew she was closer to him that he could be comfortable with. Both the guys looked at her, ready to protest. "DON'T. I'm not in the mood to hear your shit. Either of you." She held up a hand, stopping them from complaining that was about to take place. "Matty, go get the damned car so we can find this bastard. Vince, if you come and get killed, it's not on me." Storm pointed at her one night stand partaker and said.

"Gee, I knew you didn't have any feelings for me but daym." Vince shot back, not knowing what to thinks of this side of her. She was like...He didn't know. Someone with a lot of damn sides, he mused, the latest side shocking him more than last one.

"Look, if you want to stand here and talk, fine. I got no time for games." Storm got close to his face, Vince licking his lips, not doing it intentionally. He was attracted to her. Storm slapped him and walked out, angered by his finding humor in the situation.

"Matty, get Vince to call and check on her, would ya?" Storm asked as she looked around outside for tire tracks that were left and to find their direction. Storm looked up in the bright sun just in time to see a dark trench coated figure on the roof of the building across the street. He had her scoped and fired a shot. Before she could move out of the way, the bullet grazed her shoulder. Matty jumped out of the car where he had been waiting for her, the door still open and pushed her down to the ground, hovering over her.

"No, you're not goin after them!" Matty reached over and grabbed her from leg as she jumped up, clearly headed in their direction for retaliation. She looked at him, as though she couldn't believe he had the audacity. Never before had he tired to stop her. Protect, yes. Stop, no.

"Bullshit! LET ME GO!" Storm yelled, shrugging and shaking his grip off. Then she realized, by the sharp pain in her shoulder, she had been shot and on top of that, her brother still had a hold of her. He knew better, she seethed mentally and drew her leg back to kick him as hard as she could. He saw the determination on her face and knew what was going to come next if he didn't let go, so he did, just in time.

"You gotta get to a hospital." Vince told her as the two waited inside, despite Storm's pretest, as Matty and Taylor secured the area.

"No, I don't. It's only a small hit." She adamantly shook her head.

"You are so damn aggressive." Vince muttered, not believing this girl. He had never met one like her before. He was intrigued and attracted to her.

"You couldn't tell that from this morning?' She fired off; as Vince took off his shirt too tie off her wound. He hoped she was going to let him.

"You are..." He took his chances and got close to her as he could and looked into her icy, hardened eyes.

"What? I dare you to attempt it." She warned, looking at the rags she knew he wasn't going to have a chance to use, if she had anything to say about it. His muscular, shirtless body did distract her as he held her gaze and circled her, vulture style.

"Dare me, huh? I take on any dare no matter the outcome." Vince grinned slyly as he circled, taking her shoulder in his grasp, not letting go of her eye lock. She kept still, her eyes following him as he circled. She never took her eyes off anyone who was so close. She wouldn't be surprised if he pulled out a knife and stabbed her. She knew he wouldn't but those things were the things she always had to be prepared for, IT was her life, thanks to her dad.

"Step back, pretty boy. You can't handle me." Storm growled as he tied it off, making it send a sharp shooting pain.

"I can and I did and I'll do it again." Vince kept his chin straight and finished up on the arm.

"Please, don't flatter yourself." Storm grunted, checking her watch as blood slowly seeped from her shoulder. "Can we get this show goin again? I got shit to handle." She ended the conversation they had engaged in as Taylor walked in, clearly not happy. He could tell by the way they both pulled away, almost guiltily, but she couldn't do that drama right now. She other business, her thoughts drifting back to Carter.

"We're waitin for you." Matty complained as she got in the car. She popped him in the back of his head, not wanting to hear his shit, even if good natured and innocent as it was. She stared out the window as he pulled out, leaving Taylor to drive with Vince.

"We need to get something clear, right now.' Taylor looked at Vince hatefully.

"Oh yeah? I'm bettin it deals with Storm." Vince raised an eyebrow, being sarcastically funny, and pissing Taylor off even more. "You'd like to know what happened, I'm sure, brotha." Vince kept his face devoid of any sign that might give his secret away.

"You sure are lucky she's on your side and protectin you right now." Taylor scoffed, as they caught up to the car in front of them with the subject they were discussing.

"I take that to mean she ain't into you anymore and you aren't on her good list." Vince replied smartly, making Taylor, his hot headed self, growl.

"You were just a good time to her, a good lay so don't think your special."

"Get the fuck out and we'll settle this right now." Vince took big stride to get around the front of the car to Taylor's passenger side. Then he grabbed Taylor by the arm and pulled him out angrily.

"Shit, stop the car." Storm rolled her eyes her voice coated with pure annoyance. Matty looked at her like she was nuts, a look she was quite tired of. "Matty, stop the damned car. NOW." He tried to continue to play off the innocent act, buying more time for Taylor. Her brother didn't care for Vince and sure as hell didn't trust a stranger with her, especially a self proclaimed 'street racer'. She jumped out, the car barley stopped and separated the two. "What's goin on here, boys?" She asked, her tone dark and low, not a hint of amusement to it.

"Nothing you should be worried about, Miss I save the world." Taylor popped off, making Matty groan and scratch his head, feeling for the wrath he was about to face.

"Oh, and I'll show you save the world when those bullets come flyin, don't run back to me." Storm growled, walking back to Matty's car.

"You ain't walking away from me this time.'" Taylor took of after her, grabbing her shoulder. She spun around, angrier than she could remember being. It was almost as if all her rage had joined forces and was now a big ball of inside destruction about to become known on the outside.

"DON'T start your shit with me, you ass.' Storm yelled, her pulse throbbing in her shoulder.

"He's just mad you ain't protecting him like he thinks you are me." Vince piped up, still scowling.

"Shut up. I'll deal wit you in a minute, you street trash." Taylor pointed to him, and then turned back around to Storm.

"STREET trash? I'll show you street trash when I put your ass in the damned trash." Vince charged towards him.

"Both of you need to shut the hell up. Stacey is hurt, my sister and mom are dead and you two kids are arguing over BULLSHIT." Strom yelled, getting into the driver's side of Vince's car, something he didn't take well to.

"Hey, Storm." Taylor started, knowing she would run them both over if she had to. He knew she was about to loose it.

'Don't Storm me..." She revved the engine, both guys still in the front of the car. "Move it or loose it, botha you, or I'll off you both." She warned, knowing time was wasting.

"She serious?" Vince looked at Taylor, their manhood uniting them against the girl they were both now facing, both having that one thing in common. Ironically, it was the same thing that had gotten them into the situation.

"Hell yeah, you can't figure her out by now, you ain't gonna have much of a chance with her, guess you should give up the game." Taylor grinned, though hatefully, as Matty pulled up in the Cadillac and Taylor jumped in, their car taking off, leaving Vince there as he faced an angry Storm. He took off walking, not much in the mood for confrontation with her anymore, feeling somewhat defeated. Storm took off, following Matty's car, not using the car with care, still pissed at Vince.

'Damn women." Vince muttered, knowing he would hear from Dominic about getting in too deep with a girl, his friend's daily warning. He stared to call him, and then realized he had no cell phone. Before he was down the long road's end, he saw a blacked out car pull up, opposite of him and saw a barrel of a gun inched out and aimed at him. He saw the reverse lights of his Maxima flash on as Storm jammed the car into the reverse and raced backward, ending up between him and the black car.

"Get the hell in. NOW." Storm squealed to a stop in a cloud of dust. She leaned over, had his door of the passenger side open, and pulled him in, then took off like a bat outta hell.

"Thanks for savin me. In my car." Vince tried to joke, it not being accepted well by Storm, who was swerving to doge the bullets flying.

"We're even. Be lucky you are alive." Storm said, her eyes on the road as she sped up to the highest his car could go.

"What's that mean? We're even?' Vince scowled, ducking as a bullet flew past his head.

"You saved me from running, I saved you. Done deal, we are even." Storm reasoned as she flew into an opening garage that rose only enough for her to pull in and started to lower again.

"You ok? Did they see you come in?" Roman asked, stepping out of the parked car that was in there, a few inches ahead of Vince's car.

"They woulda already sprayed the building with bullets if they did. Nice work, how'd you manage a garage like this, boy?" Tempest asked, looking at Roman with a raised eyebrow.

"I got my connections, gurl. You know me, Romey Rome." Roman laughed; crossing his arms, making the biceps on his sleeves shirt looked even bigger. He smiled at her and walked closer to the car, then noticed Vince. His smile faded slowly.

"You a cop?" Vince looked at Roman with suspiciousness.

'Nope, you should know that. You ever gonna let my boy Brian live that one down or what?" Roman perched himself on top of the hood of Vince's car as he asked.

"No, I won't." Vince stiffened, getting in Roman's face. "Why should we trust your ass when you got some connections here with Mafia girl?" Vince threw at him, making Storm's head pop up in shock at his words.

"You didn't have a problem with her from what I saw and it's none of your business who I know and don't know, white boy." Roman shook his head, getting right back into Vince's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stacey, you ok?" Brian sat beside his sister's bed, holding her bloodied hand from the infused IV they had attempted several times to get to work with a good flow for medication. He put his head down on the rail and sighed.

"Brian, you okay, man?' Leon walked in, not knowing the condition of how the girl who had come into their lives and had changed the whole vibe of the household was. Brian hadn't even talked with the doctors; he simply wouldn't leave her side. Not even to inform them of her condition.

'I shuolda ...I don't even know at this point." Brian admitted, playing with Stacey's golden hair as she lay in the bed, looking like some sleeping doll. He got up, walked around the room a few times, and rubbed his eyes from mental exhaustion.

"We need to see Mr. O'Connor." Two cops looked at Dominic, who had been resting his head on the wall. He sat up, startled and fist first. The cops looked at him unsure and backed up, him being a handful to wrestle if need be.

"He's busy and he has family thing s to worry about. What do you want with him?' Dominic sat up, his body somewhat stiff.

"That's our job to deal with who we need to. We don't want any trouble." The cop, hand on his belt, confessed.

"Then come back when it's a better time." Dominic stood up, his adrenaline starting to rush his veins.

"Dom, why don't you just go get him? He needs a break from in there anyways." Letty threw Dominic a look, as though to give him a heads up and find out the deal.

"Brian, I know this is a bad time and all..." Dominic knocked, walked in and said in a rather fast paced voice, then trialed off, seeing Stacey, still somewhat bloody.

"Nah, what's up?' Brian's crystal bleu eyes popped open, looking at Dominic and knowing it was important.

"You really need to be straight with me when I ask this, please." Dominic sighed and sat down.

"I always am." Brian looked puzzled.

"There's cops out there wantin to talk to you, Brian. I know you gave us your word and I trust you, but for my own sanity, I need to know. Are you still trying to be a cop or affiliated with them in any way?" Dominic asked, hating to do this to Brian. He had already proved himself time and time again and he knew it was unfair. But he had a team to take care of and that was first and foremost.

"Dom, I'm not a cop. I don't know what they would want." Brian looked his friend in the eyes, no hesitation in his voice or eyes, no nervousness. That was enough for Dominic.

"I think I know what they want." Dominic coughed looking out the door as he got up. Brian looked at him expectantly.

"What?' Brian asked, dreading the answer.

"More than likely a bit about your friend, or Stacey's friend, Storm. It's the only thing I can think of." Dominic said, making Brian look like he could care less and now somewhat relieved.

"More power to them. I think." Brian sighed, not sure of what he was sure of anymore. He knew his sister was hurt, that's' about all he knew.

"Don't be so fast to give someone up. Remember the last time and think about how Stacey would feel. It's your call, I just wanted to give you a heads up." Dominic held up his hands innocently as he headed for the door.

"Thanks, Bro." Brian nodded, pondering those words after Dominic left. He was so undecided if that was their reason for being here if he should give her up. But he wasn't completely sure that he could sell someone out again. His stance on the police now was totally changed sine all that had happened in the past.

"Mr. O'Connor, we need to see you outside." The police officer stuck out his hand to introduce himself. Brian grimaced and pointed to a chair, not shaking his hand. "I'm going to get down to business right away. I know your time is valuable." The officer said, taking up the offer to sit. "You happen to know a Storm Demaret? She's wanted on out list. Number one fugitive, to be honest with you. And you need to help us." The officer coughed, sitting back in the chair.

"I don't think I do know her. You got me all confused with someone else." Brian shook his head, rejecting the claim.

"You do. I know your history, of covering fir those people you tried to take down. Once a liar, always a liar. Now, I can take your sister away for endangerment if you want to play this game. Makes me no difference. You decide and get back to me. In like, let's say, one minute." The officer proposed, holding up some paperwork, which Brian assumed to be the paperwork of removing custody if Stacey. He looked at him, in a pleading look as if to say don't make me do this.

"Fine, what are you expecting me to do? I mean, my sister's hurt. I can't do anything right now." Brian looked at the police officer in disbelief as he raised his eyebrows, telling him differently.

"When she shows up, I expect you to wear a wire and get her to confess to whatever you can get her to. I have been trying to bring her down for a long time." The officer sat up, clearly pleased Brian wasn't putting up much of a protest.

"Fine." Brian sighed. The officer left after disclosing some instructions and leaving the reminder that Brian was under surveillance. He fell into a fitful sleep beside his sister, not wanting to face Dominic's questions and being purely exhausted. Hours passed and he was startled by a hand as cold as ice that touched the tip of his head.

"Brian, you awake?" Stacey asked, her eyes closed. He could tell she was trying hard to open them. He sat up, in concern.

"I'm here. How you feeling?' He asked, leaning down to her bed and close to her.

"I'm okay. Where's Storm? I gotta talk to her. Please." Stacey looked at her brother, trying to not sound panicked, not to make him worry.

"Stace, you need to sleep." Brian objected, making Stacey look even more upset and tearful. "I'll see what I can do." Brian looked defeated, knowing it was the right thing to do to make her relax. She laid back, resting, as Brian went to work on her request. Another hour and drenched in rain, Storm was standing at the door.

"Hey Stacey, how you feeling?" Storm asked as she sat down beside her little sister as Brian left to take a walk and bathroom break. He didn't want to even be present around her, he knew he was being watched and he knew he had to watch his actions. He ran into Vince and Dominic getting in to a somewhat heated argument. He headed opposite end of the hospital, trying to catch a break to clear his head. He just couldn't deal. Back in the room, Storm was trying her best to explain to Stacey without further upsetting her.

"Stacey, calm down, before you get the nurses in here, please." Storm begged, looking nervously at the door.

'You shoulda just told me, Storm, is all." Stacey said, her voice soft, Storm hating to break the deathly news to her kid sister like this, in a hospital.

'Stacey, let's be real, you didn't give me a chance, you took the hell off." Storm objected, defending herself, not meaning to be too harsh. She hated how she had to always be so hard. Stacey held back tears, making Storm feel even worse. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry, ok? I am. I want to be able to discuss this all the way through but right now I gotta go get the dead man that did this to you." Storm played with her hair, making Stacey smile and just nod, too exhausted to argue now.

"Storm?" Stacey asked as Storm headed for the door. Storm turned back to look at her.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm not mad at you and I'm glad you are such a good friend." Stacey smiled, her eyes looking teary again.

"I am, too. I'm always gonna be 'round, no worries. Get some sleep, ok?" Storm asked, hoping she could keep that promise, be it Brian not letting her around his sister, or being hit by a bullet.

"Kay." Stacey yawned, drifting into a warm and comfortable sleep. Storm felt better, knowing she was asleep and headed for the door. She was walking towards her car when Taylor emerged form the shadows.

"What the fuck? You been followin me everywhere, Tay?" She asked, not stopping for his explanation.

"No, I just know you well enough to know you would show up here to check on that kid." Taylor fell in line with her pace and followed her.

"That kid is like my sister, thanks. And so you know me, what you want, a damned gold medal? Shit, Taylor. Get a life." Storm complained as she got into her car. Taylor stood outside, not moving and knowing she would unlock the door eventually wanting to get on to her mission as quick as she could, even if she had to take him along, and he was right. She clicked the lock and he got in, grateful to be out of the cold.'

So I leave it to Tempest, she and Princess are trading turns. It is all my fault that it has taken this long and I am sorry, I have had so much to deal with lately. Just wanted to say sorry to Princess, Tempest, and you readers! Thanks for the understanding and hope you all review! Much love, Cheer Girl


	33. Split Lips and Split Personalities

AN: I just decided to go back and fill in what was happening with Dom and Vince while Cheer covered Storm and Stacey talking. So don't get confused, ;) the first part of my chapter does in fact deal with the same span of time as Cheer's does, just with different characters. Enjoy and please review!

**Puzzling Pieces**

Chapter 33 – Split Lips and Split Personalities

By - _TempestRaces_

"This is really none of your business brotha!" Vince growled, unwilling to talk to Dom about such a personal subject that was still so close to the surface of his emotions. Dom was busy going in at him for his 'involvement' with the girl Dom couldn't stand. Vince crossed his arms and looked away, toward the wall of the corridor.

"Anything that has the potential to affect this family like you hooking up with _that_ girl is my business. I've got Mia, Letty and Jesse to think about here Vince. You heard her; she told you what she is from her own lips. Don't you feel a bit betrayed she slept with you before she told you?" Dom crossed his arms, smug look in place. He was sure of the knowledge that he'd just scored a major point.

"I knew what she was the night _before_ I slept with her Dom. I didn't care then and I don't care now. She told me the whole story about her mom, her dad and what she is and how she came to do what she does. What she does doesn't matter to me. She didn't hide anything from me; she laid all her shit bare when I drove her home that night. I have to respect her for it; she didn't know me for shit. She thought I had to know and she told me. Besides, the fact is that either way it isn't any of your business." Vince sighed, hating to fight with Dom, but feeling it was one time when it was deserved.

"What!" Dom roared. "You did this on purpose? You knew the hell you were bringing our way and you did it anyway? I can't believe you would be so damn selfish. You coulda picked up any other girl for a one night fling; it didn't have to be her." Dom shook his head, fighting his urge to get in a fist fight with his best friend in a hospital.

"It's selfish for me to want something for myself for a change? Shit Dom, how much have I been through for you? For the team? I know this scar on my arm ain't goin anywhere. That wasn't for me. That was because you wanted to do that shit, because the family needed the money. Know I got shot over it too, and that scar's never going away either. So don't try to tell me I don't put the team first!" Vince finished in a low snarl, leaning in close to Dom, getting in his face.

"V...I didn't mean...I wasn't tryin to say you never put the team first, I just don't think you really thought about how we don't need this shit right now." Dom rubbed the stubble growing on his head agitatedly. He wanted to try and make peace, even if he thought he was in the right.

"The shit woulda happened anyway. Didn't you hear what she told you? Carter was after Stacey because she's Brian's sister. Brian messed with Carter and therefore with Storm's family's business long before I ever got involved with her. If someone was trying to kill Mia and another person offered to help you save her would you care what that other person did for a living or would you just take their help?"

"I'd take their help, but this is serious Vince. You didn't just let Brian take her help to keep Stacey safe, you made it personal."

"You know what Dom, save it! I don't want to hear it. I never once turned my back on you when you did stupid stuff. You beat up Linder; I kept your family in their house and kept your garage running while you did the time. You got with little Letty when she was only 16 and you weren't ready to be serious with her but I kept how much I hated it to myself. You cheated on that girl so many times even I lost count and I kept your secrets for you then too. I knew what Brian was from day one but you wouldn't listen. I let you bring him around anyway. I always have your back but you just want to take more then I have to give this time Dom. So I found a girl I was willing to do something stupid over. So what? I think I'm entitled."

Dom looked around like he clearly didn't know how to respond to what Vince had said. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he thrashed around in his brain for something to say that would make the situation go away. He hated anything that made him look at his feelings and he knew Vince was the same. But this was one case where it wasn't going to be better after they split a case of cold Corona, splitting each other's lips to even the score optional. They'd been in more then one fist fight against each other over the years, about vast and varied things of various degrees of seriousness and since they were pretty evenly matched physically it was never pretty when it was over. More often then not it did close the book on whatever issue had started it however. They were staring at each other, at an impasse, neither sure what to say when there was a chime from further down the corridor.

Both of them spun around to look as the doors to the floor's elevator whooshed open on silent tracks. Both watched as the very girl in question stepped off the elevator. Her long black coat had a hood which was pulled up over her hair, shading her face, and the coat was liberally speckled with crystalline drops of the rain which was busily soaking L.A. She stalked down the hall in their direction, long legs carrying her rapidly toward them, lug soled boots beating out a staccato rhythm. She didn't pause, but rather walked straight past, coat swirling ominously around her legs.

She gave Vince an enigmatic look, but chose to ignore Dom altogether. He wasn't her favorite person and she had no patience for pleasantries in her agitated state. The only reason she took time out from hunting down Carter Verone was because Brian had reached her. He'd tried calling her first from his own phone, but as she'd not recognized the number she'd let the phone ring itself out. Then he'd called using Stacey's phone and tricked her into answering. Once she'd heard Stacey was awake and asking for her she'd had no choice but come. Her 'wolf sense' as Vince had called it was telling her there were cops on the air and she didn't much like it.

As Storm opened the door to Stacey's room and went in Brian came out and headed off toward the elevator, all without a word to anyone. Once the door was closed behind Storm the two men went back to staring at each other. They were still pretty much in the same spots when she swept out of Stacey's room a few minutes later and with another one of her _looks_ for Vince reboared the elevator and vacated the floor.

Vince stared after her. There had been a hellish lot of sadness in that look for a girl who was hard as stone. He started after her, hoping to catch her before she got into her car and left for parts unknown. Dom caught his arm.

"I hope you know what you're doing Vince. What she can do to this family aside, I don't want to see you hurt over this woman. She's not the settling down type."

"You don't know her Dom and you don't know what I want!" When Dom tried again to rule Vince's life just after being told to butt out all his anger came rushing back white hot and volatile. Vince knew his ability not to punch Dom in his over confident face in the middle of the hospital was fading fast. He stalked toward the elevator and punched the number for the ground floor vehemently. After shooting Dom a dirty look over his shoulder he stepped into the elevator and watched the stainless steel doors slide closed.

Dom watched his best friend walk out of his life and hoped against hope it wasn't the last time he and Vince would ever fight. If Vince was determined to get involved in the situation there was little Dom could do to stop him, that point had just been proven. But if Vince was determined to get further involved with Storm and the issue of hunting down Carter Verone with her there was every chance Vince would get hurt over it.

Dom immediately felt his old guilt start to weigh him down and choke him. He'd put Vince in the position to get hurt the first time, on the trucks. At least Vince was walking into this situation with his eyes open and for his own reasons. Vince was right; it was time Dom left him to make his own decisions.

**

* * *

Storm looked over at Taylor, sitting in her car, dripping on her upholstery.**

"Common sense didn't tell you to come in outta the rain?" Storm raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"I thought I just did." Taylor just stared back. "How's the k...Um, Stacey?" Taylor corrected himself just as he went to call Stacey by another impersonal name.

"Awake, and not much more. God damn I'm gonna fuck him up Taylor. I'm gonna make him wish he was dead. What did you do with Matty?" Storm switched topics like the lightning she was so fond of and looked around the area for her brother. She'd never forgive herself or Taylor if anything happened to Matty. She'd rather he went straight back to New York and forgot about the whole Verone situation. Taylor she'd keep, but only grudgingly. He was the muscle she needed to get things done quickly, but he needed her for the cerebral part. Or at least he did in her world.

"Matty is at our hotel waiting to know what's going on. He's worried about you. Did it even occur to you to get your shoulder checked while you were in there?"

"Yes, but I don't have time. It's fine, nothing but a flesh wound really. I put a clean bandage on it when I went back to the house and changed my clothes. I smell cops Taylor and getting a gunshot wound treated'll bring 'em running faster then anything else. I've been shot worse, trust me, I'm not likely to die from this little bitty sting." Storm started the Cadillac she was still driving. It was a much stealthier car then her own Skyline, with its very stand out paint job.

"Yeah, I saw the Italian Stallion wrapping it for you." Taylor sat back deep in the leather seat and stared moodily out the side window. Storm laughed, she couldn't help herself. _Italian Stallion!_

"You know Tay, you're still cute when you're jealous. I still don't want to be with you anymore though."

"I'm not jealous." Taylor looked at her and frowned ferociously. "I'm anticipating the day I see your father take you over his knee for tellin that fool who you are and what you do."

"You'll wait awhile then. Shit, three quarters of New York knows who I am on sight now Taylor. You've been out of the loop for a while now. I'm in. In with no going back. They made me, Taylor. I'm a wise 'guy' now. You know how everyone knows who Benny Chains is just by the name and knows what he does? Well, they know me the same way now. My dad doesn't expect me to hide it from the world like he did when I was dating you and he still expected me to do something else with my life."

"He wouldn't like you flashing it around down here. This is not New York."

"So people keep telling me." Storm sighed; it often gave her a massive headache to deal with Taylor and his stubborn streak. "Are we gonna go find Verone or what?"

"I'm waitin on you. You forget how that little automatic gear shifter works or what?"

"I'll show you forgot." Storm mumbled and moved to slide the car into gear, planning on giving Taylor the ride of his life.

There was a pounding on her window. She looked over to see a very wet Vince, who had about as much sense as Taylor. That was to say he'd forgone wearing a jacket as well. Storm unlocked the door behind her. She somehow knew he was coming whether she liked it or not. She figured she may as well let him ride in her car, where she could keep an eye on him.

"You huh?" Taylor asked. He'd thought he was free of the other man. He wasn't pleased to know he was wrong.

"Yeah me. That bastard shot up my car, and beat up Brian's sister. He got on my bad side too and I'm gonna help bring him down."

"We can really use all the help we can get Taylor and you know it. Verone's had lots of chance to get reinforcements. We shouldn't go up against him without a game plan."

"Fine, let's just go find the bastard."

Storm put the car in gear and tore out of the parking lot. She headed back to Verone's warehouse on pure instinct.

"You don't think he'd come back here do you?" Vince asked, speaking for the first time since he'd outlined his reasons for wanting to come along.

"I don't think he has that many choices in LA. He's not from here." Storm replied and cut the headlights, coasting semi-blind into the parking lot of the warehouse and stashing the car under a shade tree to one side. The three piled out of the car and rushed up to the building on silent feet. They paused at the door and Storm took the time to check over her weapons.

Everything was in order. She noted Taylor checking his own 9mm Berretta and much to her surprise saw Vince checking over a Colt .44. Vince caught her surprised look.

"What, you think I came with, how did you put it, a knife to a gun fight? I know it's not as impressive as a Glock, but it'll get the job done."

"Yeah, I'm just surprised is all. But I want both of you to remember this guy's mine. You may help me catch him, but I want him alive. Got it?"

They both nodded, knowing getting to see what she was going to do to Carter was worth losing out on the satisfaction of killing him personally.

"But if he gets killed while I'm defending myself you can't kill me 'cause you're mad." Taylor laid out an important ground rule in his mind. Storm had a wicked temper. It wouldn't be unlike her to turn a gun on him in anger. He mostly figured she'd never shoot him, but this could be the one that made him wrong.

"Ditto!" Vince added.

"Yeah yeah, you can defend yourselves. Try to shoot to bring him down, not kill him if you can though."

"Understood." Vince answered and gave a mock salute. Storm smirked.

"You could learn something from him Taylor. He knows who's in charge here." Taylor growled low in his chest and gave them both dirty looks. Vince didn't look happy to be told she considered herself his boss, but he let it go. "Let's do this."

Storm opened the door quietly, not surprised that who ever had been through last hadn't bothered to lock the door. The main floor of the building was a big space with stacks of large wooden packing crates of merchandise scattered about. They cast menacing shadows across the floor. The shadows seemed alive as the wind blew trees in front of the lot lights that were supplying the only illumination to the dark first floor. The moon refused to show its face from behind the rain clouds still dumping a deluge on the city. There were four stair cases up to a second level catwalk that ringed the warehouse floor. There were various offices off the catwalk.

One of them was the one in which they'd found Stacey. And if Storm was right one of them was where Carter Verone was living and hiding while in LA. She started up the staircase in the darkest corner of the room and the guys followed her, creeping silently, hardly daring to breathe as they tried to move like ghosts.

When they reached the catwalk proper it became obvious there was a light on in one of the offices. They crept toward the office door, Vince and Taylor following close on Storm's heels. They reached the slightly open office door and stopped to listen for any signs of life. It was quiet for some time but their patience paid off about 5 minutes after they'd stopped to listen. Incidentally about 2 seconds before Storm had been planning to simply kick the door open and spray the room with fire.

"The stupid bitch will never think to check back here. She'll assume that I've fled the area in fear after what I did to the cop's stupid bitch sister." Storm heard Carter's distinctive Latino voice in the office. It was clear he was talking on the phone. She fought down her blinding rage at hearing him call her a bitch and Stacey too. Vince laid a calming hand on her shoulder and she didn't shrug him off, much to both their surprise.

"I'll head for Columbia just as soon as I get into the hospital to finish the girl."

The shoulder under Vince's hand tensed up. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Storm looked back at her two companions. "That's it. He's alone. I'm kicking the door open and if he moves he's eating lead." Storm whispered angrily. They nodded their agreement. Storm took a deep breath, got her gun out into her hand and with a practiced kick, flung the door open and sent it rocketing back into the wall with a mighty crash.

Carter was staring down the barrel of three cocked guns before he could so much as draw a breath let alone his own gun. He slowly raised his hands in the air after letting the phone clatter to his desk. Vince hung up the phone.

"Well," Carter drawled, far too relaxed for Storm's taste. "Look who dropped in. How's your father? And the rest of your family?" Carter smiled a smug, twisted smile and Storm knew he was reminding her of what he'd done to her family.

"Shut up fuck head." Storm spat out then spat at Carter's feet. Her family roots were showing in how she managed to control herself from becoming a spitting, kicking, slapping vertigo when Carter mouthed off. The years had taught her self control and it took far more to shatter it now then it ever did.

"Now, now, is that any way for a young lady to speak? Oh, my mistake, you're not a young lady. You're a nasty bitch." Carter's smile lost none of its smugness. Quick as lightning Vince's hand shot out and punched Carter across the mouth.

"Watch how you talk to her." He growled. Storm gave him a look like she didn't appreciate his help. Taylor gave her a look of surprise she wasn't busy killing Vince instead of Carter.

"My mistake." Carter spit out a mouthful of blood onto the cement floor. "Well, we seem to be at an impasse don't we?"

"No, we seem to be at the point when Taylor is going to take that rope out of his back pocket and tie you to your chair while I hold this gun on your head." Storm gave a self satisfied smirk while Taylor did just as she suggested.

Out of no where she spun on her heel and fired off two shots at the door. The guys turned to look in the direction of her fire. A thug in a bad suit looked down at the crimson petals unfurling on his white shirt from the twin bullet holes in his chest. Storm looked back at Carter as the thug hit the ground with a grand thump. The smug look was completely wiped off his face.

"Oh, so that was your little smug backup plan huh? One guy? You had one guy for backup against a Demaret?" Storm's face showed how ridiculous she found that. "I'm hurt. I thought I had a more dangerous reputation then that."

"How do you know it was only the one man?" Carter tried to brazen his way out of the situation.

"Because I saw the terrified look in your eyes when he dropped dead that's why. And terrified you should be. When we're done with you you're going to beg me for that thug's fate."

Storm laughed gleefully and an unholy light lit her green eyes. Taylor had never even seen her in a blood lust before, but it didn't shock him. He considered her total lack of conscience a bit of a flaw. Vince was also shocked at her happiness for the activity she was about to undertake.

She shed her coat in a feline movement and padded around the chair, checking Taylor's handiwork on the bonds.

"What are you gonna do to him Storm?" Vince asked.

"I thought I'd start with a little of this." Storm answered as she kicked Carter as hard as she could in the side of his head. A red welt in the shape of her boot started to form on his cheek. He started to cuss at her in Spanish. "Then one of these should be a good second course." She kicked him again, in his stomach this time. He grunted and tried to double over in pain but the ropes held too well.

"What about one of these then?" Vince thought of how Stacey had looked lying in a pool of her own blood and it gave him the anger to haul off and punch Carter in the same spot of his stomach. Carter turned his Spanish swearing onto Vince.

Taylor not to be outdone threw a hard uppercut to the restrained man's face, shattering his nose and filling his mouth with blood.

The three carried on their beating till Carter was a barely conscious quivering mass of bloody flesh tied to a chair.

"Well, that's that I suppose. We've all had our fun." Storm looked at her busted knuckles with pride. She'd worked Carter over just as well as the guys and they'd made what he did to Stacey look almost humane. "We should finish him I guess. It'll be the third R for him, the revolver." Storm quoted her uncle Teddy. "You should have thought twice before you messed with the Demaret's and with _my_ family, you sick bastard. You killed my sister and mother so I kill you. The score is even."

"I..." Carter croaked out.

"You what?" Storm growled, not able to comprehend how he was still conscious and talking.

"I didn't kill your family." Carter croaked out, barely understandable.

"You lying son of a bitch!" Storm full out bitch slapped him, not caring the guys had just seen her do something so girlie. "I heard them beg you for their lives! I heard them. I heard the gunshots. It was me on the other end of that phone. I heard you try to make them decide who would die first! I saw the burned down shell that use to be their house. And you killed them!"

Storm refused to let Carter take that away from her. He'd killed her mom and sister and now she was avenging them. He wasn't taking it from her.

"I-was there. I-shot-house. Burned-house. Sister-mother-kidnapped. Sent-underground." And after delivering the bombshell Carter had the audacity to laugh, though it came out like a sick hiccup in his state.

"Where are they you sick fucker!" Storm screamed and went for his throat with her bare hands.

* * *

"We need you to make some ground for us here O'Connor. We have reason to believe the girl was here and you didn't even try to talk to her."

"If she was here it was while I went out for coffee."

"Call her and get her here now. Try to get her to confess to something."

"She's not gonna come within ten miles of this place if she thinks there are any cops around. She's not the most cop friendly person in the world." Brian sighed.

"Fine. We'll wire you and then leave. You can get it all on tape for us and she never has to see a cop."

Brian had to submit to their plan. He saw no other way. He couldn't afford to have them take Stacey away from him. He cared about her too much and after what she'd just been through Brian knew she was going to need all the stability she could get if she was going to get better. The cops wired him up.

"You happy now?"

"Yeah. Try to get her to talk about a big shipment of drugs coming in from Columbia. If we could nail her and her family we could keep a large amount of ecstasy off the streets."

"How'm I supposed to know about drug shipments?" Brian looked up in shock. He couldn't just causally know about huge drug shipments. Storm would see through it right away.

"Just tell her you heard a rumor and you need to know if it's true. I don't care how you do it Brian, but if you like being your sister's guardian you'll find a way." The cops left on that note.

Feeling like the world's biggest jackass, he used Stacey's cell phone to call Storm.

* * *

A ringing phone shattered the silence which to that point had only been punctuated by heavy breathing from 4 bodies. They'd let her choke Carter for a few minutes just to give her the satisfaction but when it became apparent she was just going to kill him before he ever said anything they'd hauled her off. They'd all stood around thinking from that point until the phone shocked them out of their own worlds.

Storm dug it out and flipped it open. "You live." She waited to find out who would dare call her at such a time.

"It's Brian again Storm. It's Stacey, she took a turn for the worst. You should get back here...Just in case."

"What! Ok, we're on our way." Storm shut the phone and turned to Taylor and Vince. She fought a sinking feeling of helplessness as she looked at them. First Carter tells her that her family isn't dead. She had no idea if she could believe him or not. Then Brian calls to tell her Stacey could die. It was turning into one hell of a shocking night. "It was Brian. Stacey took a bad turn and he needs us back at the hospital ASAP. What are we gonna do with this prick?"

"Leave him tied up here. If he chokes on his own blood it's just what he has coming and it's not like he's going anywhere." Vince answered. She nodded. It was the only plan that made sense. They left the room.

"I can't help but think we should take him or one of us should stay here." Storm said, thinking about her sister and mother. "What if he's not shitting me? What if my mother and sister really are alive?"

"Then you and your father will use your contacts in the underground to find them Storm. You don't need that trash." Taylor grumbled. "We should just finish him now."

"No, let him suffer like he let Stacey suffer." Storm answered and headed down the stairs. "Let's go!"

They all piled back into the Cadillac and drove back to Stacey's hospital. They went in and went to the washrooms to clean up quickly. None of them wanted to scare the hospital staff or the team with their bloody appearance. There wasn't much that could be done for the busted up knuckles they all had. Storm finished up first and was standing outside the men's room door impatiently waiting on the guys to immerge. She hoped they didn't decide to kill each other in the inner sanctum of manhood marked by the little pants wearing stickman on the door. Vince was done faster then Taylor and met Storm in the hall first.

He took one look at her and knew something was up. He didn't know what possessed him but he couldn't let it slide. He had originally not planned on having anything to do with the girl beyond the one night but something was pulling him to her and he couldn't help it. He did know there were more important things on the go and he planned to let it slide until everything with Stacey and Carter was settled before he did anything about his feelings. The scariest thing wasn't that he was developing feelings for her, but the worry he had she might not be able to feel the same way about him.

"You ok girl?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"You sure?" Vince asked, not willing to let it go that easy.

Had he sounded patronizing it would have shattered her into beating on him, but he sounded so legitimately concerned she just shook her head yes. The shaking motion seemed to remind her she'd been on the go for over a day without stopping to eat anything or even really drink anything. Never mind sleep. Add to that the fact she'd lost more blood then she'd let on from her shot shoulder and she was a walking time bomb waiting to pass out. She leaned heavily onto the wall as the room went into orbit around her head.

The sum of the events of the day were hitting her all at once, the adrenaline rush had totally worn off leaving her crashing to earth in a free fall.

"You're not ok!" Vince exclaimed as he took her chin and looked into her eyes. She looked like she was lost in space.

"I'm fine. But after we check on Stacey I need a bite to eat and a Pepsi. Then I'll be fine."

"Consider it done." Vince told her as he put an arm around her waist to steady her just as Taylor exited the men's room. "Fatigue." He answered Taylor's unvoiced question. Taylor nodded and they headed up the elevator. Storm tried to fight Vince off to walk on her own but he held on tenaciously. She gave up in the elevator and leaned on him instead.

She had a feeling what came next was not going to be good. They walked off the elevator with purpose, Storm flanked by the two men. They walked up to the door of Stacey's room and found Brian standing there, barring the door.

"Storm, can we talk?" He asked.

"Um, can I see Stacey? Isn't that why you called me here?"

"Yeah, but can I talk to you for a quick minute first?" Brian looked very nervous and Storm decided to take pity on him, figuring if Stacey was in that much danger Brian would be reluctant to leave her side long enough to go talk.

"I suppose." She agreed and tried to get away from Vince again.

"You sure you don't want to just spend some time with Stacey and let me take you home? You could talk to Brian tomorrow." Vince looked down at the top of Storm's head, leaving the decision up to her but letting her know it was ok if she didn't want to deal with Brian right away. He shot Brian a dirty look for putting his talk before Stacey and Storm.

"I'm ok. Let's talk Brian."

Brian led the way into an abandoned room.

"I need to know about what you do. I need to know you aren't a danger to me or my sister." Brian's piercing blue eyes looked everywhere but at Storm. Storm was really starting to feel something was up by how nervous he was. She couldn't figure why he went from having great eye contact to nil in such a short amount of time.

"I don't know what you're talking about Brian."

"Yes you do. I need to know more about what you told me at your house. How do I know this isn't all going to backfire in our face when your career comes around Stacey again?"

"It was your cop career that brought this on Brian. It had nothing to do with me. Carter has his own beefs with me; they didn't involve you at all. What Carter did to Stacey was all about revenge for what you did to Carter."

"I know you're running drugs into the USA through Columbia and what if some of those people decide to get at you using Stacey?"

"What makes you think I'm running drugs?" Storm's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I have my sources, ok? I know you're running drugs and I need to know how you know it won't jump up to bite us in the ass if something goes wrong."

"Brian, listen. I can tell you with absolute certainty that..."

Brian watched in horror as Storm's eyes rolled back in her head and she slipped to the floor in a dead faint. He ran to the door and motioned for Vince and Taylor.

"What did you do to her?" Vince asked, irate with Brian for harassing Storm into fainting.

"We were just talking and then she passed out." Brian looked terrified.

"Talking about what?" Taylor bit out in a low growl.

"Um..."

"If you hurt her!" Vince knelt beside Storm and thought to check her pulse. "Well, her pulse is strong. I think she's just overtired and hungry."

It was then that all three noticed the blood that had smudged off her shirt onto the white floor of the room.

"Shit, she never got her wound looked at did she?" Vince asked the room in general.

"No. She told me in the car it was just a graze and she took care of it herself." Taylor said and closed his eyes. If Storm was really hurt his ass was grass with both Matty and Benny.

"We need to check it out." Brian was the voice of reason. He knew he had to find a way to shut the wire off but he also knew doing it in front of Vince or Taylor was asking to get his ass kicked into next week.

They peeled Storm's shirt off her and took in the white gauze bandages that were totally stained red. They peeled them off to find that it wasn't a graze at all, but that a bullet had gone straight through her shoulder and out the other side. They could only assume since she had total use of her limb nothing vital had been hit by the bullet. They lifted her enough to see there was a twin bandage on the back of her shoulder, more clumsily applied. It was obvious she did it herself and had trouble reaching that area of her own back.

"She needs to see a doctor." Brian said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No doctors. Doctors call cops." Taylor growled.

"She needs to be stitched up. She'll keep bleeding if she doesn't get help." Brian knew for a fact she needed medical attention.

"What about Mia? She was in med school or pre med or somethin. She might know how or know someone who could."

They got Mia into the room. While she had never actually done any stitches she had seen it done and she agreed to give it a try on Storm. She finished up and it didn't look too bad. Everyone but Taylor was shocked to see evidence of at least three other gun shot wounds on Storms torso alone.

"She's had a rough life huh?" Mia asked as they pulled Storm's sweater back on over her head. Thankfully it was black and hid the blood. Vince didn't know what to say. Getting shot once had been enough for him. Storm had been shot 4 times now.

"It's the life she chose." Taylor told them all and looked away. He'd never agreed with her being in the life and he was constantly reminded of why by events such as these. He looked at Vince, who looked so honestly concerned. He fished Storm's keys out of her coat pocket and tossed them to Vince.

"Take her home. Make sure she stays calm for awhile and eats something. I'm gonna go check on the fucker that did this to her." It was clear that by check Taylor meant finish off for good.

Vince looked surprised to be the one send to take Storm home but he had to admit he was glad. He had no desire to go back out into the cold rainy night and into that warehouse alone. He nodded his acceptance of the plan. Then he looked at Brian.

"What about the turn Stacey took? Is she ok?"

"Um...Yeah. They thought...Well, she had a scare but they stabilized her. She's ok for now." Brian felt guilty as hell lying like he had. He was shamed to realize that Storm had gotten shot defending his team and trying to find his little sister and she'd kept up the fight to find the man who'd put his sister in the ICU while bleeding out of a gun shot wound. Storm had done all that and he was working for the cops to try and bring her down. But he had to protect his sister at all costs. She had no one else. If they took her from him she'd end up in group homes.

"Ok then. Well, I'm gonna take Storm home and put her to bed. I just hope she stays passed out for a few hours so I don't have to fight with her about it."

"She should take it easy for a week after losing that kind of blood." Mia warned. Vince turned and gave her one of his famous Coyote grins.

"No matter how hard I try I don't think I could keep her there for more then a night, sorry."

Mia just shook her head. She figured trying to keep Storm on bed rest would be just as bad as trying to keep Vince following doctors' orders. She had no doubt that she'd be seeing Storm the next day, up and about. She watched as Vince carried Storm out the door. Taylor left soon after on his own mission.

Brian wrapped his arms around Mia and laid his chin on the top of her head.

"This is going to get worse before it gets better." He said on a sigh. Mia only put her hands on his in comfort and kept her own worries to herself.

* * *

A short while later a bellowed curse split the oppressive quiet of the warehouse district. Taylor Reese stood looking around the office that had formally housed Carter Verone. All that was left was a blood soaked chair and an equally bloody length of rope.

Verone was on the loose again.

Storm was going to kill them all.

If Verone didn't first.


	34. Where the hell are you by Princess

Hearing footsteps around the room, Stacey opened one eye to look around the dark room. She didn't see anything but could still hear the pipes dripping water on the concrete floor. Starting to feel the headache she had gotten from the gun being bashed on her head, she groaned a little. It was just enough to bring the kidnapper over to her. Looking over at the figure standing over her she couldn't see his face.

"Looks like sleeping beauty has woken up."

"Leave me alone…" she muttered while trying to roll on her side but felt the restraints keeping her from moving.

"Aww now why would I want to leave 'you' alone?" When she didn't answer he continued. "Looks like your brother doesn't care about you as much as you thought. He hasn't done anything to help you. Looks like no one loves you anymore…or did they ever."

Stacey felt a tear roll down her cheek. "What…did I strike a nerve? Its about time someone told you the truth." He wiped the tear from her cheek and chuckled.

"It's not true." she whispered.

"What's not true princess? That no one loves you and will never love you. Don't kid yourself…its already been proven." She heard a phone ring in the background and heard him chuckle and whisper in her ear,

"I'll be back." She heard him walk off to answer the phone but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Closing her eyes again she forced herself to fall back asleep.

Couple hours later, Stacey felt a steel needle pierce her skin. Waking up in fear she tried to squirm away but didn't have any success. She felt the pressure of the needle's fluid go into her vein.

"Stop…please!" she begged as he pulled the needle out of her skin.

"You'll feel a lot better now. No need to worry." said a different voice this time. Before Stacey could see who it was they walked away. Crying into the darkness, she tried to yell for help but nothing would come out. _Why won't someone come for me?_ She asked herself as she went into a peaceful sleep.

After waking up in a cold sweat, she felt all her memory's come back. _How could Brain not help me? He lied! He always lies to me…why cant Storm be here? She would always help me…_ Remembering back to what 'he' said that no one cared about her and no one would help her. _They'll never come…they don't love me anymore…how could I believe these stupid lies? _She felt the tears start to come down but she didn't want them now…she needed to be stronger. She didn't need them…she didn't need anyway not even Dom.

"Thinking again, Princess?" he crackled.

"Go away!" she yelled while trying to get out of the restraints that kept her there. He walked over and stood over her always making sure he hid his face in the darkness. Forcing her leg up in the air she hit him in his nose and sent him crashing to the ground. "Don't touch me!"

He laughed at her 'courage' and said, "Why do you try to hurt the person who can take your life away at anytime."

"Why do you think you have that power?"

"Because I do!" he yelled in her ear. "Listen to me princess I have all the power I need. If you feel you need to test that then let me show you." He walked away making Stacey think she was finally alone but he came back. This time with a steal bat that he was smacking in his hand.

"Still feel the need to test me…Princess?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I hate you!" she whispered in the harshest voice she could manage.

"I'm glad." He laughed. Setting the bat down next to her to keep her in line he kissed her forehead again and walked away leaving her to poison herself with her thoughts.

"Why me?" she yelled into the darkness while slamming her fists down into the concrete.

A/N: Hey again! Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I know its not as long as the other two but i hope you still like it hehe. So please review and Happy Thanksgiving!!


	35. All Hell Breaks Loose by Cheer

**Puzzling Pieces **

Chapter 35 - All Hell Breaks Loose

By _Cheerthis95_

Stacey awoke to find her hands and feet shackled to the walls as she blinked, trying to remember exactly what happened. She remembered Brian talking to her, a man in a suit coming in and asking to talk to him. She remembered thinking he was a cop. She remembered Storm coming in and leaving. Then she had fell into a light, drugged morpheme doze and had overheard Brian, Dom, and someone else talking about how someone had passed out cold. She remembered trying to move her head her lead feeling arms weighted arms to ask but the nurse's injection of nausea medicine, morpheme, and other drugs made it impossible. She heard them leave after Brian's familiar ring-tone of his phone going off. Then she heard her door open again. Then she felt herself being swooped up and the Iv that had supplied the very drugs keeping her in a sleep state being ripped out and she heard voices, still not able to move or open her eyes.

"Are you sure this is the girl he wanted?" One voice asked in a hiss like tone as she was feeling like she was levitating.

"Yeah, leverage since that bitch tried to take him down." The second voice replied. Stacey jolted awake at that last recollection to see the darkened room and the chains around her wrist that were cutting through her wrist. They were being rubbed raw by the pressure of the clamps cutting into her skin. She related the chains that held her feet, hands, arms, legs, and waist to the wall in an upright position to like being held in the olden days of being in a dungeon.

"Hey Princess. Storm just might be dead. Wanna party with me?" The familiar voice snarled with a smile. Carter Verone, Stacey realized. She had seen pictures of him from Brian and Roman's involvement with him. Her heart about stopped. He finally stepped into the light. His face was bruised and his arm was in a sling.

"You wish. I'm bettin she got a hold of you." Stacey smiled as sweet as she could, though fake. She gained a small piece of satisfaction from seeing him damaged.

"You little…" Carter raised his hand, almost loosing control then retracting it recovering his composure, much like he had with the detective he had tortured with the rat.

"Go ahead, Carter. Kill me." Stacey smirked emphasizing his name, loving that her new found attitude had a hold on him. "I mean, what more can you do but kill me?" Stacey asked, her gaze meeting his, not backing down.

"That's what you want, isn't it, little girl?' He sneered, getting close to her face. He said like he had some big revelation and was onto her.

"No." Stacey bit her lip, pretending that she had been found out. She was good at playing mind games too. If she could psyche him out to keep him from killing her, then so be it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit, shit, shit." Taylor muttered though gritted teeth as he drove back to the hospital. He had one hand on the wheel and one on his cell, continually paging Storm. Why the hell wasn't she answering, he wondered, his mind going crazy. She was going to be mad enough about Verone being gone and if he called Matty like he was debating, she'd massacre him. He parked his car and started to get out.

"Put your hands up! NOW." A voice commanded over a megaphone and suddenly he was surrounded by SWAT. He stuck his hands up, his mind reeling as he was thrown to the ground. Was this where Storm was? Had they got her too? "You're under arrest." Three officers grabbed him and had trouble though. They had trouble at first taking his large, muscular frame down, and then they handcuffed him immediately as they pressed his face against the cold, wet pavement.

"For what?" Taylor asked after they pulled him up, him shrugging his shoulders, since he couldn't fix his collar, a habit he had when acting indignant.

"Suspicion of money laundering, drug transporting, dealing, manufacturing, I can go on. Keep your mouth shut and we might let you get out on bail. You're being brought in for questioning and we'll see how it goes." The officer informed him, his eyes on the road as he drove and as Taylor, in the back seat, leaned forward, his face on the steel grate separating him from the front of the police car. He decided to play it cool and cooperate or show out. He lost that cool when the officer pulled him out of the squad car rather harshly and head butted him. Then he was attacked by a flurry of blue uniforms, stunning him with a taser.

"You got one call, 5 minutes. Let's go, tough guy." Another officer, wearing a shield told Taylor hours later as Taylor woke up, finding himself in a cell, sitting against the wall on the floor. That was the final straw, he was calling Matty.

"Hello." Matty's familiar, New York accented voice answered.

"Matty, listen, I only got five minutes. I don't know where Storm is, Carter escaped. I'm in jail. I need you down here to bail me out." Taylor glanced around, keeping his voice as low as he could.

"I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT HER, what the hell? How is …" Matty's voice was raised, panic dwelling in his mind since he hadn't heard from her and that Taylor wasn't around her to protect her.

"Matty, you know I love her. I tried my damnedest. You know how she is. If that kid wasn't such a big deal to her, and she wasn't mixed up with all those people…look, you gonna come get me or what?" Taylor asked, his voice agitated. He gave him the location and the needed details.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm on my way. I'll have my cell on me. I'm sorry, Tay. I know it's not easy to protect her and I'm sorry. We'll straighten it out." Matty sighed, his conscience, like always making him feel guilty for his actions. That was Matty Demaret.

"Just hurry so we can find her." Taylor hung up the phone. He was ushered back to the jail and sat there, deep in thought.

"Taylor Reese, you're bailed out." Another guard yelled only 15 minutes later. Taylor looked around, almost confused. "You wanna stay, Pretty boy?" The guard asked, his attitude making Taylor look of confusion filter away into a grimace. He hated police officers but arrogant police were the worst.

"Yeah, I'm outta here. Damn, you unlock and lock doors all day, don't feel so superior, it could bite you in the ass later." He muttered as he stiffly sauntered out. He went through the gates, accounted for his stuff, and headed for the double doors leading to his unexpected, earlier than he had thought freedom.

"Hey Brotha, you need a ride?" Vince asked outside in his car, leaning over form the driver's seat, opening the passenger door as he talked via rolled down passenger window.

"You're the last fuckin person I woulda expected. How you know I was here? You call the cops on me?" Taylor asked, getting in.

"Yeah, I sicced the cops on yo ass, then paid my hard earned money to get your ass out, genius." Vince shot back with his scratchy, deep voice. Taylor dialed Matty, not responding for a second.

"Ok, I'll find out who did. Where we goin? Is storm okay?" He asked as the phone rang in his left ear, held by his shoulder, waiting for Matty to answer.

"She was still wit Brian and Mia. You left to go to the warehouse, she passed out on us. The wound was worse than she wanted to admit." Vince said, shifting to the last gear after getting on the highway.

"Shit, no answer." Taylor growled, and then left a message. "That's Storm for ya." He said, replying to Vince as he took as he took several consecutive drags from his cigarette. "So, I'll ask again. Where she at now? The hospital? She's a wanted woman, she better not be there, I got took down there at the hospital. Tell me she's not there." Taylor shook his head, shivering, and Vince turned up the heat for him.

"We figured that. You know Dom, right? His sister, Mia, is almost a doctor. She's in her second year of med school and we took her back to our place. Mia sedated her right after she got her there. She should be waking up soon." Vince informed him as he kept on driving, his eyes on the road.

"Great. She'll be pissed, you might wanna sedate her again." Taylor put out his cigarette and leaned back, exhausted.

"Why's that? Won't she be happy she got the wound taken care of and I doubt she'd let us near her again to even try." Vince reasoned.

"Well, considering I called her brother to come down here, and Verone's on the loose, she's gonna kill me and go on a rampage." Taylor sighed yet again.

"And that would be new how?" Vince asked, grinning, jokingly.

"No, you haven't seen the gist of her temper or it to it's fullest. When she looses it, she gets reckless. Well, not reckless, she gets in a state where she'll do shit no matter the evidence, consequence, and nothing can stop her. She looses all sense of being halfway nice and goes on autopilot and goes nuts. You ain't seen nothin yet. She's on good behavior. Was, anyways." Taylor warned as his cell phone rang.

"Shit.' Vince grumbled, seeing red and blue lights flashing gaining on them. "Hang on, I'm gonna loose them." He warned as Taylor nodded.

"Hello." Taylor answered his phone with one hand while griping the seat while Vince hit full speed, sliding around corners, taking alleys, and changing direction at every given chance.

"I'm at the airport. Lucky for you. I was only a state away and I'm already here. I got your message." Matty said, not in a good mood. He lost his good nature when it came to Storm and her being in any sort of danger. Family was everything.

"Can we swing by the airport? We lost 'em, you did good." Taylor nodded, covering the mouth of the phone for a minute.

"Tell him to take off waling to a cab to go to the gas station 2 miles down the road. We'll pick him up there." Vince nodded, making yet another turn around and driving the opposite direction. Taylor relayed the info and hung up. They picked him up, heading for the Toretto's yet once more. Almost there, it was now Vince's phone now ringing.

"Vince, we got problems. Get back here." Dominic said, not giving Vince a chance to even say hello.

"What's up, Dawg?" Vince asked as Matty and Taylor talked in low voices. He didn't know if he could trust them, he knew they were mob related and bonafied killers. He didn't trust them, in all honesty.

"Stacey's missin and kidnapped more than likely. Brian and all of us had to come back here so hurry your ass up. Storm's stirring, I don't know where her man is. Get back here before I have to worry bout your ass too." Dominic growled, irritated and stressed, as part of his crew watched him intently. He hated the fact that his crew was yet again in danger.

"Taylor's wit me and we're a few blocks away. Keep your pants on.' Vince said sharply, then hung up, silent. He didn't want to tell the two men with him, who seemed to think Storm's being in town was Stace's fault the news. He may have had problems and been an ass to her, but she as part of the team now and he was protective of the team. Her being messed with messed with his team.

"What's the latest? Storm doin ok?" Taylor asked, not liking the troubled look on Vince's face.

"Why is it always Storm? Storm can handle herself, man. You of all people should know that. No wonder she left you. And, no, not okay. Storm's not the only one in trouble, though I'm not dismissing concern for her." Vince snapped, making Taylor crack his knuckles. "I know you blame Stacey, but the girl is innocent and drug into all this cuz of bullshit so can we please stop bein concerned with only Storm? I know she's great, that I agree. But realize Stacey could be dead. She's disappeared at the hospital." Vince growled, his frustration and exhaustion feeding and coercing him into a full going off speech. Taylor stiffened, reaching for his gun, though it had been put under the seat and hid as they were being chased.

"Tay, take it easy." Matty leaned up from the back seat, his hand on his hot headed friend's shoulder. "Vince, is it? We do realize Stacey's involved in this and we know your crew is too. We all just need to work together and off this ass." Matty, being the level headed one as always, making sense to both Taylor and Vince. They both nodded, in silence.

At the Toretto house, Storm was just waking up. She sat up, rubbing her head, the drugs giving her a slight headache. It took her a minute her a minute to get her bearings as she swung her feet over the bed. She stumbled out the door, looking at the bedrooms she had been placed in without permission from her. She took a look around and knew this had to be Stacey's room. It was decked out in homecoming ribbons, cheerleading dolls and figurines, trophies, and tons of pictures. She stopped, her gaze on a picture of Stacey, Tammy, and Storm herself. Tammy and Stacey was dressed fully in cheerleading uniforms, their hair and the full nine yards while Storm was dressed in 'normal' clothes. It was the day of the girl's first cheerleading game together and Strom had flown in just to see them cheer.

"Socialite extraordinaire.' She muttered as she shook off the memory, now just painful, and tried to shuffle her non cooperating feet and rubbing her head. She saw the stairs and headed for them, creeping down them quietly. She was going to kill them all for drugging her and she intended to take them all by 'storm'. She hadn't earned her name for nothing.

"Brian, you okay?" She heard one of the girls ask. It was Letty, she reasoned, because Mia' s voice was softer and not so tough sounding.

"No. No, I'm not. They searched the whole fucking hospital for her and nothing. Not a damn thing. I was only gone for like 5 minutes to go to the bathroom.' Brian paced, running a hand through his hair nervously. Letty grabbed him and sat him down in annoyance.

"Tell me you're not talkin about Stacey." Storm came down the stairs in a flash, hearing him say that. She took in a deep breath to keep from starting to swing or run her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I am." Brian stared at the girl he was finding he had more and more in common with her, them being linked by Verone.

"Why the fuck did you leave her?" she asked as the top of her lungs,

"Because someone took her, thank you. Like we would leave her there unprotected." Leon interjected, making Storm glare at him for his simple, not needed, not wanted answer.

"What did you do that was so important, may I ask? I think I have an idea where you were, O'Connor." Taylor walked in, behind Vince, making everyone's eyes open in surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brian's eyes flashed in anger, his body stiffening.

"You okay, Strom?" Matty walked in, taking off his long black leather coat.

"What the fuck?! Taylor Reese, you didn't!" Storm slapped Taylor as hard as she could on his chest.

"Storm, calm down." Matty pleaded, in his soothing peacemaker voice as Brian and Taylor had a stare down.

"I will not. I told you to go home, stay home. I can handle myself." Storm yelled, her face getting red, her blood pressure rising in pure anger.

"Obviously you needed some help." Taylor quipped, still holding Brian's icy eyes.

"She had us." Brain glared, his voice with the same loudness to match Taylor's.

"So, who did you call, blue eyes?" Taylor got into Brian's face.

"Cuz, you better stop. I ain't a cop. Back up." Brian raised a fist.

"Ok, everybody stop! Yelling won't get back Stacey, stop the shit so we can find the ass who's responsible for this." Dominic yelled, holding up his hands.

""He's right" Mia nodded in agreement.

"Note to you, miss Peacemaker slash doctor, don't drug me again if you don't want to deal with me.' Storm ordered to Mia as she pointed to her, making Mia roll her eyes and walking out, as not to say anything. "Ok, I'ma head out to finish up the job. You betta notta killed him, Tay." Storm moved towards the door, throwing on the long black coat. She was subdued by Taylor and Vince stepping in her way an blocking the door.

"Storm, we need to talk." Vince said, looking at Taylor.

"What, you two working together now? That's some shit." Storm shook her head in annoyance and tried to get past the both of them. "Spill the deal and move it." She growled, the pain in her shooting through her, though she ignored them.

"Verone's escaped." They both said, though not meaning to say it in unison.

A/N: I leave it to Temp now. I had more but scratched it out, leaving a cliffy is a good thing, right? Hope you guys enjoyed and I hope it was good, lol. Sorry to take so long. Hospital visits suck, lol. Later yawl, love cheer


	36. I Bleed for No One But Myself

**Puzzling Pieces**

Chapter 36 – I Bleed for No One but Myself

By _TempestRaces_

AN: The views on drug use and other illicit topics in this story in no way reflect the opinions of the other authors or myself. I in no way condone people doing drugs, selling drugs, underage drinking, underage drug use, and last but certainly not least drunk driving. No one drives better high or drunk no matter what they say so don't let friends drive drunk and be a DD (designated Dancer/driver) or make sure someone has money for a cab home. These topics merely go with the story lines herein and are solely used for dramatic effect in this work of fiction. Thank you and on with the story.

"What do you mean Verone escaped?" Storm asked through clenched teeth, fighting to remain calm. "I beat him to within an inch of his life and left him for dead _and_ tied up, after killing his thug. How the hell did he escape?"

"I don't know how the hell he did it but he did." Taylor answered. "I went back to check on him, to finish him so this wouldn't happen and when I got back to the warehouse all that was left of him was a pile of his blood."

"Ok, whose bright idea was it to drug me? I shoulda been out there after his ass ages ago."

"You need to take it easy. You lost a lot of blood." Vince said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

"I'll take it easy when Stacey is home and Verone isn't running the streets loose!" Storm exclaimed in pure frustration. "If you guys had listened to me in the first place this never woulda happened. I wanted one of us to stay and keep an eye on him."

"I doubt he's doing much running. We messed him up pretty good." Vince said with a satisfied grin.

"And I wanted to finish him and you wouldn't let me." Taylor reminded Storm.

"And none of it changes the fact that Verone is loose, Stacey has been kidnapped and Verone has my sister and mother. Plus you all think I should spend the foreseeable future lying around recovering from one. Puny. Gunshot!" Storm's voice gained an octave after each word till she ended in a roar.

"Hey, I've been shot and there is no such thing as a puny gunshot wound. They're all serious." Vince told Storm and rubbed his side, remembering the pain.

"I been shot before myself and I'm still here. I guess women just have a higher tolerance for pain then men." Storm smirked. "Listen, we need to go find Verone."

"I just got arrested and I am currently only out on bail here I might remind you all. Can we get this over with so that I can get back to New York?" Taylor asked then went to say something else, but Storm held up her hand to silence him, a disturbing idea just popping into her head in that second. She spun on Brian.

"Hey cop boy, you were questioning me pretty heavy right before I blacked out."

"I am not a cop!" Brian reiterated.

"No, but you are working for them aren't you? They couldn't find me so they grabbed the next best person they _could_ find, which was Taylor. What the fuck did you tell them Brian?" Storm asked in her deathly calm voice and she advanced on Brian. "What the fuck did you tell them?" She roared as she grabbed the front of Brian's shirt with both hands and shook.

"Nothing." Brian fought free then ran an agitated hand through his hair with a sigh. "Listen, they told me to find out some dirt on you, anything they could use. They gave me the hint to use the Columbia connection since I didn't know where to start. You're wanted for crying out loud. They're already on to you ok and they told me if I didn't help them they'd take Stacey and put her in foster care. I couldn't let them do that to her. She's already been through so much. She can't end up in some group home somewhere." Brian sniffled, trying hard not to break down in front of so many people. "I just did what I had to do to protect my sister!" Brian started to get angry.

"Who told you I was wanted?" Storm laughed, unable to control it.

"The FBI, your buddy there, a few people. Why?" Brian asked, confused.

"I'm not wanted. I'm too damn good for them to have enough on me to end up with warrants. Shit boy, use your damn head. You know who my father is. If they had enough to have warrants on me I'd be in jail. I'm not exactly low profile in New York ya know?" Storm paused and looked at her brother. "Search him Matty. Make sure he's not wired in any way." Matty moved to do her bidding. Brian went to stop him but thought better of it when Storm's hand twitched toward her gun. He allowed the search. Dom and Leon looked on angrily.

"He's clean." Matty assured his sister. Storm continued her story.

"They'd have me any day they wanted to back home. They don't need to wait till I'm in California to do it. It's because I'm not wanted that they tried to get you to help them. They figured you could give them the inside connection they need to try and get me. They've tried but we're too good for them to catch. I'm sure you know what above the law is right cop boy, or should I say cop bitch?"

"Why'd he tell me you were on the most wanted list then?" Brian asked, pointing at Taylor.

"Because he likes to play us up to be more dangerous then we really are. Adds to the image and all that. Brian, you were a cop. When the FBI has enough on you that they can put you on the most wanted list you either flee the country or you go into some major hiding. Do I seem to be in hiding to you?"

"No…" Brian trailed off like he wasn't sure. "But you're not exactly the play it safe type either. Could be you just don't mind taking your chances and flying in the face of the law. How am I supposed to know? You came in here and now Verone has my sister again."

"Listen, she'd be in jail along with our father and half his crew if she were really on the most wanted list. They know Storm and Benny are up to a lot of illegal things but they can never pin the jobs and the money together or on one person. It's how the mob's worked for as far back as they've been in this country and it's how it continues to thrive even while the FBI and local PD's feed those lines of PC bullshit to the public about how they've sounded the death knell of organized crimes. It'll never happen. Storm has our family linked up with the Russians. The Demaret's are far too above most local PD's for them to even entertain thoughts of going after us and the FBI needs to try and use you for a line in. Even the other 4 families don't mess with us anymore." Matty confirmed what Storm had said.

"Were they telling the truth about the drugs? Are you bringing in Ecstasy from Columbia? You know I'm not wired now so you know I just need to know for my own piece of mind. I deserve to know what I'm getting into here."

Storm felt the eyes of all the Toretto's on her plus those of Taylor and Matty. She felt like she was under a microscope and she didn't like it one bit. She wasn't use to feeling the intenseness. She was always under scrutiny and she'd learned to deal with it easily at an early age. But these people weren't cops, or strangers, or press. They were Stacey's family. And Stacey was like Storm's family.

But Storm also was not use to answering to anyone for what she did. She didn't know if she should tell Brian that she was in fact running drugs and he could deal with it how he wished, or keep in from him. She figured if she confirmed it he'd try to keep Stacey from seeing her when they got her back. And they would get her back, or Storm would die trying.

"Listen to me Brian, and all of you. I am what I am. I am my father's heir, I do run the Demaret crime rackets in New York, Miami and L.A. I have for the last two years and I don't intend to stop any time soon. I'm just trying to be what I'm destined to be."

"But as to exactly what we're into, what I'm into, that's on a need to know basis and ya'll don't need to know. I'll keep my business to myself like I always do. But I will assure you that I always kept my business to myself from my mother, sister and Stacey too. The girls never had any idea what I was or what I did and I intend to keep it that way. They thought that my father was a business tycoon and I was his personal driver. My mom knew the real score but not how involved I was with Dad. But she was married to the man; she knew what he was when she lived with him. I thought she went to her grave loving him for the sacrifice he made for her. Since she's still out there now I'm gonna assume she still loves him to this day. So take a page out of her book and judge me on how I handle myself and how I act and live, not on what I do."

"How can you ask me to do that when what you do could put my family and my sister in danger?"

"Who can protect you all better then me?" Storm asked, throwing her arms wide.

"Yeah, look how good you protected yourself, Miss 'I got shot and passed out in the hospital'." Letty sneered.

"I got a plan. I'll shoot you in the god damn shoulder and we'll see how far through what I did yesterday you get before the pain gets to you huh?" Storm fought the urge to do just that. Dom stepped in front of Letty.

"Storm, can we talk." Taylor growled out between his teeth and started Storm's way.

"What do you want? Taylor I'm not in a good mood right now and it's not the time you want to talk to me."

"It might be best if we talked in the kitchen."

"Yeah Storm, we definitely need to talk." Matty added his two cents.

"Later." Storm hissed.

"No, now." Taylor grabbed Storm, accidentally by her bad arm and gave a tug. With a cry of pain and rage Storm took her gun out of the holster and holding it by the barrel gave Taylor a sharp crack on his temple, dropping him like a stone before he even had time to let go. Storm rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Boy never did know how to take no for an answer." She said ruefully, looking down at the out stone cold Taylor Reese. She then looked up to catch various looks ranging from fear to amusement from the team. Matty just looked pissed off.

"Fine, you wanna have our family business dragged out in front of all these people then so be it Arabella Stormianna Demaret!"

_Uh oh_, Storm thought. _When Matty brings out the full name, especially in front of other people it's serious for sure_.

"What is this about you importing drugs? I can't believe you! That was never one of our businesses. I can't believe you'd get into something so dirty."

"Matty, this is not the time!" Storm yelled back, her anger fueled by people putting their noses where they didn't belong and the whole group hearing her full name, which she hated beyond hate. "You're not involved in our business anyway so how the fuck would you know?!"

"I think if dad branched that far out of his own world it would make a big enough splash that I'd hear about it around. I still hang out at Pizzo's you know? I'm still around the scene. Big things get talked about Storm."

"I never even confirmed it was true for the love of Jesus." Storm sighed. "It's all FBI conjecture made even more obscure by being second hand from Brian here."

"I know you. If it wasn't something you were into you'da just denied it from the gate. But you played the old Stormi trick. Don't say yes, don't say no, just gloss it over with another affidavit about how you keep personal and public separate."

Storm had never seen her brother so mad in her life, let alone with her. She almost wished she could reassure him instead of continuing to take him to task for his very inappropriate show of insubordination.

"Matty I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just not about to start justifying my life and how I live it to the cop boy who's working with the FBI ok? What's wrong with you? You know what dad would do if he found out we told shit all to someone working for the FBI?"

"Drugs Stormianna! Drugs. I can't believe you would get involved with drugs. They get sold to kids you know? And poor people. They get people killed." Matty threw up his hands. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you'd do something like this behind dad's back. And Taylor didn't know either did he? But he had ideas so you took him temporarily out of commission so he couldn't spill it to us himself. It's one of the big things that got Johnny into trouble that ended up getting him killed. He was your friend since grade school."

The Toretto's were watching the drama unfold in front of them with great interest. They were also hoping it wasn't the Johnny they knew that the Demaret's were talking about.

Storm's eyes clouded over at the mention of her friend Johnny Marbles. His addiction to sniffing coke had been one of the major contributors to his death. He'd been high on the job and it had made him nervous. Nervous and sloppy. But the true blame for his death rested solely with Teddy Deserve in Storm's mind and since Matty had taken Teddy out the score was settled. But that didn't bring Marbles back.

"Lot's of stuff gets people killed Matty. This life gets people killed. Crossing certain people can get you killed. Living in certain parts of Brooklyn can get you killed. Used responsibly drugs are no worse then alcohol. It gets kids killed too but no one ever goes off on the people who buy it for underage people. I can't deal with this right now Matty. I just can't. Johnny Marbles was one of my best friends. I know that it was the coke that made him paranoid like he was. But it wasn't me that got him onto it. It was Chris and I can't be held responsible for what Chris does. Listen, I got too much to handle right now for us to deal with this now. If you got some deep seated issues with me we'll resolve them at home after this shit is all handled."

"Did Taylor know?" Matty said in a very low, very angry voice.

"Yes and no." Storm took one look at Matty's face and decided that she was not getting away with that answer. "He knew back in the day I ran a little X on the side to make money for my car and my racing. He never knew that the Russians got the family into it hard core. He's a soldier Matty, not a boss. He didn't need to know. It wasn't part of his business."

"But it is part of yours?" Matty looked pretty disgusted.

"It wasn't even my idea. The Russians convinced Benny it was a good idea. I just do what he tells me Matty. I mean, I have some input but I had no good reason to give him why not to do it. I can't say hey Benny, you stand to make a killin off this but don't do it because it could get into the hands of a few kids in rave clubs."

"What if one of those kids was Stacey or Tabitha?" Mia asked calmly, trying to be the voice of reason.

"It'd never happen." Storm said firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Mia questioned further.

"Because I always made sure my sister knew that drugs were dangerous and off limits. I made it quite clear that she was not to go near them and told her exactly why she shouldn't and what could happen to her. I made it quite clear that I did not do drugs myself and that I would kick her ass from Miami to New York if I ever caught her. She looked up to me, she wouldn't do anything I wouldn'ta done. She also knew if she wanted to drink a bit after her 16th I'd get her liquor as long as I was there to supervise to make sure she didn't over do it or get into any trouble."

"Kinda hypocritical isn't it?" Letty asked from her new position beside Dominic.

"How so?" Storm asked with an exasperated sigh.

"You got no problem with other people's sisters and brothers buying it and doing it but it sure wasn't ok for your sister to do. What kind of double standard is that?"

"I never said that I thought it was ok for those other kids to do it. I just said that I was told we were selling it so I did. I mean, we deal in bulk anyway, it's not like I'm out on the street selling it to people myself here."

"But you use to."

"I use to a bit in clubs yes. Listen guys; don't act like a group of sweet little angels here. You all do illegal shit yourselves."

"A little street racing is nothing like selling drugs." Leon broke in.

"Oh really?" Storm cocked an eyebrow and held up a hand. "You were doing more then street racing not so very long ago." She ticked one finger down and caught Dom's surprised look. "Don't look so shocked. I know all about your little get rich quick scheme. I got little informants everywhere." She ticked down another finger. "You street race. You will not let Stacey even learn to drive because you don't want her doing it. Yet it's fine for all of you. So you will race other people's kids and sisters and brothers but it's not ok for your own. And don't tell me no one ever gets hurt or killed in street racing. Taylor could tell you himself if he'd just wake up that I've been on the street racing scene for some time myself."

"Ok, so there are some similarities, it still doesn't change the fact that I don't like drugs around my sister. I don't think she should see you anymore when we get her back." Brian said, not looking pleased or smug about it at all. Storm was still angry about it though.

Angry was too mild a word. Here she was, busting her ass to get his sister back, and the whole process was getting her into fights with her brother, her friends, getting her shot and drugged. Getting her involved with men she had no business being involved with, and that she knew she should put out of her life before she got feelings for them she couldn't take back. She fought the urge to hyperventilate as all the shit with Vince, Stacey, Carter and her brother and Taylor started to hit her at once. And all on top of a drug induced headache. Her face pulled into an evil glare and she threw her hands to her hips as she looked at Brian and his team.

"Fine. You wanna play like that, see how you do without me. Have fun finding her on your own then goodie two shoes." She bent down and surprised everyone by very gently slapping Taylor across the face a few times and shaking him till he started to come to. He opened one black eye with an almost hung over groan and looked up at Storm from his position prone on the floor.

"You can really be a bitch you know that?"

"I know." Storm smiled softly at Taylor. There was a lotta love in her for him still, just not the same kind as before he'd left her. She continued more in her normal style. "It was just a little tap ya big baby. You grabbed my shot arm fool. Get up, we need to go."

"We goin to find Verone?" Taylor sat up and shook his head then got slightly unsteadily to his feet, refusing Storm's offered hand.

"Nope. Because you and Matty had to bring up the D topic here in front of everyone Brian has decided that I should not be allowed to have anything to do with Stacey. Therefore _we_ are going to concentrate on finding my sister and mother instead. I'm sure that Benny will hunt down Verone soon enough. Hopefully Stacey is still ok when Daddy finds Carter." Storm started for the door. Taylor walked at her side, feeling like he'd just gotten his own way. He'd never wanted to be so involved with Stacey, her brother, or her brother's team. As far as Taylor was concerned this just meant no more annoying Vince. "Matty, you comin? Or have you defected to the other side here?" Storm questioned, sarcastic eyebrow in full effect. Matty walked up behind them to the door. Storm opened it and walked out into the evening sun. Taylor followed on her heels and pressed his shades on while standing with one hand in his coat pocket. Matty stood behind Storm and closed the door. They all paused on the porch.

"I'm sorry Storm. I just…I sorta freaked out when they called me and told me you'd been shot, that you passed out. I was outta line. I know that. But I still can't agree with you and Dad doin what you're doin."

"I know Matty. It wasn't my favorite of Dad's ideas either you know? The bad scar on my ribs, you know the one?"

"Yeah."

"I got that in a drug deal gone bad. I didn't want to get back into it any more then you want me in it. But you know Dad. When he gets an idea in his head there's no talking to him."

"Does he know?" Taylor asked.

"About me gettin shot?" Storm questioned. Taylor nodded. "Hell no he doesn't know. But it's not like he'd get out if he did. He'd just pull me off the job and I won't have that. I fought too hard to get here. You been shot over shit too Tay, it's just part of the job."

"Don't have to like it when it's over you Storm."

"Too true." Matty added, not knowing his sister had ever been shot before and not very happy to have found out.

"Yeah, but whataya gonna do?" Storm asked with a typical careless shrug and headed to her car. "Let's go home guys. I gotta call Dad and start the research on where Carter coulda hid my sister and mom. Dad's gonna have kittens when he finds out that Mom's still alive."

"You'll be lucky if he doesn't fly in on the first plane he can catch." Matty sighed.

"I got that on lock. He won't be leaving New York any time soon. Not when I point out the feds will really have a field day with me, you, Taylor and him and his entourage all together in a state we don't currently reside in."

"Good one sis." Matty smiled a small, tight smile and got in his car. Taylor followed suit and they left together.

* * *

"I can't believe she'd just walk out on us!" Brian worried as the team looked on in the aftermath of Storm's departure. 

"Well, you as much as told her you didn't want her in your life." Vince tossed out, arms crossed.

"What, you on her side Coyote?" Letty asked.

"I don't take sides when both sides are right. I like to be on the winning team and in this case there isn't one. Why should she help you again Brian? She took a bullet over it already and she has her own worries. Then you go and harass her. I can't believe you were gonna sell her out to the FBI!" Vince finally lost his cool. "You used her to find Stacey the first time, to beat up Verone and take him out but then you were going to sell her up the river. I can't blame her for walking out."

"I shoulda did what? Let the FBI take Stacey away from me instead? I did what I had to do." Brian defended himself.

"There's that whole hypocritical thing again. It's fine for you to do what you had to do. You told us all you weren't a cop anymore but you sure didn't tell us you were working for them again. But it was just what you had to do. Storm is in an organization you don't walk away from. So really doing what she's told is just doing what she has to do too. But even though it had the potential to get her into trouble with her boss she was still helping you with your sister."

"Jesus this is just such a mess."

"I don't know how we're gonna get Stacey back without Storm." Leon mused. "I mean, will the FBI help if you tell them what you did find out about Storm." Vince shot Leon a dirty look. "Listen Dawg, right now it's gotta be about getting Stacey back in one piece. It's pretty clear Storm can take carea her own self."

"What I know about Storm isn't worth squat because I didn't get it on tape." Brian sighed.

Vince looked out the front door and saw Matty and Taylor drive off together in Matty's car, leaving Storm to drive by herself. He watched her slide into her car and just sit, staring off into nothing. On impulse he made up his mind. He walked out the door and shut it firmly before any of his team could say anything and walked down the driveway to the passenger side of the big black car. He opened the door and leaned over into the vehicle.

"You want some company?"

"You sure you want to go against your friends and still talk to me? I can't believe they let you come out here after I decided not to help them find Stacey."

"They don't run my life, much as Dom likes to try by times. I just can't believe you aren't going to find Stacey." Vince slid into the car and shut the door.

"I never said that."

"Yes you did." Vince's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"No. I said I wasn't going to help _them_ find her. I never said I wasn't going to find her on my own." Storm raised an eyebrow. Vince chuckled.

"But you did say you were going to shift the focus to your own sister."

"I have this theory they're where ever he's taken Stacey. But the thing is I think I'm gonna have to call my father on this one and that's not gonna be good. Not good at all." Storm rested her still aching forehead on the steering wheel. "This is so messed up. All I ever wanted was to work for my dad. Now here I am living the dream. But it's not such a dream anymore. My mom and sister might not be dead. Carter has a second chance to beat up Stacey. It's all falling to pieces around me but I can't let it get to me because Storm's the tough one. People wouldn't know what to do if I fell apart. But I feel like I just want to fly to pieces."

"Even tough people have weaknesses." Vince said and tentatively started to rub Storm's back reassuringly.

"But when we show them the whole world sorta panics. Like if it's bad enough for Storm to be afraid it must be really bad. So I have to keep it all inside. It's just that this is a lot to deal with and not show any reactions. It's starting to crack me. Then I find out I lost like 18 hours because ya'll drugged me into a stupor and I still have a killer headache."

"We can hope that Carter contacts you and we have a way to trace it back to him."

"We can hope." Storm looked up and it was clear there were tears in her eyes. Tears she refused to cry. "You sure you wanna be in this car with me? Once you leave with me there's no goin back. They're always gonna wonder which side you playin."

"I'm more scareda what Taylor will do if I show up with you."

"Who says we're gonna see Taylor?"

"You said you were all going home up in the house."

"Yeah, I did. But that's the best way to lose Matty and Taylor for awhile. Just tell them you'll meet them at home and then don't show up." Storm smiled slyly. "I've had to do it before to ditch them. I'm pretty good at it now."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'ma work a while. My dad owns a few night clubs and halls around L.A. and I'ma go check up on them. It's my job and I've been blowing it off for a while now. Time to take a break from all this and just do some run of the mill shit."

"How you gonna do that when Stacey and your family are out there somewhere?"

"Vince, to find out where Carter would lay low in L.A., I gotta call my dad and he's gonna hit the roof. If we can put that off to tomorrow morning it's only a good thing. I don't think Carter's gonna make a move till he contacts us and he has my cell number. The guys are at the house if he calls there. It's on lock and I need a few drinks and loud music with some routine work, shit that goes down according to plan. I really need it."

"I can see that. Let's go."

"I'm only gonna ask you once more. You sure you wanna go here with your friends?"

"I'm sure. Brian'll be seeing the error of what he said soon enough."

"Hey, I don't care playa, he'll just get in my way anyway. I got all I need right here." Storm patted her waist where her glock was concealed. She put the car into gear and backed down the drive. She hit play on the stereo and started it blasting out Not Falling, a song she felt could almost have been written for her.

_I...I stand, (for nothing) not crawling,_

_(but myself), not falling down_

_I...I bleed, (for no one), the demons,_

_(but myself) that drag me down_

_I...I stand, (for nothing) not crawling,_

_(the center), not falling down_

_(of calms within the eye)_

_I...I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons,_

_(but myself) that pull me down_

_(for me and no one else)_

* * *

"I can't believe Vince left with _her._" Letty snarled. 

"He likes her." Dom sighed. Letty shot him a dirty look and looked like she had more to say. "I don't know why!" He tried to convince Letty so she wouldn't go off at him for something he couldn't control. "I talked to him about it and got told to butt out and mind my own business ok. But I'm just sayin he left with her cause he likes her."

"How are we gonna find Stacey without Storm? I never once believed that she wouldn't help us at least find Stacey before she went off on me." Brian looked lost.

"We were pretty hard on her." Mia offered.

"She's a drug dealing mobster! Hello!" Letty said sarcastically.

"She's someone we need if we want to have a hope in hell of tracking Verone." Brian said as he sat down heavily onto the couch. "What did I do?" He asked the room in general as he hung his head down onto his hands.

"Just what you thought you had to do for Stacey's safety. You were right in a lot of ways Brian. What she's into could mean trouble in the future for Stacey and all of us." Mia went to Brian to reassure him, kneading his shoulders.

"Her future safety is irrelevant if we don't get her back now, and I don't see us doing that without Storm's help." Brian mumbled into his hands.

"Are you willing to take it back and say you'll let her see Stacey to get her help now?" Dom asked.

"I don't know what I should do. How much does Vince like her anyway? Is she likely to be around whether we like it or not anyway?"

"I really don't know." Dom answered. "I just think maybe we have to do what we have to do for now to have her back on our side. We can rethink that once we have Stacey back."

"We can't tell her it's ok for her to be around Stacey then take it back Dom. She's not the kind of person you play like that on." Brian retorted.

"But we could deal with it when it came up if we had Stacey home safe." Mia seemed to agree with Dom.

"I think we should sleep on it. It's getting late now anyway. We can decide in the morning." Dom put an end to the conversation and the team all broke up to go to their own rooms to try and get some sleep.

* * *

"So, your dad owns this place?" Vince questioned as they pulled up to a 'gentlemen's club', which was a polite way of putting strip club. 

"Yeah." Storm answered with a smirk in Vince's direction.

"And he sends you to check up on the place?"

"Well, he knows I'm not hitting on the dancers at least." Storm grinned. "Or I'm not as far as he knows. You comin in?"

"I don't know." Vince mused as he sat back in the seat. He didn't know if going into a strip club with a girl he actually really liked was a good idea. Would she think he was a pervert?

"Ah come on. Free drinkies." Storm cajoled, laughing.

"Ok, you got me." Vince got out of the car and Storm surprised him by taking his arm and walking in with him. This dating a girl with unconventional views might just be cool. He'd never met a chick ok with going into strip bars before.

They walked past security, around the gates and straight into the club. It was a nice club, classy, but still a strip joint.

"You want a beer?" Storm questioned Vince as they walked in.

"Sure." They walked up to the bar and Storm ordered a Corona for Vince and a neat vodka for herself. Storm watched Vince covertly as he sipped his beer and Vince was busy watching her as she tossed back her shot in one gulp. "You keep that up you'll need me to drive you home again."

"Not if I stick to the vodka. I need to switch it up south of the border to get loaded. Why, you want me to so you can take me home again?" Storm grinned and cocked an eyebrow. Vince looked up at her to gauge her seriousness.

"Maybe." He grinned playfully.

"Well, we got a few more stops to make so I'll play it safe for now, cool?"

"Of course."

"I'm gonna go back to the office for a quick second. You be ok here?"

"Sure."

"I'm pretty sure you'll be kept entertained." Storm winked as the music changed tempo and a beautiful girl with waist length black walked out onto the stage.

"I'll be just fine with my beer." Vince made a show of not looking at the stage.

"Suuurrrreeee." Storm drawled as she walked away toward the back office. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She found the club manager, Tony, looking at some books. He looked up when he heard her close the door and smiled.

"Storm!"

"Hey Tony."

"What're you doin here? I thought you were too busy to make it in this visit."

"I was but I need some info so I'm starting to put the runners out ya know?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Carter Verone is in L.A. and he has my mom and sister, not to mention Tabitha's friend Stacey. I need to find out where he's hiding. I fucked him up bad so he had to have gotten medical attention someplace. I need you guys to start to ask around, on the low. I don't want him to know I'm doin it but I need to know where he's got my famiglia, capisca?"

"You got it Storm. I'll see what I can find out. Who's the guy your with?" Tony asked with a sly look. "He looks like someone the old man would approve of strangely enough."

"He is but he's just a friend." Storm did not appreciate being reminded her dad would approve of Vince just based on his heritage alone. She was use to her dad not approving of her boyfriends; truth told she kind of liked it that way.

"Ok. Here's what you came for." Tony handed over a stack of cash.

"Thanks." The man stood up and he and Storm kissed each other's cheeks before she left the office, hiding the money in her pocket. She walked back up to the bar and slid onto a stool beside Vince. "I'll have another." She nodded to the bartender, who knowing her well enough simply filled a shot glass full of clear liquor and slid it down the bar to her. She tossed it back. "Ready to hit the next spot, or are you enjoying the scenery?"

"I'm always enjoying the scenery when you're around, but we can head out. What's up next?"

"A far less refined club."

"Sounds interesting." Vince stood up and Storm followed suit. They went out to the car and headed to the next spot, which ended up being a seedy dive. Storm again talked to the manager to put her message out and got her father's money. She had a few more drinks but she stuck to that which would not get her drunk. Vince was looking a bit tipsy, but far from drunk.

At the last club, the classiest one they owned, Storm hit paydirt. As she was talking to the manager about her situation he scratched his head.

"Carter Verone you say?"

"Yeah, the idiot that was stealing off my father."

"A Latin guy who called himself Carter got treated by a doctor friend of mine. He didn't give his last name and this guy doesn't ask if the right presidents are present at the time of consulting you know?"

"Yeah, can you hook me up with the name of this doctor or at least go see him yourself and try to find out what you can?"

"Anything for you Storm. Say hi to your father for me."

"I will, keep me informed. My cell number is the same as always."

"I'll do that." The manager handed over a very large wad of money and Storm left the office. She walked up to a side bar, not the main one where Vince was sitting and ordered a few shots of Tequila. She was feeling dangerous.

"You sure on this Storm?" The female bartender asked before she filled the glasses. "You never drink this gut rot."

"I do tonight." Storm smiled smugly.

"Got anything to do with the hunk you walked in with?" The bartender, Lindsey, was a friend of Storm's. They hung out sometimes when Storm was in L.A.

"Maybe." Storm's face momentarily showed the strain of the last 48 hours. "Among other things."

"What's wrong?" Lindsey looked concerned.

"I got a rat to exterminate is all. I'll take care of it in due time. Nothin for you to sweat."

"I'll keep an ear out all the same."

"I'd appreciate you telling me if anything about a Carter Verone or my mom and sister is said in here. I got all the clubs on watch for it but you're more out here with the patrons then the managers."

"You got it Storm. You want a few more?" Lindsey cocked an eyebrow.

"You know it." Storm laughed, downed her liquor and sauntered up to Vince. "Hope you didn't get bored waitin on me."

"Just a bit. You done?"

"Yep, this is the last club. You wanna hang out here a bit or just leave?"

"Let's stick around awhile. You want a drink?"

"Yeah. Tequila."

"I don't know about that." Vince laughed as he looked up at Storm from his seated position. "You might need to have a clear head later."

"I'll be a'ight off one drink boy. Shesh, I'm no cheap drunk."

"Alright." Vince ordered for both of them.

An hour later they were both standing outside the long since closed club looking at the Cadillac.

"I don't think I should be driving." Vince hiccupped as he looked at the car.

"I'll drive." Storm said and walked up to the black boat.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that either."

"I'll be ok. Get in." She laughed and taking her good humor as a sign she really was fine Vince got in too. They made it back to Storm's house without incident.

"I shouldn'ta let you drive. You went up that one way the wrong way." Vince slurred.

"It was a shortcut. You need to hush. Taylor and Matty are home." Storm swayed a bit unsteadily and got the door of her house open as quiet as she could. "Be quiet." She reminded Vince again as they started up the stairs. He did ok but Storm tripped and fell up the stairs. She fought laughter but it came out anyway in little strange sounding murfs. Vince picked her up under her arms and set her on her feet.

"Shhhh. Quiet, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part." She said in a stage whisper and then giggled. Vince chuckled as he walked her backwards toward her own door, thankful he remembered which room was hers. They walked in and Storm headed straight to her bathroom. She fully intended to try her hand at seduction again when she got done. Immerging into her mostly dark room she couldn't help but laugh at her own bad luck as she found Vince snoring in his shorts on his stomach on her bed. With a sigh she climbed in herself and fell right to sleep.

* * *

Vince woke up disorientated and wondered for a moment where he was. As that came back to him in a rush so did the knowledge someone was crying in the room. He got up and turned on a light, only to find Storm sitting in the corner of the room on the floor, curled into a ball with her arms around her legs, staring out at the room with glassy eyes, clearly not seeing anything at all. She was either still asleep or in a trance of some kind. 

"Storm?" He asked softly, trying to gauge her reaction. She didn't respond so he went to her and picked her up by the arms.

"Get off me! No Carter. I said no! Get off me! Let me go! I don't want to! No! Leave me alone!" Storm cried. She was fighting like mad to get Vince off and from the terrified look on her face and what she was saying he could clearly tell she was reliving a bad experience that their own evil villain had participated in. He shook her gently, wanting to calm her before she tore her stitches.

"Wake up. It's me, Vince. Come on, wake up." She came to with a gasp and threw herself at Vince, who caught her and started to rub her back. "It's ok. I got you. What was that about Storm?"

"You don't want to know." Storm sobbed against his shoulder, hating to do it even though she knew in this case she couldn't stem the tide of her tears.

"I need to know."

"Carter's only sin against my family wasn't stealing our money. I was dating him, against my father's wishes, while I was in Miami with my mom and one night we had a fight. He wasn't taking no for an answer and he…well, he…" Storm trailed off but it was clear from the murderous rage on Vince's face he had filled in the blanks. "I'm scared he'll do the same to Stacey. I mean, it was no big deal to me afterward really." Storm tried to be brave, to hide the hurt behind her larger then life attitude. "And I made sure everyone would know what he'd done by carving a wonderful descriptive word for what he was into his abdomen but what if he does it to Stacey? She's not strong like me." Storm started to cry softly again.

"We'll get her back before he has the chance. In the morning you need to call your father." Storm only shook her head in agreement as she shivered in his arms. It was clear no matter how much she didn't want to let on, what Carter had done to her had affected her much more then she cared to let on to. It had been bad enough to give her nightmares some time after.

AN: Ok, I leave it to princess from here out! That ended up being longer then I thought it was gonna be. What will happen to Stacey? Will they get her back in time to save her from Carter? What will Taylor and Matty do in the morning when they find Vince and have to call Benny for backup? Who knows, hell, we don't even know what each other have planned, LOL. So tune in for the next update, read it all and review, ok? Sweet! Love, Tempest.


	37. You shall soon see by Princess

**Chapter 37 **

**By Princess **

Waking up in a cold sweat, Stacey could feel her teeth chatter. She was freezing but didn't know why. Trying to feel her forehead she could hear the metal clanking against the cold concrete. 

"Awake again?" Called a voice for a dark corner. She lifted her head up but felt a headache so she laid it back down a little harder then she had meant it. The voice walked over to where she was laying and felt her head. "Looks like you're running a fever. Too bad for you." Letting his face be shown in some light that had passed threw a closed window he leaned over her.

Stacey now recognized the face of the man that was one of her captives. "What do you want _Carter" _she hissed.

"We need sometime alone." He said not only talking to her but someone else in the room. She heard footsteps leave the room and all was silent again. Carter tightened her restraints on her wrist and chuckled. "No one can save you now."

Stacey was trying to fight him but couldn't. She was too sick to do anything. "Just how I like it." He whispered in her ear. She pushed his wandering hands away and whispered in a harsh tone.

"Leave me alone…"

"Not till I get what I want!" he shouted at her.

"You wont get what you want with that tone." Said yet another voice. Carter turned to face who ever was talking.

"Who the hell are you?" he scowled.

Vince sat on the floor next to Storm while she cried to herself to sleep. He picked her up and laid her on her bed and grabbed his clothes. He walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into his old clothes. Walking out quietly, he saw Storm still asleep on the bed so he left her room and slowly walked down stairs so not to wake anyone who was sleeping. He crept to the kitchen to make some coffee. He turned on the coffee machine and stopped what he was doing once he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Who the hell is in my kitchen!" yelled a groggy Matty with Taylor behind him holding a baseball bat.

"Don't hit me please." Mocked Vince while smirking at the two. Taylor looked Vince up and down and growled.

"What are you doing here."

"Same as you brother." nodded Vince.

"Listen mother…" started Taylor but was stopped when Storm walked in.

"What's going on?" she said in a demanding tone. Looking between the three men in her kitchen she realized she was going to get an answer unless she beat it out of them. Which she was willing to do but didn't seeing as Vince now knew a secret of hers.

Matty opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Storm blew past him and got herself a cup of coffee. "Vince we need to talk." She pulled him out of the room and back to her room.

Brian sat at the table sipping a cup of hot coco and looking out the window. Mia walked into the room and noticed Brian in a dreamy state. "How are you?" she asked as she sat down next to him. He shrugged her off and took another sip. "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"Not now Mia." She sighed and shook her head. Getting up, she walked away leaving Brain back to his thoughts. "Damn it." He whispered as he hit the table while spilling some of his drink.

"You okay Arizona?" asked Dom while running a hand over his head. He grabbed a chair and sat across from Brian.

"Do I look okay?" he said in a raspy voice.

Dom shook his head no and looked out the window as well. "We'll find her with or without Storms help." He reassured.

Stacey whimpered when Carter came back. He didnt mention who the voice was but laughed at her instead and raised an eyebrow. "You sound just like your little friend Storm."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"You shall soon see."

A/N: Here ya go Cheer! Hope you all liked this chapter hehe. Please review! thanks -Princess


	38. An even match by cheer

Puzzling Pieces- An Even Match by cheer

A/N I decided to leave my note at the top this time, lol. Hope this update finds you all well and please(not to beg, well maybe just a little bit of begging) PLEASE leave us chics a review for cryin out loud! WE love u and appreciate you for it! Onto the story now.JUST one more thing...this format or somethingis messed up so sorry its gonna be hard to read. GIve a blonde a break and just bear wit it, please! thanks, CHeer

"Gawd, Please let me go or tell me why you got issues with me." Stacey moaned as an attentive Carter watched over her, sitting at a distance." Now what fun would that be? ALL you need to know is that your precious brother or Storm cant save you and if they could, I am sure they wouldn't . I know if I didn't have to have you for leverage, you would already be dead." Cater chewed on a toothpick, the one side of his lip curling with a smirk.

"You are sorry to have to use a sixteen year old to get at someone. You in Webster's Dictionary under the word coward?" Stacey asked, her thoughts repeating what he had just said. He needed her to live so there was no way he was going to kill her. That, at least, was good news.

"Ha. HA. HA." Carter clapped slowly, mocking her with a smile that turned into a grimace. "You are a sad story, Princess.'" Carter grabbed her hair, making her gasp in pain. She was feeling like she was cold but yet hot and there was no movement at all she could make. It was so irritating to her.

"Carter, keep your hands off her. Didn't you learn from Benny that damaged goods are no good?" The voice asked, sounding irritated.

"He can't be taught." Stacey piped up, her exhaustion speaking for her. She was so dehydrated and the loss of blood was making her almost delirious.

"Shut up." Carter slapped her hard across the face, the handprint leaving a big sting and making her once pale face reddened with a rush of blood under the skin, indicating an immediate bruise.

"you hurt her much more and Storm won't even want to talk with us., Now stop." The voice ordered and Stacey heard what she thought was a slamming door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What if I don't feel like talking?" Taylor mimicked the last words spoken in the house.

"Good, cause ain't no one gonna talk to your add. I'm out." Storm walked out and slammed the screen door. At this point, she didn't even care if Vince disclosed her plan to Taylor or not because the way she saw it, she would just leave both of their asses.

She jumped in her car and took off, needing some time alone and before she knew it, she was being followed. "Oh, Please. Bring it on." She muttered, shifting harshly and gunning the engine. She needed something to take out her frustration on. This was going to be therapeutic and fun. She found the car wouldn't come up to her side and she didn't know if that was just a coincidence or if her mind was working overtime and she was too on guard. Hell, with Carter Verone, how could she be too on guard, she mentally cussed herself. Her phone rang, making her look down at the seat at it.

That was when it happened. She was sideswiped and ran off the road. She grabbed her gun that was stuck in her pants and prepared herself. She knew now that this was a matter of someone wanting to contact her and she was more than ready.

"Put the phone down." The voice called to her, a gun already drawn and aimed at her head ands the full figured guy walked towards her.

"I don't call for help, I handle my own." Storm shot back, trying to see through the dust the accident had caused.

"You always have, little girl. Too bad you can't be on my side. It kills me to do this." Storm's mouth dropped when she saw who it was. She stumbled to get her mouth and brain to cooperate for the production of words.

"Uncle Teddy? You … Matty killed you." Storm shook her head, still very aware of the gun still aimed at her face now.

"No, and it wasn't Matty. He could never do anything right. He's a puss and a failure That was one thing your dad never did get wrong." Teddy, her dad's former worker, laughed, making Storm hiss at him.

"You can't fight fair? SO you in wit Verone, huh?" Storm asked, her eyes looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"So smart and pretty, yet too cocky and confident" Teddy tsked his teeth as though him killing her would upset him.

"You just can't take the fact that I ran the business and Me and Matty have all the stuff you want to gain. So, let's go. Take me to him. I won't fight. I want to see him." Storm folded her arms defiantly in anger. He waved the gun towards the car he was driving and she started in front of him. She, in an instant, turned around and elbowed the aging man and in an instant had knocked the gun out of his hand. "It's even now." Storm smiled wickedly, loving the fact she was able to score one.

"Too bad you couldn't be working for me. I could use someone as confident as you." Teddy tsked his teeth, reaching for the gun.

"You bastard, I'ma teach you what you shoulda learned long ago." She promised him, teeth gritted. :"I thing we should play a little more." She smiled wicked, karate chopping the very arm reaching for the gun. He punched in her in the stomach and she kept bashing his head repeatedly with her knuckles. He, in turn, took his foot unexpectedly and knocked her to the ground, knocking her feet from out form under her.

"you shoulda learned a lot more than just some simple street fighting." Teddy grinned, loving the struggle.

"I should? I'm going to pound you till you're lying in a blood fucking pool of red crimson blood, almost at death's door and then I'll have you take me to Carter so I can do likewise to him." Storm fought to catch her air, figuring one or more her ribs were probably broken.

You have such strong feelings. How sweet. You can't rule your father's empire, you are only a girl." Teddy grabbed the gun, pointing it yet at her face, point blank yet again. She held her hands up and surrendered.

"I want you to take me to Carter, Let's go." Storm held her chin up high, not showing fear.

"Such a brave one at that…" Teddy kept at his verbal abuse and motioned for her to walk towards the car. She did so, arms hanging down. In an instant, she turned around and elbowed him, knocking him to the ground and again sending the gun to the ground in a skid across the gravel of the side of the road.

"At least I can back my shit up." Storm kicked him in the mouth, making him spit out blood. She backed up, herself struggling to breathe. Teddy, only inches from the car, jumped in and sped off. Tempest stomped her foot in the ground after trying to shoo t out his tires. She looked at her damaged, non working car in frustration and sat down on the gravel, tears in her eyes. It was better to cry before she had to call someone for help than to let them see her like this. She couldn't handle seeing Taylor or Matty, or Vince for that matter. She got up and limped to the car and reached for her cell phone, accidentally hitting redial without knowing it." Hello" She said, her voice tight and controlled, though she was hurting more than she was willing to admit mentally.

"Storm, its Brian. I .." Brian was interrupted.

"I can't fight with you and hear how al this is my fault right now. Gotta go.' Storm started to hang up.

"I'm not …Please. Storm, please, I am so sorry I flipped out." Brian said in a rush of words, knowing she would hang up on him. She was silent on her end, making him sweat it that much more.

"Fine, I will kill you if you give me any grief, Brian g any trouble my way. You got that??" Storm asked, knowing he was an alternative to the fearsome threesome at her house. She wondered if Vince was okay. Focus, she yelled at herself.

"I won't. You gotta believe me. Where are you at? Can we meet smoothest?' Brian asked anxiously.

"I am Highway 87 and at he third exit off the highway, aliitle ways down for there and I had some car trouble so come get me and make it quick before change my mind. And come alone." She ordered, as though she was being nice enough to just talk to him. She sat on the hood of the car, her wits wondering if anyone would be brave enough to come by and spry bullets. She sat there, shivering at the cold wind that was coming from the overhead clouds that were beginning to form in groups, indicating a storm was on the way.

"Guess you could use a ride.." Brian grinned, after pulling up. His joking, easygoing smile disappeared seeing Storm's condition. "You okay? What the hell happened? We gotta get you to a hospital." he said, opening the passenger door from the driver's seat.

"Hell and no. And you ain't getting your little girlfriend to drug me neither, so don't think it." Storm grumbled, popping a few Tylenol. He looked at her, as though in awe or amusement.

"So, what happened? Did your boys kill Vince?" Brian asked, puling off, leaving the car to be towed, a wrecker already on the way.

"I ran into an old acquaintance." Storm shifted in her seat, the way she did when she was trying to avoid the subject.

"Musta been some acquaintance." Brian raised an eyebrow.

"you could say somethin like that." Storm said, her voice flat as her mind reeled. She stared outside at the fast passing scenery, trying to figure out what it was she needed to do now. She hated any setbacks, that only meant she wasn't getting things done her way and things in this situation was defiantly not going her way. Brian coughed, bringing her out of her deep seeded thoughts. "What?" She snapped, rubbing her shoulder that was throbbing.

"Where are we goin?" Brian asked as raindrops yet again started to fall over the usually sunny California sky.

"Anywhere but my house or yours." She sighed, leaning her head on the cold glass of the window.

"Strom, I don't know if now is a good time or not, but I really need to talk to you." Brian pulled up to a beach and put the car in park, the import's motor still rumbling.

"Now is as good time as any." Storm shrugged, almost feeling defeated. She hated to give in. She had to get her adopted sister back but she was at a loss as to how to do that.

"Right. Just try not to kill me. Can you promise me that?" Brian asked, holding up his hands in mock surrender, though his tone was dark. Storm could tell his seriousness meant it was more than likely bad news.

"Yeah, whateva. I'll let you live today. Go on wit it. I got shit to do." Storm sighed, closing her eyes from exhaustion.

"The cops came to me and they wanted me to try to take you down." Brian said, watching her closely for a reaction.

"And? I figured as much." Storm said, her voice showing no emotion.

"You did?" Brian looked puzzled.

"Brian, I had them put you up to that. I had to see how far you would keep your mouth shut." Storm admitted after a confused like silence.

"WHAT?" Brian's eyes became wide.

"Oh, come on. You would think if I was wanted, they could get at me. They all work for my dad. You bein an ex-cop and all, I woulda figured you would know my dad." Storm said, her eyes still closed.

"I don't do anything to that extent anymore." Brian shrugged, at a complete lost. She really was what all she had said and that made him more torn whether he should allow his sister around her. "Storm, do you think she's alive?" He asked, not wanting to hear the worst case scenario.

"She's alive. You know Carter wouldn't not play without some leverage." Storm leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes again. She was so, so tired. Just a few minutes of rest couldn't hurt.

"Storm, wake up. Your phone." Brain jumped after dozing off also. She grumbled some cuss words in her native language and answered it.

"Gawd, when I leave and don't give you info, what does that mean?" Storm asked the other person on the end of the phone, now more irritable than ever.

"Hello." Brian's cell phone was now being answered.

"You okay?" Mia asked from the other end.

"Yeah. Any news?" He asked.

"Nope, not a word." Mia said, her voice sounding with regret. She talked to him some more and then hung up, going to do some work.

"Mia, thank god. Unchain me." Stacey croaked, her voice wearing from being in the cold, drafty room.

"Afraid I can't do that." Mia busied herself with checking the chains to make sure they were intact.

"You can't do this to my trotter…" Stacey gasped, horrified.

"Relax. I'm not doing anything to him." Mia patted Stacey's sweat drenched head and continued to clean up tiny detailed items as Stacey stared at her.

"Carter will hurt you too when he's done with you." Stacey hissed, her anger making her head pound.

"I'm not going to argue with someone who's upset at being tied up and just trying to get unchained." Mia laughed psychotically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bout fucking time you brought yo ass back here." Taylor's loud voice boomed at Storm as he stared at Brian, obviously blaming him for her condition.

"Don't start your shit, Hot head." Storm warned, truly not in the mood for anyone's bullshit.

"HOT HEAD? Who's the hot head, Miss I can take on the world and can't quite figure out how to get it all solved." Taylor shot back, not expecting to see her wince like she did. She walked coldly past him and up the stairs to prepare herself to make a phone call she was dreading. This would be the end of her helping in her father's business.

"She didn't deserve that and she didn't need it either." Brian glared at Taylor.

"Shut up Pretty Boy. Go back home and find the kid so you can leave her outta this." Taylor growled.

"KID? That kid is my sister and it's because of all of us she's in this predicament so shut that shit up." Brian pointed at him warningly.

"Sister or no sister, She ain't worth all the trouble to Storm." Taylor shook his head. Brian's fists were balled, him resisting the urge to tackle him.

"I heard that and when I get this mess cleaned up, Tay, you are out the door. I had enough." Storm leaned over the top of the second floor, her eyes in narrow slits as she stare d menacingly at him.

"Storm, it's not worth it at all to do this to yourself." Taylor attempted to explain his reasoning to her, his tone softer than before.

"Don't make me knock you out again." Storm warned, taking off her coat to reveal a bloody shirt.

"You okay?" Vince asked from behind her. She spun on her heels, caught off guard.

"Great, why would you ask?" She asked with a small smile.

"I don't know, maybe the blood?" Vince asked, helping her take off her shirt.

"You think?" She stared at him, his eyes holding her gaze.

" That I do. Well, sometimes." He replied playfully. He began to massage her shoulders. "You are tense. You in pain?" He asked, his intentions honorable.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." She teased him, her face inches from him. In the quickest second, they were kissing, lips locked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Taylor asked, his voice a boom, making both Vine and Storm pull back in surprise.

A/n I leave it there to Temp. Sorry it sucks, lol. I did my best., lol. It's now 230 am and so im a bit tired and decided to make it shorter than planned, so im sure Temp is gonna give us all a great fight scene. Take care to all and see ya next update. One more thing-PLEASE REVIEW, lol. Same old, cheer , tired or not, haha. I gotta mention the review thing, lol. Later, love cheer


	39. Vertigo

**AN: This is a marathon chapter so get a Pepsi and go potty before you start to read, LOL. There was a lot that had to happen for me to be happy with the chapter so it ended up long. I hope you all enjoy. I'm not sure it's my best work but Cheer previewed and gave it her stamp of aproval so again I wasn't allowed to delete it and start over. That's just my selfish way of having someone else to blame if it sucks. Just kidden girlie, you know I love you. Please review folks, that's all I have to say for now. Latta Dayz.**

**Puzzling Pieces**

Chapter 39 – Vertigo

By **_TempestRaces_**

* * *

_Hello, hello... (Hola) _

_I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?) _

_It's everything I wish I didn't know _

_Except you give me something... _

**_I can feel –U2_**

* * *

"Is there a problem?" Storm asked in an icy calm voice as she started back down the stairs in a slightly bloody undershirt and dirty, torn pants, walking like she was wearing the most regal ball gown on earth. The tension was thick in the air.

"Yeah, there is. You're forgetting why you're here Storm. You didn't come down here to make out with some low rent thug. Your mind isn't on your work!"

"What my mind is on is none of your business unless I make it your business." Storm continued walking up to Taylor until she was in his face. "Taylor, I don't have time for this shit!"

"But you do have time to mess around with him," Taylor pointed at Vince. "You seriously need to work out your priorities here girl."

"You seriously need to get over this jealousy thing. You gave me up, remember that little scene Taylor? You wanting to chase all the girls you thought being with me was keeping you away from. This ring a bell?"

"This ain't about you'n me! This is about you bein down here, putting your neck out over someone that isn't shit to you! I think you're dad'd have you home so fast it'd make that pretty little empty head spin if he knew what you were pulling here Storm."

Her hand was so fast he never saw it coming as it cracked across his face. His head snapped sideways as Matty gasped and Storm cried out before she could stop herself. She'd slapped him with her bad arm. She bit her lip for a moment while she got her pain in check. Taylor refused to look at her and she could feel the rage pouring off him. Storm could feel Vince staring at her from the top of the stairs and could tell he was fighting his need to interfere and protect her. She was really grateful he was trying to let her handle her own.

"We've talked about this before but I guess it didn't stick. Not only does Carter have Stacey, a very close friend of mine whom I committed to help bring home but he also has my blood sister and mother. I'm trying to save family as well as friends so I would think you'd understand that much. Don't second guess me, don't challenge me and least of all keep your damn nose outta my business. Your continued insubordination is growing tiring for my nerves."

"My mistake." Taylor growled and headed for the front door of the house.

"Yeah, you do that. Run away. Get on then!" Storm called after Taylor as he paused at the door.

"Why shoudn't I leave? You go outta your way to make sure I know I'm not wanted every chance you get."

"I go outta my way to get a little respect. I may as well just let you treat me however you want though because the harder I try the worse you treat me. I can't do it anymore. Maybe you should just go home Taylor."

"That what you want?" Taylor asked, never turning away from the door to face the room. "You want me to leave?"

"What I want doesn't likely matter to you anyway in the grand scheme of things Taylor, so why ask? I wanted you to respect me and you said you would but you don't. I wanted you to understand that while you don't get why I feel the need to save Stacey I do and I have my own good reasons for it. You said you'd try but you didn't. I wanted you to let me live my own life but you can't. You treat me like a five year old. And a stupid five year old at that. Until you can see me as an intelligent adult who's capable of making her own decisions then I guess you should go."

"Capable of making her own decisions?" Taylor asked, unbelieving as he turned around to face Storm. "You got involved in a situation you had no business being involved in. You got involved with a man you have no business being involved with. You've been running around with a gunshot wound looking like the walking dead and now you got broken ribs. Yet you still plan to go running around after an asshole you have no business chasing anyway. Yeah, you're really good at taking care of yourself and making good decisions."

"Well, you aren't on such a winning streak yourself there hot shot!" Storm yelled.

"Do tell you little b-," Taylor never got to finish his sentence. Vince couldn't hold his words any longer.

"Finish that sentence and it'll be the last thing you ever say." He growled.

"Now I'm getting orders from the street racin punk?" Taylor asked Storm incredulously as he held onto his temper by a tread.

"Bet the street racin punk wouldn't have left Uncle Teddy alive!" Storm screamed. "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone. Taylor, that ain't you."

"Teddy's dead Storm. I emptied half a clip into his chest." Matty said softly like he was talking to an insane person. Of course he figured his sister had finally slipped off her rocker and had become delusional. "He was as dead as that cop when we left."

"Tell that to the broken rib I got when he kicked me why don't you? He's very much alive. Which reminds me," Storm turned to face Vince, who was still three quarters of the way up the stairs. "I need the name of a good body shop. My Cadillac also met with an unfortunate accident when he ran it off the road."

"I'll take it to a friend of mine. It'll get fixed right. He can fix it while he's fixing the Maxima." Vince looked like he was on the brink of tears when he thought about his shot up car and Storm laughed softly at him, glad he'd lightened the tense moment a bit.

"I can't believe Teddy isn't dead." Matty looked totally shaken. "I thought I killed him."

"We all thought that Matty but he's very much still alive. I don't know how but he is. And he's working with Carter."

"Am I staying or goin?" Taylor asked Storm, his black eyes impossible to read, even by her, and she had figured she was the only one who could read his thoughts in any situation.

"I don't care Taylor. I really don't. I have too much to worry about right now to add your hurt feelings and bad attitude to the load. Stay or go it's all the same to me. But if you stay, you keep yourself outta my business. I can handle myself. And now I get to go call my father and tell him about Teddy." Storm sighed dejectedly and brushed her hair out of her face as she started up the stairs.

Taylor left the house and Matty followed him. Vince let Storm go on her own and walked down to meet Brian. He waited until he heard Storm's door close. "You ok Brotha?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. Storm thinks that Stacey is still alive so I guess that's something. I apologized to her and she's gonna help us but Vince, this chick is in way over our heads. I don't know if she's not even in over her own." Brian ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"She can handle her own, I'll give her that, but she's gonna need help this time. She's fighting a losing battle with her injuries and you've seen how she reacts to anyone trying to make her slow down or take time off."

"Much as I wish we could tell her to take some time to get better first, we need her too bad right now if we're gonna stand a chance of getting Stacey home." Vince could only nod.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Storm filled her tub with hot water and bubble bath as soon as she'd entered her room and locked the door. While the tub was filling up she striped off her ruined clothes and took in her body with a sense of detachment she'd never felt before. She knew it was her ribs bruised and out of place but she couldn't find any concern in herself for it. She saw the bruises across her lower abdomen from her seatbelt but it may as well have been someone else's belly from all the concern she felt. Her shoulder was seeping blood again, but she didn't care. She felt a total sense of detachment from her own body.

She walked over to the tub and stood in the water then slid under. She stifled a cry as the almost burning hot water closed over her many injuries. She leaned back in the tub and sighed. After allowing herself a minute of just sitting she reached onto the ledge and picked up her cordless phone.

She dialed the familiar number of her father's office in the basement of the family hall. It rang twice before he answered.

"Demaret."

"It's Storm."

"How are things?" Her father knew nothing of the situation because Storm hadn't wanted to tell him. She'd known it would turn into a fight and so she'd avoided it, thinking she could take care of things all on her own, with Matty and Taylor as her crew. He thought she was in California on routine business. He wanted to know if she'd gotten the quota of money out of their clubs.

"Benny..." Storm sighed as she trailed off. She fought her feelings of inadequacy to be asking for his help at this late stage of the game.

"What is it Stormianna?" Benny's voice took on a tone of worry as it only could when his only daughter's safety came into the picture. "What's wrong?"

"It's bad Dad. Real thick." She shifted in the water and despite her best effort a small muffled cry escaped.

"What happened to you?" Benny roared, incensed his daughter was hurt. "I'm coming out there."

"You can't. I'm ok Dad I swear. I really am but things're not goin so good. I was trying to handle it on my own but I'm not good enough. I'm sorry I failed you. I need help with this one."

"Maybe you could tell me how you did that Storm." Benny sighed, worried by her last statement worse then her pain. His daughter was not prone to hysterics or to melodrama. He'd seen her break her arm in the 7th grade and try to talk him out of going to the hospital because it was nothing. She was calm and she kept a level head in all situations. She also never, under any circumstances doubted herself. If she was doing those things now she was in a real bind and Benny knew it.

"Well, I came down here to tell Stacey about Mama and Tabitha but when I found her she was in a bad place and I couldn't add to what she was already going through by telling her that her best friend and second mom were dead and murdered at that, so I just decided to hang around and keep her safe until she was in a more stable place in her home life ya know? Kid'd already been to hell and back and I didn't want to make that worse. She has no idea what I do. It was always a big joke between us. Ha ha I'm in the mob kinda deal. She thought I was really your personal driver and you were just another New York business man. I couldn't very well tell her I wasn't really joking and that my job had brought around the death of her friend and now the same nut job was after her. I mean her brother was a control freak and this guy in their house tried shit with her. How could I add to all that shit by telling her Tabitha was dead?"

"Well, you know how to deal with any asshole who 'tries shit' with little girls don't you?" Benny growled. About the only thing he didn't hold with was raping women and abusing children. They were two things he had no patience for.

"Oh, Vince isn't so bad. He was really drunk." Storm spoke without thinking and ended up hated the fact she sounded like she was justifying his behavior. "He didn't want to hurt Stacey; he wanted to get back at the brother. He went about it the wrong way but he knows that now. He's been going out of his way to help me get her back. We have an agreement."

"Get who back?"

"Stacey. Dad, Carter has Stacey and worse then that he didn't kill Mom and Tammy. He took them."

"What!" Benny roared. "What are you talking about?" The news that his ex wife might still be out there alive was pretty shocking, even to someone as jaded as Benny 'Chains' Demaret.

"He made it look like he killed them when he demolished the house. He knew it was me on the phone the whole time and he wanted us to think they were dead. He wanted revenge on me I think. And on you for letting him go to jail. And then to make the situation even more fun Stacey's brother Brian is an ex cop, who did a job for the FBI and the job was to pin Verone and the money together."

"Stormianna, this is over. Your brother and you better get your Italian asses on the first plane back to New York. You are both in over your heads and now with cops involved I want this handled quick and efficient by a crew. You got that? If that cop puts you and me together with that lumber Verone had we're all goin to hell in a hand basket."

"It gets better Dad. Do you wanna hear the rest before you start making my travel arrangements?" Storm asked sarcastically. The only answer she got was a sigh. "Teddy's not dead. He's quite alive and working with Carter. He broke two of my ribs in a fight on the highway this afternoon."

"Teddy? As in your uncle Teddy that Matty killed? Storm, don't be stupid here. Teddy's dead."

"It would certainly make life easier if he were. But trust me; he's very alive and well. He ran my Caddy off the road this afternoon and we had a fight. He got away before I could finish him. He and Carter have Stacey, Mom and Tammy. I don't know what they're planning to do with them but I do know Carter's even more pissed because me'n Taylor beat the life out of him and left him for dead. I don't know how the bastard is still alive."

"I'm coming out there Storm."

"No way Dad. The feds put you and me and Matty in the same state plus all your entourage we're royally fucked. What I need from you is intel Dad. I need to know where Carter is hiding them. I asked all the clubs to keep their eyes and ears open but it hasn't turned up anything better then a doctor Tony knows treated Carter for the injuries that me and Taylor and Vince gave him."

Benny rested his head in his hands, debating what he wanted to do. He did not want his children in the danger they would be in taking on not only an angry Carter Verone but their uncle Teddy as well. But Storm was correct when she said he could not fly out to California as was his first instinct. Then they'd all end up held for questioning and no one would be free to go after their family. He caved and decided to tell Storm and let her handle things. He was more then confident she could, and he knew when it was all said and done and she managed to run the crew that saved them all herself it would restore her flagging confidence in herself.

"He has a house in L.A. Storm. It's out in Malibu. I only know about it because I made it my business to know everything about him. He keeps that house on the low, the down low. Its deed is in his mother's name and no one knows it's there. If I hadn't felt I had to and gone digging really deep I never would have found it."

"Why did you dig so deep? Because he was working for you?"

"No, because he was dating my little girl." Emotion made her father's voice gruff, the only indication that he was upset. He'd never let on how concerned he was if he could help it but from her years living with the man Storm could tell all was not well with his world.

"I need an address Benny. I have to get Stacey back before he…" Storm trailed off. Her father didn't know what Carter had done and she planned on keeping it that way.

"I know you think you kept that a secret from me Storm, but I always knew. I didn't know how to talk to you about it so I never did but I'm sorry I put you into his influence in the first place. I wanted to kill him but someone had to take the fall when the feds got a hold of all that lumber. I know you must hate me for letting him get away with it but I had no choice." Benny didn't know how to deal with what had been done to his daughter so he'd just put it out of his mind, much as Storm had and tried not to think about it. "Listen, maybe I should stay put but I have people I trust in L.A. Storm. Take some of them with you. Don't do this all on your own. Why do you think I have so many people in my employ? If I could do it all alone I would, but I can't so I find people I can trust and I ask them for help when I need to. Take that advice and ask them for help Storm."

"Does Tony know how to find them?"

"He's one of them. He can arrange for you to have a crew to run in an hour." Benny blew out a breath and continued. "Be careful. You'n Matty are all I got."

"You got another daughter out there tonight Dad and I'm gonna find her. And then I'm gonna make sure she stays as far away from this life as she can."

"I thought you were happy with the life Storm. I thought I finally made you happy when I let you run on your own without Taylor and let you in."

"I am happy. But who knows if I had known something else maybe I wouldn't be. Maybe there would have been something else I'da wanted to do ya know? But maybe that's the busted ribs and the gunshot wound talking."

Storm blamed the fact the hot water had her so relaxed for her loose lips. She honestly hadn't intended to tell her father about the gunshot.

"You got shot?!" Her father roared.

"Just a flesh wound. It's fine. It hurts a bit but I'm fine. I'm taking a long vacation when I get them back dad. I'm taking Tabitha to the Caribbean and we're gonna spend a month doing nothing but laying in the sun, capisce? Drinking margaritas and bangin…" Storm remembered it was her father she was talking to and stopped. When he laughed at her she knew it had been the right thing to say.

"You got it little girl. Take that useless brother of yours with you."

"Matty has been a godsend. But I'm leaving him home when I take Carter's place in a few hours."

"Storm?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"What did you mean about me having another daughter? Tabitha might be your half sister but she is not my child."

"Um, of course not dad. It was a figure of speech." Storm mentally kicked herself for spilling the beans.

"You never were very good at lying to me Storm. What did you mean by the calling Tabitha my daughter." Benny's 'I'm very angry' voice was in place. The voice that Storm knew told even her that the boss meant business and her dad was not at the moment in control of the situation. 'Chains' was.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you because mom said you'd flip but Tammy's not 15, she's 16, almost 17."

"God Storm, how could you not tell me?" It was clear those dates had clicked into Benny's head.

"Mom made me promise. She said as long as you thought that she was someone else's kid you wouldn't take her away like you did me'n Matty. But she's 16 dad. That time that Mom tried to get back with you and you and she…um, well, you know…" Storm was uncomfortable thinking about her father and mom having sex. She knew it had happened, at least three times, but she really didn't want to think about the details. "And then you sent her away again? Well that was when she got pregnant with Tabitha. She's my full sister not half sister."

"Why did you keep that from me?"

Storm couldn't tell if her father was angry or shattered by the news she'd accidentally given him.

"Because I'd just found my mom and sister, I didn't want you to take Tabitha away from mom to come live with us incase mom didn't want anything to do with me afterward. I mean, you thought she was someone else's already so what difference does it make that she's not? I know it's not your fault but mom was a different kind of parent and I found her at a time in my life when I really needed her dad. I didn't want to lose her when I'd just found her. Would knowing about her have really made a difference?"

"I don't know Storm but we all need to have a long chat when this is all over ok? I trust you to bring them home but please be careful little girl."

"Always." She paused, wondering how he'd take what she was about to say. She couldn't do what she was about to do if she thought her father, her idol, the whole reason she was what she was, was mad at her or didn't love her anymore over what she'd kept from him. "I love you Daddy." It had been a long time since she'd called him daddy.

"I love you too Stormi girl. Call me as soon as it's all over." It cost him a lot to say it, just because he wasn't an openly affectionate person, but he couldn't let her go do what she was going to do without telling her he did.

"I will." Storm hung up the phone and rested her head back on the tub again. She told herself she'd just relax for a few minutes then she'd get out and get to work.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Taylor!" Matty called after his friend as Taylor walked toward the same river that so long ago had called to Stacey for her great escape.

"What?" Taylor called over his shoulder without slowing down.

"Would ya stop walking for a few minutes and talk to me please?" Matty called after Taylor's retreating back. Taylor stopped and turned around to face him.

"Well?"

"She'd got more then a few points. You can't get mad at her every time she dates another guy. You broke up with her."

"You should be happy about that. Not seein your sister dating some half breed jew." Taylor growled.

"Nothing in the world woulda made me happier then to have you marry my sister Taylor. I couldn't think of a person I'd want her with forever more then you. But you broke up with her. And when you did you broke her heart while you were at it. But that was between you and her so I let it go. You're my best friend and she's my sister. I didn't want to lose either of you so I let it slide. Both of you seemed ok with how it ended eventually anyway so I just put it out of my mind. But you do get pissy with her whenever she dates someone new."

"He's wrong for her."

"I'm just saying that in your mind any guy would be wrong for her because you gave her up because a how deep the two of you were getting scared you. It scared you like nothing else ever had so you dropped her. I understand why you did it Taylor but you can't take it back now that it happened. And you should know anyone as proud as my sister ain't gonna take you back after you made her look as stupid as you did by breaking it up with her to date that blonde with the big boobs, what's her name?"

"I don't even remember her name." Taylor admitted, rubbing his bald head. Much as he didn't want to admit it, what Matty was saying was the total truth. "It wasn't the only reason I broke it off with Storm. I couldn't take her bossy attitude."

"She's the boss." Matty shrugged. "Personality made her that way before circumstances did and it's never gonna change. If you can't deal with it then can't you just feel lucky that the two of you aren't together anymore and you're both free to find people to date that make you happy instead of angry all the time? If you could just give her the respect she really deserves then the two of you could at least get along. She's tough as nails and she's been doing what she knows she has to do despite all her injuries and all the personal danger she's in. It's no less then what our father would do. But while you respect Benny for it you belittle her."

"I don't want her in danger."

"Neither do I. Neither does my father. But there's more to it then that for you. You don't want to acknowledge that she's good at what she does and she belongs doing it so you try to take her down every chance you get. She's right you know? If you can't respect her for what she is and how she handles herself then you should just go home and go back to running your slot machines there. I'll stay with my sister until this job is done then I'll meet you back in New York."

"I'm stayin until Teddy and Carter are finished. Then I will go home and I will never have anything else to do with Stormianna Demaret. Ok?"

"Ok. If you can stop trying to make her feel bad while you're here." Taylor nodded. He had no words. He was very upset to be taken to task for anything by Matty. But since he couldn't tell Matty he was wrong he just kept his mouth shut and walked back toward the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"She's been in there an awful long time." Brian looked concerned. "You think she's ok? She either passed out or fell asleep in the car."

"The time to tell me that was before I let her go off alone Brian." Vince growled and stood up. "I'll go check on her."

Vince had just turned the corner at the top of the stairs when Taylor and Matty walked back in and walked up to Brian.

"You workin for the cops?" Taylor growled.

"No. I told them I would but I never did. I had to tell them yes. I told you this. Not to mention Storm set me up for that shit. It was all a test she cooked up."

"Sounds like my sister." Matty answered. "Where is she?"

"She never came back down after she went upstairs. Vince went to check on her."

"This fool gonna punk her or what?" Taylor asked Brian menacingly.

"Vince?" Brian chuckled. "Not V. Once someone earns his loyalty they have it for life. He'd die for her if he thinks she's worth it, for anyone he thinks is in his care. Granted he doesn't have the best track record with girls, but then again he's not gonna take his life in his hands and play around on a girl like Storm now is he?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Vince knocked on Storm's bedroom door and when she didn't answer he tried the knob. Finding the door locked, he knocked again, louder this time, and called her name. She still didn't answer.

He wasn't about to break the door down so he got out his utility knife and started to pick the lock. He was thankful that interior locks were not that challenging and that he'd had the kind of childhood that helped him pick up such skills as lock picking in the first place. Once he popped the door to the room open he looked around and didn't see her, but the light was on in the bathroom.

He walked in and found Storm asleep in the tub, covered in bubbles. He figured he was a dead man for knowing she took bubble baths but he had to wake her. He ran his hand into the now cool water and then flicked the water off his hand into her face. She came too with a sputter.

"What are you doing in here?"

"When you didn't come back we got worried. And rightly so. You can't sleep in the bathtub. You could drown."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. It's been a long few days."

"No kidden. You should go to bed. Get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I can't take the time. Now that I know where Carter is I gotta get to the girls and my mom before he moves them. I don't trust him not to find out I know where he is somehow and take off. I gotta find them, put a bullet in Carter's head, and my Uncle Teddy's and then get the girls some help. Then I am going to Cozumel with Tammy and doing nothing but turning brown for a whole month."

With a lack of modesty caused by her detachment from the situation Storm pulled the plug and stood up out of the water. She picked up a towel and went to wrap it around her body. She was shocked when Vince stopped her. "What?"

"What happened to your side and stomach?" Vince couldn't stop the barely contained fury from being audible in his voice. "It looks like someone beat on you."

"Seatbelt in my crash and my uncle kicking me. I'll be fine." Storm got the towel around herself and headed out into her room. She dressed in black leather pants and a black tee shirt. She carefully added a black leather jacket over top and turned to find Vince leaning on the doorjamb between the bathroom and her bedroom.

"You sure you're up to this?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, let's do this."

If she was determined to go right away and not take the time for herself she needed Vince figured all he could do was go with her and give her all the help he could. Unlike Taylor, he'd already learned telling her not to do something, or that she shouldn't, or even couldn't just drove her on to make sure she did whatever it was you wished she wouldn't.

Storm marched down the stairs, Vince on her heels and turned into the living room.

"I know where he is." She didn't waste any time.

"How _you_ know where he's at?" Taylor asked, catching the glares from Matty and Vince for running his mouth yet again.

"I called my father and asked him where Carter would hide out in L.A. and he told me. That's how I know. So I guess you're wrong about what he'd have to say about the situation Taylor. He gave me the name of a guy to fill my crew and he told me where to find Carter and Teddy." Storm turned away from Taylor, unable to deal with seeing the disrespect in his eyes. "So, I'm gonna go talk to Tony and we're leaving to go finish this from there. Who's in?"

Everyone in the room stood up, including Brian.

"I'm coming. My sister might need me when you find her."

"Ok Brian, I respect that. You still packen?"

"No, they take your gun away from you when you get fired off the force unfortunately."

"Well fortunately we keep a few extras around here. Follow me." Storm started to walk away and the guys followed her into a small room at the back of the house where Storm started to open cupboards. They were filled with various weaponry. "Take only what you think you're gonna need to save the girls and take out the two fuckers that have them. We don't need to be weighed down with tones of extra firepower, right?"

"Right." Brian and Vince answered as they looked over the guns. Brian looked grim. Vince looked almost like a kid at Christmas. He picked a Glock 19, their compact 9mm handgun. Brian ended up with a Smith and Wesson .45. Storm laughed at Vince.

"What?" Vince asked, slightly confused. Storm handed over her gun. After looking at it Vince realized he'd picked the exact same model out of the pile of a hundred different weapons. He chuckled. "I guess great minds think alike then."

"Yeah, because my dad bought me that gun when I turned 18 and it's been with me ever since. If there ever was a great mind it's my father. We're all armed so let's go."

They headed down to the Demaret's club in Matty's Caddy and met with Tony. Within 30 minutes they were back on the road with a car load of Benny's trusted men from L.A. following them in another black Sedan de Ville. Tony had also provided the exact address of Carter's house and a floor plan.

While the house was in the middle of Malibu, it was an affluent neighbourhood and the house was far removed from the street and its neighbours. Storm knew once they were inside the security fence around the perimeter of the property they were on their own.

They pulled up to a dark side street and parked the cars. The proceeded on foot to the corner lot which housed Carter's mansion.

"I think there's only one guard on this side. He must not have figured out Dad knew about this place." Storm said in a low tone. "I think we should just wait til he heads back the other way then go over here under this tree." Storm gestured over her head at the huge shade tree they were standing under.

"I don't have a better idea." One of the new guys agreed. Like that decided it they started going over the wall one at a time. Storm went first. Once the next person, who happened to be Taylor, landed on the ground he saw Storm sneaking up behind the guard. When she was within a few feet of him she aimed her silenced weapon at the back of his head and pulled the trigger. The guard went down.

They started running silently up the lawn to the sprawling mansion. Reaching the granite façade of the house they all flattened against it and looked around. There was no noise, no movement. Storm felt a prickle of unease at how under guarded the house was. In her mind it was all going down too easily. Carter should have been paranoid after they'd found him twice in his warehouse so easily. He should have been more on his guard. Yet they'd only had to take out one guard to get to the side of the house. She looked at Taylor instinctively. He'd been at her side through more battles then anyone else and she trusted his opinion on such matters, even if she didn't like him very much at that exact moment.

"Does this seem way too easy to you?" She asked him in a whisper.

"Oh yeah. Don't feel right at all."

"There should be more protection here." One of the crew Tony had appointed spoke up.

"Well, if my dad's correct then Carter doesn't even know dad knows about this place. He keeps it well hidden and off all lists of his assets. It's deeded to his mother." Storm tried to reassure both herself and the group in general.

"Well, we can either stand around out here all night and debate whether he knows we're coming or not or we can go in there, kick some ass and get the girls back. What's it gonna be?" Vince asked, looking around.

"We go in and get the girls. Let's move." Storm answered with a grimace that let them know she still wasn't totally comfortable with the situation and started to move around the perimeter of the structure, looking for a good way in. She found it in the form of a basement window. "I think we'll go in here. It's less likely that he has staff or security in the basement, plus it's more likely to be where he's keeping the girls."

Storm bent down and jimmied the window open. The room they were entering into was totally dark so she got out her little LED flashlight and turned it on. The light was super bright but it was concentrated so it was unlikely that it was visible anywhere but in the room she was shining it into. The room was full of stored items in crates but it was devoid of any threats. Storm dropped in and went over to the door to the rest of the house. She listened, ear to the door as the rest of her party dropped into the room behind her.

"You hear anything?" Matty asked his sister once he was in the house.

"Not a damn thing. We're gonna leave this room and then I want us to split up in groups of three and finish searching the basement. If you find the girls then find the other two groups and we'll muster in the room where they are. If you find anyone who's not young, female, or related to me in some way shoot to kill. Everyone here is loyal to Carter and Teddy so they can't be trusted. Kill them all if you have to."

Everyone looked grim but resigned. They weren't necessarily happy with killing people whose only sin was taking a job with the wrong boss, but they saw why it was the only way to handle the situation.

"Ok, Taylor and Matty, take Vito with you and search the center section. Brian, go with Mark and Bobby. Search the left. Me'n Vince and James will take the right. If we don't find anything we meet back here when we're done with our sections. Got it everyone?"

Everyone nodded their understanding and they carefully opened the door on the dark basement. Each team moved off to their designated area and started listening at doors then opening them and checking the rooms.

Storm lead her group around to the various rooms in their area, opening doors and finding nothing but empty rooms or rooms filled with boxes. They were almost finished when they heard a soft call from Taylor and Matty's team. They took off running in the direction of the call.

They stumbled upon Matty and Taylor unchaining Stacey, who once unchained fell like a limp rag doll to the ground. Storm ran over to her side.

"Come on kid, wake up girl."

Stacey groaned but didn't come too.

"Someone go find Brian. Now!" Storm raised her voice slightly and ordered when no one moved. "James, go! Find the rest of them and bring her brother back here." James took off and Storm went back to trying to bring Stacey around. She didn't want to do it but she was going to have to pump the girl for information to find her sister and mother.

"Storm?" Stacey finally croaked.

"Yeah kid, it's me. How you feelin?"

"Thirsty. So thirsty. He won't let me have anything to drink. And he's been drugging me. Oh god!" Stacey started to sob. "He has Mia working for him Storm! She's been drugging me."

"Shush girlie. Everything's gonna be fine." Storm looked at Vince. Neither of them were sure if they could trust Stacey's memories of the situation. Was Mia really involved with Carter? Could she really be working against Brian, the man she truly seemed to love? "Get me that carafe of water and a glass would ya?" Storm pointed to the jug of water and glass that had clearly been set just out of Stacey's reach to try and drive her crazy with wanting something she needed so badly that was always just out of reach. Vince brought them over to Storm still looking shocked to hear Mia implicated in the situation. Storm helped Stacey to sit up against a stack of boxes and then handed her the glass of water. While Stacey drank Storm made a succinct call on her cell phone. Once the girl had finished her water Storm gave her another half glass which Stacey quickly drained.

"More. I need more."

"Nope, no more. Not for now. You've been too dehydrated too long. If you drink too much right now you'll send your system into shock. You need to give yourself a chance to absorb that much first then you can have more." Stacey started to cry. "Stacey, I need you to calm down and listen to me ok?" Storm asked as the girl continued to cry.

"I'll try." Stacey sniffed.

"Did anyone who came in here to see you ever say anything about Tab or my mom?"

"Yeah." Stacey was obviously deep in thought, trying to remember. "He thought I was out cold but he said he has them upstairs in two separate bedrooms. I think. They kept me so drugged it's hard to remember. He's gonna kill them after he gets what he wants out of your father. Storm, I don't understand. What does your father have to do with people like Carter and his new accomplice?"

"Everything and nothing kid, nothin for you to sweat. I'll explain it all to you after I go get my sister and mom. Brian's gonna take you to the hospital in a minute ok?" Storm asked as Brian entered the room and rushed up to his sister, dropping on his knees beside her.

Stacey nodded tiredly; glad to see her brother and to know that for her, the ordeal was over, even if she didn't know what was going on. She sank tiredly into Brian's arms as he hugged his sister tight against him. Then something else occurred to her.

"Storm you can't go up there! If he gets a hold of you he'll hurt you like he hurt me. You can't deal with a guy like him! He'll chain you up and he might…do other things to you." Tears seeped out from under her eyelashes as she fought to remain conscious.

"Did he do anything to you other then beat you and drug you Stacey?" Storm had to know.

"No. But he wanted to." Stacey shuddered.

"I can't tell you right now how I know this but I know I can deal with him ok? I'm not all I seem and that's all I can tell you about it for now. Go with Brian and I'll see you in the hospital tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Stacey yawned, the stress and residual drugs in her system starting to make her pass out.

"Brian, take her out of here. I called Dominic and he's going to meet you by our cars and take you to the hospital. Go out the way we got in and go straight to the fence to meet Dom. Got it?"

"Yeah. Storm…" Brian paused, not knowing how to say what he felt, having no words to express his gratitude. "Thanks for this." Brian looked at Stacey and Storm saw the love that was there. It was no less then she felt for her own sister.

"I did it as much for me as I did for you. Get on." Uncomfortable with the emotions the situation was making her feel Storm sent Brian out of the room with those gruff words. But she had a second thought and sent Bobby with him. "Go and make sure they make it off the grounds. He can't shoot with Stacey in his arms. Cover him."

"Understood." Bobby took off to follow Brian out to Dom's car.

The rest of the group left the room and started up the stairs, Storm leading the pack followed closely by Vince and Taylor. Storm had somehow managed to make sure that her brother was surrounded by Tony's men. She hadn't wanted to take him but hadn't seen how to leave him home. That didn't mean she wasn't going to make sure he stayed safe.

At the head of the stairs another guard went walking by then did a double take when he saw the group of intruders on the stairs.

"Who the fuck are you?" He yelled as he went for his gun. As he leveled his gun on Storm, who was the closest target he jerked back in silent surprise, looking at the hole in his chest. Taylor was holding his Ruger out in front of him, looking at the dead thug.

"He said that pretty loud." Storm sighed, foreseeing trouble.

"Yeah, he did." Vince answered, looking around.

They all heard running footsteps. Figuring they'd be in a better position to take care of themselves if they weren't on the stairs they moved into the open area at the top of them and without his knowledge formed a protective circle around Matty. A group of Carter's minions came charging up and saw their dead comrade and a group of armed strangers.

"Radio the boss." One called.

"Can't have that." Storm said and calmly shot the man with the radio in the head. He dropped like a stone.

The rest looked at their two fallen associates and went for their guns. The ensuing fight ended with all of Carter's men dead and Vito sporting a gunshot wound in his thigh and Vince with a rapidly blackening eye.

"Think that was all of them?" Matty asked Storm as they started through the house.

"Nope, but I hope so anyway." Storm answered. "Vince?"

"Yeah?"

"Take my brother, James and Vito and go search upstairs. If you find my mom and sister get them out of here to Vito's car and take them to the same hospital as Brian and Dom took Stacey too."

"What are you gonna do?" Vince asked, eyes narrowed.

"Me'n Taylor are gonna take care of some family business." Storm answered as she dropped the practically empty clip out of her Glock and put a fresh one in. "We'll take Mark with us."

"Be safe." Vince said, strange look in his blue eyes as he looked at Storm.

"You too. I'll catch up with you in an hour, two tops."

Conscious of the stares of the rest of the group Vince turned to leave, to lead Matty and the two Italian thugs in the search for Storm's family. He turned back to her and kissed her hard on the lips with a feeling born of uncertainly, but knowing he certainly wanted her to know where he stood as far as she was concerned.

Storm watched him go, licking her tingling lips.

"You like the punk don't you?" Taylor sighed.

"I think so." Storm answered and started quietly off down the hall, toward the front of the house. She figured that was where the library would be, and she also figured that would be where her Uncle would hold up. She almost didn't care if Carter died as long as she got to end her Uncle's sorry miserable existence.

"Why?" Taylor wasn't ready to let it drop.

"Why don't you ask me the real question on your mind?"

"Which is?" Taylor growled, not liking her assuming she knew his mind better then he did.

"Why do I like him instead of begging you to come back to me?"

"Well, ok then, why don't you want to have another shot with me?"

Because you're never gonna see me as capable and I can't live my life trying to live up to your expectations. With Vince, I honestly think he's seeing me, not someone he has to try and one up all the time. This is who I am. You need to try and see it my way. I don't want to be so damn protected. I want to take my own chances and make my own way. Vince sees that and all you saw was a need to protect me from myself."

"But you take too many risks."

"I don't take any more then you do. The only reason you have for seeing me as being the one taking too many risks is because I'm a chick. I can't accept that. I can do everything you can do and I'm just as capable of taking those risks as you are. Now shut up, draw your gun and if _you_ kill my uncle insteada _me_ I'll kill you and leave you here to rot along with Teddy. Capisce?"

"I get ya." Taylor growled and they paused outside the library door. Voices could be heard. One heavily accented with tones of Brooklyn Italian and the other with Latin American. Carter and Teddy, together in one room. Storm shook out her body and readied her weapon. Taylor did the same. Storm held up three fingers and started to count down. When she reached 0 she kicked the door open.

Teddy and Carter looked up in shock from where they were seated.

"Hello boys. Good to see you again Teddy. You missed out on a few of my birthdays lately so its likely time for a good old fashioned family reunion ay?"

"How'd you find us?" Carter stuttered.

"When you and I were seeing each other it turns out my dad made it his business to know everything about you. Everything. He wanted to kill you after what you did to me but he figured he'd let you take the fall for our crimes instead and then when I was older he figured I could kill you myself. That day is finally here."

"What did he do to you Storm?" Teddy asked, honestly curious. He'd never had anything against his niece because he'd never seen her as a threat to his desire to take over the Demaret Empire.

Storm brandished her gun. "Take off your shirt and show him Carter."

"I don't believe so Storm." Carter answered, looking quite nervous.

"Take it off or I'll take it off for you." Storm pulled a wicked looking hunting knife off her belt. The same knife, ironically, that she'd used to carve him up after what he'd done. He stood with a resigned sigh and removed his white silk button down shirt. The word 'rapist' stood up in stark red scar tissue against his caramel completed skin.

Having been throughally humiliated Carter came at Storm with a cry of rage.

Eager for the fight Storm set her gun down on the desk and slid effortlessly into back stance, ready for his attack. The two grappled for some time, each getting their knocks in. Carter was a large man and should have had a sizable advantage. Storm however was not a woman to be underestimated. She'd been training for the last number of years for the day she finally got to get her revenge on Carter and she was we prepared.

With her Karate training she was more then able to use his size and his own momentum back on him. She ended up panting out of breath with Carter locked in a headlock submission hold. He was pleading for her to let him go, able to sense the power of the ages old moves and the power of her fury.

"Por favor!" He called, begging.

Taylor picked up Storm's gun. "Here, finish him." He went to hand her the weapon.

"Oh, I intend to. But not with that." Storm turned her attention back to the whimpering Carter Verone. "When you did what you did it was only to make me feel powerless in the situation. You were stronger then me then and you had the upper hand. But today I have the upper hand. And as you used only your own strength and hands to harm me, I will only use my strength and hands to finish you. If you're religious Carter now would be a good time to say your prayers."

And with that and a deft movement Storm twisted his neck. It broke with a sick noise and Storm let him slide lifelessly to the ground. She felt nothing at Carter's death. He was nothing to her, to the world, but a sick man who raped women and screwed over even his friends and associates.

"I didn't know Storm, what he was." Teddy started to bargain for his life. Storm knew the signs.

"I know you didn't. Teddy, there is one thing you need to understand here." Teddy looked hopeful at Storm's familiar tone. She didn't seem too angry with him.

"Yes?"

"When you mess with my family you mess with me. I know you think we have no beefs personally but you messed with my dad and you messed with my sister and mom, who happens to be your sister I might add. What were you thinking?"

"I took good care of my sister. That brat she had with some stranger didn't fair quite so well but my sister didn't come to any harm."

"You stupid fuck. Did you get a good look at Tabitha? She's all Demaret. She's Benny's daughter. She could be my twin for fucks sake."

"She's Benny's?" Teddy was clearly shocked.

"Yeah." Storm answered, laughing to have pulled one over on her uncle. "And now you need to die like you should have back in Wibeaux."

"The only one who should have died in Wibeaux is your looser brother." Teddy sneered.

"Why do I have the funniest feeling you set Matty up to take that fall?"

"Of course I did. If the kid ever found his balls and started to work for his father everything would have been lost. Matty had to be out of the picture. If I'd known how you would have grown up then you would have had to die too. Just like you do now."

Teddy pulled out a gun. He took aim. He forgot to keep an eye on Taylor, who used his own gun to shoot Teddy's out of his hand.

"And the Jewish Calvary rides to the rescue yet again. Why are you still so protective of my bitch niece when she's not doing you anymore?" Teddy tried to make both of his opponents so mad they'd lose their cool and make mistakes. "I mean, when she was giving it up to you I could see the attraction but really, now that she gets to boss you around like the little bitch dog you are why don't you want to see her dead? She has you by the balls and she'll always be your boss as long as you're alive." Teddy laughed. "You'll always be a Jew and you'll never be one of the good fellas."

Taylor snarled and moved to aim his gun at Teddy's heart. Storm steadied him with a glace. No matter how mad Taylor was over the slur on his beloved mother and her heritage Storm was not going to let him finish what she'd started.

She'd been planning on drawing the fight with her uncle out, making it physical and beating him to a pulp before she put a period to his pathetic existence but listening to him spill his vitriol put an end to that plan. While he was focused on Taylor Storm pulled her gun and took aim. Just before she could pull the trigger, the force of a blast spun Teddy in a 360 and threw him to the ground stone dead. Storm looked up at the open door to find Matty looking slightly shocked and dazed, silhouetted by the hall light.

"I let him live the first time and it was up to me to finish the job." He choked out. "When I heard him run the same vile game as he did in Wibeaux I couldn't take it. I had to kill him." Matty was clearly shaken and scared his sister was going to be mad at him for killing Teddy instead of her. Storm went to her brother and took the gun out of his shaking hand. "He tried to break me since I was 12 years old and he almost succeeded."

"It's ok Matty. I understand. It's over." Storm took Matty into her arms and hugged him, let him sob on her shoulder. He always had been the more emotional one. "It's over big brother. Everything's gonna be fine from here. It's finally over."

"Storm!" Vince called as he ran down the stairs. "We need to talk."

Matty stood up and wiped his face, regaining his composure.

"What is it Vince?"

"We found them, and your mom's shaken but ok. Your sister though Storm, we can't wake her up. It doesn't look good." Vince hung his head with the bad news.

Storm pushed Vince out of the way as she went tearing up the stairs calling her sister's name. She found her mother sobbing over Tabitha, it having been months since the two were allowed to be in the same room. Storm dropped to her knees beside the bed and threw her head back in a silent scream. She couldn't have failed her sister twice.

Or could she?

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure_

_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders_

_I'm never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it_

_Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter_

_I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to_

_I'm supposed to set an example_

_I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em_

_If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em_

_**We all fall down like toy soldiers**_

_**Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win**_

**_But the battle wages on. -Eminem _**


	40. things are not always as they seem by CH

A/N I took this chapter from Princess and she let me, lol. And so she'll be going next unless she's too busy. Hope you all enjoy and I hope what I did isn't too dumb. The recent stress has got me feeling a bit as though my ideas aren't going so well with this story, lol. So if they don't work, we may be changing them and redoing the chapter after it's posted. Not sure, but just to let you know, lol. Onto the story..

"Get an ambulance in here. NOW." Strom collapsed by her sister, tears falling freely. Storm held Tabitha's weakened hand and the next couple of hours flew by in hazed whirlwind.

"You need to be seen by a doctor." Vince sat beside her in the maroon leathered waiting chairs, twiddling his thumbs, nervous of getting yelled at.

"No, I'm fine." Strom sighed, her chin held up defiantly. Vince could tell she was a beaten woman, physically and mentally. Her focus was in those three emergency rooms, curtained by the double steeled doors she was staring at.

"Ok, let me know if you need anything." He replied simply, not testing her or wanting to upset her. From the corner, he watched as Matty and Taylor talked from admittance, their eyes on Storm the whole time they did so.

"Just hold me." Storm whispered, putting her head on his shoulder after he put his arm around her. He was so gentle and so careful, she loved his way of being a thug but yet a gentle man.

"Storm, wake up. Brian needs you." Matty walked over, a few hours alter, after letting her get some much needed rest. He was kneeling beside her, close to her as to talk in secrecy. Her weary, redden eyes from lack of sleep popped open and she's nodded, taking a minute to get moving. Her body was stiff and hurting.

"What's wrong, Brian?" She asked quietly, seeing him standing outside Stacey's door, hands in his pockets. Then she heard Stacey scream. "What the hell are they doing to her?" She started for the door.

"A spinal tap. They can't or won't give her any pain medicine. She's too close to a coma." Brian looked down, not wanting to look at Storm. They heard another high-pitched scream, though throughout it, Stacey's voice would give away and sound hoarse, as though it was going to give you. She sounded so miserable, Strom began to pace as she thought.

"Gawd, I shoulda been there to save her sooner." Storm ran a hand though her hair after there was an eerie silence initiating from Stacey's room. This scared her more than the scream itself.

"Storm, I am sorry I was an ass. I wasn't going to set you up, you gotta believe me. For what its' worth, I'm really sorry." Brian looked her in the eyes, looking sincere and at the same time, sad.

"It's your blood. I understand." Storm nodded, her throat tight as they wheeled a pale, no white, Stacey out. She was restrained by her wrists and her eyes were closed. They followed the nurses and the gurney she was on to the Icu unit where they were told they could wait by her side for a while.

"Stacey, look who's here." Brian coughed, choking up as he saw the reddened hospital sheet that she was laying underneath.

"Take me home." Stacey whimpered, a single tear escaping her closed eyes as she laid there , no longer fighting the restraints that she hated so much.

"Can she get some pain medicine?" Storm asked, irritated at seeing her suffer, frowning at the nurse to intimidate her.

"She had as much as we could give her. Anymore and she might quit breathing on us." The nurse didn't look at Brian or Storm but kept writing down things on her chart.

"Be discreet would you please, when you're talking like that? This girl ain't goin nowhere so if ya don't like your job, quit. But when you're here, suck it up." Storm growled. "Don't act like you want them to die off." She hissed in a whisper as the nurse neared her, out of Stacey's hearing.

"Storm? What are you doing here?" Stacey attempted to left her head, licking her dry lips.

"Came to see you, Blue eyes. Why else?" Storm kneeled beside the bed as Brian wiped tears resting at the corner of his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't walk anymore, Storm." Stacey said, drifting in and out of contentious.

"Annastacia Morgan O'Connor, wake up. You will walk again or I'll personally kick that ass of yours. You can't give up on me, I won't let you." Storm chided, try ingot not sound too harsh but harsh enough to get her point across.

"Is Brian still here?' Stacey asked, straining to turn her neck in the neck brace. This made her frown and give a cry of frustration. Her left, swollen, black eye attempted to open but she gave in and laid back. "Can you ask him to leave for a few minutes? I know you got other things to do and I'll hurry." Stacey promised, making Storm confused why she was acting like this, so out of character for her.

"Yeah. He left. And you should know you are important to me and I got time for you, always." Storm informed and corrected her, pulling up a chair. She made sure to smile for Stacey's' benefit. "Talk to me." She tired to hide the wincing with every move she made, to hide it, to not make Stacey worry.

"I know I'm just a problem for you to correct and then you're leaving." Stacy said, her voice flat.

"Why would you say that?'" Storm's eyes widened as she was caught off guard.

"I don't know. I want to stay with you, Storm. I used to anyways. I thought you thought of me as your sister and now I know I'm' just business." Stacey broke down into tears.

"Stacey, that's not it and whoever is feeding you that bullshit needs to be shot." Storm stroked her hear, making Stacy cry more.

"You only came back to get at Carter. It had nothing to do with me." Stacey sniffled, her head pounding.

"You got it all wrong, I'm a be round for a long time. You'll have to beg me to leave." Storm joked, hopping tat was true. She felt so horrible she was wondering if her own pain was because she was dying. She opened her eyes to find Stacey glaring at her.

"I know a lot more than I used to. I just don't want to bother you. But that's besides the point. Mia was there, Storm. Did you find her? Is she around?" Stacey asked, sighing , exhausted panic coming out in the tone of her voice.

"Stacey, she wasn't there. WE had that place staked out and I personally searched top t bottom. You were do dehydrated and beat in the head, could you have been delirious? I'm not dismissing what you're sayin, I'm just asking." Storm tried to be as blunt as she could but in a gentle manner. She had always been so close to Stacey. Often closer than her and Tabitha for some odd reason and she didn't wan to upset her.

"Yeah, I shoulda known." Stacey choked out in a soft voice, taking a deep breath, feeling pain as she did so.

"Known what?' Storm asked, herself stretching to ease the throbbing of her own body.

"Carter said you guys didn't care about me. It was just revenge you hunted for. To find him, not me." Stacey stared at the ceiling.

"Hold up. I came to rescue you. Yeah, I won't lie, revenge was on the agenda too. But he was mentally tearing you down and messing with you." Storm sighed, trying to get a grip on herself. She fought to remember the head trauma was likely the reason Stacey was being like this and the pain was another driving force of the accusations and hurtful words. She attempted to remember Stacey's person security had been violated and she was only trying to deal.

"Why don't you believe me then?' Stacy's big blue eyes, both now wide open, clouded with bright tears, making Storm's heart want to crumple.

"I'm not saying I don't, Stace" Storm whispered, stroking her hair to try to get her to sleep." I promise if she is, I'll take care of it. Let's keep it between me and you for now and I'll find out for sure. Capise?" Storm asked, looking as convincing as she could to reassure her friend. Stacey made a giggling noise, making Storm look amused. "What's that for?' She asked, relieved to see Stacey smile and attempt to be somewhat normal.

"You said capsice like some mobster." Stacy smiled weakly, her eyes looking up at the many monitors that lay above her head.

"Ha, Yeah. You feelin okay?" Storm asked, startled by the sudden beeps of the monitors that were attached to her chest.

"Uh huh. I can't feel a thing. How's Tabby?" She asked, looking tired now.

"I don't know. I do know she wants you to get better so you two can cheer again." Storm fought back tears at the mention of her sister. That led to thoughts of how she was and a flashback into Storm's already mentally tortured mind. Her thoughts were disturbed as all monitors went off into a shrill, continuous beep and the line she glanced at was flat. A team of nurses and doctors rushed in, two franticly puling he towards the door.

"Out." The make nurse pushed her as he ordered. Storm baled her fist, fighting, clawing to get back to Stacey's bedside.

"What's goin wit her? Make her wake up!" She yelled as two more nurses pushed her out, shutting the door on her.

"What happened?" Brian walked down the hall, Leon, Dominic, and Taylor right on his heels. Storm let her tears escape and folded her arms as she fought to find a voice. This was really all too much for her.

"She..just was fine …she said she couldn't' fee any pain.." Storm shook her head. Taylor wrapped his arms around her forcefully, and though she fought hi, was forceful enough to keep her in his arms. She sobbed uncontrollably. Taylor looked lost as Matty walked up to them both. They both looked scared out of their minds. Not once had they seen Storm loose full control. Until now.

"Storm, get a grip. Please. Your mom's awake and tabitha'll need you too." Matty looked around , then whispered as unnoticeable as he could. He didn't know what to think of her this way and he was more than concerned. Storm flipped him off, her head still buried in Taylor's tan, suede trademark coat. "Come on, Sis, let's go get a cup of coffee." he held out his hand and arms though he was an escort.

""Don't kill eth boy, he's just worried bout you." Taylor whispered in her ear that was covered with her curly locks before he let his grip on her loose. This made her smile a slight bit and she left, no words spoken.

"Talk to pops lately?' Storm asked, 15 minutes later after they had sat down. She hated to be the one to break the silence but she had to know if Benny has said anything about her.

"Nope, this is your deal. I'm respecting your orders." Matty admitted with a shrug, then grinned as he added, "Boss." She leaned over and slapped him but laughed too. It almost felt like old times.

"I'm proud of ya." Storm took drink of the drink, savoring the warm liquid and caffeine it held, though secretly wishing it was a Pepsi.

"How so?" Matty asked leaning forward closer to her as if to make sure he had heard right. No one in his family had ever told him that.

"You came to finish Uncle Teddy. I know that wasn't easy on you." She ruffled his head affectingly.

"It wasa piece a cake." Matty shrugged as he leaned back, stretched, and cracked his knuckles.

"You forget, I know the real you." Strom raised an eyebrow as she smirked at his lie. He had gotten better at the lying but even so, he couldn't fool her.

"And I know the real you. And I'm gad you made it thru all this shit even if Tay and me didn't have the faith we shouda had." Matty sighed remorsefully.

"Its aight. I know none of you think I can run the family business but one day I'll change yo minds." Storm vowed, finishing up her coffee.

"You already did, Storm." Matty flashed his 'baby' grin that Storm loved him so much for.

"Good. One down and Benny, Tay and the rest of the world to go. I don't ever give up." She laughed determinedly.

'Tell me soemthin I don't know." Matty nodded, then looked deep in thought. "Pops, he's just…you're his only daughter….he loves you, believe it or not." Matty was interrupted.

"NO, I'm not. You're the smart one of the family and not even you could see that Tabitha is a Demarett." Storm smirked, shaking her head. She had to laugh , though holding her side, when Matty's eyes widened so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hands up over your head, O'Connor." A police officer yelled as Brian stood outside with Jesse, who was finish in up a cigarette. Brian shot Jesse a look and a nod to head inside. Jesse hesitated at first but at the fear of being arrested, he did so.

"Is this another test?" It ain't funny. I don't got time for games like this." Brian swore, purely annoyed. He grimaced as he was patted down.

"Where's she at? WE want the info. We're onto to you and her, so fess up." A cop Brian knew as Landon ordered as he cuffed him tightly.

"Dude, what are you talking bout?" Brian asked, an amused grin on his face. He found t very odd that Storm would bother to test him again and ata time like this. He thought on that and realized this was more than likely the read deal as he was shoved into the back of a car.

"Brian, we are not dumb WE know Storm Demarret is around this town, somewhere." The argent turned around form the front, making Brian's face drop and show shock.

"I thought you retired, Bilkins." Brian shook his head, keeping his wits about him.

"Not a matter to you right now, O'Connor. Nice to see you but tell me where she's' at." Bilkins kept a hold of Brian's blue eyes and his gaze.

"She's already outta town as far as I know. All I care about is my sister and she just flat lined. I should be up there." Brain shook his head, disgusted at being here rather than with his only filmily he had left.

"Then who was the girl you were talking to?" Bilkins asked skeptically.

"That's Tabitha's sister. Tabitha is a friend of Stacey's'. Stacey is from Miami, and I don't know who she is. I know I suck as a parent but I do the best I can." Brian shrugged, not braking his gaze. He knew if he looked away, Bilkins would know he was lying.

"Already gone, huh?" Bilkins asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah." Brian nodded, sure of himself. " Can I go? Please? I need to be there for Stacey." Brian looked up at the eleven story building the black, unmarked car was parked in front of.

"Let him go." Bilkins sighed. Before Brian got out, he put a hand on his shoulder for emphasis. "Call,, me if she contacts you. She's a dangerous person, Brian." he said in all seriousness and with a frown.

"I remember the briefs. I know she's bad news. I'll help you out I she does." Brian reassured him." I'm still lost as to why you would think I know her, but I can't care right now. I got to get up there." Brian shrugged, shaking out his wrists form the tight cuffs.

"Just take care of your sister." Bilkins waved as the car pulled away.

"DID you rat her out?" Vince asked in a hiss as soon as Brian stepped off the elevator.

"No, Vince, I didn't. She set me up again." Brian grumbled as he made his way to Stacey's room at a fast pace.

"She's stabilized and resting peacefully. Jess told us what happened." Dominic said, trying to get Brian to relax." Relax." he nodded.

"Yeah, I would if I almost didn't get arrested and drilled." Brian sat down, sighing. Stacey lay there, her hands folded across her chest on clean, white crisp sheets. Brian shuddered at the casket position she was in.

"She's trouble, Brian." Dominic muttered as he sat on the opposite side of Stacey.

"Trouble or no trouble, she earned my trust and respect." Brian admitted as Mia walked in, leaning down to kiss her boyfriend.

"How she doin?" Storm walked in, feeling better after a hot shower, being doctored and in a change of clothes.

"Stable." Dominic and Vince answered as Storm stared at Mia, remembering Stacey's accusation.

"How ya doin. Mia, right?' She asked, Mia nodded, her cheeks flushed.

'Better now that she's okay." Mia answered, folding her arms as Storm continued to stare at her, making her uncomfortable

"Yeah, I think we all are. I just want ed to check back on her. If she wakes up, page me." Storm checked her watch, then looked at Vince and then at Brian.

"No problem." Brian obliged and got up to followed out. "Storm, cops pulled into an unmarked car .I told them I didn't know your name, but why pull that shit now?' Brian asked, incomplete confusion.

"I didn't." Storm looked worried.

"Look, I told them you already left town. They don't know what you look like and I told them I don't know where you were. If you need my help, I'm down. For whatever. Just to let you know. I appreciate you doin what you did." Brian said earnestly, then stuck out his hand.

"Cool, I appreciate that. You're aright too. I'll be wit my sister if you need me." Storm said, as the two walked down the hall.

'Here, ii had these made up. Jess and I, that is. In case they come to question you." Brian handed her three leather id holders complete with her, Matty', and Taylor's id pictures.

"Thanks." Storm replied, shocked at his niceness.

"I changed up the fingerprints, and you guys are all clear. All old records are gone in this state at least." Brian grinned mischievously.

"Thanks, it's appreciated." Storm smiled back. She felt a head rush and Everything spun around her and she found herself panting to breath, event hat hurting.

"Get a doctor!" Brian yelled to the crew, as they were only yards away from Stacey's room. "Storm, talk to us." Brian thumped her limp wrist, then noticed her breathing was even more labored.

"Go help him, Dom. I got Stacey." Mia looked horrified at the scene in the hall. Dominic hesitated bit did as she asked.

"What's goin on?" Stacey asked, her good eye opening to see Mia sitting beside her. She attempted to scream but Mia covered her mouth.

"Shh. Storm's hurt. They don't need to worry bout you right now. Relax. You are fine." Mia cooed, making Stacey want to scream more. She didn't and looked at Mia in anger.

"She okay?" Stacey asked, the last statement dawning on her.

"I don't know. I think she's' quit breathing. Oh me gawd, they jus covered her up in sheet." Mia said after craning her neck to see the happenings in the hall.

"No, she's not dead. Mia, please tell me." Stacey begged, choking literally in her throat, the tube only have been removed a while ago for where they had intebated her.

"Stacey, I'm so sorry." Mia's eye s watered up. Stacey began to fight to move and twist, the restraints making her growl irritation and frustration.

"You're lying." Stacey tired to move, the struggle making her exhausted.

"Yeah, you are right. I am." Mia nodded, taking Stacey's hand in hers. "You shoulda kept your mouth shut cause eventually she will die, Stacey. Have a great sleep. You won't be able to wake up to open those pretty eyes anymore." Mia said, taking off the cap of a syringe with her mouth. She pushed the clear liquid in quickly." No use screaming. It's working fast. Night, night." Mia waved as Stacey's eyes closed, rolling in the back of her head. The monitors went off yet again and Mia called the nurse, frantic.

"What happened?" Leon rushed in to find Mia crying.

"She…I don't know…God, Leon. how's Storm?" She asked, holding Leon closely.

"It's ok. It's not your fault" Leon held her close and walked her out as the doctors again rushed in Stacey's room. It seemed like hours passed before the crew was back to learn about Stacey.

"Storm has a punctured lung that caused her to bleed internally." Vince informed the crew, who was now all nerves.

"O'Connor?" The doctor came walked in out and Mia squeezed Brian's hand for strength as he got up to go talk to the doctor.

"I'm her brother." Brian sighed, looking and feeling older than he had ever felt in his entire life.

"She's in a coma. WE honestly don't know what happened, but she's likely to be a vegetable for a very long time. I would consider taking her off the respirator. Her mind isn't with her body and I'm sorry." he doctor sighed.

An: Ok, when I wrote this I had no intentions of doing this but it happened. It's a round robin and everyone picks their own thing to do,hence the whole fun of it so I did what I just did, lol( a very wise person told me this) LMAO. (TEMPEST). Temp, don't shoot me too much, lol. I know you like Mia. Girl. you know i got lovefor you and im jsut giving you shit, lmao. Seriulsy, i m sory if i shokced the hell outta you both. Princess, your up next and I can't wait to see what you do with it. bites nails. Sorry if it is too much drama and if it is dumb. I'll blame it on stress if you don't like it. Catch you all later and Happy holidays to you all!love cheer


	41. Never by Princess

**Never  
**

Matty and Taylor were sitting in the waiting room waiting for Storm to join them. The doctor had told them that she had passed out and just needed sleep. She was going to be fine. When she walked into the waiting room she received hugs from everyone but Brian. He was in with Stacey.

Storm walked into Stacey's room and saw a nurse pulling up the sheets. She was making the bed. Her mind started racing. _She was dead? How could she die? _She ran a hand roughly through her hair and spoke. "What happened?"

The nurse looked up at her and smiled. "Who are you looking for? Oh that darling little girl. Well she has moved on."

"What do you mean moved on? How did she die? And how the hell can you say it like that!"

"Well dear, she was rolled into another room…We needed this room for another patient. So if you don't mind."

"Wait…so she didn't die?"

"No…are you feeling alright?" Storm nodded her head and walked back to the waiting room. "What the hell happened to Stacey? How did she end up in a coma? What the fuck happened when I was sleeping!"

A groggy Brian walked into the room with Mia by his side. Mia was petting his arm with a sympathetic look on her face. Brian saw Storm sitting in a chair and said,

"How are you feeling?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's Stacey?"

"She's in a coma." Mia piped up still at Brian's side.

"I didn't ask that. Where's her room?" Brian shrugged off Mia and nodded for Storm to follow him. He stood in the doorway as Storm walked past and to Stacey's bed. She brushed a piece of hair out for Stacey's eyes and sighed. She quickly squeezed Stacey's hand and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Storm turned to face him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"My sister."

Storm crept into a hospital room to see her sister, Tabitha, hooked up to machines and so many wires all over her. She walked over to a chair and sat down next to her sister. Tabitha lay there not moving. She looked so peaceful…So calm. Oblivious to the fact she was hurt. _Why her? _Storm let a single tear fall but kept strong. She would never let them win. Never.

A/N: Hey guys! sorry for the short update but im updating on my birthday! lol Hope you all had a great holiday! Please Review...its my birthday! lol -Princess


	42. The Drunken Cheerleader

**Puzzling Pieces**

By -_TempestRaces_

Ch. 42 –**The Drunken Cheerleader**

* * *

**And even though the battle was won I feel like we lost it.** –_Eminem_

* * *

"I want her moved." Storm walked out of Tabitha's room a half hour later and breezed into the waiting room where the team all sat. The guys all looked haggard and drawn. All had several days' worth of stubble, for Dom this included the beginnings of an obviously fro-y head of hair and for Vince this meant he had an honest to god beard, and everyone had bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. Everyone's clothes were obviously days old and had been slept in more then once. Letty's eyes had dark circles and her hair was limp. She looked like she had lost some weight in the days that Stacey had been missing and then in the hospital. In short, everyone looked like shit. Everyone but Mia, Storm noted with a narrowing of her eyes. Mia who was still fresh and looking pretty well rested.

What if Stacey had been quite coherent when she'd made her claims against Mia? Why was Brian's girl looking so fresh when Brian looked like death warmed over? Shouldn't Mia have been by his side the whole time? So in short shouldn't she look just as ragged as the rest of the team?

"You want who moved?" Brian asked.

"Stacey. I want her moved into Tabitha's private room. There's another bed in there and I want Stacey in it within the hour. I'm putting 24/7 guard on both girls and it'll be easier to do if they're both in one room with only one way in."

"Why are you putting them under guard? You killed Carter and Teddy." Matty asked, curious what his sister saw as a threat now. "What are you guarding them from now?"

"I used my powers of persuasion to force the hospital to do a blood test on Stacey with a full work up for all kinds of drugs and poisons. She didn't go into this coma because of her injuries. It was drug induced. They just gave me the results. Someone poisoned her with an overdose of some drugs that are only available to doctors and people in the healthcare profession."

"What!?" Brian jumped up out of his seat. "Who would want to do that?" Brian started to cry. It just about broke Storm's heart. One thing was for sure, she was not letting him pull the plug on Stacey, no matter how much his broken heart told him it was the only thing to do. She walked up to Brian and put an arm around his shoulders since it was obvious that Mia wasn't going to comfort him. She was still sitting in her chair with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"I don't know Brian. I really don't know who'd be sick and demented enough to want to do this to a 16 year old child but I make this promise to you. When I know who it was she," Storm recovered quickly, "or he is as good as dead. I promise you."

"No one poisoned Stacey." Mia said, looking nervous to Storm, who was use to looking for the signs. She simply looked upset to the rest of the team. "She was drugged by that Carter Verone guy before you found her. The tracks were on her arms when she was first brought here. He was drugging her."

"Yeah, the tracks were there and he was drugging her. But there was no fresh track for this shot. It was given to her via her already in place intravenous drip. Plus Carter was using assorted tranquilizers and psychotropic drugs on her, not drugs that would be poisons outside the proper medical settings. Teddy knew that Stacey had to be coherent in some way when they tried to bargain with me or any deal would be off. Medical scientists can tell now how long the human body has been metabolizing drugs and these ones were only in her body for about 5 minutes before she passed out. You'd think someone with your medical background would know this stuff." Storm cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation of why Mia didn't seem to know things a premed student should.

"Well, I did know but those kinds of tests are expensive and they wouldn't normally do them on someone as already in danger as Stacey was. They'd normally just write her coma off as being due to her other injuries."

"Well, money's no problem at this point Mia. My family's got lots of it. Another thing we have lots of is pull. You would think you would've been pointing these tests out to Brian right away so he could decide if he wanted them done on Stacey. I'm sure he knows that since she's like a sister to me I'm not gonna let her go without over him not having the money to get her the best care there is. I've known this girl longer then he has and Brian knows that I'll make sure she gets the same care as Tabitha. But now, who would know how to administer the drugs, and know which drugs to use, and would even be betting on doctors not bothering to run the right tests to find the drugs, and have access to Stacey alone during the time I blacked out?"

Mia's eyes got big. Dom stood up.

"Where are you going with this?" He snarled, incensed that Storm was almost implicating his sister as the person who'd drugged Stacey.

"No place. Just pointing out the inconsistencies. It's just part of how I was raised. Like a reverse cop almost. Look for details, memorize them, and figure out what's out of place and what's out of ordinary, make plans and implement them."

"Well, you better not be thinking that my sister would do this to Brian!" Dom was far from ready to let it go. "She took up for Stacey when no one else would in our house. There was a time that Stacey was acting out so bad we all wanted to send her away. But Mia convinced the rest of us to give her another chance for both Brian's sake and Stacey's own. So don't you try to tell us my sister did this!"

Storm held up her hands in supplication. Everyone could see that it was a mere gesture. The contrition never reached her eyes. "I'm not implicating anyone yet. Just like the cops I don't make accusations until I have concrete proof. But I'll get my proof."

Storm and Vince shared a look. It was hard to discount what Stacey had said when they now knew the girl had been drugged, in the hospital, by someone with the knowledge of what to use and how to give it so it was almost impossible to detect after she'd told them that Mia had been drugging her in Carter's house.

"I hope you do because there's some sick bastard in this hospital that did this to my sister." Brian tried to keep the peace. He couldn't believe that it would be his Mia who would have drugged Stacey but he wasn't willing to get into a fight over it when everyone's emotions were running so high. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get Stacey moved again into your sister's room?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Storm answered and walked away. Brian followed.

Taylor leaned over to Matty. "You know that Storm shouldn't be running around like this yet right? She just signed herself out of this hospital herself from her busted ribs and punctured lung."

"You tell her to sign back in then." Matty's eyes clearly gave away the fact he wouldn't dare.

"Hell no! I'm not getting in a fight with her right now. She's riled enough."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Vince said as he stood up from the uncomfortable hospital chair and cracked his back.

"You think she'll listen to you any better then she would to me you go right ahead." Taylor sneered.

"I don't order her to do what I say, I ask her to listen to me. I express the fact I'm concerned for her and wish she'd slow down and point out facts why. You think you'd know by now that this girl doesn't do orders. But she does listen to logic and as much as she'll never let on she likes knowing people care about her."

Matty looked pleased with the answer Vince provided but Taylor just looked more angry. He watched as Vince left the room.

"I had a better plan to make Miss Arabella slow down." Taylor looked smug.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Matty asked, curious. The rest of the team looked on, equally curious.

"I called Benny. He's coming down."

"You called my father? Taylor, you idiot." Matty was clearly not happy. "What'dya do that for?"

"In all honesty he was already coming down anyway. He wants to see if Tabitha really looks as much like him as Storm said. But if anyone in the world can control Storm its Benny."

"This is either gonna be really bad or really interesting." Matty sighed and leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed. He loved his father, but the old man and he never saw eye to eye. Matty was far happier seeing Benny on holidays and at family meals then in a business sense. He'd never been so happy as when he'd gotten his job with NBC and had been able to totally turn his back on the family business.

Taylor looked at Mia. He picked up on the same nervous anticipation that Storm had. _Interesting_, he mused.

xox

"I don't care how inconvenient it is. I want her moved and I want it done now!" Storm informed the duty nurse in her most intimidating tone of voice.

"Honey, I don't know who you think you are but nothing in this hospital happens because some spoiled child wants it to. Um um um." The large, older black woman looked back down at her papers and was clearly sending the message that she considered the matter closed.

"I think I'm Storm Demaret. I'm sure you've heard of my father, Benny." Storm said in one of her nicest, sweetest voices. One of the obviously fake ones. The woman looked up, recognition dawning in her eyes.

"Now Storm, the good nurse is just doing her job." Brian said quickly, not wanting to terrorize the hospital staff.

"I'm sure she is. And now she's just gonna do it and move Stacey. Aren't you," Storm checked the woman's name tag, "Bernice?" The woman still looked shocked and unsure what to do. "Listen, I'll level with you. I had the girl's blood tested after she flat-lined ok, and it wasn't an act of god. It was an act of man. Someone poisoned her. I'm worried they'll try to finish what they started or that they'll try to do something similar to my sister so I'm gonna put the girls under my own personal guard. It'll be easier to do if they're in one room. Plus they're best friends and being together might do both of them the world of good. Ok?"

"How do you know she was poisoned?" Bernice asked, calmer when Storm slipped into her normal personality.

"I have the results of her blood workup here." Storm handed them over.

"Someone gave her a mix of Alpha blockers, Beta blockers, Ace Inhibitors and Angiotensin II Receptor Blockers. This is a cocktail of open heart surgery drugs. Does the doctor know she's been given all these drugs?"

"No, because I didn't know what they were. But can you have her moved and then inform her doctor right away?" Storm asked Bernice. She was playing to the woman's sense of being in control of the situation and was really just glad the woman now seemed to be on their side and willing to help them with Stacey.

"Of course." Bernice pushed her call button and two orderlies and a nurse appeared within seconds. "Miss Stacey O'Connor is being moved to Room 333 right away. Go do it right now please."

"Yes ma'am." The nurse answered and led the orderlies off. Bernice picked up her phone and paged Stacey's doctor. He arrived at the nurse's station a moment later.

"What is it Bernice?" He asked, impatiently. "I was finally getting a bite to eat."

"We're so sorry to interrupt your dinner." Storm said, sounding truly sorry. For that whole second. "I wasn't aware your meal was more important then a person's life." She snarled sarcastically. Bernice shot her a quelling look.

"Now, Dr. Smith had been pulling a 48 hour shift because of a bad car accident on the I90 so let's cut him a small break ok?"

"I'm sorry." Storm answered immediately and meant it. She knew what it was like to see death and destruction all around her so she really felt for the doctor. But that didn't change the fact that in the moment Stacey getting help was more important then Dr. Smith's sandwich.

"It's ok. I do understand families get cranky when loved ones are sick. What's this about?"

"The young lady _somehow,_" Bernice accented somehow just out of her own shock about what Storm had done, "had a complete blood workup done on Miss Stacey O'Connor and the results are very off Doctor."

Doctor Smith took the results of Stacey's test from Bernice and looked them over. "My god, she was given enough of these drugs to stop her heart forever and to severely cripple the blood flow into her brain. It's a wonder she's still as alive as she is. She should have gone into a total state of shutdown by now. We need to start counter measures right away. Who would have drugged her like this?" Dr. Smith was obviously very upset. His eyebrows were drawn together and his eyes flashed fire. His lips were pulled into a tight line. "And how did you get this test done. It's not that I'm not glad about it but this test should never have been done on Miss O'Connor. We just attributed her condition to her severe head trauma and the large amount of tranquilizers in her blood when she was admitted. Turns out all those tranquilizers likely saved her life by keeping her systems slowed down."

"I pulled a few strings to get the test done. I had a hunch is all." Storm shrugged with her answer and looked away, writing off what she'd done as nothing. She looked back at the doctor when he stood staring at her instead of moving. "Don't you have some counter measures to enact?" Storm snapped. Most kinds of emotions that weren't anger related made her uncomfortable. She didn't deal well with gratitude or compliments.

"Yes. In any event, thank you young lady. You might have given us a chance to bring Stacey back around."

"Doc, what are the odds she'll be ok?" Brian asked, trying not to allow his hopes to rise.

"I'll know more when I get her under treatment. I'll hold a conference with you when we've done what we can."

Dr. Smith took off down the hall, calling into offices as he went, assembling a team of the best to work on Stacey.

"I owe you another thank you Storm. I was so upset I never even thought to investigate foul play." Brian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I should go tell the team we might be able to save her."

"I wish you wouldn't." Storm said, hating to do what she had to do to Brian when he was already dealing with so much.

"Why? They need to know. They're just as worried about Stacey as I am."

"Brian." Storm paused and sighed. She looked at her boots and thought for a second, feeling Brian's eyes on her, boring into her. "I'm almost positive I know who did this to Stacey."

"Who?" Brian asked in shock.

"Mia."

"You're crazy. You're fuckin insane. Mia wouldn't do this to Stacey. She loves her. She loves me. Why would she try to kill my sister?"

"Listen to me, ok? When I passed out who was left alone in the room with Stacey?"

"Mia, but…"

"And when did Stacey go into her coma?"

"While she was alone with Mia but…"

"Who has the medical information to mix the drugs, know that they wouldn't be tested for, and to hide the fresh tracks by using the IV?"

"Mia. But she didn't do it."

"Maybe she didn't, but Brian there's something else you should know."

"What?"

"When V and I found Stacey she implicated Mia. She was totally heartbroken over it. It was clear that Mia's breach of trust was one of the worst things that happened to her while Carter had her. Stacey was quite convinced Mia was in the house drugging her."

Brian mussed his hair and swore under his breath. "You want me to believe the woman I plan to marry tried to kill my sister?"

"What I want you to do is just not tell the team that Stacey's condition might be reversible. V was there when Stacey told me about Mia. If you want to talk to someone about this talk to Vince. I'll find concrete evidence who did it, be it Mia or somebody else. If we tell them that Stacey's gonna be fine then the person who did it might decide they have to try again. I'm gonna put one of my men in their room at all times but still, I don't want to take any chances we don't have to."

"Ok. I'll go along with this for now. But I don't believe Mia could do anything like this. She's the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met."

"Ok, ok. I wish it wasn't her too you know. I just don't have any other suspects yet. If Stacey does wake up I can question her further."

"God I hope this works. Storm?"

"Yeah?" Storm asked, preoccupied. Her mind was already running a hundred miles an hour trying to figure out plans and procedures for cracking the rest of the mystery.

"I'm glad Stacey has someone like you on her side. I know I haven't been the nicest to you but I'm really grateful that you keep working for her to get better anyway."

"I can't let anyone else down Brian. I won't let Carter and Teddy win from the grave."

"I sure hope not." Brian gave Storm a tense smile and headed back to the waiting room. Storm headed to room 333 and peaked in.

xox

Benny 'Chains' Demaret inquired at the main desk of an upscale hospital as to which room Tabitha Miles had been admitted to. He was told Room 333 of the Intensive care ward and winced. Taylor had been right to call him. If the doctors had her sister in the ward made for people who still only had slim chances of ever getting better Storm was likely about ready to snap.

Benny boarded the elevator and hit the button for the 10th floor with a sigh. Daughters were both a wonderful blessing and a horrible curse for their fathers. When they did the same thing as your sons you worried about daughters nonstop. When daughters got hurt you fussed over them but when it was sons you told them to suck it up and be a man. No one ever told you what to do when your daughter sucked it up without being told and wouldn't let you fuss over her hurts. When sons dated the wrong women you knew it was just a phase. When daughters dated the wrong men you wanted to start shooting things.

As many times and Benny had railed at fate for giving him the curse of a tomboy daughter who had ended up talking him into letting her train to take over his role in the mob when he was too old to carry on, he really knew that his Storm was a blessing to him. A strong woman who, despite her bad attitude, nearly always had someone else's best interests in mind not her own. Often they were his, even more often her brother's, and a close third her business.

He'd asked her once why she didn't look out for herself with the same zealousness that she did her brother. Her answer had shocked him at the same time as it had been pretty much what he'd expected. She told him that her Karate training had taught her that to be the best warrior she could be she had to rid herself of ego. She hadn't succeeded. But she'd come close enough that when it came to friends and family she did tend to put their interests ahead of her own.

The elevator chimed his floor and the doors swished open. He strode past the nurse's desk like he belonged and the woman there didn't even look up. He walked down the corridor labeled as rooms 300-399 and started reading numbers. When he reached the room with the closed door and his old friend and employee Tony stationed outside the door he knew he'd arrived.

"She in there?" Benny asked Tony, knowing there was no need to name who.

"Yeah. Has been for an hour now."

"Her sister's room?" Benny asked, not ready or willing to call the younger girl his daughter.

"Yeah. That and her friend Stacey from Miami too. Not lookin good for either of the little ones boss."

"What's she doin right now?"

"One of her dancin things last time I checked." Tony frowned, not understanding what he'd seen. He knew it wasn't dancing but he didn't have words for what it really was so he called it dancing. Benny chuckled.

"Ok, I'll take over here for a few, why don't you go grab a bite? Take an hour or two, the girls'll be fine wit me."

"Sure thing boss." Tony left jingling his keys and Benny cracked the door. He found her still doing her 'dance thing' which was really the katas from her Karate. She was doing Tekkie Sandan, the only one to which Benny had ever bothered to learn the name. Storm did it so much he'd gotten use to the movements. She called it a fire kata and it made sense his daughter should like it so much. She'd proudly informed him once upon a time that she was a true Leo, with both her sun and moon sign being Leo. Something that was quite rare but also explained so many of her personality traits. Benny watched Storm do her thing, her eyes closed as she listened to her headphones in her own world.

He settled in for a long haul of just enjoying watching his little girl. No matter what he ever said to her she was his pride. The fact that he'd raised a woman like her mostly on his own filled him with the emotion. All her flaws were his, many of her strengths were his or things he'd given her too. She was the child to carry on the family legacy so many families wished for and never got. He watched as she stood up out of her kata and went over to a seat between the two beds that were pushed closer together then most hospital beds.

Storm sat in the chair that was in the middle of the space between the two girls. First Benny took in the very battered blond girl in the bed closest to the door. She looked nothing like Storm so that wasn't the infamous Tabitha. He allowed his eyes to roam to the other bed.

In that bed was a girl who could be his Storm at 16. It was like stepping into a time warp. There were no outward signs of damage to Tabitha. She looked like she was just in a deep peaceful sleep.

Storm picked up the right hand of Stacey and the left hand of Tabitha after taking off her headphones.

"So here we all are. Together again. Now if you two would just wake up so we could get to the fun. This hospital stuff is pretty boring. They wanted to keep me in longer but I signed myself out. What good is lyin around anyway? I mean my ribs ain't gonna heal better just cause I'm flat on my back instead of walkin around ya know? Bet you guys are gonna wish you were over 21 when you wake up too cause you can't sign yourselves out. Sucks to be you guys."

Storm laughed out loud but Benny saw the tear slip down her cheek.

"But don't be in any rush to grow up girls. Take it from me. Being an adult sucks ass sometimes. Hangin out with you guys was some of the funnest stuff I ever got to do. I mean, growin up in New York as a Demaret ain't all it's cracked up to be. Guys chase ya just cause of what they think you can do for them and girls hate you for having all the advantages and all the guys after ya. You two are lucky to have each other and I'm gonna make sure that when you're both better you get to stay together. I think Mama'd be ok with the idea of living in the big house with me right here in L.A. I'm not so sure I wanna go back to New York now. I can go there for a few weeks at a time to do my thing and then come back here. I'm apart from the people who're important to me too much either way. It's either you guys I'm missin or my pop and Matty."

Benny frowned when his daughter revealed her tentative plans not to return to their home state. He needed her at his right hand side now. He was too use to having her there to count on to go without her now, especially with Teddy dead. He could deal with things while she gadded off to various hot spots to work and play, but it was only because he was always sure of the fact she'd be back.

"And you guys need to get back to cheering. I miss takin yous to games. Remember that one time that the two of you thought it would be a great idea to have a few drinks before the big meet? Vodka in Pepsi, you little freaks. My good Russian vodka that Vanya gave me a few days before wasted in Pepsi. I still can't believe they put that picture of the two of you holding up the Pepsi cups up for the camera with 'the choice of a new generation' underneath in the yearbook. I bet they didn't know the cups had booze in them. But that just makes it even funnier now that I think back on it." Storm smiled softly, lost in her memories.

"It seems like it was so long ago now but it was only really what, 7 or 8 months ago? And then because both of you were more then tipsy Stacey messed up and cradled out of the pyramid too early and that made Tammy fall from her place one level higher. So both of you land wrong and break arms. I couldn't believe that the two of you managed to each break an arm, Stacey her right and Tabitha her left. And in the exact same place at that. But anyway I knew both of your mom's would flip if they found out before you got sobered up so I took you to the hospital."

Benny couldn't help the smile that crossed his face hearing the tale. From the sounds of things both Tabitha and Stacey were just like Storm when she'd been their age.

"And of course you both smelled like booze and the doctor called you guys on it and was gonna call your moms. So I had to say I spilled one of my drinks on you and that was why you smelled so bad. Then I get shit on for driving drunk. If I hadn't somehow convinced him I'd only had the one drink that mostly got spilled on you guys I woulda ended up arrested. Me with the illegal car, daughter of a…Well, we won't go there now will we?"

Benny looked up and saw he was no longer alone at the door. A man with a shaggy beard and equally shaggy head of hair had joined him at the door and was smiling faintly over the scene.

"You know one of them?" Vince asked the older man in a whisper, not knowing who it was.

"You might say that. You?"

"The blond girl lives with my family. Her brother Brian is a…Friend of mine. What about you. How do you know them?"

"I'm the older one's father."

"You're Benny 'Chains'?" Vince asked, slightly under whelmed by Storm's dad. He wasn't exactly what Vince had been expecting.

"How'd you know that?" Benny looked at Vince calculatingly and Vince saw the reason why the man was so feared. It was clear in his eyes.

"Um, Storm and I've been working together."

"You'd be 'the punk' that Taylor bitched about on the phone to me then would you?"

"Is there an answer that won't get me shot?" Vince asked with a sheepish smile.

"If I know anything about my daughter it's that she'll do what she wants if I like it or not. Taylor's always has his own take on Storm and he made her happy for a time so I let it go. I always knew they'd never last but Storm's the kind of person who has to make her own mistakes to learn from them. So I'm more willing to let her go her own way and take her word for things. However the story I hear about you and some booze and Stacey at a certain cabin worried me."

"I'll never forgive myself for that, but Storm's keeping me in line now. I've hardly had anything to drink since that happened." Vince's honest shame was clear to see.

"Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it but it sounds like you've learned your lesson. Storm likes you. I can tell from how she talked about you on the phone. Even if she did just call you someone helping her find Stacey. Do we know why the girls are still in comas?"

"I don't know about Tabitha but someone drugged Stacey again after she got to the hospital. She was doing ok but then Storm passed out and during those five minutes while we were taking care of her someone drugged Stacey. Storm's working on who it was but we have our suspicions."

"Do me a favor?"

"Of course." Grateful for how easy he got off in meeting Storm's dad he was more then willing to grant the man his favor.

"Just go tell her someone is here to see her. I don't want to surprise her in the room."

"No problem." Vince walked into the room and up behind Storm. He could see the trails from her tears across her cheekbones. He'd heard most of her story and it almost made _him_ want to cry for all she'd had and lost. He'd heard about a different woman, one he'd only seen glances of. One who'd known how to play and just have fun for days at a time. He wanted to bring that woman back all the time. "Hey." He said softly and started to kneed her shoulders. She looked up with a tired smile.

"Hey yourself. Took you long enough. Where's my lecture about slowing down and taking care of myself? I've been waiting on it for awhile now."

"You're some smart aren't you?" Vince chuckled. "Your brother and friend did send me to beg you to take some time to take care of yourself. We're all worried about you Storm."

She rested one of her hands on top of Vince's where it still rested on her shoulder and took a moment to enjoy the contrast of the size and texture. "I'll be fine." She stood up out of her chair and came around it to stand in front of him. "But I would be willing to let you take me home for a few hours." Storm raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I'm sure we could find a few ways to relax." She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. "I have a few ideas for what you could do to relax me I could share with you on the way to my place." She went for his exposed shoulder.

"Um." To say Vince was uncomfortable with knowing Benny was watching was putting it mildly. He had to stop her before she started something they'd both regret. "Your father's waiting on you out in the hall."

"My father? You must be mistaken."

"Nope. He asked me to come in and get you because he didn't want to surprise you in front of the girls. I gather Taylor called him."

"Taylor. I shoulda known." Storm started to plan tortures for Taylor that were painful enough to fulfill her need to hurt him back. Vince leaned down so he could whisper in Storm's ear.

"You given out rain checks?"

Storm laughed at the playful look on his face. It was just what she needed to hear before she went to face her father. "Oh yeah. I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok. Storm, you really do need to take some time off now that you have the girls here safe under trusted watch."

"I know. Soon. I'll take a few days off soon."

"Ok."

"You stay and watch them while I go talk to my dad?"

"There's only one place I'd rather be."

Storm left the room and met her father in the hall. It was obvious from his discomfort he'd heard every word. Unable to help herself Storm threw herself at her father. It was like a humongous weight had been lifted off her now that her father was around. It was proving that no matter how good she was she wasn't ready to fill her father's shoes just yet. She was glad he was around to do what he did best for awhile. _Be the boss._

"Daddy!"

Benny caught his daughter in his arms. "Storm! You don't look like shit."

"Who said I did? Wait don't answer that, Taylor of course. I'm gonna string him up by his nuts and rub honey on him and make sure that he's in a bear rich environment." Storm snarled and Benny laughed at her.

"He was right to call me Storm. You're been running yourself foolish over this."

"I had to. Now that I have a crew to guard the girls and they're home I'll be able to slow down."

"When you comin home?"

"You mean to New York?"

"Where else is home?" Benny asked with a smile.

"It's starten to feel like home here pop. The girls, mom." Storm trailed off.

"This Vince punk?" Benny asked softly. Storm actually blushed a little.

"Maybe." She didn't want to be talking about this with her father.

"I haven't seen that look on your face since you were running around with Taylor behind my back and you thought I didn't know."

"Pop!"

"I'm just sayin. I think I like that Vince guy. What's his last name?"

"I don't know." Storm answered honestly. "It never came up."

"He as Italian as he looks?"

"I think so."

"Good. Come and fill me in one what my daughter has been doing."

"I already told you about pretty much everything I've been doing."

"Not you, my other daughter. The drunken cheerleader."

Storm took her father's hand and started to lead him to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. She knew the girls were safe with Vince.

xox

Vince sat down in the chair that Storm had just left empty. He looked from the blond child to the girl with dark hair. Because she'd been too busy to touch her hair up it was plain that Storm's hair would be the same colour as her sister's when it grew out. They were the spitting image of each other. Vince hadn't gotten a good look at the girl when he'd found her in Carter's house.

"God knows I'll never tell you this when your awake Stace but I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. I know you never really believed me when I said I was sorry the first time and then when I kept trying to get you in shit with Brian I sure wasn't acting sorry. But I really am. It'll kill your brother if you don't get better. Storm too. She needs you to wake up and tell us what happened to make you black out. I think when she takes care of this she might get to be normal again for awhile and we all need that. She's hard to take sometimes in large doses when she gets obsessed about stuff."

Vince leaned very close to Stacey so that if anyone was listening they wouldn't hear what he was about to say.

"We believe you 'bout Mia. Storm and I know you're telling the truth. But Brian won't believe us if you don't wake up and tell him yourself it was her who drugged you when Storm passed out. I know you can do it blue eyes."

He sat back in his chair and sighed. There was a knock on the door a minute later and he looked up. He was looking at a picture of what Storm would look like in her early 40s.

"Hello." The new woman said softly and took a few tentative steps into the room.

"You must be Storm's mom."

"Yes. I remember you from the house. You're the friend of Storm's who found us."

"Yeah, that's me." Vince was clearly uncomfortable. He stood up out of the chair. "Why don't you sit for awhile? I promised Storm I'd stay with them til she got back but I can stand."

"Thank you. I'm Cara Miles-Demaret by the way."

"Vince."

"Has there been any change in the girls?"

"No. Did you see Storm at all today?" Vince asked, wondering if she was going to let her mom in on the issue with Stacey.

"No. She's been so busy since this all happened that I haven't seen her since we put Tabitha in the ambulance. I'm worried to be honest. I never knew she was working for Benny like she is. She seemed so changed when I talked to her on the way here in the ambulance."

"Yeah, it worries everybody but she's really in her element."

"While she looks like me she got her father's personality. Both of them are so sarcastic to hide their true feelings."

"Yeah." Vince agreed with a smile.

"Where _is_ Storm?" Her mother asked.

"Gone with Benny for a cup of coffee."

"Benny is here?" Cara stood up, agitated.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Very much so. He might see Tabitha."

"So?"

"He doesn't know that she's his daughter. I mislead him about it so he wouldn't take her from me. He's going to be so angry."

"He was pretty upset actually. Storm told him by accident on the phone days ago."

"Oh no." Cara started to weep.

"Listen, from what I hear he's mellowed out with age a bit. Why don't you go down to the canteen and meet them. I'll stay here with the girls until one of you comes back."

With a nod Cara left the room with a resigned look on her face. Vince sat back down to wait.

All he could figure was he must have nodded off in his chair. He woke up to someone croaking his name softly over top of crying.

"V." He heard again just when he'd convinced himself he was dreaming. He sat up and looked around. Much to his surprise one of Stacey's eyes was open.

"Stacey!" He stood up.

"Where's Storm?" Stacey asked even as she cried.

"She went for a walk with her dad."

"Did you mean what you told me?"

"Mean what?"

"That you and Storm believe me?"

"Yeah. We do. I'll call your doctor."

"Can you call Storm first? I want to talk to her before they tell Brian I'm awake."

"Sure kid." Vince took out his phone and turned it on. "Not supposed to use this thing in here ya know?" He winked and Stacey giggled. It was a very good sound to hear. He texted Storm, need you upstairs and waited for her to crash through the door. He didn't have to wait long.

"What? What's wrong?!" She cried out as she ran up to Vince.

"It's good news baby. Calm down." The endearment slipped out and he wondered if it was the right thing to say. Since she didn't flip out he figured he was ok.

"Well?"

Vince pointed.

"Hey Storm." Stacey croaked out.

"Oh my god! You woke up." Storm strode over to Stacey's bedside. "You feelin ok? Any pain?"

"Yeah, lots. I have the worst headache and my legs are all tingly."

"I'm getting your doctor."

"Can we talk first? Please?"

"Five minutes."

"Ok. I'm sorry for how I made you feel when you walked outta my room."

"Kid, you don't need to be sorry about that." Storm brushed Stacey's hair back behind her ears.

"I do. And she made me think you died. She told me they pulled a sheet over you before she put the stuff outta the needle into my IV line. All the time I was out I thought you were dead. I wanted to die too cause it was all my fault you even got hurt. And I tried to make you feel bad about," Stacey's good eye flicked over to Vince briefly but he didn't notice. Storm did. "Things."

"Shush kid. I'm too tough and ornery for someone to kill. I'm fine, and everything that was said was said in high emotions. I know that kid. You were never a duty to me. I was here to save you long before I ever found out about Tabitha and mom right?"

"Yeah."

"I tried to keep your ass outta sling with Brian long before any of this shit went down too right?"

"Yeah."

"That's all because I wanted to. Not because I wanted to find Carter."

"Storm, why were you after Carter?"

"Um."

"Did he hurt you? He was always making remarks about how I whimpered just like you and cried just like you."

"Yeah kid, he hurt me once upon a time. You sure he only smacked you around a bit when he had you?"

"Yeah. He did more to you didn't he?"

Storm only nodded.

"I understand why you wanted to kill him then."

"I wanted to kill him first and foremost for messing with my famiglia and that includes you. I got my revenge on him for what he did to me right after he did it."

"How?"

"That's nothin for you to sweat kid. Just know he paid for it over and over and over again. I'm gettin your doctor now."

"Ok." Stacey sighed then yawned, her conversation talking all the strength she'd built up. "Storm?" She called softly.

"What?"

"You believe me about Mia right? Vince said you did but you really do right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna trick her into admitting what she did is what I'm gonna do. Again, nothin for you to sweat."

"You won't let her near me will you? I can't really move much and I can't defend myself." Stacey's tears started leaking down her cheeks again.

"I don't intend on letting her know you even woke up. If Brian or someone takes her in here pretend you're still in a coma and just remember she won't ever be alone with you. I have one of my men in the room any time someone visits you guys when either me or Vince isn't in the room too. I'm not gonna let anything else happen to you kid."

"Ok. Night."

"Night kid, get some rest."

Storm and Vince left the room to find Tony back at his post talking to Benny and Cara.

"What is it Storm?"

"Stacey's awake. Keep it on the very low. No one is to know but the doctors and her brother who will be instructed to keep it to himself." Everyone nodded.

They got the doctor, who checked Stacey over. His news wasn't all good. He held a small conference with Brian, Storm and Vince after he was done with his tests.

"Some of her vitals still concern me. The fact that she was so coherent when she was conscious is a very good thing but she's not out of the woods."

"We want you to keep the fact that she woke up at all from everyone who isn't in this room doc." Storm made her request in her no options tone of voice.

"Why?"

"Because the person who drugged her is still at large and I need time to catch them, make them slip up and reveal themselves."

"I can't argue with that logic."

The three left the doctor's office.

"I still can't find it in me to believe it was Mia." Brian sighed.

"Brian, Stacey begged me to keep Mia away from her. She said Mia told her I was dead, that I died when I passed out and then slipped the drug to her while we were all out of the room, while you guys were workin on me. How would she have made that shit up?"

"I don't know but you're gonna have to prove it to me before I'll believe it was Mia. How do we know Stacey wasn't delusional from drugs?"

"She wasn't and this is what we're gonna do…" Storm started to impart her plan to trick Mia into revealing what she'd done.

AN: Go Cheer, it's your birthday! I turn it over to you.


	43. Just when you thought it was over

**Fate is a force to reckon with…**

Sorry to take so long, lol. I know it's been a bit. Yo, if you are liking or loveing as I am, this story and the character of Storm, go to and check out the story of Storm written by Tempest. It's a great piece of work and one of my faves and if you like this one, you'll love that one! Take care to all and hope the new year is goin off to a good start for you all! CHEER

"Storm, are you okay?" Storm's mom walked in, tears running down her face. Storm got up and hugged her, knowing why she was likely crying.

"Are you okay?" Storm kissed her mom on both cheeks and took a long look at her, realizing she had missed her more than she had before.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk with your dad and settle some things. I'm so proud of you." Her mother smiled, taking in Storm's ghastly white appearance. "You need some sleep." She scolded, lightly, making Storm roll her eyes.

"I will. I got to take care a few more things yet." Storm looked from her mom to her dad, noting the tension was already thick.

"Storm! We need you upstairs!" Matty came dashing in, his cheeks flushed, as he had been looking around for her.

"Gotta go, Pops, Mom. I'll be upstairs." She said, not wasting any time.

"It's Stacey, not Tabitha." Matty said as they rode on the elevator.

"I'll kill the bitch if she was left alone wit her." Storm's heavy accent was coming out in her threat, making Matty laugh at her. She saw the doctor coming out of the room and almost tackled him.

"There you are. I was expecting you to be here soon." The doctor smiled, making Storm want to laugh. He led her in Stacey's room. "She had a small setback. We do know she's paralysed, but not to the full extent. She started to drop in her vitals and the amount of stuff she was given is still a threat. She almost crashed on us. I need to know if you can keep her awake and talking for the next twenty-four hours." The doctor asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Someone else can, not my sister. She needs to get some rest." Matty objected, earning a dirty look from his own flesh and blood.

"I don't mind as long as she's awake but it was your sister here who asked me to only inform her of Stacey's progress and it's your sister whom Stacey seems to respond best to. She's been through a lot and I want to make sure she doesn't slip into a coma. The threat is very real and she is very close to slipping back so I'll let your sister make that call." The doctor looked at Storm, who seemed to already have her answer.

"I'm fine and I can keep her up for 24 hours. The kid is so hyper she's likely to be the one keepin me up." Storm laughed, looking at Stacy he, her smile somewhat disappearing. She didn't look very awake and she had tuned paler than before, which for Stacey, who was whiter than the typical white girl, that was pretty scary. She also noticed how skinny she was now and how she looked just pure sickly. Storm felt her heart ache and all the week's events catch up to her.

"I don't care if you think someone else can do the job, I just thought you seem to be so interested in her care and it was you who saved her life." The doctor said, not liking the deathly looks he was getting from the guy, Matty, in his long black leather trench coat.

"No, it's fine. I appreciate it. Thank you." Storm waved off his concern, pulling up a chair to Stacey's bed. Matty grabbed her arm in anger and dragged her outside of the room.

"HAVE YOU FUCKING LOST YOUR MIND?" He asked with a frown, almost stunning Storm as though she had been slapped in the face.

"Get off it, Matty." Storm warned, backing up into the corner, not wanting to hurt him. The lack of sleep and the pain was enough for her to do some serious damage and she didn't trust herself, nor did she want to hurt her brother.

"Storm! Please. Get some sleep, and then talk to her. Please." Matty begged, the desperation in his voice oddly making her smile. He really and truly cared for her and it was nice to be loved, though it wasn't said in so many words. "It's not funny, Stormianna." He pointed at her sternly, then, not able to keep from laughing or keeping a straight face, he grinned back at her.

"You never could yell at me, Matty." She stuck out her tongue at him, making him laugh and roll his eyes.

"Too bad dad is busy with mom." He admitted, as though their dad could make her listen. Then he turned serious at the statement he had just made. The fact the both of them, the whole family, was here in the hospital scared Storm shitless, she knew it made them all vulnerable but then it also made her happy, with high hopes trailing behind the happiness. "Storm, I hate to ask, your ass being almost delirious and all, but do you think they might get back together?" Matty asked, his eyes locked on the floor.

"I don't know. Who knows how Pops will be to her." Storm answered honestly, one of her better traits. Being honest was something a lot of people couldn't do and the fact it came so easily to her was something she was happy about.

"You think it's okay if I see Tabitha? Since it seems I'm really her brother?" He asked, making Storm nod.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good thing." She asserted as she took a deep breath and fought the urge to yawn.

"So, since I'm in there, why don't you try to get some sleep?" Matty asked, trying once more to get his sister to take a break, even if only a small one.

"MATTY! Stop, please." Storm threw up her hands in frustration, pissed that now Taylor was coming towards her, no doubt to double team with Matty to make her rest or whatever it was they wanted her to do.

"Hey guys. Storm, you look like shit." Taylor said, as usual not choosing his words so wisely.

"Thanks. Reminds me, this is for you." She hauled off and punched him in his arm, making him look at her in shock.

"WHAT the fuck what that for?" he asked, rubbing the arm.

"You told my pops I looked like shit and called him here. You lucky I got bigger things on my agenda right now." Storm growled, her shaking her head, almost spitting at him.

"Someone had to tell him the truth and I am bonded to him by contract so he is my boss, ya know." Taylor rubbed his head, trying to find something to change the subject.

"Well, then, when he leaves and I'm sure he will soon, you betta head on out with him. I gotta get in there." Strom sighed, irritated and torn at the same time. She loved how Taylor stared at her, how he looked, she loved him deep in her heart, yet he couldn't ever act just like a normal man. It was always business and never taking her seriously and with her it wasn't going to fly like that. If only he could change, she mentally thought, her hand on the door as she headed in to see her sister and Stacey. Stacey was awake, though crying.

"Aw, Girl, what's wrong?" Storm asked, sitting on the chair she had pulled up earlier.

"Nothin." Stacey lied and Storm could see through her automatically.

"Come on, tell me or I'll have to kick your ass and it might hurt." Storm warned, not a smile to her face, making Stacey laugh as more tears spilled down her sunken in cheeks.

"It's just … My best friend is over there in a coma, you look like you feel awful, My brother's fiancé tried to kill me, and I can't walk. IS that enough?" Stacey sighed, looking exhausted just from her thoughts.

"Ok, yeah, I can give you that it is." Storm was quiet for a minute. "But, You were in a coma too, and you are awake and talking to me, right?" Storm asked, raiding an eyebrow, making Stacey nod. "And me, you should know by now, that I'm fine and always am. You can't argue with that , right?" She asked, laughing at Stacey look at her like she was lying.

'I guess. I just don't think you are superwoman. I mean, I do..' Stacey said, realizing her words had come out wrong.

"Yeah, you betta tread lightly, Blondie." Storm laughed, ruffling her hair, making Stacey apologize. "And Mia, we'll handle her. I got a plan but I am waiting until the doctor tells me you are feeling much better, not just a little better. And you will walk again. I'll have the best doctors in the world at your side and I know you well enough that you won't give up cause I know you have to have things your way and being paralyzed isn't exactly your idea of a good thing. AM I right?" Storm asked, now letting Stacey process her words.

'I guess…" She trailed off.

"Nope, not acceptable. I want a yes, Storm. You are right, I will work my ass off and things will be okay." Storm grinned.

'You want an awful lot, don't you"" Stacey grumbled, trying to frown.

"Yeah. But at least I can admit it, right?" She asked, yawning for the hundredth time in the last two minutes.

"That's true. You should get some sleep." Stacey said, making Storm look at her.

"Level with me here. Do I look that much like shit that everyone feels the need to tell me that?' She asked, staring down her friend, though in a non threatening way.

"No, we all just love you and if something was to happen to you, we couldn't deal." Stacey smiled, not able to find strength to giggle.

"So, you having any pain?" Storm asked, leaning back, seeing Stacey's eyes tear up again.

" A little. They won't give me any pain medicine." Stacey tried to move, getting frustrated and then grimaced in pain at the little movement she did mange.

"Yeah, it's not good for you anyways." Storm said, not wanting to tell her how long she was going to have to stay awake. The knowledge would just make it that more unbearable.

"Knock, knock." Brian knocked on the door, making Stacey jump. Storm again felt bad that even in her own hospital room she had to be scared and worried.

"hey. Just the person we wanted to see." Storm said dryly, though trying to not be offensive with her tone.

"Stacey, how ya feeling?" Brian asked, sitting on the other side.

"Ok, I guess." She mumbled, not looking him in the eyes. She felt to bad for him. Brian looked a little confused as to her odd behaviour.

"Storm, can we talk? I'm getting ready to take off for the night." Benny rapped on the door, at the worst possible time, she scowled as her the thought crossed her mind.

"Yeah, I'm comin. Go easy, Brian." She said, getting up. She stood at the door frame, listing to him as her father talked. It was another one of her traits, the multitasking.

"Stacey, I know you think it was Mia who did this…" Brian started, looking for words.

"Brian, she did it, she really did. I want to prove it to you but I want to be wrong, too." Stacey said, turning her head and looking away.

"She wouldn't do that, Stacey. There's no way." Brian tired to make his sister look at him, desperate to change her mind, not wanting to believe her.

"Brian, I know how much you love her, that's why I'm not gonna be hurt that you're choosing her side over me." Stacey sighed, breathing fast, her anxiety getting the best of her.

"Stacey, calm down." Brian frowned, almost yelling in fear of her getting herself to worked up.

"First you disclaim what she saw and now you are yelling at her for something she can't help? Get out of here if you can't do nothing but upset her." Storm ordered, coming back in, angrier than when she had left.

"I'm not trying to upset her and I'm not leaving. I'm her brother." Brian locked gazes with Storm.

"Well, if she was my sister and I claim her as one, then I would be trying to digest the things she has tried to tell you." Storm shot back. The nurse came in, frowning.

"You two take it outside and settle it." She said, taking Stacey's blood pressure as she made her request.

"We will do so. Stacey, I'll be right back." Storm said, glaring at Brian as she talked.

"I'm not saying I don't believe her…." Brian was interrupted. Taylor and Matty, who had been keeping vigil outside the room for Storm's sake looked at the two, then Brian, as if to question if he needed to be shit down to leave her alone.

"Better let her handle it, I guess." Matty said, keeping a watchful eye on the two.

"I will till she falls over, then I'm taking over." Taylor grinned, making Matty laugh too.

"You're not saying you don't believe her but what, Brian? You just said and I do so quote, it couldn't be Mia. What the hell you call that?" Storm asked, her voice raising somewhat.

"I'm just saying. Look, I'm her brother." He said, and ewes again interrupted.

"Then fucking act like it." Storm snapped, shaking her head, tired of his dodging the actual issue.

"I do, thank you. You come in here and think you have all the answers and can tell me how to handle things with my sister and it's not like that." Brian's eyes flashed with anger, making Taylor get up from the chair he was sitting in. Matty grabbed his arm, shaking his head no, not yet.

"Did you tell Mia that she was awake?" storm asked, her eyes on him, glaring as though all her hate was on him.

"NO. I dint'." Brian said, not looking her in the eyes.

'You did. You fucking did, you son of a bitch." Storm accused, puling out her gun. Matty and Taylor both jumped up at that. Brian held his hand s up, looking shocked.

"I didn't." he said, looking at her as if she was nuts.

"Storm, what ya doin? This is a hospital. They have cameras and police." Taylor reminded her.

"Really? Thanks for the info. Like I didn't know. He's the one willing to let his fiancé kill his sister.' Storm said, clicking back the hammer, ready to fire.

"Let's all just calm down…" Brian suggested, making Storm laugh, which scared him all the more.

"Calm down? Brian, Stacey is laying in there, her own hospital room and is scared someone is gonna try to kill her. AGAIN. And yet you want me to calm down when it's your fiancé, you who happens to be her brother and you don't even have the balls to believe her? And I'm the one who needs to calm down? You are twisted." Storm said, through gritted teeth.

"Put the gun down, please." Brian begged, swallowing, not trusting her for obvious reasons other than the lack of sleep.

"So, tell me, Brian. You willing to let Mia go in there alone with your sister? How much do you trust her?" Storm asked, hoping for his sake he answered truthfully. Matty shot her a look, only one they could understand by them being so close to say he was onto her idea.

"Yeah, I am. I'm almost positive she wouldn't hurt her. She's the one who took her in and yeah, Storm, I'm sure." Brian nodded. Matty slipped past Brian unnoticed and went into the room occupied by his sister and Stacey. Stacey sat up, looking at him, wide eyed.

"Hey, how ya doin? I'm Matty, Storm's brother." he held out his hand, making Stacey nod and seem to settle back down. He sat beside her, looking at her and how scared she was. She was easy enough to read, he thought. He could see why his sisters had taken to her so much.

"Nice to meet you. I heard lots bout ya." Stacey smiled, relaxing.

"So, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to be hiding in the closer if any one comes in here and I want you to know I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" He asked, running his fingers over his lips and nodding.

"Why you say that? Is Mia gonna come in here?" She asked, though, calm.

"Maybe. But I'm here and things will all be fine." Matty soothed as only sweet Matty could. Stacey yawned, her eyes getting heavy. He called his sister on her cell. "It's a go, Storm. I'm in here and I'm hiding in case she tries anything." He said, his voice low.

"Kay, thanks. I know I can always count on you, dear brother." She smiled, hanging up, gun still in hand, Brian still a hostage of some sorts. "Ok, you win. We'll do it your way. If she does anything, kills your sister, it's on your hands, not mine. You walk her in there and you find some reason to leave. Let's just see who is right." Storm challenged, making Brian relax as she put up the gun, hidden again by her long coat that was her trademark, much like Matty's.

"Thank you. I just want a chance to prove…."Brian started. Storm held up her hands, interrupting him yet again.

'Save it til it's over, ok?" She asked, getting more than cranky at this point.

"Hey Storm! How ya feeling, Baby?" Vince asked, the Toretto crew waiting in a downstairs waiting area. He hugged her and then handed her a Pepsi.

"Aw, how sweet. Thanks." She kissed him on the lips, the whole crew watching and loving their reactions. She watched Mia out of the corner of her eye as she got ready to tell them Stacey was going to be okay.

"Your welcome. How you feeling?" Vince asked, looking her up and down.

"M'eh. I'm ok. Good news, guys. Stacey's gonna be okay." She said, noticing Mia get up and walk to Brian.

"Can we see her? Is she awake?" She asked, rather normally and as though she was truly happy. Brian looked at Storm and then smiled at her.

"I don't know about awake but Brian can take you to see her. Only two at a time." Strom nodded, trying to relax her stiffened, defensive body. It was just normal for her to be on stiff mode when her or her family was threatened. She sat down on Vince's lap and tired to pay attention to the talk of the group, her heart not in it.

"You sure you're okay? Your hands are like ice." Vince said, concerned as he stared into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go for a walk." She said, after getting up and pulled him up with her. He grinned somewhat boyishly and followed, waving to the group.

"Look at that, Ol' coyote got himself a girlfriend." Leon teased, making them all laugh.

"Talk to me, I know something's bothering you." Vince put his arm around her as they walked down one of the hospital's many long halls.

"I need you to find a reason to go get Brian and to leave Mia alone with Stacey." Storm sighed, not wanting to go in there to disrupt Mia in case she tired to do something.

"Now?" He asked, and she nodded, downing her Pepsi. It was the best thing, the only thing she had put in her mouth the whole day. "Ok, I'm on it." He kissed her and left, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks." She said softly, sitting in a chair to rest her aching and hurting body.

"Hey Brian, the nurse needs you, man. Some paperwork stuff. I tried to tell her you were visiting…" Vince said, sticking his head in the door.

"Okay. I'll be back. I forgot to fill out the admission forms. If she wakes up, tell her I'm gonna be back as soon as I can." Brian kissed Mia, his stomach in knots. She nodded and smiled. His phone rang as he walked out the door. "Hello." He answered, not getting a reply. He shrugged and looked at Vince.

"What time is it?" Stacey asked in a whisper, her eyes opening and looking around. She could feel her heart beating in her throat and her head.

"Oh, you're awake." Mia jumped, covering her mouth in shear shock. She hid the needle of drugs she had just pulled out behind her back.

"Why did you try to kill me?" Stacey asked, her eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"Oh, poor Stacey. If you only knew how right Carter was." Mia stroked her hair, making Satacey pull away.

"What do you mean? You're scaring me." Stacey coughed, trying to be calm to let it all play out.

"I mean, he said you would take Brian from me and that's what you did. Tell me, Stacey? Did you mean to ruin our relationship?" Mia asked, looking fakely sincere.

"No, I didn't." Stacey shook her head as Mia played with the plastic IV line.

"I think you did. Carter knew all along how you were going to play miss innocent and always get your way." Mia held up the needle, squirting air out of it.

"No, Mia, you'll kill me. Don' t please." Stacey begged, really starting to panic.

"That's enough. Put the needle down." Matty stepped out of the closet and Stacey jerked the IV port away from Mia. Her back turned to Matty, she smiled at Stacey. Then she turned around to face him with a gun she had pulled out.

"Didn't think I would be armed?" She asked, pushing the medicine in the IV.

"Put the gun down and we cant talk about this." Matty held up his hands, inching towards her.

"There is no talking. She dies and she dies today." Mia said, looking at Stacey who was looking at her in shock and underneath the blanket bending the plastic line to make it stop flowing. "So do you. Then no one will have to know. I will be all cleared." Mia shook her head, her eyes on Matty.

"You are a little extreme." Matty took a deep breath, it not being the first time he was held at gun point. He held his gun aimed at her head steady, not yet ready to shoot her.

"You're the first to think it. I'm always the good person, nice Mia. No one ever really thinks if I get put off or looked over and ignored." Mia ranted calmly.

"We can change that. Just give me the gun." Matty said, inching even closer to her. She fired at Matty's hand holding the gun and then at Stacey point blank, then turned back to Matty and fired at him six times, each of the bullets that managed to hit him making his body jerk. Storm and Taylor walked in just in time to see her take the fifth and sixth shot. Mia then turned the gun on herself and fired it.

"Hell no. you little bitch." Storm drew her gun, not able to fire, her emotions getting to her as she watched blood fall on the floor. 'Get a grip.' She told her self once Mia had fallen and she had ran to Matty's body where he lay unconscious. Stacey's heart monitor went off and the room was rushed by a storm of doctor's, nurses, and other people.

"Storm…" Matty gasped as he lay on the floor in her arms, his blood covering her.

"What Matty? Talk to me. You can't leave me. You can't. I won' t let you." Storm rocked him, holding him close as he looked at her.

"She gave Stacey something else and I'm…" Matty coughed, looking like he was tired. " I'm sorry I let her down. I told her I would …" He stopped.

"Matty! Talk to us!" Taylor slapped his face as Matty opened his eyes.

"Matty, there wasn't anything you coulda done." Storm shook her head, as he looked at her with big, dark eyes.

"Matty! Open your eyes!" Taylor yelled, getting no response as the doctors put him on a bed and began to work on him.

"Miss, we need you out of here. Like now." A nurse touched Storm and pulled her towards the door.

"That's my brother! Get your damn hands off me, bitch." Storm pushed her away and made a dash at Matty.

"What he hell happened?' Dominic asked, pushing his way in, though being ordered to get out. "DID you kill her?" HE looked at Storm and Taylor.

"She shot herself." Taylor grimaced, hating to be in his shoes.

"Everyone out!" A police officer aiding the nurses and doctors ordered, his gun drawn as he separated the two.

"She didn't shoot herself, it was a damned setup!" Letty yelled, her mind on overdrive trying to deal with it all.

"You didn't see her, now did you?" A blood covered Storm asked, literally snarling. She stared at the door, not even an urge to knock Letty out as she normally would have had before. Taylor wrapped his arms around her and though she fought, he didn't let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brian O'Conner?' A doctor in surgical scrubs asked in the wearing groom quietly. Storm looked up, her eyes puffy and red. She got up and followed him. It was now four hours later and no word had been given on any of the three that had been shot.

"I think I can handle this." Brian coughed, not wanting to set Storm off.

"Like hell you are going back without me." Storm growled.

"Have a seat." The doctor sighed, looking rather grim.

"Is she okay?" Brian asked, not wanting to make small talk.

"She's got very little chance of making it, she's brain dead and comatose and we had to put her on a respirator." the doctor said, laying it all on the table at once.

"But she'll wake up, right?" Storm asked, getting up, feeling like she couldn't breathe.

"She might. Brain dead people rarely do wake up and even then we expect her to be a vegetable. The drugs injected in her system has made her heart very weak and I'm afraid 63 of it is damaged and the damage is irreparable." The doctor sighed as tears streamed down Storm's face and Brian's as well.

"What are you saying?" Brian asked. Knowing he was going towards something.

"You have two options. One, is to hope for a heart transplant. And even with that, she may still be a vegetable. The other is to turn of the machines." The doctor said, making Storm collapse.

"I'm fine." She grumbled as Taylor, Vince and a few other people rushed to her aide. "Get offa me." She yelled, shaking her head as Brian stared straight ahead, in shock.

"So, you think her chance is little to none?" Brian asked, making Storm lunge for him.

"You WILL NOT take her off those machines. I will fight you with every god damned penny I have, every ounce of any pull my family or I have, I will fight you, Brian. It's your fiancé's fault she's here and you shoulda listened!" Storm screamed, being held back by Taylor. She repeatedly lunged for him.

"I didn't say I was and you can do what you want, you think you can run the world." Brian yelled back, loosing his composure as tears streamed down his face. His face then crumpled and he sat on the sofa of the condolence room, sobbing.

"I obviously can't run the word cause if I could, psychotic assed bitches wouldn't be taking cheap ass shots at the people I love.' Storm grabbed for her gun, or where it woulda been.

"Stormianna." Benny walked in, cradling his daughter in his arms.

"Daddy, he's shot and they won't tell me what's wrong with Matty and they say Stacey is brain dead. Brian wants to take her off the machine. Please. Please, make it all go away." She begged, crying uncontrollably, the last days getting to her and her sanity feeling like it was long gone.

"Demaret?" The doctor called at that moment and Storm was like a wild cat escaping capture.

"That's my son." Benny said, his arms around his daughter.

"Well, we have him on the operating table. He's going to be fine after some physical therapy and some healing. He's very lucky. One of the bullets barley missed his lung and his kidney. Another did puncture his spleen but we managed to stop the bleeding. We'll be keeping him in ICU and we'll keep him heavily medicated so be prepared if he seems to be out of the knowledge for a while." the doctor said, looking at Benny.

"Can I see him, please?" Storm asked, her thoughts hopeful.

"Only for fifteen minutes at a time and one person at a time." The doctor said, with a nod. Storm took off for the ICU unit and didn't't look back.

"Hey." Matty smiled, his arm in a sling above his head.

"You look rough." Storm tried to be light-hearted as she looked at her still somewhat smiling brother.

"Yeah, I don't feel so good. I don't see how you keep goin Storm Girl." Matty admitted.

"I don't either. But all I'm concerned with right now is you." Storm gently hugged him, playing with his hair on his forehead.

"I let her down, Storm." Matty said, his face looking more sad than she had seen in a long time.

"No, you did what you could and if anyone could have done anything, It would be and I shoudla been there." Storm corrected him, gently scolding him for being too hard on himself.

There ya go Princess! Run wit it and get on it, lol. I leave it to you now and I know you're loving me for that, LMAO!


	44. Sweet Dreams by Princess

Sweet Dreams

By: Princess

Storm walked out of Matty's hospital room and sighed. She walked into the bathroom to look at her reflection. Once she was standing in front of the mirror she growled and slammed her fist into the glass. When she pulled her fist away she noticed little pieces of glass in her knuckles but brushed it off and stormed out.

Walking down the hallway, Storm ran into a random girl and muttered "Damn it…" she kept walking past the girl still in her own thoughts. The girl scoffed and walked off and out the door. The girl walked over to her green Rav-4 and got in. She reversed out of her parking lot without looking and sped out of the parking lot. She completely ignored the stop sign before pulling out and kept going. She had just pulled out as a white Hummer rammed into the driver's side of the car. The tires came to a screeching halt and the girl's head hit her steering wheel and bounced back.

Storm stood by the front doors of the hospital just looking out to the night sky. She heard some ambulances pull up with their sirens going. She moved out of the way as they rushed in a girl who looked 17 with blonde hair. She about took a double take when she realized it was the girl she had ran into in the hallway just minuets earlier. She followed them to an emergency room and watched outside the doors. They were using the paddles. Two young doctor's where arguing on if they should keep going. The nurse grabbed the paddles and one of the doctors called time of death.

Storm walked back to the waiting room just thinking about what she had just seen. _Amazing how life is so short…_Stacey's doctor walked into the waiting room looking around. Storm immediately stood up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked while eyeing him. He was breathing abnormally.

He sighed and shook his head, "Nothing…We…I…Where's Brian?" Storm shrugged her shoulders and repeated her question. The doctor shook his head and nodded for her to follow him. They stood outside of Stacey's room as he talked.

"We found a heart transplant." Storm about fell over but held on the door handle for support.

"From who?"

"I can't tell you that information right now but we do have one and we need to operate as soon as possible."

"Okay so do it."

"We can't."

"Why you just said you had to."

"We need her brothers approval."

"I'll get you the approval just get her ready."

Storm walked off and back to the waiting room to see no one from the team or from her family. She groaned in frustration and started walking to the cafeteria when she saw Brian in Mia's room holding her hand. Storm got pissed and stormed in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Brian jumped and looked at her but didn't say anything. "You're sister is about to get a serious operation and you're here with this bitch! Are you out of your damn mind?" She hit the wall and stormed back out into the hall. She roughly ran a hand through her hair and swore. Brian walked out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know better then to touch me." She growled without turning around. He sighed and took his hand off.

"I was just saying good bye."

She whipped around and stared into his eyes with a death glare. "Don't tell that to me to make yourself feel better." She walked off while letting Brian follow her to where the doctor was waiting with papers.

The doctor and nurses rushed Stacey out of her hospital room and up to the operating room. They had told Brian and Storm to stay out and wait in the waiting room. Brian went back to the waiting room to tell the team what was going on while Storm went back to her brother's room.

Storm sat down in a chair next to Matty's bed and sighed. He woke up to her sighing and he chuckled. "Can't get enough of me huh?"

Storm rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Stacey's getting a heart transplant…we don't know if she's going to make it through though."

He struggled to sit up and looked at her. "She's strong. She'll fight to be back with us."

"I hope you're right." She put her head in her hands and let silent tears fall. All of this was wearing her down. She got stood up suddenly and shook off the tears.

"What?" Matty asked while look up at his sister worried. She shook her head and answered,

"I'll be back…" She walked out and down the hall, just passed the room where the doctor's where carrying a blue ice chest from the girl's room whom had just died, and to the medical closet where they kept all the medicine. She grabbed and needle and barbirtuates. Getting an evil look on her face she put them in her pocket for 'safe' keeping. She walked down to Mia's room and made sure no one was in there. She smiled at her. She looked peaceful…for the moment. She pulled out the stuff from her pocket and injected Mia's IV with it. She heard the heart monitor start beeping meaning Mia's heart was stopping. She put the needle back into her pocket and looked at Mia. "Sweet Dreams." She whispered and slowly walked back out to the hallway with her eyes on Mia.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this update. Kay temp its all up to you chicka! hehe have fun!! Sooo Please review -Princess


	45. Cadillac Luck

**AN: If you're so inclined check out the song 'It ain't dark yet but it's getting there' by Bob Dylan. It sort of inspired this chapter in a lot of ways. So did my sister Cheer. I love ya girlie. Can't wait to see what you do with this next. And like cheer said I am writing Storm's history in another story called 'Velocity Shift' which can be found at **** if anyone is interested.**

**Puzzling Pieces**

**By **_Tempest-Races_

**Chapter 45 – Cadillac Luck**

**The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. **

**Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof.**

**-Richard Bach**

"Code Blue! Dr. Ellis to ICU room 300 Stat!"

The disembodied voice of some faceless nurse crashed into Storm as she stood in the hallway in a daze.

Code blue. Medical Emergency in the ICU.

Room 300. Mia's room.

She knew she had to get out of the area of Mia's room before someone put two and two together and she became their number one suspect. Not like she wasn't going to be anyway but she didn't need to give them more reason to suspect her. It hadn't taken long for Storm to start second guessing her actions.

The hospital atmosphere was oppressive as she strode down the corridor, none of her confidence lacking outwardly at least. Her stride was just as long, her face just as composed as ever. But inside things were different. The very air felt like it weighed a thousand pounds on Storm's shoulders as she walked back into the same bathroom she'd just left moments before. Moments that now felt like lifetimes. She leaned on the edge of the sink and stared at her face in the spider's web of cracks. She wasn't even sure she knew herself anymore.

Her reflection looked just like her soul felt. Split into a thousand pieces no one could put back together. There was no fixing her after what she'd done. _What had she done?_

She'd taken lives before. Hell, she'd taken Carter's and never batted an eye. She hadn't been losing any sleep over it either. Sure, she'd been losing sleep alright but not over what she'd done to Carter. It was just part of her job. In her world if someone messed with your boss or your property they knew the consequences. They expected to get whacked. Waited for it. If they killed you before you killed them then that was that. But if you killed them it was just what they had coming. You knew it. They knew it. It was the way things were, status quo. You both signed up for it when you signed up for the life. The world. There had always been two distinct worlds in Storm's mind. They had always been too distinct entities in Storm's life. Two separate places.

But in the world Storm found herself in now, the world she was inhabiting in L.A., the underworld she called her own, and the everyday world the 'citizens' inhabited were clashing. She found herself dealing with the characters of her world while the characters of the sugar-coated world on top watched. She didn't like to feel like a bug pinned under glass. She could feel them all looking at her, finding her different. The citizens knew she wasn't one of their number and when they looked at her it felt like they were thinking she should just crawl back where she came from. They knew she was one of _those_ people. The people who made their living off crime.

It wasn't supposed to be that way. The world where she could kill another human in the blink of an eye wasn't supposed to meet the world where she was someone's big sister, someone's idol and role model. She'd always kept them so separate. Distinct. But the thick black line she'd drawn in permanent marker between those two worlds had somehow been erased and a new line drawn in grey charcoal pencil had been added in its place and smudged.

_Blurred_. _The line was blurred._

She'd taken an innocent life. Ok, not really. Not in the strictest sense. But when it all came down to brass tacks it had been quite clear that Mia had been acting of someone else's volition not her own. The madness in her eyes had been clear to see at the end, but it hadn't been present when Storm had first met the dark girl. It had been added by Carter and his poison. Storm was quite aware of the venom Carter was adept at injecting into a person. She'd been subjected to it the whole time she'd known him, before, during and after the time they'd been dating. But she was lucky, and too strong for his mental games to have an effect. But Mia on the other hand had been suggestible and therefore susceptible to it.

And rather then take that knowledge and let life ride, Storm had decided to enact a little Old Testament justice on Mia, an eye for an eye. Mia's drugs had, in a technical sense, killed Stacey. So Storm gave Mia drugs to kill her. It wasn't her style and it even went against a lot of her morals. Twisted as they were her morals did exist in their own way yet she'd just acted totally against them. You let a guy know in subtle ways you were gonna whack him. Mia'd been unconscious when Storm had rung her death knell. Mia never would have seen it coming. Of course perhaps on some level she'd known she deserved to die for her sins, and had tried to dole out her own punishment with the same gun she'd tried to dole out Matty's for the sin of simply trying to save a 16 year old girl's life. Perhaps it wasn't fair that she'd killed Mia. It wasn't fair but in the strictest sense, at least in Storm's world it was justice and that was all she could cling to.

Not that Storm was even sure the drugs had worked. She'd injected what she thought was enough of them into the catheter in Mia's arm to kill a small horse, and she was betting the doctors wouldn't figure out what Mia had been given until it was too late, but it still wouldn't surprise Storm if they pulled a rabbit out of the proverbial hat and saved her anyway. There was nothing to do but walk tall and hold her head up. Admitting what she'd done to the team would only hurt them worse. Better they think Mia had died from complications then from Storm's hands. Telling them would only be to make herself feel better. To ease her guilt. She'd be able to put it in her past soon enough. Or so she told herself at any rate.

She left the bathroom after wiping the needle and bottle of drugs carefully clean and disposing of them in the biohazardous wastes bin in the bathroom beside the toilet. She headed back toward the waiting room in a pure aimless walk. It took her past Mia's room but the door was firmly closed. It didn't completely hide the noises coming from the room as the hospital staff worked to revive Mia.

_It's not dark yet, but it's getting there_.

Elsewhere some unknown nurse was telling Dominic Toretto about Mia, about the fact she might never wake up, that they might not even be able to keep her alive, that they didn't know what had made her crash, just that she had and they were working on it.

Only Vince was there to catch his friend as he fell to his knees in grief. They were left alone in a room, the three of them, as Dom cried brokenly for his baby sister and Letty wept for the woman she'd loved like a sister almost all her life.

Even Vince couldn't totally keep the tears in check as the three of them sat on the floor together, crying for Mia. Their friend, sister, team mother, and caretaker.

Would their little family recover if it lost Mia? Not as she was since Carter, but lost her as she had been? They could all see her at the counter of their little café waiting on customers with a smile. See her hair cloud around her shoulders and down her back as she primped at races. See her sunny smile as she served them breakfast every day and worried if they were getting enough sleep and food. Keeping the house clean and inviting. What would they do without Mia? And who was going to tell Brian?

_It's not dark yet but it's getting there._

Storm walked back into the waiting room to find Taylor all alone. She'd thought herself composed but seeing her childhood protector sitting in that room with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging down in fatigue brought it all back to her. There had been a lot of scrapes that Taylor had gotten her out of, rather then let her admit to her dad she was in over her head. How much of his current dejected state was her fault?

If she'd listened to Matty, to Vince, her mother and pop, _to Taylor_, would she had done what she'd done? Had she acted out of sorts because of her extreme fatigue? She'd never know because in true Storm fashion she'd disregarded all their advice and done what she wanted anyway. Never look before you leap, just dive in and do what feels right both feet first. She trusted her instincts much more then other people because she lived by them. There were times when her sixth sense was all that kept her from being in front of a hostile bullet. But she'd never allowed herself to get so run down. She couldn't remember the last time she'd truly slept the night through. It had been at least 72 hours since she'd even slept. The deprivation had no doubt thrown her normally finely tuned senses way off.

She must have made a noise because Taylor looked up to see her standing in the doorway with her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her eyes clouded over with her feelings. He just sat in his chair and stared at her, no emotion. She couldn't take it. It felt like he was condemning her for what she'd done even though he couldn't know. It was like he saw what she'd done and hated her for it. Yet he hadn't said a word and that was telling of just how much what she'd done had affected her. No matter their differences Taylor had always been on her side when it counted. He might fight her tooth and nail before hand if he disagreed but if she jumped in anyway she could count on him to be at her side when things got down and dirty, whether he thought it was the right way to go or not. He wouldn't be at her side this time. She'd crossed a line. One by one the tears started to fall as her shoulders started to quake.

"Storm? What is it?"

"Tay." She started to sob as Taylor jumped up. He wrapped his arms around her and just held on. It was almost scaring him to see her so undone. Never before had Storm allowed herself to so thoroughly break down. Her arms came around his waist and he started to walk backwards with her until the backs of his knees hit a chair and he sat, pulling her into his lap.

"Shush 'Ella." Taylor fell back into using his pet name for Storm. He'd never been the sweetie or baby type so he'd just come up with a form of her own name no one else used for when they were private with each other. He hadn't called her that since he'd left her. "Whatever it is, can't be this bad." Taylor just continued to croon nonsense in his deep baritone as Storm cried as though her heart was broken.

"God Tay." She just buried her face in his neck and continued to cry. She was trying to stop, she hated to have anyone see her the way she was carrying on but she couldn't stop.

"What happened Storm? Is it Matty? Is Matty ok?" Taylor started to get agitated when he started to think that Matty might have taken a bad turn. He shook Storm by the shoulders gently when she wouldn't calm down and answer him right away.

"Matty's fine. I…" She hiccupped and sniffed, then continued. "I did something pretty horrible Tay. Even for me."

"What did you do?" His brow furrowed in puzzlement, Taylor had no idea what Storm could have done that would make her so upset. She'd seen and done pretty much everything in her unconventional life.

"I was with Matty, and he woke up so I told him about Stacey, how she was getting her heart transplant. But then it just hit me how unfair it was that Stacey even needs this dangerous surgery and how unfair it is that Matty's in the hospital. I mean what did he do? He tried to protect Stacey and tried to stop Mia from hurting anyone, including herself. But what ends up happening? Matty gets shot, Stacey gets drugged again, almost dies and Mia half ass tries to kill herself."

"Life's not fair 'Ella, you know this as well if not better then anyone."

"Yeah, you're right, I do. But what does a Demaret do when things aren't working out in their favour?"

"Even the playing field."

"Exactly. So I was caught up on how unfair it all was and I decided to even the playing field. I went to the nurse's station when no one was around, got into their drug cupboard, took a needle and a bottle of pentobarbital and went to Mia's room. I was looking at her there, looking so peaceful and ok and it just drove me over the edge. My brother is looking at god knows how long of therapy and scars for the rest of his life. Stacey might never be ok again and Tabitha still hasn't even woken up. And no doubt it was Mia drugging her too. So I took that needle, filled it as full as it would go and gave it all to her."

"What's Pentobarbital?"

"A sedative made of barbiturates. In small doses it's good for helping people sleep or calming them down before surgery. But it's also used by Vets to euthanize animals. The dose I gave her should be fatal. I hope. It seemed like enough to euthanize a small horse. If she doesn't die she likely will slip into a coma she'll never wake up from." Storm closed her eyes and just let her head rest on Taylor's shoulder.

It was always like she was Matty's big sister. It was true her brother was four years older then her, but when it came to who looked out for whom it was Storm who took care of Matty most of the time. But ever since she'd been 8 years old and her dad had gone to jail and she and her brother had met Taylor in their new neighbourhood living with Teddy, Taylor had stepped in to be her big brother. He looked out for her and three quarters of the time she resented the hell out of him for it. She'd tried from the time she was 12 to catch his eye in a more biblical sense. But all that time, even the relatively brief time they'd dated, he'd still tried to be her big brother.

"Storm…" Taylor sighed. What had his impulsive Storm gotten herself into now? Taylor wondered if it was going to be the first scrape she got herself into he couldn't get her out of. "Can they prove it was you?"

"Not likely. Even if they find out what she had, they'd never track it back to any one person. But you know they're gonna blame me anyway."

"Deny. No different then any other situation you've ever found yourself in."

"It's easy to deny it when you don't feel any remorse. But I'm terrified all anyone is gonna have to do is look into my eyes and ask me outright. If I lie they're gonna know."

"'Ella, I'm the only one you can't lie to, remember?"

"Yeah. But I just feel so terrible. She deserves to die, don't get me wrong. I'm not saying I wish she'd get better and Brian and her could go be a happy little family while Stacey lived in fear for her life the whole time, but everyone I've ever finished had it comin. Saw it comin, knew why it was comin. She was just lyin there ya know? I never felt like a horrible person before. I mean, I threatened to ice my own aunt in a limo and I only felt rage I didn't have my gun, but here I am upset over doing in the girl who tried to kill my brother. _My_ Matty."

"It wasn't sporting Storm, she never had a chance to fight back."

"Thanks Tay, it's not like I don't feel bad enough." Storm sighed and rubbed her running nose on his tee shirt for revenge. He brushed her hair back off her face and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her lashes spiked together from her tears.

His 'Ella. He'd never wanted to see her hurting. All the times he'd ever hurt her it had always been to protect her from a bigger hurt he saw coming her way. But he especially never wanted to see her hurting like she was now.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, with you, it's the chase that you love. You like it to be a fair fight. That way when you double tap the guy both of you know that in the contest you were the superior predator. Both of you were predators until you cornered him and then he became your prey. Mia was never a predator in this case, she was always prey and you instinctively know it wasn't a fair kill. That's life 'Ella. They can't all go down clean."

xox

Vince was looking for Brian. No one had been able to find him since he'd signed the release for the hospital to start Stacey's transplant. He'd taken off just after and he wasn't answering his phone. They therefore hadn't been able to tell him about Mia.

Vince didn't want to be the one to tell him but Dom was grief stricken and Vince wasn't even sure if he knew where he was, let alone remembered about Stacey and Brian. Vince had had to get out of the room that Dom and Letty were in. The atmosphere had been so damn depressed that he simply hadn't been able to take it anymore. Besides, Dom and Letty had their own way of comforting each other and they didn't need him around. They'd get each other through. They always did.

_Mia might die, she might never wake up, and no one could figure why_

The last time Vince had seen Dom so distraught had been when his dad had been killed. But Mia was the only family Dom had left in his entire life. Losing her would leave him all alone in the world in terms of blood relations. No matter what she'd done recently she'd been their den mother and Dom's responsibility for a lot of years.

Vince wandered toward the waiting room on Stacey's floor, hoping that Brian might have gone in there to think and simply fallen asleep too deeply to answer his cell phone.

As he rounded the corner of the hallway into the room he stopped short and backed up to stay unseen. He didn't know what to make of what he was seeing. Storm was curled up in Taylor's lap, head on his shoulder and as Vince watched the dark man leaned over and kissed her forehead. Vince stayed back out of sight. He didn't know what compelled him to eavesdrop on their conversation but something wouldn't let him walk away.

"Tay?"

"Yeah?"

"Back when I was 20?" Storm asked in a small voice. Taylor sighed; he knew where this was going.

"What about it?"

"Did you care about me at all?"

"Storm." He rubbed his head with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her and tipped his head back against the back of his chair. There was no direction this subject could take that wouldn't make him very uncomfortable.

"Did you?" She was still curled up in his lap with her head on his shoulder, her warm breath against the side of his neck. Like so many times in the past. It hurt to know there would have been a hell of a lot more of them if he hadn't been such an ass. That she might still belong there, instead of simply being driven back to him for a moment in time. That she was simply looking for the person who got her out of all her scrapes on the block to dig her out again.

"Yeah kid. I did."

"Did you love me? Matty says you did and it scared you so you had to push me away. He said it wasn't really anything I did or really about Mitzy. Was he just sayin that cause he's my brother or was it true?"

"Do we have to go into this now?" Taylor cleared his throat. The subject matter was making him very uncomfortable. Even more then he'd figured it would.

"I'd really like to know."

"I think I did." Taylor sighed, she needed the truth. "I did." _I still might. _It went unsaid, and it seemed Storm was ignorant of it hanging there above their heads and Taylor was glad. He'd never made her truly happy. Of course he'd never really tried that hard either. She'd fit so well when he didn't try he'd been purely terrified to see how well she would have fit if he'd made an effort to make it work. But after her every other woman just looked like a shell to him. No one else understood him like she did. No one else got the theory behind their world like she did. No one could see what drove him to be the way he was the way she did. No one else stood up to him like she did. Toe to toe, nose to nose, shout for shout. He couldn't be with someone he intimidated just with a look. She'd given him so much and he'd never really given her back anything. Just small gestures. He had a chance to fix that now.

Vince didn't want to hear anymore. It was clear to him that Taylor still had feelings for Storm. He belonged in her world in ways that Vince knew he never would. Why'd she ask Taylor those questions if she didn't want to get back with the other man? He forced himself to walk quietly away to continue his search for Brian.

xox

"You gonna be ok 'Ella?"

"Yeah." Storm sniffled and burrowed closer to Taylor's warm bulk. She was so tired. Her bones felt weary. Her mouth turned down in a sad frown and a lone tear left over from the storm before tracked down her cheek.

"You did what you did 'El, can't take it back so don't beat yourself up over it too much ok?"

"I'll try not to Tay. I think I'll go sit with Matty some. You comin?"

"No, you go. But you go home tonight Arabella. You got it? Get a real night's sleep. You aren't doin anyone any good here living like the walking dead. Hear me?"

"I hear ya. I'll go home, I swear."

"And someone else drives you. You got no business behind the wheel."

"I hear ya. I'll see you later Taylor."

"Ok."

Storm stood up with a groan for her sore body.

"Storm?"

His question checked her. His voice sounded unsure and she'd never heard it such before. Taylor was like her, he was pretty sure of everything he ever did.

"Wha?"

"Did you?"

"Did I what Tay?"

"Love me?" He looked at his feet, not wanting to see her eyes while she answered. She didn't even hesitate with her answer.

"So much that I thought I was dying after what you did to me." Storm looked away with her admission. She'd always wanted to tell him the truth about it but she'd never been willing to show the weakness. Perhaps it was what she'd done, perhaps it was the fatigue that made her unable to control her tongue, but after all the time that had elapsed she didn't figure it could hurt to tell him now.

"Why don't you hate me then?"

"Even after it all you were always there for me. Plus what you did made me stronger. After that rejection nothing else was ever likely to come close."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You can't take it back, so try not to sweat it too much." Storm gave him a quirky smile after throwing his own words back at him.

"Maybe I wish I could take it back." Taylor looked up at Storm from his seat, his black eyes earnest.

"Don't do this to me Tay. Not now. It's not fair. Not when I finally found someone else who might just make me as happy as you did. Maybe even more. Don't try to take that from me, please."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'm always here for you Storm. Know that."

"I do." She answered and left the room.

She walked into her brother's room and stood looking down at him for a full minute. It was then that a flash of lightning illuminated the world outside the window of Matty's private room. A few seconds later a cacophonous clap of thunder rumbled around the room. It seemed the weather shared Storm's feelings on the events of the evening. The rain started a few seconds later, slapping the window of the room relentlessly. Storm knew she should take Taylor's advice and go home, get a real night's sleep. It was long past visiting hours anyway.

As another forked branch of lightning illuminated the room in an almost unearthly glow Matty came to in his bed with a startled gasp. He first saw Storm looming over him in the eerie light and fought against calling out. He did let out a startled gasp.

"Shush. It's just me. I came to check on ya before Taylor forced me to go home."

"God you scared the hell outta me. Standin there in the fucken dark with the lightning behind you."

"Sorry. I guess I should go home." Storm sighed. She wasn't going to enjoy telling Matty what she'd done.

"Ok." Matty answered and looked away from her toward the wall. Storm knew very well from how he was acting he didn't want to be alone in the storm. He hated them, was scared of them. She didn't say a word, just crawled in the bed on his good side, pulled his blanket over herself and lay her head on his good shoulder. He wrapped his good arm around his sister with a sigh and allowed her exhausted deep breaths to lull him into the same sleep she'd found so quickly.

Storm and Matty, together against the world, and even bad weather.

xox

Vince searched for Brian in a fog of uncertainty about what he'd seen. Part of him wished he'd gone in and confronted her right away. Another part acknowledged that they'd never made a firm commitment to each other and he had no right anyway. But he'd thought they had something special.

But it was more important to find Brian then worry about it. Brian would never be able to cope if Mia slipped away and he never got to say his good-byes. Vince left the hospital in Mia's car. He'd taken the liberty of using it since his car was still tied up in the body shop getting repaired along with Storm's large black monster of a Cadillac.

He drove home through the pouring rain and blinding thunder to the fort and started searching. He found Brian asleep in Mia's room, holding her pillow. Much as he wanted to just let Brian sleep, hell, much as he wanted to just head down to his own room and pass out himself, he knew they had to get back.

"Brian!" He called from the door of the room. Brian only groaned and shifted in the bed. "Brian, wake up!" Vince yelled and Brian came too with a moan, blinking up at Vince. It took his mind half a second to realize he was home and Vince didn't look happy. Well, looked even less happy then usual.

"What? What's wrong?" Brian sat up quickly, knowing instinctively the news wasn't likely to be good.

"We need to get back to the hospital." Vince paused, wondering how much information to share right away, and how much to let the doctors impart to the blond man later. He wasn't the most tactful individual in the world, nor did he want to be the one Brian turned to for comfort.

"Why? What happened Vince? Is it Stacey?"

"No. Mia."

"God, what happened to Mia? She was sleeping peacefully when I left. They thought she was going to be fine."

"They don't know for sure but they think someone slipped her something Brian. It's not good." Vince agitatedly ran a hand through his hair and huffed out a deep breath. "We need to get back."

"I'll kill her!" Brian yelled as he got out of the bed and started to pull his jeans on over his shorts.

"Kill who?" Vince scratched his face, realizing his beard was getting really scruffy, even for him.

"Storm Demaret. Who else woulda slipped Mia anything?"

"Let's not say things we can't take back Brian." Vince said before he thought about the situation. Before he remembered what had occurred in the waiting room all he could think was that the woman he was fast falling for couldn't do what Brian had accused. Then he remembered the fact that she'd been clearly distraught in Taylor's arms and she hadn't been there with Taylor when he'd been in that room a half hour before. In fact Taylor hadn't been in the waiting room then either.

It hit Vince like a ton of bricks. No matter what Mia had done none of their team would have done anything to harm her. They all would have helped her to get well. But Storm and her associates lived and worked by a different code. There was every chance that Storm had been the one to give Mia something and had then felt bad about it or been worried about getting caught.

"You know it was her same as I do. Her or someone her crooked family paid off to do it. And I'm not gotta let them get away with it. I'll likely end up losing my sister. I won't lose Mia too. Not without getting my vengeance." Brian headed for the door. "Let's go."

Vince followed Brian out of the house but refused to let him drive. Vince started the Acura and backed it out, speeding toward the hospital yet again. They arrived and went to the room where Vince had left Dom and Letty. They were still there, only much more composed then when Vince had left them.

"Have you heard anything?" Brian asked Dom as he stopped just inside the room and stood, looking intensely worried with his brow furrowed and his eyes shaded dark blue with his fear and rage warring there.

"They've kept her alive. They don't know anything else about if she'll live or die." Letty answered, her brown eyes red rimmed from her uncommon tears.

"Where's the witch?" Brian snarled.

"Who?" Dom looked up in puzzlement and his eyes were also red rimmed and puffy from his tears.

"Storm."

"Why?" Dom asked, still not drawing a line between the hard young woman in Stacey's life and the damage done to his sister.

"Who else do you think did this?"

"I don't know but I damn sure will find out." Dom stood up and rage had replaced sadness on his face as well. "Where'd you see her last?" Dom asked Vince, knowing Vince was the closest to an informant he had on Storm. Vince looked torn, like he didn't know what to do, answer Dom or protect Storm from the rage of the two men in front of him. "Damn it Vince! That's my sister. You said you were in love with her from the time she turned 16 until like 6 months ago. This girl who no doubt tried to kill her means more to you then Mia? Then our friendship?"

Dom was right. The option of not taking sides because neither could win wasn't open to Vince this time. He was a member of a team, and that had to come first before a woman who might very well have been playing him all along as she waited for her chance to go back to her mob thug anyway.

"She was in the waiting room closest to Stacey's room." Vince answered. He wasn't happy to do it but he ratted Storm out. Dom was like a brother to him and he couldn't hold back from his brother. Not now.

"Let's go." Dom told Brian and the two of them took off just under a dead run for the waiting room. Vince followed them, torn between hoping Storm got smart and just took off for home before they found her, and wanting her to face the music for what she'd done. And the more he thought on it the more he realized that it really couldn't have been anyone else.

They found Taylor alone in the waiting room, asleep in the chair where Storm had left him. Brian woke him up with a violent shove. Taylor came awake fighting and Brian just missed out on a black eye. "What?" Taylor snarled. He had no love or loyalty for any of these people. He'd be just as glad to see the back of them and get Matty home to New York. Storm too if she'd leave with them.

"Where is she?" Dom asked, voice so deep it was hard to understand.

"Who?" Taylor sat back lazily, a study of indifference. He was starting to go into deny mode. All that was on his mind was saving Storm from their vengeance, no matter what form it took.

"You know who. That bitch you run around with that tried to kill my sister."

"You better watch your step." Taylor said, almost insolently as he watched Dom, fighting to stay relaxed in his seat and not give away any of his uncertainty. "If you mean my boss, Storm, I haven't seen her in a few hours. She was here the last time I saw her."

"Where did she go when she left here?" Brian asked, his anger almost making him shake.

"Home as far as I know, to get some sleep. You better watch who you make those kind of accusations to there." Taylor pointed first at Brian, who didn't really bother him at all, then he pointed at Dom, longer and his eyes were more serious, more hard. His message was clear. "You never know who might hear you. If Benny hears you say his daughter tried to kill someone and didn't succeed, it might be the last thing you ever say. If Storm wanted someone dead they'd be dead. There's no trying in her world."

"Cut the crap. We know it was her." Dom wasn't intimidated. He was too upset to realize that he likely should have been. "Where is she?"

"Home." Taylor raised his voice only slightly, but it was enough to make Dom realize he wasn't getting anything further out of the big man. He made a motion with his hand and his team followed him out into the hall.

"Vince you know where her house is, you take us there." Dom didn't ask, he ordered and Vince knew he had no choice. He just nodded tersely and led them down to the car park. They drove to Storm's house but it was clear there was no one there.

They went back to the hospital and searched but didn't find her anywhere. They did check her brother's room but didn't see her. In the dark all they did was peak in and check the visitor's chairs. It never occurred to them to check in the bed, where she was mostly concealed behind her brother's form.

xox

"I found her." Benny Demaret reassured his estranged wife over the phone as he looked into his son's hospital room. He'd been searching for his daughter for entirely different reasons. He was just worried about her. His two children were curled up around each other on the narrow hospital bed. He had no idea the Toretto's had spend the night looking for Storm, out for her blood.

"Is she ok?" Cara's voice held more worry then any one person had business carrying, but she couldn't escape it when she now knew that due to her daughter's chosen occupation there was no doubt someone after her every day of her life. When she went missing she might never turn up again and her mother couldn't forget that.

"She's asleep with Matty in his bed. It stormed last night."

"So?"

"Matty hates storms. Has since his sister was born." Benny let the statement trail off, as both of them remembered the birth of their daughter. It was also the night that Benny had sent his wife away to live alone, without him or their children. He'd done it for her own safety but she'd never forgiven him for it. It had been a horrible thunderstorm the night Storm was born, hence her name. Matty had never forgotten the fact that the thunder had taken his mom away, since Benny had always told both his children their mom had died having Stormianna.

"Oh."

"Come up here and see them." Benny hung up and a few minutes later his ex-wife joined him in the door.

"They're very close aren't they?" Cara asked as she looked in at her son and daughter.

"Too close I think sometimes. Always have been. Ever since Matty told me point blank the first time I let him hold her that her name was Storm. No way was his sister being called Arabella."

"I wish I knew him. He was such a sweet child."

"He's still sweet. Especially if you listen to Storm. You ask her some day why Matty isn't ever gonna take over for me when I retire."

"What will she tell me?"

"Because he's so pure of heart." Benny answered, looking at his injured son and finally slumbering daughter with mixed emotions. His Storm had bent but hadn't broken under the pressure of the last few days.

"He killed his uncle Teddy. Not once but twice in some ways." Cara looked at Benny, confused. Benny shrugged. He couldn't really explain how Matty had found it in himself to kill his uncle.

"He'd just found out that Teddy had been trying to break his spirit his whole life and Teddy had just killed his two best friends and shot Taylor. It's actually pretty noble that Matty only shot Teddy to avenge his friends. Getting my money back was just an afterthought to the kid."

"And the second time?"

"Protecting his sister. That and finishing what he started. No matter what he's still my son."

"And she's your daughter."

"Yes she is. Despite my attempts to make her something else."

"What possessed you to let her work for you Benny? To take her on like you did?"

"She's that good at what she does. I guess everyone has a calling and hers is to work for me. It's no different to me then if I owned a major company. I'd still make her my president because she's got that cut throat drive."

"She could have gone to business school and gotten a legitimate job then." Cara abolished.

"Just like her brother? Fat lot of good that Bachelors of Sports Management did him. Took him years to find a job and he barely got the one he ended up with. Outside of Brooklyn these kids don't normally have a shot."

"She could have come and lived with me full time. She still could. I don't like her being in danger like this."

"I don't either but she's grown now and we can't tell her what she can't do." Benny moved to shut the room door. "God knows I never could, not even when she was small." He wanted to let Storm sleep as long as she could. God knew she needed the rest and Matty wouldn't wake her. Even if he woke himself he'd just watch his sister sleep. She was about the only thing Matty got fierce over.

Just as Benny had closed the room door fully Dom and Brian stopped in front of him, a reluctant Vince in tow.

"Is she in there?" Dom's mood had not been helped by the fact he'd searched all night for Storm and she'd never turned up.

"Yes my daughter is in this room if that's what you're asking." Benny answered tersely, not appreciating the Italian man's tone at all.

"We need to talk to her." Brian responded, turning on the charm to hide his anger and to cover for Dom's brusqueness.

"She's asleep, getting rest she really needs so you'll have to wait until she wakes up to talk to her. Sorry boys." Benny stood his ground in front of the room door.

"This is too important to wait." Brian lit on the only good news he'd had in forever and decided to use it to his advantage. "It's about my sister. Her operation was a success and Storm really should be told. I know she'll want to visit with Stacey."

Benny did some mental math and realized his daughter had likely been asleep since Taylor had sent her to visit Matty at around 9pm the night before. She'd been asleep all night and part of the day in other words. There really wasn't any reason why they couldn't wake her up. She'd likely be pissed they'd let her sleep so long anyway and she would want to know about Stacey. He moved out of the way and the three men pushed into the room. They realized why they couldn't find Storm the night before as soon as they saw where she was. She'd been concealed behind her brother in the dark.

Storm came to, disorientated about where she was. She couldn't figure why she was in Matty's hospital bed asleep with her brother. It had been a long time since one or the other of them had crawled into the other's bed for comfort but Storm had to admit she'd slept better there with Matty then she could remember in the last very long time. She yawned and stretched. As she opened her eyes after stretching she became aware of the fact she was not alone with Matty. Dom, Vince and Brian were standing in a row beside the bed, blocking her path to the exit and looking very angry. She knew what was coming just from the looks on their faces.

She put a finger to her lips and glanced at her slumbering brother, indicating they should be quiet and not wake Matty. She gestured to the door as she stood up and waited for them to leave a head of her. After tucking Matty back in Storm followed them out the door and they surrounded her, herding her to the abandoned waiting room down the hall.

"What's up boys? Is everything a'ight? Stacey make it through her surgery ok?"

"Yeah she did. But everything isn't ok." Brian turned very serious.

"Well, what's up?" Of course Storm already knew just what they were leading up to but she knew it was important she feign ignorance. They couldn't know she was already aware of why they'd come looking for her.

"Why'd you do it?" Dom snarled.

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific here pal, I've been doing a lot of stuff in the last few years that would make people angry. I did lots of it for different reasons so you might wanna tell me just what you're getting at here."

"Why'd you try to kill my sister?" Dom roared.

"Lower your voice dude. I have no idea what you're on about." Storm stood with a hand on her hip and gave Dom and Brian what she hoped was a confident look full of her confusion as to how they came to think she'd done anything to Mia.

"You gave my sister some sort of drugs and now she's in a coma."

So Mia hadn't died. Storm didn't know to be happy or angry about that. On one hand she'd started second guessing her actions pretty much the minute after she'd done what she'd done. But on the other hand she still pretty much figured Mia had to die. "I didn't give her anything. I haven't seen her but for a split second when I found Brian in her room."

"And you were sure mad about it, weren't you? Who else would try to kill Mia but you or your crew? And we all know who runs your crew. You! So anything they did you may as well have done yourself."

"In case you missed the short Italian guy runnin around in a member's only jacket and Dockers, my dad's in town. I pretty much bow out to his authority when he's around in person. I got no idea what you're talking about." Storm looked away. Inside she was slightly panicked they were this on to her. She'd thought they'd back down right away in the face of her denial. It hurt that Vince was on their side, believing them without even talking to her first too.

"Let's see if the police feel the same way when I call them." Brian said as he took out his cell phone and turned it on.

"Really. You gonna call the cops and tell them what? What proof you got I did anything?"

"I know you have motive. I know you've dealt drugs so I bet you have the know how. No one knows where you were when it happened and they found a vial of the drug used and a needle in a bathroom on this floor with a broken mirror. How'd you get those cuts on your hand Storm?" Brian looked smug.

"Oh, I broke the mirror. But I didn't drug Mia." Storm kept repeating Taylor's words in her head. Deny. Deny. Deny. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into if you call cops into this. They're not gonna touch me unless they have the most airtight case that ever went down in history. They couldn't handle the bad press and embarrassment when I got off on a technicality because they didn't have enough evidence. Think about who I am. If I wanted her dead she'd be dead, of a bullet in the head."

"Well, you're the only one with motive, opportunity, skills, and we can put you in the area at the right time with the broken mirror in the same bathroom as the needle." Brian started to raise his voice. "And you'd be surprised what a little pull gets done in this town." Brian smirked.

Just then two uniformed officers came into the room. They'd heard everything because Brian had called them a while ago. He'd wanted to see if he could get her to confess, gloat about what she'd done thinking no one would ever prove it. She'd been too smart for that, but the evidence they had was enough to hold her pending a more thorough investigation.

"You're gonna regret this Brian. I kid you not. I didn't do a thing and when mine and my father's lawyers get through with you for false reports and LAPD for wrongful arrest I'm gonna own your whole life." Storm managed a laugh.

"Sorry miss but you're gonna have to come with us." One of the uniforms moved to cuff Storm. She froze him with a glacier glance from her frozen green eyes, warning him he better slow his roll until the conversation was over. The cop froze in place. He was fairly aware of who he was dealing with and he had to admit he was a bit in awe of the girl. If she'd really done all the things they attributed to her she was pretty dangerous. Armed or not.

"Then who did it? Huh, tell me that." Dom growled. What Storm said made sense but he didn't care. His heart told him that Storm had to be the one who hurt Mia. Storm growled with her teeth bared at Dom. She was to the point of telling them all she had done it they had her so mad.

"I did." A deep voice retorted from the door. "She had it coming for what she did to Matty. He's my best friend and that stupid bitch shot him over trying to save your sister." Taylor pointed at Brian menacingly. "I decided to put her and all the rest of the world out of misery."

"You bastard!" Brian yelled and rushed Taylor, who swatted him away like an annoying insect. Storm went running up to Taylor, looking up into his face.

"Taylor, don't do this."

"I have to 'Ella. I've been to prison before, 'member? It'll break you. Better it's me." Taylor's dark gaze would have been unreadable to anyone but Storm, who could see why he was doing what he was.

"You can't do this Tay. I won't allow it." They were talking in low tones so the rest of the room didn't hear them. Taylor had a very stoic look on his face, he was resigned to his fate. "If you hadn't opened your big mouth they wouldn't have had enough evidence to charge anyone anyway."

"I can't let them take you in Storm, even if it would only be for a few days. Jail isn't the same for us as it was back in the stories your uncle told. You wouldn't be able to buy your way into a country club vacation girl. You can always tell which ones in jail are the proudest and those are the ones that the guards and even the other prisoners get the most joy outta tryin to break. I'm big and scary enough not to end up as anyone's bitch." Taylor gave Storm a reassuring smile.

"They wouldn't have been able to hold me long. They have no evidence but you just confessed."

"God knows I didn't do right by you 4 years ago Storm but I sure as fuck am now. I will not let you go down for this. It's my job to keep you outta trouble. Not to mention my duty to your brother as his best friend and my duty to you. You're the boss 'Ella and maybe it's just time I acted like it for once."

"I didn't do anything and neither did you. Take it back." Storm stamped her foot in frustration at not getting her way.

"Can't." Taylor cupped her shoulders in his hands and slowly forced her to the side, out of the front of him. "Take care of Matty Storm. We need you out to deal with all this stuff more then you need me around."

"Pop will get you out Taylor. A few days at most is all you'll spend there. Don't confess to anything else again. Say you didn't do it and have no idea who could have. Don't do anything stupid in the name of making up some stupid dept to me you think you have because you broke up with me."

Taylor only nodded and allowed the cops to cuff him and lead him out of the hospital.

"We know it was you, not him that did this." Brian stared at Storm. "I'll find a way to prove it. You're not getting away with this and you're not letting someone else take the fall for you either. You will face the music for this one."

"Fuck you cop boy. You don't know shit. Your fucken priorities are so messed up that I can't fucken fathom it. You got a sister who just had major surgery, you got a fiancé who is apparently in a coma who tried to kill your sister and my brother, but what are you worried about? Making up wild ass stories about people trying to kill your woman and who gets blamed for it. Did it look like I was trying to let him do anything to you, you stupid fuck?"

"Mia's the only family I got left. You think I should just stand back and let you kill her because someone brainwashed her and made act out of character?" Dom growled, not happy that Storm didn't have to face her own justice for what she'd done either.

"What I think is there's all kinds of family and my…my…" Storm didn't even know what word to use to describe Taylor's place in her life, "my Taylor is in jail for something he didn't do right now."

"So you admit it was you who did it?" Dom asked, incredulous.

"No, I'm saying it sure wasn't Tay is all."

"He only said it was him to protect you. We all know it. I don't know why you keep on denying it. Why else would he have confessed to it? He confessed to it because he knew you were going to jail for it if he didn't."

"You're right about why he confessed, but he didn't do it because I'm guilty, he did it because he knew they'd take me in and hold me on the circumstantial evidence and he didn't want to put me through that, not even for those few days. He's loyal to me because we're family. A concept I see that most of ya'll don't fully comprehend."

Benny came into the room just then. "Storm, what's this I hear about Taylor going to Jail?"

"Let's go Pop, I'll tell you all about it in the car on the way down to get him out."

"Storm, can I talk to you for a minute before you take off?" Vince asked and his voice wasn't as pleasant as she was use to. She'd figured he'd believe her innocence even if the rest didn't.

"Sure V, what's on your mind?"

Vince gave the rest of his team a look and they all left the room, leaving the two of them alone. "If you wanted to go back to Taylor couldn't you have told me about it?"

"Back with Taylor? What are you on about? I don't want to go back with Taylor." Storm's brow wrinkled in confusion. She didn't know where Vince had gotten his idea.

"I heard you asking him if he loved you and stuff Storm. I know you want him back. And he wants you back too. I'm not blind or stupid, no matter what you'll hear from my team."

"I don't think your stupid Vince. Well, I didn't until you came out with this. I was upset about M…" Storm caught herself about to say Mia. Her voice gave a barely perceivable hang as she continued "Matty and Taylor just comforted me. It was something that had been on my mind for a long time now and the fact that I hadn't slept in over 72 hours wasn't making me the most coherent person in the world."

Vince didn't look totally convinced. "It was looking awful cozy."

"That's just me'n Taylor. If you'd hung around long enough you would have heard me forgive him for how he broke up with me and him tell me he wished he could take it back. Then you would have heard me tell him that it wasn't fair of him to try and mess up what I had with you because I was happy with you."

"You really said all that?"

"Yeah. I really did." Storm looked away from Vince's eyes. She didn't want to acknowledge how much his lack of trust in her hurt. Vince tipped her head back up so they were gaze to gaze again.

"Not that I'm not glad to hear that Storm but," Vince sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know you say it wasn't you and I know Taylor says it was him, but I know it _was_ you and I don't know how I feel about that. I know what she did to Stacey is pretty shitty and I know how protective you are of your brother, but no matter what she did at the time, Mia's family to me. I don't know how ok I am with what you did. So for now, there is no us. I need time to think."

"Fine, if you have so little faith then do what you want." Storm walked away. She hated the fact she was fighting tears again. Men were too much trouble even for the fun they provided. She decided she was done with the male sex as she found her father waiting on her in the hall.

"Everything ok?"

"Fine. Let's go rescue Taylor."

They headed down to do just that but it turned out it wasn't going to be as easy as Storm had figured. It was going to take some doing to get Taylor out so for the time being he was just going to have to stay put.

Benny started working on it right away but it was going to take some time.

Storm got him to take her home and headed in to shower and change her clothes. By the time she'd cleaned up and changed it was 9pm and she was spoiling for trouble. She knew she should go back to the hospital and sit with Matty for awhile but she just couldn't face them all yet. Especially Vince, who she saw as having rejected her with his earlier decision. She called up her friend Lindsey from the club. The two made plans to head out and Storm was going by to pick her up right away. She knew she was dressed like a hoe. She'd done it on purpose. Her knee high boots and short black skirt weren't so bad but her black tube top and black leather trench coat pretty much sealed the deal.

The two girls partied hard all night long, drinking everything they could get their hands on and getting into a few fights with girls that were mad and jealous about how the two blonds were dancing with their men.

Before she knew it the night was over and Storm found herself alone in the car after dropping Lindsey off at her house. She'd refused the other girl's offer of a place to crash for the night. She wanted nothing more then her own bed and the privacy of her own room so she could lick her wounds privately.

Lost in her own thoughts Storm didn't realize she'd turned up a one way street the wrong way. Didn't notice until the lights of the oncoming transfer truck blinded her and the wail of his air horn startled her into awareness. She cut the wheel hard to the left but it wasn't going to be enough to avoid the crash. As Matty's car crumpled around her, Storm's last conscious thought before slipping into unconsciousness to the tune of 'Not Dark Yet' by Bob Dylan which was still gamely playing from her CD, was that she sure had bad luck when she drove Cadillacs.

_Shadows are fallin' and I've been here all day_

_It's too hot to sleep and time is runnin' away_

_Feel like my soul has turned into steel_

_I've still got the scars that the sun didn't heal_

_There's not even room enough to be anywhere_

_**It's not dark yet but it's gettin' there**._


	46. Erosion by CheerGirl

A/n: I know this chapter is going to seem odd. Not only was I on medication, but I really used my imagination, so please keep an open mind! I wanted to change it up a bit, give it a different tone, and yet do something that would make sense in an odd kind of way. Let me know how I did, lol. Take care you guys.

AN2: Tempest here, I read the concerns about the formatting of the previous upload so I took the liberty of repairing and re-uploading this chapter. Sorry about the confusion folks. It turns out the last upload was written in Cheerish, a language only myself and Cheer actually read, LOL. Enjoy the repaired chapter ya'll.

**Puzzling Pieces**

By _Cheerthis95_

Ch.46 –**Erosion**

"She what?" Matty sat up, his chest feeling like he had a ton of bricks on him. He attempted to jump out of bed, but Benny Chains had anticipated this already and some of his guys held him in the bed. He threw his arm up, shrugging them off.

"She's been in an accident, Matty." Benny said, looking down.

"I want to talk to those punks that were looking for her earlier. Now!" Matty was still fighting to get up, his breathing somewhat ragged.

"It was an honest accident and it was your sister's fault." Benny said quietly. He was the first to be hard on his kids and that meant putting the blame where it belonged, even if bad and in a troubled time.

"NO! They had something to do with it. Is she okay? You gotta tell me." Matty said, his voice breaking slightly. Benny turned away and looked out the window, not wanting to see the pain of his son from the news of his daughter. He was barley holding it together, and he knew Matty would not take the news well even in Storm only had a scrape on her. He was that protective.

"She's …I don't know, Matty. I don't. I can't even get them to tell me at this point." Benny scratched his head, hating this. Cara had streaked mascara running down her face as she cried openly; witnessing Matty's love that Benny had spoke about earlier in the night firsthand now for herself.

"She has to be okay." Matty shook his head in disbelief. He felt like he couldn't breath and was taking large gasps of air.

"It doesn't look good." Benny sighed, facing his son, biting the bullet so to say.

"You did this to her! You wanted her gone so you didn't have to feel guilty about refusing her the business, didn't you?!" Matty sat up, his shock, fear, and panic turning on Benny.

"Matthew Demaret, that is not so. I may be a hard father but I would never put a hit on my own kids, much less my Storm." Benny's eyes flashed with anger. Matty looked down, tears falling as he realized just what he had said. "She already has her hand in the business and you know this. All because you didn't take it so how would I do something to hurt her? You don't realize your words, Matty." Benny said in a softer tone.

"Sorry Pops. I don't care who or what it takes, but guard her room every damn minute. I talked to Tay and he told me that Stacey's brother and them want vengeance." Matty said, his voice sounding weak now. His breathing was slowed by the tranquilizer that was being administered into his veins by the nurse who had slipped in.

"I will, Matty. Rest for now. I have this one." Benny walked to his son and smoothed his dark hair as his eyes fought to stay open and eventually closed. Benny sighed, feeling terrible. It just got so much heavier than it had ever been.

"He's a doll." Cara sighed, on the other side, her eyes still every so often leaking tears.

"Yeah, a doll who will be going on a rampage if god forbid something happens to Stormianna," Benny sighed, not feeling like trying to explain anymore to his estranged wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're lucky I work at this precinct. You put in a good word for me, Tay." The officer took off the hand cuffs off Taylor three blocks down from the hospital a day later. ." Taylor looked at the officer, who he didn't give a damn about at this point. He just wanted out of the cuffs to get back to jail.

"You ain't a damned cop." Taylor said, it dawning on him that it was an old acquaintance of The Demaret's.

"You're lucky too. If you do something that stupid and confess like that again, you'll be put away for who knows how long." The guy with the thick drawl said, shaking his head. Taylor rubbed his wrists and wished he could find this so funny. It had been a set up all along to throw off Team Toretto, Taylor thought bitterly as he took off walking. His mind reeled with what Storm had said; that she still loved him. She hadn't come out and said it but he knew her well enough to know she did. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved her too. He kept on walking, enjoying the air, needing some time to clear his head. It turned dark and he kept on walking endless, just wanting to escape the heaviness of the whole situation. That was when it got even worse and all hell felt like it had descended upon his, Storm's, and Matty's world. He walked at a brisk pace to the hospital and went right for Brian O'Connor. He grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off of his feet, no words spoken.

"Hey, what is your deal?" Brian asked, punching him.

"You had anything to do with Storm getting hurt and it will al be over for every last one of you and your crew." Taylor threatened, pointing towards Mia's room.

"Dude, I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Brian said, his voice raised.

"Put him down, Taylor." Benny walked out of Matty's room and saw Taylor, fist balled and ready to loose his self control. He saw it then. Just how blind he had been. Taylor was in love with Storm. He could read it in his eyes, his face, everything. He felt like he had been blindsided but chose to let it go for the moment.

"No, they didn't want to give her the befit of the doubt and they would do something like this if it came down to it." Taylor shook his head, knowing Benny was right. He couldn't create a scene here. He pushed Brian away from him and started after Benny. "You better hope God can save you..." He added and turned to walk down the long corridor.

"What are they talking about?" Vince asked, his thoughts going to one extreme to another. He ran down the hall to catch up, despite the calls of Brian and Dominic's warnings.

"Hey, I told you all to stay away or pay the price." Taylor growled, hearing footsteps behind him. He lunged at Vince.

"I won't stay away. I happen to like her an I won't back down to you no matter your threats, asshole." Vince caught his punch, and blocked him. The two wrestled. "What happened to her?" He asked, after there struggles had come to a break.

"You don't need to know. Go watch over your precious Mia." Taylor snarled, his hatred loud and clear.

"That ain't right and you know it's not." Vince yelled, so loudly that nurses had stepped around their desk to see what was going on.

"No, what's not right is you thinking you can waltz into her life, give her a few nice words and be there to act like you care and can love her went you know you can't." Taylor yelled, his face red and his breathing harder as his blood pressure rose.

"The two of you knock it oft this minute." Benny commanded in a stern tone. He then followed the doctor into Storm's room, shutting the door behind him, indicating that he wanted nether of them to make an entry into that room. He saw his daughter laying there and so peaceful at that , it brought tears to his eyes as he touched her cool skin. "Storm, I led you down the wrong path in life, but it's time you use what I have taught you and be strong. If ever there was a time, it is now." Benny said, his throat thick.

"She's unconscious and has some severe head trauma. We won't know how much damage until she wakes up and if we can get her to wake up." The doctor said, his feet shuffling nervously, knowing who this young woman was.

"Is the outlook good? I hope for your sake and this hospital it is." Taylor added his tow sense after walking in. Benny threw him an irritated look. This was not how Benny preferred to handle things when dealing with the public, especially being out of their home state.

"We're doing our best." The doctor assured him, and exiting quickly.

"Taylor, I expect you to handle yourself better than this." Benny said, pulling up a chair to his precious Storm.

"I'm trying." Taylor admitted, his eyes on Storm and how she was positioned in the bed. Her hands were folded across her chest, funeral style. Taylor had seen one too many funerals.

"And you're doing a great fucking job, Tay." Matty walked in, rather limped in, supported by a crutch he had taken on his way down. Benny and Taylor looked up in shock. Vince, was standing there awkwardly feeling as if he didn't belong in the same room.

"You need to get to bed." Benny pointed at him.

"Bed, smed. This is my Storm and I ain't leavin until she wakes up." Matty said, climbing in bed with his sister. He adjusted his body to fit into the free space that was left by her lifeless body and then proceeded to put his good arm around her, just as he had the other night. He looked determined and rather smug and as though he belonged there all at the same time, Benny noted to himself mentally. He knew if Storm didn't leave alive, the chances of Matty laying beside her and forfeiting life was too huge to even think about at the moment.

"I see you made up your mind." Benny said, not really knowing what else to say. He had to stop his thoughts from continuing, they were too grave to even surrender to think about at this point.

"Yeah." Was all Matty said as he played with a piece of blood soaked hair of his sister's. He looked lost in thought, then as though an idea occurred to him. He had managed to fight the sedation after it initially put him to sleep. He had woke his own self up, his determination to see his sister winning over the drugs. They were making him feel sleepy and now that he was with his sister, he was feeling even more of the synthetic sleepiness.

"I have to go meet your mother and make some calls. Will you be okay?" Benny asked, his concern greater than he was letting on.

"Tay, can I talk to this one alone?" Matty asked, nodding towards Vince, who was leaned against the wall behind the door, almost in the shadows.

"You let me kill him, you don't need that on your hands at the moment." Taylor said, making Matty grin.

"We'll see how that goes." Matty laughed, pointing towards the door. Taylor walked out, but not before he stared down Vince and made like he was going to lunge for him. He laughed, whispered the words 'you're mine, son' and then walked out. There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke a word.

Vince started to walk closer to the girl he had fallen so in love with in such a short time. "Keep your distance. I want to know what the last words you spoke to my sister were." Matty's chin was lifted defensively, sheltering his sister with a hand as Vince neared.

"She took a life in her own hands and tired to play God." Vince looked Matty square in the eyes, not cowering to him or what he was in the lines of being a mob boss's son.

"You tell her that?" Matty asked, licking his lips, the medicine making him have cotton mouth.

"I did. I felt like Storm is worthy of knowing the truth, that being my feelings or whatever we talk about. I respect her enough to be point blank honest and I was very honest with her." Vince stared at Storm's peaceful expression on her face.

"Respect huh? I don't know if I can buy that one." Matty said, locking eyes with Vince. The street racer looked scruffy and exhausted, his eyes red and his action in slower motion than normal, as though he had been in some kind of accident himself. Truth be known, it was all the stress wearing on him and the lack of sleep. He was becoming almost hypocritical in the fact he had told Storm she had to have sleep and food to keep her body going and here he was following her footsteps, he thought to himself bitterly as he held her brother's gaze.

"I'm not selling it you. I ain't selling it to no one. You asked, I'm telling." Vince shot back, his voice giving out in various parts of his sentence, another tell tale sign of his wearing down of his body like eroding soil.

"Whatever. What else happened?" Matty asked, noticing Taylor had an ear at the door, unbeknownst to Vince.

"I don't hint I need to go into full detail." Vince coughed, now that he thought back on the conversation, realizing his last words they had exchanged were nothing pleasant.

"I think you do. You owe my family that much." Matty reasoned, never loosing his cool, never faltering as he watched Vince shift uncomfortably.

The scene played over in Vince's head as he thought back. His recollection showed it all.

"_Storm, can I talk to you for a minute before you take off?"_

"_Sure V, what's on your mind?"_

"_If you wanted to go back to Taylor couldn't you have told me about it?"_

"_Back with Taylor? What are you on about? I don't want to go back with Taylor." _

"_I heard you asking him if he loved you and stuff Storm. I know you want him back. And he wants you back too. I'm not blind or stupid, no matter what you'll hear from my team."_

"_I don't think your stupid Vince. Well, I didn't until you came out with this. I was upset about M…" "Matty and Taylor just comforted me. It was something that had been on my mind for a long time now and the fact that I hadn't slept in over 72 hours wasn't making me the most coherent person in the world."_

"_It was looking awful cozy."_

"_That's just me'n Taylor. If you'd hung around long enough you would have heard me forgive him for how he broke up with me and him tell me he wished he could take it back. Then you would have heard me tell him that it wasn't fair of him to try and mess up what I had with you because I was happy with you."_

"_You really said all that?"_

"_Yeah. I really did." _

"_Not that I'm not glad to hear that Storm but," "I know you say it wasn't you and I know Taylor says it was him, but I know it was you and I don't know how I feel about that. I know what she did to Stacey is pretty shitty and I know how protective you are of your brother, but no matter what she did at the time, Mia's family to me. I don't know how ok I am with what you did. So for now, there is no us. I need time to think."_

"_Fine, if you have so little faith then do what you want." _

"Something you want to share, Vince?" Matty asked, folding his arms carefully, paying close attention to the injured arm he thoughtfully placed in a semi-comfortable position.

"I got to go; I'll be back when she wakes up." Vince headed for the door, tears blurring his vision. Taylor faced him, grabbing him by the neck and holding him up, choking him.

"You ain't goin no where, we're gonna talk." Taylor punched him in the stomach, then thinking better of fighting in the hospital, he dragged a struggling Vince outside through the stairway.

"What is fighting gonna do to make it better?' Vince asked, coughing as the cold air hit his lungs as he tried to get back his breath that had almost been choked out of him.

"In my world, revenge is everything. Whether it helps or not. And it makes me feel better." Taylor said calmly then hauled off and hit Vince point blank in the face, sending him backwards into the railing of the stairs. He lunged for him, this time not faking him out. Vince being on the higher stairs made the height difference fairly even, as Taylor was on the lower steps, towering over them as he hit Vine repeatedly. Then he and Vince traded blow for blow and in their struggle, made it down the stairs and onto the ground.

"You're only pissed cause you know your girl loves me." Vince said, breathing hard as the two kept up their struggle and their fight. Vince got in a good right hook to Taylor's jaw.

"I don't' care how she loves if she's' happy. I do care about people treating her like shit." Taylor hauled off, his forceful fist pounding into Vince's rib cage, causing him to double over. IT was a struggle for Vince to stand up and look at Taylor.

"Then you should hold a grudge against your self." He said, spiting blood on the ground and kicking Taylor in the back. "You had her and you threw it all away. You treated her like shit." Vince snarled, his adrenaline no pumping and him getting three good hits on Taylor in a row.

"It's not your business. I want to know what you said to her. She was fucken drinking and driving. She was so trashed she didn't see where she was going. My Ella doesn't drink like that unless she's hurt." Taylor yelled. He pulled Vince by the collar close to his face, his voice booming. "What did you say to her?? Tell me or I'll ice you right now." he shook Vince as though he was a rag doll.

"She was drinking and driving?" Was all Vince could say. He was stunned, he was shocked, he was at a loss for words. He knew that was her only escape for pain and that was one thing he agreed with Taylor on. He had already seen that coping skill of hers. IT was better to run ad hide than to face the reality she had murmured on the first night she had met him, in her drunken state.

"Tell me." Taylor knocked Vince with his other hand with a punch in the stomach, main his own grip loosen and Vince go flying a few yards.

"I told her we were nothing, that I knew she did that too Mia. That Mia is my family. That I thought she still loved you. There, I told you, are you happy?" Vince shouted, his anger spewing out faster than a flaming fire that was at the worst it could be.

"In her weakened state, you said that shit to her? What the fuck is wrong with you? You missing part of your brain or what?" Taylor asked, rushing at him.

"NO more than what you are. I mean, you couldn't even tell the poor girl you did or dint' love her. DO we have to go into this now? Sound familiar, Robo Cop?" Vince asked, his words making Taylor stop as though hew had been slapped in the face. He seemed frozen, his mind rebelling." How many times did she have to ask you, huh?" Vince asked, getting up off the ground, breathing hard. Taylor walked past him and inside, not saying a word. The door that slammed echoed in Vince's ears as he sat down, his head in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stacey, is that you?" Storm asked as she walked on the fog like white clouds. Her body felt weightless, rejuvenated, and she felt as though she was floating. She made her way to where the person she thought to be Stacey was. She was sitting cross-legged by a bright blue pond and on bright green grass as frogs made leaps in sequenced order as Stacey, her back turned to Strom, watched.

"Storm?" Stacey sniffled, floating up. It was then Storm saw the familiar red, white, and black inform Stacey and Tabitha had both worn to so many games that they had convinced Storm to go to. She played with the Pepsi cup that was made of wax as she looked excited to see her friend.

"It's me. You okay?" Storm asked, holding out a hand to help her up. Stacey accepted and stood up, making Storm draw her hand back in utter horror. The place where Stacey's heart would have been was an empty, black hole.

"I'm fine. No pain. What are you doing here?" Stacey asked, her voice sounding almost synthesized as 'here without you, baby' played in the back ground by Green Day. It was the song her and Stacey both loved.

"I'm fine, no need to worry bout me." Storm replied, her mind in total chaos, all sense of reality beyond her mind.

"Remember when you moved and you left me and you would call me every night and play me this song?" Stacey laughed her big blue eyes on Storm's. Storm nodded and smiled despite her confusion as to where she was.

"Yup. I never missed a night and you always fell asleep on me." Storm nodded. Stacey looked at the frogs, her concentration almost gone for a minute. "You do love frogs, don't you?" She asked, smiling at Stacey's love of the green amphibians.

"Funny you remember." Stacey walked away, Storm following her.

"Do you hurt, Stacey?" Storm asked, forcing the one question out she hadn't wanted to ask, for fear of finding the answer. Stacey walked over to a grave, where she knelt down by.

"I only hurt from certain thinks. Nothing you could have helped, you know that, right?" Stacey asked, her eyes downcast as she looked at headstone the same time as did Storm. It read Samantha Allen, Stacey's mother, who had died before Brian had taken custody of her. She kept on walking after getting up from there.

"I could have stopped it if I had don things differently." Storm argued. Stacey smiled, faced her best friend her hands on her shoulders and shook her head.

"You can't change the world. You can't and though you try, it' something you need to learn." Stacey said, sighing as she turned away and kept on walking, her face expression one of interest this time as she walked into the height school that Storm had frequented for the sake of Stacey and Tabitha. She opened a locker to display a long glittery sleeveless, strapless dress that was slender to the feet and flowing at the bottom, ball gown style.

"Your homecoming queen dress." Storm recognized the dress. She had made that dress and had made Stacey swear to never tell a soul.

"You know, I never told anyone, though I wanted to. I was so proud of you and it and the fact you did it for me." Stacey said, playing with the fabric, running her fingers over the downward seam of the material. "I was so excited I forgot the fact me and my mom were poor and couldn't' afford it but you were determined to not let me back out of the nomination for homecoming queen." Stacey reminded, her voice filled with pride.

"I couldn't let you. After all, you took the crown and what would they have done if you had backed out?" Storm said, being modest. Stacey turned to face her friend, the tiara on her head now. Storm blinked her eyes, trying to make sense of all this. There was no making sense.

"They would have picked someone else." Stacey giggled at the memory. "You were all secret making it and I felt like I was on the secret agents service with you." She admitted as she kept on walking. Storm looked down to see a swirl of white clouds pass by in a whirlwind and her attention was drawn to the lighting from the next clouds quickly rolling in, almost as if on fast forward.

"Where we goin, Stacey" Storm asked, worried things were going to get bad and Stacey would suffer through bad memories as well.

"Does anyone know where they are goin in life, Storm?" Stacey asked, standing by a hospital bed with a sheet over the person. Storm's knees felt weak and as much as she hated to admit to herself, she was scared of what she would find. Stacey's bright blue eyes seemed to darken a bit as she stared at the sheet.

"No, Stacey. I don't think so." Strom said softly, her own path not clear to her. She was thrust into the family business only because her bother couldn't and wouldn't do it. She had to fight every day for her dignity, respect, and she had to earn the status she had achieved.

"You have a path. You have a life. I admire you so much." Stacey said, looking her best friend in the eyes.

'There's a lot you don't know about me, Baby girl." Storm sighed, hating her self and her choices at the moment. Stacey giggled, her mood changing yet again. That was so unlike Stacey, Storm thought to herself, puzzled more than ever.

"I love when you call me that. I wish I could have been your sister." Stacey admitted, sitting beside Storm, sighing wistfully.

"I'm not that great, Stace." Storm sighed, her own hate and guilt tripping up her feelings.

"You didn't abandon me, Storm. Not once. I always knew where you were. Not even my own brother can I say that about." Stacey reasoned, laying her head on Storm's shoulder. She seemed to be quiet for what seemed to be forever. Then she lifted her head, her blue eyes now black and panic stricken, making Storm jump back in surprise and terror. The eyes looked like black holes, just like her heart.

"I won't ever abandon you either." Storm said, trying to recover form the gasp that had now made Stacey look hurt and shake as tears of black tar rolled down her cheeks. Storm found it in her to pull the girl into her arms and hug her.

"Then don't leave me. Please. I kneed you. I can't stay with him. Or her." Stacey said, her voice almost baby like as she slowly tugged at the white she covering the hospital bed. It was a dummy, a dummy that resembled Mia. She looked at Storm. "Why didn't I get to be your sister?'" Stacey asked, her eyes and face in a pout, a familiar face that Storm had often seen when Stacey didn't get her way, at little things. She was a determined girl and if she wanted something it had to be right then. NO waiting. Her and Storm had clashed on many occasion in regards to little things such as going shopping or their plans and Stacey always managed to convince Storm. Even when it was Tabitha ad Stacey vying for something they knew not ever Storm could go for or say yes to, it was Stacey's eyes and pouting face that had won them many a battle.

"I can't answer that. I'm not too good a sister or person for that matter." Storm sighed, making Stacey look at her in anger, her eyes flashing like blue lightening in them now.

"I won't stand you putting down yourself when you deserve better." Stacey chided, then got up to walk some more. She waked to Storm's mansion in L.A. that she had been to before Carter had taken her.

"If you leave and give up, I won't try for anything in my life. NOT even to wake up. I need you, Storm." Stacey said, her voice in a sing song pattern now as she began to skip away. Strom tried to keep up in a fast walk and then gave into running after her. "You can't leave me." She called in a tone of 'you can't catch me'.

"Anastasia! Stop. I'm not finished talking." Storm commanded, making Stacey bursts into giggles and laughter as she began to do cartwheels over the football field she was now on, in the homecoming dress. She picked some weeds and threw then at Storm with a smile.

"I like baby girl better.' She said, standing still as Storm tried to cross the field that seemed miles across. Stacey's voice seemed to be going farther and farther way. She turned to face the direction of Storm and gave a princess wave, a wave that pageant directors would teach their contestants.

"Don't leave me. Please. I need you as much as you need me." Storm begged, making Stacey stop. She came towards her now admitting a glowing haze.

"Tell me I can live my life wooing worry." She said, her glow almost too bright for Storm's eyes.

"How so? " Storm asked, confused.

"You'll figure it out. You are always good at games." Stacey nodded confidently." You need to realize how much of an impact you have on people and how you are valued, oh dear Storm." Stacey said, picking up a basket and picking yellow daisies that were starting to sprout everywhere.

"I'm not valued. I'm a killer, a no good daughter who often fails her father, I let many people down, including you, and I have no sense of life anymore." Storm sighed sitting down. Stacey came to her now, the ground pink and purple pastel colors, arranged like a checkerboard. She skilled on it, making it fully to her friend now.

"You are so critical of yourself you can't see the most important part." Stacey sighed, sitting beside her friend, resting her head on Storm's shoulder, something she often did when in need of comfort.

"And what part is that?" Storm asked as the clouds began to move again, all of them working in a big swirl. In the background, a telephone could be heard ringing, making her uneasy, as though she could stand to bear anymore bad news.

"The goodness of your heart. Our intentions are what matters. Not what you do." Stacey whispered, the phone ringing getting louder and louder and Stacey shrinking and moving further and further away from her. The glow and the mixture of clouds picked her up, carrying her as she gave her pageant wave. She blew a kiss and with a giggle she was gone.


	47. Recovering by Princess

**Recovering**

**By: Princess**

Tabitha woke up with a start to see her Mother, Cara, sitting in a chair staring out the window and at the white clouds. Tabitha tried to turn and look out with her mom but was too sore to move. She hadn't moved in such a long time that her body was ready quite yet. Cara jumped out of the chair and rushed to her daughter's side.

"Oh my god, Tabby, How are you feeling sweetie?" Tabitha slightly shrugged not really sure what her voice would sound like. She opened her mouth to ask where Storm was but her mother shushed her. "I'm going to go get the doctor. Don't move." she said as she pointed at Tabitha to make her giggle.

Cara walked out of Tabitha's hospital room and to the nurse's station. She didn't even wait for one to pay attention to her but started talking. "My daughter has just woken up and I want her doctor in there…now!" One of the nurses flew by to go searching for the doctor. Cara walked back into the room to see Tabitha sitting up in her bed.

"The doctor will be here soon." Tabitha nodded and gave a slight smile.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Stacey woke up to see Brian hovering over her limp body. She moaned and tried to roll over but the cords stopped her movement.

"Its okay Stace, Just lay still." He said as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked not realizing Stacey had a tube down her throat to help her breath so she couldn't talk. He mentally slapped his forehead and said,

"Hold on I'll go get the doctor." He ran off to go get the doctor but came back soon enough. The doctor took out the tube and told her she could talk but only in a whisper. He then left Brian and Stacey alone.

"What are you doing here?" She said while ignoring what the doctor said.

"I am your brother…"

"By blood." she said spitefully.

"What's this about?"

"This is about you picking your whore over me." She yelled while drawing attention to them.

"I…" Started but was interrupted by a nurse who was getting him out. Stacey sat in her hospital bed alone…yet again.

Brain stood outside the recovery room and sighed. He had been banned from going inside Stacey's room. He walked down to the waiting room to see who was around. He saw Taylor sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"You okay?" Asked Brian while walking up to him. Taylor shrugged him off and stayed in his position. "Listen I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but can you do me a favor?"

"What?" he snarled.

"I need you to go up to where Stacey is and guard her. We didn't really ever find out who was injecting her."

Taylor growled and stood up. "Some of us did." he walked off and toward where Stacey was resting in recovery.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Up in Tabitha's room, Cara was sitting in the chair while the doctor checked Tabitha out. "Well she seems to be fine." The doctor said.

"Thank god." Tabitha heard her mom say. The door opened after her moms comment and in walked Benny.

"How is she?" he asked Cara.

"Fine…at least that's what the doctor says."

"Thank god." Benny walked over the Tabitha and smiled. "How are you feeling."

"Fine…"she answered surprised that he cared. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? You're my d…" he started but stopped when he saw Cara's face. Tabitha didn't know Benny was her father.

"I'm your what?" she asked very curious now. What had she missed in all this time.

"Uhh…my…" He looked over at Cara for help.

"You're his…nothing he's just glad you're fine…for Storms sake…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Taylor walked into Stacey's room and saw her pouting in her bed. "What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be happy you made it through surgery?" Stacey looked over at Taylor and rolled her eyes.

"That's not my problem and if you knew anything that was going on you wouldn't be the one to talk."

"Damn you must be pissed. No one talks to me like that." he said while pulling up a chair and sitting down in it.

"Where's Storm?" She asked quietly making sure not to look at him.

"She…well she's in the hospital as well."

"What! WHY?" She said with a shocked face.

"Nothing she…well she got in an accident but she's fine and just…sleeping…yeah sleeping."

"What kind of sleeping?"

"The kind where you will wake up…eventually."

"She's in a freaking coma!!"

"Hey you said it not me."

"But I just saw her…well I had a dream about her and we…we where happy." she said as she started to cry. Taylor, not sure of what to do, sighed and got up out of his chair. He put a hand on her arm a started patting it. Stacey started to giggle.

"That's how you comfort a girl? How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Whoa there short stack. I've had plenty."

"And none of them cried?" He shrugged to her question and sat back down in the chair.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vince sat in Storm's room watching her chest breath up and down. 'What were they going to do?' he asked himself. Just then her heart monitor started beeping…

A/N: Hey guys! I hope this works out with your chapter temp! Please review! Thanks -Princess


	48. Be The Girl

**AN: I had a really long bitchy author's note written for this but I took it off because you know what? It doesn't matter. I have some friends that I made because of this site and I miss the days when all I met was friends. Now it feels like half the people on here are duplicitous, only here to stir shit and it's only gonna get worse when three fast comes out. Anyway, personal issues kept me off the net. There is more info about the whole scenario in my bio, so anyone who cares to know more can go to www dot fanfiction dot net/tempestraces. Fix the dots to . and put it in the address bar. I won't force the rest of you to sit through my rant if you don't give a fuck. I personally don't give much of one myself anymore. Due to some wannabe fanfiction police officers you will also have to go to my profile to find Velocity shift (The story of Storm and Taylor among other things) because I have to pull it down out of this section. Some people clearly have too much time on their hands and many of them seem to take pleasure out of stalking me and no doubt others around the net. **

**Puzzling Pieces**

By -_TempestRaces_

Ch.48 – **Be The Girl**

_**cuz i'm not here to be around**_

_**and be that girl that you forget about**_

_**cuz all i want is just to be a song**_

_**that you can feel longer than just right now**_

_**so come on baby let me be the girl**_

_**that you can count on to rock your world**_

**_and then you'll see there's so much more than curves_**

**_and then you'll see that you and me belong -Aslyn_**

If she had a bone or body part that didn't hurt she couldn't name which one it would be. It was all she could think about in the darkness her world seemed to consist of at that moment in time. Even her hair seemed to be in excruciating pain, her fingernails crying out for a Tylenol. Every nerve ending was highly sensitized to her surroundings. She could feel the incredibly smooth softness of the well washed cotton sheets on her lower legs and arms. There was something to be said for hospital sheets. They got washed so often that they took on an almost silk texture and moulded themselves right around you like a lover's caress. Too bad you had to be in the hospital to get them and they couldn't hide the antiseptic smell that screamed hospital in the very oxygen you had to breathe to live. She could feel the slightly scratchy feeling almost like cheesecloth of the hospital gown on her body. Well, not on her whole body. She could feel down her back and behind where the gown left off and her skin was still in contact with the gloriously silky sheets. It made her want to wiggle out of the paper-like gown and just wrap herself in the clean white cotton.

But that awful smell just wouldn't go away; it still shouted hospital. It must have been that every hospital on earth used the same cleaning products and antiseptics. She'd spent enough time in hospitals to be well versed in the smell. Her brother had played enough team sports as a child to end up with a few concussions and broken bones. Not to mention Taylor and all his scrapes. And a few of her own more embarrassing incidents had ended her up on their wonderful sheets before as well. Yep, there was no way she could hide where she was from herself. Not even semiunconscious. She'd always been very smell oriented, a mere whiff of some familiar smell enough to take her to another place in her mind. Unfortunately this was no different.

She wondered what drug they had her on that would account for how sensitive her sense of touch and smell were when she couldn't hear or see a thing. As her brother had often called her his little werewolf because of her already overly sensitive nose when her sense of smell was enhanced anything bad smelling was almost unbearable. Such was how she felt about the overly clean smell of her hospital room. She forced herself to think back, back to what ever had ended her up trapped in a hospital once again. She remembered being in the car listening to Bob Dylan after her crash and then everything went black. Black and very painful. She'd wrecked the car; the evening came crashing back on her in snippets of intense colour and sound, like flashes of someone else's life. Loud pounding bass accompanied by flashing lights, drink after colourful drink, a parade of different guys dancing with her, allowing them liberties she never would have had she not been out of her mind, even before the liquor had ever started to flow. She forced herself to move away from her memories. Memories were never going to get her mobile. She continued her inventory of her body.

She could feel where an IV was under her skin and where the clear tape holding it in place was adhered to her flesh. The tape was always clear. She didn't have to see it to know it was. She could even feel the sticky, tacky iodine they had swabbed her skin with before putting the IV in, knew that she'd have a little brown ring of the antiseptic on her hand all around where they'd inserted her IV. It was all very itchy and she managed to wrinkle her nose but not to move her other hand to scratch it. Her throat was on fire from her mouth all the way to what felt like her stomach. She could feel her hair down around her shoulders and head, which made her aware some of her hair was caught in stitches on her scalp. She hoped she didn't have a huge bald spot. But as far as opening her eyes and finding out just where she was, not a chance.

And oh boy did she want to open her eyes. She wanted to get away from her recollections of one hell of a weird dream. As a person who didn't remember her dreams, ever, that dream had been both eye opening (not literally of course) and slightly unsettling. All the black holes where vital organs should have been had been disturbing. She wanted to find out just how badly messed up she was. She had sensation in her whole body, but she also had pain in her whole body too. She was half hoping the drugs she was no doubt pumped full of accounted for her dream.

Then again there was a lot to be said for remaining unconscious. Remembering the car wrecked around her brought to mind how the car came to be wrecked. She'd behaved like such a stupid child. If the cops weren't waiting to bring her up on impaired charges she would still bet her dad and or brother were waiting to rip her a new one. Not that she didn't deserve it, but with her head and the rest of her body hurting like it did, she'd still like to delay things as long as possible.

Maybe the fact they were all getting their wish would make them a bit more mellow. After all she was now on forced bed rest and judging by how she felt is was gonna be more then the one night they'd tried to make her promise. She wondered how Matty was doing, Stacey too, and realized that if she was tied to IV's and hurt then she wouldn't be able to visit them. She had to get conscious and figure out how bad things were.

She fought with her brain again, willing her eyes to open. Both her will and her brain were determined to come out on top of the debate, but as was really no shock, her will won in the end. Her eyes blinked open.

And then quickly squinted back shut. The light, even dimmed for night time as it was, was blinding to her. _How long had she been out_? With a deep breath she forced her eyes open again, narrowly. She noted she wasn't on any monitors which could only be a good thing. She looked down farther and saw the top of a dark head of hair against her white blankets. She looked a bit closer and saw a dear face.

_Matty_.

What was he doing out of his bed? A stern lecture about taking proper care of himself came to her lips. It died there. How could she lecture Matty about taking care of himself after what she'd done to herself? And to his poor car! She'd forgotten about the fact she'd been driving his car when she'd crashed. She'd really messed up this time. It was one thing to play Russian roulette with her own life and property but quite another to do something that could hurt innocents and wrecked other people's stuff.

With a great deal of effort she raised her hand and brushed his hair back out of his face, passing her hand over his head softly. Her brother had clearly fallen asleep watching over her. It was no less then she'd done for him, but when it was Matty it was different. He was hurt himself, hurt worse then her. He should be in his bed safe and comfortable, not sleeping in a chair hunched over onto the edge of her bed with his hand under his face like a little boy. After all, he'd been injured trying to protect someone innocent. She'd been injured doing something incredibly stupid. She was just lucky that to the best of her recollection she hadn't killed or hurt anyone but herself.

She brushed Matty's hair again and watched as his eyes came open with a blink as he let loose a sleepy groan.

"Storm, you're awake." Matty said incredulously, as though he had figured his sister was never waking up. He'd been having the worst dream. His sister had been fine one second and the next she'd been setting off alarms and they'd kicked him out of her room while they worked on her. He was just glad to see she was really ok, that she hadn't really flat lined. Matty could only surmise it had come from his subconscious thinking about Stacey O'Connor and her complicated surgery.

"Yeah." She croaked back. Was that her voice? Damn she sounded like a smoker with a ten pack a day habit. Her throat hurt so bad every word was a new agony.

"How do you feel?" Matty asked as he sat up and tidied Storm's hair.

"Horrible." Matty leaned closer to hear Storm speak in her low raspy voice. "I'm sorry I wrecked your car."

"Storm, how can you be worried about the car now?" Matty asked as he started to get mad. "You coulda died and you're worried about the car. You are in the hospital with head injuries, broken ribs, and you almost had alcohol poisoning. Do you know how close you came to being killed?" Like he knew he was upsetting her he changed his tone. "Are you in pain?"

"I know it was stupid Matty but it was your car. I took it without asking and then crashed it. I'm sorry. And yeah, I'm in pain everywhere. But no less then I deserve. I was so stupid."

"Don't say that. Yeah it was stupid, but you were under a lot of stress. I'll get a nurse to give you something." Matty moved to get up.

"Matty stay. I'm on enough already. If you knew what it felt like to be in my skin right now you'd know I don't need any more drugs. Everything is so intense right now. Everything feels so surreal." Storm was still croaking out her words. "Why does my throat hurt so much?" Storm couldn't figure why her throat would get sore when she'd had a car wreck.

"They had to pump your stomach when they brought you in. You had a blood alcohol level of .38. In someone your size they said that level could have killed you. They couldn't give you more drugs to fix your injuries with that much alcohol in your blood." Matty poured a glass of water out of the carafe on the table beside his sister's bed and helped her to drink it.

"I didn't know I'd had that much." Storm looked sheepishly at her brother as she licked the last few drops of water off her lips.

"Well, when you're that fucked up it's hard to know just how fucked up you're getting. What were you thinking driving like that?"

"I normally know my limit and when I drink Vodka it's pretty much not a limit. But I was drinking Tequila and everything else that Lindsey got for me not to mention all the drinks guys bought us. It was my turn to be stupid I guess. But damn, your poor car." Storm couldn't get over wrecking a car she'd taken without asking. "No one but me got hurt right?"

"The trucker was a bit shook up when he saw you with blood pouring out of your head and you wouldn't wake up but he wasn't hurt. His truck only got a few scratches. He wouldn't even let dad pay for it he was so happy you were gonna be ok."

"Wow, that guy should wake up to an extra story on his house tomorrow for that. I was worried that the cops'd be after me for DUI along with everything else. God I'm sorry Matty. I didn't ever wanna put you through this. I mean, should you even be outta bed?"

"They're not happy I'm up but they're dealing. I didn't want you to wake up in here alone." Matty's eyes, a much darker green then Storm's, clouded over when he though about how he'd felt thinking his sister might wake up alone in a strange place and not know where she was or what had happened. No requests or orders for him to go back to his bed had mattered with that thought in his mind.

"How's dad?"

"Worried. Upset and worried for you and pissed at me. I kinda said something stupid to him when they told me about your wreck."

"What did you say?" Storm looked very concerned when Matty looked really upset.

"I accused him of doing it to you because he wanted you out. I accused him of messing with your car. I just couldn't believe you'd do something like this. I assumed it was the Toretto guys and then when Pops assured me it wasn't them I figured it had to have been him. But I guess it was really just an accident."

"Yeah, just my own stupidity. Matty, I know pops doesn't act like it but he loves us both. He's not gonna do away with either of us, no matter what we do."

"I know but I was so messed up. They wouldn't tell me anything and they weren't gonna let me come visit. I sorta flipped out. You know Taylor hasn't stopped pacing since they brought you in right?"

"Really? Taylor's worried about me?"

"Yeah. What'd you think he'd be?"

"Pissed mostly. That and calling me names like stupid." The longer they talked the better Storm's voice got. "How long was I out?"

"24 hours. Stacey's awake. She's been asking for you. Since Brian still doesn't know who tried to drug her he asked Taylor to keep an eye on her. Stacey kicked Brian out of her room once already. She won't see him. Taylor's staying with her, he says cause he knows you'd want him too. It's kinda cute how they go on together."

"How'd Taylor get his ass outta jail? Dad work it out?"

"Taylor knew one of the cops. Dirty cops make the world go 'round Storm. Shouldn't I get your doctor?" Matty moved to get up again.

"No. I'm fine." Storm looked up and it was one of the first times Matty had ever seen her scared. "Is daddy mad?" She hated how much like a little girl who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar before dinner she sounded.

"I don't think he's mad. More like he's very disappointed." Matty touched his sister's bruised cheek as he watched her fight tears. "He's glad you're gonna be ok. But this was so outta character for you Storm. It sorta threw everyone for a loop. Me, Taylor, Pops, Mom. You don't do stuff like this. You're too controlled, too self contained to pull this stuff. Ever since…" Matty slowly stopped talking. He wasn't sure if he should go into it, into what had turned his sister from a volatile spitting vertigo into the icy queen of calm. Seeing the bruise on her pale cheek had brought it all flooding back to him. The time he was recalling hadn't been a good one in either of their lives.

"I know." Storm waved a hand, ending her brother's conversational drift. She didn't want to go there either. "I don't know why I did it."

"I do."

Storm looked at Matty incredulously. "How could you know why I did it when I don't?"

"Because I know you better then you know yourself a lot of the time baby girl."

"Then why did I do it?"

"Because you really liked that Vince guy and how he treated you really messed you up. I saw you with Taylor, remember? The only other time you lost it so bad was after the two of you broke up. You never really liked Carter so the thing with him didn't bother you that much. But after you and a guy you really like break up you go just a touch insane. I just call it the storm front."

"I did like him but I can't be with a guy who doesn't believe me at all."

"I tried to tell him that you wouldn't have done what he says you did but he didn't listen." Matty got indignant on behalf of his sister even as she looked ashamed of herself.

"About that Matty." Storm looked away from her brother and took a deep breath. This was the moment she'd been fighting to avoid.

"God Stormianna, don't tell me you did what he said you did."

When Matty actually looked mad at her Storm lost it and started to cry. Here she was, in the hospital hurt, father disappointed in her, mother worried, not with Vince anymore, not with Taylor anymore, wrecked two cars in less then two weeks and now her brother, the one person who was never upset with her, who supported her no matter what was mad at her. "It was just that it was so unfair you were hurt and Stacey was hurt and that bitch was gonna be fine. She drugged Stacey and Tabitha and tried to kill you and Stacey and I was just so tired of it all."

"And just plain tired." Matty looked at his sister as she looked at him in shock. "Yeah, they told me the night you crashed with me was the first time you'd slept in days."

"And all I could think was I wanted that one night before I had to tell _you _what I'd done. Then the Toretto's figured it out faster then I thought they would. And they accused me of it in public; Brian had cops there to arrest me while they investigated. Then Taylor sacrificed himself so I wouldn't have to go but then Vince broke up with me. I'd been totally denying it was me who drugged Mia up 'til that point but he wouldn't believe me. He said he knew it was me."

"It was you though."

"I know, but I said it wasn't and he just plain didn't believe me. He left me over it without any proof at all. I just can't win Matty. You are the only man in my life from now on. The rest of them are too much trouble." Storm sighed and lay her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Don't say that sis. That Vince guy's been all red eyed since they brought you in. Taylor beat him up pretty good and he still just sits in the waiting room down the hall like the living dead."

"Taylor beat him up?"

"Yeah. Taylor won physically but from what he's told me Vince got in a few good mental blows. But sis, don't write him off yet. He seems to really care about you."

"Whatever. I'm so tired Matty."

"Go back to sleep then baby sis. It'll all keep 'til you feel better anyway."

"Matty?" Storm whispered, sounding like a little girl again.

"Yeah?" Matty traced random patterns on the back of Storm's hand with his finger tip.

"Don't leave me alone yet?"

"I'm not goin anywhere sis. I'll be right here when you wake up. Shove over." Matty helped Storm move over to one side of her bed and stretched out beside her, knowing she needed him close, just like he needed her when he was scared. They'd gotten each other through a lot of scary times in their past. They shared a bond much like twin siblings were purported to just because they'd been all alone to raise each other so much of the time with their father in jail and then just generally distant with them.

When Matty was sure Storm was deeply asleep he got up. He made a promise to Storm he'd be there when she woke and he planned to keep it. But in the mean time everyone worried about her needed to know she'd woken and had been coherent and had seemed fine but shaken and sore.

Matty limped out of the room and found his father sitting with his mother in the waiting room that for once Vince was not sitting it.

"Matty! You shouldn't be up." Benny chastised as he watched his son limp into the room.

"Storm woke up."

"Is she ok?" Cara jumped up and rushed over to Matty. She hardly knew her own son and the fact saddened her but the daughter she knew very well was her primary concern at the time.

"She's really sore but otherwise ok. She and I talked a bit then she fell back to sleep."

"Oh thank god." Cara sat back down and tipped her head back, weary but grateful Storm was ok.

"Did she seem ok for real Matty?" Benny asked lowly so that Cara would not hear. He was worried that Matty was sugar coating the news to save his much weaker mother the distress.

"Yeah. Sore from where they pumped her stomach and from where the seatbelt rebroke her ribs, among other things. She was real upset about wrecking the car and about disappointing you."

"That girl is gonna get her ass kicked all the way home when she's feeling better. I can't believe she did something so stupid."

"She's beating herself up pretty good pop. I don't think you need to add to it right now."

It was one of the few times that Benny saw the steel in his son's backbone. Mostly Matty was the easy going one, the one who just followed the group. But when he felt strongly about something, or as in this case, someone, he could show his convictions. And it was clear he was not going to have anyone upsetting his sister, even if that someone was the girl's own father. Benny threw up his hands.

"Fine have it your way."

"I'm gonna go tell the kids she's ok."

"I'll come with you." Cara Miles stood up. She walked slowly beside her limping son as they made their way to the room that Stacey and Tabitha still shared. "How's that Toretto girl doing?"

"I'm not sure." Matty answered. "I can't really care that much about her after what she did."

"Of course not. I just thought you might have heard something."

"Nope." They pushed into the girl's room and looked at the scene.

Taylor was snoring softly in a chair in the corner of the room. Some guard he was, Matty thought with a smile. His friend was just tired out from his worry about Storm and Matty knew it. Stacey was also drowsing, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. They had Stacey on a lot of drugs to keep her calm and let her abused body have a chance to heal. Tabitha however was awake and reading a magazine with headphones on. For Matty seeing Tabitha was always like getting thrown back in time to seeing his sister about 8 years younger then she currently was.

Tabitha heard them and looked up in surprise. She knew it was time for lights out but with the resilience of youth she was feeling much better and wasn't sleepy. She felt like she'd been doing nothing but sleep for months. "Hey mom. Hey Matty." She looked chagrined at being caught up reading. She'd never gotten use enough to Matty to really think of him as her brother, even though to her knowledge he was her half brother, same as Storm was her half sister.

"How you feeling?" Matty asked as he watched his mother pull up the extra chair beside his sister.

"Good. I wanna go home. I want Storm!" Tabitha whined, sick of the hospital and worried about her big sister. Stacey picked that moment to hear them talking and woke up.

She blinked a few times and then looked around .She was already feeling much better then she had been even before Mia drugged her the second time. She took in Taylor's sleeping form and giggled. "Some guard he is."

"He's had a hard week." Matty stood up for his sleeping friend with a chuckle. Stacey looked serious with her thoughts.

"Haven't we all." She stated with a tone that was old beyond her years. Matty hated the fact that such a young person was becoming jaded so early in her life. "Did you hear anything about Storm?"

"Yeah, that's what we came here to tell you guys. She woke up for a while. She was fine but the drugs they have her on made her sleepy so she's gone back to sleep now. But she's gonna be ok."

"When can I see her?" Tabitha and Stacey asked in unison.

"Soon as she can come in here to visit for you." Matty said, pointing at Stacey. He just wanted to be honest because he knew Stacey wasn't allowed out of her bed. "But I imagine if she's awake tomorrow morning during visiting hours they'll let you go see her." He told Tabitha.

"It's not fair. I want to see her too. I have to talk to her." Stacey said, big blue eyes filling with tears as she thought she wasn't going to get her way. She pouted.

"We'll see what they say tomorrow ok?" Matty asked, caving as much as he had the ability to under the onslaught of Stacey's tears. Matty had his doubts that her brother would allow her to see Storm even if the hospital was willing to allow it.

"Ok." Stacey lay back after she got her way.

"I'm gonna wake Taylor up and take him with me for awhile. I'm gonna send Tony in here to sleep in the chair for awhile. That cool with you ladies?" They all nodded. Just as Matty went to shake Taylor awake the big man opened his eyes and yawned.

"Matty! What are you doin up?"

"Storm woke up. I just wanted to tell pop and the girls."

"She awake now?" Taylor stood up, ominous glint in his eyes.

"No, she's back to sleep now. Let's go talk in the hall." Matty shuffled to the door and waited for Taylor in the hall as he sent Tony in to keep an eye on the girls. It was mostly for show now. They all knew it was Mia who'd been doing the drugging and they felt reasonably sure with Mia in a coma everyone was safe.

"What is it Matty?" Taylor asked, itching to get to Storm's room now that he knew she'd regained consciousness.

"You can't go in at Stormianna. She's down on herself enough about everything and the last thing she needs is someone yelling at her over any of it. Got it?" Matty was back to demanding boss mode. Taylor had always respected Matty's requests when he took that attitude. Matty insisted on so few things that when he cared enough to do so most people listened.

"She was that upset huh?" Taylor rubbed his mostly bald head agitatedly as he sighed.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go back to bed and I'll go sit with her for awhile?" Taylor asked, wanting to see Storm just to assure himself she was ok. There was a time that when Storm was hurting she would have run to him, not gone out and done something stupid like she had.

"You promise not to yell at her?"

"I promise."

"It's just that I promised her I'd be there when she woke up." Matty hedged. Taylor could see that Storm had been scared, just from how Matty was acting.

"I'll stay with her until she wakes up or you come back ok? You need rest too or the two of you are never getting out of here."

"Ok, ok, I'm goin." Matty caved in and headed to his own room. Taylor walked up to the door of Storm's room and peaked in. She was all alone and still asleep. He walked in and just looked down at her. Her face was lightly cut and bruised, nothing too noticeable. He hated it when she got herself hurt.

He thought back on all the times she'd been hurt where it had been up to him to take care of her. She'd done a lot of stuff he considered stupid in her day but this about took the cake. She was lucky the trucker she'd hit had been so grateful she wasn't dieing that he hadn't pressed charges. If he had the cops wouldn't have been so easy for Benny to placate.

All Taylor wanted was Matty, himself and Storm on a plane back to NYC. He'd had enough. Enough of fighting idiots, enough of ex-bosses back from the grave, enough of Matty getting hurt, enough of Storm getting hurt, and enough of kidnapped kids. And most especially he'd had enough of seeing another man with his hands on _his_ Storm. Enough was _enough_.

The sooner they all went home and life went back to normal the better off they'd all be. Storm could go back to working for her dad, taking the occasional trip to Miami to visit her mom and sister. Hell, he'd go back to going with her every once in awhile. Her mom was actually pretty cool. He'd go back to taking Storm upstate with him to visit his mom, who never stopped nagging him to 'bring that nice Demaret girl with you next time you visit.' His mom had always loved Storm, even though she knew who Storm was and where she came from. It had been surprising for his mom to endorse Storm since she hated the life Taylor had chosen and Storm was pretty much the life embodied.

And the sooner they all got home the sooner Storm could forget about this Vince punk and move on with her life. And when she saw just how nice and changed he, Taylor, could be, well she'd have no choice but take him back. So it was settled. Just as soon as they could all leave the hospital they were all going home.

He pulled Matty's chair closer to the bed and sat down. He figured he'd just wait on her to wake up again so he could tell her all about his plan to take her home with her brother. He sat back in the chair and leaned his head on the back. The next thing he knew he was waking up to Storm giggling in the bright morning sun. He squinted at her in puzzlement. He had a hard time remembering the last time he'd heard Storm giggle. It had certainly been in much more private and personal circumstances then they were currently in.

"Taylor you snore more then you use to."

He sat up and tried to twist the kinks out of his neck. "It's sleeping in these god damn chairs. Take me home to bed and I'll snore just like I use to." He grinned boyishly.

"What did you do with Matty?" Storm didn't want to touch his offer with a ten foot pole. She didn't know if he was teasing or serious, but more over she didn't know if she wanted to take him up on it or not.

"Sent him to bed. He needs his rest too."

"Matty told me you were watching over Stacey and Tabitha." Storm looked mildly annoyed with him, as though she was mad he wasn't there now.

"I left Tony there with them. The only way I could get Matty to bed was to promise him I'd stay here until you woke up. How you feelin?"

"Like I was in a car that was run over by an 18 wheeler." Storm answered glibly and smirked.

"Funny oh sarcastic one." Taylor chuckled, but then sobered. "You could have been killed 'Ella. I don't know what you were thinking." He forgot his promise to Matty to let it go.

"Guess I wasn't." She answered, not sounding mad he'd brought it up. "You're ok? Nothing happened to you before you got free?"

"Happen to me?" The idea was clearly absurd to Taylor. "Of course not. I told you I could take care of myself. 'Ella?"

"Yeah Tay?"

"I have something I wanna say to you and I want you to hear me out ok? No getting mad, no interrupting, just listen to what I have to say. Then you can say all you want but just let me say my piece first, Ok?"

"I suppose." Storm cocked a brow and waited on Taylor to say what he so clearly felt he had to.

"I been doin a lot of thinking." He looked up into her eyes, his face devoid of any artifice or subterfuge. Storm fought a sarcastic comment about smelling smoke, remembering her promise not to interrupt. That and he just looked so damn serious, it hardly seemed fair to be sarcastic with him when whatever it was he had to say was clearly so important to him. "When they let you and Matty out of the hospital in a few days I want us to all go home. Matty'll get better faster in a familiar environment and I think you could use a break from all this mess too. It's time to put this behind us and get on with life. Our life, the way it should be. This is not how we were meant to live Storm. As soon as we get home we can get back to what we were trained to do. My mother misses you and it's high time you went to visit her, let her know you're ok. We can set your mom and sister back up in a new house in Miami, make sure your sister gets back to her old school, settles in. Then everything can calm down and be normal again." Taylor leaned forward eagerly; sure that Storm would see the fact that what he'd said was the only way things could properly be. She'd managed to be quiet for the whole thing after all.

"That the whole speech?"

"Yeah." Taylor looked down after he'd finished, waiting for her answer.

"I can't promise you that Taylor. Stacey has a long road ahead of her and even Mom and Tabitha have no home anymore, and I'm not sure they want to go back to Miami. They need me here. I can promise you that I'm not going to let it get away from me again like I just did. And you don't need to worry about staying here either. I know you hate it here and I'll understand if you take Matty with you when you and Dad go home. I'll be back sometime, but I just can't leave until I know I've finished what I've started for Stacey."

Taylor sighed. He didn't agree but her argument was valid. Stacey was terrified of Mia and angry and hurt over her brother's perceived favouritism for his fiancé over his sister. He'd been doing some talking with her. She was pretty cool and he was almost ashamed of how easy she found him to play for her own way. "I guess I understand Storm, but you will promise me to be more careful from now on, about everything you do."

"I promise." Storm looked around the room and noted the closed door. "About that. Did she…?" Storm trailed off and waved a hand to fill in her blank.

"No. But its one of those 'heal yourself' things doctors talk about now. If she's gonna get better she needs to fight for it herself. They can't do anything else for her. They say she's not likely to die, but they give her a 50/50 shot of ever waking up. The other half chance is that she spends the rest of her natural life in a vegetate state. You think we should…" It was Taylor's turn to trail off, leaving her to finish his question. She knew he meant should we finish her once and for all.

"I think we'll leave it up to fate. If she deserves to die then she'll never wake up. If she deserves a second chance then she will wake up."

"Ok." Taylor gave his word to respect her decision.

"What time is it?"

"10am. Why?"

"I want to go visit my sister." Storm got her infamous stubborn look on her face. When she got that look on her face and didn't get her way, people had been known to turn up dead for thwarting her.

"No way. The hospital would never allow it but even if they would I'd still say no way. You got broken ribs and a concussion. You belong right where you are."

"I want to go see my sister."

"Well, she's awake, she can come here and see you."

"I don't want her to see me like this." Storm had always been the strong one to her little sister and she didn't want Tabitha to see her laying so helpless in a dorky hospital gown. "I'm feeling much better and certainly ready for my own clothes. I only had a concussion and some broken ribs. It's been like 48 hours now. I'm ready to get my life on here."

"Storm, why can't you just do what the doctor and your family tells you for once here?"

"Because I'm a Demaret and we have no patience?"

"But we're supposed to be intelligent." Benny said from the door.

"Hey daddy." Storm answered, the daddy part slipping out without conscious thought.

"How you feeling Stormi girl?"

"Good. Much better then when I was talking to Matty last night. Even though the good drugs they had me on have all worn off." Storm gave her father a quirky smile. "Dad, get me outta here please? The longer I stay here the more insane I'm gonna go and you know this."

"If, and I'm saying if, I sign you out, against my better judgement, will you let Taylor drive you home and then take it easy?"

"After I visit my sister for awhile I will."

"Ok, I guess that's good enough. I'll go see what I can do about it. Your mother saw this coming, I swear that woman knows you almost as well as Matty does. She brought you some of your own clothes from home."

"Where is mama?"

"With Tabitha. You want me to get her?"

"No, I'll see her when I get over to the girl's room in a few here." Storm replied as she sat up in her bed further and adjusted her position with a grimace she fought to hide and only minimally succeeded. Her father left to go do the paperwork needed to let her leave the hospital.

"This is stupidity." Taylor growled. "There's no way you should be getting up."

"Seems my father would disagree with you." Storm said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"You know he's only letting you pull this shit because he still feels guilty over-"

"Taylor that was 4 years ago. He's not letting me get away with stuff now because of a mistake he made 4 years ago. Do you know my father at all?"

"I know him enough to know he never forgave himself for what he did to you."

"Maybe not, but it's not the reason why he's getting me outta this bed."

"Then why is he?"

"Because he knows if he doesn't I'll get up anyway, take the IV outta my own arm and do what I want anyway. He figures it's better to let me out properly, put the condition I gotta let you be my guard for the next few days on it, and have some small measure of piece'a mind about where I am and what I'm doin."

"Maybe." Taylor's response was the height of noncommittal.

Storm slid down out of the bed and her legs almost buckled beneath her. She grabbed the side of the bed and stood still for a moment while she waited on the room to stop spinning.

"Yeah, this is a real bright idea." Taylor mumbled angrily as he watched Storm try not to fall down.

"Taylor, stop being so damn overprotective and help me out here."

"Help you out how?" Taylor folded his arms.

"Pinch this line off while I take it outta my arm." Storm indicated her IV.

"No way. Wait for the nurse to do it."

"I wanna be dressed when the nurse comes back with my old man so do me this favour. I'm good enough to stitch you up when you get your ass shot but not good enough to take out one little IV line?"

"I couldn't go to the hospital and we had no choice. You got a choice here so let the professionals do what they get paid for."

Seeing she wasn't going to change his mind Storm looked over her IV and found the little white plastic clamp that was already on the line for just the purpose she had in mind. "Never mind, there's a thing to clamp it off with right here." She clamped off the flow of fluid and then set about taking the tape off the back of her hand. Grabbing a piece of gauze off the little table of supplies in her room she positioned it over her hand where the IV was under her skin and then pulled the needle slowly free. It came out with a spurt of blood that turned the center of the gauze pad red. Storm pressed down over it to stop the bleeding. "Hand me a piece of that tape I can use to hold this in place will ya?"

Taylor handed her the tape with a sigh, knowing any further protest would be futile since she'd already done what she wanted anyway. He helped her tape her bandage in place and refused to turn his back as she pulled her underwear on under the gown.

"I can't reach the ties in the back, you undo them." Storm turned her back to Taylor and waited impatiently for him to do as she asked. He undid her ties, even though there wasn't much he'd like to do less, and watched as she pulled on the wide leg yoga pants her mother had brought her, leaving them low on her hips. She had her back to him, but he could still clearly see where her ribs were taped. She started to try and pull on the fitted Everlast tee shirt her mother had given her to go with her pants but she couldn't get the shirt over her head due to the limited mobility in her sides. "Taylor, help me out here."

"Storm, this ain't right. If you can't even dress yourself how the hell can you justify being outta your damn bed?"

"The only way I'm gonna get to see Stacey is on the pretence of her being in the same room as my sister. If Tabitha comes here I don't get to see Stacey. I have to go to them. You gonna help me or am I going over there topless?" Storm looked back over her shoulder at him, green eyes flashing fire. Taylor sighed. He couldn't let her walk around without her shirt on, and he knew her well enough to know she was like to do just that if she didn't get her way.

"I'll help you. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll put my arms in and pull the shirt up as high as I can. I want you to pull it over my head."

"Fine." Taylor sighed. After some manoeuvring and a lot of swearing on both their parts they had her dressed. "What are you gonna do when it comes time for that to come off again?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Storm answered, slightly out of breath as she sat back onto her bed and kicked her legs up, laying back down to take a break while she waited on her father.

The next person to enter her room wasn't her father but her brother. "What are you doin dressed?"

"Dad's springing my ass free." Storm smirked.

"No way. You need at least another two days of bed rest and the only place you're gonna get it is here."

"Guess that's too bad then cause I'm getting out."

"Under strict orders that Taylor takes you home directly after your visit with your mother and sister. A visit that will last no more then one hour. And when Taylor takes you home you will go straight to bed and I will not see you back here again until tomorrow. Got it?" Benny asked in his 'no nonsense' tone of voice from the door of the room.

"I got it dad. I appreciate it." Storm got up.

"Who took the IV out of you? I just now convinced the doctor to let you out."

"I got it covered pop, don't sweat it." Storm brushed past him out the door. He caught her gently by the arm.

"Time comes to let people you're payin do their job Stormianna. I hope you don't learn that the hard way."

"I'm fine pop, I'ma keep on bein fine. I got some stuff to handle here is all and I need to be free of this place to get things done. I'll take care this time, I promise. We good?"

"Do you always have to be so calm about things Storm?"

"Yeah, it's how I had to be." Storm and her father shared a look that let both know they were remembering her abrupt change from wearing her feelings too on her sleeve to keeping them too close to her chest. Storm watched her father's eyes cloud with remorse. "I told you once I told you a thousand times that it's all in the past pop. Yeah, it made me how I am but who's to say I'm not better off now huh? Beats shutting up all the witnesses when I act before I think doesn't it?"

"Yeah, sure. You're right. You know I never meant to hurt you like that?"

"I know pop. Past is the past." Storm finished walking past her father and down the hall toward her sister's room, her steps coming a little slower, her gate less sure. She was feeling the after effects and it was hard for her not to let her pain show more then she was. She reached the door to the girl's room and found Brian sitting in a chair outside the room. She ignored him and went to push in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brian asked as he looked up at Storm from his seat.

"To visit my sister. What's it to you?"

"I don't want you around my sister. Not after what you did."

"You can't prove a damn thing and you've been quick to ask my friends to keep an eye on your sister for you."

"As far as I know the person who did this to my sister is still out there." Brian's face was etched with stress and worry. It was clear that he hadn't been sleeping much.

"Brian, if you would simply accept the truth it would take a whole lotta stress outta your life. We all know it was Mia. If she wakes up then you got call to worry but until then you got no reason to think anything will happen. Don't you think I'd be worried for Tabitha if I thought the person drugging the girls was still out there?"

"You can think its Mia all you want but I can't. Not until she tells me it was her. But you took any chance of that happening away from us when you drugged her and left her for dead."

"If I wanted her dead she'd be dead. Do you honestly think that if I tried to kill her, and didn't succeed, that I'd just leave her there alive? Don't you think me or someone I hired to do it woulda finished her by now?"

"Normally yeah, but from what I hear it looked like you were having a fit of conscious in the waiting room with your buddy Taylor."

"I was upset over my brother. You think that I'd have any problems killing Mia think again. She was drugging my sister and yours, working with Carter, the man who r…" Storm stopped herself, she didn't share that information with anyone if she could help it. "Who was my mortal enemy; she shot my brother and Stacey and drugged Stacey again. If I'm the person you seem so convinced I am it should be clear that I wouldn't care much about offing her and if I wanted her dead she would be."

"I still don't want you around Stacey."

"You wouldn't have Stacey if it wasn't for me. Mia would have drugged her to death by now. You got a lotta nerve. Oh, and you wanna find out how bad bad can get, you try any of that shit with the cops you pulled over the whole Mia thing again. Things'll go from fucken bad to worse if you ever do that shit again. You might have some pull but I got dirty cops Brian and dirty cops are far more dangerous then pull. Your pull makes them try to rush things in their legal channels. My kind of sway with dirty cops makes evidence and bodies disappear. Poof!" Storm tossed her hands to the sides and stepped in at Brian when she made the disappear noise. Brian jumped back in his seat and Storm laughed low in her throat but without mirth. "Thought so." She pushed through the room door while Brian sat in his chair, not sure what to do.

"Storm!" Tabitha called as her sister came into view. "I was supposed to go visit you later."

"I got out early on good behaviour. Something I hear you won't be doing. Staying up all night reading and sneaking off to the snack bar when no one's around." Storm grinned. Her sister was so much like her it was uncanny.

"But I get so bored. I'm ok, I'm ready to go home. Tell Mama that I'm ok. I want to get back to my real life. I'm 16 now and you promised that you'd be the one to teach me to drive and buy me my first car and I'm missing a whole summer of cheer practice and you promised that you'd take me riding in central park this summer and its summer now! I want to get outta here and do all the things you promised me. You promised!" Tabitha almost started to cry in her frustration.

"Tab, if you were ready the doctor's woulda let you out. All those things I promised you will keep another few weeks, and we'll still do them I swear. There's a certain long awaited surprise sitting in the garage at home for you and as soon as some things here are settled we'll go check it out ok? 'Sides, don't you think you should stick around to keep Stacey company?"

"Yeah, but I still get bored."

"I know you do. I'll see about getting you a TV ok?"

"Ok." Tabitha looked over at the still sleeping Stacey. "Is she gonna get better?" Tabitha asked in a whisper.

"Of course. She's getting better already. Can't you tell?"

"Yeah, but they don't even want to let her sit up. She's not allowed to get out of her bed yet or anything."

"But she'll be fine. You just gotta give it time."

"Are you and Taylor back together?" Tabitha asked, her attention span for any one topic was that of the young and bored beyond belief.

"No, what would give you that idea?"

"He spent so much time here, and he mutters in his sleep."

"Oh does he?" Storm asked, eyebrow cocked. She wondered what Taylor had been muttering about.

"Yeah. I couldn't make out much but your name was there a lot."

"Cause I'm such a pain in his ass would be my guess."

"You sure you aren't back with him?"

"Positive. Why all the sudden interest?"

"I like him, I thought you guys would be together forever. You seemed so happy with him, not like now."

"I'm not happy now because I had a stupid car wreck with a transfer truck Tab, not because I'm not with Taylor."

"Even before that. Back when you were with Carter, you weren't happy then either."

"No I wasn't. But that was because Carter was an idiot, not because I missed Taylor. I don't need a man in my life to be happy, least of all Taylor Reese. Don't forget it."

"Sides, she has a thing for Vince." Stacey said, looking like she sucked on a lemon.

"When did you wake up missy?" Storm asked, trying to appear mad and failing miserably.

"Right around when Tabitha started almost begging you to get back with Taylor. I just think she thinks he's cute and she thinks if you get back with him he'll be around more."

"Do not!" Tabitha was quick to defend herself against an accusation of liking a boy. "I think that Vince guy is ok. He comes in here a lot to sit with Stacey. Maybe he's over you and into her." Tabitha teased. While her comment was clearly directed to Storm it wasn't clear which person she was more after embarrassing.

"He's just my brother's friend. But he tells me things when he thinks I'm asleep and don't hear him." Stacey looked up at Storm.

"Stacey O'Connor! Letting him think you're not listening is just as bad as eavesdropping." Storm admonished, not wanting to know just what Vince had told Stacey.

"Yeah well, he misses you and he thinks he's a big idiot for what he said, how he acted. How do you like that?"

"I don't. I'm done with him, done with Taylor in that sense too. I got you guys and Matty to worry about. I don't need any men in my life. It's a mess enough right now. I know I don't need it worse."

Like Tabitha sensed that her friend wanted a few minutes alone with Storm she jumped out of her bed. "I'm just gonna make one of those secret trips to the snack bar. Either of you want anything?"

"Pepsi." Both Stacey and Storm answered in unison. Tabitha nodded and left the room on her search of junk food.

"So, how you feeling kid?" Storm asked as she sat down beside the bed.

"Good. Much better. But Storm…" Stacey looked up, eyes seeming almost too big and blue for her face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure you're done with Vince?"

"Fairly sure, why?"

"If you say yes to what I'm gonna ask you he's not likely to want anything else to do with you any more either."

"I think you better tell me what this is about Stacey." Storm sighed as she twirled a piece of the girl's blond hair around her finger. She kept thinking back to her disturbing dream about Stacey. It didn't bode well for what was to come.

"I can't go home with Brian. Not when he thinks that Mia wasn't doing this. What if she tries again? I mean if she ever wakes up. Brian doesn't think it was her so he's not gonna even be watching for it. She'll kill me where she failed the first time."

"Mia's not likely ever to wake up Stace. They told Brian and Dom it doesn't look good."

"It didn't look good for me either but here I am. Even if she doesn't wake up Brian still didn't believe me. I want to go live with you." Stacey waited for her friend's reaction.

"Stacey." Storm wearily pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'd love to have you I really would."

"Then why do I feel a huge but coming on?" Stacey tried not to start to cry, but the tears filled up the bottom of her eyes anyway.

"Because they're never going to let a single 24 year old woman who doesn't even have a job she can put down on paper have custody of a 16 year old girl. No matter what I do, no matter how much I'd love to be able to do this for you, it just wouldn't happen. Your brother will fight it every step too and he's got a fair amount of pull in this city. It'll never be me Stacey, the law will never allow it."

"You work for your dad, why can't you claim that as a job?" With her child like logic it was clear Stacey had the situation all planned out and settled. She'd never thought it out enough to see the reasons why her plan wouldn't work. Storm sighed. "I don't see why it matters anyway, job or no job you always have enough money to take care of yourself and I won't be too much trouble. I'll even go live with you in New York if you want. I just can't go live with Brian."

"Stacey, because of how young you girls were and how much I didn't want this life for you, I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm not a driver for my dad."

"Well then what do you do? Do you street race for all your money? I want to race too. Tess's brother was gonna build my car. I'm ok with you racing."

"I race but that's just a past time for me. I work for my dad alright but not as a driver." Storm looked deep within herself and decided it was time Stacey heard the truth out of someone. The girl had been lied to and 'protected' by having the truth kept from her one too many times and look where it had ended her up. "All those times I joked my dad was a mob boss and he brought me in to work for him?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't joking. Not really. He is and I do work for him. So does Taylor. That's why I don't have a job that would qualify me to take custody of you from your brother. I'm a 24 year old mob under boss who's one misstep from doing hard time. What kinda life would that be for you? Worrying every time I was late coming home if I never was coming home again, huh? Living alone or with my brother while I'm locked up in jail. I don't have the kind of stability to offer you that you need kid. It's all fine and good for me to hang out with you, take you to games and on trips and stuff but I'm not dependable enough to be raising you Stacey."

"I'd be happier that way then knowing that my brother thinks I'm a liar and that his girlfriend, if she lives is out to kill me. You're already more dependable then Brian. At least you and Vince believe me about Mia. Besides, you're too good to get caught or you would have by now. You really work for your father in the mob?"

"Yeah. And my dad is the best there is and he even ended up doing three years, so no one is ever too good to get caught." Storm thought on the situation, head hanging down in thought. There was no way she could ever get custody of Stacey away from her brother. All her money and connections wouldn't be enough for a single female anybody to get custody of a child away from her brother who was her legal guardian. Even with Stacey being old enough to decide what she wanted on her own, any court in the world that her father didn't own at least, would take one look at her suit for custody and laugh her right out of the courtroom. However…Storm looked up, hope lighting her eyes. She knew Stacey needed a stabile home life and she wasn't going to get it with Brian. Not if she was worrying more on what could happen to her then she was about getting better.

"I can't go home with him Storm I just can't." Stacey's tears broke the barrier and started to flow down her cheeks.

"I know. I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Uhuh. I won't get custody of you but my mom might. She's got Tabitha, her job as a publisher, and I think the L.A. house might even be registered in her name. She's totally detached from my father so his name won't be a problem as far as the courts go when this gets to court. I know it's not quite as good as living with me," Storm smirked, "but what if you got to go live with mom and Tabitha full time? I can't promise you I'll always be around because my dad does need me but I do spend an awful lot of time with my mom and sister, as you well know, and I never miss the important things."

"You think Cara would have me?"

"She tried to have you in the first place but Brian was sure that he was doing what was best for you. He still is just doing what he thinks is best Stacey. He never meant to hurt you, you know? He's hurting a lot himself. It's not that he doesn't trust you; it's that he doesn't want to believe even though he knows we're telling the truth. He'll come around. I think that even if you come live in our house you should see him, supervised if you'd be more comfortable and without Mia, if she ever wakes up."

"But you hate Brian. How can you ask me to keep seeing him after all this?"

"Because he's your brother. He's trying hard and because he's a man we can't hold it against him he's not having much success." Stacey couldn't help the giggle that immerged.

"But you get to hold it against both Taylor and Vince. How's that fair?"

"It's not but Demaret's don't play fair, we play to win."

"Will your mom play to win even though she's a Miles not a Demaret?"

"That's a little secret I'll let you in on. Even when you change your name, once a Demaret always a Demaret. She was married to my dad and had his name at one point so even though she uses her maiden name, she's still one of us. You ask my dad some time how I'm like her."

"How are you like her?" Stacey asked, not wanting to wait.

"Dad says I got her smarts, her strength."

"I hope this works Storm. I won't go live with Brian again. When I get out I'll run away. I can't stand thinking they all think I'm making up what I said about Mia, or that I was delirious."

"I know kid, I know. I'll work it out. Think you'd see Brian for a few minutes now if I went and sat in the chair in the corner while he was here? He's been sitting in a chair at the door for the better part of the last few days from what they tell me. Think you could just let him see you're ok and getting better?"

"Yeah. I guess. Should I tell him about not wanting to stay with him anymore?"

"Might be for the best. If you can explain it to him honestly why you feel you need someplace else to stay and be careful not to make it his fault, it might be better then letting him find out when he gets served to show up in court to a custody hearing."

"Ok, you can't leave though, just sit over there and make sure nothing bad happens."

"Sure. I'll tell him to come in then, ok?" Storm asked over her shoulder on the way to the door and Stacey nodded tightly. Storm stepped out of the door and found Brian in his seat scowling at her.

"I know your sister's been gone a while now. What did I tell you about you and my sister?"

"Brian, Stacey has some things she'd like to say to you and she's willing to see you now if I sit in the chair on the other side of the room while you're in the room with her." Storm shrugged as though to say take it or leave it. Brian stood up with a growl. He pushed into the room and Storm followed him. She went to her chair and sat down. Brian sat in the chair beside Stacey's bed and looked at his sister. To Storm the love was still evident and she couldn't figure why he was still clinging to the notion that his 16 year old sister would make such serious accusations up.

"Hey Stacey, how you feeling."

"I'm ok, I guess." Stacey clearly wasn't sure what to say to her brother. She looked over at Storm, but found her older friend reading a magazine with almost too much concentration.

"Doctor's think you can come home soon. Maybe next week. You'll have to come back here for physio every day but you'll still get to get out of here." Brian's eyes lit up with so much happiness it was almost too hard for Storm to take as she watched surreptitiously under her eyelashes as she pretended to be reading Tabitha's Teen magazine. No matter how dumb he was being he did love his little sister. What Stacey was about to tell him was just about likely to break his heart.

"That's what I wanted to tell you Brian." Stacey took a deep breath and continued in a rush. "I don't want to go home with you I want to go home with Tabitha and her mom. Storm thinks that it'd be ok with Cara and they're maybe even going to stay in L.A. so it's not like you'd never see me again and then I'd be happier because I wouldn't have to worry about Mia all the time and I really want to go live with Mrs. Miles." Stacey stopped and looked at her brother who momentarily looked like he was going to cry before he got angry.

"This is your doing!" Brian stood up and pointed at Storm.

"It's not as a matter of fact. Stacey asked me to take her, it wasn't my idea, it was hers. I knew there was no way you were gonna allow it to be me, let alone what the courts would think of that idea. But I did offer the solution of my mom. If she's not comfortable living at your house then you owe it to her to let her be comfortable to get well someplace else. You continue to hang on to the belief that Mia wasn't behind this shit and until you wake up to reality I totally agree with Stacey that she can't live with you. If you ever pull your head outta your damn ass and rejoin us in real land then maybe Mia will get the help she needs and Stacey can live with you again."

"I"ll fight it. I'll fight with everything I can." Brian snarled. "She's my sister not yours! She belongs with me." Storm went to retort but Stacey bet her to it.

"I'm a person not some car or possession for you to own, and after all I've been through because you were a cop before you were my brother and because you couldn't believe me instead of Mia don't you think you owe it to me to let me go live where I want." Stacey was silently crying.

"She'll visit with you Brian. You can come to the house and see her, take her out on day trips. Get to know her again. I know it sucks and I'd be just as mad if it was my sister but it's for the best. Best for Stacey." Storm tried to put it in perspective, knowing Brian still wouldn't appreciate her interference.

"Yeah, it's best for her to live around the kind of influence you are huh? I mean you just got outta the hospital using Daddy's influence. Same way you didn't end up on charges for that stupid stunt you pulled!" Brian had no notion of how loud his voice was.

"Take it outside?" Storm growled as her sister slid back into the room with a few cans of Pepsi and a bag that no doubt contained about 20 bucks worth of junk food. Storm didn't intend on the girls ever knowing the full story behind her accident and she damn sure wasn't going to let Brian tell them in what was essentially a fit of jealousy.

"Gladly." Brian snarled back and stalked out the door, leaving Storm to follow. "I know you put her up to this." He started back as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"I did not. Stop beating the dead horse already will ya?"

xox

"What are your brother and my sister fighting about?"

"I wanted to go live with Storm but Storm thinks I should go live with you instead of going home with him and he didn't like the idea." Stacey looked more hopeful already that it looked like she might get her way.

"That'd be so sweet." Tabitha bounced on her bed. "I've been working on my mom to get to stay in L.A. or go home to New York with Storm. Mom can do her job anywhere. All she needs is the net and her laptop. We could live half the year here and half in New York. Storm took me there once for Christmas. Her dad has a huge house in the suburbs and they do this parade thing in the city and she took me to see Manhattan and 5th avenue. I got to go to FAO Swartz and all these other cool stores, and I got to see Cats on Broadway. It was so fun. We got driven around everywhere in a big black limo. She even took me with her to meet her friend CJ and Devon at her races one Friday night and I got to stay up until 2am so I could stay to the end. Her dad's kinda scary sometimes but I didn't see that much of him. Storm promised me we could go back for the summer and go horseback riding in Central park and see the Statue of Liberty. She promised she'd teach me to drive too, and she just told me she already bought my car. I bet she'd get you one too and you could learn to drive when I did then when we came back we'd both be able to go to races with her. Wouldn't it be cool?"

"Yeah, assuming that it ever happens. Storm said that she wouldn't be able to have custody of me cause she's too young and she has no job."

"Sure she does, she works for Giando's catering hall. She's a bartender or something there. It's her dad's business. I think it's a big front for the mafia. Her dad's likely in the mafia, he's pretty scary." Tabitha lowered her voice to a conspiratory level. "I mean Giando's? Sounds a lot like John Doe's to me. Like they make a lot of John Doe's." Tabitha's eyes were wide as she sat cross-legged on her bed, facing her much less mobile friend.

"It's the mob actually, not mafia." Stacey imparted to her friend, sounding very important about knowing something her friend, Storm's own sister didn't know.

"Really?!" Tabitha questioned, shocked she was right.

"Storm told me it was another reason she'd never get me, because her dad's name anyplace near a custody fight was a sure mark toward the other side. But your mom has nothing to do with him anymore so she thinks it's the only way."

"How cool is it that you're finally gonna get to be my real sister, at least by adoption and that my other sister is a freaken mob boss. I predict a lot of A grades at school." Tabitha giggled. "Or my 'step' father will make my teacher's sleep with the fishes."

"You can't tell people about her silly." Stacey admonished, also giggling. "It's supposed to be a secret. Why do you think she never told us for so long?"

"Dunno. I won't tell. I just hope that you get to come live with us. Where would you rather stay, here or New York?"

The girls launched into a big discussion about summer in New York and winters racing with 'their' sister in California. In their minds it was a done deal.

xox

Storm and Brian were still fighting in hushed tones when Vince walked up to the duelling pair.

"What are you two fighting about? Isn't it bad enough around here without you two making it worse? And how the hell are you even out of your bed?" He questioned Storm, who ignored it totally.

"Yeah, well, not my fault Brian can't just be thankful for small miracles and let it go." Storm looked away pointedly from Vince, her whole posture stiff and not because of her bound ribs or her pain.

"This, this…" Brian fought to find the words to say what he wanted to without calling Storm a name that would wind him up dead, either from the girl herself or from Vince, who no matter what he told the team and the world, was still totally infatuated with her. "Woman!" Brian exclaimed, unable to do better, "convinced my sister that she'd be better off living with Cara Miles and Tabitha then with us."

"That true?" Vince asked Storm as he watched her continue to look everywhere but at him.

"Don't see how it's any of your damn business." Storm mumbled as she stared mutinously at her sneaker clad feet.

"Can we have a minute Brian? It turns out Storm and I have some things to discuss." Vince's blue eyes had a very dangerous sheen to them when Storm finally forced herself to meet them. "What's the big idea of you doing this to Brian huh?"

"Did I not just finish tellin you to mind your own business?"

"My team is my business!"

"Ah yes, your precious team. Why don't you go find them now and get the fuck outta my face?"

"Because you're splitting us up and I don't like it." Vince growled. "Stacey belongs with her brother."

"Stacey belongs where ever she's gonna be happy and that ain't with a group of people lookin at her like she's making up something that she feels very strongly about. You know the only person on your whole _team_," Storm sneered while she spit out the word team, "who believes Stacey is you and even you're still standing up for Mia's interests ahead of Stacey, even after all that _Mignotta_ did. How'd you like being the only one thinking I wasn't totally evil, how'd you like it when no one listened? Because that is how Stacey would be feeling every day of her life and she's just a kid." Storm stuck a pointed finger into Vince's face to accentuate her point violently. "A kid who's had one hell of a month. So don't presume to lecture me about family. It means more to me then it ever will to you and Stacey shoulda been with my mom all along."

"How can you tell me that family means more to you then me when you're trying to break mine up and I'm trying not to let you?"

"Because family to me is doing what's right for the other members of the family, not what's right for ourselves. You guys only want Stacey to stay with ya'll because of some jealousy issue that she picked me and my mom over you guys. She's such a sweet kid who looks out for everyone's feelings before her own that it's just so easy for you guys to walk all over her. She wants to go live with me more then she wants anything else in the world, and even I wonder why in god's good name she picked me, but before she'd even ask me she made sure that you and I were finished, so that she wouldn't mess anything up for me! How can you ask someone who'd rather put everyone's interests before her own 99 times out of a hundred to give up the one thing she really wanted bad enough to ask for?"

Vince opened his mouth to say more then shut it again. He wasn't sure what to say. Storm had a few good points. He was also shocked to hear her put it so baldly that they were through. He'd told her he needed some time to think and all of a sudden they were done?

"She's right you know? If you go through with taking Stacey from us then I can't have anything else to do with you, you know that right? I'll owe my loyalties to my family, Dom and Brian, and I couldn't betray them by being with you."

"You got some nerve pal, thinking I'd ever have had your ass back again after how little faith you had, how little anything about any of it meant to you. I don't get involved with guys that often, but I let the guard down for you and look where it got me. I'll be deep in the cold, cold ground before I ever let anyone in again, let alone you." Storm growled. It turned to a gasp as she shifted her weight and it jarred her ribs.

Vince's eyes clouded over with worry, same as they had been for the whole 48 hours she'd been out. He might put on a brave front and talk a lot of big game to her and his team but he was far from over her, and he could see it in her eyes she was hurt by their parting and as far from over him as he was far from over her. She stopped him from touching her with a snapping glare. He took his hands back and just stared at her.

She hated the way his gaze cut right through her. No one had had that ability since Taylor and Storm found it unnerving to have it happen again. She hated guys she couldn't lie to as much as she knew it was the one's she'd let into her heart that she couldn't. But she wouldn't have someone who picked some 'because it's always been that way' loyalty over a relationship that had personally cut her to the core. She'd defied her father, brother, uncle, her whole life's foundations and rules to be with Taylor. That was true love to her. Vince wasn't even willing to extend the benefit of the doubt to her, let alone that kind of blind faith, and she wouldn't settle for less since it was all she had to give. She couldn't live or love in half measures.

"You shouldn't be up, you're barely on your feet." Vince growled softly, hating he wasn't free to make her take it easy, when he would have been only 72 hours ago.

"It's not your concern." Storm answered, hand to the wall while she waited for her head to clear.

"No, but it is mine." Taylor walked up behind Storm on silent feet. He'd always made her wonder how on earth such a big man could move so quietly. "Hour's up Storm, let's go home."

"Yeah, home." Storm started to walk toward the elevator, leaving Taylor to follow. Something he did as soon as he'd shot a threatening glare at Vince, who simply watched them go, wondering what exactly he'd given up when he'd let her walk out of his life.

_**do you know my vice**_

_**and how to get under my skin**_

_**just what i like**_

_**and where i want you to begin**_

_**do you know my middle name**_

_**and where i'm sensitive the most**_

_**that each night i pray**_

**_and do you think i fit that mould_**

**_do you know?_**


	49. Stuck in the Middle By Cheer

**Puzzling Pieces**

By _Cheer_

Ch. 49 – **Stuck in the Middle**

"Come on, Tay. Please? I been doing better." Stacey begged, batting her big blue eyes. It was midnight and her and Tabitha were trying to convince their personal bodyguard to let them go prowl the snack area. Taylor didn't let Stacey up unless she had a nurse at her side, even if it was two weeks from her surgery and things had improved somewhat.

"No. I can't let you. Sorry." Taylor said, watching Tabitha pack her stuff, as tomorrow she was getting discharged.

"Please. I'm hungry." Stacey moaned dramatically, her big eyes welling up with tears as she pouted, her lower lip sticking out. Taylor sighed and scratched his bald head, he hated to see a girl cry. It was one of his weaknesses.

"No." He said, not looking at her. She burst into full fledged tears now, sniffling and Tabitha stood, hands on her hips, glaring at 'the villain' that had made her cry.

"Come on, Tay." Tabitha sighed, sounding exasperated now.

"Fine, you got twenty minutes so you'll have to haul some butt." He said, shaking a finger at her. Stacey nodded, wiping her eyes and nodding, her eyes doe like.

"Get outta here so I can help her get some clothes on." Tabitha pointed to the door and Taylor looked at her, his head indignant at her attitude. He shut the door mumbling something about how she was becoming more and more like Storm. The door shut, the two girls looked at each other and they burst into laughter. "You are so good at commanding those tears; I still don't know how you do it." Tabitha said, truly in awe at how quick Stacey was able to recover.

"That was too easy. If only we could get Storm to cry, he would cave and voilà. They would hook it back up." Stacey giggled, her mind obvious working on a plot.

"Oh, Stacey, she would kill you." Tabitha shook her head, dismissing it immediately.

"Not me. I'm innocent." Stacey batted her eyes mockingly at Tabitha and the two burst into another set of laughter. They looked at each other and shut up as Taylor rapped quietly on the door. Stacey slipped on one of her oversized cheerleading championship sweatshirt and then put on a robe, going as fast as she could, her scar still very painful at any little tug or movement.

"Innocent. You know we aren't going to pull this off..." Tabitha whispered, her whisper somewhat doubting.

"What? My Storm and Tay idea?" Stacey laughed, earning a slap from Tabitha.

"No, you sure we shouldn't just get our snacks and come back?" She asked, looking at Stacey slip on her shoes.

"No, I am tired of being here. Once you leave, it leaves it more open for Brian and Mia to come here and no….I mean, I guess Mia is asleep still but…oh never mind. We're wastin time." Stacey frowned, hoping her best friend was not going to cop out now. They had planned this ever since they had the news that tomorrow was Tabitha's last day of staying in the same room. Stacey didn't care who would be mad at her, she wasn't staying around for anything to happen. They opened the door, Stacey going back to her beaten, sad look that Taylor had caused her.

"We'll be back." Tabitha promised with a nod.

"You got twenty minutes and that's it. Then you are to be back here. Got it, ladies?" Taylor asked, his arms folded.

"We understand." Stacey nodded defeat idly and as though she was still not happy as she could be.

"Good. Now go." he said, softening a bit. Tabitha couldn't shake him like Stacey could and the fact that it was a weakness made him annoyed with himself. He sighed and sat down, his eyes fixated on his watch.

"That was almost too easy." Tabitha giggled, making Stacey giggle. They stopped by a small broom closet, where Tabitha had stashed a bag of Stacey's clothes earlier. "You sure this is the best thing?" She asked, knowing in her heart it was putting her best friend in danger.

"Yes, Tabby. I can't sleep knowing Brian doesn't believe me. I can't keep pretending that things will all be ok and I can't keep sleeping in that room, having those nightmares and seeing all the flashbacks. It makes me so sick he doesn't believe me." Stacey sat down, breathing harder as she was talking and walking, it taking a lot out of her energy. She looked sincerely sad, thoroughly frightened, and it killed Tabitha the same way it did Storm to see her so sad and fearful.

"I am going with you." Tabitha said, decided against the plan they had worked so carefully on that she was to stay there, pretend to not know where Stacey had disappeared to.

"No, Tabby. Please. Just keep it how we planned." Stacey looked her best friend in the eyes pleadingly. Tabitha sighed, handing over the cheerleading duffel bag and sighing as she did so.

"I'm gonna be worried sick." Tabitha admitted, her eyes filling with tears as Stacey hugged her.

"No, you are not. I'm fine. I can manage, and some fresh air will do me a world of good." Stacey nodded, looking behind her to make sure Taylor hadn't followed. She walked out the doors after changing into street clothes, then stood outside the dark, back entrance to the hospital. She took a deep breath, feeling Tabitha's eyes boring into her and took off at a comfortable pace.

"Where's the girl?" Taylor asked, looking up from the hall chair. Tabitha shrugged, getting into bed with a yawn.

"She said she would be back in like five. She stopped to go to the bathroom." Tabitha said, pretending her eyes were too heavy to keep open. Taylor looked at her, not buying it.

"Tell me the truth, seriously or I'll call your sister." Taylor ordered, sitting in close range to Tabitha, making her eyes pop back open. He was about to call Storm and tell her Stacey had went AWOL when he heard a high pitched scream.

"Stay away from me. Let me go!" Stacey was yelling, her voice sounding strained.

"No, hell no. You stupid or what?" Brian asked, his grip on his sister's arm tight. He shot Taylor a go to hell look as he walked his sister in.

"Let go of her." Taylor jumped up.

"Make one move towards me and you're back in jail." Brian nodded, breathing hard, his stance defensive as Stacey wriggled and cried, looking at Tabitha with big eyes and tears streaming down her sunken in cheeks.

"Think I care? Get your hands off of her." Taylor stood up. A police officer and a nurse, accompanied by a doctor walked in. The police officer was quick to pin Taylor's arms behind his back and the nurse gathered Tabitha's already packed things.

"Wait, what's goin on?" Tabitha asked, sitting up, looking at Taylor who was mouthing off to the cops and making promises to Brian as he was led out.

"Brian, I don't feel good." Stacey whimpered, making Brian roll his eyes.

"I'm not gonna fall for the I'm so helpless routine, sis. Cut it the crap." he ordered, frowning, not acing himself at all.

"You sound just like her!" Stacey cried, tears streaming down her face.

"So what?" he asked, not really caring anymore. He was exhausted, overworked, and just tired of the whole hospital routine. Tired of having to fight for his sister, tired of fighting Storm and her whole entourage.

"I don't feel good, let me go! Please!" Stacey cried in desperation as Tabitha was being wheeled out.

"Quit with the melodramatics, Stacey.' Brian ordered, his tone harsh, making the nurse and Tabitha even jump.

"I'm not playing." She whispered, turning a sheet of white as Brian felt her struggling arm go limp. She had passed out, he realized. He ran out, pushing past the nurse, the cops and everyone.

"Someone get a doctor! She went unconscious!" Brian yelled, making Tabitha's already clouded eyes tear up more. She felt for her cell phone and tried to dial it with it still being in her robe pocket.

"It's all your fault." Tabitha screamed, lunging for Brian. He raised his hand, meaning only to protect himself but to the others, it looked much worse.

"You touch her and you die, right here. Cuffs or no cuffs." Taylor broke free of the police officer and faced Brian, his tone so low that it made Brian stop to think.

"I wasn't gonna touch her." Brian said, shaking his head, as the doctors rushed into Stacey's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Go away." Stacey muttered to Brian, a few hours later after she had been taken care of and was resting. She woke up to find her brother pacing beside her bed.

"I have custody of you. Like it or not, I am your brother, your guardian, your family." Brian's eyes flashed in anger.'

"Here's an idea for you, brother dear. Just go get Mia's drug stash and off me now. Better than me waiting for you to pick my day of fate." Stacey spat, her anger making her monitors beep with an increase in the rhythm.

"Cute, you are so cute." Brain rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so cute your fiancé wants to kill me." Stacey murmured, no hate in her voice but with put sadness.

"Enough, Stacey. It's over and done and it wasn't her." Brian sat down sighing, his tone no longer in yelling mode. He looked at his sister.

"You can't ever change my mind. You made your choice." Stacey said, her tone undetectable.

"I didn't. You know, Strom is the one who did this to Mia. She didn't even wait for solid proof that Mia was innocent." Brian sighed, running a hand through this hair. His words made Stacey laugh.

"She didn't wait for proof because she had proof. She believed me. She also saw the bitch in Mia that we know she is. You can't take my word for it. I'm glad she did it to her." Stacey looked towards the door, her voice cracking.

"So, you admit Storm did it." Brian jumped up.

"No, I could only hope she did it." Stacy smirked, loving Brian's look of hurt. "How's it feel, Bro?" Stacey mocked the affectionate name, making it anything but affectionate.

"You'll loose that attitude when you come back home. Storm has been a bad influence." Brian sighed, making Stacey glare at him.

"You got drugs that make people loose their opinions now?" She asked, not caring how much she hurt him.

"Brian, come quick!" Vince came rushing in the room, making Stacey jump almost out of her skin.

"What?" he looked up, looking like he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave.

"Dom, he's in Mia's room and asked for you." Vince said, his voice almost sounding raspy.

"Will you watch her?" Brian asked, making Stacey close her eyes in pure hatred in light of not being able to disappear. Tears streamed out of her closed eyes, making Vince feel really horrible. He gave a nod and had already been briefed as to what had happened.

"Hey, why all the tears?" Vince asked, playing with Stacey's blonde locks, making her pull away from him.

"You're on their side, on his, what do you care?" Stacey asked, her voice cracking as she broke into full fledged tears.

" We still don't know what side he's on." Storm walked in, looking over her shoulder as she snuck in. "Don't worry, Kid, he's still not on my list either." Storm assured Stacey, seeing her shocked look at the two of them even being in the same room together. "At least not my good list, maybe a hit list." She bent down and whispered in Stacey's ear with a smile, then turned serious.

"What's wrong, Storm?" Stacey asked, looking into Storm's intent eyes.

"I just hate to see you so miserable." She sighed, giving Stacey a hug.

"I'm okay. I'm worried bout Tay, though." Stacey tried to play brave, knowing she really did have Storm worried. Storm gave her a quizzical look as Vince went to stand closer to the door to keep an eye out.

"Why Tay?" She asked, looking at Stacey so funny it made the sixteen year old giggle. "I gotta tell ya, it's cute how you and Tay go on and how you got Mr. Tough Guy to soften up for those blue eye s of yours." Storm laughed, really finding it amazing Taylor had a heart with Stacey.

"It's all my fault. I guess I shoulda stayed in bed and all and now he's in trouble…" Stacey trailed off. Vince coughed, cleared his throat, and pulled at his collar. He hadn't told her what all had went down, just simply that Stacey needed to see her to keep her will going at this point.

"Stacey, what are you talking bout, Darlin?" Storm asked, sitting in the chair, her feet tired from working all day.

"Ok, he's gonna be back soon." Vince checked his watch, shooting Stacey a look.

"No, Storm, don't go. Please." Stacey begged, grabbing Storm's hand in an attempt to keep her there.

"I have to but I'll be back and I got my own eyes around, ok, kiddo?" She asked, kissing Stacey's forehead. Stacey nodded, then yawned. Storm walked out, around the corner, waiting for Vince to come around, as he had promised once Brian returned. "Why'd you help me out?" Storm hit him with the question as soon as she saw his partial body rounding the corner.

"Your welcome." Vince said sarcastically. "You don't waste time, do you?" He asked, his head down as he walked. He knew if she found out where Taylor was likely at now, she might just kill him right there.

"Why waste time? Why bullshit?" She asked, heading out the door. She stopped abruptly, looking him in the eyes, her eyes full of hurt, anger and confusion. "I need to know why you helped me out." She said, trying to not be so obvious about her still attracted ness to the boy.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. Maybe I felt Stacey needed you." Vince looked away, rubbing his beard.

"Maybe, but you still helped out the 'wrong' side." Storm said, in a taunting manner, making Vince scoff and roll his eyes.

"Come off it, Storm. It's not a damned competition." He said, finding himself irritated with her attitude., feeling she should be more grateful than questioning.

"Hey, it's your crew member that's playing like he's ruler of the earth, more like ruler of a piece of property than a scared, scared little girl." Storm threw her hands up, waking away now, her long trench coat swishing as she kept a brisk pace.

"He's doing the right thing, and you know it!" Vince called after her. She looked at him, like he was some person with a lot of nerve and she kept walking after a long stare to make him doubt if he was right. "Hey, this would all be fine if you hadn't played God and tried to kill Mia." He said, making her stop, her back still to him. She turned around and in a rather clam, frightening way, walked up to him.

"It's my profession to protect my family, if I had went after her. At least I can go to bed every night knowing I believe the right people and don't keep them in danger." Storm said, her voice in a low growl.

"Oh yeah, that's funny. You go to bed with how many hits a night on your conscience? You think playing God makes you a good choice for a sixteen year old to live with? You're nothing but a mafia wanna be who thinks the world should bow at her feet." Vince snarled, his anger even shocking him. He hadn't meant to be so harsh but he could tell from her stunned expression that clearly showed him his words had been like a slap in the face.

"You just wait and see who's the wanna be." Storm said, choking on her rage to keep it inside.

"Storm, I-"

"I have nothing more to say to you." Storm walked off, feeling numb and yet like she could take on the whole world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the downtown area about the same time….

"Matty, how bout you come down and spring me outta jail?" Taylor asked as soon as Matty had answered his phone, his tone annoyed and irritated sounding.

"Taylor, Taylor, you seem to be making this a habit." Matty attempted to joke as he grinned, his plane touching down as he was making his way back to LA to make sure things were going okay and to check on his sister.

"It's not funny, Matty." He said, his time getting short.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Where ya at and I'm on my way." Matty said, turning serious. He took down the directions and went the pain staking process of exiting the LAX airport. "Damn people. Learn how to drive." He cursed, his rented car not driving to his satisfaction and the people driving slow making him more and more agitated. He laughed to himself realizing he was more like Strom then Benny would want to admit. Then his thoughts turned to his sister and he became worried, not hearing from her in days, which for her and his relationship, was not normal.

"Damn, take long enough?" Matty was greeted by a grouchy Taylor after waiting for him to be let free.

"Hey, you want to go back in there?" Matty asked, trying his hardest not to grin. He was in an odd, good mood and Taylor and him often carried on like this in the worst of times.

"Don't even go there." Taylor shook his head, throwing his jacket around his arms as they walked out in the rather cool windy California air.

"So, what's eating at ya?" Matty asked, throwing the keys to Taylor, letting his drive.

"Nothin," Taylor frowned.

"My ass. I know you well enough to know a lie." Matty retorted.

"You and Storm, you two really need to stop.' Taylor ignored his comment.

"Where we goin? Tabitha is out and so is Storm." Matty said, earning a look of irritation again from Taylor.

"You're so bright." Taylor complimented sarcastically. "Stacey, ok? I need to check on her." he said, saying it rather under his breath.

"For someone who couldn't stand her and the fact she wasn't 'family' and Storm freakin out to save her, you sure seem to have grown to like the girl." Matty raised a skeptical 'Storm' eyebrow.

"She reminds me a lot of Arianna." Taylor grimaced at the mention of his younger sister who had died a long time ago of cancer. Matty was quiet, knowing it was a sore subject Taylor even hated to mention and he felt bad for getting the conversation to the point it was at now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Tay." Matty sighed, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't fathom loosing his sister. He couldn't even try to imagine how it would feel, Storm was a half of him, she was part of how he acted and how he survived. The drive to the hospital was quiet from that point on. "You talked to Storm lately?" he asked as the two got out of the rental car and headed up the long walk to the hospital.

"No, she's in that I can handle my own shit mode again and is keeping her distance. I would love to kill that Vince guy, Matty. I think he really broke her." Taylor said, opening the door harder than he had meant to.

"Yeah and Brian's bout to be mine if he keeps giving Storm shit." Matty added, not really wanting to get out of his good mood he was in.

"I'll take him too." Taylor grumbled, his fist balled. He was tired, his back ached, and he was ready to beat in someone's face since his only assignment had been to watch the girls.

"Easy, Cujo, damn." Matty patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"Be ready for a fight cause this isn't gonna go over well." Taylor warned as the two stepped off the elevator to Stacey's floor. They found an upset, almost hysterical Tabitha outside the main door that led to the hallway that Stacey and her had been on.

"What's wrong, Tabs?" Matty asked, knelling beside her in concern and lifting up her face.

"They won't let me see her. I have to see her, make sure she's okay. She isn't gonna stay in there, she even told me she's kill herself before she lets them keep her." Tabitha said, her breaths small wheezes from being so worked up.

"Hey, hey. We're here and no one is gonna hurt her, let alone is she gonna hurt herself. She won't have to cause we're gonna solve it somehow." Matty assured her in his calm tone he often used to soothe Storm on the bad days. It seemed to work, her breathing was slowing and she was calming down.

"Is Brian in there now?" Taylor asked, taking a deep breath, holding something in his jacket pocket, making Matty fret he was going to pull out a gun on him and just waste him.

"Yeah." Tabitha nodded.

"Go wash your face and come back, k?" Matty asked, sending her to the bathroom to grill Taylor. "You got a gun in there?" He asked, his whisper a hiss almost. Taylor rolled his eyes and just laughed with a small grin.


	50. See the Cracks

**Puzzling Pieces**

By _TempestRaces_

Chapter 50 –**See the Cracks**

* * *

**Some people get squashed crossing the tracks**

**Some people got high rises on their backs**

**I'm not broke but you can see the cracks**

**You can make me perfect again –U2**

* * *

Taylor and Matty went into Stacey's room while the duty nurse wasn't looking and found her alone and sleeping. A quick perusal of her chart revealed the reason. Sedatives. Since her brother was no where to be found Taylor pulled the item out of his pocket. Matty laughed softly. It was one of the newest Gameboy entertainment systems.

"You goin soft on us Taylor?" Matty asked softly, chuckling.

"No but she's gonna get bored in here without Tabitha and Storm." Taylor set the gaming console down on the bedside table where the teen would be sure to see it when she woke up. As he looked her over he started to get mad again. She was so pale and it was clear in her hospital gown that Brian had managed to bruise her upper arms. "Wish I had a camera. Storm'd love to have pictures of bruises on Stacey that her own brother put there."

"No kiddin. We sure we can't just do away with Brian now, before Storm ends up killing him in the most public way and landing her ass in jail in this fucken state? Nothing goes according to plan here."

"You ain't kidding. She's getting beyond pissed at this whole situation. Worse then I ever seen her."

"Not quite that bad. She was worse for about two months after you and her split. You didn't see it because you made yourself scarece." Matty caught Taylor's guilty look. "I'm not tryin to make you feel bad, it was a smart move on your part to stay out of firing range, but she was pretty messed up then. Worse really. She's still acting sane but pissed right now. She was pretty much a total nut job for those few months after you dumped her."

"Don't say it like that." Taylor rubbed his bald head in discomfort.

"Why? It's what happened."

"You don't have to say it so bluntly. 'Sides I asked her back out and she turned me down for the punk."

"Really?" Matty looked up at Taylor in shock.

"Yeah, I mean would I honestly make shit like that up?"

"Guess not. She really liked that guy. I could kill him when I kill her brother." Matty looked at Stacey and his eyes took on a hard cast. Taylor was sure that Matty was being quite serious. It was rare for Matty to get to that point but when he did it could get ugly.

"She'll get over him. And when the custody thing is all settled I have her word that she'll come home with us, at least for awhile." Taylor slightly twisted what Storm had agreed to in his attempt to calm Matty down.

"Good. She promised Tabitha she could stay with us this summer anyway in NYC. I guess when this is all settled she'll be making the same offer to Stacey. I wonder if she ever plans to tell Tabitha her father's not dead after all."

"Shut up fool! What if Stacey hears you?"

"She's out like a light." Matty waved off Taylor's concerns.

"She use to play that game on the punk. She'd pretend to be asleep and let him tell her things thinking she couldn't hear him. Watch that one, she's another Storm in training, but in different ways then Tabitha."

Matty started to laugh. He just couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Taylor growled.

"Can the world handle three Storms?" Matty gasped out around his laughter. If he wasn't mistaken Taylor went pale under his creamy brown skin.

"Oh god." Taylor moaned. The two of them left the room to let Stacey sleep and not make any trouble with her brother.

xox

"I don't see this whole thing having an easy happy ending Pop." Storm sighed as she sat with her father in the living room of their home. She'd been keeping herself scarce from the hospital, hoping to let things calm down. Tabitha had secretly provided Stacey with a cell phone that Storm had bought for her. It allowed the three of them to text message and would hopefully allow Stacey to call her if she had a need to if any sort of emergency should arise. Tabitha had only been allowed to see her friend once and it had only been luck that Brian had stepped out to see Dom for a moment. Brian had intended to supervise the two girls the whole time they were together, despite Cara's presence in the room.

It had almost killed Storm to tell Stacey she couldn't call whenever she wanted. That she had to keep her calls to a minimum to make sure that Brian didn't catch her with the phone. Storm knew without being told that if Brian found out about it he'd take it away in a snap. Almost two weeks had gone by and next to nothing had been done with their court battle. It was like Brian was delaying it for some reason, like he thought the longer it went on the more likely it was that the Demaret clan would give up.

"Why not? Surely your mother is a better guardian to a 16 year old girl then a house full of men. Men who should be in jail but for one of them being a dirty cop. The kid's own brother is a dirty cop for Christ's sake."

"Yeah, but he's a native Californian who's a dirty cop. Odds are he's got the sway with the judge or knows someone who will have. Do we have any judges on payroll in California?"

"Yeah, but none that'll help us out much in family court. I can ask around, see what strings I can pull but I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up on it Storm. If this was New York she'd be living with your mother already but doors don't open around here like they do at home."

"God damn it, I want this settled so I can get back to my life, so we all can. What would happen if Brian turned up dead? Who'd likely get Stacey then?" Storm and her father could calmly contemplate Brian's death. They'd done the same over many other people who'd gotten in their way. Thinking on Vince asking her how many hits she had on her conscience had made her think what the answer was. Near as she could figure the answer was none. None of them weighed heavy on her conscience. The total was approaching three digits but none of them really bothered her. Killing Brian would, because she still thought he was acting on what he honestly felt was right, but she'd still do it if it would settle things for all concerned.

"Could go a lot of ways. If they turned down your mother then she might end up in foster care, or living with those thugs her brother lives with. That's not where we want to take this right now Storm. If it goes that way then you can be the one to put the bullet in him, I'll grant you that but right now we don't want to take things that far."

"How are we going to even the playing field on this one then pop? I can't let her end up with Brian."

"The way I see it we either make it worth his while to give up, which I don't think will work because it's too personal to him, sister or no he doesn't want you to win so he'll do all he can to make sure you don't, or two we find a way to stack the odds in our favour."

"There's nothing we could offer him that will make him decide to surrender Stacey to mom. I know that for a fact. What I don't know is what we could do to stack the odds in our favour."

"One thing that crossed my mind was to sue the court for a change of venue to Florida. It's where your mom is from, it's where the original case was heard and it's where this Brian guy doesn't know how to work the system."

"Pop, that's fucken brilliant. I never thought of change of venue. Do we know anyone on the judge's bench in Florida?"

"Yeah, but again, no one that'll help us out in family court, just in criminal proceedings. That's the down side to the whole situation, but I still think taking the case to Florida is our best bet. What impartial judge in the world isn't going to give the kid to a woman with her own daughter and a steady job over some street thug ex cop? Since the cop won't have any influence in Florida either the judge should be impartial if the Demaret name is kept out of things. I'll tell you from personal experience, being a single father raising a teenage girl isn't easy. If Cara has a good lawyer who can make sure the judge understands that then with the kid's statement that she doesn't want to live with her brother anymore then your mother should win."

"So, how do we go about this change of venue thing anyway?"

"Cara's lawyer motions for it and it goes to a judge to decide."

"What if Brian has the judge it goes to on his side?" Storm leaned forward, elbows on her knees and watched her father intently. She wanted to be sure she understood exactly how it would work before she committed to trying it. She wanted to be sure it was the best plan of action before they did it.

"In this case I don't think any judge would deny it. The request is perfectly sensible and legal. It'd be too damn obvious why he was denying it if he did. I'm fairly sure it'll go to Florida state courts if we do it. Doin anything in the courts the legal way like this is so strange." Benny sighed as he sat back on the couch. He never thought he'd see the day that he'd be helping anyone do anything by the actual legal way. He was much more comfortable skirting the law and using it for his own reasons then playing by it.

"You honestly think this is where we should go from here Pop?"

"Yeah. We'll try to do things legally first this time Storm, as strange as that is for us." Benny chuckled. "If the point is to keep your mother out of our life so she has a better chance of getting the kid then the best thing to do for now is let the legal system do its thing."

"Ok. I'll tell mom when I talk to her later. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna keep our name out of this? I know Mom dropped it and that it won't show up anywhere in background checks and everything on her, but I'm her daughter and I have your name. How are we gonna keep Brian from using me against mom?"

"Your last name is a black mark Storm, but you kept outta the press and kept outta any publicity connecting you to me. It won't be a plus but it shouldn't hurt. Just remember that if your mother has to lie and say she doesn't have anything to do with you then you can't be hurt by it. In all likelihood it'll never come up. Let's just cross the bridge if we come to it, ok?"

"Yeah, but maybe you should go home to New York and not to Florida with us if the change of venue happens, you think?"

"That's a good plan. I should get back soon anyway. Without Teddy to leave in charge I don't know how things are getting along at the hall."

"I'm sorry 'bout Teddy pop. I know you and him use to be friends at any rate."

"Yeah, but this life'll do that to some guys Storm. They end up wanting what they can't have. You can only count on one thing in this life Stormianna, and that is that there isn't hardly anybody that wouldn't hurt you to benefit themselves." Benny stopped talking and sighed, not liking the whole situation.

"Of course there are exceptions and on that note, you seen Matty lately?"

"No, he's keeping himself scarce for some reason. He's been going to his therapy but it's under protest. Taylor makes him go. When you gonna put that boy outta his misery and get back together with him huh? There's another one who'd do anything for you no matter what it cost himself."

Storm's head snapped around to her father in shock when he dropped that bombshell. "Taylor? You wanna know when I'm gonna get back with Taylor? Did you see us when we were together the first time? Shit, you'd think you'd be glad out of everybody that I'm not with him anymore. It was a huge fucken mess now wasn't it?"

"He loves you. That's rare in this life Storm. Too many women in this life, in your shoes settle for a lot less."

"He'll never be you pop, he'll never be a wise guy. How's he gonna handle knowing his girl is his boss and that he doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell of ever being more then her hired tough guy at least at work?"

"I think he could learn to deal with it Storm. I just want to see you happy. I liked that other one, the cop's friend, but I don't see that goin anywhere now and I just want you to find somebody before you're too old to enjoy it."

"You decide to remember you're my dad at the strangest times you know that right Benny?"

"Yeah, well something about this whole thing brings out the parent in me, what can I tell ya. I'm not getting any younger here Storm. Someday I hope you or your brother gives me grandkids to spoil. You won't settle down long enough to have a dog let alone a man or kids and your brother is looking for a woman who doesn't exist."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because he's looking for a woman who's you, but not his sister. And you my daughter are one in ten million. I don't think there's another woman like you in existence." Benny laughed as he picked up one of his cigars.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or not. Besides you got another daughter. Maybe she'll be normal and marry young."

"Who's gonna tell Tabitha about me? I mean, what did her mother tell her about her father?"

"That he was dead. Sound familiar?" Storm teased her father playfully to show she wasn't angry anymore. Her father had also lied to her her whole life about her mother being dead when she'd been anything but.

"It's a convenient excuse."

"It's a thin excuse is what it is, but anyway, I got stuff to do. And no smoking in my house. I don't want it all smoked up and stinkin like those disgusting cigars."

"And here I thought I was the boss and this was _my_ house."

"Well, no one's perfect and we all make mistakes." Storm smirked as she walked out the door of the living room and up to her room. Changing out of her house clothes and into a pair of black flair bottom leather pants and a red tank top, she looked out the window and saw the bright sun of the noon time hour shining down on the backyard. She put on her leather bike jacket and combat boots and headed out to the garage. Tucking her hair up under her helmet she got on her custom painted to match her car Triumph TT 600 and walked it out of the garage.

With a roar she kick started the bike and headed off the grounds of her house, toward the hospital. She was looking for her brother but figured that if she should run into Stacey that would just be a fortunate accident. At least that was her story and she was sticking with it. Deep down she knew Matty had no reason to be anywhere near the hospital unless it was for physiotherapy.

Storm pulled up to the hospital and parked the bike. She left her helmet on her head and walked through the side door. Going up to Stacey's floor she got a few strange looks but she didn't care. The longer no one knew who she was the better. She was hoping to keep her presence a secret from team Toretto as long as possible. She had some information to gather and they would only be in her way while she was working at it.

She got off the elevator on the right floor and walked past the nurse's station. There was only the duty nurse to be seen, meaning all the others were out on the ward working. Storm casually wandered past the unit's waiting room and peeked in. She found Dom and Letty sitting in the room with Leon, all of them looking tired and drained dry. She said a silent thank you that Vince wasn't with them. Seeing him was still hard for her, especially when it was clear he was hurting as much as she was over something so stupid, yet at the same time so out of both their control. She was going to keep doing her thing and he was going to keep feeling a loyalty to the people he'd known since grade school. She knew everything happened for a reason a force even more powerful then her dad controlled. It was just fate and destiny and there was nothing any of them could do about it, it was just life. Storm walked away slowly, knowing she'd be forced to remove her helmet soon. Walking around under a blacked out visor was more then a little suspicious.

She stopped at the door of Stacey's room and cracked the door open. Stacey was awake and alone, busily hitting keys on her cell phone. Her movements looked almost frantic. Storm slipped in the room ad Stacey looked up in shock. The look of terror on her face made Storm so mad that if Carter Verone wasn't already dead he soon would be and Stacey's brother would be joining him too. The two of them along with Teddy Deserve had the most to answer for when it came to Stacey being a very timid version of her former self.

"Who are you?" Stacey asked, scared someone working for her brother had caught her. Storm took off her helmet and shook out her hair, brushing it out of her face.

"Should I be hurt you don't even know me anymore?"

"Storm!" Stacey held her arms open for a hug which Storm delivered. "What are you doing here? If Brian catches you in here he'll flip the hell out."

"I'm less than afraid of Brian." Storm waved her hand dismissively. "How long has he been gone outta here this time?"

"He left right before you walked in. He was going to visit Mia." Stacey spit out the name Mia like it had a bad taste. "He'll be gone a little while. He doesn't ever leave me alone for more then twenty minutes or so."

"Good. I haven't been hearing from you much lately."

"He hardly ever leaves me alone if he can't get one of the guys to sit in here with me when he goes. Only Vince would let me use the phone, the rest of them would just rat me out to Brian and Vince hardly ever comes here anymore. Not since the night he snuck you in."

"Well, I got some things on the go today that are gonna make sure that my mom wins so don't worry too much about it. By the time you get released from all these hospitals you'll be living with my mother."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am." Storm smirked. "Trust me."

"Ok, I do. I'm just curious how you can be so sure." Stacey checked the clock. "He'll be back soon."

"Ok, I'll take off soon then to save us all the fight. He treaten you ok?"

"I guess. He's mad at me all the time because of me not wanting to live with him and because I tried to run away."

Just as Storm went to reply to Stacey her cell phone rang. She held up her hand with a finger raised, asking for a moment and answered it. "You live, holla."

"Storm where the hell are you?" Taylor's voice came across the line.

"In Stacey's room. Be brief."

"I hid a surveillance camera in Stacey's room and trust me we need that tape. You should get it since you're there and we don't want Brian to find it first. It's in the closet. Get that tape Storm, don't let them get it." Taylor hung up and Storm did too with an irate look at her cell phone for how Taylor had talked to her. She got up out of her chair and crossed the room to the closet.

Opening the closet door she found a small recorder wired up to a little camera. From where the camera was positioned it had a perfect view of the whole room. The unit it was recording to was so small that it was recording onto camcorder tapes. Storm was used to looking for such things and she'd never even noticed the tiny camera in the corner of the room herself. Taylor went up a few notches for his forethought in her opinion. It had to have been Taylor who'd thought to set up the camera. The little light on the brain box of the surveillance system was blinking out of tape. Storm quickly pocketed the tape out of the machine and put a fresh one in, starting it recording again on extended play. She turned back to Stacey.

"All I can tell you is hang tight kid. I'm doing all I can and we're gonna win this thing. But we have a better chance if you don't try anything like running away again, ok?"

"I'll hang tight as long as I can." Stacey said reluctantly as she sniffled.

"Ok, I guess I should go before he comes back." Storm put her helmet back on, making sure all her hair was hidden and strode out of the room. She was almost down the hall all the way to the elevators when she heard a voice she knew to be Brian's call out behind her.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" Brian shouted after her irately.

Rather then listen to his commands Storm stalked onto the then open elevator car and hit the buttons for ground and doors closed simultaneously. The doors whooshed closed in Brian's face just before he would have had his hand between them to hold them open. Storm was lowered out of the path of Brian's wrath as he could only guess who he'd chased onto the elevator thanks to her dark visor and helmet. "Damn it!" He roared at the closed doors. He turned around and stalked back to Stacey's room, where he found her laying back in her bed playing on a Gameboy Advance that Taylor had gifted her with the day Tabitha had been released from the hospital. "Who was just here?" Brian asked his sister, some of his anger about having the masked figure slip out of his fingers being projected in his tone with his sister.

"No one." Stacey said, batting her eyes as she looked up from the screen of her game.

"Bullshit! Don't give me that line of utter shit. Who was here? The girl in the bike leathers with the helmet on. Who was she Stacey?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been alone since you left. I spend my life alone because you won't let me have any of my friends in to visit me."

"You mean I won't let Storm visit." Brian sneered down his nose at his sister when he talked about Storm.

"Or Cara, or Tabitha, or Matty or Taylor either. You only want to let Dom and Leon in here. You even keep Vince away."

"Those people are nothing to you. Get used to that now because you will never be seeing them again. And I never told Vince not to come. He's walking around in a daze over that bitch Storm Demaret. She's nothing to you Stacey! Understand?"

"Someday soon you will be the one who's nothing to me." Stacey went back to her game and tried to ignore her brother. He ripped the game out of her hands.

"This bad attitude has to go. This is why you can't see these people anymore! Especially Storm. She's a bad influence on you and I won't have you end up like her. Some evil bitch who thinks that laws are only meant to be broken and that she can do whatever she wants to whomever she wants. I won't have you end up like her!" Brain's voice was raised.

"I'd rather be alone then yelled at." Stacey said as she fought to remain calm in the face of Brian's rage.

"Good because you're going to find yourself spending a lot of time alone when you end up grounded, which will be happening when you get home. And the amount of time you spend grounded is only going to get longer the more you give out this attitude. You better hope the attitude goes away with these people when they all go back to their normal lives. And that will happen, Stacey. As soon as this drama is all over and they lose out in court they'll go home to their real lives and forget all about you. I'm your brother and I'm the only one who's in this thing with you to the end."

"Whatever Brian. I heard that from Mia and even believed it for awhile but guess what? Storm's still here, Taylor went to jail twice over it all, and even Matty cares about me enough to try and make sure I'm not bored and that I'm doin ok. You're not going to tell me they don't care about me because I know they do and I'll never let anyone tell me they don't again. Storm will fight you until the bitter end, don't kid yourself that she won't." Stacey looked out her window, away from her brother. She saw him go to open his mouth to deliver some come back statement to her little speech. She cut him off before he could say anything. "I'm tired now. Can you leave so I can get some rest?"

"Go ahead. I'm just going to sit over here in my chair and wait to see if you have any other visitors who don't exist." Brian sat down in his chair and Stacey lay back with her eyes closed, trying not to cry.

xox

Later that same afternoon, Storm and her mother sat in the lawyer's office, discussing their case.

"How's our change of venue request going?" Storm asked the lawyer. They'd only petitioned the court for the change of venue early that morning.

"So well that it's already granted." The lawyer answered Storm's question with a smile as he handed over a stack of papers. "Mr. O'Connor will be served notice of the case being moved to Miami's state court tomorrow. We'll all have to move to Miami for the duration of the proceedings and they start in just over a week's time. I can do all my prep work here before we ever leave and when we have our day in court all will be ready to go."

"Is there anything that can be done for Stacey in the mean time? Her brother won't let her have visitors and she's feeling very isolated." Cara Miles asked with a frown marring her otherwise flawless face. For a woman in her mid forties who had raised two children into their teens and early twenties, she still looked young enough to pass for Storm's older sister not mother.

"Unfortunately as her brother is still her legal guardian and she's a minor there is nothing we can do about that. I would just advise you to try and visit her when her brother isn't around. There's no legal reason why you can't visit Stacey in the hospital. However I would caution you not to fight with her brother in public. If he asks you to move on then you should do so. The whole purpose here is to make sure you always look calm and reasonable while he looks unstable and angry. It will just hurt his case in the long run."

"Ok, thank you and we'll see you in Miami next week." Storm stood and her mother jointed her. The two women shook hands the lawyer and left his office together, heading out of his building to the car park.

"Poor Stacey. I can't imagine how hard this all is on her." Cara's frown had not left her face, but had deepened.

"She's missin Taylor more then any one of us. She'll be ok unless Brian somehow wins in Florida."

"I miss Taylor myself so I can't really blame her." Cara's eyes lit up teasingly and the frown left her mouth.

"You been talking to pop or something? Shit you sound just like him, it's like you guys are tag teamin me here."

"We always liked to have Taylor visit with you Storm. There's just something about him that makes me feel safe when he's around. I don't want to think about where Matty would be without him."

"You got that right at least." Storm sighed. "Thanks for doing this mom. I know I sorta thrust Stacey at you when I decided that I couldn't do what she asked but that _someone_ had to get her away from the Toretto's. I know her and Tabitha can be a bit of a handful together and I'll take them off your hands any time you want some time off. I'm just sorry that I couldn't take Stacey on legally myself and that I didn't give you a lot of say over whether you wanted the added responsibility or not."

"Don't be silly Storm. I wanted Stacey to live with me when her mother first passed away. I never thought it was a good idea for her to live with a brother she didn't know in a totally new state with a group of men no one knew but the courts didn't listen to me then. With Benny behind us this time, much as I hate to use his influence and hate what he does, we should win. And any time you want to take the girls with you, even for extended visits its fine with me as long as you protect them from what you do."

"That goes without saying. They didn't even know what I did until I had to tell Stacey why I had to say no to her. Dad's influence has its perks, but he's already told me that he has very little influence in Florida so other then making sure we have good lawyers he can't help us this time. That's why he sent you to live in Florida when he sent you away, because until Carter Verone he didn't even have a name for himself in Florida, other then that stupid special on A and E on the history of organized crime. Besides that, he thinks after all the stuff with Brian comes out we'll win anyway. The fancy team of lawyers he hired will certainly help."

"I really hope so Storm." They had reached the side of Cara's car.

"Me too. Mom?"

"Yes dear?" Cara's tone told Storm her mother was already half a world away.

"I think it's time we told Tabitha about Benny." Storm watched her mother look up at her, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Why?"

"Because he knows she's his kid and because she deserves to have a father. He makes a pretty good one when he's not in a killer bad mood. I know what's it's like to be missing a parent remember?"

"Yes, I'm just not sure this is the best time." Cara hedged, not wanting to expose her younger daughter to the same world that Storm had grown up in.

"There's not gonna be a best time for this. It's gonna hurt her feelings that we lied to her all along. But then she's scared spitless of Pop right now so maybe knowing he's her father too will calm her down a bit around him."

"You and Tabitha have always been very close, ever since you came into our lives and if you want to tell her I won't stand in the way Storm. I'm just not sure it's the best time for it."

"I'll think about it Mom, but I got some stuff to take care of for now so I'll talk to you more later."

"Be careful Storm."

"Always." Storm replied as she walked over to her bike and got on, tucking her hair under her helmet. She watched her mom drive off and then took off herself, headed for home.

When she got home she put the tape she'd gotten from the hospital into the adaptor and then into the VCR. As the tape played out and reached the end Storm's temper started to reach the boiling point. By the time the scene on the tape flickered off and snow filled the screen she was ready to murder someone and that someone had blonde hair, blue eyes and a chip on his shoulder a mile wide.

xox

"I think we should go to races tonight." Letty told the team, who were gathered at a table eating supper in the canteen.

"No way am I leaving Stacey unsupervised." Brian growled. "She'll just try to run away again."

"She'll be supervised by a whole hospital full of staff Brian. It'll be after visiting hours by the time we go anyway and the hospital knows they have to watch her so she doesn't run off."

"I think it's a good idea." Leon said. "We all spend too much time here lately. There's nothing we can do for Stacey or Mia while it's night time. It'd be good for us to get outta here and do something normal for a few hours."

"They're right Brian." Dom surprised everyone by saying. "We should do it. Start to get back to normal. It has to happen sometime. Stacey's going to be fine and we know that now. Mia's gotta get better on her own but she's stable for right now. Us going out of the hospital for one night isn't going to hurt her any. Besides, the day is going to come where if she doesn't wake up the rest of us are going to have to try and get back to our normal lives without her in them. We can't practically live in the hospital forever." Dom's deep baritone turned even gruffer then normal as he thought about the fact that there was every possibility his sister was never going to wake up.

"Ok, we'll go." Brian caved to group pressure but it was clear he wasn't happy about it.

As soon as visiting hours were over they headed to the house to get ready. Brian felt strange getting ready without Mia getting all dressed up at his side. He felt just plain strange to be in her room without her there. Seeing her clothes in the closet and drawers seeing her makeup and perfume all over the dresser brought it back to him what was missing from his life. What if she never woke up? Would there come a day when he could get out of the bed they'd shared and he wouldn't miss her? Would the day come when knowing she was laying in the hospital was as normal to him as knowing she was in the kitchen waiting to give him his good morning kiss and cook him one of her breakfasts? He sincerely hoped not.

He had nagging doubts at the back of his mind. If Stacey and Storm were so sure Mia was working with Carter what if she really had been? What if by not believing his sister he was making the biggest mistake of his life? He could be cheating Mia out of her chance to get help and Stacey out of having a brother she could trust. He just had to cling to the fact that his Mia wouldn't do anything like they'd accused her of. She just couldn't have. Not even if Matty Demaret had sworn she'd confessed. Oh, Brian knew all about it. He'd heard the team discuss it even though he knew they thought he had no idea. He just didn't buy it. It was just another ploy of Storm and her criminal family to pin the blame onto someone else. And that was the only way that Brian got out of bed every day so he clung to that thought, even though he likely knew in his heart he had his head in the sand.

xox

When Storm left her room at the end of the surveillance tape her calm exterior was misleading to her real frame of mind as she started hunting for Taylor Reese. She didn't find him anywhere she looked. Since he didn't have a cell phone she was at a loss as to how to get a hold of him. It finally occurred to her that since Matty was back in town where ever he was Taylor was sure to be close around. She dialled Matty's cell number.

"Hello?" Matty picked up.

"Is Taylor with you?" Storm didn't bother with any pleasantries. She wasn't in the mood by any stretch.

"Yeah, he's here with me. What's wrong Storm?"

"Put Taylor on the phone." Storm growled. She heard the guys talk in low tones and the phone crinkled against things as they tried to stop her from hearing them as they pasted it around and talked.

"What?" Taylor's voice finally came across the line.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what Storm?"

"That that fucking asshole hit my sister."

"He didn't hit her Storm. What made you think he hit her?"

"The tape runs out while he's got his hand raised to my little sister."

He looked like he was gonna hit her, I'll give you that, but he didn't. He swore he was just raising his arms to protect himself when she flew at him. He'd be dead if he actually touched her Storm and you should know that."

"You swear he didn't lay a hand on her? You're not just saying that so I don't go kill him?"

"Yes, I swear he didn't touch her and I'm not just saying that."

"Ok then. But this tape sure makes it look like he did, or was going to when the tape ran out."

"If we said it seemed like he was going to hit her we wouldn't be lying. It did seem like he was going to. It's just his word against what it looked like to the rest of us that he was going to protect his own head." Taylor's message was clear, even if he never came right out and said it. They could tell a judge it had looked like Brian would have hit Tabitha if someone hadn't interfered.

"What was Stacey talking about when she said she got you in trouble?"

"Brian had me taken in again. Little fucker. Al I did was let them go get drinks and Stacey had the bright idea to run away. Then Brian drags her back by the arm with a cop in tow and when I tell him to get his hands off Stacey because she was saying he was hurting her he has me fucken arrested. I can't believe that fucker."

"I saw Brian drag Stacey into the room but on my tape the cop just looks like he kicked you outta the room."

"No such luck. Matty sprung me out."

"I warned that little prick what would happen if he fucked around with the cops again, brought cops into a private matter again." Storm hung up her phone abruptly. She felt another one of those wild nights coming on.

An hour later Storm was dressed to go out and headed down to pick up Lindsey at her house. If she didn't go do something she was going to kill someone and since her father had told her no dice on killing Brian she had decided that she and Lindsey would just go out and see what trouble they could find.

Storm got into the Skyline with trepidation. She wasn't having the best luck with cars lately but since she'd given her Cadillac to Matty when she'd gotten it back to make up for wrecking his she had very little choice in what she drove. If anything happened to her Skyline she knew she'd really flip out and no one would be safe from her wrath. When she had Lindsey in her car they headed downtown, just driving around trying to decide what they were going to do. Lindsey spotted a large group of import cars that were all tricked out and heading in one direction.

"You think they're going racing?" Lindsey asked Storm as they watched the cars buzz by.

"When that many import cars goes to one place, all that lowered, and that covered in sponsor stickers then yeah, they're going racing." Storm answered, starting to envision possibilities.

"You wanna go check it out? We'll fit in at least."

"Yeah, sure. Let's see what's up. I've never raced in California before. I got loads of spray and gas. I got about two grand in the car, should buy us into a race of some sort."

"I got another grand on me. Let's do this. I've heard the kids talking about these races a lot but never gone. I've been curious what the hype is about though."

"Its just not gonna be the same for me without Devon calling me Sweets and telling me who I have to race."

Lindsey had heard all about Storm's friend Devon from New York over the many times they'd hung out together. He was the exact opposite of Storm and everyone could only imagine that was why they got along so well. "Don't sweat it, I'll scam on hot guys with you and call you sweets if it'll make you miss him less." Lindsey laughed and Storm joined her.

"I think I'll make it through one night without him. I just wish we had more cars rollin with us so we don't show up alone and end up with all eyes on us before we get a chance to scope the scene."

"Yeah, but I bet that'd happen no matter what because no way these people have ever seen a car like this before."

"Well, one of Dom's guys drives one just like it only a bit newer so they have seen one before."

"Not like this." Lindsey admired the way the street lights reflected off the namesake paintjob on the car's hood.

"No, not like this." Storm admitted without a trace of modesty. "I'm just glad that Brian and his loser squad will be at the hospital because if I had to deal with him tonight there'd be trouble and lots of it." Storm's knuckles went white on the steering wheel and Lindsey could only nod as they fell in line to turn left behind the pack of imports they were following. They followed the pack of Mitsubishis and Nissans down to an alley way between two abandoned warehouses. Since it seemed like everyone was parked in two rows along side each of the buildings the girls found an empty spot and parked their ride.

Getting out they started to walk around. Both got lots of attention from the assembled males. They were dressed very similarly in knee high boots, black skirts and tube tops. Storm's top matched her car, looking like a lightning storm. She had sleeves on that matched but were not attached to the main part of the shirt. Lindsey had a red top minus the sleeves. Both had long blonde hair, Storm's curly and Lindsey's water straight.

"Well this is all very interesting but it doesn't tell me how I'm gonna get to race my car." Storm told Lindsey as they wandered back toward the Skyline, which was busily dazzling people as strobe lights under the car made it seem like a lightning storm was going on under the chassis. The car had quite a crowd assembled. Just as Storm and Lindsey walked back up a medium height black man went to touch the car.

"Hands off my ride if you wanna keep them attached to your arms." Storm called as they walked through the crowd toward the car. People somehow knew to get out of Storm's way before she had to ask them.

"This is your car?"

"It looks that way, yeah. What about it?"

"Just wondering. Edwin." The man held out his hand. Storm shook it reluctantly and Lindsey shook it with more enthusiasm. "You new here?"

"You could say that. Followed a group of people in because they looked like they were coming to race."

"You wanna race?" Edwin asked, curious.

"Yeah, I ain't here to stand beside my car that's for damn sure."

"Well we'd normally wait on the king but since he ain't been around much lately I guess I can set you up without him." Edwin smiled at Lindsey but addressed Storm. "How much were you lookin to buy in?"

Before Storm could answer the distinctive sound of a high revving rotary engine intruded over the bass rap music blasting and a v formation of high powered race imports rolled in, led by a red RX-7.

"Lemme guess, that's the king right?" Storm asked in disgust. Leave it to Toretto to decide to show up to races for the first time since all the shit went down on the one night she managed to find them.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"There's not exactly a friendship growin between me and Dominic Toretto. You still wanna set me up for a race I got two g's sayin I can take anything you can throw at me."

"I'll keep that in mind after I go talk to Dom." Edwin walked up to the open door of the Mazda as Dom got out. They shook hands. Storm brushed her hair back off her face and turned to Lindsey.

"This is just fucken great!" Storm told her friend in anger.

"Could be alright. They might not want much to do with you either." Lindsey tried to reassure her.

It didn't take long for Lindsey to be proven wrong as Brian stormed up to them. "What are you doing here? Gotta ruin everything that's ours huh?"

"I had no idea you'd be man enough walk away from Stacey for a whole hour. I mean what if I leave and go further corrupt her?" Storm sneered. She saw Vince standing beside his freshly painted car over with Letty and Leon and it was putting her in a bad mood.

"Listen, I know it was you at the hospital this afternoon and you better stay away from my sister."

"Prove it was me. You're the guy who's so fond of the cops he calls them for every little thing. Don't you remember what I told you about bringing the cops into our business Brian?"

"I'd love to know what you think you can do about it."

"I'll be showin you what I _can_ do about it soon, don't worry about it." Storm smiled smugly Brian's way.

"I'll tell you one thing Storm, you will not be racin here tonight because we won't allow it." Dom had come up behind Brian while the blond man ranted. "Will we?" Brian looked at Dom as he asked.

"Yeah, it's ok, go ahead and back him up Dom, prove that you guys are all pussies, too scared to race me."

"I'm not scared to race you!" Brian came back before Dom could answer to Storm's challenge.

"Oh really? You wanna go then?"

"Any time. Name the time and place." Brian roared back.

"Right here, right now." Storm purred, watching Vince watch her more then Brian and his juvenile hissy fit.

"You're on. What are we racing for? I got three grand." Brian threw down.

"Oh, money's so…well…boring. I mean it's so overdone and I can buy and sell guys like you all day long." Storm was talking in a voice dripping with sarcastic sugar. "Why don't we make it more interesting then money?"

"I'm listening." Brian snarled, spoiling for any fight with the woman he saw as responsible for his strained relationship with his sister.

"I win, you step aside and leave your poor sister alone. Let her come live with whoever she wants. You win; I'll leave her alone instead. And I'll let you live even though I told you what would happen if you fucked with the cops and my family again."

"No way Brian. What if she wins?" Dom gave Storm a death glare. "Go for the three grand."

"My offer stands Brian. You can either take it, or show your true colours and be the bitch you are, let Dom run your life for you, and leave it. What's it gonna be?"

"You're on! I can take you and then you're out of my life forever."

"Brian, don't be stupid!" Dom growled. "What if she wins?"

"I ain't losin." Brian started toward his Skyline with death in his walk. Dom had never seen him so angry. Brian was always the calm one, his calm was his meal ticket and when he lost it he started to make bad judgement calls and as far as Dom was concerned this was one of them. He waited until Brian was in his car then he turned to Storm.

"Why are you doing this? You want break him? If you win and take his sister away you might as well just kill him. Be easier on everyone in the long run."

"His little girlfriend shot my brother and his sister before she tried to take the coward's way out and kill herself."

"That's my sister you're talking about!"

"How the fuck do you guys get off saying it wasn't Mia who was drugging Stacey when Matty caught her with the drugs in her hand before she shot everyone? You think my brother had a reason to lie about it when he was bleeding to death? I mean can the whole group of you honestly be that ignorant? Did you all tune me out when I told you what Matty told me?" Storm asked Dom incredulously. She couldn't believe the whole bunch of them still clung to their idea Mia was not the one who'd been drugging Stacey and Tabitha after what she'd told them about what Matty had seen. She'd give Brian his ignorance just because of all he'd been through and the fact he hadn't been in the room when she told the rest of them the story, but the rest of them ignoring all the evidence just because it pointed at a truth they didn't want to hear, she couldn't accept.

Both thought back on the scene in the hospital when Storm had told them all what had happened. Storm remembered it clearly. Too clearly for her liking.

_She was a mess. She was still covered in her brother's blood. She hadn't slept in such a long time she didn't really remember when it had been and that went double for when she'd last eaten. After Taylor had carted her out of the room she'd calmed down somewhat but she knew that if she looked down at herself and saw the blood, her brother's blood, she'd lose it again. _

_She'd gone with Brian to hear about Stacey, still not knowing what was going on with her brother._

"_Have a seat." The doctor had told them both._

"_Is she okay?" Brian got the first question in as she listened, curious to the answer._

"_She's got very little chance of making it, she's brain dead and comatose and we had to put her on a respirator." She almost hadn't heard the doctor tell them because she hadn't wanted to hear it. It couldn't be true. She had sat in her chair telling herself it was all just a bad dream and she'd soon wake up in bed at home._

"_But she'll wake up, right?" She asked, voicing her doubts, fighting for every breath._

"_She might. Brain dead people rarely do wake up and even then we expect her to be a vegetable. The drugs injected in her system has made her heart very weak and I'm afraid 63 of it is damaged and the damage is irreparable." He had to be wrong was all she could think as she felt the tears on her cheeks, unable to think of the last thing that had made her cry before she'd left the safety of her city, New York._

"_What are you saying?" She heard Brian ask, like he didn't hear or want to believe either._

"_You have two options. One, is to hope for a heart transplant. And even with that, she may still be a vegetable. The other is to turn of the machines." She'd sunk to the floor when the doctor had delivered his verdict. _

"_I'm fine." The other's rushed toward her, to help her. She didn't want them looking at her, seeing her like she was and it made her angry. "Get offa me." She yelled, fighting to remain calm._

"_So, you think her chance is little to none?" All she heard was Brian trying to convince himself it made sense to take his sister off the machines and let her die. It was something she wasn't willing to accept._

"_You WILL NOT take her off those machines. I will fight you with every god damned penny I have, every ounce of any pull my family or I have, I will fight you, Brian. It's your fiancé's fault she's here and you shoulda listened!" Taylor had grabbed her around the waist to hold her back from clawing Brian's face off but she barely felt his grip as she fought to get free._

"_I didn't say I was and you can do what you want, you think you can run the world." She'd watched Brian fall to the chair he'd vacated and sob. Their families had separated them at that point and a few minutes later they'd let her see her brother_, _who'd told her just what had gone down with Mia. The conversation had been short, with Matty and Storm both so tired and disorientated. Her brother's voice had been weak as he'd told her,_

"_When Brian left the room Stacey woke up. She asked Mia why she tried to kill her and Mia went off about how Carter was right all along. She was crazy Storm, totally outta her mind. She kept ranting about how Stacey had been trying to take Brian away from her and how she had to stop it from happening. She was demented. And she didn't even think about denying any of it when she thought it was just Stacey to hear her. She flat out admitted it." _

"_God Matty, now I gotta tell them all that. This is such a fucken mess."_

"_Maybe they'll all get help now that the truth is out."_

"_I sure hope so." She had left Matty to sleep, since the medicines in his blood had been forcing him into unconsciousness anyway and quit the room._

_She gathered everyone into one room. It was painted blue and filled with plastic chairs. She felt like the room was spinning as she looked at the people in front of her. She was actually dreading telling them what she had to tell them, that she'd proved beyond any doubt it was one of their own who was the enemy. Brian had been absent, choosing instead to sit with Mia rather then join the powwow. She had paced, consciously not looking down at herself. At her bloodstained clothes._

_At her bloodstained hands._

_She had relayed what she'd learned to the Toretto clan, with Letty still glaring daggers at her, thinking she had turned the gun on Mia herself and not witnessed her try to end her own life. They all fought, the Torettos not wanting to believe what had happened even in the face of all the evidence. The anger had started to overwhelm her to the point where she hadn't been able to deal with it at all. She felt for them so she'd walked away, gone to sit with Matty. But then the anger took back over, as it often did with her, and she decided to finish what Mia had started. The scene with the Toretto's and their indifference to the truth, to what Mia had done, had been what had pushed her into deciding to end the other girl's miserable life. It had been what pushed her into that bathroom, what drove her to smash the mirror, and what decided her on the plan off ending Mia Toretto._

"If she was doing it then it was because someone made her." Dom wagged a finger in Storm's face. "Mia wouldn't do this stuff on her own."

Dom's voice pulled Storm out of her memories and back to the flashing light show set to pounding music that was race night in Los Angeles. "I have no doubt that Carter put her up to it somehow but she was doing it. Now if the whole lot of you would accept that for the fact it is and stop making the kid think you all think she's crazy maybe Stacey could have a shot at finishing her childhood without any more trauma and if Mia ever wakes up she might be able to get the help she's gonna need. I was there with Carter, remember? I know what he's capable of but that doesn't excuse Mia totally. She still bought into it and went along with him."

"You didn't have to try to kill my sister. She could have got better." Dom went from sad to angry in two seconds flat. "You lose this race, and you will lose, you stay away from us all, that means Stacey, Brian, Mia, Vince, every one of us. Got it?"

"I hear ya baldy but I honestly don't know how you figure you have any say over me."

"I'm assuming your word is worth something. You'll either prove me right or wrong. Remains to be seen."

"You'll never know because I ain't losing and it's Brian's word we're gonna be testing tonight."

"We'll see. Line it up."

"No sweat." Storm turned to Lindsey. "Stay with Edwin? This could get ugly and I'd be more comfortable to do what I need to do alone in the car in this case. I'll take you racin some other time, a'ight?"

"Sure girl. Take care of you." Lindsey pulled Storm to her for a quick hug which the taller girl gratefully returned.

"I'll be fine. See you when I get back." Storm got in the Skyline, revved it up and drove it to where Brian's car was waiting on the line. Storm rolled down her window. "How we doing this?"

"Around the block, first one back to this line wins?" Brian asked, fury barely in check.

"Sounds good. Tell your boy to call it when he's ready." Storm turned on her nitrous and revved her engine, blowing flames out of her tailpipes. She watched as Leon talked to some Latin guy who turned around and raised his arms. With a word from Leon the guy dropped his arms and both Skylines took off.

They got away in unison. They were literally neck and neck. They came up to the first corner and Storm misjudged it on the unfamiliar streets. She swung wide while Brian swung tight and he got in front of her. She ended up behind him.

Storm dropped a gear with a growl, determined to get back beside him if not in front of him all together. She was right on Brian's bumper. Every raise in his speed she countered. He couldn't gain any ground on her no matter how hard he tried. And try he did.

But every move she made to pass him and get back beside him he anticipated and cut her off. "Come on!" She yelled at the rear of his car in frustration. She knew she could go faster. So could Brian, but Storm was banking on the fact that while Brian might be a daredevil she was totally without fear. She didn't fear anything vehicular related and it allowed her to do things that other people's fears would prevent them from doing.

They took the second corner in the same fashion, her stuck behind Brian, wanting to go faster but being prevented by his constant ability to anticipate her. She hit fourth gear and floored it, swinging out to the right. Brian swung just in time to keep her behind him. She allowed her front air dam to kiss his rear bumper to rattle him a bit and he tapped his brakes trying to scare her.

They took the third turn and Storm had still not managed to fake around the silver Skyline she was chasing. She couldn't believe she was going to lose at such low speeds just because Brian had an ability to guess where she was going to go next. She had to do something drastic and she'd been out for crazy. She went from fourth to third and the Skyline growled angrily as the tach hit seven thousand rpms. She was almost red line and her car was letting her know it didn't like it.

She knew that since Brian's car had six gears she had to run her car higher up into the revs then he did however. She faked right and Brian countered her so she went left and Brian followed her there too. But before she had her car fully in the left lane she went back right with a swerve so sharp it made her tires smoke as she held the car on an angle. Brian noticed her in time to get back in front of her but looking at where he was on the road gave her an idea.

She saw that where Brian was if she jumped the right half of her car onto the sidewalk she could get around Brian that way, half in the lane, half on the sidewalk. The drawback to that plan was jumping the curb at the speeds she was going could bust a tire off her rims, could break something in her steering, or worst case scenario could cause her car to flip up into the air and then roll end over end, wrecking it and likely killing her. It was her only hope and the best time to try it would be after the final turn. She continued to stalk her prey, right on his bumper.

xox

Brian laughed as he blocked Storm behind him yet again. He knew he was good at circuit racing. He'd picked it up racing for Tej. The key to him had never been purely the speed, it had always been to get out front and stay there. So when he broke better then Storm and got the lead he resolved to keep it.

He was doing just that too and he could literally feel her frustration as he blocked her darting movements yet again. Two corners they took and twice he managed to swing tighter then her, keeping her behind him where he wanted her. As they levelled out after the final turn he looked up into his mirror and saw Storm cut the wheel left. He countered, and again she stayed behind him. She went right and he went with her. He was gonna win. He could feel it.

xox

Storm took a deep breath. She figured it was now or never. She faked left, just moved a small amount then cut sharply right. Brian did manage to figure it out and cut her off but before he could get fully in front of her she cut the wheel even farther right and used one of the places where the sidewalk ramped to pavement level for driveway access to jump her car half up on the sidewalk. She floored it in fourth, car running at an angle. She saw the look of shock on Brian's face as he realized what she'd done. As soon as she cleared his front bumper she used another ramp to roll back out onto the road.

Her rear wheel missed the ramp and dropped off the edge of the sidewalk instead. Her car bottomed out, due to its incredibly low suspension. Sparks flew but nothing was damaged. Storm laughed as she countered Brian's attempts to pass her, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Then just to show him that it wasn't always about frustrating someone into losing, that it could be about just plain being faster then your opponent she floored it and raced away from him, hitting her nitrous. She flew over the line a good three car lengths ahead of Brian then locked up her brakes and skidded in circles to a shuddering stop.

Her car was quickly surrounded. Storm climbed out, legs a bit shaky as they always were from such a large adrenaline rush. Dom's team surrounded Brian's car as he got out, and then they headed her way, Brian leading the pack.

"So you lost, I guess this means you'll be getting out of the way of my mother's custody of Stacey then."

"Not a chance." Brian's answer was vehement.

Storm gave Dom a look that said 'I told you so'. "So your word means nothing then? You threw down something you weren't really willing to bet. What a fucken joke you are. I know girls who're more man then you." Storm sneered.

"You never shoulda thought I'd bet something so valuable."

"I didn't think anything. You did bet it, then you weltched. You're a coward and you know what? It doesn't even matter pretty boy."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Storm took a folded paper out of her skirt pocket and handed it to Brian. She watched him slowly unfold it. He unfolded it so slow it made her want to scream. "Since it's apparently beyond you to even open that I'll tell you and everyone what it says. Tomorrow you will be served notice that the custody hearing over Stacey is officially moved to Miami Florida. You have no dirty cops on your side and no judges in your pocket in Florida do you Brian?"

Brian looked up in shock after he read the document Storm had handed him. "How'd you manage this?" Brian was literally stunned. He'd never anticipated they'd petition for change of venue.

"It only makes sense."

"What is it Brian?" Dom asked his friend, worried about Brian just based on his tone and the look on his face.

"Her mother petitioned to move the hearing to Florida and they granted the request. We have to take the case to Florida to fight for custody of Stacey."

"Why you gotta do this?" Dom growled at Storm.

"Because it's the right thing to do. You guys are going to want to help Mia get better if she wakes up. It's not fair to Stacey to expect her to live someplace where the people she lives with would welcome the person who tried to kill her repeatedly back with open arms.

"I'll fight this, it doesn't matter where I fight it out with you, here, Florida, New York, the moon, I don't care. I'll win."

"Brian if this was New York you'd already have lost in court and you'd be facing one of the three R's."

"Three R's?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, the roof, the river or the revolver. If this was New York, and you irritated me as much there as you do here I'd have squashed you like the annoying fly you are to me long and ever ago. You never would have lived long enough to fuck up as bad as you have or piss me off this much. Which reminds me." Storm hauled back and punched Brian in the nose as hard as she could, which thanks to her years of taking her frustrations out on an Everlast heavy bag while learning kick boxing was pretty damn hard. Blood started to spurt out of Brian's face.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He roared. Vince, Leon and Letty moved in to be at Brian's back. Only a look from Dom kept Letty from going for Storm's throat.

"You mean you backing out of our wager wasn't enough?" She got dirty looks from Brian and Dom. "Well I warned you what would happen if you used your little dirty cops against me or mine again. You're getting off light so you better thank god all you got was a bloody nose. I'll see you in court in Miami."

Both of them started to walk away. Storm turned back around and started to stalk Brian down. When she was right behind him pacing him she tapped him on his shoulder. When he stopped and turned to face her she hauled back and slapped his face. The sound of her palm against his cheek made a resounding crack like a gunshot and it silenced the crowd, who held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. "That was for raising your hand to my sister." In her excitement over the race Brian's treatment of Tabitha had slipped Storm's mind. "Normally I'd kill you for it. Hell, I'd kill you for less. But since we got it all on tape, and it's going to help us prove you're unstable and unfit to have custody of a minor child and since you didn't actually touch my sister I'll let you live to see the day where a judge tells you to your fucken face you're a crazy, selfish bastard."

"What do you mean you got it on tape?" Brian asked, getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I mean that the room was under surveillance and I got you raising your hand to hit my sister all on tape. I don't think any judge in their right mind is going to send a child needing as much special care as Stacey home with someone who raises their hand to children and also treats them like you treated Stacey when you made her pass out. You already lost Brian. I sure hope your undeserved and stupid loyalty to Mia and the way you cling to your idiotic belief she wasn't doing anything are a comfort to you when you know my mother has custody of your sister. Sleep tight." Storm turned and started to walk away. "Prick." They heard her mumble as she walked toward her car. The ambient buzz of the crowd started to get higher and higher as people spoke amongst themselves about what they'd heard.

With a look at his team Vince followed Storm toward her car, keeping to the shadows so she wouldn't know he was there. She reached her blonde friend. He continued to lurk in the shadows, listening in to what the girls talked about.

"I gotta go let off some steam or I'm gonna explode and someone will be going down with me. What should we do now?" Storm asked her friend.

"How about that club Redline? That's where all these guys will end up eventually. Edwin was telling me about it while you raced."

"Ok, sounds like a plan. But this time we take the car home first and take a cab from my place, a'ight?" Storm asked with a slightly self-depreciating smile.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"For sure. I can't afford to rebuild another Sedan De Ville."

Both girls got into the car and took off. Vince went back to his own car and with a curt good bye to Dom and Leon he took off too.

After the girls left the Skyline at Storm's house they ended up getting Storm's father to drive them down to the club that Lindsey had named. "You girls be careful." Benny warned as they went to get out of the back seat of the car where they'd both decided to sit together. "I mean it Storm. Don't do anything that'll bring attention to you, and don't do anything stupid for that matter."

"Yes father. Anything else?" Storm asked sarcastically.

"No, have fun. I'll see ya when I see ya." Benny pulled off after Storm slammed the back door shut.

"You know, your dad is actually pretty cool for all." Lindsey said as they waited in line to get into the club. It was early yet and the line was short.

"Yeah, he's great, until something sets him off."

"Man like that gets used to getting his own way." Lindsey shrugged.

"Tell me about it." Storm giggled as they paid cover and walked into the main room of the club.

An hour later both girls were dancing. Lindsey had run into Edwin and the two of them were dancing together. Storm was dancing with some random dude she'd just met. She didn't much care who he was, she just wanted to dance until she ran out of energy so she had a chance of getting some sleep when she went home to bed. She had her back to her mystery dude as she shook her hips in front of him, his hands on her hips as he followed her movements.

From what she remembered of him, he was cute in a dark way. He had dark skin, black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a very clean cut face, clean shaven like her brother, and an aquiline nose. Not bad at all, but not really her type. She just let the music take her as she moved, in her own word and barely aware of the man behind her in any case.

Vince got into the club and scanned the room. It didn't take him long to spot Storm. She was out on the dance floor and some random guy has his hands on her. With a growl he started their way. He shoved the other man tactfully out of his way and replaced the dark mans hands with his own quickly, hoping Storm wouldn't notice the change. His luck held as she kept dancing, seemingly unaware of the switch.

As the song changed from Ashanti's _Voodoo_ to Britney Spears' _Breath On Me_. Storm felt her dancing partner move away for a second but he soon was pressed against her again so she didn't even bother to turn around to look, she just kept dancing. When, near the middle of the song, she felt lips on her neck and they brought the feeling of a full beard with them she knew something was up. She also knew the person doing the touching knew just what they were doing.

She knew, as she turned around, that the eyes of the person dancing with her were no longer chocolate brown but sparkling blue. She didn't miss her guess as she looked up into the face of the man who'd become so familiar to her so fast.

"What are you doing here?" Storm asked.

"Making my life a hell of a lot more complicated." Vince answered as he leaned in.

Storm watched his face come closer to her own but she couldn't stop him for the life of her.

_This was going to be one hell of a headache filled mess._

* * *

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the stars refuse to shine**

**Out of the back you fall in time**

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide –Howie Day**

* * *


	51. Break Me by Princess

**Puzzling Pieces **

**By: Princess**

Storm backed away from Vince and glared. "You are not going to do this to me." He raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Do what?"

"You…they put you up to this. You're just trying to break me." She growled.

"What are you nuts. They don't want me anywhere near you."

It was her turn to raise her eyebrow. "You trying to get with me again? Cause it ain't happenin boy." She gave him one last glare and walked off to join Lindsey at the bar. She nodded to the bartender and got a shot of tequila. One after another Storm drank them with Lindsey and Edwin.

xxx

Brian was sitting on Dom's couch in the living room with is head in his hands. He didn't even pay attention to the racer chasers at the party. Dom was drinking a corona while watching Brian's actions. He walked over and tapped Arizona on the shoulder and pulled him outside.

"You want to tell me why you're letting all that go to waste?"

Brian shrugged and took a seat in one of the lawn chairs. "She wont get Stacey, Brian. We won't let her."

"And how's that gonna look Dom? You are a bunch of street racers! How the hell am I supposed to win this case when I'm supposed to be a single brother with a sister to take care of. Look at Storms side…she has her mother, sister and herself to take care of Stacey. That's gonna look a hellavu lot better then mine."

"They're a bunch of mobsters. As I said before we won't let her win. I've got an idea."

xxx

Stacey was lying on the hospital bed with a nurse walking by every minute to make sure she was still in the room. She glared at the male nurse who was standing outside the door looking in. When he didn't leave for a couple of minutes she knew something was wrong. He walked in with a sadistic smile and eyes to kill.

"Who are you?" Stacey said in complete fear.

"I'm here to finish what Verone started." He sneered while pulling out another set of drugs.

"No…no…no please!" She said now getting terrified. She pulled out her cell phone and tried to text message but the man pulled it out of her hands and slammed it to the floor. She heard it break when it hit the floor and by that time she knew she was going to die.

"What's going on here?" asked the female nurse while making rounds.

Stacey saw her and started whimpering. "I'm just giving her a shot that the doctor ordered." He said while giving Stacey a look to not say a word.

"He's not supposed to be here!" yelled Stacey not caring what he did to her but so the camera and anyone else who heard would know something was wrong. He jumped up and smacked her across her cheek while the other nurse called for security.

xxx

Brian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and held it up to his ear. "What?"

"You need to get here immediately Mr. O'Connor." Said a very tense nurse. He hung up the phone and ran straight for his car without telling anyone what was happening.

xxx

Storm was still at the bar with Lindsey when she noticed Vince walking towards her. "What do you want!" she growled.

"I just got a call that Brian ran out of the house…something has happened to Stacey." She got off the barstool and pushed her way to the exit.

xxx

Brian ran through the hospital door and straight for Stacey's room. He noticed a security guard standing out front watching the door. He tried to open the door but the guard stopped him and said,

"No one is to enter here."

"I'm her brother!" He pushed through and got into the room. "What's going on here?" he demanded. The female nurse looked up at him and said,

"Someone was posing as a nurse and tried to inject your sister with something. We don't know what it is seeing as he took it when he ran out of here. The police are still searching for him as we speak."

"Why wasn't someone watching her room!" he bellowed making sure he was heard.

Storm and Vince ran over to Stacey's room to catch the last part of what Brian said. She walked into the room without Vince and said,

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Who the fuck called you." Brian growled.

"Don't you use that tone with me. Who the hell wasn't here to protect your sister?" She said while trying to keep calm.

Brian had a murderous look on his face when Stacey spoke up, "Stop it!" Brian nodded the nurse out of the room to keep his sister talking. "This guy…he…posed as a nurse…" she started with tears coming down her pale face but couldn't hold it in anymore. "He said he was going to finish what Verone started."

"Get out of here." Brian yelled at Storm. They both walked out of the room to make sure Stacey wouldn't hear any of this. "You stupid bitch! All this time you accused Mia when it was Carter. You stupid…" He yelled at her.

"I never said it wasn't Carter," she said calmly. "Did you ever stop to think that Mia and Carter where in this together?" She shook her head and walked away slowly to make sure she didn't explode like he just did. She had to win this custody hearing.

A/N: Hey guys! Hope ya enjoyed it so please review! On to you Cheer girl. -Princess


	52. Making Plans And Following Through

_**Making Plans... And Following Through**_

_**By: LowRyderBabe69**_

It was early the next morning when Tess made her way out of the elevator. She was hoping against everything that no one would see her and stop her from getting in Stacey's room. She'd even had Blade drive her in their mother's car so none of the Toretto's recognized it. Slipping past the nurses at their station and walking down the hall, straight for her friend's room, she found Brian asleep in a chair outside the door. Grinning, she looked up and down the hall once more, checking for any part of the Toretto crew or nurses, before carefully opening the door and shutting it behind her the exact same way.

Walking over to the side of the bed, she gently shook Stacey's shoulder, hoping that they didn't have her so drugged that it would take much more force than that. She could see that her friend was in bad shape from the dark circles under her eyes, not to mention the countless scrapes and bruises that were beginning to heal. Noting that the first attemp to wake her had failed, she tried again, this time a little rougher. Stacey's eyes immediately popped open, as she sat up with a start and held back the scream that was caught in her throat.

"Oh my god! You scared the shit outta me!" Stacey exclained in a stage whisper, knowing they'd both be screwed if they were caught.

"I'm sorry, but I really wanted to talk to you. I've been trying to get in here for god knows how long." Tess answered, an apologetic look etched on her face, not knowing the hell the other girl had been put through.

"Let me guess, my brother and his flunkies wouldn't let you in, right?"

"Bingo. I've come here at least fifteen times in the past two weeks alone. This is the first time I've gotten any further than two steps off the elevator."

"Go figure. Trying to make my life more miserable than it already is." Stacey said, her tone sounding sullen and resentful at the same time. Furrowing her brow, Tess looked concerned when she asked,

"What the hell has been going on since you went missing? Nobody's let me know anything other than you were in the hospital."

"Sit down, cause girl, this is one helluva story."

As Stacey finished telling her what had been going on since the two had found Vince and Storm in bed together, leaving out the part about Storm being part of the mob, Tess couldn't help but let her mouth fall open. She didn't know how someone could survive all that for so long. Feeling the chills run down her body starting with her arms as she heard what Mia had done, she pulled on her cheerleading jacket, and looked at Stacey in shock. She didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt the girl, much less try to kill her, especially Mia. And the fact that no one would believe her, Save Storm and her family, was beyond comprehension to her, since Stacey had no reason to lie about it and the dark haired girl had even admitted it.

"So, what you're telling me is that Mia was in on you being kidnapped and Brian _still_ is with her?"

"Basically, yeah." Stacey nodded, all of the resentment and hurt coming flooding back.

"Well, at least the dumb bitch is in a coma, for now. But what's gonna happen if she wakes up? They can't expect you to _live_ in the same house as her."

"They do. Storm is taking care of that for me, she's helping her mom get custody of me. I don't know if I can wait that long though. I'm scared shitless that guy is gonna come back and the next time I might not be so lucky."

"Did you see what he looked like? I mean they can watch for people with that description and keep them away from you." Tess tried to reassure her, only half believing it herself because of how easily she'd managed to get in undetected.

"No, it was dark in here and I wasn't really paying attention to what he looked like while he was out in the hall. Besides, security is kinda lax around here, do you think anyone would notice if he was around? I mean, you got past my brother and all the nurses and nobody even noticed you." Stacey answered, voicing the doubts that she knew her friend was having. Neither of them were stupid, they knew about the only way anyone around the hospital would notice is if her vital monitors went off.

"What are you gonna do then? I mean you don't feel safe here, but what can you really do about it?"

"I wanna get outta here. That's the only way I see me feeling safe anytime soon."

"You're kidding right? C'mon Stace, you tried that once and it didn't work." It was time for the voice of reason to start kicking in, and that voice was telling Tess to try her damnedest to talk Stacey out of this.

"No. Last time I tried to do it pretty much by myself. I mean Tabby covered for me, but as far as the escape part went, I was by myself. Not only that, but Tay was here, watching our every move, and getting past him was tough enough."

"Please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you are. Storm will have you outta here in no time. You'll see, it'll be like a really crappy vacation, but you'll get outta here soon enough."

"Tess, please? You're my last hope. I can't take it here anymore. I can hardly sleep at all, and when I do its not for long and I always have nightmares."

"Stace I-" She started, but was cut short when they heard the door beginning to turn. Hurrying to the bathroom, Tess hid behind the door just in time as Brian walked in the room, watching what was going on from the small crack between the door and its frame. Looking around the room suspisciously, he stopped at the side of Stacey's bed and said,

"I thought I heard talking in here."

"Nope, you made sure the only people I see anymore are you and the _team_, remember? I was flipping through channels just so ya know. Wouldn't wanna have you start searching my room again." Stacey snapped, her tone icy and cold, the same attitude she'd had in place for while now still there.

"If you'd drop the attitude maybe you'd be able to have visitors. That's not why I'm in here though. Dom just woke me up, Mia's starting to show signs of waking up. She's starting to move her fingers."

"Great. Why don't you go visit the murderous bitch. Ya never know, your voice might make her come to quicker, then she can get rid of me for good."

"Cut the shit Stacey! I don't know where you're going trying to pin this on Mia, but you need to realize it wasn't her! You're right about one thing though, I might be able to help her wake up quicker if I visit her so that's where I'm gonna be. Don't try anything, I'll have the nurses watching your door."

Storming out of the room, Brian slammed the door closed, his anger starting to get the better of him as was now a normal occurance.Watching him walk past her door twice through the glass window panes, Stacey called out,

"It's all clear. You can come out now, but we don't have long. I never know when he's coming back." Stepping out of the bathroom the first thing Tess noticed was the fear that Stacey had done such a good job of hiding while her brother was in the room. The terror that was slowly filling Stacey's eyes was enough to convince Tess of what she had to do. Sitting on the edge of her friend's bed she looked her square in the eyes and said,

"I'll do it. I'll help you get out of here. We've gotta do it soon though. There's no telling when Mia might wake up, and I won't take that chance. I'm giving you Blade's two-way use it to talk to me. I'll let ya know when things are set. I'ma run before we get caught. I love ya girl." Giving Stacey a quick hug, she cracked the door open to make sure no one was coming or looking in the direction of the door, before she silently snuck out and hurried down the hall and to the elevators.

Walking to the black Lincoln Navigator that her brother was waiting for her in, she opened the passenger door and got in, throwing her her jacket in the backseat. Buckling her seat belt and putting the strap that came across her chest behind her, she waited for him to start the car so they could leave. When he sat there and looked at her, Tess turned her whole body to face him and raised an eyebrow. Still staring at her, he returned the action, knowing that something was going on inside his sister's head.

"So little sister, you wanna tell me what's going on in that over active head of yours?" Sighing, Tess decided that now was as good a time as any to tell him what she was planning to do. She knew she'd never pull it off without his help anyway.

"I gotta tell you something, but you have to swear you won't tell anybody. I mean it Blade, not a soul."

"Haven't I always kept your secrets. Who's the one that always keeps you outta trouble with mom and dad? Spill it."

"Its big, _really_ big. Can we head out of here though, I really don't need to get caught." Nodding, Blade agreed and started the engine. Tess waited until they were out of the parking garage to start telling him what had happened to Stacey over the past couple months. When she had finished, they were pulling to a stop in front of his garage where she was helping him out for the day. Shaking his head, he knew there was more to it.

"What are you planning?" He asked, not bothering to waste any time. Stumbling over her words at first, she finally got up the courage to tell him, knowing he might blow a gasket.

"I'm helping her get out of there."

"Are you fucking crazy Tess? Don't answer that! I already know the answer!"

"I can't just leave here there! She's my friend Blade, and right now she's terrified that her brother's fiancè is gonna wake up and kill her! What the hell do you expect me to do?"

"Do you have any idea what kind of shit you'll be in if Toretto, or her brother, or any one who knows them finds out you pulled this? What the hell do you plan on doing after you get her out of that hospital? This is stupid and you know it!"

"I don't care! I'm not gonna leave her in there so Mia or anyone else has the chance to kill her, it's just not happening!" As soon as she'd yelled this, she started to feel bad about it. Deep down she knew how stupid it really was, but she could care less. Her friend needed her and she'd be damned if she was gonna sit around and not help her. Calming down, she looked over to her brother, her eyes a little misty and her voice cracking once in a while.

"Blade, I tried to talk her out of it. I really did, but she wasn't having it. And then Brian came in and told her Mia was probably gonna wake up soon. She was scared out of her mind. I can't leave her in there like that, I just can't do it."

"Tess..." Blade started, but trailed off, not finding the words he was trying to say. He knew his sister had a big heart, she always had, but he couldn't see why she was so willing to do something like this. He also knew that she was stubborn, more so than he was, and that no matter what he said to her it wouldn't change her mind. Sighing in defeat he asked, his voice now back down to a normal level and with a soothing tone to it,

"How can I help?"

It was two days later when Stacey felt the two-way pager vibrate against her leg. Thankful that no one was in the room with her, the team being too caught up with Mia to bother sitting in the room with her, instead just waiting outside, making sure no one got in, she flipped the screen open and read the message. It was short, simple, and to the point, reading,

_'Tonight's the night. Be ready. 3 Tess'_

Smiling an extremely small smile, Stacey knew to be prepared and wondered how Tess was planning on breaking her out. Sending back a short message, she turned the two-way off and settled back in her bed, playing her gameboy and listening to the tv. The feeling of relief washing over her was the best thing she'd felt since Storm had saved her from Carter, and for the first time in a while she had something to look forward to.

Almost halfway across town, Tess and her brother's crew were getting ready for the night ahead of them. Tess had already set it up so that her parents thought she was staying with Blade for the night and she'd be home the next day. Walking into the office of her brother's garage she sat down next to Brendan and watched as he navigated himself around the internet, hacking his way into systems to make a few changes. He was their in house hacker, a neccesity for any group of street racers, and extremely good at it. Looking over at her he sat back in the high backed office chair and said,

"Its done. Don't worry bout anything. While you're in that hospital no cameras will show you coming or going."

"Thanks Brendan. You're the best, you got the IDs?" Tess asked, the grin she'd had on her face when she walked in now gone.

"Would I let you down?" Handing them to her he looked her directly in the eyes, not blinking once and said, "Be careful. Blade'll never forgive himself if anything happens to you, or that girl for that matter."

"I know. And I promise, I'm gonna be extremely careful. Can I ask you a question?" As she watched him nod slightly she started again, "You don't think this is completely crazy, do you?"

"Tess, it doesn't matter what I think. You're gonna go through with it anyway."

"Just answer the question, please?" Sighing, he stood up and looked down at one of his best friend's little sister, running a hand through his dark hair. A girl he considered to be his own sister and answered,

"Do I think its crazy? Yes, but I really don't think you'd do something like this without a good reason so I'm gonna go against my gut and trust your judgement." Flashing a small smile, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go talk to Tasha, go over things for tonight." Watching her walk out of the office in search of the only other person going into that hospital with her that night, Brendan couldn't help but worry about her. They all knew that if this went badly tonight not only would she be in a world of trouble, but things would get bad for the team too. Making enemies of the Toretto's wasn't something that was a top priority on their list. Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts he went to look for Blade, hoping he would have something for him to do to keep him from over thinking this.

Later that night, Tess was standing in the stairwell nearly perfectly diagonal from Stacey's room, waiting and watching for Tasha to show up. Leon was sitting outside of Stacey's room and she couldn't help but think that this night couldn't get any more perfect than it was. Leon had had a thing for Brendan's twin sister since the first time she'd been to the races, Tasha on the other hand, never saw him as anything other than a friend, half the time she considered him less. With the door cracked slightly, so that she'd be able to hear someone coming and what was said between the two she waited patiently for Tasha to get there from Mia's room. It was her cover story, and just so it didn't fall through and they got caught she'd went, be it unwillingly, to see the girl who she'd never really cared for in the first place only tolerated her.

She'd been standing in the stairwell for nearly thirty minutes when she finally heard Tasha's voice as she said 'Hi' to Leon. She'd barely kept from laughing when Tasha asked Leon to help her find the cafeteria, pretending to not understand when he tried giving her directions, if anyone in Blade's crew knew their way to the cafeteria in the hospital it was the dark haired girl standing in front of Stacey's door. When she'd finally convinced him, after a lot of 'begging' Tess watched them walk down the hall before making a dead run for Stacey's room. Getting in, she closed the door behind her quietly and looked at her friend befor tossing a bookbag on the bed at her feet.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we don't have much time." Tess said, already pulling the clothes out of the bag.

"I might need some help, I still don't have much movement in my arms." All Tess did was nod and wait til she was needed. Helping Stacey pull on the white and black Adidas zip sweatshirt on over the tank top she was wearing and slip on a pair of flip flops, she grabbed the book bag off the bed and both girls snuck to the door. Not seeing anyone, they went for it, but were soon stopped about halfway to the door when they heard Leon and Tasha talking, their voices getting closer.

"Oh shit!" Tess whispered, her eyes as wide and doe like as Stacey's. It didn't take her long to realize if they didn't move they were going to get caught. Pushing Stacey towards the door she said, "Hurry!"

Tess had barely managed to pull the door almost totally closed when she heard Tasha tell Leon that she had to go and heard her footsteps coming towards them down the hall. Letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding back and leaning against the wall, Tess looked over at Stacey from the corner of her eye. Neither one said a word, both just headed down the stairs silently, afraid that if they said anything one of the Toretto's might hear them and stop them. Getting down to the floor of the parking garage, Tess pulled out her phone and text messaged Tasha, it was how she knew they'd made it and could pick them up close to the door. Opening it, Tess looked around catiously and waited for the Navigator, which Blade still had at the garage to do repairs, to pull up. Once it had the two teens walked towards it quickly. Pulling out safely onto the road, all three let out a sigh of relief, knowing they were halfway there, and headed back to Blade's.

Pulling into the garage, the door was quickly shut behind them before they got out of the car. As she stepped out she noticed that other than Tess and Tasha, who she hadn't really met until tonight, the only other people there were Blade and Brendan. Half grinning at her Blade said in a serious tone,

"So you and my sis are running away huh?" Looking at him strangely and then turning her attention to Tess she raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Pfft. You really think I'ma let you take off by yourself? Where are you gonna go? You don't have a license... Wait scratch that. You don't have a valid liscense only a fake." Tess answered, giving Stacey a look that said 'Don't even try talking me outta this', and handing her the ID that she'd had made for her.

"And what about clothes? It's not like I can go get my stuff from the house."

"Don't worry bout it. Tess packed enough shit to last you two a year. It amazing just how much she can fit into two duffle bags." Brendan said, remembering how heavy the bags he'd put in the trunk of her car had been. Sending a sarcastic look his way she looked at the clock hanging over her brother's office. Frowning she looked around at her friends and brother, before sighing for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day and turned towards Stacey.

"We better get outta here. We really don't know how much time we have to get the hell away before they realize you're gone."

"You two better be careful. Understood?" Blade said, pointing between the two and giving them an intense look. They both looked somber as they answered at the same time,

"We will."

"Call when you decide where you're headed. I want to know where you are at all times."

"Okay Blade. I'll make sure you know where we're at I swear it!" Tess said, her patience was thinning and he was starting to get on her nerves. She dismissed the feeling as much as she could though, knowing he was just worried about them. Hugging each one of them, she got in the driver's side of her car and waited for the door to be pulled up. They'd been on the road for nearly thirty minutes when Tess looked at Stacey, who at this time was far more relaxed than she had been in the hospital, and couldn't help but say something that had been weighing on her mind since they'd gotten out of the hospital.

"This doesn't feel right Stace."

"Don't tell me you wanna take me back. I won't go so if that's your plan drop me here." Stacey said stubbornly, not liking where this conversation was going.

"That's not what I was saying! I just think... Well I think its wrong you're taking off and not letting Storm know. You said she was like your sister, right? Don't you think she's gonna worry?"

"Yeah, I know, but what am I supposed to do. If I tell her she's just gonna tell me to come back and wait it out. I can't do that."

"Well, how bout this? Nat, left her phone in here and never took it out, text Storm from it then toss it out the window. That way she can't find us."

"Fine. Where is it?" Pulling it out of the glove compartment she handed it over and waited for her to send the message. It wasn't too long after that Stacey was rolling down the window and tossing the phone as far away from the car as possible as Tess continued driving. Looking at each other again, Tess smiled a small smile and asked,

"So where to?"

"Hmm. I hear Mexico is nice this time of year." Stacey answered back, a small smile of her own playing at her lips.

"For real?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Kay then. Mexico it is, thank god I grew up in L.A." Pressing on the gas a little more, Tess turned onto the highway and headed south.

Hearing her cell phone ring, Storm looked at the screen. Frowning as she didn't recognize the number she opened the text message and read,

_'I'm gone. I'll call when I can. Luv Stacey.'_

Shaking her head as she drove towards her house, she knew that no good would come of this. Hitting the steering wheel as she sat at a stop light she yelled out loud,

"Damn it!" Gripping the wheel tightly, she thought about going to the hospital and telling Brian about the message she'd gotten. Dismissing the thought as quickly as it had come to her she sped up, wanting to get home even sooner now, she needed to get a trace on the number so she could find Stacey. She couldn't keep from whispering to herself,

"What the hell have you done Stace?"

**A/N: Well... what can i say? I'M BACK! Hehe couldn't help it... i missed being able to write. I kinda had to take a break due to not having the internet for an AWFULfew months, and for anyone out there who reads my own fics I plan on updating those soon too... if my computer doesn't screw me over as its prone to do. But yeah... enough of that... i hope ya'll liked it and since i'm not exactly sure who's taking it from here... i'm just gonna say here ya go! Don't forget to leave us lots of reviews... i missed those too! Later ya'll! LowRyderBabe**


	53. Cold Shoulder

**Puzzling Pieces**

By _TempestRaces_

Ch. 53 **– Cold Shoulder**

"That's it! I'm done!" Storm walked in and threw her phone at her father, her voice a raised in a roar of sheer frustration.

"Done with what?" Benny asked as he caught his daughter's incredibly thin Motorola Razr V3 and looked up at her in shock.

"This whole mess. That girl, despite everything I told her and everything we went through to try and get her hearing set up, has run off with Tess. She called me a few minutes ago with a text message that said she was gone. I didn't want to go near the hospital lest I end up implicated so I don't know if she was already gone when she sent it or if she was trying to get out and she got caught on the way and I don't care. I'm finished."

"What made her run off?"

"I don't know. I apparently don't even merit a courtesy call. Let alone Mom, after all she's been going through to try and work this out _and_ take care of Tabitha. That's it for me. I'll take my sister on the trip I promised her and mom can either go fight for Stacey, should she ever turn up again, or not. It might just be time that girl learned to take the advice she's given." Storm spun on her heel and went to leave the room.

"So, do you want me to try and trace this number or not?" Benny asked, holding up Storm's abandoned cell phone. He figured it wasn't the time to point out how long it had taken Storm to learn to listen to the good advice she was given, and how, not two weeks before she'd been busily ignoring it all while she ran herself ragged and other people told her to slow down.

"Do what the fuck you want. That's not her normal cell number or the number to the phone I gave her so I don't know how far you'll get tracing it anyway." With an angry hand gesture Storm stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

She started throwing her stuff into her duffle as soon as she got into her room. She paused midway through her clothes and went to the room they'd given her sister. She knocked, and without waiting on a response, let herself in. She found her sister watching a DVD.

"Hey Storm." Tabitha had looked happy on her sister's arrival but that changed when she saw the look on her sister's face. "What's wrong?" Tabitha was good at picking up on her sister's moods and she asked her question nervously, upset by the look on Storm's face.

"Stacey took off with a friend of hers from her school here. She didn't tell me where she was going and I have no idea why she did it or where she is."

"Are we going to find her?" Tabitha sat up, her worry showing on her face.

"No, we are not. We are going home to New York for a few weeks. I'm sorry Tab. I know you're worried about your friend, but she's gotta learn that she has to have some concern for people other then herself. Her friend Tess is a minor same as she is. I bet she didn't consider the trouble that Tess could get in over this, let alone how bad it's going to look on both her brother and mom when they go to court over her and she's not even around to testify on her own behalf. She opened this can of worms on her own and I'm pretty well fed up of closing them for her."

"We can't just leave her! What if she comes back and no one is here?"

"Then she should have thought of that before she didn't even call to explain what was wrong. All we got out of her was the text message she sent me that didn't even really say anything." Storm saw Tabitha go to interject but she held up her hand, stopping her sister from speaking. She knew what the girl was going to say. "That girl has been through a lot. I know this. But she acted out of line this time and I'm done cleaning up her messes. I just start to get this under control, on her request none the less, and then she does this shit. If she comes back and I'm here I'm more likely to kill her then welcome her with open arms anyway. It's best if I take a breather. If you don't want to come with, that's cool. You can go to Miami with mom if you want."

"You don't think I need to be with mom in court? I really wanted to go to New York this summer but what if they want to talk to me about my mom?"

"You can fly down to be there. I can charter a plane. One of my best friends was a pilot and I still know some people who fly. It only takes like an hour by private plane."

"Why isn't he a pilot anymore?" Tabitha asked.

"Because he got killed." Storm's eyes turned dark, and it was clear that her mind was miles away from the current situation.

"How?" Tabitha breathed out, in shock.

"He made a mistake, a bad mistake and it ended up being the last one he ever made." Storm shook her head to clear it of her bad memories. The deaths of her cousin and friend still prayed heavy on her mind if she let herself dwell on them. Such a waste. "But that was a long time ago. His friends still fly me places by charter when I need a quick plane trip and can't wait on commercial air."

"We should ask mom what she thinks first." Tabitha was being the voice of reason while Storm was still to upset and angry to think clearly.

"You go do that while I finish packing, ok?"

"Sure." Tabitha scrambled off her bed and jogged out of the room. She'd never seen her sister so out of character. She went off in search of her mother.

xox

"Oh dear! I don't know what to do." Cara Miles rang her hands as she sat on the wing chair opposite her ex husband. "Why did she run off like this?" Cara had just been filled in on Stacey's disappearing act by Benny.

"No one knows. That is what has Storm so riled. She seemed pretty serious when she told me she was through. You know how she is with Tabitha, she lets her get away with a lot but she really seemed like she was done with Stacey this time. I have people tracing the number the kid called from but Storm says it wasn't the kid's number in the first place so I don't know how much good it'll do."

"Do we go ahead with the hearing or do we put it off until we know where Stacey went?"

"I don't know. We need to ask your lawyer I suppose. The whole legal system isn't something I'm all that familiar with when I'm not playing it to my advantage."

"Hmmm." Cara made a disapproving sound and looked away.

"Don't get all pissy on me now. You knew what I was when you married me and had three kids with me lady. You can't get up on a moral high horse now when for the first four years we were married and the whole two years we dated you had no issues."

"I live in a different world now Benjamin." Cara retorted primly.

"That may be true Cara Belle but you didn't start out that way and if your life hadn't been put in danger you'd have kept on living the life and never thought twice about it. Not to mention Miss Deserve, that you grew up enjoying all the privileges your father and then brother provided you with." Benny 'Chains' didn't get to such a level in his work without being astute. And practical.

"I don't want Tabitha growing up the way Storm did, or the way I did for that matter."

"I raised Storm alone for the first twenty years of her life. Tabitha couldn't be my Storm. You raised her different then I raised Storm. Maybe the way Storm ended up has its drawbacks, but for her and our life, she turned out perfect." Benny's eye's shone with pride when he talked about his older daughter. People could pick apart her personality all they wanted and he still knew she was ideally suited to her life and to her work.

"Well, she was a wreck when she came to me so I don't think you get to take all the credit for the woman she is today." Cara reminded defensively. The twenty year old girl who'd arrived out of no where on her doorstep one November day hadn't had much together and it had taken some time before she had. Cara knew she might not have had much to do with raising her first daughter but she'd had plenty to do with how Storm was today and she wasn't going to let the girl's father forget it. Benny had the good grace to look chagrined.

As Benny went to reply Tabitha burst into the living room. "Mama?"

"Yes dear?" Cara smiled at her youngest child.

"Storm's going home and she wants me to go with her."

"Home?" A frown marred Cara's face as her tone spoke of her confusion. They were home.

"Yeah, home to New York. She wants me to go with her. But what if Stacey comes back? And shouldn't I be with you in Miami? What if they want to ask me any questions?"

"Why is she going to New York?" Cara tried to get some clarification.

"She says because she needs a break and that it's time that Stacey learned that there isn't always going to be someone to clean up her messes for her if she keeps making them."

"Well, Stacey did do a very foolish thing. I don't want you thinking it's ok for her to do this, or that it would be ok for you to do it either. We all have the right to be upset with Stacey so I understand where your sister is coming from. I don't think the judge will want to ask you anything but it might be a good idea for you to be there. I'll leave the decision up to you though dear. You know what you want better then I do. You know that Storm has a temper." Cara reminded gently, trying to help her daughter make the right decision without making it for her. Tabitha was growing up far more well rounded then her older sister.

"Maybe I could go with you to Miami for now and then when the thing is over I could go stay with Storm? Like we planned before everything else happened."

"Of course. Why don't you run along and tell her that?"

"I will." Tabitha dashed off again. She was almost back to normal, having recovered with the strength of the young. She'd always been athletic and it hadn't taken long after the drugs were out of her system for her muscles to tone up and gain their strength back. She found her sister in her room zipping up her bag.

"What's it gonna be?" Storm asked Tabitha with a small smile.

"I think I should go with mom for now. When the trial is over I'll fly out to the city and meet you. Is that ok?"

"Sure." Storm sighed. "I'm sorry Tabitha."

"For what?"

"For putting this on you. I know you want to be there for your friend and I shouldn't have put how pissed off I am over what she did on you. I really do think that it'll be better for everyone if I'm not around when she comes back unless I've cooled off some. I don't have it in me to be patient with her right now. I'll come down to Miami if I settle down before it's all over. If not, you can come up any time you want. A'ight?"

"Sure." Tabitha ran over to her sister and hugged her around the waist. Storm was startled to realize how close to her height her sister had grown. She was only about five inches off. Storm hugged her sister back then shouldered her duffle.

"Kay then, I'm outta here. It takes me about three days to make the drive so I'll be on the road for the rest of this week. I have my phone if you need to call." Storm turned to the door to find her father standing in the doorway.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Do I what?" Storm asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Have your phone?" Benny asked, holding it out.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that part." Storm took the phone back and slid it into the belt clip. "Ok, now I'm set."

"I'll be joining you home soon enough anyway. I'm not goin to Miami. Too much risk of someone recognizing me and tellin the wrong person. Better if I'm not around." Benny said and Storm nodded.

Matty came up behind his father and saw Storm with her big green bag. "Where you goin?"

"Home." Storm answered.

"This is home."

"No it's not. It's a vacation house. I'm goin home to BK." Storm shortened Brooklyn and shifted her bag on her shoulder. A strange look crossed Matty's face but passed quickly to be replaced with a look of happiness.

"You driving up?"

"Yeah."

"Got room in that car for your brother?" Matty asked with a quirky smile.

"Always." Storm answered, walking his way. "Why? You comin?"

"Yeah, I think so. I should really check in with work." He also didn't want to leave his sister alone in their big family home. He knew he'd worry about her getting depressed and have no one to turn to.

"What about Taylor?" Storm asked, almost as an afterthought. "You gonna leave him here?"

"We'll see what he wants to do." Matty turned to go back toward his room, his gait still a bit stiff and uneven. "Why don't you find him and tell him what's up while I pack?"

"Ok." Storm left her room and headed down the hall toward Taylor's assigned room. She knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in!" Taylor's deep baritone called out. Acting on his request Storm pushed the door open. Taylor was lying on his bed watching the TV. He wasn't wearing a shirt. When he saw who was in his room he jumped up and scrambled to pull on his tee shirt.

"Don't cover up on my account. You ain't got nothing I haven't seen before." Storm smirked.

"I thought it'd be Matty." Taylor grumbled as he sat down after pulling on his grey tee shirt.

"He sent me. We're leaving, driving home to New York. We were wondering if you're staying here or coming with." Storm leaned insolently on the door frame and watched as Taylor frowned in concentration.

"Why are you going back to New York? The court date is less then a week from now in Miami! I thought we were all going to Miami so we'd be there for the kid."

Storm walked into Taylor's room and shut the door behind her. She crossed the room and sat beside him on the bed. "Stacey ran off with Tess. No one knows where and she didn't even bother to call mom." She caught Taylor's look. "Or me." She admitted the real reason she was upset. She refused to admit to anyone how much Stacey's lack of concern for her feelings had hurt her. But as usual Taylor saw right through her. "All I got was a text from someone else's phone. All the work, stress I went through, and that kid throws it all away on an impulse. I mean, damn Taylor, what was she thinking?"

"I'd guess she wasn't. Why aren't you out there finding her?"

"Because I found her one too many times. Not even a phone call Taylor! I didn't even merit a fucken phone call!" Storm roared. "I put up with her brother, his friends, that bald throwback to evolution who runs their team, everything for so long. Just to make sure she was ok and safe and they weren't mistreatin her. I found her, killed her kidnaper, tried to kill that stupid bitch that was in on it, put up with all the fall out from that and…" Storm just shrieked again in frustration. She had no words. "I think Miss O'Connor needs to learn to think before she acts and if we keep chasing her down and cleaning up behind her it's never gonna happen. Even pops left me to fend on my own a few times to teach me a lesson or two. Moving adult men on your own ain't fun when you're a seventeen year old kid."

"You shouldn'ta shot them then." Taylor grumbled, not having any sympathy for Storm being left to clean up her own messes in that sense. Storm simply shrugged in answer, effectively shrugging off Taylor's opinion on her teenage antics as well. Taylor continued. "You realize that she _is_ on medication to ensure her body doesn't reject her heart, right? Medication that she wouldn't have been able to steal to take with her. What if she dies?"

"What do you want me to do Taylor?" Storm asked in anger, not appreciating Taylor making her feel like a villain. She'd done a lot to make sure Stacey made it home from Carter's alive, including taking a bullet. Her brother had been shot over proving Mia was involved in the situation. She'd put her whole life and family on the line over Stacey and the fact that Stacey had so little concern for those people around her who cared for her had just pushed Storm over the edge. "I can't find her if she doesn't want to be found. She called me from someone else's phone."

"Did you try calling hers?"

"No. I can't deal with her right now Tay. I'm too damn pissed off. If you want to stay here and try to help pop find her then I'll understand. I can take care of Matty fine and I'll just have to stop for the nights since Matty shouldn't be driving right now and couldn't drive my car even if he wasn't hurt. I'll give you her phone number, the one for her real phone and the one I gave her and her friend Tess' information. Maybe you can do something with it."

"I'll come with you guys but I want to make sure that Benny understands how serious it is that Stacey be found." Taylor's face was grim. He'd come to care for the blonde girl over the time he'd been guarding her and he didn't want to think of her out in the world alone as she started to get sicker and sicker without her medicine.

Storm hadn't thought of the drugs that Stacey needed to get every day just to live herself. It just upset her with Stacey even more so then she had been. She'd done something rash and stupid and now other people were again left to worry and save her from the hot water she'd gotten herself into. She was almost 17 and by that age Storm knew she'd been much more adept at taking care of herself. She'd been much less dependant on people, and hadn't caused half as much trouble for them either. Stacey had had a pretty normal life up until about six months ago as well, so she couldn't blame how she was on her childhood either.

"I'll go tell him all about it while you pack." Storm said as she stood up off Taylor's bed.

"Ok, it won't take me long."

Storm only nodded as she left the room. She found her father back in the living room. She walked in and sat across from him. Her mother was in one of the other chairs. "I know I said that we should just let Stacey realize how foolish she was on her own, but if she doesn't get her medicines she could die."

"Shit. I never thought of that." Benny rubbed his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a huge headache coming on. Cara gasped when she realized what Storm said was true but remained silent, a horrified look on her face.

"Me neither. Taylor did. He's coming with me and Matty but he wanted to make sure someone knew how important it was to get Stacey back into a hospital and back on her medicines. Preferably she'd go right to Miami General where Mia isn't." Storm dropped her little hint. Even as mad as she was at Stacey she still only wanted the best for her, even if she wasn't talking that way at the moment. She knew that Stacey wasn't going to find what was best for her with her brother right now, but it wasn't going to be found with her either, not if she only had murder on her mind. "You're lookin for an Onyx black RX-7, 94 if I remember correctly, fully tinted windows, vanity plate of spooledu. Stacey's own two cell phone numbers are written on this paper. This is Tess's phone number."

"Point taken Storm. I'll get her back and over to Miami. Nothin for you to sweat. I'll take care of finding Stacey before I head home myself. Take some time to regroup back home. Check up on everything while you're there."

"Take a vacation Storm. You need one." Storm imitated her father sarcastically. "Oh, but don't forget to work while you're on it."

"You'll enjoy it and you know it." Benny grinned, knowing playing boss would make his daughter happy. "Here, take this." Benny slipped the huge ring off his finger and handed it over to his daughter. "Everyone will know you're in charge 'til I get home."

"Everyone will likely know that anyway. I don't need that." Despite her words she took the jewel from her father and slid it onto her thumb.

One corner of his mouth quirked up in a satisfied smile. "Just to be safe?"

"Somethin like that." Storm answered and turned to leave the room. "I'll see you home in a few then?"

"Yeah, when your mother leaves for Miami on Sunday I'll leave for home."

"Ok." Storm met Matty and Taylor in the foyer. "Ready?" She asked them. They both nodded and Storm opened the door. She found Brian with his arm raised. He'd clearly been about to knock when she'd opened the door. He lowered his arm awkwardly, his displeasure at being at the Demaret house again plain to see. He was accompanied on the step by Dom and Vince. "What are you doing here?" Storm growled.

"Stacey's missing and something told me you would know where she is." Brian said, fighting not to yell at the young woman in front of him.

"Somethin told you wrong 'cause I don't have a clue as a matter of fact. She texted me to tell me she was taking off but the call was from someone else's phone and that was the first and only thing any of us heard about it." Storm deliberately left off the part where she knew Stacey had taken off with Tess. It hadn't taken much digging to figure that one out so she figured if they wanted to know they could find out themselves.

"So where are you taking off to if not to go with her." Dom asked gruffly.

Storm only answered because she didn't want to deal with them anymore and she figured if she told them the god's honest truth they'd leave her alone. "We're going home. My brother has to get back and I'm just plain done with this drama. I was only putting up with you idiots over Stacey and this time she made her bed, she can sleep in it." Storm looked from Brian to Dom and finally to Vince. "You're issues are with my mother now. She's still going to Miami to fight for custody to the best of my knowledge, but you won't be seeing much of me anymore."

"You really don't know where she is?" Vince asked, hoping to appeal to the caring side he knew Storm had but kept hidden from most of the world.

"Not an ever loving clue." Storm answered with a sigh.

"And you're not going to find her?" Brian asked, in shock. Didn't Storm know what could happen to Stacey if they didn't find her within 48 hours? She'd die. The doctors had been more then brutally honest about that fact. She might last 72 but after that her body would slowly kill of her new heart until it stopped functioning and she died.

"Why should I? As you're so fond of pointing out she's your sister not mine. I have my own sister, family and business to worry about. I'd willingly make Stacey the focus of my life if she wasn't turning around and throwing everything I do for her in my face so often. She tried to run off once, even after all I told her about staying put. Then she tries again and manages after all I told her about staying put. She'd have been moved to Miami in no time and everything would have been fine. But no, she had to run off to god knows where with another minor child. She didn't even bother to tell my mother why she felt the need to do so, even after all the work my mom went through over this whole situation. It seems that Miss O'Connor would rather go it on her own so more power to her."

"Tess's parents are less then amused. They're worried about both girls. Her brother swears he doesn't know where they are and I believe him. But he also swears he didn't help them get away and on that count I don't trust him. I think he's lying."

"Your problem, Brian. I'm out of that girl's life. That's how you wanted it and I'm giving you your wish. I don't know what will happen in court when she's not even here to speak for herself but that's not my problem either. Good luck finding her." Storm moved to leave the house and push around the three men on her step.

"We got no where to start from Storm. She never even let any of us know she was leaving. At least you got a message." Vince pleaded as Storm brushed by.

"Yeah, after all I been through for her I got a text message. Forgive me if I don't see it as that much better then if she'd just took off without telling me anything. She knew _I_ was on her side. She knew _I_ woulda fixed whatever set her off. But rather then trust me she took off. My mother's been going through hell trying to take care of my sister, who was hurt and sick too if you'll remember, and worrying about Stacey all while trying to prepare to move states _again_ and go to a hearing. Stacey clearly went to the O'Connor school of concern for anyone but themselves and I've had it up to here." Storm slashed across her throat with the edge of her hand. "With both of them." With a pointed look at Brian she started down the steps and away from them all, leaving her brother and friend to follow.

"She'll die Storm. They give her 48 hours, 72 at the outside. Then her body will start to attack her new heart." Brian's voice cracked.

Storm paused and took a deep breath. She turned slowly around to face them again. "Why should I get her back anyway Brian? If you expect her to live with you she'll just run again. Why do you think I should spend the rest of my life chasing this girl down for you? She's never going to want to stay with you. Not to mention the fact that you steadfastedly refuse to accept the truth and admit that, brainwashed or not, Mia was the one drugging both your sister and mine. She's the one who shot Matty, Stacey and herself and if she does wake up and doesn't get the help she needs she'll just look to kill Stacey again. Why should I spend the rest of my life protecting Stacey from Mia and chasing her down to bring her home to you knowing she'll just run away? It'd just cycle like that ad nauseam. It's not how I wish to spend my life."

"So you'd rather know Stacey died because you wouldn't help us find her?" Vince asked, trying to use the guilt he knew that Storm would feel over that possibility.

"I don't want her dead, but I don't want to be cleaning up behind her for the rest of my life and getting begged for my help one second and shit on the next by her brother either. There came a time in my life when I made the same foolish mistake one too many times and my father said to me, 'Stormianna, it's time you learned that if you fuck up this many times people get sick of fixing it for you and you get left to fix it on your own. I'm not going to clean this one up for you so I suggest you figure out a way to get yourself outta this shit you got yourself into.' And he threw me to the wolves so to speak. I fixed my own mistake that time and I never made that mistake again. Had he kept on running behind me and making all my idiotic, self-created issues go away who knows where I'd be today."

"Were you 16, scared and sick?" Dom asked, picking up like Vince had that their only chance to get her help was to guilt trip Storm into giving it.

"I was about to turn 17 and I'd just stolen off one of the bosses of the Russian mob for about the twentieth time and got caught for about the fifth. So yeah, I was 16 and terrified."

"How'd you fix it?" Dom asked, wondering how they could use what she was telling them to get her to help them.

"I told him that if he was better at protecting his shit it wouldn't get stolen so much." Storm smirked at the memory. Ivan, the man she'd been pilfering from, was about six foot four and weighed in at round about three hundred pounds. What had made her think it was a good idea to tell him what she had she'd never know. She caught the disbelieving looks she was getting from everyone, Taylor and Matty included since they'd never heard the story themselves. She knew without being told that both of them would have freaked out. "I didn't say I was smart about it, I just said my pop made me fix it on my own. I get arrogant when I'm threatened or backed into a corner, and I never admit I'm wrong if I can help it."

"How is that fixing the situation you were in?" Dom asked in disbelief.

"He was impressed by how brave I was, and how good I was to have been able to steal off him in the first place. His shit wasn't exactly out there; I was just good with a lock pick and good at concealing myself. He gave me my first job, securing his places better. Worked out great for me in the end. I worked for him for years, from the time I was 16 until about 22. But the fact is had my dad cleaned up that mess for me we likely would have ended up in a war with the Russians, not allied with them like we are today."

"I don't see how that's relevant to Stacey's situation." Brian said with a frown.

"Don't you? If she doesn't learn better ways to deal with her issues then running away then someone will always be chasing her down. I understand why you want her back, because I know she needs those pills, but do you really want to be chasing her forever?"

"Of course not." Brian retorted quickly. "But I don't want her dead either."

"She'll be found. I'm just not going to be the one who does the finding, and I can safely say that if she ever does anything like this again both she and you will be on your own. As for Tess and her family, that's on you Brian. I'm not having anything to do with that little issue. Had you not forbidden Stacey from having any visitors and kept throwing your opinion she was making up the stuff about Mia in her face she'd likely still be in her hospital room. I guess I'm mad at Stacey for being so stupid but I'm utterly fed up with you for the same thing. I can see Stacey's motivations even if I still want to throttle the life out of her over it, but I can't see any motivation for you other then sheer selfishness so I'm done helping you. If you think back over all the times I've helped you I haven't ended up with anything but bullet wounds and huge doses of a judgemental attitude." And a broken heart. It went unsaid, but hung over their heads. Everyone aware of it and no one willing to draw attention to it.

"That's your final decision?" Vince asked, a resigned look on his face.

"Yeah, that's it. Good luck with finding her though." Storm pushed past them, her patience for talking at an end. Matty and Taylor followed her and Matty climbed in the back of Storm's car, stretching his legs out across the whole rear seat. Taylor took shotgun and Storm got into the driver's seat. They pulled out of the driveway and watched as the three men on the step stood and watched them leave.

xox

Benny Demaret hung up his phone and looked at it in thought. They'd found the cell phone the girl had used to text Storm tossed into a ditch along a state highway. A state highway that didn't lead anywhere but Mexico. Benny sighed. Mexico. Federales. If the girls got across the boarder the amount he could do about it would be cut in less then half. He had Mexican ties but not enough to help him patrol the whole place for two girls in an American car. If they weren't careful and at least one of them didn't speak good Spanish they were as good as carjacked anyway, if they ended up in the wrong place.

Benny didn't figure they'd ever make the boarder. He knew where they were headed by the time Storm's car had started. He had debated telling Stacey's brother he'd found her, just so that he didn't get the cops involved, but in the end he didn't. If Storm was right about one thing it was the fact that she'd done a lot for Brian but rather then realize he owed her at least some courtesy he continually talked down to her until he needed something from her again. No, he'd get the girl back and use his contacts to have her shipped to Miami right away. Then he'd post a guard on her at all times so there would be no further escape attempts.

The issue of who would have custody of her would be settled by some judge no one knew in Florida and then the whole part of their lives could close so they could all move on. It would be harder, he knew, if Cara won and not Brian. Stacey would become a part of her mother and sister's life, leaving Storm little option but have contact with the young lady she claimed, at least for the moment, to be ready to kill.

Storm had always had a quick temper, even as an infant, and Benny had no doubt she'd calm down. It'd take time but she'd come around. But someone had to impress upon her young friend the enormity and seriousness of what she'd done. Benny also had a feeling that perhaps the best thing to really drive home how badly she'd messed up to Stacey would be coming back to find that Storm, Taylor, and Matty had all left her behind. He'd seen his own daughter sick and it just about killed him every time. But that didn't change the fact that when she made herself sick by eating too much candy or drinking too much liquor he didn't fuss over her and tell her it would all be fine. He let the stomach ache and splitting headache teach her a lesson better then any rant he could ever go on could.

xox

"Stacey this was a really bad idea." Tess said worriedly as they flew along the highway out of L.A.

"I don't know what else I can do." Stacey sighed. "What if Mia got to me and no one was around?"

"Why didn't you just tell someone she was waking up and you were scared? What if you get sick in Mexico? I don't know where I'd take you. I've only been to Mexico once and we went to one of those all inclusive places on vacation. We didn't just drive around the whole place."

"I can't go back now. They all know I left by now and if I go back Brian will never let me out of his sight again. I can't live the way they were making me anymore." Stacey fought her tears as one escaped and rolled down her pale cheek.

"I don't want you to think I don't understand Stacey. I get it that you were really scared, I do. But now I'm really scared. What if something happens to you and I can't get you someplace to get help?"

"I'll be fine." As Stacey made her overconfident statement her cell phone rang. She looked up at Tess in panic. "Should I answer it?"

"I don't know? Can they trace cell phones?"

"I don't know. I thought you thought they could. Isn't that why you made me toss Nat's out the window when I was done?"

"I just said that because I thought that's why you were worried. I don't know for sure if they can or not. Whose number's calling?" Tess asked as she divided her attention between the road in front of her and her friend.

"I don't know. I don't recognize it." Stacy said as the phone rang for the fourth time. She took a deep breath and answered the phone, figuring she'd just toss it out the window when she was done if she got a bad vibe about whether the person could use it to find her or not. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Where are you young lady?" Benny asked the female voice on the other end of the cellular link. He could tell she was scared from the tone of her voice and all he could think was good enough for her.

Stacey didn't recognize the voice on the other end of the line. She just knew it was an older man and it wasn't anyone her brother knew. "Who is this?" She asked again.

"Mr. Demaret that's who. Now where are you? Do you realize the shit you caused running off?" Benny forced his voice to be firm and slightly annoyed, to let the girl know everything was not alright.

"I had to run off! Mia was waking up. I had no choice." Stacey said in panic, her knowlage of who Storm's father really was not making her very happy to be talking to him.

"You had time and ability to contact that other little girl in the car with you who is in just as much trouble as you are for her part in this little farce so you had time to contact someone who woulda been smart enough to think up a good, safe plan instead of this harebrained scheme you two cooked up."

"We got away so I guess it wasn't too harebrained." Stacey protested hotly, not appreciating the way Benny 'Chains' was insulting her intelligence.

"Well sweetheart, two things. One, we can trace cell phones. Not that we didn't know where you were before anyway, but we sure do now. And two, what in the name of god were you going to do about the drugs you need to take everyday for the rest of your live just to survive huh? Did that little detail ever enter your pretty yet obviously vacant little blond head!" Benny's ire was peaked by the 'so there' attitude Stacey had continued to exhibit up until that point.

"I never thought about my drugs." Stacey admitted in a small voice.

"I didn't think so. Are you going to turn the car around on your own, or do the guys I have right on your tail need to pull you over and escort you back?"

"We'll turn around." Stacey caved in and the tears began to fall in earnest. "I know she's going to kill me."

The tone of her voice reminded Benny of the last time Storm had gotten herself into hot water with the Russian man who'd ended up her friend. He knew she now realized how rash she'd acted and he knew that she had several more unpleasant realizations waiting on her back in the city. He really did feel for the kid, and now that she was suitably chastised he didn't think he had to keep up the hard ass routine. "Kid, she's not gonna kill ya. She's not even awake yet. She just showed signs of regaining consciousness. Besides that we had a guard on her the whole time."

"I'm still scared." Stacey had no idea why she was admitting all this to a man she didn't even know, other then the fact her friend trusted her father with an absolute certainty.

"I know. But there's a plane waiting to take you to Miami as soon as you get back to town. Then you won't have to worry about anyone getting around you but your brother. I know he's annoying better then anyone but he won't be able to treat you the way he does here while we're in Miami, ok?"

"Ok." Stacey's voice was still small and scared. "Why didn't Storm call me instead of you?" She asked, scared she knew the answer was her older friend had been too angry to deal with the issue herself.

"We'll talk more when you get back to the hospital. Don't talk to anyone but the guy in the car behind you. He's going to make sure you get onto the plane and end up out of the state before your brother knows we found you. Got it?"

"We got it."

The girls headed back the way they came, both worried about what waited for them in LA.

"I bet they told my parents what I did." Tess worried as she drove.

"How would they know you were even with me? No one saw you in the hospital."

"I don't know how I just have this feeling that I'm in deep shit. I hope I don't take Blade down with me."

"I think you're overreacting. They couldn't know you were with me. Well, I mean Mr. Demaret could, but he wouldn't tell your parents. He's the kind of guy who's just happy when he gets his way. We're going back so he'll be chill."

"You're brother won't be and he knows by now you're missing, you didn't take yourself and Storm and her friends aren't with you. I'm so dead." Tess moaned.

"I'll take the blame for it. You only did it because I didn't really give you a choice. You knew I was going alone or not and you just didn't want me to get hurt trying to pull it off all by myself."

"That's kind of you to say now Stacey but my mom and dad are not gonna see it that way. But maybe you're right and only this Mr. Demaret guy knows about it."

It took them another few hours to get back to L.A., both of them always aware of the car behind them, watching their every move. They did as instructed and went right back to the hospital, pulling up to the front door. Stacey did as she had been told, waiting in the car for the dark man in the black sedan behind her to get out and come around to her door, opening for her. "Ok, follow me." He said gruffly, his eyes shielded from view by mirrored sunglasses.

"Thanks for trying Tess. I hope you don't get into trouble over it. I'll see you when I come home from this court thing." Stacey said and got out of the car, her whole posture screaming dejection. The man helped her along into the hospital and Tess watched her go, frowning in concern and worry. There was nothing she could do at this point and she knew it. They'd tried and they'd failed. She'd known it was a bad idea from the start. She could only hope that things would go according to plan for her friend in Miami and in a few weeks she'd be back and safe from all the issues she'd been dealing with.

She started her car back up and headed home, ready to take her punishment for what had been, on reflection a pretty stupid, yet very noble idea.

xox

Stacey was ushered straight up to the roof where a helicopter was waiting for her to airlift her to Miami. As she climbed on she saw Cara Miles and Tabitha sitting in the aircraft.

"Stacey!" Tabitha called out. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Stacey felt more then a little guilty as she realized she'd abandoned the girl who'd been her friend since she could remember. "Yeah. I'm ok." Stacey looked at Cara. "I'm sorry for not thinking before I did what I did."

Cara nodded. "It wasn't very bright sweetie." She held her arms open to Stacey, knowing with a mother's instinct the girl couldn't take much more. Stacey flung herself at her adopted mother and sobbed on her shoulder. It took her a few minutes to get it out of her system and compose herself. By then the helicopter was in the air. Stacey looked around the interior of the helicopter.

"Where's Storm?" She asked in curiosity. She'd expected to regret Storm's presence, figuring she had quite the talking to coming. She hadn't expected her not to be present if her mother and sister were.

"Well…" Cara started and trailed off, not sure how to tell Stacey about Storm's trip back to the north east.

Stacey looked from Cara to Tabitha and saw the nervous looks on their faces. "Well, where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's fine dear." Cara assured Stacey before she could get herself any more worked up. "But I'm afraid she was pretty angry with what you did."

"I'll tell her I'm sorry when I see her again." Stacey said, wondering when that would be.

"That might help sweetheart, but she and Taylor took Matty home to New York and I'm not sure when she plans on coming back. Her father's joining her there in a day or two and I'm just not sure if she has any plans to leave again in the near future."

"She left me?" Stacey asked in shock.

"She had to go cool down." Tabitha interjected. "Like the time I accidentally broke her model car. Only she was a lot more mad, so she had to take longer to cool off."

"She doesn't care if you win or not anymore? That means she's not going to be around for my court doesn't it?" Stacey asked, her lower lip trembling.

"I'm afraid that she won't be coming to Miami, no." Cara tried to break the news gently. "But don't worry dear, you know when she gets mad she gets very upset. She'll calm down. You'll just have to give it time. In the mean time we have a lot of things to discuss about the case. Do you think you could talk for awhile now, or would you like to try and rest for awhile first?"

"I think I'd like to rest please." Stacey said.

"Of course. I'll wake you when we arrive."

Stacey pulled her legs up under her and tilted her head back against the head rest. Taylor, Matty, and Storm had all left her. They told her they were going to make sure things worked out and then they just left? _But you just left them, _a little voice nagged in her head. She fell asleep, worrying about what was to come.

xox

They'd been traveling about three hours when Storm had told them she was too tired to drive any farther. She wasn't exactly lying. She wasn't physically tired but she was mentally exhausted. Taylor took over the wheel, having learned to drive her car back when they'd been dating. Matty decided to move into the front and let his sister curl up in the back. An offer she took him up on, despite thinking he should stay in the back so he would have lots of room to be comfortable. She was feeling selfish. She forwent her seatbelt so she could curl up on her side across the seat with her back to her brother and friend.

Taylor and Matty exchanged looks but let it go. They alternatively talked about inane topics and listened to the local radio channels at low volume. Storm slept on in her curled up position in the back. As they drove day gave way to dusk and finally the darkness forced Taylor to turn on the headlights as they flew through the gathering shadows. Still Storm slept on.

Or did a credible impression of it, Taylor mused to himself as he drove. He knew from previous experience if she didn't want to deal with an issue she was quite good at pretending to be out of it so no one would bother her. But when she started to make low noises in her throat he was convinced she was really asleep.

"We should stop for the night soon Taylor. I'm ready to get out of this car." Matty said as he stretched.

"Yeah, me too. Damn thing isn't very comfortable for long trips." Taylor said and groaned. He pulled into the next motel he saw and parked at the door to the office. Matty moved to get out. "I'll go get us a room." He walked in and came out with two keys a second later. "All they had left was a room with two doubles."

"It's cool. I'll be fine on the floor."

"Don't be stupid Taylor. One of us will share with Storm. She doesn't take up much room. She's a very still sleeper." Matty informed his friend and then blushed, realizing that Taylor likely already knew that.

When they parked Taylor and Matty got out. Taylor leaned into the back to try and wake Storm but she wasn't having it. He finally handed off her bag to her brother with a sigh and reached into the back, picking her up easily and kicking the car door closed. Matty opened the door to the room and Taylor carried Storm in, tossing her onto one of the beds. She grumbled in her sleep and simply rolled over to turn her back to him again.

"She's good at the old cold shoulder routine, huh?" Matty asked, chuckling. "She's giving it to you even in her sleep. You share with her tonight and I'll take my turn tomorrow, ok?"

"Whatever." Taylor said as he pulled off his shoes and turned back one side of the sheets. He pulled Storm's boots off and manoeuvred her coat off her too. Then he put her under the blankets and got in the other side himself, facing away from her.

"Night Taylor."

"Night Matty." Taylor answered and put his head down on the pillow. It didn't take long before both men were sound asleep. Unfortunately for Taylor it wasn't long after before Storm started to have one of her infamous nightmares. "Shush." He told her as he tried to calm her down. She finally responded to his familiar voice and went back to a restful sleep, leaving Taylor awake with his thoughts, which were anything put pleasant.

xox

Benny again found himself looking at a phone. Only this time it was his house line and he also had a scrap of paper with the Toretto household's number written on it. It fell to him to call them and tell them the girl was safe, but also was already in the air en route to Miami.

He picked up the phone and dialled. The phone was answered almost instantly. "Hello."

"Brian O'Connor?"

"Yeah, this is Brian. Who's this?"

"Benny Demaret, Storm's father. I just wanted to tell you they found your sister. She's fine and already been moved to Miami. No one wanted to chance her running off again and she's much less likely to do so from there." Benny paused, wondering if Brian would have anything to say. When the younger man didn't join the conversation he went on. "I just thought you should know so you could stop worrying. She'll be landing on the helipad of Miami General any minute now." Benny hung up.

Brian hung up and sat staring at the phone for a full minute. Dom couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, who was it?"

"The father, Benny what's his name. They found Stacey and then moved her to Miami. She's already gone." Brian was in shock.

"Well then I guess you have some packing to do. You're going to have to go to Miami and meet her, try to win your case. Remember what we talked about?"

"Yeah." Brian stood up with a sigh and went to pack. He did have to go to the hearing. But he also wondered what the point was. Why did he want to get custody of his sister just to spend his time wondering if she was going to run off again or if she was miserable? But family was family and the fact remained that Stacey was his sister. The only thing he could do was fight for her. Wasn't it?

AN: I guess Princess is going next so I will leave it there. Goodnight! (Oh, don't forget to review.)


	54. Let The Games Begin by Princess

**Let the Games Begin**

**By: Princess**

Brian walked down the Miami airport in search for the luggage claim. When he finally found it he waited until the luggage stopped spinning around and realized his bag never showed up. He walked over to a guard and said,

"My bag never showed up." The guard shrugged and said,

"We'll mail it to you when it gets here." Brian sighed and shook his head. The trial was tomorrow and he had nothing to wear. He walked outside the airport and grabbed a cab to a local hotel near the courthouse. He settled down and turned on the TV. Nothing was on, at least nothing that was going to please him. He turned off the TV and set the remote back down on the nightstand and slowly lay down on the bed. He propped his head up with his arms and felt the rubber band, which was around his wrist, catch on his hair. He didn't move…it was the pain that kept his mind off of Stacey.

xxx

Stacey woke up to a pancake breakfast in bed. Cara and Tabitha brought it in to her. She smiled at the two and thanked them. She slowly ate her breakfast but couldn't help but feel bad for what she did. She knew Storm was really upset with her, from what Benny told her, and she didn't know how Storm was going to act like when they came face to face.

"Is something wrong?" Cara asked as she sat down on the bed. Stacey shook her head and forced a smile.

"No, I'm fine." Cara smiled at the two girls and walked out of the room to let them talk. "Where's Storm?"

Tabitha took a seat on the bed and said, "She's still in New York."

"You mean she's not coming to the trial?" Tabitha shrugged and with a sympathetic look on her face. Stacey sighed and looked down at her plate. Tabitha giggled and said,

"Are you gonna eat that?" She pointed to a piece of fruit that was on a separate plate. Stacey pushed the plate towards her friend and forced a tiny smile.

xxx

Tess woke up to the birds singing. She groaned and shut her window with the memories of last night coming back. She racked a hand through her hair and got out of bed. When she walked downstairs she noticed her parents sitting in two chairs with stern looks on their faces. She sighed and slowly took a seat, ready for a tongue-lashing.

"Do you know what you put us through last night?" Her mother started.

"Mom don't start that shit." Blade said while walking into the room. "I told you it was my idea."

His mother turned to him and looked him dead in the eye. "Don't you ever take that tone with me little man. You're car is already gone don't think I wont take more away." She turned back to Tess and glared at her daughter. "You have no feelings for anyone but yourself."

"I'm sorry! But I needed to help out a friend." Tess's father interrupted his daughter and said,

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. You've gone too far this time young lady. Now get your ass to school, you're late." Tess nodded her head and walked back upstairs to change for a long day at school.

xxx

Storm woke up with a sweat, she whipped her forehead and looked around the room. She noticed that Taylor was still asleep. She slowly got up and spotted her brother sipping coffee. She got up and looked at the time. She remembered that Stacey's hearing was today at noon.

"How you feelin?" Matty asked while handing her a cup. She took it and scrunched her nose. "That great?" She sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Are you going to Stacey's hearing today?"

She raised and eyebrow and said, "I haven't decided."

"Bullshit! You've known since you got here. You're going and that's that." No one had taken that tone with her in a long time, which was why she was a little taken back. She sighed and knew that he was right. She had always planned on supporting her mother and Stacey.

xxx

Stacey stood outside the courthouse with Tabitha and Cara. She watched Brian get out of a yellow cab in a pair of worn jeans and simple T-shirt. She rolled her eyes and got the idea that he didn't even care to dress up for her. He walked over to them and grabbed his sister for a hug. They were all taken back by this but Stacey didn't hug back. Instead she just stood there.

"Are you okay?" He asked his sister after planting a kiss on the top of her head. She nodded but didn't say anything. He let go of his sister and looked over at Cara.

"They lost my luggage on the plane…I didn't have time to go shopping." She nodded and said,

"I don't need an explanation." He nodded and watched the three women walk into the courthouse. He walked a few feet behind them and followed them to the courtroom.

xxx

Storm got out of a cab with Matty and Taylor. She hurried into the courthouse in a suit she had just gotten from New York. She walked to through the courthouse and found the little room they called a courtroom. She saw Brain, Cara, Stacey and Tabitha waiting outside. She walked up to them and gave her mother and Tabitha a hug. When it came Stacey's turn she looked at her with a stern look that made Stacey want to cry. But before the tears started coming down, Storm pulled her into a hug while saying,

"We'll talk about this later."

The guard told them to go inside, and in walked the O'Conner family, the Demaret family, and the Miles family. The judge walked in and told them to sit down.

'Let the games begin.' Thought Storm while sitting down.

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and get ready for the next chapter! Oh and if I didnt say this before...review! Thanks -Princess 


	55. We all fall down

**AN: Cheer is not feeling very well and wasn't going to be able to update for a while so she and I talked about what she would like to have happen and I wrote this up. I did it pretty quick so please forgive me if it's horrible or doesn't make much sense. She'll be back soon, just as soon as she's feeling better. Anyway, on with the chapter and we're just going to keep the normal rotation so next I guess would be Lowryder. Please review!**

**Puzzling Pieces**

By _TempestRaces_

Ch. 55 – **We all Fall Down**.

"_We all fall down. The difference between us is found in how gracefully we get ourselves back up to carry on."_

Storm walked into the court room with Matty and Taylor behind her. She saw her mother look up and waved. Her mother took in her daughter's look and her eyes widened. Storm smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Cara only shook her head with a small smile.

"Matty, how the fuck did you talk me into this again? I don't wanna be here. I wanted to stay in New York until after summer. At least." Storm asked her brother as they slid into a bench seat a few rows off the front of the court room main floor.

"That's our mother up there Storm. You can't not be here and you know it."

"Mom is quite capable of taking care of her own self. She don't need me here. 'Sides, pop sounded like he needed me when he told me he'd see me at home. He _is_ getting up there."

"Pop's been doin on his own for a long time sis, he'll manage another few days. 'Sides he's not that old. He's got a lotta years of working left in him yet. Don't count on taking over for him totally any time soon." Matty said, putting an arm around his sister's shoulders as he said it. Storm shot him a dirty look. Matty had the ability to make her feel guilt like no one else. He gave her a small, quirky smile that told without words he knew that very well and had in fact been counting on it.

"You know you told the kid you'd be here." Taylor broke into the conversation from his position on Storm's left.

"So? She told me she'd stay put until I moved her. If her word don't mean shit then why should mine?"

"Because your word is your promise. You know that people have to be able to count on your word. Sometimes lives depend on your word being worth something."

"True, true. But what normally happens to people who give me _their_ word and then break it?"

"She's just a kid Storm." Taylor replied and sat back in his seat, his look telling Storm he thought she was being too hard assed. It was a sentiment Storm didn't share with him.

"When does that change? When does someone stop being 'just a kid' and become responsible for their actions?"

"Dunno." Taylor said softly and then clammed up.

"Just chill sis. All you gotta do is sit there and look like you give a fuck either way. Can't be that hard can it?"

"You obviously don't know how much it sucks to wear a skirt around Matty. It's pretty shitty. I don't just have to sit here and pretend to care. I have to sit here and look like both a normal woman and a respectable one too."

"You scandalized mom walking in here with those boots on. You know that right?"

Storm looked down at her knee high, high heeled boots which laced up the front and added four inches to her height, and then up at her brother with a smirk. "I know nothing. Besides, these boots hide a multitude of sins."

"You're not packin heat in here are you?" Matty asked, looking angry at the thought of his sister with a gun in a courthouse.

"Of course not fool. We walked through metal detectors. My piece is in the car."

xox

"I need to know I have you with me on this." Dom said to Leon and Letty. They were seated in front of him at the garage where he'd called a secret meeting.

"On what Dom? You need to tell us what's up before you ask us to jump on side with you." Letty looked up from her seat on their old couch. She'd learned the hard way what going along with Dom's schemes without getting all the details could mean to your life.

"Ok, I'm getting there. I have this plan for how we can help Brian win his court hearing."

"How dawg?"

"If we had some leverage to make Ms. Miles drop her case then there wouldn't be anyplace else for Stacey to go other then home with Brian, right?"

"Sure, but you don't think she's gonna drop the case do you? Really Dom, even if you take the father out of the works the mother and Storm seem pretty determined to win."

"But if we had something of theirs that they wanted back as much as they have something of ours that we want back, I was thinkin we could make a trade off."

"What could we get of theirs that they'd want back bad enough to give up on Stacey for it?"

"We could get Storm." Dom said and stood back, looking down at his team.

"What!" Leon asked incredulously and almost stood up out of his seat. Dom held up his hand to hold the man in place. "Are you insane? Did you hit your head on something?"

"No. Hear me out. Their family would give up on Stacey for Storm. Storm is family and Stacey isn't. They'll pick family over Brian's sister any time."

"She'll kill us all and it won't matter anyway. Shit Dom, think with your head for once would ya?" Letty scoffed. "We all saw her in action. She killed her own uncle."

"No, her brother did."

"Same difference. She was ready to. She killed the other guy without too much trouble. She didn't even shoot him, she broke his fuckin neck like a twig."

"So we'll have to tie her up and make sure she isn't armed. By the time they get her back it'll be too late for her to do anything about it."

"I guess." Letty capitulated but it was clear it wasn't without reservation.

"I guess I'm in too." Leon said, also sounding less then thrilled. "We can't let them win. Brian wouldn't know what to do with himself."

"I'm glad you guys see it my way. So now we have to get ourselves out to Miami and watch her. We need to get her alone. If we try to take her while this Taylor guy is around it'll never happen."

"Why don't we take the brother? He'd be easier to deal with and they'd want him back just as much wouldn't they?" Letty asked, trying to find a way around messing up close and personal with Storm, much as she really, really wanted to.

"Yeah, but if she's still on the loose she'll find her brother and kick all our asses. I'm betting that without Storm they won't know what to do with themselves and they won't be able to find her. They'll just panic for their leader back and try to figure what to do about it until we return her to them. Remember that the father said he wouldn't go to Florida?"

"If you say so." Letty gave in, seeing that Dom was set on his course and they weren't going to change his mind. "Why isn't Vince in on this? Coyote's better then any of us at this sort of thing."

"I don't think he'd go for it. I don't totally trust him not to run right back to her and tell her what we're planning. He still has a thing for her."

"No he doesn't Dawg. He did but he got over her pretty fast. He was talking to Erica just the other night at races."

"Well maybe he is over her and maybe he isn't but either way I don't totally trust his loyalties anymore." Dom frowned, showing that he wasn't pleased by his feelings.

"That's bull Dominic and you know it." Letty said, barely containing her snarl. "Vince picked the team over that puta and you saw him do it. If his loyalties were in question he would have picked her over us."

"I got some information around that they aren't back together because she shot him down." Dom said, rubbing his head. His loss of trust in his best friend wasn't something that made him happy. It was just something he had to deal with, and something he didn't think he could simply gloss over. "He went out one night and tried to get her back as some dance club."

"I don't buy it." Leon said. "But it doesn't change much. He wouldn't help us either way. You know that he's gonna be down for her in some ways no matter what." Leon shrugged. Dom nodded that he understood.

"Ok people, we have got a plane to catch."

"What are we going to tell V and Jesse about where we're all going?" Letty continued to pick apart issues she saw with Dom's big plan.

"Nothing. By the time they figure we're gone we'll already have the girl stashed in the place I got lined up. We'll be home in a few days, tops."

Letty and Leon shared a look, but as in most things, they put their faith in Dom as the leader and kept their mouths shut.

xox

Brian rubbed wearily at his eyes, which felt gritty from lack of sleep. He'd been up over half the night worrying about what he was going to say, what was going to happen, and how bad it would look when he showed up in a travel stained tee shirt and jeans to the court. He'd caught the look the judge had sent him and he knew it didn't bode well for what was to come. He planned on doing some quick shopping when the recessed for lunch but until then he was just going to have to hang tight in what he had on.

It hadn't helped when he'd seen the Demaret siblings walk in dressed to the New York nines. The brother in a navy suit with a burgundy shirt and grey tie and the sister in a navy blue skirt and blazer without much under it, if the way her cleavage was showing was any indication. The both looked rich, well dressed and sophisticated and he knew he looked like a down on his luck surfer.

He glanced over at the mother, who was sitting at the plaintiff's table. She was wearing an outfit that looked like it had come straight out of a Martha Steward magazine. Brian could easily see her baking cookies, sewing cheerleading costumes, carpooling to sporting events in her SUV and decorating mansions in her outfit and he figured the female judge was making similar comparisons. They'd had a male judge the first time, so Brian knew he didn't even have the small benefit of having the same judge who might just have been annoyed to see the case back in court when he'd already ruled on it.

He sighed as he rubbed at his eyes again and ran a hand through his disorderly hair. He was hardly paying attention to what was going on. He couldn't find any mental capacity for paying attention and he rationalized it by telling himself it didn't matter because Cara was still telling her side of the story and he already knew what she was going to say.

Cara Miles was surprisingly fair. She wasn't trying to malign him at all. Not like he knew Storm likely would if she was merely given the chance. She still might get her chance for that matter, Brian knew. The prosecuting lawyer was free to call whatever character witnesses he wanted who could contribute to clarifying the character of both Cara and himself. Since Storm had all the goods on her mother and all the dirt on him, Brian figured they'd see her on the stand before the proceedings were over.

The only thing that gave him hope was his lawyer knew of her history, knew what she did for her father. If she took the stand she'd find herself facing questions about it. It could be just what they needed to bring the rest of them all down. Unless she lied about everything, including what her father did. It would be hard to make any lies about her father hold water when there were loads of news paper articles about his three year stint for RICO charges.

All being charged under RICO technically made him was an embezzler and into racketeering, but it should be enough to call his whole character into question. It didn't prove he was a MAFIA boss, but there had been enough speculation over the years that it should be apparent that was in fact what he was.

Brian glanced back over his shoulder and saw a bunch of strange faces filling the court. No one cared who he was. He doubted that many of the people present cared about who Stacey was or who won this case. They were only present because they liked to go and watch open court cases. No one gave a sweet fuck what the outcome was and there was no one in his corner. Unless of course you counted his lawyer, but Brian didn't. The man was being well compensated to be present and care about who won. It didn't mean he really cared. It just meant he liked earning his pay check.

The situation changed when you looked around and thought about faces present that were familiar to Cara Miles. She had three people standing in her corner cheering her on. At the moment Brian looked back both men were leaned into the girl, talking to her in turns while she had a nasty, not at all happy look on her face. No doubt being in a court of law made the law breaker in her uneasy. Since there wasn't anything but lawbreaker in her that was likely a whole lot of unease.

He turned back around and fought to pay attention to the judge. Nothing important was really being said. The judge was more or less feeling out why they were there. She hadn't gotten around to any questions yet. Brian leaned over to speak in low tones to his lawyer. "What chance to do I have of winning, honestly."

"Honestly?" The lawyer asked on a long suffering sigh.

"Yeah. Honestly. What are the odds?"

"About ninety ten in their favour. After all the stuff I saw in disclosure they have on you, plus the fact your sister, at sixteen, is old enough to decide what she wants and where she wants to live those are the odds I give. She's old enough for the judge to declare her an adult and therefore able to pick where she lives. We'll do our best here Brian but no promises."

"Can we put Storm on the stand? Even though her mother is the other litigant?"

"Of course we can call her as a hostile witness but what good will that do? She saw a tape which makes it look like you raised a hand to her sister. Why would you want her on the stand?"

"I likely should have told you this sooner but she's her father's consigliere. It's not just that her father is Benny 'Chains' and she's involved with him but she's his fuckin right hand."

"Yeah, you should have told me this sooner. When you told me who the ex-husband of Cara Miles was would have been a good time Brian. We have the consigliere of one of the ruling families of New York in this courtroom and you were never going to tell me?"

"Girl has a dangerous temper."

"Exactly why I should have known Brian! This isn't getting you out of a few misdemeanour street racing charges or a few noise complaints. This is taking on one of the families that rules the underbelly of one of the country's most dangerous cities. Do you know they started calling Benny Demaret Capo di tutti capi when his daughter got on board? The boss of bosses. I mean, he doesn't call himself that. They never do because they don't want the issues it brings with it but the press has declared them the ruling family of the city's organized crime scene. I'm not qualified to mess with them Brian. If it was just the ex and her kids fine but if 'Chains' is actually involved no way!"

"He's not involved. He said he wouldn't have anything to do with it because he doesn't own this judge. The mother's on her own. The only help he's giving them from what I understand is bankrolling the whole thing."

"Well at least it explains how they can afford Stan Livingstone. Jesus Brian. This is bad. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought maybe we could win just because I'm Stacey's brother and they're nothing to her."

"She's so old you can't just use that anymore. The judge is going to look at who's most capable of caring for her first and foremost. Cara Miles has a stable home life, a happy healthy daughter Stacey's age, a stable, respectable job, and her job lets her work from home allowing her to be home for the girls all the time. You live in a house full of men who run a garage and street race on weekends."

"I'm LAPD!" Brian defended himself hotly.

"You're part time LAPD special unit. It's a good job but it's also a job that could see you go undercover for an extended time. Who'd care for Stacey then?"

"Letty and Mia. She likes Vince."

"Mia's character is going to be slandered to the point where she's going to be nothing but a weight around your neck in this court Brian. The girl could end up doing time if Matty Demaret presses charges. I would advise you as your legal counsel not to say anything about Mia Toretto unless you have no way around it."

"Gentlemen!" The judge called from her bench, breaking up their conversation. "As I've been trying to ask you, do you have any objections to breaking for lunch at this time?"

"No your honour." Brian's lawyer answered contritely and gave Brian a dirty look for making him miss the judge's question.

"Good. We'll meet back here at two pm to continue then. Dismissed." The judge rapped her gavel on the bench and stood up to leave the room.

xox

"Do I have to come back?" Storm whined at Matty as they walked out of the courtroom. "I came, I saw, I left?"

"No way. You're here to the bitter end. Suck it up and deal with it."

"Sometimes you can be a real bastard Matty."

"Must be why you love me."

Storm made a sarcastic face at her brother as they stopped in the hall outside the court room to wait on Cara. "Don't push it."

"Storm, stop complaining. You know you belong here." Taylor growled. "You shoulda hauled ass to that hospital already to make up with the kid."

"I'm not ready to not be angry at the kid right now." Storm looked up at Taylor and the lightening brewing inside her was obvious in her eyes. "I want to drop this topic now."

"Ok." Taylor agreed. They didn't need the fireworks indoors or in public. He'd have it out with her in private later. "What the hell were you thinking when you got dressed this morning?"

"You like?" Storm adjusted her blazer with a smirk Taylor's way. She raised an eyebrow suggestively and watched the answer light Taylor's eyes long before he ever spoke a word.

When he saw she was aware of what she did to him Taylor's face took on a look as though he'd tasted something unpleasant. "I think you look like a…"

"She's still my sister." Matty broke into the conversation in a sharp tone. Taylor shut up with a deep frown.

"It's not like lots of business women don't dress like this. Just be happy it's not jeans and a tank top, a'ight?"

Cara walked out into the hall at that moment and walked up to her children, Taylor long ago having been honorarily adopted into her fold. Of course she'd hoped that he would officially be her son in law by now, but she figured she'd just hold out hope since it looked like her daughter might be coming to her senses and getting ready to take him back.

"I'm so glad you came after all!" Cara exclaimed as she rushed up to Storm and hugged her. "It'll mean so much to Stacey."

"Well I came for you mom. I just want to see this thing done and settled so I can get back to my life."

Cara gave her daughter a look but didn't say anything. Like Storm's father, she knew her daughter's temper burned hot. It would run out of fuel sooner or later. Starting with a smaller fire, then embers, and finally ashes.

"Where's Tabitha?" Storm asked, looking around.

"I left her at the hospital with Stacey for today. There won't be much happen today. We'll get into it more tomorrow."

"You doin ok?" Matty asked his mother. "You find a place to stay and everythin?"

"Yes dear, we're staying with some old friends of mine while we're here. They're older and have no one left at home with them so they have lots of room for Tabitha and I. You're all welcome to join us there as a matter of fact. The family who owns the house is vacationing in Italy right now. Of course soon we'll need to start thinking about where we're going to live if we win this case."

"I was thinking you might want to use the L.A. house." Storm said and then paused in thought for a moment, collecting her ideas so she could relate them to her mother. "Stacey doesn't want to live with her brother and we should respect that. But Brian's not so bad, not really. I'm not saying that he should win because he shouldn't. But I just don't think it's fair to move Stacey across the world from him either. He might come to his senses some day and want to shape up and prove he's worthy of her trust again. He can't do that if she's living on the other side of the country. Plus it's not like you and Tabitha have much of a life here anymore so it really wouldn't matter to Tabitha much if she got to start over in L.A. Stacey has friends there and I know Tabitha will fit right into their group if she wants. It'd be best for both of them in the long run."

Cara smiled at her daughter. The smile started small but it slowly grew until she was literally grinning.

"What?" Storm asked with a scowl on her face.

"That my dear was one of the singularly most selfless things I've ever heard you say. Are you finally growing up?"

"Not a chance! It's just that I had a great older brother my whole life and I don't like to think of Stacey hating hers."

"Aw, how sweet." Matty smiled as he put an arm around his sister. "And you were slightly less of a pain in my ass then a lot of other guy's little sisters."

"Gee thanks loser." Storm said as she shoved her brother away from her.

"You know you love me. Always have…"

"Ever since I came home from the hospital." Storm said in a mocking voice wrinkling her nose. "We've heard the story Mathew. We don't need to hear it again."

"Is that any way to talk to the reason why you weren't suck getting teased for being Arabella in school?"

"You are perfectly awful." Storm answered. The rest of the crowd around them laughed even as Matty planted a kiss on his sister's cheek, rendering all their words harmless play among close siblings.

xox

Brian stood out of direct sight and watched Storm and her brother carry on. The sight filled him with jealous and anger so hot he almost couldn't stand it. That should be him and his sister. The easy way they had together, the teasing, the trust, the love.

It wasn't fair for them to have all those things and for him to have nothing left with his sister. Matty and Storm Demaret had faced down more then their fair share of adversity themselves but they were still close. Closer then a lot of couples Brian knew. Just looking at them standing together in the hall, the taller Matty with his arm over his sister's shoulders as they leaned on each other made him want to hit something.

They were law breakers. He had dedicated his life to upholding it. He'd only made an exception for love. They did it for money.

He had to win his case. It was the only way he stood a chance of rebuilding his relationship with Stacey.

He walked down the hall the opposite way from the group of family he was so envious of and headed out into the sunny air. He had to get some clean clothes first and foremost and then he had to go see his sister, try to make her see things his way. Hailing a cab he told the driver to simply take him someplace where he could shop.

xox

"You didn't tell me it was gonna be so god damned humid here." Letty told Dom as they walked from the plane to the terminal.

"You're not the only one who's never been farther from home then Texas Lett." Dom answered irritably. He wasn't any happier to be out of California then Letty was.

"Can we just get a car and get outta here?" Leon broke into their quarrel. He wasn't happy to be here, he wasn't thrilled about their plan and he just wanted it done.

"Yeah, let's go." Dom said as he picked up his bag and lead the way into the airport and over to the Avis rent-a-car kiosk.

"Is renting a car under our own name smart? What if they trace it?" Letty said softly as Dom pulled out his licence as the clerk went to go and see what cars were available.

"What are they gonna do Letty? Call a cop? I don't think it'll matter if they trace it. They aren't going to call the police so unless they find our safe house it isn't going to matter one bit." Dom looked away from Letty and smiled at the clerk as she came back with some forms.

"I have one Chevy Cobalt, one Chrysler 300M, and one Cadillac STS. They range in price up from the Chevrolet."

"We'll take the Chrysler." Dom told her and handed over his driver's licence and credit card.

"Would you like the insurance?"

"Of course." Dom replied, knowing he was more then likely going to need it. He might be willing to bend some laws for Brian, but he couldn't afford to pay for wrecking a rental car.

The clerk did her thing and handed Dom the keys to the car and his cards. "You'll find the car parked in our section just outside these doors. It's navy blue."

"Thank you."

The three of them left the building and found the car without too much difficulty. They piled their luggage into the trunk and then got in, cranking the air conditioning on full blast.

"What now?" Leon asked from his position in the center of the back seat.

"Now we go get the place ready and then we get her. From there we can set things in motion."

"Ok." Leon nodded, a resigned look on his face.

This was either the nicest, bravest thing he'd ever done for another person, or the stupidest thing he'd ever done to himself on anyone's behalf. It remained to be seen which was true.

They pulled up to a dilapidated building in the middle of no where about half and hour later.

"Where are we?" Letty asked as she took in the grey two story house in front of her.

"Everglades national park. Not too far from Miami and no one comes in here. I found out about this place from an acquaintance that's from Florida. He used to use the place for some of his business and he was never bothered. It's far enough in the park that no one will find us and far enough that without a car, even if she gets lose she'll never make the city."

"This don't feel right Dawg."

"Don't start. Just help me unload the car."

xox

"What do you think they're talking about right now?" Stacey asked Tabitha as they sat together in Stacey's room.

"Dunno. You?"

"I hope not."

"Well, isn't that most of the point loser?"

"Shut up. I guess it is but I still hate to know they're talking about me and I'm not there to hear it."

"I think my mom wanted me to stay away so I wouldn't hear what was going on too. I wanted to go, you know, take notes sorta thing but Mom said no. I was sorta hopen that they'd ask me stuff about my mom so I could tell them how great she is."

"Compared to my brother she's a saint. I hope the judge knows that."

"Storm said that the judge would 'haveta be fucken blind not ta see who's the betta person here.' You know how her voice gets when she's tired. She went all Brooklyn on me."

"Yeah, well she won't even talk to me. Not since she said hello when we got here."

"She'll come around. She wasn't gonna come but she did."

"I guess. When do you think court will be over for the day?"

xox

Court was long. Storm yawned then checked her watch for the millionth time and then glanced at Matty under her lashes.

"Almost over sis. Surely they'll stop at five for the day."

"I hope so." Storm yawned again and tried to stretch without drawing attention to herself. She looked up to find Taylor's black eyes on her. "What?"

"Nothin." He retorted and turned his eyes back to the front of the room.

Storm crossed her arms and also turned her eyes to the judge. It was exactly five o'clock when the judge again rapped her gavel down on her desk. Storm popped up with almost maniacal glee.

"I'll see you guys at home later?"

"Where you goin sis?"

"Just out Matty. I'll be home but I gotta get some stuff done first. Tell Mom I'll see her later."

Storm left before her brother could reply and took off. She was gone before anyone could do anything about it but stare after her.

Taking herself to the house they were all staying in at the insistence of the friends of her mother who owned it Storm quickly changed into gym pants and a tank top with sneakers and headed out again before anyone else could get home.

She ate quickly in the local drive thru joint then continued to drive. She ended up at a mostly deserted section of beach with some big flat topped rocks along the shoreline. She climbed up on top of one of them and sat, her knees to her chest and her chin resting on them. Staring out at the smooth water she simply cleared her mind and allowed herself to just do nothing and think nothing.

xox

"Can we just grab her already? She's never going to be more alone!" Dom asked in a low whisper as they watched the girl curled around herself on top of the large stone.

"I don't think so. Not yet. I have a bad feeling." Letty said. She said it with so much conviction that Dom let it go. They'd wait another few minutes. It was a good thing they did because another car pulled up behind Storm's and Taylor got out.

They watched Taylor walk across the beach to the side of the rock and climb up on top of it with Storm.

"Shit, good thing we waited." Leon sighed.

"Yeah, good thing." Dom growled and leaned back against a tree. Good thing alright.

xox

Taylor sat behind Storm and kicked a leg out on either side of her then rested his chin on top of her head.

"How'd you find me?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the water in front of her. She didn't have to ask who it was. No one else would know where to find her and only Taylor fit around her so perfectly on the first try. No adjusting his seat or his legs. He just knew where everything went to surround _her_ with _him_.

"You always come out here when you don't want to deal with what's going on. At least this is the spot you come for that when you're in Florida."

"I shoulda picked a new spot today I guess."

"Maybe. What's with you lately 'Ella?"

"What'd ya mean Taylor? What's with me lately how?"

"The out there clothes, the gettin loaded, the drivin after you get loaded. Missin work, lettin Matty tell you what to do. Something ain't right with you Storm."

"I'm fine Taylor. I'm just goin through some shit right now. I'm dealin, it's nothin' for you to sweat."

"Someday I hope you learn you don't have to go it alone all the time Storm. Me'n Matty, not to mention your pop, we're all here for you but you never tell us shit."

"I got use to doin on my own Taylor, that's all. It ain't nothin personal."

Taylor tipped his head down to kiss the crown of her head. How had he convinced himself he wasn't still in love with this stubborn woman? Now wasn't the time to go into it. "I wish you wouldn't run off alone like you do Storm. What if something ever happened to you while no one knew where you were?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Oh yeah? Where's your gun right now?"

"In the car. I hardly doubt I'm on anyone's list right now Taylor. Besides I've always kept out of the press, I'm driving a rental car, and I'm in the middle of no where. No one knows who I am."

"I still don't like it."

"No one asked you to." Storm shrugged. The wind changed direction and came in off the water. It was colder, made Storm wish she'd brought a sweater.

Taylor noticed the wash of goose bumps on her arms and started to rub them briskly. "It's gettin late and it's gettin cold. Come home Storm. You've been out here long enough."

"Soon Tay. I'll come back soon. I just need a few more minutes. Ok?"

"Ok. Don't stay here too much longer 'Ella. It's getting dark."

"I won't. I'll see you at home soon."

Taylor nodded and, letting her go, stood up and climbed down. He strode back over to his car and left. Storm simply sat, not willing to go back to her life and its issues just yet.

xox

"Ok, he's gone. We move now before she leaves and we miss this chance. Let's do this." Dom pulled the black mask down over his face and watched as the others did the same. They started out across the beach, moving silently up to the side of the rock, behind Storm.

Dom climbed up, glad he was fit enough to do so silently. When he was up he grabbed Storm around her waist and tossed her down at Leon quickly. She screamed and started to fight back. Leon kept his arms around her, pinning her own arms to her side. Letty moved quickly out of the way of her kicking feet. When Dom got down he tied her feet together and then tied a rope around her to keep her arms pinned.

"Let me go! You don't know who you're messing with." Storm growled at her attackers, not realizing who they were. No one had said a word to her. "You are going to be so sorry when I get my hands around your necks."

"You're in no position to make threats bitch." Dom snarled.

"You!" Storm said, her eyes widening. "Oh boy, are you in deep shit. You bit off more then you can chew this time baldie."

"I'm the one with the rope, and the gun this time so shut the hell up." Dom growled as he helped Leon carry the bound Storm to their car, where it was hidden off in the trees.

"Yeah and just what the hell do you plan to do? Shoot me? You don't think they're not going to start looking for me when I don't come home? You don't think someone's going to figure out who has me?"

"They'll know who has you when they get the ransom call."

"You're going to ransom me to who?" Storm asked, her confusion evident.

"Your family."

"What do you want? Money?"

"No. We want the case dropped. Your family gets you back if they back off Stacey and let Brian keep custody of his own sister."

"You have got to be kidden me." Storm actually laughed. "That is the worse plan I've ever heard. My family is going to find me and they're going to kill you all. And I'm not even going to be able to feel all that guilty over it because you'll all have it comin'. And then do you know what I'm gonna do because'a what you did to me?" Storm said, sounding like an old school Italian mobster with her accent, than paused, a grin on her face.

"No, what do you think you're gonna do about any of it." Leon asked, trying to keep up his brave front when he didn't feel anywhere near brave. He just kept thinking that it wasn't going to stop with the brother and Taylor. There were going to be fathers and uncles involved in this too and it wasn't going to be good.

"After my father ends the three of you's then there ain't gonna be no one left to protect precious Mia and I'm gonna take great pleasure in finishing that job personally."

Dom snarled and as Letty turned around to look the car swerved. She was driving and in her anger she'd wrenched the wheel. She straightened out with a curse.

"I'm not gonna hear any more of this shit." Dom said and with a growl he knocked Storm out with the butt of his gun, the same way he's seen her knock out her friend in his living room. "Well, I feel better already."

They got back to their hideout and put Storm in one of the upstairs bedrooms. There was a single high window in the room. They left the single bare light lit and locked the door behind them. They pushed a heavy dresser in front of it for good measure, since it opened outward.

"Now what?" Letty asked hesitantly, not sure what she'd gotten herself into.

"Now we wait until we know for sure they've missed her and then we call the mother."

xox

"Did Storm ever come back?" Taylor asked as he came down the stairs from his shower.

"No. Why, do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, but she was supposed to be following me home a few minutes behind."

"She never came back." Matty looked worried.

"I'm gonna go find her." Taylor said and picked up his keys. He stalked out of the house and over to his car. He left the driveway with a squeal. Twenty minutes later he was back at the beach Storm considered her own. He could see the rock he'd left her on silhouetted against the moonlit sky but she wasn't on it. Her car was still parked by the fence separating the gravel parking area from the beach proper.

Taylor parked and ran out to where he'd last seen Storm. He saw the signs of the struggle on the beach sand. He looked up at the sky with a snarl. Someone had messed with his Storm. Someone was going to pay with their life. All he had to do was figure out whom.

As he started to his car his phone rang. He'd fought tooth and nail against having a cell phone but Matty had insisted, saying they never knew when they'd need him. "What?" He roared into the phone.

"Where's my sister?" Matty asked.

"I don't know." Taylor sighed. "I think its bad Matty."

"What! What are you talking about?"

"I know where she was. I went back to get her. Her car's still here but she's not plus there were signs of a struggle in the sand."

"Jesus. What are we gonna do?"

"Wait until we know who has her and then what we have to do."

"I got a call coming in on the house line. I'll call you back."

"Ok."

Taylor went back to the parked cars. He searched Storm's car thoroughly but didn't find anything that might lead him to her. He locked the car up after taking her guns and other identifying papers out. Getting back into his own car he started it and headed for the house where Matty waited.

xox

"Hello?" Matty answered the phone gruffly.

"Cara Miles. Now!" A slightly familiar voice demanded on the other end of the line.

"She's not home. Who is this?"

"This is the person who has your sister."

"What do you want?" Matty asked.

"You tell your mother to drop her case against Brian O'Connor and she gets her daughter back. She doesn't do as we ask then…" Dom let his voice trail off ominously. He didn't know what would happen then but he knew he had to make it sound serious.

"Listen Pal, I don't know who you are but you don't know what you're getting yourself into here. You better let my sister go."

"Not until we hear from Brian that the case is dropped and his sister is going home with him. Got it? You can reach us at the number we used to call you but it's a satellite phone so don't get any ideas about using it to trace us."

The call was abruptly ended and Matty could only sit and stare at the phone in shock. He pulled himself together a minute later and dialled his father's home number. Benny answered after two rings.

"Hey pop, it's Matty."

"Hey Matty, what's up?"

"Someone kidnapped Storm." Matty didn't know how to lead into his news so he didn't. He just laid it out.

"What?"

"They just called and said unless mom drops her suit against Brian we don't get her back." Matty was trying hard not to panic. "They wouldn't tell me who they were."

Benny sat in his office with the phone in his hand and just thought about it. "It has to be the guys Brian lives with. They thought they were smart but they made a fatal error."

"Mom has to drop the suit; we have to get Storm back." Matty said to his father, a note of panic creeping into his voice.

"We're not dropping anything son. We're calling their bluff. Storm can take care of herself and they ain't gonna kill her. They're not that stupid. When Cara wins then they'll let her go. If Storm doesn't beat them to a pulp herself in the mean time. Just hang tight kid. I'm coming down."

He hadn't wanted to but now he had no choice. He'd come get his daughter back and if he was in a good mood the guys who'd dared to touch her would die fast. If he wasn't then they might live to regret it.

"If you're sure Pop."

"I'm sure. I'll be there in a day tops." Benny hung up and so did Matty.

Taylor burst into the house. "Who was on the phone?"

"They wouldn't say but pop thinks its Brian's friends. They have Storm. They're holding her for ransom until we drop our case against Brian."

"I'll kill them." Taylor snarled.

"Like Pop says, only if she doesn't kill them herself in the mean time. He's says we won't drop anything. He's calling their bluff. I just hope he's right."

xox

Storm came to with a groan. She found her hands tied up and her feet bound too. Her head felt like her brother had been using it for ball practise all day while he used an aluminium bat.

She took inventory of her situation. She was on a small bed in a dingy room with the only window so high she could only see out it if she stood on the dresser and it didn't look that likely to hold her. Her hands were tied in front of her and she smiled derisively at how stupid Dom was when it came to tying someone up. It wasn't going to be hard to get free of his ropes. Getting out of the room might be another matter.

Raising her bound arms to her mouth she used her teeth to start to tug at the knots in the rope. A few minutes and a few curses later she had her arms free. She noted the rope burns with a sort of clinical detachment as she rubbed the feeling back into her hands. Then she got her legs free and waited for the tingling to leave her feet. That done she got up and walked the perimeter of the room. She had nothing to use for a weapon other then her own smarts and a few lengths of rope. _Just great_! She thought as she sat on the bed and cursed herself for letting her guard down and going about without her piece.

There had been a phone in the room at one point but someone had smashed it and torn the jack off the wall. If it came down to it she might be able to tinker something together and call her father. Even if she did she had no idea where she was or how she'd gotten there.

This was another one of those self made messes she was just going to have to clean up herself.

xox

Vince woke up with a start. Something wasn't right. He didn't know how he knew that but he did. Something bad was going down and he didn't like it one bit. Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed he groped in the dark until he found the switch for his lamp.

Turning it on flooded his room with light. The clock on the wall said four am. With a groan he got up and headed upstairs. The house was quiet. Perhaps that wasn't so strange given that it was so early in the morning but it was almost too quiet. There were none of the night time sounds a house normally made when so many people were sleeping in it.

He knew where Brian was and where Mia was, but what about everyone else? When he'd come in at two he'd just assumed they were all already in bed. He started up the stairs quietly and looked into Dom's room. The bed was empty. He headed back down to the basement and looked in Jesse's room. He found the kid asleep holding a pillow. He closed the door back over and cracked Leon's. His room was just as empty as Dom and Letty's had been.

He walked back up to the kitchen with a confused look on his face. He found a paper detailing flight numbers next to the phone. It didn't take him long on Jesse's computer to find out what flights those numbers matched up to. All of them ended in Miami Florida.

"What the fuck are you doing Dom?" Vince asked the empty house as he sat back in the desk chair. Whatever his friend was up to, he knew it wasn't good. Not good at all. "What the fuck are you doing brotha?"

He jumped up and rushed to his room. He packed a bag quickly and went into Jesse's room. He couldn't leave the kid home alone. They'd come home to either a dead Jesse or a burned down house.

"Wake up kid!" He shook the younger man.

"I'm up." Jesse sat straight up in shock then looked at his clock. "It's four am Vince. What do you want?"

"We gotta go to Florida."

"Why?"

"Cause Dom's up to somethin' stupid and if we don't save his ass it might be the last stupid thing he ever gets up to.


	56. intruders

A/n: I know it has been a while since all of us have even looked at this story so I decided to get it off and kicking yet again. Who knows if this chapter will turn out the way anyone thought, had planned, or whatever the case. That is what the delete button is for, right? LOL. It's been a long week, what can I say? So, here's an update. From here where it goes, well, we're working on it. LOL. Please leave us a review and let us know what you think. Thanks, Cheer

Puzzling Pieces…….

Chapter 56

"YOU did what?" Vince asked, pacing in the bare patch of sand that was hidden by a forest as he and Dominic talked.

"I did what I had to do. You don't like it, you can leave. What else was I supposed to do? Brian doesn't have a chance in hell." Dominic's loud voice boomed. He looked around nervously and ran a hand over his bald head.

"Damn it, Dom, You don't know how dangerous she and that mobster family of hers is." Vince growled, really hating this predicament. It was almost the last straw to him. He couldn't think straight at this moment.

"I don't really care. Mia is practically dead and shit is already fucked up. What did you expect me to do, Vincent?" Dominic asked, his tone full of hate.

"First, don't fucken call me Vincent. It's V or Vince." Vince charged at Dominic, his anger tripping up his words with his mind reeling at the thought of what was going to happen to any and all involved with kidnapping Storm. "Second, I thought the days of taking risks were over." He said, taking a deep breath, trying to get some control back. Another part of him wanted to rush to Storm and make sure she was okay. But that was a whole other painstaking thought process that he had to put on the back burner for now.

"I had to help Brian out. He helped us out, if it hadn't been for …." Dominic started and Vince finished, mocking the sentence sarcastically.

"We wouldn't be here and we'd be in jail. I know, already, ok?" Vince held up his hand in anger.

"Look, are you angry because you still have feelings for this girl or…" Dominic was interrupted yet again by an angry Vince.

"FEELINGS? You amaze me, Dom, really, you do." Vince spat, his face red, beads of sweat on his forehead from the Miami heat. It was a more humid heat than that of California's.

"Hey, you're the one that fell in love with the person that practically killed Mia, not me." Dominic shot back, tied up in his own anger and emotions.

"That's it." Vince charged him, and the two went rolling on the sandy ground. Vince got in a few first punches, fueled by his held in emotions he had been trying to ignore and then Dominic returned the punches. The two rolled back and fourth, almost as if on a teeter-totter. The two took turns sharing who was getting the best of who.

"You can't win with me." Dominic said, spitting out blood as the two both stopped, heaving for breath.

"Wanna bet, cause I ain't done." Vince snarled, ready to go at it for more.

"Good, cause I wasn't done either." Dominic nodded, his fist clenched as the two circled each other, now both back up on their feet. It was starting to look like an impromptu wrestling match.

"You two children done yet?" Letty asked, not blinking an eye at the two fighting. The childhood friends were known to have it out with each other every so often and this was nothing new to her. They both looked up at her from the ground, Vince's eye blackened and Dominic spitting some fast flowing crimson blood. She smiled inwardly at the picture, it was one for the books, she noted.

"You got a point of leaving Jess and Leon to take care of that Bitch to come and watch us? We didn't request any cheerleaders." Vince said, immediately regretting those words of anger to Letty.

"Funny." She rolled her eyes in her typical Letty fashion.

"Glad you thought so." Vince got up and replied as he dusted himself off the ground.

"Watch how you talk to her!" Dominic snapped, his nerves not in the best place.

"Oh, and what, you're one to talk. You treat her the worst." Vince shot back, mad at the world and even madder at his best friend for his stupidity.

"You obviously didn't learn the first god damned time." Dominic hauled off, hitting Vince again. The two were going at it again.

"Hey, just to let you know, while you two are playing Wrestling Mania, your 'bitch' has escaped." Letty said, walking off, tired of trying to bother talking to either of them. Letty kept walking, her back to them but she was imagining the looks on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Should we answer that?" Tabitha looked at Stacey with big eyes and Stacey looked back at her best friend with even bigger eyes.

"I don't know. I would say no. Probably like my brother's goons trying to take me so he won't have to go to trial." Stacey sighed sadly.

"No, seriously?" Tabitha asked as the two crept down the hallway. They both had the same thought and hid in the closet. "You really think he'd sink that low?" She whispered, her breathing light. The closet was more like a small bedroom but was very dark. The light creeping in under the door was just enough to see Stacey's wary expression.

"Oh my God, do you hear how they are pounding on that door?" Stacey asked, her breath held in fear.

"It'll be okay." Tabitha said, trying to be brave for her best friend. Then they heard the door creak open. Tabitha opened her mouth to scream but Stacey covered her mouth.

"Be quiet. If they are looking for something, they will get it and go. Just be quiet." Stacey whispered in her friend's ear. Tabitha nodded and Stacey let go. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. They heard some rustling and some things being moved about. Then they heard a chair being drug across the hardwood floor.

"I'm going to faint." Tabitha said in a small breath.

"If anything, they are after me." Stacey grimaced. "If I have to, I'll just go out and surrender." She promised.

"You would do that for me?" Tabitha's eyes welled up with tears and Stacey nodded, though putting a finger to her lips to remind her to be quiet. Tabitha nodded and a few more seconds passed, then she looked thoughtful. "Wait, Storm is in you know, the mob and the mob takes people's families…" She trailed off, her imagination going overboard like it was so known for doing at times.

"TABITHA!" Stacey swatted at her friend, trying to keep from scream from the anxiety.

"Well,.." She started but was interrupted by a loud sound of glass crashing on the floor. Tabitha grabbed Stacey and Stacey grabbed Tabitha. "We're gonna die." She whimpered.

"No, we're not. Listen. It's quiet." She said, feeling better, until the girls heard the creaking of the floor in the upstairs room above them.

"I'm going to pee my pants." Tabitha whined, truly scared at this point.

"Ok, look, I have a plan." Stacey sighed, tired of this closet now. Tabitha nodded, all ears. "We're going to sneak out of here, split up…" Stacey whispered, getting interrupted by Tabitha.

"We can't split up. Don't you watch the movies? Splitting up NEVER works." Tabitha folded her arms in a knowing way.

"Tabitha! Get a grip! This is real life, not a movie!" Stacey smiled, rolling her eyes. "Now, listen, we are going to split up and I'm going to the kitchen to get a knife and you go hide under the staircase. When they come down, you jump on them and surprise them. Then I will have the knife and I'll hold them to the floor and you can call the police." Stacey said, holding out her hands like she was presenting a present, Vanna White style.

"I guess…. I really don't want to do this…" Tabitha said, but nodding in agreement.

"Come on,Tabs, If anything, put your cheerleading skills to the test and give them a high kick to where it counts." Stacey grinned mischievously and batted her eyes at her friend.

"This IS not a time to be funny, Miss popularity." Tabitha scolded." Have you finally went insane on me?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"Yeah, more than likely." Stacey nodded, smiling sarcastically. "I'm going to open the door on the count of three and we put this plan into action, ok?" She asked, nudging Tabitha, who nodded. "Ready, ok!" She said, not moving to open the door, but more being silly.

"STACEY! STOP PLAYING AROUND." Tabitha begged, her voice a furious whisper.

"Ugh. Ok. Ready, one, two, three. GO!" She whispered. Both girls were careful to go to the planned destination, both crouching low and looking around the entire time.

"Where are they?" Tabitha frowned as she waited, her heart pumping. Almost as if on cue, there were footsteps that were creaking over the floor and then taking the staircase by twos, as if in a hurry.

"Here we go." Stacey gave her friend a look of reassurance along with a nod as she stood in a defensive position, her knees locked. "NOW!" She yelled and Tabitha screamed as she jumped on the person from behind and grabbed their neck. It all happened so fast and in a few short seconds and before they knew it, Stacey was standing above the person, her legs over them, the knife to their throat, while Tabitha scrambled to get up." Call the police!" She yelled, her eyes closed.

"Rule number one, don't be in a position to let your attacker get you down." Strom said, looking up from the floor. She could have easily leveled both girls but she thought this might be a good lesson. She pulled Stacey's feet from under her and Stacey fell to the floor, letting go of the knife, which Strom made it a point to catch and then pin Stacey. "See how that wouldn't work?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ugh. Was that necessary?" She asked, trying to get up in a huff.

"Is your attitude necessary?" Strom asked, pushing her back down and sitting on her just to make her listen. Tabitha had started to sneak off, hoping to escape the lecture. "Oh, Tabitha, dear sister, rule number two is for you. NO POLICE. You bring them anywhere near here and you have had it. They won't help you, they will tear the family apart." Strom said, getting up off of Stacey.

"Ok, I'm sorry. You scared us." She said, nodding.

"Well, I had to have somewhere to change and it's not like you guys answered the door." Storm said, walking to the kitchen to get a drink.

"HEY!" Stacey yelled defensively, following her once coveted best friend. "We were told not to. WE were following the rules, thank you." She spat out, her temper starting to be awaken by the adrenaline of the whole scene that had just unfolded.

"Oh, that is a shock and damn, a first too." Storm opened a twenty-ounce Pepsi bottle Cara kept stocked just for Storm.

"You're just so hateful sometimes." Stacey said, backing down, now looking ready to cry.

"I wouldn't be hateful if you would do what I had asked you to do when I was trying to help you." Strom shrugged. "See, Stace, that is one thing about me. I would never have asked you to do something if it woulda put you in danger but I asked you to do what I did because I had a reason, not just for the fun of it." She said, her voice harsh. Stacey nodded, as though in defeat.

"I know. I'm sorry I messed up." She said, turning to go upstairs. She turned back and looked at Tabitha and Stacey. "You know, maybe I should just go with Brian. Save you guys all the hassle. I see now what I have caused," She said and with that she walked upstairs, the tears wanting to flow. She held them back, just feeling empty and angry.

A/n-part 2-This chapter subject to change. Void of any discussion with group. Was solely updated on a whim, if it doesn't work with other writers, it may be withdrawn in part or total. (I was trying to make it like a advertisement ad, lol).


	57. Blurry Decisions

Puzzling Pieces

By: Princess

Stacey slammed the door to her room and fell on the bed. She hugged the pillow letting the tears flow freely, not caring who heard or saw her anymore. Things were getting too hard to bear. She was hurting too many people whom she loved. She never wanted to forgive Brian but out of fear…she knew she'd have to.

xxx

Dom pushed Vince off of him and ran over to his car to get over to Storms house. Vince was on his tail while Letty was already in the back seat ready to go. She looked at the two while smirking and said,

"Looks like your plan isn't working as well as you thought."

"Shut up Letty." Vince growled and climbed into the drivers seat.

"What did I tell you about talkin to her like that?" Dom snapped. Vince snorted and said,

"That's all you say…what no balls? Wont make me stop?" Letty rolled her eyes and yelled,

"Are we gonna do this or not?" The two men glared at each other. Vince started the car without taking his eyes off of Dom and started driving. "Vince…watch the road or so help you…" By that time Vince and Dom stopped their stare down and started to drive to the house.

xxx

Wiping the tears away, She heard a car drive up. She got off the bed and ran to the window to see who it was. She looked out the window on the cloudy day and noticed the color of the car right away. She hurried and grabbed her bag and started stuffing clothes in it and other belongings.

xxx

Vince and Dom sat in silence with the car still running. Letty looked up at the house that belonged to Storm and her family. She looked at the two sitting in front and said,

"Well?" When they didn't answer she kicked the back of Vince's chair and said, "If ya gonna do this lets do it." She finished in the typical Letty attitude. Vince looked over at Dom who was still staring straight a head. Letty let out a sigh and leaned back in the seat she was in.

xxx

Stacey pulled on some flip flops and grabbed her bag. She headed out the front door when Tabitha and Storm were in the kitchen discussing some new rules for the house. She walked over to the car and tapped the window. The three were startled and looked up at Stacey who looked like she had cried. Dom opened the door and Stacey said,

"Let's go." He nodded and got out of the car so she could climb into the back of the car. Once she was in he slammed the door shut and Letty said,

"Good to have ya back."

Storm looked at Tabitha when they heard the door shut, She ran out the front door to see The car pulling away. Tabitha came out and looked at her sister,

"What's going on?" Storm didn't answer but brushed past her and ran up the stairs to see if Stacey was still in her room. She looked around but noticed that her clothes were gone too. Tabitha came into the room to see Storm sitting on the bed upset.

"She's gone…isn't she?" Storm nodded and Tabitha sat on the bed next to her sister. She tried to lean her head on Storm's shoulder but Storm pulled away and muttered,

"No time." She ran back downstairs to grab her phone and dialed a number.

**A/N**: Okay I know this is short but I hope you liked it! So whoever's turn it is…its go time! (grins) anyway, Please review and have a great day…(snickers) sorry had to do it. Umm…yeah well Thanks…-Princess


	58. KarmaChi tante male azioni fa

**AN: I whipped this up for something to do today so if it sucks forgive me and I'm sorry to whoever's turn I just usurped but since it went so long since it was last updated I figured I'd just jump in. I got some requests for it to be updated so I decided to go head. Whoever wants to go next can do so I would think so it won't be so long between updates next time. Miss you all and I'm sorry that I'm never around anymore. Fifty hour weeks at work really suck hard. Any imput on how this story is going and what you think would be appreciated. To be honest I was pretty much at a loss of what to do with it until this kind of jumped out at me from no where. Ciao. **

**Puzzling Pieces**

By -_TempestRaces_

Chapter 56 – **Karma **

**-_Chi tante male azioni fa, una grossa ne aspetta_**

**(What Goes Around Comes Around)**

The phone rang several times before it was answered on the other end. "chto?" The phone was answered abruptly, the man on the other end asking 'what' in a sharp tone, his language Russian.

"Zdrravstvuite." Hello, she answered. "Vanya?" She asked to clarify, unable to tell from the one short word snapped in such a short, irate tone over the long distance telephone line. She knew it was _his_ cell phone number she had dialed but she wasn't sure it was his voice that had answered. For the request she had to make she had to be sure.

"Da. Who this is?" He asked in heavily accented English.

"Storm. Pomogite pozhaluista." Help me, she implored. "I've got more trouble than I can handle."

"What has happened?" His voice took on an angry cast. Her tone set him on edge. He was sensing a threat to her and not liking it at all.

"It's a long ass story Vanya," she sighed. "I need to meet with you. I can't discuss this over a cellular line."

"Where are you?"

"Miami. I can get a flight to New York in the next few hours."

"I will come to you. I have Yerik with me now. Will take plane to Miami now. Where are we to find you?"

"I know where the private airplanes land. I'll take a car and meet you there. Ok?"

"Da. Flight will take two hours. Should I bring more men with me than only Yerik?"

"No, the two of you will be fine. I don't need your help right here, I just need your help with something I can't talk to you about over the phone."

"I understand. Will see you soon. Will be ok while you wait for us?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon." Storm flipped her Razr closed with a snap. After thinking for a moment she turned to go up the stairs.

"Where are you going? Where's Stacey gone?" Tabitha asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I'm going to meet some friends. I don't know where Stacey went, I only know there are a few things I have to do about it now. I have to meet some people."

"Can I come with you?"

"Nope, sorry kid, no can do. I'll call Matty or Taylor to come stay with you while I go take care of this." _Definitely not Taylor_. The last thing she needed was Taylor knowing she was again involving herself with the Russian man and his family.

Storm started quickly up the stairs. She didn't have a lot of time to get changed out of the clothes still stained from her ordeal with Dominic and the rest of his idiot squad. She wouldn't meet Ivan looking like death warmed over. He'd take it way too personal and that would be the end of Dom, Leon, Letty, and Vince if they were together when Ivan finally tracked them down. He would find them, no matter what she did. She showered the grime of her few days imprisonment off quickly and left the bathroom for her bedroom just as quickly.

There was little she could do about the marks from the rope around her wrists and ankles. At least her boots and pants would hide those around her legs. She didn't have any long sleeve shirts and wearing a jacket in Miami would arouse more suspicions than it would allay. She put on a men's undershirt with a shrug. He was going to find out soon enough why she needed his help. She would just have to hope that when she told Ivan to let them all alone the Russian man listened.

Once she was changed she pounded back down the stairs and zipped her boots up.

"I'll call Matty in the car. You won't be alone long." Storm told Tabitha as she twisted the doorknob in preparation for leaving. The shocked teen hadn't moved from the foyer.

"I don't understand any of this! Where's Stacey? Where are you going?" Tabitha was clearly distraught.

"I can't explain any of it right now because I don't know either. You're just going to have to trust me. Trust me to sort it out the best I can."

"I do, but I want to understand. Did Stacey run away again?"

"I think so. At least this time I don't think she ran off with one of her little friends. Listen," Storm took Tabitha by the shoulders. "I don't know what's going to happen at the end of this. I won't tell you I do. But I will make sure that at the very least Stacey is safe. Ok?"

"Ok."

Storm left the house on that note, darting over to her rented car which Taylor had retrieved from the beach the day of her taking. She got in and started it up, heading for the airstrip. By the time she got there Ivan and Yerik would either be there or would only be a few minutes out. What she wanted to do was warring with what she knew to be right.

Stacey had to be safe. She wouldn't compromise on that eventuality. No matter where she ended up living and with whom, she had to be safe. Since Dom and Brian were not going to hold that standard in mind someone had to. And that meant Mia had to be out of the picture.

The natural inclination of Storm was to simply have her taken out. She'd never be a threat to anyone again then. But that would only make Dom and Vince right about her and that she wouldn't have. The last thing she wanted to do was make them right. So, that left her with a dilemma. Did she do what she thought had to be done and end up living with the knowledge she'd proved them all right about her, or was there another plan she could enact that would have an equally satisfactory outcome?

She thought there was. But, she couldn't have anything tangible to do with it. If she was to be believed when she said she had nothing to do with things than she couldn't just go missing from Miami. She couldn't have anyone know of her involvement. She had to deal with the issue from a distance and in an anonymous way. Anyone could give her away; therefore she couldn't trust her father, Matty, Taylor, her mother, none of them. She had to do it all on her own without actually seeming to do it at all. If anyone had information than they could give it away, either by accident or under duress.

That was where Ivan came in. He wouldn't tell a soul and her family wouldn't even know she still talked to him, let alone think to question him.

She pulled up to the airfield and parked the car, getting out and crossing over to the small terminal building with long strides, looking nowhere but straight ahead. As usual she gave off an aura of total calm control. She didn't really feel that way but she was glad no one would know. She watched through a plate glass window as the Cessna owned by the Romanoff's taxied down the runway before Yerik backed it skillfully into a berth on the side of the squat grey building. He and his father disembarked, each carrying a briefcase. No doubt each armed for bear, given that because they owned the small aircraft there was no airport security for them, just a filed flight plan under a fake name.

She met them at the door of the building. Before she could so much as blink Ivan was hugging her against his massive chest. He had nothing but sons and had summarily adopted Storm into his fold as his only daughter early in her clandestine career. One he had inadvertently started her on when he had given her a job working for him. He was a huge man, easily three hundred pounds if not more. Not really petite herself, Storm always felt dwarfed by his bulk carried on his six foot five frame. She hugged him back gratefully, knowing that-as always-the Russian man was her friend and comrade before he was her father's ally.

He would see only one side in this issue. Hers.

His familiar leather coat smelled like a mix of the smoky air in his club, several different woman's perfumes, gun oil, and expensive cologne, with just a vague hint of something else, something that might have been the dirty streets or pollution of his home city. In short, to Storm, he smelled like _home_. After Ivan released her she and Yerik air kissed each other on both cheeks, the same European greeting as they always exchanged.

"So, what is problem?" Ivan asked as they started toward Storm's rented Cadillac.

"It's going to be a long ass story."

"I have nothing but time for you Bella."

Storm opened the driver's door and slid in, Ivan joining her in the front as Yerik climbed into the rear. Storm was glad she hadn't rented the Mercedes convertible she'd wanted to. There would have been no way to fit over six feet of Russian in the back seat of that car. Yerik was almost of a size with his father. "It all started about a year ago when I moved to Miami. I started seeing this guy named Carter. He was one of dad's small time guys in Miami. He had the potential to be big time."

"Why would you mix the business with pleasure? My Bella, you better."

"I do know better. But he was so smooth and cool. He opened doors, pulled out chairs, asked me what I thought, took me places I wanted to go, seemed to like me for what I was, not what he thought I could be. In short, he was everything Taylor wasn't and at the time that sounded like heaven."

"Da, so you dated this Carter. Then what?"

"He turned ugly. Tried to beat me up. We got in fights all the time and they always turned physical. I tried to leave him and he decided not to let me. We had one last fight and I left him for dead. Too bad he didn't oblige me and die. But he still worked for my dad. Until he fucked up a run and let a couple undercover cops work for him. The feds got dad's money and dad let Carter go to jail for being a stupid fuckup."

"And now is out?"

"Yeah, he got out on a technicality after six months or so."

"Want we should kill him?"

"I did that already. The issue stems from the fact that he'd kidnapped my mom and sister. He also staged their deaths and I had no idea I shoulda been out looking for them all that time. When I found out they weren't dead he kidnapped Tabitha's friend Stacey as well. He was drugging both girls." Storm shook her head. That wasn't quite right. "Well he wasn't. He took and brainwashed Brian-Stacey's brother's-girlfriend. You followin' me up 'til now?"

"Da."

"Ok, well, Stacey's brother Brian was one of the undercover cops that took down Carter, so that's why he took Stacey in the first place. Then, he figured that it would hurt Brian even more if he got Mia-the girlfriend-to be the one who was trying to kill his sister. I know Carter's capable of that shit because he tried it on me, I just wasn't havin' it."

"You are sure this Carter is dead?"

If he wasn't, it was clear he would soon be. Storm didn't doubt that Ivan would enjoy killing Carter by zamochit, the Russian torture technique of breaking each and every bone in a person's body, starting with the small ones that you knew wouldn't kill them, just hurt like hell, and continuing until every bone they had was broken and they were dead. Storm had seen the results once and even she had felt slightly queasy. The Italians liked their guns. Blood and brain matter were one thing. Seeing a human beaten and broken up like a sack of hamburger meat was quite another.

"Oh yeah, he's dead. But Mia was so brainwashed she kept on trying to kill Stacey even after Carter was dead. She even tried in the hospital. She even tried to kill Matty. So I decided to finish Mia. But the drugs I gave her didn't kill her, just put her in a coma. And in the end I think that's better. So, since I can't just kill her now, that's where you come in. I guarantee she's wacko. What I want you to do is go to L.A. and take her out of the hospital she's in and put her in a private facility someplace. I don't care where, but I want her locked up for being a nut job and I want her locked down nice and tight. I want the staff to be either so in your pocket or so convinced she's cuckoo that when she says her name is Mia Toretto they just say yes dear and roll their eyes behind her back because they know she's Adriana Bopinsero. That's if she ever even wakes up."

"What is name of hospital?"

"St. Francis Medical Center."

"The name of girl?"

"Mia Toretto."

"So you wish girl moved to place where she will never be found?"

"Da. Unless she ever gets sane again. I mean, should she wake up than they can try to do their thing in the loony bin and make her sane again."

"Is not like you to leave alive this girl."

"I know," Storm sighed as she pushed her hair back behind her ears. "But they called me a murderer even though they have no proof it was me or that I even tried to kill her. I won't give these people the satisfaction of being right."

Ivan laughed. "Ah Bella. Always with fur up. We will take care of problem for you. Correct, Yerik?"

"Da. So Storm?"

"Yeah Yerrie?" Storm asked, only paying a small amount of attention as she piloted the car through downtown Miami.

"Does death of the Carter mean you are again single?"

Storm laughed in spite of herself. "I was single long before the death of Carter but yeah, despite my best attempts to find another boyfriend and Taylor's best attempts to be that boyfriend again, I am at this point, once again single."

"I would be happy to become end to problem for you."

"I know you would. I just don't think we're quite allied enough for my dad to look the other way past that one."

All three of them laughed. Ivan's continued pushing of his oldest son Storm's way was an old joke. Storm even knew that Yerik didn't think of her in that way, he merely jested for his father's benefit.

"So, do you think you need to know anything else about what I've asked of you?" Storm asked Ivan.

"Net." No, Ivan insisted vehemently. "I understand," Ivan seemed to reconsider. "Do you want to know where she goes?"

Storm took a moment to of her own to ponder his question. If she didn't know she had plausible deniability. But if she didn't know she couldn't keep an eye on Mia. "Yeah, I guess I do. I need to keep tabs on her so I'll know Stacey is safe."

"Da. When will you again be in New York?"

"Soon I suppose. Now that Stacey ran off again there's nothing keeping me here. I don't know how it will affect my mom's suit for custody of the kid, but if she wants to live with her brother I don't think mom will force the issue."

"Is good. Will see you home soon. You will come to club, da?"

"Yeah, of course. Are you taking care of CJ and Devin for me?"

"They come every weekend to Overdrive and always 'where is Storm' they ask. CJ misses you from street races."

"I might just have to take a few in when I go home then. The car's up home anyway."

"Good."

"So, do you want to grab some dinner before you fly home?"

"We will go straight to Los Angeles from here, but dinner first sounds good."

Storm turned the car toward a nice restaurant she had been known to visit with her mother. Those times seemed like lifetimes ago now. When she pulled up to the establishment Ivan and Yerik started to howl with a mix of laughter and outrage. She'd taken them to an Italian restaurant. Storm got out of the car with a smirk and entered the restaurant under the arm of a still chuckling Ivan Romanoff. She took one last sniff of his familiar smell before she sat in the chair Yerik pulled out for her, wagging his eyebrows as if to say 'see, I too can be smooth.'

"Keep trying Yerik." Storm said as she giggled at the tall man who was shaved just as bald as his father.

"Someday you will see the light."

"Maybe someday I will."

They ordered and ate before Storm delivered them back to their plane.

"How will we manage to move the girl out of the hospital if she is on such a high floor?" Yerik asked his father, slipping back into his native tongue when Storm wasn't around to be confused by his rapid-fire Russian speech. Storm was good at Russian and had a good comprehension and vocabulary, but she couldn't keep up with a native speaker who wasn't attempting to speak slowly to let her understand.

"I have not yet figured that out. She is in a coma and is likely hooked up to many machines. But we will find a way because it is Storm who has asked. She does not take asking for help lightly."

"I know this, but this will still be a difficult thing you propose to do. It would be far easier to kill the girl than move her if she is out cold."

"We were not asked to kill her, we were asked to make her disappear so this is what we will do. I think we will move her to New York. She will be far from home and no one will believe she is an Italian woman from California. They will think she is the crazy relative of some Mafia don and has been put away to protect them from the shame of her illness."

"We will also be able to keep a check on her to make sure she never becomes a problem for Storm again."

"Da."

That decided they flew into a private airstrip in California and landed the plane. They rented a cargo van using fake passports from Israel for ID and drove toward St. Francis. They went to the room Storm had written down for them on a piece of paper and found Mia.

"She is pretty." Yerik commented.

"Yes, but crazy. To be brainwashed is to be weak of mind. To my mind, we are not lying. She is crazy if a man could trick her into doing such things as Storm says she has done. Besides, she is not as pretty as 'Bella."

"You would never admit it if she was," Yerik chuckled at his father. "You are so taken with Storm Demaret I never figured why you did not marry her yourself instead of trying to convince both of us it would be a match."

"She is too young for me and I know this. For you, twelve years is a good difference between a man and woman. A man could never be attached to Storm and be caught with another woman. She would kill him and the other woman both."

"I am sure you are right. This means she can never be with a man of our world, of her own world. You know there is not a man in the family who can remain faithful to only one woman. He would become the laughingstock of his whole family if he wasn't seen with his 'goomah'" Yerik used the Italian word for 'mistress' with a smirk.

"If a man is in love with a woman he does not want any 'goomah's. It is too bad that so many men of our position marry for money and connections and not love."

"Father, are you going soft in your old age?"

"Keep it up and find out for yourself."

Yerik backed off, knowing paternal love would only protect him from so much of the beating he'd have coming. "What are we going to do about this girl?"

"At least she is not on a machine for her breathing or to keep her heart beating. We will just have to take her in the bed she is in and lift it into the van the way it is. Then, in New York we will have to bribe a proper ambulance to move her to the hospital we decide on. If she arrives in the back of a cargo van the staff will know that something is strange about the situation from the beginning."

"What are we going to do about the heart monitor?"

"The only thing I can think of to do is for you to connect the terminal quickly to yourself and stand here for five minutes, giving me time to load her into the van and be waiting for you. You'll have to unhook yourself and get away quickly."

"What if you run into trouble on the way out?"

"With it being so late at night and all her family being in Miami, who will be looking out for her?" Ivan looked down into the pretty, calm face of Mia Toretto and saw only a woman who had wronged one of his own. He had no more concern for her welfare than he would for his most hated enemy. Only the fact he'd promised Storm to put her away kept him from killing her. He also understood the creed that if you gave you word, people had to be able to depend on you keeping it. If he killed the girl the family would blame Storm and the very thing she hoped to avoid would come crashing down on her.

They quickly attached the heart monitor's little white electrode pad to Yerik's broad chest. The machine protested when it didn't get a heartbeat but quieted quickly once it was again fed one. Swiftly, Ivan started to roll the bed toward the door. He got out of the room and onto the elevator quickly. They had thought to put a sheet right up over Mia's head to keep her identity secret. On the way into the hospital they had walked right in without a care. Now, on the way out Ivan wore a baklava over his face. He was confident he wouldn't be caught but it was true that Interpol no doubt had a picture of him on file to go by. As long as he wasn't seen committing a crime he knew he couldn't be caught. Storm would provide an alibi to him even if she had to lie about being in New York herself.

Just as he slammed the van doors shut and moved to get into the driver's seat Yerik came running up. He got into the van quickly. "I don't think I was followed."

"Good."

They drove directly to the airstrip and were airborne within fifteen minutes. Ivan called Storm from the air.

"Demaret." She answered.

"Is done."

"Good. I'll see you at home in the next few days to be filled in on the rest."

"Da." Ivan shut his phone. The plane banked hard left to head up toward New York State and the lights of the various cities enroute blinked underneath the plane's silver belly.

Storm felt like she could relax slightly for the first time since she had realized Stacey had run off. Mia would not be a threat, whether she woke up or not. It was a weight off her shoulders. Of course, had Stacey simply stopped being stupid it never would have been necessary to involve her friends in a felony. Of course, it wasn't like they minded, or like it was foreign territory.

Now that she knew Stacey would be safe she called her mother. She hadn't dared go home to the house Cara had borrowed with so much on her mind. Her mother was uncannily good at knowing when something was heavy on her mind.

"Hello." Cara answered the phone.

"Hey mom."

"Storm! Where are you? Tabitha is almost beside herself. She keeps going on about Stacey running away and you going to deal with it. Where is Stacey?"

"I honestly don't know. She just took off out of the house. I figure it has something to do with Brian."

"Never mind that! Your father is out of his mind too. When were you going to let us know you got free from the people who kidnapped you?"

"When you got home to the house if Stacey hadn't pulled her little disappearing act," Storm sighed. "I didn't plan this. I mean, I had to beat up Leon to get free and I never really had beef with him. Never mind that I had to run through about three miles of the Everglades to find a highway just to hitchhike back to town on."

The memory of her escape came back to Storm in a rush as clear as if she was watching it as a film on a big TV.

_He was walking up the stairs. She could tell it was a man because Letty didn't walk that heavily. She listened as he approached her door and heard him sigh before the knock came. "You decent?"_

_She didn't answer. Instead she moved to the side of the door with the hinges. She knew he'd open it anyway and she knew when he did it would conceal her and give him a moment of disorientation as he tried to figure out why she wasn't sitting on the bed tied up where they had left her. _

_When he paused, likely swearing as he thought she'd escaped already she'd slam the door into him and at the very least if she didn't knock him down or out she'd stun him enough that he'd be off balance and she'd be able to use the rope she had in her hands to choke him into unconsciousness._

_As she waited for the doorknob to turn she whispered to herself '_let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor._' She didn't want to fight with the Toretto team, she just wanted to get away to check on her family first. She knew that something had to be done about them thinking they were going to get away with kidnapping her, but it could wait._

_The adrenaline was flowing through her blood, leaving her feeling like her blood was lava, hot and thick. She scented an easy kill. The easy way she'd snapped Carter's neck was still on her mind, making her feel a sense of euphoria. If she could kill a man like Carter with one twist of her arm than surely she could subdue Leon. He wasn't very big so she thought that with her training she should be easily able to control him. Dom might have been a problem for her but Dom, she knew, would never do his own dirty work. The doorknob turned and the door started to move._

_It started to move out toward the hall._

_She's forgotten that the door didn't open in like normal doors, but outward in some backwards, backwoods, hillbilly way. _Fuck! Now what?

_She darted to the bed and lay down, quickly twisting the rope around her wrists to make it appear she was still tied up. She lay on her back, acting as though she was still out cold. The door swung out and Leon peaked in. She watched him covertly under her thick lashes. He walked in the room carrying a glass of water and a sandwich on a plate._

Like I'd eat your food or drink your water! Likely poisoned_, she thought. He set his burdens down on the dresser and headed toward where she lay on the bed. _

"_You should have woken up by now." He muttered out loud to himself. He didn't know she could hear him. She actually had him tricked into thinking she was still out cold. He leaned in and lay a hand on her cheek, checking for what she didn't know. He tapped her face gently. "Wake up Storm. You should drink something."_

_She almost wished he'd be mean to her. It would make what she was about to do a lot easier. She had no real issues with him but she was about to start some. Before he could stand up she threw herself up off the bed and at Leon with a roar, knocking him onto his back from his leaned over position. _

"_For what it's worth, I don't want to do this." She said as she wrapped the rope around his neck from behind as he tried to stand up. She tightened the rope more, watching as it dented in the skin of his neck._

_Unfortunately she hadn't counted on Leon. He was far stronger than he looked. Not only that, but he was also trained in some sort of martial art. He got his feet under him and stood up as he tried to twist away from her grip. Because he had her by surprise he managed to hook her leg with one of his, reaching behind himself with his food, and knock her backward, where she landed with a startled oomph. _

_She was up again before he could do much more than get the rope off his neck and spin on her. "What the hell was that for?" Leon asked, rubbing his neck as they circled each other._

"_Oh I don't know. Kidnapping me? Just maybe?" She asked sarcastically._

"_We didn't hurt you! You just tried to kill me."_

"_Didn't hurt me? I'll knock you out with the butt of my gun and we'll see how much you agree that it doesn't hurt."_

"_That was Dom and he only did it because you threatened to kill Mia."_

"_I don't care. It's unfortunate that only one of us is going to walk out of this room and that it's going to be me. I'll do my best not to hurt you when I put you out."_

"_Do your worst." Leon retorted._

"_Ok." Storm answered with a shrug and moved in with a punch to Leon's stomach. He blocked it, deflecting it to his side harmlessly and attacking with his own punch. Storm blocked it with an upper rising block and countered with a spin kick. It connected with his solar plexus, knocking him down. _

_He hit his head on the leg of the bed as he went down. Storm expected him to get up even more irate than before but instead he lay still. That worried her. It was either a lucky fluke for her that he'd knocked himself out, or he was pretending, hoping that she would go over to check on him so he could grab her. If that was his plan it was about to backfire horribly for him. She dashed out of the room and closed the door before moving the dresser in front of it to keep him in. _

_She never heard him make a sound, making her think he wasn't crying wolf, but really knocked out. She didn't have time to check on him though, she had to get away before one of the others came to check on what was taking him so long. She darted down the stairs carefully, listening the whole time for any movement or talking and also feeling with her instincts for another human presence. There was none._

_After she was a safe distance from the house and in a stranger's car she used his phone to call Letty's. "I left Leon in my room and he seemed sick. I think you should check on him." With that vague tale, guaranteed not to let the man driving her know more than she wanted him to know, she had hung up and allowed John Redneck to make conversation with her back from the back of beyond into Miami-Dade county. From where the man let her off she had easily caught a bus back to the house her mother had borrowed._

"I know it couldn't have been easy on you." Her mother's answer brought her out of her memories. "I just don't see how this is going to help us find Stacey."

"If she's so unsure what she really wants maybe no one should find her." Storm offered.

"I thought that we covered this. She shouldn't do this sort of thing but we can't just treat her like a normal sixteen year old and let her figure it out on her own. She needs too much support."

"I'm not saying that we should just abandon her," Storm sighed. "I guess what I'm saying is that we should just let her have the freedom to do what she wants. It seems that right now she wants to live with Brian for whatever reason so I guess we'll just have to let her."

"What will happen if Mia wakes up and goes after Stacey again?"

"If Mia wakes up then I'll get involved again. But for now I'm just going to have to call that we let Stacey make up her own mind. Trying to do what's best for her and trying to give her what she wants don't seem to get a person very far."

"I guess you're right. So what happens now? Should I still try to become her legal guardian?"

"I suppose it hardly matters. Even if you do win you can just let her go live with Brian if she's so inclined."

"It doesn't feel right but I don't see what else can be done. When are you coming home?"

"Soon. Is Taylor there?"

"Yes. He and Matty arrived shortly after I did."

"Ok, tell everyone I'm on the way home now."

Storm headed the car toward the house and cranked her tunes up to drown out her thoughts. What would the Toretto's do when they got the word about Mia? They were going to blame her again, even with no evidence to support the allegations. It wasn't going to look good that she'd taken off on Tabitha out of the blue and wouldn't say where she had been either.

Fuck, there's just no end to it, she thought as she drove down the freeway.

She pulled up to the house and Matty came out to meet her. "Hey Storm."

"Hey Matty."

"We got trouble." Matty said, his face clouded with worry.

"Dominic Toretto please?" A somber voice requested.

"This is Dominic." Dom answered into his cell phone.

"This is Bernice from St. Francis Medical Center."

"Hello Bernice."

"Mr. Toretto, it's about your sister Mia. Could you come down to the hospital?"

"No, I'm out of the state. What is it?"

"Well," Bernice stammered, unsure how to say what she had to say. "Well, she's gone missing Mr. Toretto. Someone took her right out of her room, bed and all."

"Excuse me?" Dom asked, his tone so calm that anyone who knew him would know he was nothing of the sort. "Did you say what I think you just said?"

"Yes sir. It happened late last evening and there are no leads at this time as to who would have done this or where they took her."

"I can't believe your hospital would let this happen!" Dominic roared. "How could this happen?"

"Well, she wasn't exactly under lock and key sir. We were never informed that there was a risk someone would be looking to do something like this."

"I didn't think there was." Dom said, all the anger draining out of him. He should have known! He should have thought. Turnaround was fair play. They'd kidnapped Storm so she retaliated in kind and kidnapped his sister. It wasn't the hospital's fault. Coming up against Storm and her family was lose lose for them. "Thank you for informing me. I assume the cops have been informed and involved."

"Yes, of course sir! We take this very seriously and are co-operating fully with the LAPD to get to the bottom of this and get your sister back where she belongs."

"Thank you." Dom hung up and turned to Letty, Leon-who was still slightly off balance and suffering a headache from his concussion, and Vince. "That was the hospital. Mia went missing from her room late last night, bed and all."

"You shoulda known better than to mess with her family brotha." Vince was quick to blame Dom.

Dom noticed that Vince just assumed it was Storm right off the bat too. That was at least a good sign for Dom being right when he assumed it was Storm. He addressed Vince's comment. "That's not helping." Dom retorted. "I guess I'll have to call her, tell her I know it was her and talk terms."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I can't just let it go that she kidnapped my baby sister." Dom sighed and reopened his phone, calling the number for the house Storm was staying in. She wasn't there, he was informed so he went off at the brother out of his anger. He wasn't any farther ahead at the end of his conversation.

"What trouble?" Storm asked her brother on the tarmac driveway.

"Toretto called here and went off at me because he says you kidnapped his sister."

"I hope you went off at him because he really did kidnap your sister and you have proof." Storm smirked.

"I never thought of that. Did you really kidnap her?"

"Matty, I was locked up in the middle of no where with them for the last few days. When did I have time to kidnap her? I had to hitchhike back into the city."

"Tabitha says you've been gone for eight hours, since early afternoon."

"I was looking for Stacey, not kidnapping Mia! How would I have had time to go to Los Angeles, kidnap Mia, stash her someplace, and go eat at Bella Napoli this evening for supper?"

"I don't know, but I think you're about to get the chance to explain that to them first hand." Matty said as he sighed, watching the Toretto team pull up in a car together.

"Alright, I get where you're coming from, kidnap Mia because I kidnapped you. But Mia's sick and this isn't funny."

"No it isn't Dominic because I have no idea what you're talking about. Matty was telling me about you calling him and I don't know what you're thinking. I only got away from you about ten hours ago. When did I supposedly kidnap Mia? From that room in your rented house? From the hillbilly's truck on the way out of the everglades? While I was in the shower washing the dirt off me from being locked up in a room in the same clothes for forty eight hours? While I was frantically looking for Stacey before I figured out she changed her mind again and left with you guys?" Storm was a little taken aback by Vince's presence. She didn't know when he'd arrived in Miami.

"How'd you figure that out?" Vince asked. He was surprised she'd guessed.

"Makes sense really. I just don't know what you guys threatened her with to make her do it."

"She called us and asked us to come get her." Letty broke in.

"Ok. Fine. She can live with whoever wants to have her. I see now that she doesn't know what she wants and I'm through fighting over her. But that means done with her and you guys."

"Come on, tell us what you did to Mia. What good is a poor woman in a coma to you?"

"I really wish I was the superwoman you think I am. I had no time. I had supper out at my favorite Italian place today. They can tell you that as recently as six pm I was paying my bill. I didn't have time to kidnap Mia. I couldn't have. There's just no way."

"Well, if you're lying the LAPD will find out and we'll get you then." Dom threatened.

"Do your worst baldy. On the other hand I'm going home to New York so they'll have to come get me there, ok?" Storm didn't wait for an answer. She turned around and walked into her house. She went straight to her room and flopped on her belly on the bed.

Just doing her job wasn't this complicated. She was so tired of all the drama. She had a life to live and she just wasn't prepared to make it all about Stacey and her drama any longer. It was time for the girl to grow up and part of growing up was making her own decisions. At least she'd be safe from Mia while she made them. After she lay prone on her bed for about half an hour Storm sat up and reached for the phone. Before she could dial her father burst into her room.

"Why didn't you phone me and tell me you got home safe?"

"I didn't think of it in the ensuing drama. I'm sorry daddy."

The weary look in his daughter's eyes brought him to her side. He sat down heavily on her bed. "Who were you going to call?"

"Airline. I'm going home and I'm doing it on a commercial flight so that everyone knows where I am and how I got there. That way there can be no question of me doing things in Miami or Los Angeles or Timbucktwo. There will be both a credit card charge and airline ticket proving that I took a flight to New York City's JFK airport where there will be another credit card bill for the limo that takes me home."

"Book it for two first class seats kiddo. I'm ready to go home too, if you're safe and the Stacey situation is settled."

"May as well make it four." Matty said from the door of his sister's room. "Me and Taylor will come too."

"Ok, four first class tickets to JFK coming up." Storm said and started to dial.

To whatever outcome, her time dealing with the Toretto team was at a close. She knew she should be relieved.

So why was she feeling a deep sense of loss instead? Why couldn't she get _his_ face out of her mind?

Ivan looked out over his dance floor the evening after he'd settled the still comatose Mia Toretto into a psychiatric hospital under her new name and spotted a head of curly hair in her usual corner, dancing with CJ and Devin.

It was good she was home. He went down the stairs and, with a quick stop at the bar for two drinks-both vodka neat-headed toward his 'Bella.

As usual, Storm's friends fell away in awe when Ivan came anywhere near their group. "Vanya!" She exclaimed happily before kissing him beside both his cheeks.

"Storm!" He handed her one of the drinks. "To New York. To home!" He offered before moving to drink the vodka. Storm followed suit and they both drank at the same time.

"To home." Storm said softly after she'd swallowed the fiery liquid.

She moved back out on the floor with Devin to dance some more. To try and dance away the pain of the second breakup in her young life that had cut her to the quick. There had been no closure to the relationship, but it could have no future either.

Knowing that like she did, why did it hurt so bad that he was gone from her life and hadn't even tried to stick around?

Stacey looked around the hotel room she was sharing with Brian, who was currently out talking to his lawyer, and sighed. She could hear Dom, Leon, Vince and Letty chatting in the next room over.

She wasn't sure how to deal with them anymore. The only one of them who had ever believed her was Vince and it was like he wasn't on speaking terms with her anymore. She couldn't shake the feeling that yet again she had acted without thinking and made a big mistake.

When she woke up it was to a very bad headache in a room that seemed to be spinning around in circles. The light seemed far too bright to be natural, yet she knew it to be the sun shining in the window. The scene outside the window was so unfamiliar.

There were hardwood trees some distance from her room and they were awash in brilliant colours, red orange, yellow. Trees in California didn't turn colours like that. So where the heck was she?

"Well, good morning young miss." A nurse dressed all in white said with a sunny smile as she walked into the room. "We didn't think you were ever going to wake up. You've been out for some time. You were in a coma almost two months. At three your organs normally start to shut down so you're one lucky young lady."

"Where am I?" She croaked out, barely able to understand herself. It seemed the nurse was good at understanding slurred, incomprehensible speech because her smile dimmed a bit as she prepared to answer.

"You're at Saint Vincent's dear. Your family had you moved here. They thought it would be better for you to be cared for in a more homelike atmosphere than the hospital. They thought it might help you wake up and I guess they were right. They hope you can get well here, get over your issues."

"Saint Vincent's?" She didn't know of any hospitals around California by that name. "Where are we?"

"New York dear. You're still in New York. Harrison, New York State to be exact. Don't you remember where you live? I should get the doctor."

"But I don't live in New York. I never did. I'm from California." She started to panic but she wasn't able to move. She was conscious but had not regained the use of limbs that hadn't seen use in months.

"California? Now miss, calm down. There's no need to get wound up and irrational."

"I'm not irrational." She started to cry. "She did this to me! This is her revenge."

"Revenge? Now Maria, you need to calm down. I'll get you some water to drink, you must be thirsty getting all your liquids through the IV for such a long time."

"I'm not Maria! That was my mother's name. My name's Mia! It's Mia Toretto and I'm from California!"

"Of course you are dear. Just lay back and be still."

Before Mia could protest further she was jabbed with a needle and injected with something that made further protest impossible.

"Poor dear!" Mia heard the nurse from her room talking to someone else. "I'm afraid her family was right to bring her here. She really is as demented as they said she was. She thinks her name is Mia and that she's from California. She'll likely never get well enough to leave the facility. Such as sin. She's such a pretty little thing, and so young."

Tears leaked silently out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks into her hair as she lay in her bed, unable to do anything or say anything. But in her head she was screaming. 'Mia! My names Mia!'

No one would believe her anyway.


End file.
